The Alphas of Percy Jackson
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: A collection of unrelated oneshots, all set in the ABO-verse, all centered around omega!Percy, because this fandom needs more omega!Percy!
1. NicoPercy - Good Boy

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Good Boy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Good Boy

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, praise kink

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Percy is a strong, independent omega. But in a world ruled by alphas, he often feels like being strong and independent makes him a failure as an omega. Because omegas should be docile, sweet little things that let their alphas make all the decisions. His alpha is more than glad and eager to assure Percy of just how good and perfect and precious he is to Nico.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Good Boy_

"Sh, you're such a good boy for me, so good. My precious, good little omega..."

Percy whimpered and writhed beneath his alpha. His eyes were glassy and half-lid as he watched his alpha above, thrusting hard and sharp, the giant, thick alpha-cock filling him out _so good_.

"Ni—ico", whimpered Percy, baring his neck. "Please, alpha, please, please, please..."

"Sh, it's alright, I'll give you what you need. I'll give you everything you want", promised Nico. "Always. I will always give you everything you need, always, my love..."

His voice was dark and his Italian accent was thick, as it always seemed to be when the alpha was in the throws of pleasure. Hearing him speak was like a drug to Percy during sex. Well, if he was being honest, it always was like a drug to Percy, but it was even more addictive when Percy had his alpha's hard, thick, perfect cock inside of him, filling him and making him feel complete. Percy hooked his legs around Nico's waist and easily rolled them over, making Nico huff in amusement. Percy offered a small, deliriously aroused grin. The omega leaned down and kissed his alpha deeply, hands spread out wide and greedily groping Nico's chest and abdomen, running the pads of his fingers over taunt, strong muscles. Nico's skin was slick with sweat, the muscles beneath hard and feeling so good in Percy's hands. Percy's kiss was filled with hunger and greed.

"I'm not going fast enough for you, eh?", chuckled Nico amused when they parted.

"No", complained Percy with a glare. "There's a limit even to my begging, Nick. When I ask so nicely for your knot, you're supposed to _give me your gods damn knot_."

Nico continued chuckling as Percy ran his hands along Nico's arms, pinning the alpha's wrists to the bed in a bruising manner. He marveled at his omega's strength. A groan escaped Nico when Percy started riding him for earnest. There was so much power behind Percy's movement, strong thighs lifting the omega up high and then bringing him down hard again. Nico's knot had already started swelling a couple minutes ago – having Percy in whatever way always made him want to knot his pretty omega. Heck, just _seeing_ Percy made Nico want to knot his perfect, beautiful omega. Nico hissed as he felt the tight, slick ring of muscles press down on the swell of his knot. Percy growled in approval, only going harder until he finally managed to force Nico's ever-growing knot into his hole. Percy howled – downright howled – as his alpha's knot was finally inside of him. Nico offered a pleased grin as he heard that deeply primal sound. He tugged on his wrists, signaling for his omega to let go. Percy did, albeit unwillingly. Nico grasped Percy's waist and rolled them over to have Percy sprawled beneath him once more. Now it was Nico's turn to fuck Percy as hard as possible, riding out the last swelling of his knot and how it stretched Percy more than his cock could, more than anything ever could. Percy whimpered in a broken way as Nico's knot reached its full volume and effectively locked the mated pair together. Percy came, even without touching his own cock, as he always did when Nico knotted him because that was just his favorite thing ever. Nico growled deeply the moment his omega came, mouth and teeth finding Percy's neck, nibbling and kissing the mate-mark he had left there all those months ago, reminding his omega just who he belonged to. Percy breathed shakily while Nico was teasing the mate-mark.

"Such a good, pretty omega. So, so good for me", whispered Nico into his ear. "Gonna be a good boy and take all my cum, right? Like the obedient _good boy_ you are."

Percy whined desperately – and the next moment, Nico came, deep inside of Percy. It took a while for the alpha to finish, shooting more and more cum into the depth of his omega. Once he was done, Nico gently adjusted them both so Nico was laying behind Percy, arms tightly around the omega while his knot made sure to keep them locked together for at least another ten minutes.

"My perfect little omega", praised Nico, kissing the back of Percy's neck.

"...Thanks, Nick", whispered Percy and relaxed some.

He was a strong, independent omega. He was the savior of Olympus, one of the Chosen Seven, he now had his own job and income even though he had an alpha who could provide for him. Omegas were fighting hard for equality, but there were still too many nasty voices. People saying Percy wasn't a good omega, wasn't enough of an omega. Because an omega with an alpha should let his alpha take care of him. Working omegas were accepted, as long as they were unmated. But once they had an alpha, people still expected them to just drop it all and become pretty little spouses to tend to the house and the children. Percy was strong, yes. But Percy was also doubt-ridden from the years before the wars, his time with Gabe and the nasty bullies who used to make fun of him for being a male omega. And every now and again, Percy would still let the nasty voices get to him and he would start doubting himself. Doubting that he was a good enough omega for Nico. Thinking that Nico would be better off with a docile house omega who would be gladly taken care of by the strong alpha, quit his job, stay home to tend to the household and bear however many children his alpha would ask of him. The fact that Nico had been born in the 1920s when omegas still indeed used to do just all of that, when the idea of an omega taking care of themselves, having their own income and paying for their own stuff, was something utterly unimaginable. The thing was? Nico didn't care. Not one bit. He didn't want some obedient omega who leaned on him to do everything. He wanted the beautiful, strong, independent omega he had fallen for the day he had swooped into Nico's life and saved him and his sister. Nico always knew to read Percy's moods and knew when Percy needed the reassurance that he was indeed the perfect omega. Perfect for Nico.

"No need to thank me for telling the truth, Percy", said Nico, stealing a gentle kiss from soft lips. "You _are_ my perfect omega, my good boy."

Percy huffed and took a shaky breath, eyes closed in bliss as he enjoyed his alpha's reassuring words. "You're perfect too, you know. My perfect alpha. I love you, Nick."

He craned his neck enough to kiss Nico, the Italian smiling pleased. "Tell me what happened?"

Percy sighed and leaned against his alpha. "New PE teacher. Alpha douche, coach of the football team. Making rude comments that a mated omega shouldn't flaunt around like that..."

Percy was a PE teacher for omegas and the swim coach and Nico? Nico loved seeing Percy happy, proud of every single one of his students. "Don't listen to the bastard, love. You're a good omega."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I have decided that this fandom needs more omega!Percy and that I want to write every Percy OTP of mine set in the ABO-verse at least once. So this is part of a series of oneshots about exactly that; omega!Percy with a variety of different partners, all stories unrelated. Now, a little warning, due to the nature of the ABO-verse, I've decided to include not just my slash-ships in this (because, it may come as a surprise to you guys, but I DO have straight Percy ships). Because female alphas equal dick girls, which means no penis-in-vagina sex. So there WILL be straight ships in this collection and they will feature girls fucking Percy with alpha cocks, so if that's something that makes you uncomfortable, just skip all the straight stories in this collection and stick to the gay ones! ;)  
_

 _You can find my **updating schedule ON MY PROFILE** where you get to see what pairing will be posted next!_


	2. RachelPercy - A Piece of Art

PJatO || Rachercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Piece of Art || Rachercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Piece of Art

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: hetero, ABO-verse, dick girl, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, fluff

Main Pairing: Rachel/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Percy Jackson was the most beautiful omega there was and Rachel wouldn't be much of an artist if she didn't try capturing her omega's beauty. The problem? Making Percy sit still long enough so Rachel could actually draw him. She always had to drive a hard bargain with her mate, but in the end, both alpha and omega came out of that victoriously and highly pleased.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _A Piece of Art_

Percy made a high-pitched embarrassed sound. His cheeks were flushed cherry-red and he started wiggling around a little as his embarrassment grew more and more intense. His alpha growled.

"Stop moving, pretty boy", warned his alpha. "I'm drawing you. I need you to _hold still_."

"Ra—ach, this is embarrassing", complained Percy, eyes closed tightly, eyebrows knitted.

"No. It's absolutely perfect. I'm going to hang this one into our bedroom", purred Rachel.

The redhead sat in front of Percy, easel in front of her as her pen scratched over the paper. Percy Jackson was the most beautiful omega there was – and Rachel had known so when she had first seen him on the dam. She simply had to become the Oracle of Delphi, especially after she presented and after he presented and after she first got to inhale that perfect, sweet scent of omega. As the Oracle, she could help. As a female alpha, she had a loophole about the eternal virginity. Normally, only female omegas became the Oracle or a priestess because female alphas had been basically unheard of back in the old days. And as a female alpha, Rachel did get her pleasure out of putting her rather impressive alpha cock to good use; there simply wasn't any other way to truly satisfy an omega anyway. So she still fulfilled the 'vaginal virginity' deal while enjoying her pretty omega as often and as much as she wanted to. She had started helping camp to gain Percy's affection and even though she by now had Percy, heart and mind and soul and body, she still helped camp whenever they needed the Oracle of Delphi, which gratefully enough wasn't as often anymore now that the Titan War and the Giant War were over. Since the Giant War ended and they finished high school and Rachel had asked Percy to move together, because they wanted to attend the same college. Having an alpha close by helped calm an omega, so Percy had been more than relieved. And then, slowly, Rachel had started courting Percy until he gave himself to her, finally, after all those years.

"Perseus", growled Rachel darkly in warning. "I could put some bondage onto you to keep you from moving, you know? But I wanted that perfect unblemished skin of yours. So don't upset me."

Percy was laying sprawled out on their bed, his legs folded and knees set as far apart as physically possible, body propped up on the fluffy white pillows so Rachel had a nice view on his prettily flushed face too. His flaccid, short omega cock was draped over one thigh like it was being shown off, his pretty pink hole clenching needily. After all, he had been presenting himself like this for half an hour now. His body was kind of expecting his alpha to pay a different kind of attention to him. His body was arched a little, to put more dynamic into him, arms stretched out above his head and hands holding loosely onto the headboard. Rachel claimed that he looked 'seductive', but he just felt kind of ridiculous. Also, his body _really_ wanted his alpha to pay attention to him.

"Are you done ye—et?", whined Percy, offering his best begging kitten eyes to his alpha.

"Percy. Seriously. I _will_ tie you up and gag you and start over", warned Rachel irritated.

"C'mon, I'm leaking all over your favorite sheets and it's kinda chilly", complained Percy.

"You're leaking all over my favorite sheets because you're a _slut_ ", stated Rachel very unimpressed, leveling a glare at her omega. "You get wet as soon as you're naked and in the same room as me."

"Oh, sure. And that makes _me_ the slut? It's like totally your fault", countered Percy with a pout. "Besides, it's totally not fair that I have to lay around naked and you're fully clothed. Not to mention all the paint you're getting all over your clothes that _I_ have to clean out somehow again because every time you as much as look at our washing machine it breaks down."

His cheeks still turned darker though, because yeah, he knew he was a slut for his alpha. He settled for a defiant huff, turning his head to pointedly glare away from the teasing redhead. At least until he heard a zipper. His head snapped over and he watched wide-eyed how his alpha got undressed. Rachel's small but firm breasts bounced a little as she discarded her bra while winking at the flustered omega. And then she kicked off her boxers and Percy whimpered. Okay, so her cock was already a little swollen because she wasn't dead and she had her omega sprawled out in front of her. Alpha cocks were in nature far larger than beta male's and especially than omega male's. It was a good thing that omegas were size queens by nature, killing any kind of inferiority complex. And Rachel's omega? Oh, he was the biggest size queen there was. Smirking knowingly, Rachel sat back down again, knowing that Percy had a good view on her too. After a couple more lazily drawn lines, Rachel found herself far too distracted by her omega. She gently grasped her half-hard cock with her free hand and started stroking it, causing Percy on the bed to whimper needily.

"If you're a good boy and stay still until I'm done with the sketch, I'll fuck you", offered Rachel.

He visibly perked up at her offer, making Rachel smirk knowingly. And despite how horny he was, he was being a good little omega and staying still until Rachel finished at least the sketch. She knew she was going to majorly bribe him if she wanted another session to get the colors, lighting and shading right. Making Percy Jackson stay still was downright impossible.

"Aren't you a good little omega?", crooned Rachel teasingly as she stood up.

The omega grinned cockily at her and spread his legs even more in invitation until the redhead sat down between them, running her hands greedily over his body, teasing his nipples with one hand while his other hand wandered down to finger the already wet and needy omega. Percy moaned and arched his back, tempting Rachel too much. The Oracle leaned down to capture his lips in a deep kiss to catch every single moan, pressing her breasts against his chest and rubbing their cocks together. It didn't take long for Percy to be loose and willing enough so she could enter him, thrusting her impressive length hard and sharp in. She knew he didn't like it slow, he wanted it hard. So Percy melted beneath her into a moaning mess while Rachel fucked him thoroughly.

"Be a good little omega and come for your alpha?", whispered Rachel teasingly, jerking him off.

That request was all it took for Percy to orgasm hard, painting their stomachs white. Groaning at the intense feeling, Rachel thrust even deeper while her knot was swelling, until it locked them together and she came deep inside her willing omega. Panting hard, Rachel leaned back and marveled at how beautiful Percy was beneath her, sprawled out and fucked out. Smiling, she dipped her finger into the cum all over Percy's stomach and started using it to draw on her pretty omega. Percy rolled his eyes at her, but allowed it. He knew she thought he was some kind of artwork.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: What I forgot to mention in "Good Boy"; this series will, for now, be updated on Mondays. Let's see how long I'll be able to keep that kinda schedule up :D  
Next one is going to be Octavian/Luke/Percy, but you'd know that if you frequent my updating schedule on my profile ;)  
_

 _No complains about the type of smut portrait in this, please, because I really put enough warnings up. And, I mean, come on, it's ABO. I genuinely don't understand the ABO-verse fics that operate without dickgirls. If you give guys the ability to get knocked up when they're omegas, obviously the girls should get the ability to impregnate when they're alphas._


	3. OctavianLukePercy - Luke's Heat

PJatO || Luktavercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Luke's Heat || Luktavercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Luke's Heat

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, heat, cock-warming, breeding, mpreg

Main Pairings: Octavian/Luke/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Luke's in heat and unlike most omegas, who got territorial over their alpha and would even attack other omegas during this time, Luke _craved_ one particular omega. _His_ omega. His Percy.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Luke's Heat_

Percy Jackson didn't know what was worse on his poor, abused ass. When his alpha mate was in rut, or when his omega mate was in heat. He gave a small little whine as he felt one of his mates nibbling his neck rather persistently. There were already hickeys all over his body.

"Oh, stop your whining, Perseus", chided Octavian from Luke's other side. "You know you like it."

Percy glared over Luke's shoulder at their alpha. For the longest time, he had thought of Luke as a mentor and guide, for a little while even as a potential mate back before he had presented, when he had been told that as a hero and son of one of the Big Three, there was _no way_ he would turn out to be anything but an alpha. And Luke? Luke was the perfect omega. He took care of his cabin with so much maternal love, he was such a good leader, he was so kind.

Well, the whole betrayal and mind-manipulation from Kronos aside, of course.

He was still glad that together with Annabeth and Thalia, he had managed to bring Luke back long enough so they could save his life when defeating Kronos. It wasn't long after that when Percy presented as an omega. For a while, his hope of being with Luke was crushed, because he had _never_ heard of two omegas being together. That was so uncalled for; omegas should be with alphas.

Things got messy with the Giant War and Percy met Octavian Simmons, augur of New Rome and very annoyed alpha of Luke Castellan. Learning that Luke had actually found a mate during the Titan War had been just slightly upsetting for Percy, after all he wanted Luke to be happy. Luke deserved to be happy, especially after everything he had been through.

It had been more than just a surprise when Octavian started courting Percy after the Giant War. The son of Poseidon thought he was going crazy, but then Octavian had explained, with a very constipated look on his face, that Luke _loved_ Percy and that Octavian thought Percy was attractive enough for Octavian to agree to making Percy part of their bond. That was, obviously, not the way to go for Percy. He didn't want an alpha who just tolerated him for his looks. He was so much more than just his looks. He was the strongest omega in the history of demigods.

So he made Octavian work for it. Court Percy slowly, extensively. Prove himself to Sally and Paul and Annabeth and everyone else Percy considered pack. Take Percy out on fancy dates. Talk to Percy and _listen_ and then be able to actually tell Luke about the things they talked about.

Turned out that Octavian relished in a challenge and months of courting and dating had made the two of them fall into their very own brand of love, much to Luke's delight. And then, finally, they sealed the matebond and Percy got both an omega mate and an alpha mate.

He loved them both. He was happy with them both. So very, very happy. But somehow, Percy hadn't really expected to be on the receiving end of Luke's cock too. Turned out the blonde was _very_ dominant for an omega. Not that Percy minded; he took charge so much in their everyday life, he had to act so much like an alpha all the time that when with his mates, Percy relished in just falling apart and being claimed by them both. Being theirs, fully. Like right now, where he found himself impaled on Luke's cock, the other omega's fingers digging into his hips in a bruising manner as Luke's teeth went to mark as much skin as they could reach.

"Ta—avy, please", groaned Percy softly. "Make him ease off of me for a while. I can't keep up with him when he's in heat. I'm _so sore_ , I can't even feel my legs."

Octavian rolled his eyes slowly at Percy, his own hands on Luke's waist in a no less bruising manner than Luke's grip on Percy. The alpha's cock and knot were seated deep inside Luke, so that _would_ give Percy a chance to escape and recharge for a bit, but Percy still had Luke's cock up his own ass with too many loads of cum to count. Percy relished in those very brief phases of peace, when Octavian had Luke knotted and thus unable to move and mindlessly keep fucking Percy. But Luke liked to use Percy as a cock-warmer while waiting for Octavian's knot to go down.

"You two really need to synch your heats up", grunted Octavian impatiently. "Life for all of us will be easier then. But for now, you will be a good little omega and stay where you are. Since you're not in heat, it will take Luke quite some effort to knock you up. Didn't you want that? Wasn't that _your_ idea when Luke wanted to go and get his contraceptive shots."

Percy flushed and averted his eyes with a glare. Octavian _was_ right. The war had been over for five years now and Percy and Luke were living with Octavian in New Rome and, well, the two omegas had started talking about a family. Since Luke was the older of them, they had decided to start trying during his next heat. But they wanted _both_ Percy and Luke pregnant at the same time. Luke seemed very determined to both get knocked up and to knock up. He growled into Percy's ear.

"Alpha's right, pretty little omega", whispered Luke, voice dark with lust as his hands wandered from Percy's hips to his midsection to gently caress it. "I have to put so many more loads into your belly to make sure you'll carry the cutest pups ever. Cute blonde pups with green eyes, Perce."

Percy shuddered and willingly bared his neck to the other omega. He could practically feel the smirk Octavian was aiming at him and he had the urge to flip him the bird. Not that the alpha was wrong with his smugness; Percy loved this, he loved them, he loved the idea of starting a family with them. But he still couldn't feel his legs and he was actually hungry. The problem when Luke was in heat and he wasn't was that Luke didn't feel much hunger or thirst or the need to sleep due to his heat. For Percy, it was just a normal day. He turned enough to look at Octavian.

"How do you _do_ it?", asked Percy in slight awe. "I mean. Doesn't your dick feel like falling off?"

Octavian snorted at his blunt little omega and reached out to gently caress his hair. "I got used to it. Between you two and your blasted still not synched up heats, I developed stamina."

Luke cooed gently as he watched how his alpha was being gentle with his omega. It pleased him on a primal level, because Octavian always posed as a cold person, but he was actually quite gentle deep down. And Luke knew Percy, knew all his omega had been through, knew how much Percy _deserved_ all the love and gentleness there was. It was why Luke had been utterly pleased when Percy had made Octavian work to earn Percy. Smiling contently, Luke kissed Percy's neck right on his mate-mark before he started rutting into his omega again, making Percy groan.

"Time for the next round, my pretty little omega", whispered Luke with a sly grin.

Percy mewled and buried his face in the pillow beneath him. His stomach was already bulging with the loads Luke had put in there and Luke was caressing that bulge with gentle but firm hands, cock jerking at the mere thought of Percy's stomach bulging with their first cubs. Luke growled darkly when Octavian also started to move again, fucking into Luke once more with the same pace as Luke was fucking into Percy. Over the past months of their mated union, they had perfected the rhythm. Luke was already twenty-nine. Sure, he wasn't old yet, but he was older than Percy, so they had decided on Luke's heat to try for pups. Hopefully, this weekend would end with both of them pregnant. Luke growled as his alpha hit his prostate. He wanted Octavian's baby, as much as he wanted for Percy to have his cub. Luke's teeth pierced skin as he bit down on Percy's mate-mark, always relishing in refreshing it when he was in heat, because his primal side _needed_ to make sure that his omega knew his place, knew who he belonged to, who was there to claim him and pleasure him and love him and cherish him. Percy whimpered brokenly, coming into Luke's hand.

"Good omega", praised Luke pleased, licking over the mark. "Good little omega."

"Exhausted little omega", argued Percy with a groan. "Please, mercy...?"

"He's cute, that he still believes in mercy from us", hummed Luke amused, kissing Percy softly.

Percy made a high-pitched sound in the back of his throat, knowing Luke was right. Those two were sadists to an extreme. They had already managed to tie him to bed and make him come over and over again until he passed out just out of fun and with no one in heat or rut. Not that that hadn't been like one of the most mind-blowing experiences of Percy's life, but it was _exhausting_.

/break\

Percy and Luke blinked blearily as they came to it in the morning after Luke's heat ended. They were a tangle of limbs, but they weren't sticky. Percy frowned confused as he looked around.

"Tav made the bed earlier", yawned Luke. "I was kind of in and out of it the entire morning. He got us cleaned up in the bathtub. You slept right through it, I had to keep you from drowning, son of Poseidon. He used that time to make the bed for us. How do you feel?"

"...Less soreness and pain", mused Percy thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Tav put the salt-pearls into the bath for us", chuckled Luke with a small grin as he nudged Percy. "I'm... still sorry I went so hard on you? I feel like I might have pushed your limits there?"

"Pushed? Yeah, definitely. Overstepped? No", assured Percy softly, returning the nudging from Luke. "I like when our alpha is being all thoughtful and caring and then he acts all emotionally constipated and like he only did it for his own benefit."

Luke snickered. "Yeah, he was complaining about how we ruined the sheets and that he wanted to get back into it too so he had to do it and if he didn't get us cleaned up, we'd only get it dirty again."

"Which is the truth. And I only made breakfast so Perseus might just _not_ whine. He did enough of that during the weekend", drawled Octavian from the door, glaring pointedly.

Percy and Luke made pleased noises as Octavian approached them with a tray with lots of unhealthy food. Mainly sausages and bacon and eggs, for proteins, as well as milk and orange juice for the both of them to properly recharge. When placing the tray half on either of their laps, Octavian leaned down to kiss first Luke's forehead and then Percy's.

"Good morning, my pretty omegas", greeted the augur with and edge of fondness. "Good omegas get treats. I also ordered your favorite pizzas, they will arrive in about an hour."

"Perfect. We'll be just done with breakfast then", grinned Luke pleased, digging in.

"Yes. You did good. Good alpha", praised Percy, teasingly patting Octavian's hair.

"I'm not above spanking you, regardless of how sore you are, cheeky omega", warned Octavian.

Percy grinned to himself as he started wolfing down breakfast. He really loved both of his mates and he couldn't wait to start a real family with them. Luke rested a gentle hand on Percy's stomach, silently signaling that he too couldn't wait for them to start a family.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


	4. CalypsoPercy - Island Heat

PJatO || Calercy || PJatO || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Island Heat || PJatO || Calercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Island Heat

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: hetero, ABO-verse, fluff, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Calypso/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Character: Calypso

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

When Leo brought Calypso back from Ogygia, there are some things the Titaness and a very special omega need to talk about. The question was whether or not they could make things work.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Island Heat_

"Percy, can I come in?"

The son of Poseidon looked up rather startled at that voice. Honestly, she hadn't spoken a word to him ever since Leo had just returned from the dead with a Titaness in toe. Percy had seen her around camp a lot, had watched from afar how she got along with everyone, seemed to befriend Annabeth of all people. But so far, she had not approached him. Which was both a blessing and a curse, he supposed. It gave him the chance to avoid their conversation and on the downside, it delayed their much needed conversation. Which was a paradox, he knew. But he genuinely didn't know what the outcome of any kind of conversation between Calypso and him would be.

He had betrayed her trust. He had promised to bring her back and he hadn't kept that promise. She had cursed him for it and in Tartarus, Percy got to feel just how much he had hurt her.

He knew he wasn't good. He kept messing up, kept disappointing the people around him who relied on him. He kept breaking promises. Bianca and Nico. Bob. Calypso. He was really good at disappointing people, had been good at it for so many years now. But then Leo had to come in and do the one thing Percy had failed at. He didn't hold it against the other omega, if anything Percy was proud of Leo. Leo was good. He was a genuinely good person, he was so sweet and gentle and funny. He was the kind of omega alphas should want. The kind alphas did want. Percy knew Frank and Hazel wanted Leo, both alphas more than eager to court the firebug. Percy suspected however that, considering Leo was the one to save Calypso, she was his chosen alpha.

And she was a fine alpha. Percy knew that from experience. When he had met her, he had only been fourteen. He barely had presented and then he found himself on that island stuck with only an alpha. He had gone into an unexpected heat, because his body hated him just as much as the rest of the world did. But Calypso had been wonderful, she had been gentle and soothing and had helped him through his heat without taking advantage of him. After all, that would have been rather awkward considering he had only been fourteen and she was a thousands year old immortal. He had barely been more than a child, really.

She had been so kind and sweet. The first real time that an alpha showed kindness to Percy and treated him well and like an equal, despite him being an omega. He had fallen hard and fast and he had chosen to abandon her for the sake of saving the world, but he had promised he'd save her.

He didn't. She chose to hate him for it, he couldn't hold it against her because he hated himself for it. For all of the failures of his past. The wars were over, but there was still a war happening in his mind and he seemed to be on the losing side this time around.

"Percy?", asked Calypso again as she entered the Poseidon Cabin, worried frown on her face. "Please. I just want to talk to you. I want to... apologize."

Now that got his attention. With a frown of his own did Percy look up at the gorgeous alpha as she entered his den. She approached him slowly, carefully as though he was a cornered dangerous animal. Her caramel curls framed her body, her eyes still soft and gentle as she looked at him. She was so gorgeous, tall with all the right curves. Just the way he remembered her.

"Why would you apologize to me?", asked Percy doubtfully.

"I know I've been avoiding you", admitted Calypso. "Because I was still very angry with you. But I've been talking to Annabeth a lot. She told me how you did ask for my freedom after the war, that you gave up immortality to help others. Me and the children of the minor gods. She also told me that only four months after the war, you were _abducted_. Memory wiped. She said you spent all of those four months helping to rebuild your camp and Olympus, helping the wounded. And then you were gone for half a year, no memories and completely lost yourself. And I... blamed you, I thought you had abandoned me, had forgotten about me. Well, you _had_ forgotten about me, but apparently you also forgot about yourself? I'm sorry for blaming you, Percy. I know now that you did everything in your powers. And I am sorry for... avoiding you and treating you like you're not worth my time. The truth is, you broke my heart more than anyone before you because I believed you, because you were so _genuine_. And from all the things others told me, you still are."

Percy flushed a little as he looked up at the female alpha. "I... It's okay. You didn't know. And time on Ogygia is different. It had been two years in our time, I can't imagine how long it must have been for you. I _am_ sorry. For not being the one to rescue you."

"It's okay. Another pretty omega came along to save me", chuckled Calypso and winked at him. "He reminded me of you. Cheeky, loud, sure in himself and fighting in a world where alphas dominate. He made me laugh. But at the same time, I hated him for that, _because_ he reminded me of you." She paused and looked Percy up and down. "You've grown up. No awkward little fledgeling omega, mh? All... beautiful and independent and strong."

Percy could feel his blush intensifying at the compliment, awkwardly ruffling his own hair. "So... you and Leo... I mean... Are you two a thing now?"

"He's fifteen. He's as much an awkward little fledgeling omega as you were when you first came to my island", pointed Calypso out. "And I tried helping him as I did for you. But no, he is not _my_ omega. I want a slightly more... mature omega. There's this one that got away and grew up into quite the beauty and according to Annabeth, he's still single, you know."

It took Percy a couple of long moments to understand. "Wait. You mean... me? After everything?"

"You never forgot about me, after everything", whispered Calypso and shrugged a little. "I know you were too young back then, but I could see what kind of omega you would grow into. And you did. I would love to... get to know that omega better. In all of my years of captivity, you were the one to leave a truly deep impression. I just want to see if maybe, I could have a chance to find happiness, now that I am out here. I want to explore this world, preferably with you."

Percy could feel his heart leap at that, blinking doe-eyed. "Uhm. I... uhm...?"

Calypso laughed and shook her head. "I'm not asking you to commit. I just want to _see_. I saw Leo go on dates with Frank and Hazel. It looks nice, the way they woo him. Let me... woo you."

And Percy's blush returned, because wooing him? No one had ever wooed him. But when he looked at Calypso, she looked genuine. Truly sorry for what had happened and hopeful for the future, just the same as Percy felt. His heart sped up as he nodded slowly, offering her a smile of his own.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: When I put the pairing on the list, I was determined to write pure, unadulterated filth. Percy going into heat while on the island. Then... I looked at my PJatO timeline to verify age and realized holy shit, Percy had only been 14 when that ancient titaness came onto him, ew, Rick. Ew. And now that she's dating 15 years old Leo, I feel like... yeah, no, why did you turn your version of Calypso into a pedophile, did you have to? That sorta ruined the pairing for me a bit, but then again HoO also ruined Calypso for me because the way he wrote her there made her very easily to hate. Which really pissed me off because I shipped Percy/Calypso HARD when reading PJatO. So. This was long-overdue. Them having an actual conversation, Calypso realizing she didn't have to curse Percy, apologies on all sides and them finally getting together. My fangirl heart is sated.  
_

 _Aaanyway, next pairing up is alpha/Nico/omega!Jason/omega!Percy, where a confused little Roman wants in on that perfect Greek couple he meets during the Giant War ;)_


	5. NicoJasonPercy - All In

PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – All In || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – All In

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, collar, spanking

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Jason was an omega and for a Roman, that is hard. All his life, he had posed as an alpha. Now, he just wants a strong alpha to lean against. During the Giant War, he finds the perfect alpha. But Nico already has an omega, the perfect omega. Every alpha-instinct that Jason trained himself into having called for him to have such a sweet omega too. Will the mated pair accept him though...?

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _All In_

Jason Grace was a pain in the ass. Nico had begrudgingly befriended the blonde during the Giant War, because he didn't have too much choice in the matter. They needed to trust each other and while Nico's precious, beautiful omega was lost in the abyss, he _needed_ someone strong he could rely on to help him get his omega back. What he hadn't counted on during that enforced bonding time between him and Jason was that Jason Grace was an omega. The realization shocked him, if he was being honest. Considering Jason was the praetor, a celebrated hero of the Romans.

And the Romans didn't treat their omegas too kindly. They looked down upon them, even more so than the Greeks did. And a Greek omega already had a hell of a hard time proving themselves worthy. Nico had seen it in Percy and Annabeth, after all. He couldn't picture how hard it would have been for a Roman omega. Would have, because Jason posed very convincingly as an alpha. It had been with Cupid that Nico learned the truth, because Cupid had forced the blonde to admit something he held close to his heart, something no one was supposed to know – that he was an omega, that all he wanted deep down was a strong alpha he could lean on for support for a change.

Nico would have been intrigued, if he didn't already have the most perfect and precious omega as his. And he wasn't going to be greedy; he knew Percy was already more than he deserved.

But then Jason became such a pain in the ass. He started nearly constantly fighting with Percy, growling at him and challenging him. After the Giant War, Jason came to Camp Half-Blood with the Greeks; it had become more of a home to him than New Rome ever had. And that would be okay, if Jason would only stop poking at Nico's omega like that! After everything Percy had been through, the son of Poseidon deserved to catch a break. He _needed_ to catch a break.

"I've had it with you, Grace", growled Nico when his patience snapped.

He was dripping wet and freezing thanks to the constant rain and thunderstorm outside. Jason and Percy had been fighting _again_. And Percy had returned to Nico's cabin with a split lip. Nico did not allow for his omega to be harmed in any way. At first, Nico had chalked it up to an omega rivalry. Omegas were nearly as territorial as alphas and while this had been Percy's territory until his abduction, it had also been Jason's territory during his six months of stay here. Now, for the first time, both of them were here. Both who had been the head Omega of Camp Half-Blood's pack. It was an unusual situation and of course did they edge on, try to test each other. But this was getting ridiculous. Not to mention that the cabin heads were actually short of having a council meeting to ban Jason from camp, to kick him out of the Greek pack. As much of a pain in the ass as Jason was, Nico had grown annoyingly fond of the blonde and he didn't actually want _that_. He wanted for Jason and Percy to get along. Two pretty, powerful and independent omegas, leaders and fighters. They had so much in common, Nico didn't understand why Jason always lunged for Percy's throat. After all, according to Percy, the two had gotten along pretty well on their journey to saving Nico.

"What's your _problem_? Do you _want_ to be kicked out?", growled Nico irritated.

He had Jason pinned against the wall inside of Zeus Cabin, arms on either side of the blonde's head, Jason trapped between the firm wall and the very angry alpha. Omega instincts should make him whine and bare his neck, but instead he growled and bared his teeth at Nico.

"Kicked out? What in the world are you talking about?", hissed Jason back.

"Everyone here thinks you're an alpha. You keep challenging and fighting this pack's Omega", stated Nico, trying to calm down. "The pack is not okay with that. Not just because it's like a constant challenge to its leadership, it's also a matter of decency. An alpha does not attack an omega without a damn good provocation. The pack is on edge because of that."

Jason faltered a little and looked at the ground. Nico heaved a sigh and reluctantly released Jason.

"I'm trying to be on your side, Jason. I'm really trying", continued Nico gently, looking at the blonde pleadingly. "You _are_ my friend and I don't have many of those. But Percy is _my omega_ and I can't stand for him getting hurt. He doesn't like me fighting his battles, because he can fight them himself and I respect that, that's why I've stayed out of whatever the Hades this is between the two of you. But I've had enough. You _need_ to give me a very, very good reason not to side with the majority of cabin heads at the next meeting to expel you from camp, Jason."

"I don't want to be expelled", whispered Jason softly. "This is my _home_. I didn't mean... I'm not..."

"Why do you hate Percy?", asked Nico frustrated, running his fingers through his wet hair. "Give me a reason, please. He's my omega and I can't... I can't allow you to keep treating him that way."

"I don't _hate_ Percy", growled Jason back lowly. "I... envy him."

"What?", asked Nico confused, looking up at the pacing blonde.

"He got everything I ever wanted!", barked Jason loudly, clearly frustrated. "He gets to be an omega just like that, he gets to be a leader even though he's an omega! He got the respect from everyone even though he's an omega! I had to _hide_ what I am. But he doesn't. He gets to be loved by everyone for who he is. He gets to have an alpha who loves him and supports him! Roman alphas? They prefer to control their omegas, there's no way a bonded omega would get to go on adventures, but all you do is support him and be there for him and love him and cherish him and _I want that too_. Why did you chose him, why can't I get happiness? Why can't I have you?!"

Nico stared at Jason with ridiculously wide eyes, just looking at the blonde without saying a word. That was it? Jason was jealous of Percy? That was why he kept challenging Percy? For his position in the pack, for how everyone adored Percy simply for being himself, for having Nico?

"That's it then? You want _my alpha_?"

Both Jason and Nico turned to look at the stunned Sea Prince in the doorway. Percy stepped in and closed the door behind him, glaring at Nico and Jason doubtfully. Percy's split lip was nearly fully healed thanks to nectar, ambrosia and Will Solace's fussing. Still, the omega rubbed at the red, sore spot while looking intensely at Nico and Jason. It was a feral, dangerous look. Like a hunter, contemplating how to take his prey down and apart.

"I want...", started Jason and wavered, before he must have thrown all other restrains out the window. "I want you both. You're the perfect omega. I spent so many years training those alpha-instincts into myself and all I want when I see you is pin you down and have you groveling in submission. You're everything no Roman omega is. You're wild and free and forceful."

Percy had a little cocky grin on his face at that, tilting his head. "Yeah? So you wanna have Nico to play happy omega with and you want me to play dominant alpha with?"

Jason shrugged, averting his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at either of them. "You... irritate me. At first, I didn't know what to think of you. And then I saw the way Nico loves you with so much devotion and it... annoyed me. So I challenged you. And instead of submitting, like a good omega should, you just... growl and bare your fangs and fight and defend. It's weird."

"It's the way I am", shrugged Percy as he walked over to Nico. "I don't submit outside the bedroom. The only alpha who I submit to is _my_ alpha, because I know he _deserves_ my submission."

Nico smiled gently at his omega and wrapped one arm around Percy's waist to pull him close. Percy purred softly as he practically melted against Nico's side, relishing in the contact and warmth.

"Good kitten", whispered Nico, barely audible, as he kissed Percy.

Percy preened at the words, as he always did. Jason glared at them at that and Nico saw it rather plainly. Raising one eyebrow, Nico leaned down to whisper into Percy's ear. Percy giggled and Jason felt his hackles rise at the clear display between the mated pair. The bad thing was, the blonde didn't know who he was more jealous of. He wanted to melt against Nico's safety too. He also wanted to be the one Percy melted against like that, all compliant and submissive like a good omega. Jason gritted his teeth and turned away from the two of them, not to look at them.

"So. There are rules to this", stated Percy firmly, all of a sudden, as he walked over to Jason. "If you want me as your omega, I expect to be courted properly. I also expect not to be challenged on my authority. Do this kind of shit again, I'm going to do more than playfully fight you."

Jason bristled a little. Playful fighting? Though then Jason paused and blinked. Wait. Was that _really_ what Percy had been doing? Fighting him like two omegas would fight? The glint in his eyes told Jason that Percy really was serious. It did make Jason a bit curious to have a more serious fight against the son of Poseidon. But that was so not the important matter at hand!

"Hold on. You want to be _courted_?", echoed Jason ridiculed. "What are you talking about?"

Percy shrugged and looked him up and down, one eyebrow raised. "You're hot. And I actually liked you until you started behaving like a total dickbag. So if you stop behaving like a bag of dicks and treat me properly, I might just be willing to give you a chance. I know Nico likes you. He must like you a lot, because everyone else treating me the way you did, he would have already ripped to tiny little shred. I have to admit, I didn't expect you to be an omega. I thought you were just being an alpha dick and most Roman alphas seem to be very dickish. But..." Percy paused and his eyes softened a little. "Don't be mistaken and think I got everything handed to me on a silver platter. I fought four years to be where I am now. I fought hard and long, I went on quest after quest and had to repeatedly prove myself to earn the respect and love I now have from this camp. I don't know what it must have been like to be forced to hide what you are all the time and I am honestly sorry that you had to, but that does not give you the right to treat me like shit. So, for the next month, you will prove to me that you can be sweet, gentle, caring and _not a dick_. And then we can talk about whatever the heck this all could be. Does that sound like a deal?"

Jason didn't know what it sounded like, aside from crazy. "Wait. After everything, you would still give me a... a chance? I don't get it. Why?"

"Well, Nico was being pretty dickish too before we got mated", chimed Percy with a broad, mocking grin. "Because he didn't really know what to _do_ with his feelings. So what I'm giving you is the benefit of the doubt. I will calm the others down, during the next cabin-head meeting. If you treat me like that again in the following month, we're not going to talk about this again and you can be sure _I_ will stand by when the others vote you out."

"And I agree with Percy on all those points", added Nico firmly, arms crossed over his chest. "I meant it when I said I like you, but I also meant it when I said that I prioritize my omega. You say you... want us. Then first of all, prove to us that you mean it. And _then_ we can talk."

/break\

Jason sat on the bed, ducking his head a little to hide the broad grin on his face. Percy looked so pretty with the courting jewelry that Jason had bought him. Putting his feelings to words and having the two actually listen to him had helped. The ultimatum had also helped. He cleaned up his act, treated Percy as a potential omega mate, instead of a hostile threat against his intentions toward Nico. The nicer he was to Percy, the more Percy and Nico opened up to him. After two weeks, Jason had started courting Percy, because oh, he wanted it _so bad_. Percy accepted for now, though not without reminding him that accepting courting gifts wasn't a promise for any kind of future. Jason knew that. But the more time he spent with Percy and Nico, the more determined he grew that this was what he wanted. A week into Jason courting Percy, the blonde had found his own first courting present. At first, he didn't know what to do with the skull ring with the amber eyes, but then he found Nico looming close by, eyes dark as he watched Jason closely – and then it clicked.

"So... was I a good boy this past month?", asked Jason jokingly to hide his nervousness.

He was twirling the skull ring on his finger. Nico and Percy had matching ones; Nico's with ruby eyes and Percy's with sapphire eyes. Percy stopped pacing in front of the bed, offering Jason a small grin. The son of Poseidon very slowly stalked over to Jason and came to straddle the blonde's lap. Gulping hard, Jason laid his arms around Percy's waist to keep him right there.

"Oh, you were very good", whispered Percy, voice a pleasant, dark purr. "You were the perfect gentleman alpha. Thank you for all the pretty courting gifts, Jay. Ni—ico?"

He started trailing gentle kisses along Jason's jawline while the blonde omega tilted his head up, feeling immensely pleased by the fact that he had pleased his omega. He had spent sixteen years acting as an alpha, the instincts he had trained into himself were so strong that it nearly felt as though he was in fact pleasing his non-existent inner alpha.

"Yes, love", confirmed Nico as he sat down behind Jason on the bed, resting his own hands on Jason's waist in a way that felt far too intimate. "Our blonde has been very good. Such a good, little omega. You were so good for the both of us, being the right kind of omega for me and the right kind of alpha for Percy. Aren't you just such a _good boy_."

A shudder wrecked Jason and he found himself whimpering without meaning to. Percy cooed softly into Jason's ear to sooth him, greedy hands running down the Roman's chest to the hem of his shirt.

"W—What... now?", asked Jason hopefully. "You said we'd talk when the month is over."

"True", agreed Nico, leaning in to gently kiss Jason's neck which was very willingly bared to him. "I think I speak for all three of us when I say that what's been going on between us is nice, right?" Both omegas nodded at that. "Good. So I propose that we continue on that note. We started courtship, so we will continue doing so. We'll... deepen our relationship and by the end of the courting period, we will see if all three of us still think that it's nice and that we want more."

"Sounds good to me", hummed Percy pleased, teeth nibbling along Jason's collarbone. "Especially the part about deepening our relationship. What do you think, Jay?"

"Y—Yeah. Yeah, I'm all for deepening", agreed Jason hastily. "...How?"

"You're adorable", declared Percy with a cheeky grin, kissing Jason's nose. "I think, first of all, we do have to set the record straight, right alpha? Because prior to this month, you _weren't_ a good boy."

"Yes, I do think Percy's right", agreed Nico, a note of wickedness in his voice. "You've been a naughty boy and before we can truly move past that, I think you need to accept punishment for it."

"...Punishment?", echoed Jason unsure, looking up at Percy in his lap.

The son of Poseidon grinned down at him impishly. "Spanking. We're talking about a spanking."

Jason's eyes widened and his cheeks turned dark red. "A—Are you serious?"

"I think it would be important to remind you that I will be your alpha and that I will not tolerate such behavior. That if you want to be my omega, you have to play nice with my other omega", stated Nico rather firmly. "So yes, we are being serious here, Jason."

Nico sat back and patted his lap. Percy got out of Jason's lap to come and sit at the foot end of the bed, watching with curious, mischievous eyes, looking to all the world like a kitten. The blue collar around his neck only intensified that image. The bell beneath the tag jingled softly. It wasn't quite uncommon for an alpha to express their claim on an omega with a collar. Percy wore his collar with pride, seeing it as much as his claim on Nico as it was Nico's claim on him. He wore Nico's name on the tag, showing to all the world that Nico di Angelo belonged to him. Jason envied him for it, but he had learned over the past month to channel his envy into different ways than mindless aggression. Blushing, Jason slowly crawled over to Nico, but before he could lay down, Percy grabbed him and rather decidedly tugged on his clothes until he was naked.

"Perseus", warned Nico as Percy went to sit back at the foot end.

Grinning broadly, Percy made a nearly obscene show of stripping down himself, leaving Jason hard from just watching. Nico's chest rumbled with a pleased growl as he patted his lap. This time, Jason did lay down. He was nervous, at first. But Nico gently caressed Jason's butt until the blonde was calmer and only then did he place the first spank. Jason yelped a little and Percy shushed him gently. The son of Poseidon crawled closer so he could caress Jason's hair soothingly while Nico placed hit after hit on Jason's formerly white ass. It turned a nasty, dark red all too soon and Jason turned into a sobbing mess under Nico's harsh spanking. When the alpha was done, he gently cradled Jason in his arms and kissed him, murmuring soft words of praise.

"You did very good. And you know what a good omega gets? A treat", whispered Nico.

Percy was purring in delight as he laid down on the bed, all sprawled out and with his legs spread wide. Jason blinked curiously as he was maneuvered to sit between them. Percy's cock was hard and his hole was clenching on nothing, leaking slick all over the sheets. Jason gulped, achingly hard himself as he stared at the omega beneath him, presenting himself to Jason like that.

"He's not the treat I meant, but you can have him", chuckled Nico amused.

The next moment, something was laid around his throat and pulled closer, the cold of a metal tag on his collarbone. He looked up and turned slightly to look into the full-length mirror. A yellow leather collar with a golden tag reading _Omega of Nico di Angelo_. Jason flushed pleased, involuntarily purring. His hands found Percy's hole nearly on instinct, gently easing a finger in. He gasped as a finger found his hole though and he turned to look over his shoulder at Nico. It took him a moment to adjust, but then both of them started moving again, Jason prepping Percy just in synch with Nico prepping him. A shudder went down Jason's spine as he grabbed Percy's thighs and spread them to push in slowly. Percy was so tight and warm and _good_ around him. Once fully inside Percy, Jason paused to relish in the feeling, bracing himself on either side of Percy's head as he got lost in those sea-green eyes. Percy leaned up some to steal a kiss from Jason. While the two omegas were kissing deeply, Nico eased his way into Jason. Percy's kiss was very distracting for the most part and Nico was very patient to wait for him to adjust. When they started moving, it was awkward at first, but with a few tries, they managed to set a pretty good pace together. Whenever Jason thrust into Percy, Nico pulled out, in return whenever Jason pulled out of Percy, Nico would thrust in. Percy was the first one to come, painting his stomach white, while Nico thrust harder to force his knot into Jason and the moment that swelled, Jason came sputtering deep inside of Percy, assaulted from both ends with the knot and with Percy tightening up around him. Nico growled pleased as he followed his omegas over the edge and filled Jason up, properly knotting his omega. The three of them adjusted to lay curled together comfortably, Jason trapped between both his lovers in a pleased haze. The bell beneath his tag jingled a little, making him grin a little as he buried his nose in Percy's hair.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: So, this is a little different! :D Because it was a request by **RosettaRoseburn** that coincided perfectly with my ABO-series. Hope you like it ;)  
_

 _Next pairing on the list is... going to be interesting. Because Percy gets twice the di Angelos! Bianca and Nico sharing a pretty Sea Prince omega *wiggles eyebrows*_


	6. diAngelosPercy - Siblings Should Share

PJatO || diAngercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Siblings Should Share || diAngercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Siblings Should Share

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, polyamory (kinda threesome), ABO-verse, dick-girl, explicit intercourse, anal, double penetration, knotting

Main Pairings: Bianca/Percy & Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Alabaster C. Torrington, Annabeth Chase

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Bianca didn't join the hunt and thus didn't die. Because she was a young female alpha – and she had just been rescued by the most beautiful omega ever. As they fight side by side, she starts courting Percy and he is eager to accept. They're a mated pair soon enough, but Bianca notices the growing resentment of her brother, an alpha himself, who longs for just the same omega as she had. Apparently, good taste ran in their family. And being a good big sister, Bianca is willing to share.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Siblings Should Share_

Bianca di Angelo had been offered to join the Hunt of Lady Artemis at age twelve. There was no way she could join a club that swore eternal virginity when she was still too young to fully grasp what it meant to be an alpha. She _knew_ she was an alpha and she remembered the loving way her omega mother had always spoken of their alpha father and she wanted an omega to talk about her the same way. Especially after meeting who must be _the_ most fascinating omega on the planet.

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Camp Half-Blood, shiny, pretty Golden Boy.

In all her life, Bianca had never met an omega like Percy. But then again, she was also from a quite different time-period. Modern omegas seemed so much more interesting than the docile ones she remembered from her old school classes in Italia. She knew that if this time held omegas like him, then Bianca could not swear off omegas. She couldn't take that chance away from herself.

The quest had been a disaster. Zoe and Phoebe, the two huntresses accompanying the quest, both died, Percy had sneaked away from camp to follow the quest despite explicitly being told not to. Bianca and Nico both had huddled together in the Hermes Cabin, worrying for their savior's safety. An omega shouldn't endanger himself like that. It went against every still dulled alpha instinct both Bianca and Nico had, especially since Percy had saved them.

Both di Angelos were alphas, even though they were far too young to present just yet. It would take years before they'd fully come into their heritage, but beneath the dulling layer of cotton laid the distinctive scent of alpha. And even though they didn't have their full instincts yet, something as basic as _do not let omega get hurt_ was a really loud instinct. Both siblings didn't like it at all.

They did however kind of like Hermes Cabin. The Stolls pulled a lot of pranks that entertained Nico, while Bianca got along splendidly with a son of Hecate named Alabaster Torrington. And camp itself seemed interesting enough too. The training, the stories, the _powers_. It was amazing and like right out of one of Nico's crazy stories. Seeing how excited her little brother was about all of this warmed Bianca's heart and only intensified the feeling that she had made the right choice. How could she _ever_ abandon Nico, after all? He was the only family she had left.

Hades claimed them and they became kind of a big deal, especially since the alpha daughter of Zeus had joined the hunt. Meaning Bianca, Nico and Percy were the only children of the Big Three around. And Bianca should probably have been angry that they were still stuck at the Hermes Cabin instead of getting their own cabin – especially since Hera and Zeus had _empty_ cabins out there. But she wasn't. Alabaster was her best friend already, she liked Alabaster's sister Lou and she got along with the Hermes kids. Nico _adored_ the Hermes kids and him, Lou and Cecil, one of the younger children of Hermes, were practically inseparable. Bianca and Nico trained hard to prove themselves. Nico maybe even harder than anyone else, because becoming a real-life Greek hero? That was essentially his biggest dream. He wore his orange camp-shirt with pride and a broad grin.

The coming summer, Nico and Bianca went into Daedalus' labyrinth with Percy. Nico's encyclopaedic knowledge about all things mythology even had Annabeth Chase pale in comparison. Then again, after learning the myths were true, Nico spent every free minute that wasn't invested into training of sorts on reading up on myths. The year after that, everything came to a climax.

The war ended. People died – children died. But not Percy. Bianca and Nico had taken it upon themselves to keep their savior safe. Okay, Bianca had to admit, it had been Nico who did the research, but he had then requested her help to actually _find_ it and convince Percy to take the curse of Achilles. When it came to protecting Percy Jackson, the di Angelos had formed a perfect team.

That team fell apart after the war. Crumbling in an ugly and surprising way. It had happened a month after the war ended, when Bianca turned sixteen. Honestly, she had been kind of in love with Percy for a while now. Him and Alabaster were her closest friends and being children of the Big Three had isolated Percy, Nico and Bianca from the others, but it had also brought them closer.

Percy was beautiful. He was the most beautiful omega there was and he had presented only months before the big show-down, flooding all of camp with the sweetest strawberry-sea scent. He was so kind and gentle, always helping _everyone_ who needed it. But he was also so strong, leading camp with determination, fighting war with his head held high even though he too was just a kid.

Percy was the kind of omega Bianca wanted, so after the war, she asked him out. Not to court him, just to go on dates. After all, they were still so young and it had been an overwhelming time. They just needed the comfort. There was a lot of kissing and a whole lot more cuddling. Just bathing in Percy's soothing, sweet omega scent alone calmed Bianca down immensely.

But something happened to her relationship with Nico. Her brother slipped away from her. He seemed to avoid her, he bared his fangs at her more often than not. He growled at Percy.

"Your brother hates me", whispered Percy with a forlorn expression on his face.

It was December sixth and Percy had given Nico a silly little present for Saint Nicholas' day, what with Nico's name. Nico had taken it, but he had also growled and grumbled about not being some little kid that Percy needed to buy toys for. Percy thought the punk elf in the black Santa hat was cute. Percy turned to look up at Bianca with those gorgeous sea-green eyes and his very irresistible kicked-kitten look that absolutely no one could deny. Bianca smiled at him as she snuggled closer to him, her long black curls tickling the omega and making him giggle despite his mood.

"He doesn't hate you. You're his personal hero, have been since the day you saved us", reminded Bianca gently. "I'll talk to him. I think he's just... close to his first rut and it makes him antsy and more irritable. Maybe he's lashing out at you because you're the only omega he's close to and he doesn't really know what to _do_ with that? But it's not you, amore."

Percy hummed, not very convinced, as he snuggled up more to her.

She didn't get around to talking to Nico. Not in the context she wanted to, anyway. Because then Percy went missing and Jason Grace appeared with his posse of newbies and no one knew what to do, because quite frankly, the newbies didn't really matter to a pack that was missing their pack Omega. Something that Percy was; he had led them into victory during the Titan War, he was the leader of camp. He wasn't an alpha though, so he was their leading Omega, missing his Alpha.

Jason Grace turned out to be a Roman and the real shocker was that Romans even _existed_. But Bianca didn't care; all she wanted was _her omega back_. Camp was surrounded in nearly constant darkness thanks to her anger. Where her brother leaned more toward the dead and could effortlessly raise an army of zombies and ghouls but tired easily from shadow-traveling, Bianca was the other way around. Her powers were closely connected to the darkness, even beyond shadows she found herself with a special connection to the night. She supposed that together, they were their father's realms – death and darkness. And Percy completed them. He was the other side of their coin; he was pure life and light. When he smiled, Bianca felt her heart melting just a little and all the worries that she was prone for seemed to just melt away along with it. His pure optimism and borderline naive innocence were just so refreshing in a world of cynical demigods and narcissistic gods.

And now their light was gone. It did mend whatever kind of rift had come between the di Angelos, because they had a shared goal – save their savior. Alas, when things finally moved along and they were building a flying ship to go and get Percy, Annabeth dared to try and tell them off.

"Jason, Piper and Leo were 'chosen by Hera', whatever that's worth and why ever anyone would think that should qualify the two total newbies who have never been on any kind of quest before, but Hera trumps all", barked Nico, baring his fangs at the blonde omega. "They're inexperienced and we want to send them into what's going to be a _war_. But what's _your_ excuse?! Your little solo quest from your mother? That doesn't justify you going on this quest, it has nothing to do with it!"

Annabeth clenched her fists, fighting her instincts. The omega inside of her wanted to submit to the angry alpha and sooth him, but the Annabeth inside of her wanted to slap Nico hard for talking that way to her. A few moments later and he was holding his cheek.

"I was given a quest by a _goddess_. That does qualify me. Percy is like my baby brother. I will go", stated Annabeth eerily calm. "You two are too emotional about this."

"Too emotional?", snorted Bianca, no longer able to hold back as she stepped up next to her brother, growling at the blonde omega. "My omega was abducted _months ago_. Yes, you bet your pretty blonde ass I'm emotional. And we _are_ going to attend this quest. It's not your decision."

"Chase, shut up", sighed Alabaster as the beta stepped up between the di Angelos and Annabeth. "We three _are_ going to come along on this quest. Because neither Hades nor Zeus in person would be able to stop those two from going. The only thing you can do is bring the only beta along who might just be influential enough on Bianca to keep her at bay and hey, look, I also happen to be the strongest son of Hecate around. Magic won't be a bad thing with a fucking flying ship." He flickered a green flame around his wrist for dramatics as he paused. "Besides, what was the damn plan anyway? 'Let's send four demigods, collect Percy and... uh... hope the Romans are totally fine with only providing _two_ of the Seven?'. Yeah. That sounds like a great plan. For all we know, _this_ right here is 'the call' – the call to go to the Romans. So... seven half-bloods should answer, right?"

He might have phrased it as a question, but it surely wasn't. Bianca's best friend was very protective of her and he knew what Percy meant to her. After all, he was the one who had listen to every cheesy detail about their dates. Not that Alabaster was wrong; it only made sense to sent at least seven demigods and with Jason, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Alabaster, Bianca and Nico – there were seven. Everything and everyone else they'd need, they'd get with the Romans.

/break\

Nico di Angelo had fallen hard and fast the very first time he laid eyes on Percy Jackson. In Nico's memory, there was an actual golden halo around Percy as he smiled at the di Angelos and promised them to bring them to safety. And in that very moment, Nico knew that home would be wherever this calm, strong and pretty omega was. There was simply no questioning that. He would follow Percy to the end of the world. He followed Percy to a place named Camp Half-Blood.

He started spending all of his time on training – physically and mentally. He wanted to become a strong, clever alpha so he would be able to court Percy and have something to offer to the amazing omega. Where Nico was from, an alpha had to be strong enough to protect their omega and to provide for their omega. Nico was going to do this right, he was going to become a strong hero and then, when they would both present, Nico would formally court Percy.

Nico only grew more determined over the years as he watched Percy be amazing over and over again. Not to mention, him and Bianca were spending so much time with Percy. They spent a lot of time at Cabin Three, playing Mythomagic with Percy or gossiping or just being children of the Big Three together. Nico adored his big sister, even though she could be a pain sometimes, but he had been grateful that his sister was getting along so well with her future brother-in-law.

Until. Until he wasn't. Because suddenly, Bianca was dating Percy and Nico didn't understand how that had happened. Yes, the two were only a month or so apart and Nico was two years younger than them and she was a girl and maybe that was what Percy really wanted. Bianca was pretty, Nico knew that (also from the gushing Silena Beauregard always did about their gorgeous Italian genes). Bianca was nice and strong, she was the silent listener who could give perfect advise because she had a calm mind – so much the opposite of Percy. And now they were kissing and holding hands and curling together around each other whenever it was the three of them together.

What was even worse than losing the love of your life to someone else was losing the love of your life to your own sister – and to be a constant third wheel to them, on top of that.

But Nico wasn't allowed to dwell on it for too long and grow bitter, because then Percy was abducted and he had to tag along to a quest to find the missing omega. And finding they did.

Percy had looked awful. Tired, exhausted, with bags under his eyes and his cheeks fallen in from months of being a homeless, packless omega on the streets. It broke Nico's heart and made him want to growl and kill everyone who had hurt Percy and then he wanted to scoop Percy up and kiss him silly, because in the months Percy had been missing, Nico had actually presented.

Nico wasn't the di Angelo who got to scoop Percy up, whirl him around and kiss him. Bianca was.

Nico's bitterness returned and hit him hard. But they had a war to fight. Again. So his bitterness had to take a backseat. Instead, the seven collected Percy and the two Roman alphas he had been teamed up with – Reyna and Frank. Together, they went to war.

/break\

The only place Percy felt really, truly safe and at ease used to be in his mother's arms. Used to. Before he had found the di Angelos and brought them to camp and into his life. They became his friends fast, just like Grover and Annabeth and Thalia. But Thalia left to join the hunt and Grover got busy searching for Pan and Annabeth was kind of complicated at times. Things with the di Angelos were easy. Nico was so easily excitable – especially when someone played Mythomagic with him – and Bianca was such a nice calm presence. They were both so strong.

Over the years that the three grew up, Percy watched how the two alphas slowly came more and more into their heritage with every passing month, growing into quite the extraordinary alphas.

Nico filled out insanely nicely from all the hours of training, having that mischievous grin of his and, aside from the bright orange camp-shirt, only wearing black. Studded belt, chains, torn skinny-jeans, he had an undercut and – by the time Percy saw them again, after six months of being missing thanks to Hera – also piercings. His dark-brown eyes could burn holes into any soul.

Bianca was simply beautiful. She had developed all the right curves at all the right places, preferably wearing a skirt of sorts to go along with the camp-shirt. Her curls normally fell long and free around her body and her charcoal eyes were as intense as her brother's.

Those siblings were, essentially, like someone upon creation had decided that this fine alpha-material should not go to waste so there should be one for everyone. A male alpha and a female alpha, both with extraordinary powers, both powerful demigods and strong fighters. Both very protective and gentle too though, as Percy remembered from late nights of being curled together and updating them on pop-culture by binge-watching Tim Burton movies.

But that had been before either of the three had presented. Things changed after Percy and then Bianca presented. She asked him out. Just flat asked in that direct way of hers. And Percy? How could he say no to that? One of the most impressive alphas he had ever met asked him out. The war was over, they would get to live in peace and have normal lives. He wanted a normal life. Having a girlfriend, a nice and sweet alpha. It was perfect, for a little while.

Then Nico started pulling back. Just when Percy was starting to be happy. Part of Percy's heart ached at the fact that he had chosen Bianca over him, but he hadn't even presented yet, he was still so young and maybe it just wasn't meant to be. He thought they would be friends, but it didn't feel that way, not after Percy and Bianca got together. It felt like Nico hated him for stealing his sister.

Things only got messier when they went to war _again_. Percy had to live on the streets, not remembering anything. He met the Romans and befriended Reyna and Frank as they went on their quest to save Thanatos. Percy got to be reunited with Bianca and Nico and Annabeth. New friends were made, new enemies were slayed. Another war was won.

And all Percy _really_ wanted was a safe place to curl up in and finally, after everything they had been through, he was finally allowed that safe place. He finished high school in New York living with his mom and Paul, but once he was done, he moved to New Rome with the di Angelos.

He wasn't really sure what his relationship with Nico was anymore at that point. They were back to friends, but there was still that strain to it. Bianca wanted to be with her omega and she too had finished high school and wanted to go to college. As Nico's only living relative, she insisted he'd move in with them and attend high school in New Rome.

Things went back to being not so good. When Percy came out of the shower, Nico would growl at him and turn tail. When Percy tried cuddling the younger alpha, Nico would try keep a distance.

"Remember one of the last conversations we had before I was abducted by the queen of crazy?", asked Percy casually while preparing dinner together with his girlfriend.

"Yeah?", nodded Bianca reluctantly as she offered him a spoon. "Open up."

Obediently, Percy did so and tasted the spaghetti sauce. "Mh. Not as good as what I usually get when you say 'open up', but really not bad, alpha."

"Naughty", snorted Bianca and rolled her eyes. "So... you still think Nico hates you?"

"I don't know what to think", sighed Percy frustrated as he turned toward his alpha. "Talk to him. If my being here is a problem for him, then I want to... I would move out."

Bianca didn't look happy with this, but she still nodded in agreement. Percy smiled pleased and leaned in to kiss her softly. He honestly didn't know why she hadn't courted him yet. They were nineteen by now, they were living together, they loved each other. Bianca completed him, she was what he wasn't and he was what she wasn't. But something seemed to hold her back and Percy suspected it was Nico. He was her brother and his behavior toward her chosen omega was rather hostile. If Nico disapproved, if her only family disapproved... maybe she wouldn't chose him.

/break\

Bianca watched Nico intensely, eyes dark and glaring as he went through the motions. "What?"

"Nothing", hummed Bianca innocently. "Just wondering what made you turn from seeing Percy as the golden-glowing hero he is to seeing him as... some kind of vile villain."

"What?", asked Nico once more, blinking slowly.

"Percy thinks you hate him", replied Bianca honestly. "He's miserable. And I don't like when _my_ omega is miserable. So. Tell me, what is it? Can't share me, because it's been just you and me for so long now? Are you scared I won't have time for you once I start courting Percy? Because if that's it, then you're being a major dick to one of your best friends."

He stared at her ridiculed before snarling. "I'm not jealous of _him_."

Bianca's eyes widened comically. "...You're jealous of _me_. Oh gods, how did I not see that? You've had hearts in your eyes since the first time we met him. You love him. You don't hate Percy. You... You hate me. Because I took _your_ omega away from you."

"I don't hate anyone", groaned Nico frustrated, glaring at his older sister. "I love you, Bia. You're the only family I got. And I _want_ you happy. I want you to have the perfect omega, but do you _have_ to think the same omega to be perfect as I do?! I just... I'm _trying_. I'm trying to be happy for the both of you, but I just don't know how to behave around him. You haven't bonded yet, so whenever he tries _cuddling_ or something, all I can think is that I have this gorgeous omega all up against me and he's unbound, but then I remember that he's your boyfriend and I just... it _hurts_."

Bianca took a shaky breath as she grabbed her brother and pulled him into a comforting hug. She cooed at him and soothed him as he started shedding genuine tears, finally letting out all the feelings he had been bottling up for years now. All she wanted to do was make it good again, but she couldn't, because making it good wasn't possible – because only Percy could make it good.

/break\

Percy knew eavesdropping wasn't nice, he also knew he should trust his alpha to set things right, but he was curious and he wasn't good at listening to orders anyway. But standing there in the doorway and listening to Nico admitting all those things had been... overwhelming.

"Amore? You look distracted", whispered Bianca gently as she crawled into bed.

She was wearing a silver nightgown that fell softly around her body. He liked that robe, it was soft silk. He instinctively leaned into it, rubbing his cheek against her stomach. She laughed as she started caressing his hair gently. They curled together tightly.

"I kind of... listened in on your conversation with Nico. I know I shouldn't have", whispered Percy.

"...You... you heard what he said?", asked Bianca, gulping hard before sighing. "Well, it might just be for the better. I've been trying to find any kind of way to deal with this. I want to make things better, easier. For all three of us. But I wouldn't know how. You will _not_ move out. But... I also don't want for Nico to move out. Please, omega mia, if you have any suggestions at all, share them."

Percy's cheeks flushed brilliantly as he bit his lower lip and stared up at Bianca. " _You_ could share."

"Pardon me?", asked Bianca confused, brows furrowed.

Percy sat up and locked eyes with his girlfriend. "I love you. You know that. But... I've... I've been thinking about your brother a lot lately. And I know it's wrong. But back when I first befriended the two of you, I thought wow, I'm a lucky omega to have two amazing alphas like those care about me. And I am. But... But I'd be even luckier if I had those two amazing alphas take care of me. I know it's asking a lot of you, but it's actually not that uncommon for alpha siblings to share an omega. And yes, I might have read into the matter, well, I asked Annie to read into the matter. It caused her some trouble because then she was being cornered by Reyna who asked if Annabeth seriously intended to also date Hylla. Yes, that's the reason why Rey and her sister have been so growly lately. Anyway, I just... maybe you could at least give it a thought? Perhaps?"

Percy used his ever-effective kitten-eyes of doom on her and hoped for the best, but all he got that night was a gentle kiss and the suggestion to go to sleep, which was probably fair enough.

/break\

"Mio fratellino, would you like to share the most beautiful and perfect omega with me?"

That hadn't been Bianca's exact words, but that sure was the gist of it. Nico still wasn't really sure what had made Bianca make up her mind over night, but after holding an embarrassingly crying Nico in the evening, she then proposed to share her omega with him the next day. Apparently, it had been _Percy's idea_. Nico spent the entire day in a daze and walking around like a zombie, because he had a hard time wrapping his head around the mere idea. It wasn't uncommon that siblings of the same secondary gender might end up sharing a mate, especially when they grew up as close as Bianca and Nico. They had naturally developed the same protectiveness and love for the same omega. But when Nico returned home that night, there was a flustered and fidgeting Percy waiting for him on the couch and Nico knew the offer had actually been serious.

It was the last thing that Bianca had needed to actually court Percy. Nico knew she loved Percy as much as Nico did and it had confused the younger di Angelo why she still hadn't courted and claimed Percy. Because Nico had been a hostile douche. That was why. But now, now that Percy had both the alphas he wanted and all problems were solved, the di Angelos started courting their omega. Romantic dates and gifts, massages and bubble baths for when Percy's day at the dojo where he worked beside classes were too long and exhausting. Kisses and home-cooked meals, watching movies curled together on the couch with their omega between them.

"And you're _sure_ about this, Perce?", asked Nico worried, nibbling Percy's neck.

"Yeah. Come on. Please. I want _both_ of you inside of me when you mark me. Please? I've been, uh, prepping for this for weeks now. I really want it. Please?", begged their omega prettily.

Bianca snorted. Like either di Angelo would ever be able to deny their pretty omega when he bared his neck to them and was naked and sprawled out like that. It was true, he had been playing with some _large_ toys lately, but the siblings still worried. They exchanged a last glance before agreeing that they'd give their omega what he was craving, even if it'd leave Percy tied to the bed for the next day to recover. It was their mating, after all. They would finally claim Percy as theirs.

"If our pretty omega thinks he can take two alpha cocks at once", chuckled Bianca, fingering Percy.

Percy whimpered as he rocked on four of her fingers. "I can take two annoying, over-protective, over-bearing alphas in a relationship, I can take them in bed too, Bia."

"He's so cheeky", huffed Nico while lubing his own cock up. "You think you're ready, Perce?"

Percy nodded sharply as he spread his legs even more in invitation. Bianca pulled Percy's cheeks apart in offering to her brother and he carefully eased his way into the slick, warm hole. Percy's cock jerked in want as one of his alphas entered him. Sure, he has had plenty of sex with both his alphas already, but he had been talking about wanting both at the same time for a while now.

"Such a good omega, so pretty when he's taking an alpha cock", praised Bianca gently.

She caressed him soothingly and waited until her brother was comfortably seated all the way inside their omega before she eased her way in beside him. It was a very tight fit with both their thick cocks and they worried it would be too much, but all Percy did was moan and whimper needily. Nico grinned and rolled his eyes at their greedy little omega, nibbling his neck as the siblings started thrusting, fucking Percy into an incoherent begging mess, completely blissed out.

"You think you can take two knots at once, omega mia?", asked Nico teasingly, jerking Percy off.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, _ye—es_ ", groaned Percy, baring his neck to them both. "Please?"

He rested his head against Nico's shoulder behind him, begging for their bite. Nico tilted his head down to bite the side right in front of him while Bianca leaned forward to bite the other side. Both alphas could feel their knots swelling as they marked their omega as theirs. When they knotted him, he came hard and they soon followed, before all three collapsed into a peaceful, tired mess of limbs.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Because Bianca abandoning her brother who is only ten years old, her ONLY family, for the sake of whatever was one of the dumbest decisions any character has ever made in PJatO. Like. Seriously. So, I fixed that :D And I always felt that if Bianca had lived and the di Angelos would have stayed at camp, they'd grow very close with Percy. And what's better than one di Angelo? Having two! ;)_

 _The next story in the series is gonna be a Beckendorf/Silena/Percy one where the mated alpha couple asks Percy to be their surrogate! What's his answer going to be?_


	7. BeckendorfSilenaPercy - Love Child

PJatO || Charlenercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Love Child || Charlenercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Love Child

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, courting, mating, dick-girl, heat, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, breeding, mpreg, fluff

Main Pairings: Charles/Silena/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Charles and Silena are a happy, mated couple. The war has been over for a few years now and both want to settle down, start a family in New Rome. A normal life. The problem? They're both alphas. And two alphas can't have children. So they ask Percy to be their surrogate. Because they love him and know he'd be the only one they'd want as their children's mother. But Percy says no, out of love.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Love Child_

Female alphas were barren. Even though Silena got to thoroughly enjoy sex with her alpha mate Charlie, she knew their mating would never bear fruit. As the daughter of Aphrodite, she had a lot of love to offer and the thought of never having cubs to shower with that love, it broke her heart just a little. Silena would never regret her choice of mate. She loved Charles Beckendorf so very much. Her calm, grounding mate was just what she needed in her life, having always been the more jumpy and talkative one. They completed each other, they were meant to be with each other.

Especially after they managed to live through two wars. Part of her still couldn't believe they had. The Titan War. The Giant War. And somehow, the mated pair had come out of them both alive and together. The thought of losing Charlie and being alone was absolutely horrifying. No, the wars were over and both of them were still alive – and happy.

Beckendorf and Silena were engaged and living in New Rome, with the pretty house and the picket fence. Beckendorf had opened a garage and Silena started a beauty salon together with her Roman half-sister Gwen. Life was good and calm and serene and wonderful, but not perfect.

They wanted a family. Cubs, to take care of, to cherish and adore. Silena couldn't wait to have a son or daughter and give them a wonderful make-over, all the cute little clothes she could bu. Charles was dreaming of the day his child would bring the first self-built invention, all bright-eyed and Charles would be so proud of whatever it was. Their family would be nearly perfect.

It couldn't be because they were both alphas and two alphas couldn't procreate together. Silena, with all the love she had to give, spent a lot of time these days mourning that. But it wasn't as though they didn't know the _perfect_ omega. They knew who they'd want as the carrier of their children. No, not just as the carrier, but also as the mother to their children. Both of them had been in love with that particular, beautiful, sweet and gentle omega for years now.

Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus. It was far too easy to fall for the charming sweetheart. For a while, Silena had simply felt protective over Percy, because he was a young, guide-less omega. Most had a pack in their cabin, but Percy had a cabin all to himself. But then the Titan War ended and Percy came into his full omegan heritage. His scent was all-consuming and he was so perfect and sweet. Silena had never met anyone with a kinder, more gentle heart outside of her own cabin.

"I _love_ your apple pie, Silly", groaned Percy pleased as he stuffed his face.

Silena bit her lips as she watched how adorable the omega was when he was all happy and sated. She grabbed Charlie's hand next to her and squeezed tightly. He made a deep growling sound in his chest, as pleased and happy with having the omega in their den as Silena was.

"I know you do, sweetie", smiled Silena gently. "We... wanted to talk to you. Ask you something."

"Shoot", prompted Percy as he stared at the alpha couple eagerly.

He loved spending time at their place. Honestly, sometimes he felt as though he was spending more time here than at home. Then again, he was sharing 'home' with Annabeth and since Annabeth started dating Reyna, well, there were things happening at their apartment that Percy didn't need to hear or accidentally walk in on... Not to mention, Leo was also working at Beckendorf's garage and the fiery omega had kind of become one of Percy's best friends after the Giant War. Somehow, Percy had ended up working at Silena's beauty salon – he mainly took care of the pools and the aquariums though. But Percy liked working with Silena, a lot. Then again, he generally loved spending time with both Silena and Beckendorf. They had been probably the kindest to him at camp. He admired the two alphas. He might have also had a crush on them since they had spent the fourth of July together with him, after finding Festus all those years ago. He knew it was ridiculous, pining for the perfect alpha-couple. After all, they had chosen an alpha-mate, so what would they even want to do with an omega? Biting his lower lip, he shook that thought off.

"Charlie and I, we... we've been thinking about staring a family for a few months now", started Silena slowly, clinging onto Beckendorf's hand. "But, you know we're both alphas. So we were thinking about... a surrogate. And... we wanted to talk to you about that."

"Why would you talk to me about asking an omega to surro... oh", grunted Percy.

He made a full-stop as he started catching on. Silena and Charles all the while fidgeted nervously. They were staring intensely at the omega. They loved Percy. Oh, they did. But he was the hero of Olympus, the one most sought-out omega of all of the demigodly world. And even though the omega had elegantly declined any courting offers from any alphas, they knew he would one day chose a very special alpha. Hopefully, one who would also deserve the special omega. Still, if they could at the very least have a cub of their own, a cub given to them by the perfect omega. Because Percy was the kindest person there was and he would always help his friends.

"No. I... I can't, I'm sorry", whispered Percy after a moment, shaking his head wildly.

"W—What?", asked Silena surprised, eyes wide.

"I... I would _love_ to help you, I know you'd be _amazing_ parents, but... I... I'm not going to be a virgin pregnancy", huffed Percy before his cheeks turned dark-red. "I, uh, I also don't... I can't... I couldn't _abandon_ my baby. I couldn't have a baby and not be his or her mom. I couldn't."

Silena faltered and stared down at her hands in guilt. They should have taken that into account. Of course Percy wouldn't be able to separate carrying a child and being its mother. It had been a selfish request and she felt shame overtake her as she shook her head.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It was selfish of us to ask that of you", sighed the daughter of Aphrodite and looked up at him with sad eyes. "We shouldn't have asked that of you. You should have your first child with the alpha you love, Percy. You deserve that."

"...That wouldn't be a problem here", muttered Percy to himself beneath his breath.

"What?", grunted Beckendorf surprised, reaching out to curl his fingers around Percy's chin and lift his head so the omega would look at them. "What did you just say, Percy?"

Percy's eyes were ridiculously wide as he stared at them red-faced. "I—I said that aloud?"

"Well, wouldn't call it loud. What _did_ you say?", asked Silena very confused, not having heard it.

"The way I heard it, you... said that that wouldn't be a problem _here_ ", repeated Beckendorf softly. "What does that mean, Percy? Does... that mean you... like us?"

Percy's horrible blush grew even darker at that as he was wrecking his brain for a way out. "C—Can we like just forget I said that and maybe go back to eating pie?"

Smooth, Percy. Real smooth. Percy winced at his own inability to lie properly.

"No. No, we can't. Percy, sweetie, please. Tell us what you meant?", asked Silena hopefully.

If any more blood found its way into his cheeks then Percy's head was going to explode. Ducking down some, Percy tried making himself small in a demure way. Small, submissive omegas always spoke to an alpha's instinct to protect. Maybe they'd just drop the subject out of instinct...?

"...Percy, are trying to make us leave you alone?", asked Beckendorf, voice a bit amused.

"W—What? I—I'd never-", started Percy with a pout.

"You don't cower _ever_ , sweetheart. And you couldn't possibly make yourself any smaller than you are doing right now", chuckled Silena fondly. "Don't try to worm your way out of uncomfortable conversations by being a poster-boy omega now."

Percy continued pouting defiantly as he glared up at the couple. "Personally, I think it is unfair that you two know me so well. Can't you just behave like normal alphas and coo at the poor, fragile little omega and leave him alone when he's uncomfortable?"

"Doll, you're a lot of things, but a 'poor, fragile, little' omega isn't the way I'd describe you", stated Beckendorf amused, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "Well. The 'little' maybe. A little whirlwind of an omega is what you are, firecracker."

Ducking his head again, Percy gave just the smallest cheeky grin at that. It was odd, one would think that out of Beckendorf and Silena, she would be the one throwing around nicknames, but she generally just called Percy sweetie or sweetheart. Beckendorf on the other hand? He had a broad array of nicknames for Percy. And Percy liked them all. Liked them a lot.

"Now, Percy", prompted Silena firmly.

"...I like you _a lot_ ", admitted Percy with hot cheeks, returning his eyes to his knees. "I—I wouldn't mind having your cubs, but I would mind not... being a part of that family. That's why it's an awful idea and we should just forget all about it, okay? I'm sure you'll find a nice omega to-"

"We don't want some random omega to carry our cubs", interrupted Silena gently as she reached out to grasp his hands, easing them off his jeans. "We specifically asked you, because... you're the only omega we'd want. We... didn't... see any chances in asking to court you, to be honest. You're _you_ , Percy. Not to mention, we're five years your seniors, while you can have your pick with the young, eager alphas of _your_ generations, sweetheart."

"Well, I don't want some boasting, immature, full of himself alpha", huffed Percy, pout returning to his face as he glared at their linked hands. "I... prefer more mature alphas who got their lives sorted out, because personally, I'm kind of done with the teen angst stuff at this point. I want to move on with my life and have a real life. Love, a family, a future. All that stuff."

"So, if we were to ask you for your permission to court you, what would your answer be, little ocean?", asked Beckendorf gently, looking at Percy with honest, open eyes.

"...I... guess the answer would be... yes?", replied Percy unsure, nervously chewing his lips.

"Would you allow us to court you, sweetie?", asked Silena properly.

"Yes", nodded Percy with a stupid grin on his face. "Yes, I would."

/break\

Being courted by Silena and Beckendorf was pretty much the epitome of awesome courting.

Silena was _the best_ baker in all of New Rome and every single morning when Percy got to work, he would find fresh muffins or cupcakes or something more fancy in his locker waiting for him, always with blue sprinkles or sugar-hearts or other kind of blue decoration. Whenever Percy was down or exhausted, there would be something sweet waiting for him too, because she was just that good at reading emotions. At this rate, Percy was going to look pregnant from all the food alone.

And then there were the gifts. Little trinkets, like self-made jewelry designed by Silena and made by Beckendorf, or cute metal figurines of dolphins and horses and other sweet animals. A new shield, a couple sets of knives, a really cool new chest-armor with engravings of two pegasi.

Not to mention the dates. The dates were amazing. Picnics at the lake, driving out with the boat that Beckendorf had built and named _Sea's Beauty_ , because he could just be that cheesy. A weekend trip to New York, which included visiting Percy's mom and formally meeting her as the alphas who were courting her son, which involved a lot of cooing and a lot of teasing and some attempts at threats from Paul until Beckendorf fixed the leaking sink and the creaking floorboard and suddenly, he was the most wanted son-in-law and Percy was left blushing embarrassed. There was also a lot of teasing from friends – primarily Leo and Piper, who asked if they were supposed to call Percy 'step-mom' now, considering that Silena and Beckendorf had been like parents and mentors to the two since their arrival at camp. Especially in the months prior to the Argo II's first flight, when the whole demigodly world was new to them. Everyone knew that Silena and Beckendorf were like mom and dad to the Aphrodite Cabin and the Hephaestus Cabin. Still, even now that they had moved on to New Rome, they were always there for Shane and Lacy, the current heads of their cabins, to call them with any questions and they'd be there when needed.

Percy knew they would be such good parents. They'd be amazing parents. Percy could feel the longing grow with every passing week of courting, of being their boyfriend. He was so ridiculously deeply in love with them at this point, it wasn't funny anymore. They had been courting for six months now and all Percy could think about was how good Charles would look with a cute blonde pigtailed girl on his shoulders, laughing and giggling, or how sweet Silena would react when a chocolate-skinned little rascal would steal cookies off the plate.

"My heat is coming up."

That effectively stopped dinner preparations. Charles actually nearly dropped the steaks he was about to carry outside for their barbeque. Silena paused, in the middle of mixing the salad. Both alphas turned to stare at Percy in surprise and okay, maybe Percy could have found a more sensible way of bringing the topic up, but then again, when had Percy ever been known to do _that_?

"...Sweetie...", started Silena, very unsure how to continue that sentence. "Do you... want us to drive you to the doctor's for your shots? I think we got a tight schedule tomorrow, but the day after, if that is good, otherwise I could of course cancel some appointments and go with you-"

"I've been going to the doctor's on my own since I was twelve", stated Percy rather pointedly, giving her a bit of an amused look. "And I got my last shots on my own too while we were courting. But, I mean... I think we need to sit down and compare notes. See if we're all on the same page with where this courting is headed and then we should talk... options."

"You've been rehearsing that with Annabeth, haven't you?", accused Beckendorf a bit amused.

"...Maybe", grunted Percy with red ears. "But I wanted to sound... mature. Which I've never been good with, but I want you to take me _serious_ with this and not play it down as my nature."

"I think we really do have to compare notes if that's what you think of us", chided Silena sternly.

"No...", started Percy and groaned before he grabbed the noodle salad to carry it outside.

Silena and Beckendorf raised their eyebrows and carried the meat and the green salad out too, following their irritated omega. They continued setting the table, waiting for Percy to speak up.

"I know you're not like that. You're not that kind of alphas. But I just... I've been getting it a lot lately, people dismissing me for being an omega and it's been rubbing me the wrong way. It's like, oh, the war's been over for two years, everyone forgot that I'm actually a _hero_ and not just an _omega_ ", sighed Percy, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry. But... it's not just that. I really do want for you guys to know how serious I am about this. That it's not just the upcoming heat talking. Okay?"

"Okay, then.. Tell us what's on your mind, Sea Prince", prompted Beckendorf gently.

"We've been courting for six months now. And I've been in love with you since way before that. And I _love_ this courting and I love being with you and I generally love everything about this, but I want _more_. I think it's time for us to seal the matebond, because I know I don't want to back out."

"Neither do we", whispered Silena with a soft smile. "But what did you mean with 'options'."

"My... heat's coming up", repeated Percy his earlier statement. "And I _could_ go see my doctor and get my shots and we seal the bond and everything continues on, or... I could... _not_ get my shot. And... go into heat. And we could do... what started this whole relationship. Make a baby."

"Are you... Are you sure? You're still so young, do you really want to become a mother?", asked Silena worried. "We wouldn't want you to feel pressured about this."

"Now it's your turn not to insult me", warned Percy pointedly. "I wouldn't let you pressure me into that. I _want_ it. And I'm not that young. I'm nearly twenty. It's not like my job wouldn't wait for me, pretty sure my _boss_ would still keep me around even after maternal leave. But I've always wanted a big family and... and for that, I think starting early is a good way. I want this, Silly."

"Then we're doing this", assured Beckendorf as he took Percy's hand. "Because _we_ do want it."

/break\

Percy might have miscalculated when he thought going into heat with two alphas and all three of them having the mindset of making a baby would be an easy feat. It was the most exhausting weekend of Percy's life, including wars. He mewled exhausted as Silena fucked him deep and hard. They had been going round after round after round and Percy just knew he would be painfully sore by the end of this heat. Her lips wandered his skin, leaving marks in their wake. Beckendorf sat behind Percy, his own cock already hard again, pressing against Percy's back as the son of Hephaestus held Percy close and secure while Silena was fucking him deep and hard.

"A—Alpha", whined Percy, baring his neck to Silena in a pleading manner.

The mate-mark she had left there yesterday was still red and fresh and so alluring. Smiling gently at her sweet omega, Silena leaned down to kiss the tempting neck, trailing her tongue over the mark she had left there. Having him submit so prettily to her was truly all Silena needed to come. Her knot started swelling as she pounded deeper and deeper into Percy, making the omega whimper in a needful manner. Beckendorf growled pleased as he leaned down, nuzzling the other side of Percy's neck where he had left his mate-mark. Percy eagerly tilted his head back, trying to grant both his mates access at once, but the feeling of Silena's knot locking them together and her cum flooding his already stuffed stomach was very distracting and left little brain to concentrate on anything. Large, calloused hands found their way around Percy's middle to rest tenderly on top of his extended stomach. It had been six or seven rounds since they last had enough mind to go and take a shower, since then, Percy's new alphas had just kept pumping more and more cum into him, so eager and set on breeding their pretty omega as soon as possible.

"You need to drink something, dollface", growled Beckendorf softly.

He held the water bottle in front of Percy's face, gently prodding his mouth with the bottle's opening. The omega whined, but he found the thing on instinct and eagerly suckled. It made Charles chuckle in amusement, because it was really cute. But having two alphas proved to be rather practical, because the one inside Percy was far too overwhelmed by instincts and pheromones to care about anything but taking. Someone had to make sure that everyone was eating, drinking and also showering every now and again. Once the bottle was half-empty, Charles adjusted his two mates to lay more comfortably. Silena instantly curled protectively around Percy, purring in delight and peppering his face with kisses. Beckendorf smiled as he watched them. His perfect mates.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Been a while since I wrote this pairing. Missed it. It was my very first OT3 in the PJatO fandom._

 _The next piece in this series will feature Reyna/Percy, one of the pairings that hit me the hardest about HoO if I'm being honest. Damn is Reyna the perfect domme_


	8. ReynaPercy - New Rom(e)ance

PJatO || Reynercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – New Rom(e)ance || Reynercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – New Rom(e)ance

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: hetero, ABO-verse, dick-girl, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, collar, BDSM, pet-play, breeding kink

Main Pairings: Reyna/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Argentum, Aurum

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

When fate brought Percy Jackson to New Rome, Reyna knew it had to be a sign. New Rome was to be led by an alpha and an omega. Her last co-praetor had refused her and now she was hopeful. Hopeful that Percy was meant to be not just a great hero, but also _hers_.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _New Rom(e)ance_

Percy Jackson was _spunky_. Mischievous. Loud-mouthed. Reckless. Stubborn. Defiant.

Or, in short: Everything a good omega should not be. It was painfully obvious that Percy Jackson was not a Roman omega; Roman omegas knew their place. Percy? Well, he knew where he saw his place. At the head of it all. In the lead, taking charge and saving the day.

All qualities a good Roman omega would never dare displaying. Roman omegas, over all the centuries, had always been the good little house-keepers. Sweet, docile things that said 'Yes, alpha' and were all too willing to obey. Roman alphas, always ones to be in charge, were pleased by that.

Well, most Roman alphas were. Reyna, personally, found herself rather bored by that. What good was submission if it only came because the other had never been taught anything else? Reyna wanted her omega to submit to her out of his own free will, because he deemed her worthy of his submission. She genuinely didn't understand the appeal in having an omega submit to her simply because they were an omega and she was an alpha. There should be _more_ to it.

And oh, oh, was she impressed by Percy Jackson. He wasn't just ridiculously pretty, with those silken, messy black hair that just looked far too tug-able for pulling the boy into kisses or pushing his head down to do _other_ things, those sea-green incredible eyes that Reyna yet had to count all the shades of green and blue that were in them, those long, long legs that seemed to go on forever, that toned torso with the impressive six-pack, those pink, kissable lips that always seemed to be tugged into a mischievous grin of sorts and not to forget that utterly perfect, heart-shaped butt of his. So yes, Percy Jackson was ridiculously pretty and Reyna was _by far_ not the only alpha to notice once the omega entered New Rome. It was when the boy opened his mouth that most alphas had started to sneer at him. The boy didn't back off from anyone, no matter if they were omega, beta or alpha, he openly argued with Octavian instead of bowing his head and obeying the alpha.

He had no sense of boundaries, of social norms and unspoken rules.

It had intrigued Reyna from the first moment she laid eyes on him. And that interest only grew the longer she got to know Percy. She ended up aiding the crew of the Argo II, putting her trust into this extraordinaire omega – and he did not disappoint. Percy was an omega, a fighter, a _hero_.

He was absolutely anything that Reyna could ever want from an omega. He was pure adventure and excitement and temptation. So stubborn and cheeky and strong-willed. Reyna knew it would be the highest honor to have this omega submit to her willingly. To tame the stubborn sea.

"Uh. So... I found a bronze-puppy in front of my door and I was wondering if it's from you?"

Reyna turned some, a slight grin on her lips as she took in the adorably confused omega. The war had been over for a year now and Reyna had gotten to know Percy rather well by now. Two weeks ago, Percy had moved to New Rome to start college. Reyna knew that this was her opportunity. The past year, they all had been so busy rebuilding and repairing and rekindling. Not to mention mourning their losses. It had neither been the time nor the place to think of courting; not to mention, she wanted to get to know her chosen omega beyond 'gorgeous and cheeky' first. Which she had, over the past year. They had become friends, all nine of them had become friends, but what she saw in Percy was the potential for far more than friendship. Still, even as Reyna's mind was made up months into the repairs, she knew it still wasn't time. Percy was living in New York and helping the repairs of Camp Half-Blood, while Reyna was living in New Rome and helping the repairs of Camp Jupiter. Now. Now was the time. Now that Percy was living in New Rome, now that the repairs were basically all done, now that she had the friendship, trust and respect of the omega.

"His name is Aes. I asked Leo to make him for you", confirmed Reyna gently. "You said you're missing Mrs. O'Leary, since you sent her with Jason so he could travel around faster during his mission to build the temples of the gods. I thought you might like the company. Do you...?"

Aurum and Argentum, the golden hound and the silver hound that Reyna owned, sat up straight as the omega entered their territory. They tilted their heads curiously, knowing their mistress cherished this one and that he was always welcomed here, both dogs having grown fond of Percy's presence over the past months too. Not to mention the pup he was carrying. A metal dog, just like them, but in pup-size and made of bronze. The awkward little thing whined in Percy's arms.

"He's adorable", mumbled Percy with a blush, caressing Aes' head. "Aes, huh? That's cute."

The puppy whined and pushed its head up against the caress. It was made of bronze but with the same red eyes as Aurum and Argentum. Smiling at his puppy, Percy lifted him up some to look him in the eyes. Another thing that Reyna had fallen for about Percy. Percy was... unorthodox when it came to pets. He owned a hellhound, who was currently carrying Jason Grace through the states on his promised mission of building temples for minor gods, and a skeleton cat, who was living with Percy's mom and stepfather in New York. Percy had taken to Aurum and Argentum too, in the past months. Most of the Seven took to staying over at the praetors' house whenever they had been in New Rome to help the Romans with rebuilding and more than once, Reyna had walked in on Percy playing with Aurum and Argentum whenever the omega was here. So since Percy was missing his own dog and his home and was feeling pretty lonely in his dorm room at college, Reyna had thought that a puppy might be the perfect first courting gift.

"How was your day?", asked Reyna curiously, motioning for him to join her on the couch.

Percy eagerly crawled onto the couch with her, sitting decidedly closer than was protocol between an unmated omega and an unmated alpha. He leaned into her warmth some, Aurum and Argentum adjusting to sit with their paws on Percy's calves. He smiled as he reached one hand out to caress both their heads gently, his other arm still curled around the pup on his chest.

"Exhausting. Annoying. Draining", muttered Percy, leaning against the backrest of the couch in a way that bared his neck temptingly. "It was pretty shitty, until I returned to my dorm and found this adorable little guy waiting for me eagerly. It was... nice, coming home to someone greeting me. I hadn't realized just how much I missed that. Which is pathetic, considering it's only been like two weeks now that I have been living here..."

"It's not pathetic", chided Reyna gently, reaching a hand out to caress Percy's cheek. "You're an omega who uprooted from his pack. You've barely had contact with anyone since classes started, because you're so busy with getting used to college. That's not healthy for an omega, regardless of how strong he is. Hence the pup. To make you feel less lonely and help you get settled."

"Thank you", smiled Percy softly, leaning into her touch. "You... You've been a great help since I moved here, you know? I mean, Frank and Hazel try too, but... they are..."

"So enthralled by their omega?", offered Reyna amused. "I _know_. I live with them."

That got her a laugh from Percy and she really loved that sound. After Leo had come back from the dead, Frank and Hazel had been tripping over each other in their eagerness to court Leo and ensure that the omega would never leave them again. The three were disgustingly cute.

"Yeah, that", confirmed Percy with a small smile. "And it gets kinda old real fast. All that lovey-dovey behavior... Anyway, thanks. For everything. Especially this cutie."

"You're... welcome", replied Reyna softly, hand slipping down from Percy's cheek to rest on his neck, making the omega shudder. "But... But he is not just a regular gift, Percy."

"He's a courting gift", hummed Percy, caressing Aes beneath his chin.

"...Yes?", nodded Reyna a bit surprised, eying the omega in front of her.

"What?", chuckled Percy as he raised his eyes to look at her with a crooked grin. "This is an automaton, a very detailed one with a lot of... thought and work put into. Sure, Leo made it and not you, but _you_ thought it up. And Leo might be a genius engineer and builder, but even he wouldn't be able to create something so magnificent within less than a week. Not to mention that he... has personality, which suggests a spark of life given from a god. Which means you must have asked Leo to build him... months ago. He's far too special to just be a random gift, Rey. I'm not an idiot."

"Venus", supplied Reyna, confusing Percy for a moment. "The goddess who put a spark of life in, even though Vulcan was very... displeased by her request. But it seems Lady Venus is very fond of you. And I know that you're not an idiot, Percy. You're very special. Which is why I'd like to court you. I wanted to do so for a while, but I also wanted to give both of us enough time to get to know each other and... for it to be the _right_ time. Now, we live in the same city and the rebuilding of the city is basically done, which means we would have the time and the proximity to go on dates. If that is something you might like. I like you very much, Percy. You're everything I want in a mate."

"I wouldn't be here if I were opposed to it, would I?", asked Percy a little amused.

"Please, as much as I enjoy your playfulness, please be serious for a second", requested Reyna.

Percy sobered up some, nodding slowly. "You're right, sorry. Yes, I want to go out with you. You were... one of my strongest pillars in the past months, Rey. I know I can rely on you. You're strong and impressive and you're not so stuck-up like nearly all Roman alphas are, which is nice. I'm used to alphas growing impatient with me, thinking I should mind my place, thinking that I'm out of line for having my own damn mind. You're always... interested in what I have to say, you respect my choices. You stood up for me becoming praetor, even though I'm an omega. I feel... valued by you. And that's... that's very important for me. This little guy? Final tipping point, really. Because damn, that is the most thoughtful and adorable and amazing courting gift I could ever imagine."

"So you will allow me to court you?", whispered Reyna with a smile, slowly leaning in.

Percy grinned as he met her half-way for a very brief, innocent peck. "Yes, alpha."

/break\

Gifts got less expensive but no less thoughtful. Blue-dyed chocolate and roses. Cute stuffed toys. Comfortable, fluffy clothes when Percy was near his heat and Reyna knew he'd need something comfortable and something good for nest-building. One time, she even cleared his schedule for him because she noticed he was growing antsy and depressed from missing his parents so he could go to New York for a weekend. And even though Reyna insisted on paying for most dates, there were still enough where she allowed the stubborn omega to pay for them too.

Sealing the deal came nearly natural to them both and to all of their friends around them. Absolutely no one was surprised when Percy showed up with a mate-mark on his neck, showing it off proudly.

But when, a month later, Percy showed off his sapphire-blue collar just as proudly, there was more than just surprise all over New Rome. That any alpha had managed to force this stubborn, bratty omega into submission?! Oh, what a proof of strength from their praetor, indeed!

Percy scoffed at it but he didn't have half a mind to correct or argue with them. His alpha didn't need to _force_ him into submission. She had earned his submission. By being patient, understanding, kind, gentle and yet still firm. She knew when Percy needed her to take charge and be his alpha, but she also knew when he needed the space and freedom. She didn't control his _life_ , she controlled him in the bedroom, yes, when they both wanted it. She _respected_ him and thus, she deserved his respect. Unlike those backward alphas who thought omegas should obey just because they were omegas. No. Percy wore his alpha's collar with pride, even though Reyna had told him that he wouldn't have to wear it in public – many alphas insisted on that, on showing their claim publicly – but that only made Percy want to wear it. To rub it into those other alphas' faces.

Not to mention, it had been a slow process. The courting, the dating, the making out. The mating, the sex and then the submission. Step by step. They started slow, worked their way up. They made sure to be on the same page on their kinks, on what they expected from each other. It was perfect.

Reyna was perfect.

Not only was the Latina breathtakingly beautiful, with her pitch-black eyes and her long black hair framing her body like the dark aura of a goddess. Curves at all the right places, not just the soft ones of a woman with her impressive rack and her hips, but also the curves of training for years. No, Reyna was so brilliant, she seemed to understand Percy so well. She knew exactly what Percy needed when. And she was _so good_ at accepting what he needed.

"How have my boys been while I was gone?", asked Reyna as she entered the house.

She only paused for a moment when Aurum and Argentum weren't the only ones to greet her at the door. She smiled gently, caressing first her two metal hounds and then her precious omega, ruffling his hair affectionately. He loved her for it. When she had first given him the collar, because it _was_ a very old tradition to Romans, she had even told him that he wouldn't have to wear it in public. Yet Percy wore it with pride. And... he wore it for more reasons than that. He had been afraid at first, felt like a freak or like he was betraying all that he stood for when he accepted it and asked for more. After all, he was always posing as the strong leader, the unbending omega. Reyna was the one to assure him that just because he was a strong omega didn't mean he shouldn't get to submit and lean onto his alpha. She also had made it abundantly clear that he needed to be honest with her, about what he wanted, and she needed to be able to be honest with him. So when he had asked her, hunched over, making himself look smaller, awkwardness and nervousness rolling off of him in waves, if she would be opposed to pet-play and her only reaction had been a gentle reassuring smile and the promise to give it a try, he had been overwhelmed. They had done some role-play before then and it felt good, but it wasn't enough. The wars, especially Tartarus, had left their scars on Percy's soul and sometimes, he just wanted to _forget_. Forget that he was Percy Jackson, forget that he had indeed forgotten who he was, forget the wars and Tartarus and the six months of homelessness and memory-loss, forget all the losses he had endured over the years, forget the abuse from his first stepfather and bullies and monsters. After the first couple of more playful role-play, Percy had started to read into it, had started to fantasize into that direction. And he had found that he really enjoyed playing her puppy. It allowed him to detach himself from, well, himself. Though he only requested it when he was feeling very overwhelmed by something, or in times where his nightmares and PTSD were acting up badly. Today, he had a run in with a kid who was in awe and stared at Percy like some hero, telling him how he wanted to be just like Percy. Percy _hated_ that. That kids aspired to have a life like him. That young, impressionable demigods thought that being a hero was glamorous and shiny and awesome. It wasn't. Your friends die, you go through pain and hardships and there is loss all around. All Percy had wanted was to curl together somewhere safe, so he had returned home and decided to wait for his alpha to make him feel better.

"How's my most precious puppy?", purred Reyna teasingly, tilting Percy's head up.

Percy whined softly as he pushed up into her hand. Chuckling, Reyna led the way to the living room after kicking off her shoes and shedding her jacket. She got comfortable on the couch and placed the large, fluffy pillow next to her on the ground, patting it. Percy eagerly curled together on it, resting his cheek against her leg. She curled her fingers into his hair and started playing with it, while Aurum and Argentum laid down on either side of Percy, protective of their 'pack member'. Aes yelped high-pitched before crawling into the space between Percy's legs and his arms, curling together like the happy pup he was. Reyna smiled amused down at the puppy-pile at her feet.

"Good omega", praised Reyna gently, caressing Percy behind the ear. "You're such a good dog mommy, Percy. Your pup adores you so much, my precious. You're such a good puppy, Percy."

Percy sighed contently as he went basically slack under her caress and her praise. He hugged Aes closer, prompting his pup to whine happily and lick his hand a little. Honestly, he had kind of started seeing Aes as his pup. For now, it was a good substitute, because personally he thought he was a bit too young for cubs of his own just now. For the next couple of hours did they just stay contently together on the couch like that, with Reyna caressing him and praising him every now and again while Percy just sat there and basked in it all, content to be Reyna's 'good boy'.

"Come, Percy, time for my little bitch to be more than just a good boy", purred Reyna.

Percy's breath hitched. Being a 'good boy' was only part of his role. He wasn't just a puppy, he was the pup's mommy and he was Reyna's personal little bitch. It only added to the illusion of not being Percy Jackson. He eagerly made his way to their bedroom on all four, hastily shedding his clothes and crawling onto the bed to sit on all four, with his butt raised high in invitation. It was his favorite kind of sex, when he played Reyna's bitch and she would pretend to breed him. Both knew it was only part of the game, since he was on contraceptives and both agreed to still wait with the babies.

"Oh, such a good omega, presenting yourself like that for breeding", purred Reyna pleased.

Every single praise from her made him shudder in pure pleasure. He could feel himself already growing wet, hole clenching hungrily on nothing. He gasped strangled as two fingers slipped into his hole, scissoring him fast and good. Percy howled out, whining gently for her attention.

"Is my little bitch that eager?", taunted Reyna playfully, earning herself another whine.

Laughing a bit amused, Reyna pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her impressive, hard alpha-cock. As she eased her way in, she wrapped her fingers around his already leaking cock, gently caressing it and jerking him off very slowly, in a stark contrast to her hard, vigorous fucking.

"Such an eager little bitch", whispered Reyna into his ear, licking it and catching the earlobe between her teeth. "Want to be a good little puppy? Want to be bred nicely, mh? Like a good bitch?"

Percy whined pleadingly, baring his neck for his alpha and that was _it_. She bit down, right above the mate-mark she had left there months ago, biting down hard while her knot swelled up inside of Percy to lock them together. Percy came with a broken whimper on his lips, collapsing beneath her. She carefully maneuvered them to lay side by side, Percy's back against her chest.

"Good omega", praised Reyna lovingly. "Such a good little puppy."

"Thanks, Rey", panted Percy, angling himself to bare his neck to her again.

"Okay", nodded Reyna slowly. "So... Want to talk about it, Perce?"

She was running her fingers along Percy's torso, playing a bit with his nipples and tracing his torso while he leaned into the touch greedily. "I'd... I'd rather not. Can we just cuddle for now?"

"Anything you want, mi amor", assured Reyna as she kissed him. "Anything you need."

Percy had a soft smile on his lips as he drifted off, because he knew those words to be true.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This was an insane amount of fun. Honestly, out of all the PJatO characters there are, Nico and Reyna are the ones that seem the most like a born dom and domme to me.  
_

 _Next up is Apollo! Or: How Percy becoming a god prevents the Trials of Apollo from happening :D_


	9. ApolloPercy - The Sun's Light

PJatO || Apercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Sun's Light || Apercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Sun's Light

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, fluff, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting

Main Pairings: Apollo/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Apollo, Artemis

Own Characters: Marisol Jackson, Heliodoro Jackson

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

People liked to say that there was a certain glow to pregnant people. That was true, but no one had a glow comparing to Percy Jackson, pregnant with the Sun God's child. And Apollo's smile? Well, that was easily brighter than the sun when he got to hold his pregnant omega...

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _The Sun's Light_

"Heliodoro?"

"That sounds nice. What does it mean?", asked Apollo with a lazy smile.

He was laying curled around his omega, just content with having his mate close by. The day had been exhausting, aside from his regular daily godly duties, daddy dearest had to call in an all Olympians meeting that was as pointless as basically every other meeting. So after listening to three hours of bickering between Athena and Ares, Ares and Hephaestus, Zeus and Hera, Athena and Aphrodite, Demeter and Zeus and, generally, just everyone, Apollo had kind of a headache. And absolutely nothing was better against bad god-inducted headaches than curling together around his pregnant omega, head laying on Percy's chest and occasionally leaning down to kiss the visibly bulged stomach of his pretty, precious, perfect omega. Percy was facing away from Apollo, his laptop standing next to him so he could scroll around while his alpha was draped over him. One hand doing the scrolling and typing maybe a little slower and more awkwardly than usually, while the other hand was gently running through Apollo's hair, massaging his scalp soothingly.

"It means 'gift of the sun'. I think that's pretty fitting", replied Percy with a cheeky grin.

Apollo snorted, nosing Percy's pregnant belly. "What do you say, little one? You like it?"

"Oh!", exclaimed Percy all of a sudden, startling Apollo. "If it's a girl, we are _so_ naming her Marisol! It means 'sea and sun' and there is literally no name more perfect for our daughter."

"Heliodoro and Marisol. I like both", hummed Apollo contently, turning to look up at Percy.

"Yeah. Me too", grinned Percy as he slowly closed his laptop and turning toward the Sun God.

He smiled as he watched how his alpha continued peppering his stomach with kisses. Apollo was ridiculously affectionate and it had only increased after Percy had fallen pregnant. Percy soaked it all up greedily, thankful for the love and affection from his alpha.

/flashback\

The Giant War had ended and Percy was pretty much done with everything. He was done with the gods being idiots and sending demigods into wars that could be prevented if they'd actually _communicate_ with each other. He was done being their pawn.

"I _demand_ godhood", had been his exact words.

He didn't ask for it. They owed him far too much for him to be asking them for anything. And oh, the look on Zeus' face alone had totally been worth it! But they did owe him. The things he had endured during the Giant War? Six months on the streets, without memories or anyone to help him, being forced into the middle of another war, going through Tartarus. And at the end of it all? Nothing. Not even a damn lukewarm handshake. This time, Percy _wanted_ a reward. He wanted the godhood he had declined before. Not because he was greedy, not because he particularly wanted to be a god. But because he had come to realize that asking something of the gods was just not enough. He had asked for Calypso's freedom, yet nothing had come forth. The gods needed someone to keep them in check – and after everything they had put him through, he was fed-up enough to know he was willing to kick their asses to make sure they did what they promised. Not to mention that after what Hera had done to him – abducting him, stealing all of his memories, abandoning him all alone without _anyone_ for months, while she gave Jason cushy nice fake memories, a girlfriend, a best friend, even a satyr to accompany him safely to camp within literal hours of wiping his memories – Percy _never_ wanted to feel that helpless again. He never wanted to be at the gods' mercy like that again. He never wanted to be a pawn to them again. For that, he needed to become their equal. And he was ready to do exactly that. It didn't take the gods siding with him – Poseidon, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes – too long to convince the opposing forces – Zeus, Hera, Ares, Dionysus – and the others who did not particularly care about the matter at hand, they mainly then just agreed to spite Zeus. And so, Percy became the patron gods of heroes.

He did a good job doing so. He protected the demigods from irrational godly decisions. He even managed to protect another god from irrational godly decisions. In the end, it had come down to Percy to protect Apollo from Zeus' irrational anger. Zeus had been pissed and somehow decided that _Apollo_ was to be blamed for the mess of the Giant War, which was really plainly ridiculous. What about the Titan War? Ares had literally sided with the Titans and Percy had to fight the god when he was only twelve, but Ares hadn't gotten as much as a slap on the wrist! And _Hera_ was really the only god who had majorly messed up during the Giant War, if one were to ask Percy. Not just for how much she had clearly favored Jason when memory-wiping the both of them, also for memory-wiping them at all and switching them out for each other. Zeus and Poseidon, who had _both_ broken the oath of the three brothers, an oath sworn on the River Styx, had never received any kind of punishment whatsoever. But Apollo got punished for letting his legacy Octavian do as he pleased... and we're forgetting how Hermes' lack of parental guidance led to Luke literally raising the Titan King?! All of that was just utterly ridiculous to Percy and he had stormed into the meeting of the Olympians as soon as he had heard about a meeting to decide on Apollo's punishment. He had brought up all of the above mentioned points, leaving Ares, Zeus, Hera, Poseidon and Hermes shifting awkwardly in their seats and Apollo then go unpunished, as he should. Zeus had planned to turn Apollo human. Because that made a lot of sense, that short after two large wars that had destroyed Olympus, the underworld and the underwater kingdom. As in; a time where they needed all hands on deck to rebuild and rekindle and strengthen themselves again.

That had actually been how Percy and Apollo grew closer. Apollo was thankful for Percy's strong words in his defense and he made a point of spending more time with Percy. He'd often invite Percy on rides in the sun chariot. Occasionally, Apollo would just drop by at Percy's new quarters on Olympus with some kind of fancy meal he had picked up on his way around the globe. He had also introduced Percy to the Muses, who were really even more awesome than in Disney's _Hercules_.

The two of them became close friends. Very close friends. Aside from Hermes, who was constantly flitting around and thus not really there a lot, and Aphrodite, Apollo was the only Olympian on Olympus he was really good friends with. It was nice. He got to know the gods on an entirely different level. He also got to know quite a few minor gods and befriended them too.

Many of the minor gods had come to respect Percy a lot, actually. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind. He was not only just a minor god, he was also just a demigod turned god, and on top of that, he was also only an omega. An omega speaking out against the strongest alphas in existence; the gods and among them, the Alpha of alphas – King Zeus.

Sadly, that got him the wrong kind of attention. Godly alphas started trying to woo him, thinking he would be a nice price to own. He really wasn't a fan of that; especially since most gods generally weren't fans of _permanent_ matebonds. They had primary bonds, yes – like Zeus with Hera, Poseidon with Amphitrite, Hades with Persephone – but not permanent bonds, because they still had secondary bonds, temporary ones to sire children with mortals. Percy understood the need for heroes, but he didn't see himself playing second fiddle while his alpha went around, knocking other omegas up. He's rather stay mate-less than find himself horned like Hera.

And then Apollo started courting him. It was so much against his principles. He didn't want to say yes. But Apollo looked at him with those large, sky-blue eyes, lower lip pushed forward pleadingly. Reluctantly, Percy decided to indulge Apollo and let him court, even though he made it abundantly clear that nothing would come forth from it. He was being serious about that, until one night.

"If you break my brother's heart, I will break your neck."

Percy had been in the middle of baking a marzipan cake. He couldn't really sleep and he figured he could as well bake a cake. Apollo had spoken about how much he was craving good marzipan the day before and considering unlike certain other gods, Apollo always worked hard, so he deserved a treat. Percy frowned as he looked up from the marzipan sun he was currently cutting to put on top of the cake. Artemis entered the cottage with a serious look on her face.

"I'm not going to break his heart", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes. "I made it clear that I won't agree to become a 'primary omega' to anyone. He knows that the courting is just... for fun."

"Not to him", replied Artemis sharply. "His biggest weakness is that he loves with his whole heart. It's why, when someone tries to hurt him, it's _always_ through his lovers. You know his track-record. Coronis betrayed him, even though Apollo thought she could be the one for him after she bore Asclepius. Cassandra he loved and bestowed the gift of prophecy upon, just for her to reject him. Daphne was turned into a plant. Hyacinthus was turned into a plant. Acantha was turned into a plant. Cyparissus turned into a plant. I could go on like this. Honestly, my brother quite _literally_ has a garden of former lovers. The point is, Apollo is not lucky when it comes to the heart. It's why he has never found a consort for himself, like basically every single other Olympian god. Whenever he falls in love, he falls hard and deep and he gets his heart broken and it always destroys him and I am the one left to pick up the pieces. He has been looking for his omega, his mate and consort, for so, so long. And every single time he picks someone, every single time he falls in love, either it is unrequited, or the chosen one is being taken away from him. If you don't have intentions to commit to my brother, then stop this courting process right now, because I will not watch him get his heart broken yet again, not by your hands, Percy Jackson."

"...I... I can't", whispered Percy and shook his head slowly, staring down at his cake angrily. "I want... I want to be my alpha's one and only, not just his number one. I don't share."

"No one said you had to", whispered Artemis, voice growing softer. "Like I said, he has been searching for his one, true love. He doesn't care about siring demigods, if he would get to have a mate, to have an omega all to himself, a consort at his side."

"He's an Olympian. He can't just not have any more demigodly kids", argued Percy doubtfully.

"So am I and you don't see me having demigodly children. Or Hera. Or Minerva", offered Artemis.

"But... he'd give that up... for me...?", asked Percy hopefully, fidgeting just a little.

"How about you go and talk to him about that?", suggested Artemis, one eyebrow raised. "Either you agree, or you tell him firmly that you do not want to be his mate, but... stop giving him hope. Right now, he is still convinced that he can change your mind, woo you with the courting."

Percy nodded slowly, unsure what else to say about this. She seemed to understand, because she left and Percy spent the rest of the night absentmindedly finishing the cake and just sitting in front of it kind of dazed until the sun raised over Olympus. He had spent the entire night mulling it over.

"Oh, cake! For me? You shouldn't have, sunshine!"

Percy blinked as he turned to look at the broadly grinning Sun God. "You want a permanent bond?"

That gave Apollo some pause and the god sobered up as he slid into the chair opposite Percy. "Uhm. Yes? I... You... You didn't think I'd court you to have you as my primary omega? I want you to be my one and only, Percy. You're... You make me laugh and smile, even when all I want is curl together and forget the world. You know how to lift my mood when my day was exhausting. You laugh about my stupid haikus. And yes, I _know_ they're stupid. You know when I need you to distract me with massive babbling, but you also know when I just want to sit together in silence. You literally just baked my favorite cake over night for no apparent reason at all. You're perfect. You're the sweetest, kindest, most gentle omega. You're also the fiercest, strongest, most dangerous one."

"You can't give up siring demigod children", argued Percy with a frown. "You're an Olympian god. Camp Half-Blood needs your offsprings and their powers."

"It's not like I'm the _only_ god with my powers", shrugged Apollo, leaning forward some and resting his chin on his hands as he watched Percy working himself up with just the smallest smile.

"You're the Sun God!", disagreed Percy, waving toward the marzipan sun on his cake.

"And so is Helios. He's busy knocking mortals up too", countered Apollo, the small smile growing more as he realized that this was his chance to convince Percy.

"You're the god of prophecies!", continued Percy, gesturing wildly.

"So is your nephew Theoclymenos. Proteus' son", said Apollo casually, smile softening.

"You're the god of healing", argued Percy next, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"As is my son Asclepius. And his children Aceso, Panakeia and Hygeia", answered Apollo chipper.

"Archery!", threw Percy next at Apollo, poking his chest with a finger.

Apollo laughed and leaned back as he was being poked. "Skill of a fighter. Like Ares, or Enyo, or their son Enyalius, or even Athena, if you must. Just look at your buddy Frank."

"But music!", countered Percy, hands flat against the table-top.

"Helios' daughter Musika. Beautiful singing voice, you know?", grinned Apollo cheekily.

"Poetry...?", tried Percy, slowly caving in.

"You mean aside from half the Muses?", chuckled Apollo. "Evander, Mercury's son."

Percy sighed heavily as he sat down and buried his face in his hands for a groan. "Are... Are you serious? You'd give up your mortal affairs, siring demigods, all for... for me?"

"I fell in love with you, Percy. The moment you defended me so fiercely in front of my father and saved me from punishment. I'm a god. I'm not used to others protecting _me_ ", said Apollo softly. "And it only got worse when we actually started spending time together. You're... everything I could ever want in an omega, Percy. I never want another omega aside from you, Percy. I mean it. Even without me siring demigods, all my realms are covered by minor gods. No loss for future wars. There's no _need_ for demigod children of Apollo. The only children of mine that I want... would be with you. As a real, actual family, with you as my mate."

"O... Okay. Let's... do this courting for real", nodded Percy with a dark blush.

"Really?", asked Apollo ecstatic, running around the table to grasp Percy around his waist and whirl him around. "That was it? That was why you denied me? Not because you don't want me, but because you would want me all to yourself? Oh, you should have said so. I only want you."

Percy's blush darkened even more as he buried his face in the crook of Apollo's neck, arms around the blonde as he was still being whirled around by the excited Sun God. "That's... That's all I want. To be your one and only. Because I... I do... kind of... love you. Kind of a lot."

Apollo laughed at that and sat Percy down on top of the table, standing between the former demigod's legs and leaning in to steal the very first kiss between them. It was soft and gentle. And warm. So very, very warm. Not just physically because Sun God and all, but also emotionally.

"You know, you... already courted me for the past months?", whispered Percy softly as he leaned forward for another kiss. "You... don't really have to keep courting me. We could just... date."

And dating they did. For the next year, the two of them were dating. Apollo didn't stop courting Percy though; spoiling him with food and flowers and presents. He made it quite clear that he didn't consider this 'courting', he considered it 'treating his omega the way he deserved to be treated; spoiled rotten' and that he was not going to stop that. Apollo thought that showering an omega with affection and gifts just to win them over was silly, because it shouldn't be some form of bribing to get an omega to agree to the mating, it should be a form of showing his appreciation for the omega. And he wasn't going to stop appreciating his omega after he actually became _his_. Percy really liked that way of thinking and he basked in the attention and the cute, little gifts. It didn't even have to be much. Sometimes, Percy would just wake up to find a single sunflower waiting for him.

It was their one year anniversary when Percy decided that it had been long enough. There was absolutely no way he was going to change his mind. He had fallen irredeemably deep in love with Apollo and he knew that there would never be another alpha for him. So on their one year anniversary, Percy was awaiting his mate-to-be naked on top of the sun chariot, sprawled out and grinning by the time Apollo went to check the sun, as he always did right after waking up and before the two of them ate breakfast together. The alpha paused, slowly blinking.

"I was wondering why you were already gone when I woke up", drawled Apollo slowly.

"Happy anniversary, alpha", purred Percy as he oh-so slowly spread his legs.

Apollo made a strangled gasping noise. Part of Percy feared that he was doing something very silly here and that Apollo would be annoyed about the obvious mess Percy was leaving on the hood of the yellow sports-car. But the way the older god's eyes darkened told Percy that no, Apollo most definitely did not care about the mess. Omega slick was covering the hood of the car where Percy was sitting, his hole already fingered open in preparation for his alpha. Apollo growled.

"Well, you know me. I'm always in for morning sex", grinned Apollo broadly. "Happy anniversary, sunshine. You do look absolutely lovely on top of my car like that..."

He approached with slow steps, running gentle but determined fingers up Percy's legs and pushing them apart some more. Apollo was only wearing his robes – he always slept naked and he always went to check on the sun chariot on his way to get a shower. Percy shuddered as his alpha crawled onto the car to rest between his spread legs. Grinning up at Apollo, Percy wrapped his arms around Apollo's neck to pull the blonde into a deep kiss. While kissing the Sun God, Percy slowly peeled the robes off his alpha to leave him in all his naked glory.

"You said you always wanted to fuck me on top of your car", shrugged Percy with a grin.

"And you always say that that's too dirty and uncomfortable", reminded Apollo curiously.

"Well. I washed your car before I climbed on top of it", answered Percy. "And... I figured that we should consume our matebond somewhere special and not just... like regular sex in our bed."

Percy had moved in with Apollo half a year ago and he loved living with the Sun God. But he really did want for this to be special and the two of them have had sex on their bed countless times by now. And on the kitchen-counter. And the kitchen-table. And the couch, of course. And the stairs, during one unfortunate time when Percy went into heat and was not patient enough to climb the stairs ("I'd rather climb you than the stairs", had been his words and they made it very hard for Apollo to argue with him, really). Apollo's eyes widened and he sputtered, looking upset.

"...W—What?", asked Percy worried. "I thought... today would be the perfect day for it? Or... are you not ready for it? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed-"

"What? No! Of course I'm ready, I don't want anything more than you as my mate!"

"Then why are you upset?", asked Percy confused.

"You washed my car and I didn't get to watch", whined Apollo. "I'd have put Missy Eliot's _Car Wash_ on and I could have seen you all soaked in soapy water, sensually rubbing yourself against the sun chariot and it would have been the best foreplay in the history of foreplays!"

"...I _washed_ your car. I didn't make out with it. There was nothing sensual about this", snorted Percy pointedly. "And you're a dirty, filthy pervert and I am reevaluating my mate-choices."

Apollo whined and adapted that adorable kicked-puppy look that Percy adored so much. Many of their godly friends were really agitated by the fact that Apollo and Percy were dating, because Apollo had the strongest puppy-pout on Olympus and Percy had the strongest kicked-kitten eyes. When the couple teamed up on someone about something, they were guaranteed to get it.

"Oh come on, you know I was joking, babe", whispered Percy teasingly, nibbling on Apollo's earlobe. "I love you, silly Sun God. Now come here, you're already all... hard and eager."

"When I see you naked and sprawled out? Always. Instant boner", leered Apollo.

Percy snorted as he grasped the hard dick of his alpha's and guided it toward his greedily clenching hole. Apollo caught on with what his omega wanted and gladly slipped into the awaiting warmth. There was absolutely no feeling comparable to being inside his omega, having Percy cling onto him as though he was the only thing binding him to this world. Apollo cupped Percy's ass with one hand, lifting him up some as he started thrusting into his boyfriend. Percy groaned and wrapped his legs possessively around Apollo's waist while his alpha fucked him.

"God, Polly, fuck", groaned Percy the first time Apollo hit his prostate.

Apollo had a dopey grin on his lips at the silly nickname. But he loved it, because his Percy had given it to him. His beautiful, bright sunshine. The light of his life. Apollo started kissing along Percy's neck and shoulders and collarbone, leaving a trail of hickeys. He did so love marking Percy in every way possible and he had been looking forward to permanently marking Percy as his for months now. Percy was so beautiful as he unraveled beneath Apollo the more often the Sun God hit his prostate. With every wanton moan that spilled from Percy's lips did Apollo's knot swell more and more. Apollo gently lapped at Percy's neck, exactly where he wanted to mark him.

"My beautiful bright omega", whispered Apollo, voice dripping with adoration.

"Po—olly", whined Percy pleadingly, thrusting up to get some friction for his aching cock.

"I know, love, I know", cooed Apollo, gently caressing Percy's cock but not fully jerking him off. "But you're going to be good for me, right? Because you're my good, perfect omega and you'll be good and not come before I mark you, right? You can be good for me, right?"

"Ye—es", groaned Percy wantonly, throwing his head back. "Yes, alpha, I can, I promise!"

"I know, love, I know", murmured Apollo, knot finally reaching its full size. "So good, sunshine."

Percy mewled at the stretch of the knot inside of him, tears in the corners of his eyes at how desperately he wanted his own release. Apollo gently kissed the tears away and finally gripped Percy's dick for earnest, jerking him off with fast, cunning motions, until Percy was nearly dizzy from the pleasure. He whimpered, throwing pleading looks up at his alpha. And then, finally, did Apollo bite down on Percy's neck and Percy basically came in that very second, splattering his cum against Apollo's stomach. The blonde growled deeply at the feeling of his omega's orgasm – _his omega_. That thought alone sent Apollo over the edge, filling his omega up with his cum. The primal side of Apollo purred at that, the rational part of Apollo knew that Percy was on birth control and that they wanted to wait a little longer before trying to conceive pups.

"So good for me", assured Apollo gently, kissing Percy's face. "You came just when I told you to, you're such a good, good omega. My perfect little omega, you're so good for me, sunshine."

Percy heaved a content sigh as the two of them rolled over to lay sideways, their legs entangled and both holding onto each other tightly. Percy nosed at Apollo's neck before placing his mate-bite. Apollo hummed lowly at the feeling of a completed bond, the buzzing of emotion overwhelming.

"Mine", purred Percy as he rubbed his nose against the hollow of Apollo's collarbone. "You know, we really made a mess on that car of yours. I think it needs cleaning."

"Oh. Oh, yes please!", exclaimed Apollo with sparkling eyes. "Can't wait to see that!"

"See that?", echoed Percy in disbelief. "No. I just got knotted by my alpha, I'm not gonna move for the next few hours. I was more thinking about curling together on that couch and watching how _you_ get soaked in soapy water while cleaning up that car..."

He had a giant grin on his face as he leered up at his alpha, wiggling his eyebrows. Apollo laughed loudly before kissing Percy gently. That was part of why he loved his omega so much. Percy leaned up to steal another kiss while running his fingers over a cum-stained six-pack.

"You're busy all day, right? I'll pick you up after sunset for dinner, sunshine?", asked Apollo softly.

"Yeah. I'll be busy", sighed Percy, snuggling up to Apollo. "Looking forward to dinner though."

/Flashforward\

"What do you think of Helene?"

Apollo frowned as he looked up at his omega. "My half-sister? She was kind of a badass..."

"Well, I wasn't exactly thinking about Helene of Troy. But the name means 'light of the sun' and I just think... that's a really beautiful name, don't you think?"

Blinking slowly, frown deepening, did Apollo turn back down to his beautiful, perfect twins that he was playing with. Marisol was putting together a tower with the wooden building-blocks, decidedly sticking with the yellow ones because that was her favorite color. Her large, sea-green eyes stared up at Apollo adoringly. Heliodoro on Apollo's lap tugged on his dad's shirt, staring at Apollo with the very same sea-green eyes. Smiling gently, Apollo kissed the sunny-blonde hair of his son and ruffled the messy-black hair of his daughter before taking a wooden block himself to help building. Only after he successfully added two blocks to the tower they were building did he pause.

"Wait. Why are you... looking at... at... names?", asked Apollo slowly.

Percy, laying on their bed, rolled over to look fondly down at his alpha and their adorable little twins. Marisol and Heliodoro were only a little over half a year old and they were the most adorable little precious babies that Percy could ever imagine. He smiled softly as he watched them.

"I dunno. I just...", drawled Percy with a shrug. "I mean. I know we weren't expecting twins. So we kind of already have one more baby than we planned for. But I just... I was thinking..."

"Y—You want another baby?", asked Apollo wide-eyed and excitedly. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Well, your sister's already starting to try and bribe Mari into joining the hunt", huffed Percy possessively, reaching out for his daughter. "I couldn't help but think... how fast they'll grow up. I mean, so much... I just... Doro said 'mama' for the first time last week and Mari had already been saying it for a month and... I don't think there is _any_ moment in any life in any way comparable to that moment your child looks at you and says 'mama' for the first time. I don't want for Doro's 'mama' to be the last first 'mama' I hear. And, I mean, if we were to... try for another when my next heat comes up, then there wouldn't even be two years between the twins and our next baby. I mean, only if you'd want another baby. That soon, at that. Like I said, the twins weren't exactly-"

He was cut off by a passionate kiss, filled with so much love that it nearly gave Percy whiplash. The blonde was clinging onto him and when they parted, there was so much love in Apollo's eyes.

"Of course do I want another baby with you, sunshine", whispered Apollo gently.

"But try not making me another set of twins", requested Percy with a teasing grin.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love", grinned Apollo, not the least bit believable.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: The dumbass premise of "Trials of Apollo" is one of the - quite few - reasons why I will never touch those books :D I mean, seriously. Apollo gets majorly punished for... what exactly did Zeus accuse him of doing? Was it breaking the sacred oath of the Big Three to never sire children again, an oath sworn on the River Styx and thus supposedly unbreakable? Oh, sorry, no, that were Zeus (twice!) and Poseidon. Was it betraying the gods and fighting for the Titans? Right, sorry, that was Ares, silly me. Was it betraying all of Olympus and going behind all the Olympians' backs to do whatever the fuck he wanted? ...No, wait, that was Hera when she kidnapped Jason and Percy, wasn't it? Point being, half the Olympians majorly fucked up in PJatO/HoO and I don't see ANY of them even remotely being reprimanded. But Apollo... does. Because Riordan wants to write it, not because it makes sense (which, hey, has been a theme throughout the whole of HoO, so why did I expect that to stop in the second sequels? :D).  
_

 _Anyway, have some Percy fixing dumbass decisions and cute family family fluff because Apollo is precious and deserves love :3_


	10. MalcolmPercy - The Cat and the Owl

PJatO || Malercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Cat and the Owl || Malercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Cat and the Owl

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, shape-shifters, fluff, hurt/comfort, nesting

Main Pairings: Malcolm/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson, Malcolm

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Alphas, betas and omegas are also shifters. Most demigods very befitting animals for their heritage; the children of Athena are owls. Percy? He's water-bound but a _cat_. It's ridiculous and Percy hates it most of the time. But thankfully enough, his alpha knows how to make him feel better.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _The Cat and the Owl_

A person's secondary gender could be told by birth, through obvious physical indicators and the more subtle scent of alpha, beta or omega that, though not fully fledged, could be smelt like through a heavy layer of cotton. That layer of cotton lifted at around sixteen, varying months or even a few years depending on the individual. This was called the presentation. Presenting your secondary gender included more than just an increase of hormones and pheromones. No, once someone presented, they gained the ability to shift into their second skin. Every little child was eager and excited to present because they couldn't wait to find out what their animal form was. Though, of course, when both parents came from the same race of shifters, there was little surprise left there.

Percy Jackson hated his shift-form.

It had taken him many years to accept that he was a rare male omega, but he had never gotten around to accepting his shift-form. He hated it, because it felt as though it was mocking him.

He was the son of Poseidon. He was the savior of Olympus. He _should_ shift into something impressive. Considering his father, everyone had expected for Percy to shift into a horse, maybe even a pegasus. Perhaps a hippocampus? Or a purely water-related animal all-together. There had been so many speculations over the four years that Percy had been at camp before presenting. And all of those speculations were pompous, impressive creatures. Or at the very least something that would fit the _sea_ that he, as the son of Poseidon, represented.

And then he shifted for the first time, earning snorts and laughter and pure shock from everyone.

A kitten. Not even a fierce grown wild cat like a panther or something. Heck, not even a grown out, large and more impressive house-cat. No, he was a tiny ball of fluff. Black, fluffy fur, an extra plushy tail, his sea-green eyes even larger than in human-form. He wasn't fierce or dangerous or impressive or anything that anyone would have suspected. He was _adorable_.

Like being a male omega wasn't bad enough, no, he had to have a laughable shift-form.

It had already been hard enough to be taken seriously before presenting, simply because he was an omega. But as a little ball of harmless fluff? Laughable, really.

Or at least that was what he used to think, before he found his alpha. Well, that's a lie. He still sometimes thought that, but now he had his alpha to remind him that he was wrong. Remind him that his shift-form wasn't wrong, that it was perfect, because _he_ was perfect. Or so his alpha said.

"Kitten? What's wrong, kitty-cat?"

Percy turned to look at his alpha with the blasted sad kitten-eyes everyone accused him of having mockingly. It was November and it was cold and Percy probably shouldn't be sitting in his shirt on the roof-top of Athena Cabin. His alpha approached him and laid a warm, worn jacket around Percy's shoulders. The omega sighed pleased as his alpha's scent filled his nostrils. Books and autumn. The scent soothed him instantly. The blonde sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around Percy's waist and pulling him close up against his alpha's warmth.

"...Been training with Clarisse. She just turned into a bear and _sat down on me_ ", grunted Percy. "I _hate_ that basically everyone is some kind of large, intimidating predator. And I..."

"You are the cutest little kitten ever. I _love_ your shift-form, kitty."

"Thanks, Mal", sighed Percy as he looked up at Malcolm with large eyes. "But..."

"No", interrupted Malcolm seriously, storm-gray eyes hard as he looked at Percy. "Stop putting yourself down like that, Percy. You're _so strong_. You literally saved the world. Those idiots who snicker at your shift-form? They're just _jealous_. Because a sneaky little kitten saved the world while all of them? All of those supposedly strong, dangerous predators? Were useless."

It was enough to make Percy pause and look more doubtful. "You really think that?"

"Absolutely, kitten", confirmed Malcolm as he leaned down to steal a gentle kiss from his omega. "And now, to serve the final blow: What's your mother's shift-form?"

Percy squinted up at the slightly taller boy with a glare. "That's a _low_ blow, Malcolm."

"Well. Answer the question, Perseus", prompted Malcolm firmly.

"She's a cat-shifter", answered Percy with a heavy sigh, hanging his head in shame.

If he was being honest with himself, up until he came to Camp Half-Blood, all he ever wanted was to become a cat-shifter once he presented. Because he loved his mom and he wanted to share this with her, he wanted to wear his fur with pride. It had been when he came to camp and turned out to be the son of Poseidon that he started to picture himself as something else, until over the course of four years, he had grown _determined_ that he definitely would turn out to be a pegasus or water-dragon or giant water snake or _something_. His mom was a brown tabby and she had been so happy when Percy had first turned into a black-furred fluff-kitten.

"Feel better, love?", asked Malcolm gently, nosing Percy's cheek. "Or do you need some cuddles?"

Percy's eyes were large as he nodded wildly. Alpha-cuddles were the best cuddles and Malcolm was not the biggest fan of excessive physical contact, but for his omega he'd always make an exception. The two climbed off the roof and entered the Athena Cabin that was, at the moment, empty. Both of them shifted, Percy into the long-furred black kitten and Malcolm into this gorgeous golden-white barn owl. Percy _loved_ his mate's shift-form. It was so befitting for a child of Athena; basically all of them turned into some kind of owl. Annabeth turned into a snow owl, though Percy had to admit he liked barn owls better. They looked more sophisticated. Most demigods shifted according to their godly parents; Silena Beauregard had been a swan, Ares kids were big, broad predators.

" _Come here, kitten_ ", cooed Malcolm, gently grasping Percy by the scruff of his neck.

The kitten yelped as he was carried up by Malcolm. Since all children of Athena were owls, they all had nests above their beds. Percy loved Malcolm's nest and the first time the alpha had invited him into this very private and personal space, Percy had been so honored. Malcolm's nest was mainly made of Malcolm's feathers and loose fur from Percy, making it extra soft and extra intimate. It was also large enough to fit the barn own and the kitten. Percy pawed at it as he curled together before Malcolm sat down behind him and wrapped his wings protectively around his omega. There was nothing that made him feel safer than the feeling of his alpha's wings around him. Something he wouldn't get to experience if he were a large animal. Maybe being a small kitten was good after all.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Puuure fluff! Because... at one point, writing about alpha-knotting-omega even becomes too much for me... =_= Also, the idea of a tiny black kitten cuddling a barn owl is adorable! *^*  
_

 _Next up... well, that's going to be pure fluff kinda xD" Octavian/Percy~ ^o^_


	11. OctavianPercy - Courted by Cuddles

PJatO || Octavercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Courted by Cuddles || Octavercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Courted by Cuddles

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, fluff, courting, unintentional courting, misunderstanding

Main Pairings: Octavian/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Octavian was not the kind of alpha Percy had expected him to be. Instead of rough, superior behavior, Octavian courts Percy with stuffed toys and cuddles. It wasn't what Percy had expected, but oh, it was what Percy wanted and needed.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Courted by Cuddles_

The first time Percy met Octavian, he had _not_ been impressed. Octavian was kind of scrawny for an alpha, but held the arrogance of ten alphas. The blonde Brit acted all high and mighty, bossing everyone around and trying to display his superiority. It completely rubbed the omega the wrong way. Percy hated stuck-up, arrogant alphas who thought they could boss him around just because he was an omega. And then the whole quest to save Thanatos and the war against the Giants happened and Percy didn't waste too much thought on the blonde.

After the war, Percy was pretty busy trying to finish high school and helping to rebuild Camp Half-Blood. A year later, Percy found himself graduating and moving to New Rome for college. Since he didn't know where to go – Romans were old-fashioned and living alone was a no-go for an omega – he ended up moving in with Rachel. The Oracle had moved to New Rome months ago, because she was working on the Sibylline scrolls together with Ella and Octavian. The redheaded beta was more than happy and excited about living together with her best friend.

That was actually the first time Octavian came back to Percy's mind, because the alpha also came back into Percy's life. He had been living with Rachel for a total of two days when he exited the bathroom down to a towel around his waist, just to have a startled Octavian stare at him.

"Perseus."

"Don't call me that", grunted Percy disturbed. "And stop leering at me."

"Then perhaps don't walk around naked", countered Octavian, though he did avert his eyes. "What are you _doing_ here? And why are you naked, while we're at it?"

"I _live_ here. Which should answer both questions", huffed Percy as he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around himself in utter embarrassment.

"Rachel... said she got a roommate. She failed to mention it was _you_ ", muttered Octavian.

"Well, sorry to ruin your day", snorted Percy pointedly.

"I wouldn't call seeing a gorgeous omega nearly naked a ruined day", muttered Octavian beneath his breath as he shuffled the papers in front of himself to busy his hands.

"Weirdo", noted Percy with both eyebrows raised as he headed to his room.

Octavian stared after him dejectedly and with confused longing.

/break\

"You are a traitor, Dare", snarled Octavian, hackles raised.

Rachel looked not the least bit impressed as she entered the apartment to find Octavian already sitting in their living room. "Ah. So you ran into my new roommate then."

"Yes, when he got out of the shower _basically naked_ ", growled Octavian, a fist balled. "Do not test my patience in such a way. You ought to have warned me."

"Why? This is _way_ more fun", grinned Rachel pleased as she sat down next to him. "I've been dying to see you squirm around your crush. This is going to be the best entertainment possible."

"I told you not to call it a crush", grumbled Octavian displeased, still glaring.

Rachel was practically hollering with laughter, eyes softening a little. Over the past year, she got to know Octavian pretty well and she managed to worm her way into the Brit's heart to learn a very important piece of information: Octavian was only cold and vicious to those he saw as a threat. Those he considered pack? Those got to see a borderline kind and gentle side to the blonde. Rachel had been delighted to learn that Octavian had quite the crush on Percy and she was more than eager to push him into acting upon it. He denied it so far and refused to do any such thing.

/break\

Living with Rachel was both awesome and utterly confusing. He had been more than hostile toward Octavian for the first week or two, then he just grew plainly confused by the blonde. Whenever Percy entered the room without them noticing and it was just Octavian and Rachel, sometimes also Ella, then there would be something nearly gentle to Octavian. The protectiveness of an Alpha over their betas, over their pack. Percy found himself actually _liking_ that side of Octavian. It showed that he was more than just an alpha, he had the potential to be a strong Alpha and it made Percy nearly feel bad that the blonde never got his shot at being praetor – at being Alpha to the Romans.

"What's wrong, Perseus?", inquired Octavian suspiciously as he watched Percy.

Percy flushed and shook his head. The trio kept the scrolls and all their data in Rachel's apartment and worked from there most of the time. And while Rachel was currently away, on a weekend trip to visit her parents because they had _insisted_ , Octavian still opted to work from Rachel's apartment. Which brought them to the now, where Percy was sitting on the couch, squirming around and changing position every five seconds, reading a book for class, while Octavian was sitting on the armchair, hunched over his scrolls. It wasn't the book; the children of Hecate had created enchanted glasses that solved the whole Greek-letters-only issue that Greek demigods had months ago. Blush darkening, Percy put his book down and took his glasses off to fidget with them.

"It's none of your concerns", grunted Percy defensively, staring at his hands.

"...Your heat is coming up", stated Octavian surprised.

Percy's head snapped up at that, because he knew that it wasn't close enough to be smelt yet, embarrassment coloring his cheeks even redder. "H—How did you figure that out?!"

"My younger sister Julia and two of my cousins are omegas. They always grow more fidgety when their heats are coming up, seeking out more physical affection from the pack", replied Octavian.

"...Yeah", sighed Percy frustrated, running his fingers through his hair. "Only, there's not exactly a lot of pack around these days. Annabeth is in LA with Piper, Nico and Jason are off building temples all around the US, Reyna is currently visiting Hylla, Frank and Hazel are at Camp Half-Blood to visit Leo and Rachel is with her parents. Ty's at dad's palace and my mom's in New York."

Octavian heaved a sigh as he stood and walked over to the couch. Percy stiffened as he watched wearily how Octavian sat down next to him. He went even more rigid when Octavian laid his arms around Percy and pulled him close in a gentle way until Percy's head was resting against the blonde's chest, the demigod pressed up against the augur.

"W—What the Hades are you doing?", whispered Percy nervously.

"Offering you comfort. Unless you don't want it", stated Octavian casually.

He started running his fingers through Percy's hair and the son of Poseidon practically instantly went slack in his arms, purring loudly as he pushed up into the caress. It started Octavian a little, but the blonde also had to smile at it. Not that Percy could see that, with his eyes closed in bliss.

"Why... are you doing this?", asked Percy suspiciously. "You can't stand me."

"I don't believe I ever said that", stated Octavian seriously.

"Yeah, well, deeds speak louder than words", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes.

"Do try to see things from my perspective, Perseus", grunted Octavian a little irritated. "A total stranger invades my territory, while one of my Alphas is missing, and he manages to wrap everyone around him around his little finger just with his pretty smile. Not to mention, you _did_ bring danger with you. You brought Leo Valdez, who _shot my home and burned it_. And no, do not start with this ghost-possession-thing. Can you really not hear how ridiculous that sounds? Do tell me, how would _you_ have reacted if a stranger had come to Camp Half-Blood and burned it down? Would you have believed a story of... ghost possession? Not to mention, we Romans have been taught that Graecos are our sworn enemies, the bane of our existence, for centuries. I acted in the interests of my home and my pack and I do not doubt that you would have acted similarly."

Percy stayed awkwardly silent for a long moment, yet he still had to say something defiant. "Well, you were being a real jerk about it though. And as a male omega, I've kind of had enough of people being jerks to me just for who I am, you know."

"...I'm a jerk to _everyone_. Would you have liked for me to treat you differently just because of the fact that you're an omega?", inquired Octavian with one raised eyebrow.

Percy flushed just a little bit as Octavian used his words against him. "Well... how... how about you're just _not_ a jerk to anyone then, huh? Thought about that?"

"Yes. And it's too exhausting", drawled Octavian pointedly. "I can see it when I look at you. Every single loss during the war went straight to your heart and head. You took them all personally, because you allow yourself to grow attached to everyone. I'm a Roman by heart; New Rome as a whole comes before its individuals. If you don't get attached to people, they can't hurt you."

"...That's... very sad", whispered Percy and looked up at Octavian with his kicked-kitten eyes.

Somehow, Octavian felt as though he had been punched in the guts when he saw that look. To distract himself and Percy, he started caressing Percy just above his neck, making the omega shudder and lean more into the cuddles he was getting. Percy was startlingly adorable when he was melting against Octavian like that, soaking up the attention and caress.

/break\

It was three months later that Percy found himself cornered by a pointedly glaring Rachel. He ignored her at first, because the pointed glare could mean anything from Percy not having done the dishes, to him not having bought the right brand of tomatoes – how are there _brands_ when it came to _vegetables_?! So instead of acknowledging her presence, he curled together more comfortably on his bed. His bed was his favorite place to relax these days, because it had grown decidedly more comfortable. He grabbed the large, fluffy, blue cat plushie and hugged it close, nosing it. After a long, exhausting day of classes and work, it was so nice to curl up in the middle of his heap of fluffy stuffed toys and feel at ease in his nest of fluffy things.

"So... you noticing anything out of the ordinary?", asked Rachel playfully.

"I'm tired. No weird riddles, Oracle", whined Percy, offering his kicked-kitten eyes.

"You've been getting along really well with Octavian lately", stated Rachel casually. "You know, what with all of the gifts he makes you and the excessive cuddling you do and how you cook for him... My point being, it'd have been nice if my best friend who lives with me would have told me that him and my other best friend are _courting_."

Percy frowned confused as he sat up. "What are you talking about? Octavian and I? Courting?"

Rachel raised both of her eyebrows pointedly. "Look at all the _gifts_ he gave you. Courting gifts."

"What? No", huffed Percy as he looked around the roughly twenty to thirty stuffed blue toys, all varying animals and varying sizes. "They're just... Because I walked in on him trying to gut a blue pegasus and I threw a playful fit, because the thing was way too cute to be sacrificed. And he just made a habit of giving me all the blue toys out of the loads he gets for his augury. It's like... an inside-joke, Rachel. Don't read so much into it."

"And the... cuddling?", inquired Rachel next, arms crossed over her chest.

"When my heat was coming up last month and you weren't there and kind of... no one from the pack was around and Octavian gave me the... physical contact I craved. He actually gives real good cuddles", shrugged Percy. "It's no different from cuddling with you or Annabeth or Nico."

"Literally the three worst example names you could have chosen", muttered Rachel beneath her breath and shook her head at just how utterly oblivious Percy could be – everyone knew Nico used to have the biggest crush on Percy, though lately he had been courting Jason, while Annabeth was his ex and everyone knew about Rachel's former crush on Percy. "And what about the food?"

"Food? What food?", asked Percy confused. "You mean that I don't just eat in front of him and not share with him while he's working his ass off at our apartment? Because I'm a decent human being and thus cook for two instead of one when he's over and you're at work or in classes?"

"You've been cooking his favorites lately", pointed Rachel out.

Percy shrugged casually. "I'm all for trying new recipes and he said he's missing his aunt Drusilla's cooking, so I asked for a couple recipes to try them out. What's the harm in that?"

"Let me repeat, just one more time", sighed Rachel a bit exhausted. "There's this alpha, who you allow to hold you and cuddle you when you feel vulnerable, who's been giving you a ton of presents, without a real _occasion_ behind the gifts, and who you cook for, his favorite food."

Percy listened very closely and mulled it over, his cheeks slowly coloring. Okay, so he could see how that might look like courting to someone on the outside. Omegas _never_ sought physical contact from an alpha outside their own pack. Heck, he knew it still made Nico all blushy and awkward to cuddle with Percy even though they actually were pack, but Nico was from the 30s and back then affections between an unmated alpha and an unmated omega were rather unheard of.

"I'm not... It's not...", started Percy weakly before he faltered.

"So... you _don't_ want to be Octavian's mate?", asked Rachel gently as she sat down next to him.

Percy paused for a very long moment at that. If she had asked him that three months ago, he would have laughed in her face. But the past four months of living with Rachel? Percy would be a liar if he were to say that the Octavian who truly cared about someone was the same Octavian who had regarded him with hostility at first. He'd also be a liar if he'd say he didn't understand. They had met during a time of crisis, were on opposing sides. And not everyone was like Percy. Not everyone had an open heart and an open smile for every stranger they met. Annabeth and Clarisse had both been real dicks to him when he had first met them, yet by now they were two of his best friends. The same could be said about Octavian. Sure, their initial meeting had been more than rocky, but by now Percy got to know him more personally and he really liked the dry-witted, sarcastic blonde. Octavian could be downright cheeky if he wanted and him and Rachel could spend hours bantering, which was so entertaining to watch. Sometimes, after Rachel and Octavian were done with their work, the three of them would curl together on the couch and rewatch _Game of Thrones_. Octavian was definitely different with those he considered pack and worthy of his affections than he was in public and to strangers, like with Rachel who had become his best friend.

"I... never thought about it before", admitted Percy softly, cheeks red. "I should... talk to him!"

Before Rachel could add her own two cents to that, he was out of the apartment and on his way to Octavian's mansion. Yes, mansion, not house. That had surprised Percy the first time he had been over too, but the Simmons family was a very old one with a lot of say in New Rome. He only had to wait briefly after knocking semi-frantically, until Octavian opened the door. His expression was bored and agitated, as always, until he realized who was at the door, then it considerably softened.

"Perseus. What can I do for you?", asked Octavian, voice softer than with others.

Percy smiled at that before remembering why he was here. "Rachel thinks we're courting."

Octavian opened his mouth with a sheepish look on his face, before he paused at Percy's exact words and visibly deflated, turning a bit away from Percy. "...Thinks. We... We aren't... courting then, I take it." Octavian took a breath and straightened his back, unusually polite smile on his lips. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I shouldn't have spoken to Rachel, it seems. My mistake, I'm sorry, I should not have assumed." The blonde turned away just half an inch more, voice so low that Percy barely didn't hear it and was sure he wasn't _supposed_ to hear it. "It was foolish of me to assume such a magnificent omega like you would accept _me_ courting you..."

Percy frowned displeased, because he did indeed catch that last part. And he didn't like it one bit. He liked Octavian a lot, actually. Maybe more than he had realized until Rachel had so nicely pointed out the fact that what him and Octavian were doing was basically courting. And when she had asked him if he didn't want Octavian as a mate, Percy couldn't help but _picture_ it. The picture really wasn't bad. In fact, the picture was pretty amazing. Octavian never beat around the bush, he told Percy dryly how it was and didn't mind criticizing the omega for his more reckless stunts. Not to mention, Octavian had like the perfect body-size for Percy to curl in his lap and tuck his head under the blonde's chin. Which, okay, was maybe a bit more intimate cuddling than he did with his pack-mates, if he was being honest. Perhaps he did kinda-sorta... feel attracted to the Brit. Always one who preferred actions over thinking, Percy grabbed Octavian by the toga and pulled him down into a kiss. A kiss that lasted longer and turned deeper than originally intended, leaving Percy clinging onto the blonde and going a little slack in his arms. Octavian was stunned, but he also reacted quickly and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist to keep him close.

"I... I'm sorry, I'm confused?", grunted Octavian curiously as their kiss broke.

"Rachel thinks we're courting. And it would have been nice if you'd have like informed _me_ first of that before others", added Percy with the smallest grin. "Because I think I kind of wouldn't be opposed to it? You're... definitely not the alpha I first thought you to be, but you are definitely the kind of alpha I would love to call mine."

"Is that so?", inquired Octavian intrigued, pulling Percy up even closer against his chest.

"Yeah", grinned Percy, tilting his head. "But I honestly didn't think I would be the kind of omega you'd want. What was that about your parents expecting you to mate into a prestigious, old Roman family? My family tree doesn't exactly have a lot of branches and I'm a Graeco, ain't I?"

"...A Graeco-Roman mating could be sold to my parents as a political alliance, considering we are currently trying to mend things between Romans and Greeks. Thinking about the future and all that. And while your mortal side of the family might not be prestigious, you are the son of one of the Big Three, the hero of two great wars. Uncle Maximilian would call you a 'trophy omega', one to be shown off on a gala amongst the old Roman families."

"Sounds like a good sales pitch", grinned Percy, amusement dancing in his eyes. "But I think I need like at least a dozen fancy dates before I'm willing to put up with your old-fashioned family."

"Fair enough. How does dinner sound? Tonight?", offered Octavian all too pleased.

"Sounds perfect", whispered Percy as he pecked Octavian's lips once more.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I wanted a slightly different spin on Octavercy, compared to the usual. Tavy falling in love with Percy first and being kinda awkward about it was fun to write :3_

 _Next up is Will and how they'll make an omega/omega relationship work! ^o^_


	12. WillPercy - A Healthy Omega

PJatO || Willercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Healthy Omega || Willercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Healthy Omega

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, fluff, explicit intercourse, anal, fisting, toys

Main Pairings: Will/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson, Will Solace, Nico di Angelo, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Being the head of Apollo cabin and an omega, Will was responsible for the routine post-heat check-ups of the other omegas at camp. Only that those start getting a bit awkward for Will with one particular omega when he starts developing feelings for Percy Jackson.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _A Healthy Omega_

Will loved his friends dearly. Most of the time. Those times did not include when they would relentlessly tease Will about his infatuation with Percy Jackson. Then, he kind of hated them.

"You know, it's very unethical what you're doing. Very unprofessional", drawled Cecil.

"Absolutely. One might just call you an utter perv and voyeur", agreed Lou solemnly.

"They're right. You want to be a doctor. You shouldn't get off on examining your patients", added Nico, both eyebrows raised. "I have half a mind to warn Percy about his creep of a doctor."

"First of all", growled Will, cheeks flushing. "I'm not getting off on examining my patients. Percy's the only one I'm interested in and even there, I'm not getting off on the medical procedure. It's really not a sexy setting at all and I know Percy's vulnerable and relies on me."

"And yet you still jerk off to thinking about naked Percy. An image you know from your job in the infirmary, including Percy with hus legs spread wide", stated Cecil, wiggling his eyebrows.

Will glared at his friends and flipped them the bird. He had been in charge of post-heat examinations of camp's omegas since the Titan War ended, because heat could be a dangerous time, internal injuries, fevers, malnurishment. Will never had any intentions of falling for an omega – honestly, he never really thought about that at all, because omegas normally sought out alphas. But Percy was just... Percy. It was downright impossible not to fall for the cute, cheeky omega. Nowadays, alpha-alpha and omega-omega relationships weren't exactly unheard of anymore, but they were still pretty rare. Nico and Jason, for example, were an alpha-alpha couple. Something that Nico had needed _a lot_ of time to get used to, because back in his days, such couples were more than just frowned upon. They could easily end up in jail, or worse. It had been the deep secret that Nico had to bare before Eros; that he felt attracted to another alpha. And Will was pretty sure that half the pushing Nico did with Will and Percy was because the son of Hades would feel far better about his own 'unorthodox' relationship if his best friend was in one too.

"I'm just saying that you should come clean about your intentions toward Percy _before_ he strips down and bends over for you the next time", offered Nico seriously. "It'd only be fair."

Will flushed and glared at Nico, knowing the alpha was right. In Will's defense; he had only examined Percy post heat once yet, considering Percy had only presented after the Titan War had already been over and then he had actually been kind of missing. After the Giant War, Percy had only been in heat once yet. But Will, and everyone else, was aware that Percy was currently in heat, locked up in his cabin and riding it out. Meaning he would come to Will in a few days.

Granted, Will's interest in Percy hadn't been _that_ strong three months ago, when Percy had last been examined by Will. A certain physical attraction and an appreciation for how pretty the other omega was. But the past nearly half year that they had worked closely side by side, Greeks together with and Romans, to rebuild what had been destroyed, it had also brought Percy and Will closer. And somehow, after that last doctor's appointment, Percy started opening up to Will more. It did lower boundaries when one person had their fingers up your ass, Will guessed. But Nico, Lou and Cecil did have a point. Before Will put his fingers up there, he should most definitely tell Percy just how much he would like to put his fingers there in a way different context.

/break\

"Let me guess; you want me naked and bent over?", quipped Percy with a cheeky grin. "You know, it's never any foreplay with you, Solace. Always straight for my poor little ass."

Will huffed fondly and rolled his eyes at the son of Poseidon who just entered the otherwise empty infirmary. "It's a very perky and tempting ass, Jackson. Hard to deny it, really."

Percy laughed at that and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Yeah, I know it's a great ass. But one of these days, you'll _have_ to buy me dinner before sticking your tools up there."

"Name a time and a place", stated Will seriously.

Percy paused, shirt half-way over his head, revealing that far too tempting six-pack of his that Will always just wanted to lick. He himself wasn't really big on training; he preferred the books and medical procedures he still had to learn over the pointlessness of physical exercise. He did, however, really enjoy the way physical exercise made other guys look.

"That...", started Percy very slowly, peeking out from his half-pulled off shirt. "I'm sorry, I think I'm not really sure if we're still in usual banter mode, or if that was like... serious...? Because it kinda sounded serious to me. Or am I just... uh... misunderstanding here?"

Will heaved a sigh and regardless of how much he loved staring at Percy's six-pack, he grabbed Percy's shirt and pulled it back down, looking seriously at the other omega. "You're not misunderstanding. I'm serious. It's just... Nico and the others have been giving me a hard time, saying that I should really come clear with you _before_ you strip down for me the next time."

Percy chewed his lower lip slowly. "I... I don't know. I mean, we're both omegas. Are you... _sure_?"

"Yes, I have never been more sure about anything", confirmed Will, gently taking Percy's hand into his own. "You're the kind of omega I never thought I meet. The kind that I want to cherish and value and pin to the mattress and _fuck into oblivion_."

Percy's cheeks flushed a delectable pink at that. "Uh. Then... uh... okay. Sure. Yeah."

"Okay", nodded Will pleased, lifting Percy's hand up to kiss it gently. "I'll go and fetch Austin then. For your examination. Because the next time you bend over for me, I will have had you taken out on dates and then my fingers are doing far other things than examine you."

The blush turned an even prettier pink as Percy nodded awkwardly and watched him go.

/break\

As far as first dates went, theirs was a disaster. But then again, that was the problem when your own father is personally fond of your chosen mate and decides to be 'a pal' and pick you up in his sun chariot. It had been awkward and uncomfortable and both Percy and Will had been very embarrassed. They put a strict no relatives and no friends during dates rule up.

The following four dates were _far less_ awkward and actually a lot of fun. They went to see a movie for their second date, spending most of it exchanging gentle kisses. For their third date, they went on a picnic at the beach, which had been Will's favorite so far because it included Percy in nothing but swim-shorts and constantly dripping wet. Their fourth date included them ordering five different pizzas and marathoning movies at Percy's, eating the pizzas all over the day, with Sally and Paul occasionally peeking in and stole a slice and Percy feeding maybe one or two slices to Mrs. O'Leary. Their latest date had them at a Chinese all you can eat buffet.

Percy was in the middle of stuffing his face with noodles when he noticed that Will wasn't eating but instead watching him. Very slowly did Percy lower his chopsticks, blush on his cheeks as he chewed decidedly slower and then swallowed, making Will chuckle fondly.

"Uh... this was a bad idea for a date", mused Percy as he looked at his three full plates.

"Why?", asked Will, genuinely confused.

"Because this is really un-omega-y behavior", muttered Percy, rubbing his neck.

"Perce", whispered Will gently as he reached over to grasp Percy's hand. "You're not with an alpha and you don't have to live up to some media-created propaganda stereotype omega who eats half a carrot and that with a knife and a fork. I'm an omega, I know what we can pack. Not to mention; I'm a doctor-to-be, I know what an omega _should_ pack. A healthy omega needs to eat a lot, because we do burn a hell of a lot of calories during our heats, so we need to save up on food between heats. I find your enthusiasm for food really cute and I like watching you eat."

"Even though I eat like a pig?", snorted Percy embarrassed.

"More like a starved puppy", laughed Will with sparkling eyes. "You're cute, Perce. Don't start acting in a certain way you think you should. I asked you out because I like the way _you_ are."

Percy offered a nearly shy, but definitely happy, smile at that. And just like that, Percy booked their fifth date as a success too. Especially after dinner, when Will was bringing Percy home and Percy felt brave enough to invite Will inside. The Sea Prince's cheeks were dark-red.

"My... mom and Paul, they're on a weekend trip together. A romantic getaway", stated Percy slowly, very carefully, as he fidgeted with the keys. "Would... Would you... like to come... upstairs?"

"For... coffee, or... more?", asked Will gently, again taking Percy's hand. "You know, you don't _have_ to invite me over like this. We don't have to do anything, Percy."

"I _want_ to. I'm just awkward about asking", huffed Percy with a pout. "It was _way_ easier getting you to put your fingers inside me before we were dating, you know?! ...Uhm, hello, Missus Grunwald, it's very nice to see you! Have a nice evening!"

His face was aflame as he watched his elderly neighbor push past him with a very judgmental look on her face as she stared Percy and Will up and down. Will chuckled softly as he grasped Percy around the waist and pulled him up into a deep kiss.

"I didn't want to come on too strong, so I've been holding back on the physical stuff", admitted Will amused, trailing kisses along Percy's jawline. "I'd love to have more than my fingers inside you."

"Like... your dick, for example?", asked Percy, biting his lip very hard and looking hopeful.

Will had to chuckle again, because he knew Percy was a bit doubtful about the sex-stuff since they were both omegas and things like those were far easier in a 'traditional' alpha-omega couple. Will was determined to assure his boyfriend that they could make this work easily.

"I was more thinking along the lines of my entire _fist_ , but okay", drawled Will teasingly.

Percy squeaked in such a high-pitched way, it was adorable. And then, the son of Poseidon just pushed Will nearly violently into the apartment and closed the door fast and hard. Will found himself pressed against said door and being kissed very hard.

"Fuck, don't say shit like that if you're not a hundred percent serious", groaned Percy.

"We talked so much about sex _before_ we were dating. I know how much you love being stretched and full. You literally showed me your shopping list for your trip to the sex-shop with Valdez", pointed Will out with a slightly mischievous grin. "So yes, I've been planning according to my boyfriend's preferences. I do hope that this is... something you're really okay with?"

"Fuck yes", growled Percy with the manic grin of the lunatic he was at heart. "But honestly, before that, I _really_ wanna get fucked by you, Will. Like, properly. Okay?"

"Okay?", snorted Will ridiculed. "Try perfect. But let's make it to your bedroom first."

Percy nodded eagerly as he pulled Will along until they reached Percy's room. Both struggled with their clothes until they stood naked in front of each other. Percy basically threw Will onto the bed and tackled him in a hungry kiss before his lips trailed down Will's chest. The blonde watched with raised eyebrows, a bit amused and very pleased by his boyfriend's enthusiasm.

"Wait up some", interrupted Will as Percy sat up to straddle the blonde's waist, looking ready to ride him right away. "As adorable as you are going at it like a cat in heat, you need to be prepped before something like that, especially since it's your first time, Perce."

"Taking that cat-thing as an insult, But that won't be necessary", pouted Percy as he very slowly turned around, slowly pulling his cheeks apart to show off the thick plug nestled between them.

"Oh", grunted Will in awe, gaping at it and giving it a gentle poke that made Percy moan. "Was someone very optimistic about the outcome of this date, mh?"

"Well, no", mumbled Percy embarrassed, cheeks dark red as he turned back to facing his boyfriend again, trying not to look at Will. "I kinda started wearing one after our third date, because I kinda really had a hard time not jumping your bones when we were at the beach together?"

"Then you really don't get to pout about being called a cat in heat", snorted Will and rolled his eyes, his cheeks red too though. "Holy Hades, you're... you're going to drive me insane."

"So. Can I ride you now?", asked Percy eagerly, crooked grin on his lips.

Snorting, Will leaned back and made a grand gesture. Percy grinned like an idiot as he slowly pulled his plug out and lowered himself on Will's already hard, aching cock. The blonde cussed, because Percy was already so wet and slick. That _he_ was the reason why Percy was so slick. Will reached his hands out to grasp Percy's thighs and squeeze tightly. Percy's movement was slow, unsure and a bit awkward, but Will really wouldn't complain because Percy felt so good around him. Really, who needed an alpha if they could have such a gorgeous, eager omega?

"You're so beautiful like that", whispered Will as he stared up at Percy.

The son of Poseidon blushed, which really only made him look prettier. His muscles flexed deliciously as Percy moved himself up and down on Will's cock, growing surer of himself the longer he went and the more often he hit his own prostate. Will wasn't embarrassed when he didn't last long, honestly, it was a miracle to him that he didn't come the moment Percy lowered himself onto his dick. When he came deep inside of Percy, Will was really glad that Austin had renewed Percy's shots after his last heat, because both omegas had completely forgotten to think about condoms. Percy gasped strangled and collapsed on top of Will's chest.

"Hey there, kitten", chided Will gently, wrapping his arms around Percy. "You didn't come."

"Well, yeah. You promised me something about your fist", hummed Percy cheekily.

Sputtering a little, Will rolled Percy off himself. The son of Poseidon very eagerly scrambled to sit up and stick his butt out for Will, reaching behind himself to spread his cheeks invitingly. Will flushed as he saw the red, abused hole dripping his cum. Gently, Will eased two fingers into the loosened hole, wiggling them around, until he could add more. Percy was very greedy for more, so Will all too soon found himself carefully easing even his thumb in, pushing deeper. Percy was gasping breathlessly and whining as Will thrust deeper, until he got to tease Percy's prostate. With Will's arm up his ass, playing with Percy's prostate, the Sea Prince came hard and untouched.

"F—Fuck, we are definitely doing that again, sunshine", gasped Percy breathlessly.

Will laughed as he slowly pulled out and kissed Percy. "Anytime you want, kitten."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: So, this was a nice switch-up because all the alpha-falls-for-Percy-mating-happens-knotting-happens was getting a bit old :D  
_

 _Next up is Lycaon - who, as a werewolf, is really a very important choice for the ABO fics ^o^_


	13. LycaonPercy - Finding Pack, Finding Home

PJatO || Lycercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Finding Pack, Finding Home || Lycercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Finding Pack, Finding Home

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, fluff, courting, mating, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, mpreg (implied/mentioned), hurt/comfort, hetero

Main Pairing: Lycaon/Percy

Side Pairings: Dolphus/Larentia (OMC/OFC), Raoul/Tala (OMC/OFC)

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Lycaon, Lupa, Remus

Own Werewolves: Larentia, Tala, Dolphus, Raoul, Louvel

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

(This operates under the assumption that Lupa is part of Lycaon's pack, because her raising the Romans never made sense to me. Instead, they're taught by Quirinus). Alphas, betas and omegas only exist among werewolves. When Percy Jackson is homeless and without memories, he is bitten by a rogue werewolf and turned. A packless wolf and an omega now, Percy tries desperately to fend for himself, until he goes into heat and is found by a pack of wolves...

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Finding Pack, Finding Home_

Percy. That was all he knew. His name was Percy. But.. surely he had a last name? Everyone had a last name, right? And he must have parents. Friends, maybe? There had to be _someone_. Someone to care about him, to be out there looking for him. Or at least, he had been clinging onto that for months now, ever since he woke up without memories, money or anyone. Yet it had been five months and he was still all alone, still on the streets, still without money or memories. Every second of the day, he had to be afraid and on alert. As far as he knew, he had never had a full night's rest before, because sleep meant danger could find him. And danger lurked everywhere. There were monsters, real actual monsters like out of the movies or bedtime stories. And all of them seemed very determined to eat him. Yes, Percy had this fancy magical pen-turned-sword thing, but what seemed to be trained on fighting instincts only do him that much good. Especially not when he hadn't eaten in about a week – because he had no money, no one to turn to – and hadn't slept in days – because he was all alone and always needed to keep one eye open, since the monsters attacked when he was his most vulnerable; when he was asleep.

Which was how he got mauled by a freaking werewolf. Really. If he next saw some weirdo with fangs who tried to drink his blood, he was officially going to commit himself to an asylum. A man with crazy, yellow eyes who had snarled at him like an animal and then, all of a sudden, turned into a wolf. Percy had gotten ready to fight a crazy guy, but when he was unexpectedly faced with a gigantic wolf, he had been thrown off for a moment. A moment too long. The wolf jumped him and tried taking a junk out of Percy's right side. Percy managed to ram his sword through the wolf's throat before he could actually tear the flesh off Percy's body, but it still left a giant, nasty gash.

Percy lost a lot of blood, something that really was not so good if a person had as few reserves as Percy did. Also, no means to just go to a hospital or anyone he could ask for help.

And because he was most definitely the person with the shittiest luck on the planet, he caught a fever. Or something. Maybe that was an infection? But... he was pretty sure that infections shouldn't make a person horny. He was currently seeking shelter in a cave in the woods and he was whining pathetically, like he was trying to call out for help. Even though he knew help wouldn't come, not for him, because there was no one who cared about him, no one would come to his help.

"Sh, precious, everything will be alright, I will take care of you."

Percy blinked blearily. The infection, blood loss, sleep deprivation and hunger must really be getting to him, because there was a face with intense golden-amber eyes staring down at him, the man surrounded by a strong, musky scent like the forest itself, so soothing and wonderful that Percy wanted to just bask in it and curl together and never-ever leave again. Before he passed out, he imagined the feeling of someone cradling him close in their arms. This felt nice, he thought.

/break\

Percy was in and out of it for the next three days. A variety of people seemed to come into wherever it was that he was, making him eat or drink, changing his bandages. Though he barely got more than a few seconds of it before he was out again. Pain and cramps and this insatiable _need_. Until it ended. It finally ended. The pain was gone and so were the cramps and the fever. When he opened his eyes, he could actually focus. He was a bit confused, because he was most definitely not in his cave anymore. This was some kind of overly luxurious fancy place. He was laying on a large, fluffy, comfortable bed, dark-blue, heavy curtains were pulled close tightly, darkening the room. Percy blinked slowly, realizing he wasn't alone. There was a Latina with ruby-red dyed hair and some piercings. She was wearing red leather-pants and a midriff free dark-red top.

"Oh, you're awake!", exclaimed the woman excitedly. "Hey there. I'm Tala."

"...Where... am I...?", asked Percy confused, coughing widely.

Tala handed him a glass of water that he gratefully emptied. "You're at the Lupercal Hotel & Casino. Our Alpha Lycaon found you. You were in the middle of your heat, all alone. That's dangerous, silly. Where is your pack, pup?"

"...Half the words you used didn't make sense", drawled Percy blearily. "Alpha? Heat? Pack? Pup?"

"...Oh", whispered Tala in realization, eyes widening as she patted his hands. "You, wait here. I will... I will get the Alphas and the Beta. They will explain everything to you, pup."

Percy nodded, because honestly, what else was he supposed to do? She was still talking nonsense. He leaned back into the soft, wonderful bed. He didn't remember ever sleeping in a bed like this. Well. He had barely slept in a bed before as it was; sometimes, he would steal a wallet from someone with enough money or credit cards in it so he could book a cheap motel for a night or two. He liked this bed. It was very nice. He'd like to stay here. Here felt... safe.

"Hello, precious. Tala tells me you're awake and confused", growled a dark, velvety voice.

Percy shuddered a little at the sound. It was hazily familiar. That had been the voice he had heard when he had passed out, the one that had promised to take care of him. The slightest blush colored his cheeks when he turned toward the man. He was tall and broad, muscular. Older. He looked like he was in his fifties, but not in an 'old geezer' kind of way, more in a 'hot professor' kind of way. His hair was black, but his side-burns and his fashionably trimmed beard were dark-gray. His eyes sparkled golden as he looked at Percy. This man oozed authority and strength, but he also looked so sophisticated. He was wearing a well-tailored white suit and a black button-down shirt, with the upper three buttons open. He was _definitely_ the hot professor type.

"Who are you? What am I doing here? What was the redhead talking about? She used so many strange words that just really didn't make sense", blurted Percy out, rubbing his forehead.

His head ached. Too much thinking while his brain was still fuzzy with exhaustion. The handsome gentleman approached him, resting a calloused hand on Percy's forehead to check for fever. Percy's blush only grew hotter as the man's scent overwhelmed him. That scent of forest and musk, like the woods after a heavy rainstorm, but also somehow like safety.

"I am Lycaon. I'm a werewolf, the Alpha, that is the leader, of this pack", started the man slowly. "Do you remember what happened to you before I found you, precious?"

Percy tilted his head, really liking the way this man called him 'precious', like he was something valuable and worthy. For the past months, or rather for as long as he remembered, he had been feeling worthless and useless. After all, he wasn't even worth the effort of anyone searching for him.

"I'm... I'm Percy", started Percy slowly. "And I was... attacked. By a man, who turned into a wolf. It happened so fast, I was startled, I didn't react fast enough. He bit me. ...Oh. I... Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Does _anything_ work in my favor _ever_? I... I was turned, wasn't I?"

"I'm afraid so, precious Percy", nodded Lycaon, slowly sitting down next to Percy on the bed. "He used to be part of my pack, before he betrayed us. He was on the run, me and my second in command were after him, but we had lost track of him. The next time we caught whiff of his scent, it led us to you. I'm very sorry for what happened to you. There is a strict policy about turning humans. It has to be decided among the entire pack. Alas, that can't be changed anymore. You're a werewolf now and one of my pack members turned you, which automatically puts you into my pack and makes you my responsibility. That's not to say you have to stay here, or in this pack. You _can_ leave any time you want, you can go and look for a different pack. But know that this can be your pack and that, for the time being, you _are_ part of this pack."

"...What does that mean?", asked Percy a little lost. "Being... pack?"

"It means we take care of you, pup", interjected a white-haired woman, startling Percy.

He hadn't noticed that with Lycaon, two others had entered the room. A tall woman with white hair and scarily intense black eyes, her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face. Next to her stood a brunette man, definitely well-trained too, but not as impressive as Lycaon. Percy scooted away from the two strangers, instinctively leaning toward Lycaon and the safety he radiated. The Alpha chuckled affectionately and rested a calming hand on Percy's head.

"It's alright, precious", assured Lycaon gently. "This is my co-Alpha Lupa. And our pack Beta Remus. Every pack is led by two Alphas and with a pack Beta as their second-in-command."

"Wait. Lycaon. Lupa. Remus. I... that's... myths. I remember myths", muttered Percy confused.

"Yes, quite", agreed Lycaon, amusement dancing in his eyes. "And the myths are real."

"Figures", sighed Percy, rubbing his face slowly. "I mean, I literally fought a dragon the other day."

"You're a demigod", observed Remus curiously, taking a deep breath. "Were a demigod."

"A demi what now?", grunted Percy doubtfully. "I thought I was a werewolf now?"

"You... didn't know you're a demigod?", inquired Lupa intrigued, raising one eyebrow.

"Look. I don't know _anything_. I know my name is Percy and... that's where it ends. A couple... months ago, I woke up on the streets, no memory, no ID, nothing. Just a magic sword in my pocket and the clothes on my body. Been... trying to find someone who might know me, might know who I am or where I come from, since then", replied Percy frustrated, face buried in his hands. "I don't... I don't have _anything_. I have no last name, no parents, no home, no one... no one who cared enough to even look for me. I tried. Police stations. Hospitals. No missing kid. No Amber alert out on any seventeen-year old named Percy. The hospital's best guess? I'm a runaway who no one cared about and had some kind of accident on the streets, hence the amnesia."

"Then you will stay here", whispered Lycaon gently, making a soothing, rumbling sound in his chest. "Being pack means being a family. Caring for each other, supporting each other. As part of my pack, you can live here, you will have a home and someone to care for you."

"Why... do you make me feel safe?", asked Percy confused by the feeling.

"Because right now, I _am_ your Alpha, by lineage. And it's an Alpha's duty to reassure his pack-members. An Alpha is the leader of their pack, the protector", replied Lycaon patiently.

"Can I... Can I sleep some more?", asked Percy, eyelids heavy.

"Of course, precious", assured Lycaon, gently caressing Percy's hair. "Rest. We will explain more to you when you feel ready for it. For now, all you need to know is that you are safe here, that we will take care of you and protect you while you can't protect yourself."

A part of Percy wanted to cry at those words, because they were all he had been longing for for the past months. But the bigger part of Percy just really wanted to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep, the one thing he had been denying himself for the past months. And so he did.

/break\

The next time Percy came to it, he felt far more well-rested. He also wasn't alone, again. Lycaon had been serious about them caring for him. Again, someone was waiting for him to wake up, a tray with fresh water and some food sitting next to him on the nightstand. This time, there was a Latino with him. He had black, wavy hair that reached his shoulders and _ridiculous_ upper arms. Ridiculous, as in really-really drool-worthy. He was only wearing a black wife-beater and some loose, low-hanging jeans. The guy turned toward Percy when he noticed Percy was awake and offered him a thousand watt smile, far warmer and more friendly than Percy would have expected.

"Hola, Percy", greeted the man in a friendly manner. "I'm Raoul. Tala's mate. How you feelin'?"

"Better?", offered Percy softly, yawning widely. "Head doesn't hurt anymore. That's good, I guess? I... haven't slept that well in like... forever. How long was I out? How long have I been here?"

"You've been here for a week now. Been out for a full day this time", replied Raoul. "You feeling up to more explainin' yet? Alpha wants you up to date ASAP."

"I... guess", nodded Percy slowly. "I definitely want to _understand_. Literally nothing about my life makes sense and now even less so. And if you guys can explain it to me? Yes, please."

"Kay. I'll go and inform the authorities", chuckled Raoul. "You, stay here and wait."

Percy huffed but obeyed. He really wasn't feeling up to walking around and exploring yet anyway. So he struggled to sit up and then pulled the tray of food close. He sniffed it curiously. Sandwiches.

"Go on, eat. It's for you", encouraged a gentle voice from the door. "Remember me?"

"Remus", nodded Percy slowly, trying to look past the man.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Lycaon is in a meeting", chuckled Remus amused.

Percy deflated just the tiniest bit. He liked Lycaon, the man was very soothing. Not to mention, a _real_ looker. Remus chuckled again as he went on to sit down next to Percy. At first, Remus just waited and watched until Percy actually started eating tentatively.

"Lycaon was the first of our kind", started Remus slowly. "He was turned into a wolf by Zeus, as a punishment. Do you know the story of me and my brother, Romulus?"

"...Kinda? You were raised by a wolf and then you founded Rome?", guessed Percy, chewing.

"Romulus and I were the sons of Lord Mars, the Roman form of Ares", continued Remus patiently. "We were raised by Lupa, yes. She's... not just a wolf. That's silly. She's like Lycaon, a shape-shifter. A werewolf. And... we _did_ build Rome together. But notice something about the name?"

"Yeah, it's only named after your brother. That kinda always bothered me", nodded Percy slowly.

"It's because my brother _murdered_ me and took all the glory for himself", replied Remus with a sneer on his face, shaking his head slowly. "Or, that's the myth now anyway. He didn't actually finish the job. He left me for death and our foster mother found me. To save my life, Lupa turned me into a werewolf too. We've been in Lycaon's pack for a long time. And while I was turned into a werewolf, my brother rose to become a Roman legend. He was turned into a god after his own death, Lord Quirinus. Nowadays? He's the patron and trainer of Roman demigods, in New Rome."

"Demigods", echoed Percy, eyes widening a little. "You said that before. That... That _I_ am a demigod. That's why I see all those monsters? So I'm like you?"

"In a way, yes", confirmed Remus gently. "You were a demigod and now you're a werewolf, like me. And, if you like, I can tell you who your godly father is. The scent is very thick around you."

"M—My... father...", whispered Percy, choking on the word. "Yes, please. All I wanted in the past months was to learn who I really am. Why I'm all alone."

"Your scent is so thick and strong that there's no mistake. You're a son of Neptune, the lord of the sea. Your scent is very salty, like an ocean breeze", replied Remus. "With some gods, it's very hard to tell by scent alone, but the Big Three – Jupiter, Pluto and Neptune – their scents are very distinctive and strong. It also explains why you're all alone."

"I—It... does?", asked Percy a bit confused, moving on to his third sandwich.

"Yes. We demigods attract monsters. They... eat demigods", supplied Remus, keeping his voice gentle and compassionate. "Demigods very often end up orphaned and on the streets because of that. The monsters they attract kill the one mortal parent there is and leave the demigod alone. You won't believe how many demigods die before they reach their tenth birthday because they're out there and alone, easy bait for monsters. But as a son of one of the Big Three, I wager, you're physically far stronger than most and survived longer on your own."

"...Oh...", nodded Percy, faltering a little. "So... I most likely am an orphaned street rat, huh?"

"Were", corrected Remus, gently bumping shoulders with Percy. "Now, you're part of the pack."

"A—And... what does being part of the pack... mean? For me?", questioned Percy.

"You're still a pup. Sixteen? Seventeen? Surely not older", guessed Remus. "We don't expect you to work in the 'family business' just yet. Part of being in a pack is that the older ones take care of the pups together so they can have a peaceful childhood. When you're older, you can start working at the hotel, to provide to the pack yourself too. The pack's doing very good, financially. We run one of the most prestigious casinos on the strip. You're in Las Vegas, by the way." Remus paused for a moment. "In a pack, we take care of each other. As a family."

"That... That sounds really nice", whispered Percy longingly.

"You don't have to make a life-commitment", offered Remus softly. "You're free to leave a pack at any time. Many pups do, when they're grown up. Seeking out a mate from another pack to start their own pack together. How about you stay for now, until you feel better, explore the casino a bit, get to know the pack. Maybe you'll like it and then you just... continue staying. If not, you can leave."

"Okay", nodded Percy with a small smile. "That sounds very good. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I'm just the Beta", chuckled Remus, eyes sparkling. "In the end, it was Lycaon's decision. After all, considering you were turned by someone we cast out of our pack, he didn't _have_ to take you in. Lineage is cut when someone is cast out from the pack. But he made it perfectly clear that we're going to keep you around for as long as you want to stay."

"What does it mean? Pack Alpha and pack Beta?", asked Percy, cheeks red from Remus' words.

"Mh. Pack dynamics", nodded Remus, caressing his stubbled cheeks thoughtfully for a moment. "A pack is led by five people. Two pack Alphas, ideally speaking the two pack Omegas would be their mates and then a pack Beta, known as the second-in-command. The positions are based on our secondary genders. Which... you have never heard about, have you?"

"Nope. How do you have a second gender?", asked Percy confused.

Remus remained silent for a long moment to think about the right words. "Alphas are the dominant gender, the... strong gender. Physically more imposing, taller and stronger. The protectors and fighters of the pack. All alphas are physically able to impregnate, meaning that female alphas also have... penises. Omegas are their opposite. They're gentle, loving, the nurturer and care-takers of the pack. And... all omegas can get pregnant, have a higher rate of falling pregnant and bearing stronger, healthier offsprings. We betas on the other hand, we're kind of... a neutral middle. Like humans. Not overly dominant, not overly submissive. Our job in a pack is to mediate and balance the pack out. Alphas have short tempers and tend to fight, especially amongst themselves, and omegas can be rather vicious if they want to be too. A beta's job is to calm them down."

"And you're a beta. But not just any beta, you're the pack Beta", concluded Percy slowly.

"Yes, indeed", confirmed Remus. "There are other betas in the pack, like Tala and Raoul who you already met. And while Lycaon and Lupa are the pack Alphas, there are many more alphas in the pack aside from them. Though most turned wolves turn out to become betas, considering their basic human nature. A pack with many alphas is strong, has a stronger defense, but... What any pack really wants are omegas. All the strong alphas in the world won't do you much good if you can't secure the next generation of pups, am I right?"

"Yeah, I guess so", nodded Percy with a frown. "But that still sounds... strange. So a pack would rather have someone whose main... pack-duty is bearing pups and being a cuddler than a fighter?"

"No, you're misunderstanding", replied Remus with a shake of his head. "Bearing pups isn't an omega's 'duty'. That's like saying a human woman's duty is getting pregnant. Now, we have moved past that view, haven't we? No, it's more that... Female betas can get pregnant too, but... their children are most of the time betas themselves. Omegas bear the strongest alpha offsprings and they're the only ones who can bear omegas. So to secure a future for your pack with strong alphas, it's logically speaking better if you have omegas in your pack. Not to mention, omegas are the ones keeping a pack together. Their gentle, caring nature soothes alphas, they're best equipped when it comes to raising pups because their maternal instincts are the strongest and oh, you would not wish to fight an omega protecting their young ones. Not even ten alphas in their prime would be able to fend off a cornered omega who's protecting their pups."

"Huh", nodded Percy surprised. "So this pack has a lot of omegas then? If it's so strong?"

"...Sadly, no", whispered Remus with a forlorn look on his face. "The things is, since alphas and betas are born to either constellation of mated pairs, but omegas can only be born to other omegas... They're the rarest kind of wolves. It's part of why they're so cherished, you see. They're extremely rare, so packs are even more protective of their omegas, if they even _have_ any."

"I'm an omega, ain't I?", asked Percy softly, startling Remus and prompting the beta to stare at him wide-eyed. "What? The way you're explaining this to me. With this emphasis on omegas. You speak of omegas with that extra-gentle voice like you're buttering me up. You're softening the blow."

"You're clever, pup", chuckled Remus and nodded. "Yes, you're an omega. It's... most likely part of the reason why Lycaon insisted on accepting you into the pack even before we knew your story. Omegas are very important and very rare, no pack with any self-respect would dare turn their back on a packless, defenseless omega in need of help."

"So... I'm a... I can...", started Percy slowly, resting a hand on his stomach subconsciously.

"You can get pregnant, yes", replied Remus gently. "When Lycaon found you, you were in the throws of your first heat. That, with the heavy injuries and your malnourishment... Larentia, our healer, she was sure you wouldn't make it. But... you're extraordinarily strong, my boy."

Percy snorted and averted his eyes. "I wouldn't know about that..."

All he had done in the past months was run. Run and hide and try to survive. Every battle he won seemed to be more by accident or something. He couldn't believe that he was truly strong.

"But _we_ do", assured Remus, squeezing Percy's shoulder. "You may not know who you are anymore, but... that also gives you a unique opportunity. You can start over, you can re-define yourself in a way none of us can. We all have regrets and we all have... doubts in ourselves. You have the chance to change that, Percy. To change your own fate, make your own path."

Percy looked up, a thoughtful look on his face as he opened his mouth just to close it again and avert his eyes a little. Perhaps. He had been settling with the fact that he might not have _any_ past to return to, but to know that it was most likely he really, truly didn't have anyone waiting for him. Maybe he really did have a chance, now, here where it was safe and he was welcomed.

"You should rest some more, the next time you will wake up, our healer with check you over."

Percy nodded slowly and settled back down in bed to rest some more and sleep.

/break\

Waking up again, Percy found himself faced with a child. A little boy was sitting hunched over on the bed, head tilted as he watched Percy curiously. The boy was around five maybe, his cheeks chubby and hair messy and brown, eyes soft and blue and filled with curiosity.

"You're not the healer, huh?",asked Percy sluggishly.

"I'm Louvel. But everyone calls me Louie. You're like me", hummed the little boy excitedly. "I've never-ever met anyone like me! You're going to stay here, right?"

"Louie, stop pestering our new arrival", chided a firm but soft female voice. "Good morning, Percy. I'm Larentia, I'm the local healer. Now, tell me how you're feeling?"

"What does he mean that I'm like him?", asked Percy instead, regarding Larentia briefly.

She was breathtaking. Long curls, such a light blonde that they nearly appeared white, her eyes a sparkling, gentle green, her skin pale but sprinkled with soft freckles that gave her a slightly mischievous appearance. There were flowers woven into her hair, large spring blossoms.

"A male omega", supplied Larentia gently. "We found Louie a year ago, his parents having died during the Titan War and we have been taking care of him. Alas, we never had a male omega before. I'm afraid aside from me, there aren't too many omegas in our pack. Only a handful."

Percy nodded slowly as he regarded the other two werewolves. The other two omegas. He was going to need a lot of time adjusting to all of this. It was just way too insane. Louie watched him curiously, a broad eager grin on his face that made Percy smile too. He guessed that he kind of understood the boy's excitement. Being the only one of something was upsetting – there was a strange, nagging feeling in the pit of Percy's stomach at that, as though he knew that feeling from experience, being all alone and different from others of his kind.

"I feel... I feel better", answered Percy finally while Larentia gently pried the bandage off Percy's side to see if his wound had gotten infected. "I actually feel really good."

"That's wonderful, sweetie", smiled Larentia while prodding the reddish, scarred skin. "Looking good. It healed nicely too. Still, you're on bed-rest for at least another week. And we definitely need to feed you more, I do not like the way I can count your ribs without poking them."

She looked serious and stern, but also concerned and gentle. A very motherly look, not that Percy knew what that looked like. But Remus had said that omegas had strong maternal instincts, right? Part of Percy was growing more and more eager to learn what his new self was like. He could shift into a wolf now, right? He knew his senses were sharper now and he really couldn't wait to test their full potential. Was he physically stronger now too?

"But in a week, I can shift?", asked Percy excitedly. "I mean, I'm a werewolf now, right? I can... I can shift into a wolf. Like the guy who attacked me did."

"Yes, you can. And if your healing continues at the rate it does now, I might even allow you to participate in a pack run in a week's time. For now, rest and eat a lot", ordered Larentia gently.

"She always says boring stuff like that", hummed Louie solemnly. "She always says I need to do my homework too. Which is unfair, because no one else has to do homework either."

"Because everyone else in the pack is already grown-up and grownups don't need to do homework", supplied Larentia, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

Percy smiled softly. He really liked those people. Everyone he had met so far seemed so nice. No one treated him with hostility, all seemed worried about him. He finally felt safe. Yes, he really wanted to stay here. He really wanted to finally have a good, safe life. A life at all, really.

/break\

Percy did heal well and he also got to know the wolves some better. Tala and Raoul were both betas and they were normally on a rotating shift of watching Percy, in case he needed something or relapsed. They were a mated pair and they were really cute together. Raoul was a big softy who adored his mate, even though Tala was about two heads shorter than him, which somehow made it all the cuter to see him cater to every whim of hers. Larentia checked on Percy once a day too, a very doting and fretting healer. She used to be a daughter of Apollo before she was turned, not that it really meant anything to Percy, yet still he had to smile at the realization that a child of Apollo was the healer, not that he understood why exactly. Louie poked his head in once or twice a day, by the fourth day he had grown comfortable and daring enough to settle down on Percy's bed and do his homework there, complaining about it and ineffectively asking Percy for help. Percy wasn't a big help, but he did try. Sometimes, the two of them would just play games with each other. Remus checked on Percy every two days or so, mostly asking if Percy needed help or had questions.

Lycaon hadn't visited again and Percy found himself strangely upset about it. He tried to rationalize that it was the new tug of pack-bond and since Lycaon was his Alpha now, he wanted to be close to his safety because no place was safer than the proximity of the pack Alpha. He also rationalized that as the pack Alpha, Lycaon had a lot of other things to do aside from tending to a weak omega.

And with all the visitors he had, the week of bed-rest actually passed pretty fast and he found himself very excited for his first-ever pack-run. Remus came to pick him up and explain to him how shifting worked. Percy was _so excited_ to see what he'd look like as a wolf. Part of him feared that he would be some meager mongrel. But after he managed to shift, he heard excited gasping.

"Oh my gosh, you're furgeous!", exclaimed Tala loudly as she rushed over to Percy.

Furgeous was Tala-speak for 'fucking gorgeous', considering the pack was trying not to swear around Louie. It was kind of fun to adapt to their language, or have Tala lean in conspiratorially and explain their weird words to him. She grabbed him under the arms – well, front paws now – and lifted him up to look at him. Raoul came right after the redhead, always the faithful mate, and while Tala was still busy fawning over him, Raoul whistled and got his phone out.

"Mirarte, Perce, you're a beauty", grinned Raoul, taking a couple pictures.

Percy shook himself and turned back human, eagerly approaching Raoul to look at the pictures. He gasped softly, eyes widening. He _was_ a beauty. There, in Tala's arms, hung a gorgeous pitch-black wolf with the same sea-green eyes as Percy's, only that they were sparkling even more intensely, practically glowing. Percy flushed, pleased that he wasn't some street mutt.

"You're a natural, Percy", praised Remus with a small smile. "Now, how about we join the pack?"

The four of them turned. Remus was a hovering, large but slender dark-brown wolf, Raoul had blackish-brown fur and Tala was actually a maned wolf with reddish-orange fur, which did explain why she was so obsessed with the color red – she wanted to match her wolfish form. Tala nipped at him playfully before she ran off, leading them eagerly. Percy followed just as excitedly.

The pack was huge. There were about fifty wolves in it, but Percy more than easily spotted the ones he already knew. Louie was the smallest, the only real pup. He had been informed that their pack hadn't had pups in decades, considering most of them had been in the pack for centuries or even millennia. Louie was a cute little ball of fluff who yelped happily and started running around between Percy's legs until he gently licked the pup's face instinctively.

" _Percy. It's good to see you. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you again_."

Percy's sense of smell wasn't focused enough yet to make out distinctive scents. Yes, when it was only one of his pack-mates in his room, then Percy recognized their scent easily. Still, he didn't need sharpened senses to know that this tall, imposing dark-gray wolf was Lycaon. He towered above all others and oozed authority. Part of Percy instantly wanted to roll onto his back and bare his stomach and neck to the Alpha. The other part of him _really_ wanted to play with the Alpha.

" _It's okay. Your pack's been taking good care of me_ ", grinned Percy, tail wagging in excitement. " _So, what do we do during this pack-run thing? Just... run...?_ "

Lycaon regarded him with fond amusement. " _Not just. It's a... bonding exercise, you could say. Mated pairs race each other, to be mated pairs turn it into a chase too. It's for fun. There's only one rule. Do not go too close to the city. Demigods live in the city, they like to hunt us too. Do you understand that, precious? No going close to the city, sticking with the pack._ "

" _Yes, Alpha_ ", chimed Percy, following his instincts.

It was the one thing that everyone had been telling him for the past days. He needed to trust his instincts, not feel awkward or embarrassed. Wolves, omegas in particular, sought out a lot of physical affection so he shouldn't be ashamed about snuggling up to someone or anything. He should always rather follow his instincts, for his own mental and physical health. So Percy did just that. He leaned up and brushed his face against Lycaon's, rubbing the underside of his jaw against that of Lycaon, startling the Alpha. After a moment, the Alpha purred in appreciation.

" _Let the run begin_ ", announced Lycaon loudly and everyone howled at the full moon.

/break\

" _Alpha! Alpha, we can't find Louie_!"

Lycaon had been hanging back with Lupa to ensure no one from the pack was being left behind. The Alpha frowned as Dolphus, Larentia's mate, ran up to him. The broad wolf looked beside himself and if he was coming to Lycaon, that meant he had already been looking everywhere. Larentia and Dolphus were the main caretakers of Louie. Lycaon howled, a warning howl for his pack to inform them all. Then he barked out orders to spread out and find the missing pup. Louie tended to wander off, easily distracted by small things like chasing a rabbit or something.

Worry knotted the Alpha's stomach. Louie was their most precious. He was not just an omega, of which the pack only had five – six, if the precious Percy decided to stay – but he was also their pack's only pup and pups were valuable and precious too, because they were the future. Among all their centuries old wolves, there was rarely interest in siring more pups.

" _I found him, I found him, I found him_ ", exclaimed Raoul frantically.

Lycaon's heart skipped a beat when he saw the blood on Raoul's muzzle as he led Lycaon, Remus and Dolphus to where the pup was, all three already fearing the worst. They were close to the city, too close to the city, and when they found Louie, he wasn't alone. Curled around the pup was Percy, bloody and unmoving. They could not lose two omegas during one run. The Alpha growled as he approached and nudged the unmoving form. Louie whined as he crawled out from beneath Percy's protective form. Percy gave a little whine and tilted his head to look up at Lycaon.

" _W—What happened? Are you alright, precious?_ ", growled Lycaon lowly.

" _Saw Louie run off. Ran after him. There was an angry guy with a golden sword?_ ", said Percy.

Lycaon stared at Percy in surprised silence. The young omega had risked his life for a pup that wasn't his, someone he had only known for a week. Oh, Lycaon's first impression really had been right. Percy was extraordinaire and most definitely precious. Dolphus took Louie carefully up by the scruff of his neck and Lycaon crawled under Percy to shoulder the beautiful black wolf.

/break\

The following year was the happiest of Percy's life, which wasn't saying a lot considering it was also the only year of his life that he remembered. He never regained his memories, but by now he found himself not minding anymore. He had been so bitter and lonely when living on the streets. He wasn't, not anymore, not since moving into the Lupercal. After a couple of months, Percy started working at the hotel, taking care of the rooms. He enjoyed the pack and while he didn't get along with everyone, there was always a basic respect and those who didn't get along simply avoided each other. Percy got along best with Tala, Raoul and Larentia though, even after the past year.

There had been a war going on, or so Lycaon had told him. The gods and giants clashing, or something like that. Not that Percy cared, or even knew what it all meant. He just knew that one day, in summer, it all ended and things calmed down considerably. Since then, life at the Lupercal really was just calm and comfortable. It was _home_. Finally, Percy had found a home, in this pack. He had found friends, no, more than just friends – he had found a family.

And he had found love. Over the past months, Percy had fallen in love with Lycaon of all people. The pack Alpha. The father figure of the pack. The millennia older werewolf leader. The incredibly sophisticated and well-read and charming owner of the Lupercal.

Percy knew Lycaon was single, which honestly kind of didn't give him a lot of hope either. After all, Lycaon was as old as myths and yet he had never met any omega to hold his interest? Why would Percy be the exception? But when he saw Larentia with Dolphus, or Tala and Raoul together, he wanted a mate too. The love between the mated couples seemed so much deeper than that between normal human couples. It was like an entirely new dimension of love. And for someone who didn't remember sixteen years of his life, he really, really wanted all the love he could get.

"So... Lar, how exactly... I mean... uh...", started Percy awkwardly, flushing brightly.

"What is it, Percy?", asked Larentia amused, looking up from the strawberries.

The two of them were in the greenhouse together. Percy liked taking care of the garden, he was particularly fond of the strawberries somehow. They were currently picking strawberries because Percy wanted to bake a strawberry cake. Gentle, green eyes watched Percy patiently.

"Remus explained the basics of courting to me, but... It's something alphas do for omegas. So.. uhm... how does an omega... _make_ an alpha court them?", asked Percy awkwardly.

"Mh. So after all these months, you're settled in enough to consider romance mh?", teased Larentia.

"Don't make fun of me", muttered Percy with a pout. "I mean... what would I do...?"

"Well, in my time and day", started Larentia with a broad grin. "We'd invite alphas into courting with food offerings. Cooking, particularly for the alpha, leaving it for only the alpha. Cleaning up the alpha's space, to prove we're capable of keeping the den running, but also so we can spread our scent in the alpha's private rooms. Then, if the alpha is interested, they'd start courting. But you know, nowadays things are way more casual. You could just walk up to the alpha, ask him out for drinks or something. Today, two wolves don't have to mate instantly either, they can as well just casually date. Or you can date before things evolve into actual courting."

"...Mh. Okay", nodded Percy, licking his lips slowly.

"Who is it?", asked Larentia with sparkling eyes. "You _have_ to tell me."

"Nope. Sorry", stated Percy firmly, shaking his head with red cheeks.

Larentia pouted, but Percy remained stubbornly silent as they continued picking strawberries.

/break\

Lycaon and Lupa froze in the doorway of their personal suite. The upper five floors of the high hotel belonged to the pack, but the penthouse was that of the Alphas. Right now, however, the suite was flooded with a scent most definitely not that of either of them. No, Lycaon would be able to identify this scent even if he stood in the middle of the grossest garbage disposal. It was the scent of a fresh summer breeze, laden with the joy and happiness such a sunny summer day at the beach would bring with it, and with an underlying sweet note of strawberries.

"Well, Gollum, seems you had a visitor", noted Lupa unfazed as she walked up to their shared living room where a large strawberry cake sat on a table. "Mh. I'm nearly jealous; Percy's baking skills beat those of any other member of this pack, you know."

Lycaon glared at Lupa pointedly. When he had started referring to Percy as 'precious', it had stemmed from the simple lack of a name. After all, Percy had been an unconscious omega and omegas were precious. But when precious Percy woke up and gave them his name, he was unable to drop the nickname. Because, oh, Percy truly was precious beyond being an omega. In the shortest time, he had so many members of the pack wrapped around his little finger. He easily became a big brother figure to Louie, saving the pup's life even in his first week of being in this pack. Percy so naturally integrated into the pack, soaking up all the knowledge Remus had to offer, mingling with the few other omegas, hanging out and having fun with Tala and Raoul and their age-group (they were so young, after Louie the youngest members of their pack, only twenty years old). Percy was bright, beautiful, funny, gentle, protective and very, very strong. Emotionally and physically. He was an amazing fighter who had defended the pack in the front line, holding his weight as well as any of the alphas did. Not to mention, he was a truly radiant beauty. Over the past months, he had regained weight and muscle-mass, eating and training regularly and spending every single morning in the pack's private pool like he was a dolphin himself (and if in recent months, Lycaon had started to spend his morning coffee on the balcony with a perfect view on the private pool on the hotel restaurant's roof, then that was purely coincidental). Percy was growing his hair out, the black silken hair reaching slightly past his shoulders now, often braided with small blue flowers courtesy of Larentia. So yes, over the past months, Lycaon's assessment of Percy as precious might have shifted into the kind that earned him Lupa's teasing, for Lycaon saw Percy as his precious.

"Do you think he knows what it means?", inquired Lycaon reluctantly.

"...Is that hopefulness I detect in your voice?", asked Lupa surprised. "Don't tell me that you actually found someone worthy of your attention, Lycaon."

"He's quite unlike anyone I've ever met. Even with the hardships he endured in those months all alone, he is still so brave. He accepted that he has no family and he accepted us as his new family. He puts so much effort into the pack, into the hotel, into anything he does. Whatever he does, he does it with so much passion and conviction", whispered Lycaon softly. "He keeps surprising and impressing me. He cares for the pack so deeply and if he cares for someone, he cares for them with his whole heart. The way he viciously fights for his friends, fights for the pack whenever we have to face demigods or enemy monsters... To be the person he cares for the most, his mate? I don't think anyone would ever be as loved as that person."

"You found your mate", hummed Lupa impressed, smiling. "Well then. Eat up and go talk to him."

Lycaon nodded reluctantly and turned his attention to the cake at hand.

/break\

It was unfortunate timing, considering that Percy had planned on confronting Lycaon about 'maybe perhaps eventually kind of at the very least dating or something like that' (because Percy didn't really see himself having any shot at becoming the Alpha's mate), but as soon as he had returned from dropping the cake off at the Alphas' place, he got cornered by Tala and Raoul, declaring that the three of them were being sent onto a mission, as decided by the pack council on, ironically enough, the meeting because of which Lycaon hadn't been there when Percy went to confront him with strawberry cake. So instead of getting to talk to the Alpha, Percy found himself on a three day road trip with Tala and Raoul, which really wasn't a bad thing because the two of them were Percy's best friends and there was definitely nothing more fun than a road trip with the two of them (if he could only make them stop snogging in the backseat when it was Percy's turn to drive, damn it!).

And as much fun as a quick road trip to the Yellowstone National Park had been, he was really, really happy to have a _bed_ again. Three days of sleeping in the car were so not good for an omega. It was one of the downsides of being an omega, Percy guessed. He really craved soft, fluffy things, especially for sleeping. Groaning softly, Percy flopped down on his bed face-first. He paused confused. This was definitely even more fluffy than he remembered. Rolling onto his side, he looked at the fuzzy light-blue blanket thrown over the bed and the three new large soft pillows. Smiling lazily, Percy grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it close to his chest, curling around it.

"I hope the quest went without any major difficulties", stated a dark, silky voice.

Percy inhaled deeply. Now that he was not primarily focused on 'get to bed, lay down, not move', he noticed that his whole room was flooded by the musky, forest-y scent of his Alpha. He practically instantly went slack in his bed, feeling so much safer than just being in his room, because he knew that his Alpha was here protecting him and watching over him. Involuntarily, Percy started purring.

"It went relatively okay? The local pack just had a bit trouble with some blonde weirdo wearing a purple shirt, trying to build a temple to Lady Proserpina on their territory", snorted Percy, rolling around in the bed while snuggling with the new pillows. "Rao roughhoused him some, but I took pity on the guy. Turned human and tried to talk him out of the park, explaining that this territory was claimed and not for demigodly usage. The guy introduced himself as the pontifex maximus, which sounds like _such a made-up title_ , but whatever. He caved, said he would build his temple somewhere else and left. So yeah, it was just a fun road-trip with Tala and Raoul."

"That's a great relief", nodded Lycaon pleased. "And the pack, I do hope that went well too?"

"Sure. The Nordics are kinda awesome", replied Percy, turning so he could face the Alpha. "I mean, Fenrir wasn't there, but I got along real great with his sons Hati and Sköll. Apparently, the Alpha has to take care of some... troublesome demigod. Don't remember his name. Alec? Jace? Whatever, didn't really matter. I offered them that, while their Alpha is still indisposed, our pack would always be available as backup to them, _especially_ when their problem is Graeco-Roman."

Lycaon made that dark, praising rumbling sound in his chest, the one that always made Percy preen when it was aimed at him. "That was very diplomatic from you. I'm proud of you, precious."

Percy yawned widely, smiling at Lycaon. "Thanks, Alpha. You... don't happen to..."

Lycaon chuckled and got up, grabbing a silver tray from the table next to him and carrying it over to Percy's bed before lifting the silver bell from a steaming plate of food. Percy's mouth watered as the scent of dinner was wavering all over Percy's hungry self. Sitting up slowly, he grabbed the plate and inhaled very, very deeply, just to pause and frown.

"Who made this?", asked Percy confused.

"Mh?", grunted Lycaon equally confused as he sat down next to Percy.

"There's no oregano. But Dolphus _always_ makes his spaghetti with oregano, so it's not from him, but he's the hotel's main chef and you normally make sure only he cooks for the pack", replied Percy while stuffing his face. "Not that I'm complaining. This tastes _great_. But the oregano is definitely not the only thing different. Did we hire a new cook while I was gone?"

Lycaon smiled, pleased by how observant his chosen one was. "I cooked it."

Percy paused, mouth so full his cheeks were bulging like he was a cute little hamster. "Huh? Why?"

"Because you cleaned up my private rooms and baked me a cake before you left for your quest", answered Lycaon with a serious face. "And I had to wait three days to give you my answer. Or rather, my proposal. So I had a bit of time to prepare, including picking a meal."

Percy looked down at his bowl of blue-dyed spaghetti – it was a weird thing they had noticed a few weeks into his stay at the Lupercal, that he got a 'really cute, happy smile' when he got to eat blue food. "So... you cooking for me. The new blanket and the pillows. That... That means..."

"It means that I would be honored to court you", stated Lycaon honestly. " _But_ I need you to know that I would be serious about this and that I want to take this very slow, so I can be sure that you too know what you're getting into. You're still young and I don't want you to rush into something as lasting as a matebond without fully being sure you want this."

"Fair enough", shrugged Percy while eating. "I mean. I want this, so I'm ready to wait for it."

"You truly are precious", chuckled Lycaon fondly.

/break\

Percy's memories returned eventually, though it was a very slow progress over the following year.

At first, it were just faces. Mute images. They made him cry, cry for hours, because he remembered that he did have a mother, a mother who loved him, but he didn't remember her name or how to find her. Lycaon held him for hours, caressing his back soothingly. Tala and Raoul ate tons of ice-cream with him while watching silly movies to cheer him up. And then when, after two weeks, Percy _finally_ remembered her name – Sally Jackson, his mother's name was Sally Jackson – Remus worked hard on tracking her down in New York, finding out that she had married and her new name was Sally Blofis. And Lycaon was the one to accompany Percy to New York the moment Remus found out where she lived. He left the pack in Lupa's and Remus' care and went to New York, because he knew how important this was to his boyfriend and Percy fell just a little more in love with Lycaon. There had been a lot of tears that day. Sally and everyone else had been convinced he was dead, after being missing for two years. She wanted for him to move back home, but he told her he couldn't. He had made his own life in the one and a half years that he had been living at the Lupercal. He loved his pack, he loved his work, he loved their regulars, he even loved Las Vegas at this point. He couldn't abandon it, but Lycaon extended an offer for Sally and Paul to come and stay at the Lupercal whenever they wanted, leaving two plane tickets without dates for them to use whenever they wanted, a stay at the Lupercal inclusive of course.

It took Percy a little longer to remember Annabeth and Grover and Thalia and Nico and the others, but eventually he did. He left to visit New York once more, but this time alone, knowing that demigods did not take too kindly to 'monsters' and that Lycaon had quite the – unjust – reputation. Turned out Annabeth had moved to New Rome for college, Thalia was still a huntress, Nico was spending most of his days chasing his new boyfriend who turned out to be the pontifex maximus (which turned out to not be a made-up title. Huh. Who would have thought). Everyone had moved on with their lives, thinking Percy dead. They were happy to see him, tears and hugs were shared and promises to visit each other, to stay in contact, even though Percy's status as a werewolf kind of put them all off at first. It especially made Grover very nervous and fidgety on instinct because Percy was now a predator, but being the awesome best friend Grover was, he managed to fight it.

About once a month, either Paul and Sally would take a weekend trip to Las Vegas courtesy of Lycaon, or Percy would make his way over to New York to visit them and camp. Somehow, Percy managed to incorporate his old life into his new life. And his boyfriend had been amazing through it all. Regardless of how much demigods and werewolves stood on opposing sides, Lycaon tolerated Percy's friends when they came to visit and Lycaon went out of his way to make Percy's parents feel welcomed – he even canceled meetings so he could be there for dinners with Percy and his parents. He was being a total gentleman and so understanding of everything that Percy needed.

So it was now, months later, roughly a year after they got together and once Percy had come to fully grasp it all, to fully accept the memories of his old life, that Percy knew there was no going back for him. There was no one else for him. There would only be Lycaon, his Alpha and _his_ alpha. Percy had been trying to show that to Lycaon by slowly taking over more and more pack Omega duties. The things the omega mate of one of the Alphas would normally do. The things mainly Larentia had been doing so far, due to the lack of mates on both their Alphas. She was _so relieved_ about this, because even though she didn't mind and she still helped Percy out a lot, she really wanted to focus more on her own family, considering that they had Louie to consider too now.

"And you are positive that this is what you want, my precious?", asked Lycaon in a deep, serious voice, hot breath puffing against Percy's ear and making him shudder.

"Yes. Yes, it is", replied Percy softly, arms wound around Lycaon's neck. "Please. You said you wanted to take it slow, draw out the courting to give me time to realize what I want. It's been a year and I still want you as much as I did back then. No, even more. Because you're there when I need you. You saved my life when you found me, you gave me a home when I didn't have one, you gave me a family when I thought no one was there to love me, you also gave me a chance to reconnect with the family I had once I remembered them. I'm proud to call you my Alpha and leader. I also want to call you my alpha and mate though. Don't think just because I'm not centuries old, I don't know what I want. I know it better than ever before, now that I... that I remember the life I had. I remember what my first stepfather did to my mother, to me. I _know_ you will always treat me right, because you've done nothing but treat me right and with respect. I love you, Ly."

Lycaon smiled against Percy's neck, hands slowly wandering down the omega's body, feeling the way Percy arched into every touch. Always so responsive, so greedy for physical contact. Lycaon was more than glad to give it to his precious little omega. One of the alpha's hands easily slipped between Percy's eagerly spread legs, stroking the omega's hard cock a couple of times before his hand found its way down to Percy's already wet hole. It was so easy to get his omega aroused by just being there and touching him; quite flattering for Lycaon, really. Two fingers easily slipped into the greedy, tight hole, making Percy moan hoarsely. Lycaon pumped them in and out, scissoring Percy until he made his omega howl in pleasure. Smirking pleased at that, Lycaon withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his hard, leaking cock. Just heaving Percy moan for him made Lycaon leak pre-cum and ache. Never had he seen anything more beautiful than Percy, naked and sprawled out beneath him, arching into every touch and kiss and moaning so prettily.

"Sh, my precious little omega", whispered Lycaon gently. "My precious little _mate_."

Percy made the most needy, vulnerable sound at that, showing just how much Percy wanted this. There was no denying him now, really. Not that Lycaon wanted to. He had wanted to place his mark on Percy for months now, but he wanted to wait for Percy to be ready. Slowly, he pushed his cock in inch by inch until his already slightly swollen knot hit the tight ring of muscles. As he rutted gently into his omega until his knot slipped in, Lycaon nibbled Percy's neck. While fucking the omega torturous slowly, he jerked Percy off and kept teasing the boy's neck in a promise for a mate-mark, until the total of it all was too much for Percy to bear, especially when he could feel the knot swelling inside of him. With a broken plea for Lycaon did Percy come into the alpha's hand. Obviously, such a sweet plea could not be ignored. Lycaon sank his teeth in the moment Percy spilled into his hand. Marking Percy as his like this was the last thing Lycaon needed before his knot reached its full size and he came deep inside the omega.

"My omega, my mate, my precious, my Percy", whispered Lycaon gently, kissing the mate-mark.

Percy whined a little, nudging Lycaon to also bear his neck before clinging onto the Alpha for dear life and biting down hard. Lycaon growled, feeling his dick jerk within his omega as he felt the determined bite of his mate. Percy had a broad, pleased smile on his lips as he stared at the mate-mark once he let go of Lycaon's neck. Leaning forward again, Percy placed a gentle kiss on it.

"My alpha", purred Percy happily, easily rolling them over so he could curl together comfortably on top of Lycaon's chest, rubbing his cheek against said chest. "Only mine."

"Yes, precious", chuckled Lycaon amused as he started caressing Percy's hair. "Only yours."

"So... we're going to have sex like at least two more times tonight for celebratory reasons, you know that, right?", drawled Percy with a grin. "I already told Rem that you'll be indisposed tonight."

Lycaon laughed a little at his cheeky little mate before kissing him gently.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Somehow, I have a particular fondness for this ship. This one was a lot of fun to write!  
_

 _Also, I have zero fondness for Rick's questionable decision to make Lupa the trainer of Roman heroes. Sure, she took Remus and Romulus in and raised them... until they were out of diapers, so to speak, and then she got rid of them again and handed them over to Faustulus to raise. She wasn't even around when the two grew old enough to hold a sword and how would a wolf with paws even teach a human to hold a sword and use it, or to battle in hand-to-hand combat? Really questionable. It would have made more sense to make Romulus-post-death-accepting-godhood-and-calling-himself-Quirinus the patron god of Roman heroes and thus their trainers. Heck, even Roma would have made more sense to me. So, since I didn't want to only write OCs in this story, I decided to make Lupa and Remus part of the pack instead!  
_

 _Next up are Hades and Persephone and semi-oblivious Percy! :D_


	14. HadesPersephonePercy - Black Roses

PJatO || Hadephonercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Black Roses || Hadephonercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Black Roses

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, fluff, hurt/comfort, nesting, explicit intercourse, oral, anal, knotting, bondage

Main Pairing: Hades/Persephone/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Hades, Persephone, Demeter, Zerberus

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Percy has been finding black roses wherever he goes. Just randomly growing. He's starting to get a little paranoid and when he randomly finds pomegranates and jewels too, he knows he's losing it. He confronts Nico, because black and pomegranates add up to underworld. Turns out he did the right math, but came up with the wrong underworldly grump.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Black Roses_

The first time it happened, Percy had been returning home from a walk with Mrs. O'Leary. He thought it was weird, that the roses in their front yard had turned black. Creepy. Yet also kind of beautiful. He dismissed it. Then, it started to happen more often. He'd find a single black rose at the doorstep, on his windowsill and when he found one on his pillow, he started to freak out.

Then, the roses started to be accompanied by food. Blue-dyed chocolates that made him happy and overlook how strange everything about this was. But when it started to be fruits – and not just any fruits, but pomegranates of all things – he was _more than just suspicious_.

Granted, he was a bit slower on the uptake, or so he was accused often, but even he realized that flowers and food randomly being brought to him, definitely intended for him and only him, it could only be courting gifts. After all, he was an unmated omega. The problem? He didn't know who the alpha was who was courting him here. Not to mention, he didn't really know what to think about it.

He was stressed. Stretched thin over everything that was happening in his life, or had been happening in his life. After the Titan War, he had hoped that he would get peace. His mom was married to a good man, he was finally visiting a high school he actually kinda liked. Things were going well. And then he got abducted and thrown into the Giant War, just to come out of it with a heavy case of PTSD, with no high school again and being forced to retake the year as a whole because he had an 'unexplained absence' of seven months. Throughout the past year after the Giant War had ended, he had _tried_ to deal with his PTSD, tried to settle back into school, tried to help with the rebuilds, tried to rekindle with his friends. Their lives had moved on in the six months he had been gone and his time in Tartarus had only driven him even farther away from them.

What he really, really, _really_ wanted was a new start. Not New Rome; everyone was going to New Rome. He wanted a real fresh start, preferably somewhere safe.

His omega senses had never flared up as much as they did since the war had ended. Okay, to be fair he had only presented in the far too brief phase between the Titan War and his abduction by Hera. Still, having been forced to be a packless, denless, unmated, lonely omega on the streets, with no memories? It still haunted him. It haunted him to the point where he just started building nests made out of everything that smelt like pack – he had permanently stolen some clothes from Annabeth, Rachel, Grover, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Jason, Leo and Piper. Nesting was _normally_ something an omega only did when their heat came up, because they needed the comfort and safety of a nest. These days, Percy needed that safety and comfort on a weekly base and he started feeling pathetic. But he just... he hadn't felt truly safe since the war had ended. Not even in his den, the home he shared with his mom and Paul. After all, now he knew that in a moment's notice he could be snatched away by a goddess and memory-wiped. He craved true safety.

"So. This is gonna be an awkward conversation", drawled Percy as he collapsed next to Nico di Angelo on the Ghost King's bed, shuffling around a little. "Are you like... courting me?"

Nico choked on his burger and Percy used the alpha's distraction to grab the burger and take a bite himself, waiting patiently until Nico caught his breath and focus again. The Italian glared irritated.

"What. The. Underworld. Jackson?", growled Nico. "Seriously? The fuck is wrong with you?"

Shrugging, Percy took another bite before Nico stole his burger back. So instead, Percy pulled out a black rose and a pomegranate from his jacket's pocket, holding both up for Nico to see.

"Those have been showing up at my place for the past... uh... yeah, months. Gotta admit, I ignored it for like three months and then I spent some more time in denial, but what started out with flowers and then moved on to chocolate and... pomegranates... Now that it hit expensive jewelry, I figured it was time to put my foot down, or something", replied Percy casually, tilting his head. "Because... as much as I _really_ enjoy the attention and the gifts do kinda... they really pick me up when I'm down and they sorta... they sooth my inner omega, who's been going wild lately. But I can't accept expensive jewelry and stuff. So... please no jewelry, Nico?"

" _I didn't_ ", started Nico with a hiss, cheeks dark-red as he glared at Percy. "It's not me. I'm kind of... courting Jason. So stop saying stuff like that so loudly, or Jason might just hear it and you might just ruin _my_ shot there. None of that stuff is from me."

"...Huh", grunted Percy confused, rolling the pomegranate around his hand. "But... black roses. And pomegranates. And skull jewelry. I was _so sure_ it was you. Those gifts like have your signature all over them. Damn it. I was feeling so clever, don't ruin my clever moment, Nico."

Nico's eyes softened as he offered Percy some fries from his Happy Meal when nudging the omega. "You _are_ clever, Perce. You just... missed your target by one generation."

"Huh?", grunted Percy once more, now even more confused than before.

"Perce", sighed Nico slowly. "Think really, really hard about who I might mean."

"Well, I mean, your family tree only goes one way at the moment, so... but... no", muttered Percy beneath his breath, tilting his head. "Can't be your father. He literally locked me into a dungeon."

"Well, excuse me, but not every alpha likes the idea of their omega marching into a war. The dungeon was perfectly safe and cozy and I would have fed you regularly and moved you up to a bedroom once the war would have been over."

Percy blinked slowly and turned toward where a grumpy Hades was stepping out of the shadows in Cabin Thirteen. Percy just stared at the god doe-eyed, especially when he saw a rather agitated Persephone stepping out right behind Hades, her hands on her hips.

"Yes. And _I_ told you that locking your omega up is sending the wrong kind of message. Not _everyone_ is into the Beauty and the Beast vibes, Hades", chided Persephone pointedly.

"...I am just going to grab my dinner and shadow-travel to see what Jay is doing", muttered Nico and made a face as he looked between his father, stepmother and his first love. "And don't roll your eyes at me, father! You too chose a child of Zeus, she's literally standing next to you."

"Can't argue with that", agreed Persephone with a smirk. "And my half-brother is an adorable, overwhelmed omega. Poor thing, being born into the Roman society. They just... don't treat their omegas right. But please, do invite him to dates involving more than just McDonald's, Nico!"

Nico rolled his eyes as he passed his stepmother and disappeared through the shadows. Traitor. Leaving Percy alone with the two godly alphas. He didn't know what to do with that, or with what the two of them had just said. Frowning, he turned to look down at the rose and pomegranate in his hands. Okay. They kind of made even more sense with Hades and Persephone, but...

"Why?", asked Percy, looking up at them from where he was still sitting on Nico's bed.

Hades frowned and pinched his nose, pacing in front of the bed while Persephone smiled sweetly and sat down next to Percy. She grasped his hand, linking fingers with him. It was weird. She smelt like flowers, even though she was an alpha. Sure, there was a musky note and she smelt more like harsh flowers like lavender instead of sweet flowers. But Percy liked her scent.

"You impressed me, when you, Thalia Grace and Nico went on that little quest for me", replied Persephone gently. "You're sweet and strong. The way you lifted an underworldly river? Mh... Not to mention, you already had my dear husband over there wrapped around your little finger."

"...How?", asked Percy doubtfully, one eyebrow cocked.

"Ever since you came sauntering into our palace when you were twelve, just a stubborn, little brat, you had our attention. Not many demigods dare to venture into our realm, much less a young omega. We kept watching, saw that you truly lived up to the potential you displayed back then", continued Persephone with a smile. "You reminded Hades a lot of _me_. So stubborn and defiant. Back when Hades and I met, I was as rebellious as you, trying to fight against what was expected. I too had suffered my childhood under an abusive step-parent and have suffered from the prejudices attached to my... gender combination, just like you. So I can... relate a lot to you, it makes me want to shield and protect you from what I had experienced. It also made Hades want to scoop you up and make sure you stay somewhere safe. I did give him quite the chiding for locking you up in that dungeon, believe me, sweetheart. But I... do understand the intentions behind his actions."

"I'd hope so", huffed Hades, waving his arms around a little. "I mean, really. An omega, so young at that, throwing himself into the River Styx just like that, just to throw himself into even more danger and nearly certain death! I would hope that you'd understand why I'd want our omega safe!"

"Still; the dungeon", sighed Persephone, giving him a pointed glare.

"He's a stubborn little brat", hissed Hades, motioning at Percy. "If I had locked him up in a bedroom, he would have been able to sneak out somehow! Shackled up in a cell was the best bet I had! Of course, my brat of a son had to swoop in and mess it all up!"

"Excuse me", interrupted Percy, raising his voice a little. "So you locked me up in a dungeon to _protect_ me? Seriously? I mean, you seriously thought that was... charming?"

Hades huffed and crossed his arms over his chest like a pouting child. Persephone snorted softly.

"We would have moved on to the charming once the war was over", grumbled Hades irritated. "You'd have been moved to a bedroom and you would have been slowly wooed."

"So you literally were planning the plot from Beauty and the Beast?", snorted Percy. "Wait. Is there talking furniture in the palace? That would be so cool. I mean, Leo has a walking desk, so-"

"No, no talking furniture. We don't live in a Disney movie", sighed Hades, rubbing his temple. "Why must I always pick the complicated mates? The ones that talk back all the time..."

"Because there is no _fun_ in having a mate who just obediently says 'yes, alpha' all the time", chimed Persephone with a bright smile. "Not to mention, you do like to rub people the wrong way with your choices in mates. Like that alpha daughter of Zeus and that omega son of Poseidon."

Percy flushed at the open declaration of their intentions. "I mean... really? You... really want to court me? Just because I talk back and am a brat, or what?"

"It's part of your charm", drawled Hades dryly. "But yes, it _is_ part of it. Unlike my brother, who likes to have his ass kissed 24/7, I do like people who are honest with me. You're very... sweet, but sassy. It's a refreshing combination that I enjoy greatly. It's amusing."

"You're adorable and pretty and selfless and quite the dashing hero, even though the odds have always been stacked against you", added Persephone. "Everyone was betting against you, even your friends didn't quite see you making it out alive of the Titan War. Yet here you are, having lived through two wars. But... there's a... darkness to you now. Quite literally so; as the king and queen of the underworld, we can _see_ the shadow of Tartarus clinging onto you."

"W—What...?", asked Percy, confused and hopeful.

Persephone reached out, resting a hand against Percy's side, pressing against it and feeling the prominent rips. "We want to remove that shadow of Tartarus that is clinging onto you. We've been trying for the past months now, but it... doesn't quite work on distance. You're... wasting away, Percy. You can't keep your food down, you barely sleep. Even if you do not want us as your mates, please at least allow us to help you with that."

"How?", asked Percy doubtfully, flushing as the female alpha was still holding him.

"We want to take you to the underworld with us", offered Persephone gently. "It's not an easy process; Tartarus is ancient and he's a tricky bastard. It will take time, which is why we'd like for you to stay with us for a while, Percy. Just until you're better. Please. Even if you don't want us as your alphas, at least allow us to help you. We'd be... very happy if you'd also allow us to continue courting you and proving to you that even though he has a horrible habit of trying to keep his lovers all to himself by imprisoning them, Hades is actually quite the sweetheart."

"Sure. Hades the sweetheart, it's what you hear in all the myths", snickered Percy, looking at Hades.

Hades growled at that and glared at the demigod. "Please stay focused, Perseus."

Percy sighed and shrugged. "Sure. Okay. Whatever. It's summer anyway, I don't have anything to do aside from being at camp and... if you can really help me. I guess I'm taking a vacation in the underworld. I just have to talk to my mom and Paul first; if I'd disappear without another word again, it'd break her heart. So... uh... I'll... come over tomorrow?"

"We're looking forward to it", smiled Persephone and kissed Percy's cheek. "And think on the courting? Please? You're everything Hades and I want in an omega, sweetheart."

Percy still looked skeptical, unable to believe that the king and queen of the underworld saw _anything_ in Percy. Not as a potential mate. Sure, part of Percy could actually grasp what Persephone was saying about Hades and the dungeon being the alpha's clumsy kind of courting considering he had abducted Persephone too. That guy just really sucked at first impressions. Still...

/break\

Hades was pacing their chambers, back rigid as he kept glancing out of the window. They should not have allowed Percy to just come over some time today. They should have agreed on a time and they should have gone to pick the omega up. Since waking up, Hades had been pacing now. He had canceled all meetings, because he wished to be there when Perseus arrived. Thanatos and the rest of the council were not pleased by it, but Hades couldn't care less.

He was aware that the boy didn't like him. And okay, so perhaps abducting the boy's mother had left a lasting bad first impression. Then again, Percy had been nothing but a barking little brat back then too! He had grown up nicely and Hades had not been able to see that coming.

Percy was headstrong, beautiful, fierce. Everything Hades was looking for in a partner. Not to mention, Percy had impressed all of Olympus. A particular thing that Hades had fallen for about Percy was that unique way in which Percy pissed off Zeus and Hera.

"He's here", whispered Persephone, tugging on Hades' toga.

The king froze for a second before he turned toward the window. His eyes widened as he watched how Percy got tackled flat onto the ground by Zerberus. Great. The bad impressions just kept piling up. Honestly, at this rate, Hades and Persephone were _never_ getting the pretty omega into their bed.

"Zerberus! Off! Bad boys!", barked Hades out irritated as the couple teleported down.

"What? No!", protested Percy. "Zerberus is great for cuddling!"

Hades paused and blinked slowly as he took a closer look. Two out of three heads were eagerly licking Percy while Percy was ruffling their fur, the third head curiously sniffing Percy's hellhound who had brought the boy and his luggage here. There was something particularly cute to Percy Jackson was he was being smothered by Zerberus and treated the three-headed monster like he was just an oversized puppy. Something so cute that it warmed Hades' heart.

"I want to claim him", muttered Hades with a borderline-pout.

"Be _patient_ , love", chided Persephone, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I've been patient for the right omega for thousands of years now", growled Hades in protest. "And here he is, rolling around on the floor, playing with my pet. He's not leaving the underworld again."

"...If you shackle me to the wall in your dungeon again, I _am_ going to allow dad to flood your palace", pointed Percy out with an unimpressed glare. "Which he had suggested after the _last_ time, by the way. Because he was totally not a fan of that."

"What Hades meant by this was that he and I are determined to convince you that you would be very happy here, with us", offered Persephone with a smile. "Now, let me show you your room."

"We'll see about that. For now, I just really... want to get better", sighed Percy.

He crawled out from underneath Zerberus and followed Persephone and Hades inside. A short tour was given to him, though the palace was so large that Percy would never find his way around. He was however assured that if he needed anything, there would be a ghoul or zombie servant at his beck and call to help him out. He was also going to live in the room opposite Hades' and Persephone's, so he was also always welcomed to simply come to them.

"And this is your room", announced Persephone as she opened the bedroom door.

Percy's mouth hung open some as he gaped around the beautiful room. The walls were painted a soft, soothing blue, with faint wave-motifs. All the furniture looked really old and expensive. He would call them antiques, but then he guessed that considering how old the gods were, it was probably considering new for them. The masterpiece of the room was the four-poster bed with night-blue curtains that had sparkling silver elements woven in that looked like stars.

"That's... beautiful", whispered Percy in awe, gently caressing the curtains.

"Courtesy of Morpheus. They will keep the nightmares away. Part of... us helping you get better", explained Hades, voice unusually gentle as he watched Percy.

"T—Thank you", mumbled Percy, pink dusting his cheeks.

"You haven't seen the best part yet", declared Persephone as she opened the door opposite the bed.

"Oh my gosh, I have my own bathroom—holy shit, that is _not_ a bathroom, that is a private spa!"

Percy dashed from one corner of the bathroom to the next, eying everything with sparkling eyes. Shiny, dark-blue tiles, a bathtub large enough to hold four people comfortable, a freaking jacuzzi in the center of the bathroom, a shower with frosted glass walls surrounding it, the sink and toilet and shelves with fancy looking towels and shampoos and soaps too of course.

"You like it, I take it", drawled Hades smugly.

"Like it? This is like a wet-dream of me", huffed Percy, waving his arms around.

"...About a bathroom?", inquired Hades doubtfully.

"No. About being fucked in a jacuzzi. But yeah, the bathroom's an integral part of it."

Percy paused and blushed when what he had just said caught up with him. He turned around a little embarrassed to face the two alphas. His embarrassment grew when he realized the dark-eyed looks both of them were giving him and the musky, earthy scent of alpha-arousal that filled the room.

"Well, we are certainly going to note that down for... future reference", smiled Persephone.

Only that it wasn't one of her kind, gentle smiles. It was a predatory smile. Percy blushed harder.

/break\

It was strangely easy to fall into a routine with the underworld. It was horrifyingly easy to feel _at home_ in the underworld. Then again, that bathroom really was like out of one of Percy's wet dreams. Not to mention that bed. He really hadn't had a single nightmare in the past two weeks of living down there. Percy spent a lot of time with Thanatos and he was also getting along real well with Hecate, surprisingly enough. Then there were Demeter and Persephone, who basically cooked all dinners. It was a bit of a surprise to Percy that Demeter visited on a nearly daily basis and that Persephone _didn't_ spend her summers on Olympus. Then again, a lot of time had passed since that 'custody deal' and Demeter and Hades had worked out most of their differences, considering that they both wanted Persephone happy and she was not happy having to leave home for half a year to spend it on Olympus where her verbally abusive stepmother and her neglectful father lived.

Percy was smiling lazily as he laid in his nest in his bedroom. He has had yet another full night of sleep. No horrible nightmares about friends dying, monsters chasing him, Tartarus tearing his soul apart. Just pleasant, gentle dreams. He was patting Mrs. O'Leary's head as the hellhound was laying next to the bed, peacefully sleeping. Percy's bedroom was large enough to comfortably house the hellhound too. Percy sighed, nose buried in one of his mom's blouses. He missed her, but he did IM her every other day and he knew he should get used to the idea of moving on, what with college coming up soonish on his life plan. Still, after everything that had happened with the Giant War, he was being irrationally clingy onto his pack. Hence the nest made out of blankets, pillows and clothes from all his important people. And even though he hadn't had a nightmare in two weeks, he still felt safer sleeping in an actual nest. It might have to do with the new, foreign environment.

"Are you awake, Percy?", asked Persephone gently as she knocked.

"Mh...? Yeah", yawned Percy, arching and rolling around in his nest some. "Come in."

He knew it was probably uncalled for an unmated omega to invite an alpha into his den like that, when he was basically half-naked. Frankly, Percy had never really found it in himself to care too much about those kind of social standards. His boxers weren't that different from his swim-shorts and he was walking around in those for like fifty percent of the time at camp too. Though he had to admit that the intense way in which Persephone looked at him was very flustering.

"Did you sleep well, Percy?", asked Persephone softly.

"Yeah. Like always here", chuckled Percy with a lazy grin, stretching out and arching his body. "What's for breakfast? Am I too late for Demeter's pancakes?"

"You'd have some time to get changed first", replied Persephone. "And... how are you feeling?"

Percy paused for a moment to mull this over. Persephone and Hades had performed their weird magic three times on him by now; yesterday having been the last session. They always left him aching and numb, sometimes with a pricking pain in his limbs. It had been real bad the first time around, but after the third, it was actually not _that_ bad anymore. They definitely left him kind of... lighter, emotionally speaking. And he could keep down more food than in the past year. Not everything and he still ate too small portions considering his body-size and the amount of calories an omega would need to stay healthy. He hadn't even gone into heat in the past year... past year and a half, considering that his body didn't have the energy or resources to go into heat when he had been living on the streets. This was definitely working. It was just a slow process. But still, it was totally worth it because it was actually working. He offered Persephone a smile.

"Better. Really. Just... not good yet. But better", replied Percy confidently.

"That's all that matters", smiled Persephone, brushing Percy's hair back to kiss his forehead.

/break\

It happened two weeks later that Percy was laying in his bed in the evening, while he was eating the blue chocolates he had received yesterday – because Hades and Persephone hadn't stopped courting him, if anything the courting did increase. Too much jewelry for Percy's taste, but also new clothes – at least not fancy clothes but comfy clothes, like blue hoodies – and of course still flowers and food, as well as the occasional bathing equipment, like bubble baths that smelt simply divine. Percy really enjoyed the attention, if he was honest. Maybe more than he was ready to admit aloud, because that evening as he was eating his chocolate, he realized that his nest didn't feel right.

That wasn't unusual. Whenever the clothes he had stolen started to smell more like him than the people he had stolen them from, his nest would start to feel off and he'd have to replace the clothes. But he had done that last week, which had kind of resulted in a spat between Nico and Jason because Jason had _not_ been a fan of another omega's scent all over Nico's hoodie. Percy had just grabbed a 'fresh' hoodie from Nico and continued on his merry clothes-hunt. So it couldn't be that, because the clothes were all fresh, all still heavy with the scent of his pack. It still felt off though.

Percy had been a fully fledged omega long enough to know that in instances as those, he needed to just trust his instincts. So he did just that. Putting the chocolates down, he got off his bed.

/break\

"Persephone!", called Hades out, an irritated glare etched into his features. "Persephone, dear!"

"Yes? What is it?", sighed Persephone as she exited their bathroom.

She was only wearing a towel and Hades paused to appreciate the view. "My cloak. Have you seen my favorite velvet cloak? I can't find it. And since your mother is putting together a special dinner tonight with all of Perseus' favorites, I wanted to look my best."

While he spoke, Persephone went to their closet to get her favorite grass-green dress with the princess neckline and the beautiful blue flowers decorating the rim of the floor-long dress. Only, that she couldn't find it. Frowning confused, she leaned more into the closet.

"I don't know where your cloak is, but if you find it, go and search for my spring dress", said Persephone with a sigh. "I suppose we will both have to wear something different then..."

Hades continued grumbling while the two of them got dressed. By the time they made it downstairs, Demeter and Percy were already done cooking dinner. Even though Percy was supposed to be surprised by this. But the omega was just too nosy and he also really loved cooking. Hades smiled pleased, the alpha deep inside utterly satisfied by the caring side of the omega.

"You're late", chided Demeter displeased, glaring up at them.

"We... had problems getting dressed", huffed Hades irritated. "I couldn't find my cloak!"

He sat down, still looking grumpy, while Persephone chuckled softly and took the seat next to her husband. "Yes, my favorite dress seems to be missing too. Have you raided our closet to do the laundry by hand again, instead of using magic, mother?"

"No, I did not", huffed Demeter offended while serving everyone. "You really need to clean your room up more often, if your clothes 'disappear' in your own closet. I told you, you'd turn sloppy if you end up with an alpha as a mate instead of an omega. Omegas know how to keep a home clean."

"Mother", hissed Persephone with a glare. "Those are wildly outdated stereotypes and you know that! And Hades and I aren't messy. Our room is perfectly tidy."

"Then how come your clothes 'disappear'?", drawled Demeter pointedly, eyebrows raised.

"They didn't disappear", stated Percy offhandedly, taking the first bite. "I stole them."

There was a very long pause in which Hades, Persephone and Demeter simply stared at him, while Percy continued eating, oblivious to the pointed looks. Hades put his cutlery down again, just as Persephone grasped the male alpha's hand, squeezing it tightly in confusion.

"You... stole our clothes?", asked Persephone slowly. "Why?"

"This is really awesome. You have to give me the recipe for my mom", smiled Percy as he continued eating. "I dunno, I just did, Phone. My nest felt... off. It does that sometimes. And when it does that, I go and hunt for new nesting material. My nose led me to your bedroom and I picked the things that smelt most like you. Sorry if those are your favorites? I... can give them back to you?"

"You stole our clothes... to build your _nest_?", asked Hades, eyes wide. "Keep them! Take more."

Percy offered a small smile at that, ducking his head some. "I guess I'll be taking you up on that offer. I... think I might be feeling more at home here than I was expecting. With you."

Persephone's smile was nearly blinding as she squeezed Hades' hand so hard, he feared it might just break from the force alone. "That's... That's wonderful, Percy. Does that... imply that us courting you might... lead somewhere? Does that have anything to do with your new nesting habit, or... is it simply a matter of pack and safety for you? Either way will make us happy."

Now Percy paused to look up at them thoughtfully, cheeks a bit pink. "I... think it might be more than just normal... pack feelings? I did pick the clothes that smelt most like you. Normally, I just pick a random piece of clothing, one where it might not be a bother if it's missing. I... also kind of might have... snuggled into that cloak when I was napping earlier?"

Hades looked way too pleased as he was picturing the cute omega snuggled up into his cloak. "So that means we're allowed to take you out on dates too now, Perseus?"

A frown marred Percy's features. "...You... have been doing that for like two weeks now?"

"We have?", asked Hades confused, looking at Persephone, who just shrugged too.

"Oh", grunted Percy, features dropping a little. "I thought those were dates. When we went out for walkies with Zerberus and Mrs. O'Leary, just the three of us. And when we went ice-skating in the Arctic. Dinners in Rome and Paris? Those _definitely_ felt like dates."

Hades blushed. The fearsome king of the underworld blushed. And it might just be Percy's new favorite thing, because _he had made the king of the underworld blush_.

"Those... yes, they were... could be...", started Hades before clearing his throat. "Now that you mention it, they do seem like dates. Though they were not intended to be dates. We just wanted to make you feel welcomed here and when we noticed that the whole... death-thing we have going on down here was getting to you, we wanted to give you a change of scenery."

"So... am I allowed to count them as dates then?", inquired Percy, tilting his head. "Because I kinda totally did. I thought they were part of the whole 'courted by a king and queen'-package."

"Yes, sweetheart, feel free to count them as dates", chuckled Persephone fondly.

/break\

His time was nearly up. Hades and Persephone had finished their magical godly treatment of Percy three days ago. Over the summer, Percy had gained considerable weight – as in, one couldn't count his ribs anymore by just looking at him. Sleep was peaceful and calm and actually relaxing.

His nest wasn't made of his pack's clothes anymore. Not because he didn't care about his pack anymore, but because he didn't depend on his pack's scents for safety anymore. He had been clinging onto it to feel half-way sane during the past year. Now? He had fallen asleep on the couch the other day, without the nest _and_ without the curtains of Morpheus. He didn't need a safe space for sleeping anymore. His nest was now mainly made out of clothes from Hades and Persephone, actually. And less about the safe feeling, but more about him longing for them. Longing for them to be in his nest, because he wanted them as his alphas. Which brought him to the now, where he was sitting in his nest, curled together in Hades' favorite cloak, nose buried in Persephone's favorite dress, pout on his face. Now that his treatment was over, he could technically return home.

But he didn't want to. Dating Hades and Persephone was awesome. He loved exploring the underworld. He had integrated into the underworldly pack among Hecate, Thanatos, Nemesis, Morpheus, Hypnos and the others. Not to mention, he was really not looking forward to another year of high school before finally graduating and then having to go to college.

"Perseus?", asked Hades, voice dark but soft. "I wanted to ask you when you'll leave again, but you haven't even packed yet. Are you... pouting? It's an adorable look on you."

"I don't want to leave", blurted Percy out, cheeks heating up.

"...Okay", nodded Hades slowly. "Persephone! Love, come here for a moment, please!"

"What's wrong, Hades? Is our Percy alright?", asked Persephone when she saw him standing in the door of Percy's bed. "He... didn't leave without saying goodbye, did he?"

"He doesn't want to leave at all", replied Hades, watching how his wife's face brightened.

"Does that mean we get to _claim_ our sweet little omega?", asked Persephone excited.

Percy's face was ruby-red as he nodded slowly and sat up some. "I just... What you did for me. Thank you. And I... really like the underworld, actually, I think. And the pack. I'm aware my nest is about 95% your closet at this point, so I think it would be more... effective if I were to, say, move into your bedroom to build my nest in your bed and get the scent from the source."

"That is a... very cute way of saying that you want to be ours", chuckled Hades fondly.

Biting his lower lip hard, Percy daringly rolled onto his back and bared his neck to the alphas, legs falling apart just a bit in invitation. Both alphas' eyes turned nearly black as they zoomed in on him and practically wrestled each other to get to Percy. Which was kind of totally adorable.

"My, someone's eager", laughed Percy pleased as Persephone flat-out elbowed Hades to steal a kiss from Percy first. "This is... kind of totally adorable of you. Come here, my king. Kiss."

Hades looked pleased as he also got a kiss. Percy smiled fondly when Persephone started stripping all three of them down until they were all naked. Percy's face was dark-red again when he looked his impressive, gorgeous alphas all over. He couldn't believe this was happening, couldn't believe that he had chosen the king and queen of the underworld as his alphas, of all the alphas on the planet. Then again, he also couldn't believe that they had chosen him as their omega.

"And you are sure about this? A hundred percent sure?", asked Hades, running his hands down Percy's chest, teasing his nipples some and tracing his sixpack. "You're gorgeous, Perseus."

"I... am", whispered Percy softly, nodding slowly. "You were amazing these past months. Being courted by you guys was... making me feel... cherished. I like that. And I believe that being your mate, I'd always feel like that. And that's something I want. Very much. So...?"

He was kissed once more by Persephone, the Spring Goddess ran her hands all over his body. He shuddered at her greedy touch, as it left vines and flowers. Percy frowned confused, especially as he watched the vines grow and twirl around his wrists, pulling them together over his head. Sea-green eyes widened as he turned to glare at the mischievous Spring Goddess.

"What? You look so pretty all framed with flowers", grinned Persephone, kissing Percy deeply. "Now, Hades, love, dear, darling, honey, who gets Percy's virginity? Oh my big, strong king."

"...You know that compliments and flattery will not get me to give up on our pretty omega's virginity", pointed Hades out, glaring at his wife as his hands wandered over Percy's thighs.

Percy flushed as the vines grew to wrap around his legs too, pulling them further apart. He gasped strangled as they also wrapped around his cock. Okay, new. Interesting. He was definitely interested in what was happening here, especially with the four hands all over his body. His dick was already straining against his stomach and his hole was clenching desperately, slick pooling between his legs.

"One of you, do something", growled Percy impatiently, glaring up at his alphas.

"And which one would you like to do what?", asked Persephone curiously, nibbling Percy's earlobe.

"Yes, Perseus", agreed Hades, grabbing Percy's dick and jerking it until Percy whimpered. "Who do you want to do what? Mh, you _are_ very pretty with the flowers."

Percy whimpered and thrust up into Hades' hand. "H—Hades, would you... would you give me a blowjob? While Phone fucks me? Is that... okay for you guys?"

Hades chuckled as he kissed the demigod before leaning down and swallowing Percy's cock whole once Persephone removed the flowers from it. His fingers all the while started working Percy open for the queen. Persephone tried to capture all of Percy's beautiful moans with her lips, her hands wandering and teasing Percy's nipples until the dusty-pink nubs were red and sensitive.

"You're so cute when you whimper", whispered Persephone as she crawled around him.

He did grow a little nervous when the queen sat down between his legs. The flower-bondage kind of gave him a good grip, something to hold onto and distract him a little as he watched the blue flowers blossom around his wrists. Hades pulled his fingers out, grasping Percy's thighs to spread them more for his wife. Persephone hummed pleased as she pushed into him, her massive alpha-cock stretching him more than any of his toys ever could. He whimpered softly and as soon as she was fully inside of him and hit his prostate for the first time, he came down Hades' throat. The king chuckled as he licked his lips and sat up so he could lean in for a kiss from the cute omega. He kept distracting Percy with deep kisses until the omega was relaxed and adjusted to the feeling of Persephone inside of him. When the queen started moving, Hades laid down more comfortably to watch, marveling at how gorgeous his breathtaking wife looked while fucking into their whining omega. Her breasts bounced with every hard thrust, sun-kissed skin glistering with sweat as she fucked the omega harder and harder, long dark curls clinging onto her body at that, her eyes sparkling like jade as she stared intensely down at Percy, watching his every whimper. Her knot was swelling slowly as he kept whimpering so sweetly and squeezing down on her. Leaning down, she caught his throat between her teeth while her knot swelled to its full size, locking them together while the female alpha came and also placed her mate-mark on Percy's neck.

"Gorgeous, delicious little omega", whispered Persephone in praising. "My prettiest flower."

She continued peppering him with kisses until her knot went down. Hades all the while kept stroking his own cock lazily while trying hard not to come. Not before he was inside their omega too. He growled just a little to encourage his wife to finally pull out when he noticed her knot had gone down. She smirked and winked at him as she oh-so slowly pulled out of Percy.

"What? He does feel so nice", pouted Persephone. "Cute little omega, all tight and warm and wet."

Percy flushed at that, though Hades growled pleased when he saw the red, swollen hole dripping Persephone's cum. He couldn't hold back as he thrust into the awaiting hole, making Percy moan. The omega was tugging helplessly on his bounds. Persephone smiled wickedly, kissing his cheek.

"Phone, come on, please", whined Percy with a pout. "Untie me. Ple—ease?"

"No can do, babe. You look way too pretty and today, only we touch", purred Persephone. "We've been dying to for too long. You get to do the touching next time. Mh... time for hickeys."

Percy tried to protest, but she was already trailing her lips over Percy's torso to leave markings. Not that he was going to protest being marked by his alphas. Hades was fucking him harder and deeper than Persephone, hands going to leave imprints on Percy's thighs and the thought made Percy moan.

"You could at least kiss me if you keep me tied up", complained Percy with a pout.

Persephone laughed softly, placing a last gentle kiss on the bruise she had just left on Percy's collarbone before she leaned up to steal a proper, deep kiss from her omega. Hades groaned as he pushed his swelling knot through the tight ring of muscles, the extreme tightness alone being all he needed to be pushed over the edge, knot reaching full size as he ejaculated deep inside their omega, filling him even more than Persephone had. He leaned over to reach Percy's unmarked side of the neck to change exactly that by biting down on it hard. Percy was breathlessly panting as he now bore the proud marks of both his alphas. They smiled at him and offered him their wrists in return. While Hades was comfortably settling down to wait for his knot to go down, Percy marked both alphas as his. All three of them snuggled up to each other, Percy happily cuddled up to them both, falling asleep with a broad, pleased smile on his lips.

 _~*~ The End~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I do have a particular fondness for Percy being coddled and kept safe in the underworld :3_

 _Next up are Ethan and Alabaster in a twisted version where pack-loyalties play into the outcome of the Titan War. After all, Luke was the first one being nice to Percy at camp and Luke and Thalia had basically adopted Annabeth on the streets~_


	15. EthanAlabasterPercy - To Chase a Kitten

PJatO || Ethastercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – To Chase a Kitten || Ethastercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – To Chase a Kitten

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), magic, ABO-verse, mating, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, cats/catboys, fluff

Main Pairing: Ethan/Alabaster/Percy

Side Pairing: Otavian/Luke

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Gabe wanted to sell Percy off, because male omegas are valuable, so Percy ran away. Percy was taken in by Luke, Thalia and Annabeth. That pack is where Percy's loyalties lay during the war.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _To Chase a Kitten_

Percy lost his mother when he was eight. He was slowly growing up and as time went on, it became more apparent that he was going to be a beautiful omega. His stepfather, a very disgusting beta, was planning on selling him to the highest bidder. Male omegas were rare and valuable and the rich and legally challenged didn't care too much about modern standards of freedom to chose and omega rights and such. The dark, criminal underbelly of the bigger cities didn't care, not really.

Percy's mother had been mortified when she learned of it and she had died protecting him. All he could do was run. Run and run and never turn back, until he ran straight into safety.

"Hey there, little one. Calm down", whispered a gentle voice. "You alright?"

The safe scent of omega flooded Percy's nostrils and he looked up at the person he had run straight into. He was blonde, with blue eyes. He smiled gently at Percy, caressing his hair soothingly.

"I—I ran away from home", whispered Percy, small and scared, clinging onto the stranger. "My stepfather wanted to sell me. I—I don't want to be sold. H—He... He killed my... my mom..."

"Oh, kiddo", sighed the blonde strained. "I'm Luke. This is my pack. Thalia and Annabeth. You can stay with us. We'll keep you safe, I promise you, okay?"

"A—Are you sure... it's okay?", asked Percy, carefully eying the two girls.

"It is. We've found each other the same way", chuckled Thalia, ruffling Percy's hair.

Thalia was a alpha with electric blue eyes and Annabeth was a blonde-curled omega, about Percy's age while Thalia and Luke definitely were a couple of years older. And that was how Percy had lost his mother and found his new family, his pack.

/break\

The safety of their little pack didn't last too long, because all too soon they were found by a satyr and brought to a camp for demigods. They lost Thalia, were forced to watch as she was turned into a tree by her father. How was being a tree better than being dead, really? And then this strange camp had to tear them apart even further. They took Annabeth away and put her into the Athena Cabin. Sure, she was still _there_ , unlike Thalia, but Percy couldn't sneak into her sleeping back with nightmares anymore and whisper softly with his sister-by-anything-but-blood about secrets and mischief, knowing that Thalia and Luke had watchful and amused eyes on them.

He was grateful that he still got to share a cabin with Luke though, because he got to stick with their pack leader, he could hide in Luke's arms as he used to with his mother and Luke was there for him.

Their pack grew. Hermes Cabin was an overly crowded place and aside from Luke's half-siblings like Connor and Travis, of whom Percy was particularly fond, there were also children of the so-called minor gods. All crammed together like they didn't matter at all, just because they weren't children of the Olympians. Like Ethan, the handsome alpha son of Nemesis, or Alabaster, the quirky beta son of Hecate. It was fun, having this larger pack.

"So, are we going to find out what godly parent our little one here has?", asked Alabaster eagerly.

Percy stuck his tongue out at the two years older boy. Alabaster was kinda nice and cool, but he was also always teasing Percy. Travis and Connor snickered from where they sat next to Alabaster. They had started with Hermes and then with Athena, both Luke and Annabeth hopeful that Percy might turn out to be their sibling. No such luck. Not that Annabeth was particularly surprised that Percy wasn't a son of Athena. Still, she sat cross-legged in front of the log on which Travis, Connor and Alabaster were sitting. The blonde girl had a notebook on her lap, a list of names of all the major gods and of all the minor gods that were present in the Hermes Cabin. Some names, like Hermes and Athena and Ares, were already crossed out. She was glaring hard.

"We're testing elementals today", stated Annabeth seriously. "Starting with plants."

"Plants?", echoed Percy confused as he crouched down in front of a flower. "Who'd that be?"

"Dunno. There are _a lot_. But since Demeter didn't claim you, that would still leave Persephone, Antheia, Chloris, Anthousa... That's the problem. If you're not a kid of an Olympian, there are like half a dozen possible minor gods with the same powers", sighed Annabeth.

"Let's slow down some and see how he's even _doing_ ", suggested Ethan gently.

Percy stared up at Ethan endearingly. Ethan was thirteen, he was like really grown up. Five years older than Percy and already really kinda handsome, with the black hair and the emerald eyes, firm and calculating. He was also always very fair, which Percy really liked.

But they weren't supposed to find out what _kind_ of powers Percy had until over a year later. They didn't give up though, they kept testing, even rotating through the list of gods, every now and again, they would come across a new god and add them to the list too. Percy loved their pack very dearly and he really wanted to make them proud, so when at age nine, they finally pinpointed what kind of powers Percy had, it came as a huge surprise. Alabaster had just received a young half-sister, Lou Ellen, only six years old. And she couldn't swim yet. Lou and Alabaster were on a canoe, battling against Travis and Connor, as well as Percy and Annabeth. They toppled over and while Alabaster managed to cling onto the boat, Lou sunk. Alabaster tried diving after her, but she was dragged down by her clothes and he had to resurface. Percy hated that distraught, panicked look on Alabaster's face, he hated the loud, panicked screams from his pack. He dove. Deeper and deeper and deeper until he grasped her and managed to pull her up.

"H—How are you still alive?", asked Annabeth wide-eyed as Percy resurfaced.

Luke started using CPR on her while everyone just stared at Percy, who was completely unfazed even though he had been under water for more than five minutes when finding Lou. Ethan gently grasped Percy's chin, tilting his head up to look at him closely, flustering the younger boy.

"I think we just found your special powers, Percy", smiled Ethan gently.

"R—Really?", asked Percy hopefully. "Who's my godly father then?"

"Well. That's not exactly been narrowed down", snorted Annabeth and shook her head when Percy looked confused. "Aside from Poseidon and the ancient ones Hydros and Pontos, as well as the titans Oceanus, Thaumas, Aegaeus and Nereus, which I think we can safely skip, there is a _long_ list of male minor water related deities. Like Nerites, Proteus, Triton, Palaimon, Glaucus, Asopos, countless river gods from all around. For all we know, your father could be Lord Hudson of the Hudson River. You know how many rivers and lakes there are in New York alone, that your mother might have met ten years ago? You literally picked the one realm with most representation."

"At least we know it's his dad? I mean, if we wouldn't know that, it'd be like a hundred times that many, what with all the different river, lake and sea nymphs", offered Alabaster amused.

Percy heaved a dejected sigh, resigning himself to never knowing who his father was.

/break\

They left Camp Half-Blood three years later. Hermes Cabin was so overcrowded that even with two people per bed, half of them had to sleep on the floor. It wasn't _fair_. And Percy still didn't know who his father was. The gods didn't care about them, so their pack left, to make their own home somewhere safe. Luke took only those who he trusted the most, those who had a deep pack-bond with him above the camp. Percy and Annabeth the most of all, but Ethan and Alabaster and Lou and Travis and Connor were also among those following Luke, following him somewhere where they could live peacefully _together_. They ended up on a ship and Luke very proudly named it _Princess Andromeda_ , in honor of Percy, because he was who could keep their ship safe thanks to his ocean powers. They gathered a small army, Luke planning something bigger than just freedom.

Romans existed and the list of potential fathers for Percy just got longer. Luke found a mate, a Roman descendant of Apollo by the name of Octavian, who loved the idea of overthrowing the gods and taking over, just as history wanted it. It was the way it was always meant to be. Chaos was replaced by her four children, they got replaced by Gaia and Uranus, who then got overthrown by the titans, who were then followed by the gods. It was only natural that the demigods would take over for the gods and now seemed as good a time as any. In the past century alone, the Big Three had caused two World Wars, devastating their Earth. It was time their rule ended.

Percy was really pretty indifferent about that. He didn't like the idea of war, but he also didn't like what the gods had done and were doing and how little they cared about their children. Luke cared, he cared a lot about his pack. He would be a good ruler, better than Zeus the serial rapist who turned his kids into trees to 'save their life'. No, that didn't compute, not really.

Four years did they live together on the _Princess Andromeda_ , growing closer as a pack, growing up, fighting a war. And somehow, they won. Somehow, together they won. Victoriously, they moved from their ship to Olympus, to become gods. Percy Jackson, sixteen-year-old orphaned omega, god of Olympus. It was weird and ridiculous, but him and his pack, they would do good, he knew it.

"Come on, Perce. We got a surprise for you", declared Alabaster with a broad grin.

Percy blushed as Alabaster covered his eyes with his hands. The beta had grown up quite handsome, with the freckles and messy brown hair and deep, green eyes. He was half a head taller than Percy, but unlike the sun-kissed omega, Alabaster's skin was seriously pale. Percy liked being close to Alabaster though. He loved watching Alabaster perform magic. He loved Alabaster's touch and his teasing words. He felt safe and protected with Alabaster. Not that he didn't feel that way around all members of his pack, but he knew that his feelings for Alabaster and Alabaster's mate were different. Two years ago, Ethan and Alabaster had gotten mated, something that had kind of been coming a long way now since the two had always been rather inseparable. Which was why Percy's longing for Ethan and Alabaster was very-very wrong. Not to mention that the two were older than Percy, Alabaster by two years and Ethan by five years. They had each other, Percy was probably just the annoying but adorable younger pack-mate of theirs.

"W—Where are you taking me, Ally?", asked Percy curiously as he was blindly guided.

"Annabeth designed a thing and we worked hard to build it. Well, me and Lou used magic, so it wasn't really work or hard, but oh well", replied Alabaster smugly. "Come along, little omega."

Percy's cheeks heated up. It was silly, he was an omega, but when Ethan or Alabaster called him one, it did entirely different things to him. He could hear Ethan chuckling fondly when they reached whatever was their destination. Others giggled around them. Alabaster let go of Percy's face and Percy gasped. The inner circle of their pack was all gathered inside this bedroom – Luke and Octavian, their pack Omega and pack Alpha, Ethan, Lou, Travis, Connor, Annabeth and the newly resurrected Thalia. There was a fountain in the middle of the room, a pegasus in its center, the water overflowing and being caught in a circular river running around it, leading over to the round bed and circling that too. It split up, one leading over to the attached bathroom, the other running toward the balcony. Percy eagerly ran along the maybe ten inches broad river up to the balcony. Yes. Percy had his very own waterfall attached to his room, leading down into a broad lake. He squeaked.

"Oh my gosh, I have my own waterfall!", yelped Percy as he whirled around. "...I do, right?"

"Obviously, pup", confirmed Luke as he pulled Percy into a hug, rubbing the underside of his chin against Percy's hair. "You also have a pool in your bathroom. Annabeth drew the designs."

"Thanks, Annie", grinned Percy while hugging Luke.

"No problem, little brother", chuckled Annabeth fondly.

"This is perfect", declared Percy, whirling around curiously. "It's totally perfect."

"Knew you would think so", declared Travis with a pleased grin.

"Can we now _please_ break in your new bed with omega cuddles?", requested Connor eagerly.

Percy gasped and rushed over to the bed, pulling Connor along. Annabeth rolled her eyes and joined them in the bed, together with Luke. The four omegas curled tightly around each other, soaking the bed up in the scent of pack. The alphas and betas reluctantly left, with a last fond look.

"I would have been fine with the other room", mumbled Percy against Luke's stomach.

"Sure you would. You'd be fine with living in a shoebox, as long as you have your pack close by", whispered Luke gently, kissing the top of his head. "That's why the pack and I agreed to go all out on your room, because you _do_ deserve the best, kiddo."

"Luke's right. You never ask for anything, Perce", agreed Connor, nosing Percy's neck.

Percy loved Connor and Travis, those two were always up to no good and whenever Luke didn't have time, because he was the pack leader _and_ now also a king and of course he had his alpha mate to spend time with now too, then the Stolls would be ready for mischief.

"I think the room might just be too... structured for your chaotic self", mused Annabeth.

"I'll put a personal touch in", dismissed Percy happily.

Annabeth's room was nothing but structure. It was a giant library, with a bed in the middle, with boards and work stations in the corners – it was perfect for Annabeth. And this? Was pretty perfect for Percy. It was open, filled with water running free. It totally was perfect.

"A personal touch like, say, mates?", suggested Connor teasingly.

"W—What?", stuttered Percy surprised, cheeks red. "No idea what you mean."

"You were literally drooling when Ethan first tried on those fancy new official Olympian god uniforms. _Drooling_ , Perce", snorted Annabeth, one eyebrow raised.

Percy's cheeks turned even darker as he hid his face in Luke's chest. "I—I would never. Ethan has a mate already. He's happy with Alabaster. They're very perfect for each other. Balanced magic."

"They're also an alpha and a beta", added Luke very gently. "And even though they love each other very much... there are certain needs an alpha has that a beta just can't fulfill. Not to mention that Ethan already asked permission to court you weeks ago."

"W—What? Really? Why? What?!", yelped Percy and sat up abruptly.

"After the coronation, Ethan approached me and Octavian and asked our permission to court you, since as your Alpha and Omega, we're the closest to parents you have", replied Luke.

"Oh. Uhm... What do I _do_?", asked Percy, voice sounding uncharacteristically small.

"You either accept or decline their courting. Whatever it is you _want_ ", offered Luke gently.

"How about for now, we just cuddle?", offered Connor amused, pulling Percy closer.

/break\

Percy was fidgeting nervously as he paced in front of one of the dining halls. He knew that Ethan and Alabaster were in there with Luke and Octavian. Percy wasn't sure if he should go in. He shouldn't. It was silly. But he hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Luke had said this morning. He wanted to talk to E and Al, but he also _really_ didn't want to.

"Jackson. Either come in, or go away", drawled Octavian very unimpressed as he opened the door. "But I want to enjoy this meal and the vinegary scent of anxious omega is making me lose my appetite. So, what will it be, in or far, far away from this room?"

"Octavian", called Luke out, voice a low warning.

Octavian rolled his eyes. "Come inside, pup. Whatever it is, mommy and daddy will fix it."

"Good alpha", purred Luke pleased, tugging on Octavian's arm once the Roman was close enough.

Octavian willingly leaned down to kiss Luke very gently, resting a hand in his omega's neck. Percy watched them longingly. He had never seen Luke happier than since he had gotten mated to Octavian. The stoic, serious alpha balanced the playful, mischievous omega out perfectly.

"Perce? Are you alright?", asked Alabaster with a worried frown. "You smell... uh..."

"Anxious", supplied Octavian once more. "He smells anxious."

"And I think that you and I will take our dinner to our room now", stated Luke with a grin.

"You do know that I dislike eating in our chambers. They reek of the food for hours."

"We could... make them reek of something else after dinner?", suggested Luke wickedly.

"You do drive a hard bargain", huffed Octavian and grabbed his and Luke's plates. "Good night."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!", chimed Luke cheerfully.

"...That was the wrong message to send, Lucas", pointed Octavian out dryly.

Percy flushed brightly as he was left all alone in the room with Ethan and Alabaster. Ethan raised both eyebrows as he pulled a chair back for Percy. Percy loved what a gentleman Ethan was. He also smelt so calm and soothing, while other alphas smelt aggressive. Percy slowly sat down.

"So, why do you smell like someone spilled a bottle of vinegar all over you?", asked Alabaster.

"I... I... Luke said earlier that... that you asked him and Tavy if you can... court me?", said Percy.

"Ah. That", hummed Ethan, looking a bit displeased. "I had hoped Luke would keep it to himself until my Ally-cat and I are... at least somehow on the same page."

"Same page? Does that mean you... don't want me, Al?", asked Percy with a kicked kitten look.

"Don't be silly, kitten", snorted Alabaster as he reached a hand out to scratch Percy beneath his chin, the omega eagerly leaning into the touch. "You're _my_ cuddle-kitten. We're kin. What E and I weren't on the same page was _how_ to court you. He wants to go the old-fashioned months long approach with lots of gifts and gentlemanly waiting and stuff. I suggested a chase and mate-claim."

Percy's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. Alabaster and Percy were kin, in a way. Even though humans hadn't been able to shift into animal skin for millennia, many still had stronger animal instincts and more prominent animal characteristics. For Alabaster and Percy, those were cat-like features. And for those with more animalistic instincts, a chase was a rather common way for courting. Kind of like a game of hide and seek, where the alpha and/or beta would hunt down the omega. The chase gave all parties involved a boost of adrenaline and once the omega was caught, they'd claim their omega, resulting in a hot, sweaty night of passion. Percy flushed brightly.

"Can... I decide?", asked Percy a bit nervously, heart hammering as both Ethan and Alabaster turned to look at him, nodding in confirmation. "I would... I want the chase. I mean, feel totally free to shower me with gifts and admiration afterward, but I'd love the chase. Though can we... do it a little... differently? I mean, with Ally's magic, we could... actually do a _proper_ chase?"

"...Define 'proper chase', Perce", prompted Ethan, running gentle fingers through Percy's hair.

"Oh. I have a good idea what our cheeky little omega means", smirked Alabaster, pecking Percy's cheek. "Clever little kitten. See, that's why he's perfect for us, E. Mischievous, brilliant little kitten."

Percy flushed at the praise, preening a little. He loved the way those two always talked about him. They always listened to Percy's ideas, even when Percy still had been a kid, Ethan would always listen to him and so would Alabaster, though Al usually got into trouble with him.

"...I don't really know why I thought having two of you mischievous brats is a good idea and I'm not sure if your plan is actually a good idea, but... go ahead, I'm in it to the end", chuckled Ethan.

Alabaster smirked like a predator before he snapped his fingers. A green magical flame surrounded him and then there was a brown fluffy kitten where Alabaster had been. The same flame spread out to engulf Percy and Ethan too and moments later, they were replaced by a short-haired black kitten that was nearly twice the size of the other two, as well as a small, black ball of fluff. Percy meowed happily as he walked up to sniff the alpha and the beta. They still smelt like Ethan and Alabaster.

" _Well, go ahead, little kitten_ ", stated the sleek black cat, nudging Percy. " _Ally and I will catch you._ "

" _I'm going to pounce you, kitty-cat_ ", growled Alabaster, wagging his fluffy, brown tail.

Percy yelped and jumped off. He was buzzing with excitement as he ran off into the night and the large garden outside of Olympus. It was ridiculously exciting, his little heart pumping hard, blood rushing through his pointy, triangular ears. Every time there was a rustling sound in the bushes, Percy would jump and rush off, expecting Alabaster or Ethan to jump out of them and pounce him. This was exhilarating. It used to be done so the chasing alpha or beta could prove themselves to the omega; not to mention the foreplay element of getting the adrenaline rushing through their veins.

" _Got you, my pretty little omega_!", growled Alabaster's voice before Percy was tackled.

Percy yelped as he hit the ground. A brown, long-furred cat was pinning him to the ground, smirking down at him victoriously before leaning down and licking Percy's cheek soothingly. Ethan approached at a slower pace, not having the same kind of animal instincts as Percy and Alabaster and also always more level-headed than the beta and omega. Ethan nudged Alabaster to get him off their omega so he could gently lick Percy's cheek too. Alabaster purred and moved on to licking Percy's stomach, which was very willingly bared to them both.

" _Let's take our prey to our chambers and... ravish him_ ", suggested Alabaster with a purr.

Ethan chuckled, though he did nudge Percy to roll over onto his stomach. Once Percy obediently did that, he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck. Percy yelped as he was being carried off like that by the alpha, but Ethan was purring primarily content with having his omega.

" _You're adorable, Perce_ ", grinned Alabaster as he hopped along next to them. " _E, can we keep the little kitten? We could put a collar on him and he could curl together on your lap during meetings._ "

Percy hissed and swatted at Alabaster with a paw, hitting the brown kitten's nose. Alabaster squinted and wiggled his nose at that, grinning at the displeased little ball of black fluff. When they reached Ethan's and Alabaster's room, Ethan gently placed Percy on the bed, giving his cheek another lick.

" _Ally, would you be so kind and reverse this spell? I'd like to not fuck a cat_ ", requested Ethan.

Alabaster purred in agreement and used his magic to turn them back to human. Well. Him and Ethan at least. Percy remained a bit of a kitten, with black triangular ears pointing out between his hair and a long, fluffy tail whipping back and forth behind Percy. The now catboy turned around wildly before he settled down and leveled a glare at Alabaster.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Torrington. Bad beta, very bad beta. Make it go away", growled Percy.

"Why?", asked Ethan, voice even and gentle as he reached out to trace an ear. "I wouldn't mind fucking a half-cat. You look... adorable. Such a pretty little kitten for us, mh?"

Percy flushed brightly, but he couldn't deny his alpha when he looked at Percy like that. He thrust his head up into Ethan's hand, bumping into it to get get proper scratches. Ethan chuckled and started patting the catboy while Alabaster snapped his fingers and the next moment, all three of them sat there naked. Percy yelped and tried to cover himself, while Ethan was already rather used to his mate's antics. Alabaster grinned broadly as he climbed onto the bed and kissed Percy.

"Do you accept us?", asked Alabaster as he kissed down Percy's neck. "Will you let us claim you?"

Percy shuddered at the kisses, but then he shook them both off and sat up some, aware of both his future mates watching him tensely. Purring soothingly – huh, so purring was still a thing, okay, Percy noted that down for later investigations – Percy slowly leaned down, wrapping his arms around Alabaster's waist and nuzzling into the brunette's stomach, while sticking his ass out in invitation for Ethan, tail lifted high. Presenting himself in agreement to their courtship. Ethan growled, a primal and pleased sound. Still, Percy yelped as he felt one hand grasp his hip and the other play with his entrance. Daring fingers working their way into him, teasing his tight, sensitive hole until it was overflowing with slick. Percy gasped strangled when a tongue licked the slick up from where it was running down Percy's thighs. Said thighs were quivering at the overwhelming arousal he felt from his alpha's attention. Alabaster was running soothing fingers through Percy's hair until the omega was more relaxed. Once Percy was more relaxed, he started kissing down Alabaster's sixpack until he reached the hard cock of his beta. He tilted his head intrigued and started placing kitten-licks all over, making Alabaster hiss and groan, one hand fisted into the sheets and the other fisted into Percy's hair. He instinctively tugged on it, making Percy hiss.

"Sorry, kitten", groaned Alabaster and forced himself to let go.

"What? No", frowned Percy, tilting his head to look up at Alabaster from beneath his long lashes. "I didn't hiss because I didn't like it. It felt... curious. Not bad curious though? Just... uh..."

"Naughty kitten", chuckled Alabaster as he placed his hand back on Percy's head.

Percy purred pleased as Alabaster continued to pat him. This was nice, getting attention from both of them. Ethan was still prepping him, four fingers knuckles deep inside Percy's hole and Percy was pretty sure he was loose enough to take the alpha now, but Ethan always worried too much, so Percy let him continue a little longer. Instead, the omega returned his attention to Alabaster's cock. He had been curious about dicks for a while now and being able to map the beta's dick out with his tongue was kind of fun, especially with the sounds he got from the son of Hecate. Growing more daring, Percy wrapped his lips around the cock and swallowed as much of it as he could before experimentally bobbing his head. Alabaster kept groaning and moaning at that and Ethan _finally_ pulled his fingers out before lining up his cock with Percy's hole. Percy slowly pulled off Alabaster as Ethan eased his way in. While waiting for the strange intrusion to feel _good_ , Percy nuzzled against Alabaster's cock to keep the beta moaning. When it started to feel really good, Percy returned to sucking Alabaster off. The omega definitely liked the feeling of having both ends stuffed with his mates' cocks, Alabaster caressing his cat-ears and Ethan teasing his cat-tail. With all the strange, new, amazing sensations did Percy come hard, painting the bedsheets beneath him. His moaning sent vibrations through Alabaster's cock, pushing the beta over the edge too. Percy choked a little on the sudden burst of hot cum, but he found himself too curious to pull off, so he tried to swallow as much as he could before licking the rest that had spilled off Al's thighs. Ethan groaned as he watched how their omega cleaned Alabaster up, his knot swelling inside Percy and locking them together as the alpha also came. He bent over Percy to bite and mark the omega's neck. Percy mewled at the feeling while he was being pulled against Ethan's chest so Alabaster could reach his other shoulder and also bite him. The three snuggled up to each other and Alabaster waved one hand and dissolved the wall separating Percy's room from Ethan's and Alabaster's. Percy smiled happily, glad that he could have his alpha and his beta _and_ his awesome private waterfall. Then again, since becoming part of Luke's pack, he had basically gotten everything he'd ever want.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Ah, I do love Percy with his dark boys - be it Nico, Ethan or Alabaster. And I love kitten!Percy. And pack-dynamics. And reluctant pack-dad Octavian. So, all in all, I had a lot of fun with this one! x3_

 _Next up is another one that's real fun. Thalia! Who was actually one of the first people I shipped with Percy_


	16. ThaliaPercy - Disney Princess Omega

PJatO || Thalercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Disney Princess Omega || Thalercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Disney Princess Omega

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: hetero, ABO-verse, dick girl, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, bondage, plugs, crossdressing

Main Pairing: Thalia/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Thalia had been woken up from her tree-sleep by a pretty boy omega. He was the first face she saw when she woke up and she wanted that to be a thing. Him, being the first thing she sees when waking up. She gets her wish, after the wars, getting herself a real-life Disney princess.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Disney Princess Omega_

Percy Jackson was about 95% sure that his life was actually a Disney version of _The Truman Show_ and that he was actually a real-life Disney princess without anyone ever telling him.

There were multiple reasons for that assumption. Reason number one: He was actually a real prince, what with his father Poseidon being the king of the ocean. So, royalty – checked.

Reason number two: He could talk to animals. Fishes, horses, anything water-related. He was literally the Little Mermaid, only, well, that he wasn't exactly a maid. And Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary totally counted as his magical animal sidekicks – so another check, or even double-check.

Reason number three: Really obvious. There was no way in Hades that his life was real. All the ridiculous shit that kept happening to him? There had to be some kind of insane screenplay writer to be behind this. How he so comically perfectly ran into Rachel Dare twice, how he seemed to always be where he needed to be and how _he_ always seemed to be at the center of literally everything. He hadn't even been involved with the godly world when the theft of the Master Bolt got pinned on him even though he was just twelve. And it just kept happening. Every time something major happened, he was right at the center of it all. Sure, Percy got that saying that everyone was the protagonist of their own life, but his life? His life took it to the extreme, between two wars, constantly encountering gods and world-saving quests personally. Hero of his own story – double check.

Fourth reason: Technically, he was also sort of a pseudo half-orphan? What with him having grown up without knowing his dad, believing him to be dead. And dead parent seemed to be a requirement for the whole Disney princess status too. What with how absent Poseidon was, it sure counted.

And lastly, his fifth reason: He _literally_ met the love of his life in a dream. That stuff wasn't real.

The very first time he had seen Thalia Grace was in a dream, shortly before Percy woke Thalia up from a pseudo-eternal sleep (which kind of inverted the trope and made Thalia the Disney princess and Percy the Prince Charming, but then – as Thalia liked to argue – modern Disney princesses were the types to do the saving and all, so, apparently it still counted. Reason six then?).

Granted, it hadn't been love at first sight. The two of them actually really didn't get along at first. Thalia being the daughter of Zeus and a female alpha, Percy being a son of Poseidon and a male omega. She was a rebellious punk, he was mainly the golden boy. Used to be, anyway. In his late teens, he did dip into the whole punk-thing too and had kind of a make-over at the hands of his two cousins Nico and Thalia. Chiron used to shake his head in exasperation at them. A lot.

What had started off as a sort of rivalry between Thalia and Percy – also fueled by their shared bond with Annabeth; Thalia felt as though Percy had replaced her and Percy felt as though Thalia had come back to take her away from him. In the end, it was Annabeth who pushed them and set them up, actually. She started out small enough, making Percy and Thalia slow dance when they went on their quest to retrieve the di Angelos. There was something electrifying about being held by the daughter of Zeus and Percy was being _quite_ literal there, about the electricity between them (occasionally, Percy really liked to use that electricity in bed. It could be _fun_ , if used right).

The quest to save Annabeth happened and for the first time, Thalia and Percy had a shared goal. They got closer. The quest ended, huntresses dead and Artemis extending her offer to Thalia once more, to join the hunt. Personally, Percy thought that she would have been batshit crazy if the fact that her _friend_ having died being a huntress would have been the reason to actually make her a huntress. No way. Thalia declined, she stayed with Percy and Annabeth and Camp Half-Blood.

The two of them started actually dating after the Titan War ended. Or, well, Annabeth kind of tricked them into dating in the duration of the Titan War? As the link between them, she instigated a lot of hanging out with each other, just to miraculously drop out or be unable to make it. In the end, gradually, Thalia and Percy started doing stuff alone, without Annabeth, on their own account. Because they both kind of really liked Marvel comics and Percy had introduced Thalia to _Doctor Who_ and they loved binge-watching Disney's _Hercules_ the animated series just to make fun of it and when they watched the _Iron Man_ movie together because Percy had gotten it on DVD about two weeks after the war ended, they kind of kissed for the first time.

And it was nice and beautiful and then it got taken away from Percy, interrupted by another war. But the war didn't stop Thalia from wanting him. She had come to save him – come to save the pretty princess who had been abducted by the evil queen, and yes, his life really was the plot of a Disney movie, like, seriously. Granted, Percy was pretty good at the saving himself thing, especially after he met Hazel and Frank, but it was still nice to be swooped up in a kiss by his girlfriend, with Thalia possessively growling into his ear that she won't let _her omega_ be abducted again. Because when Thalia said it like that, it was impossible not to believe it and _that_ was what he had needed.

After the Giant War ended and after both of them graduated from high school, they consummated their matebond and moved in together in New Rome, where Thalia and Nico opened a tattoo parlor together, which was utterly terrifying but also totally awesome, while Percy kind of took over a range, tending to unicorns (because oh my gosh, Romans had unicorns and now _Percy had unicorns_ and could that get any more fairy tale like, really?) while studying to become a vet.

"Oh my! A helpless damsel in distress. Worry not, my princess, I shall save you."

Percy did his best to keep a straight face. And here was what had kick-started this whole train of thought; he had wanted to surprise his alpha, dressed up prettily and handcuffed himself to the bed, waiting for Thalia to get home. Only she took longer than anticipated and Percy had grown bored. The thing was, his alpha _really_ liked him in a princess dress, because as much as Thalia hated dressing up in an overly girly fashion, she thought that her omega looked very pretty in a dress. And dressing up for Thalia always made him contemplate how his life had turned into an actual Disney movie. Percy hummed pleased as Thalia kissed him gently, resting a hand on Percy's hip and squeezing it a little. Percy liked to claim that he was only indulging his alpha's kinks, but he _really_ enjoyed the feeling of the princess dress against his skin and as someone who had spent the past couple years saving the world, it was nice to relax into a scenario where he was the princess, being rescued by a shining hero. Percy smiled into the kiss as Thalia deepened it and let her hand wander, pushing the skirt of his dress up. It was a beautiful, more detailed version of Princess Aurora's dress in _The Sleeping Beauty_ , the blue version of course. Slowly, Thalia revealed Percy's long, smooth legs, the alpha purring in delight at the feeling of the soft skin. Percy let his eyelids flutter open.

"Oh, such a _strong_ alpha hero to save me", gasped Percy dramatically, fluttering his eyelids a couple more times. "Whatever can I do to repay you for your kindness, strong alpha?"

Thalia snorted and Percy elbowed her for it. "Sorry. Sorry, just... the whole you batting your eyelashes at me is fucking hilarious. Okay, princess, let's see how you can repay me."

Her eyes were dark as she pooled the dress around Percy's waist, a pleased purr rumbling in her chest as she pried Percy's thighs apart and saw that her omega was already prepped and wearing his blue-jeweled princess plug. She smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss as she reached for the plug, nudging and twisting it inside Percy until he was a moaning mess.

"It seems the princess wishes to express her gratitude to me by offering her virtue", drawled Thalia.

Percy had to giggle at the 'virtue' part, earning a glare from his alpha. "Sorry. Yeah, totally offering my 'virtue' to you, oh strong alpha, please, take me with your mighty sword."

"Did you just call my dick a 'mighty sword'?", muttered Thalia as she got undressed.

Percy snickered to himself, pupils blown as he watched Thalia's thick alpha-cock bounce once it was freed from its confinement. "I'll call it whatever I want, because it goes inside of _me_."

"...Point taken", hummed Thalia amused as she kissed him again, once more playing with the plug.

Percy mewled and rocked up against Thalia until she finally removed the plug fully and lifted him up by the thighs to ease her cock into her omega's tightness. Percy whimpered and tugged on his bonds helplessly as his alpha started fucking him hard and earnest.

"My, for a virgin maiden, you do make filthy sounds that shame a whore, princess", teased Thalia.

Percy glared up at her and rolled his hips in a way that made Thalia hiss and pick up the speed. She thrust hard deep into the tight heat until she could feel her knot swell. Percy gave an obscene moan when his alpha's knot finally stretched him and locked them together, accompanied by Thalia's orgasm filling him with her warm essence and making him come too at the sheer sensation. He cussed mentally about having to clean the stains off the dress, but for now he allowed Thalia to unlock the handcuffs and pull him close and into a far more comfortable hug. Percy sighed contently as he snuggled up against his alpha's front, relishing in the feeling of her knot in him.

"So... babe, you remember that my brother's coming over today, right?", asked Thalia gently.

Percy groaned and buried his face in the pillow beneath him. "After you just knotted me, I am _so not_ going to cook today. I need to just lay here and be showered with kisses by my alpha."

Thalia grinned and obediently started to kiss along Percy's shoulders and neck, making the omega sigh pleased. "I was thinking that we could order in, you know?"

"Anything that involves Jason _far away_ from my kitchen", growled Percy irritated. "I saw him burn down his own kitchen trying to boil eggs for Easter last year. He's not destroying my baby."

Thalia snorted and pressed her lips against her mate-mark on Percy's neck. "No letting Jason into your kitchen, promise. So what do you think about ordering in? What do you wanna eat?"

"Mh...", drawled Percy thoughtfully before smirking broadly. "Pizza. We're ordering pizza."

A sigh came from Thalia at that. "For a place named New Rome, this city sure doesn't have any good pizza places though, princess. Can't we order Chinese...?"

"But Thals", started Percy and turned as much as the knot tying them together would allow. "If we order awful pizza, Jason's talented alpha _Nico_ will spent ten minutes ranting about how Americans ruined pizza before he will storm into our kitchen and make the best damn pizza on this planet."

"I knew there was a reason why I picked you", hummed Thalia amused, pecking Percy's lips.

"You mean aside from my good looks, charming personality and just how awesome I am in bed?", questioned Percy with one teasingly raised eyebrow as he deepened the kiss. "I really thought it was that you and I have the same _dam_ brand of humor."

"Yeah, that", laughed Thalia, eyes dancing with glee. "That too, my fair princess."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Hoooly shit, those two were so much fun to write. It surprised me. I mean, I shipped it since like... literally the Titan's Curse, but to actually write them for the first time?  
_

 _Originally, it was supposed to be a serious roleplay scene. But somehow... that didn't feel right for those two. They feel more like the fun kind - not naughty fun, but dumb jokes fun._

 _Neeext up is Percy tricking the Stolls into realizing that they don't have to give up their feelings for him because they think one of them is going to end up Percy-less, but that they as well could share. ;D_


	17. StollsPercy - Tricking the Tricksters

PJatO || Stollercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Tricking the Tricksters || Stollercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Tricking the Tricksters

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, jealousy, fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Stolls/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Connor and Travis are total idiots who are both in love with Percy and think that it would be better if neither of them had the pretty omega instead of just one of them having Percy and the other being forced to watch. Percy disagrees, he wants both of them, so he tries making them jealous.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Tricking the Tricksters_

Percy smiled happily as he curled together on Jake's lap. The alpha son of Hephaestus was by far not as awkward about this anymore as he used to be a week ago. Instead of going still and blushing, he just brushed Percy's hair. The omega soaked the contact up like a dried sponge, contently hugging Leo close and pulling the omega son of Hephaestus up against himself to cuddle him.

"You're getting better at giving omega cuddles", praised Percy pleased, nudging Jake.

"Yeah. At this rate, I will be able to give an omega perfect cuddles by the time I gather the strength to actually start courting Will", muttered Jake humorlessly as he hugged Percy and Leo close.

"You should just do it, you know", stated Leo firmly. "He's a good omega. Very caring. You and him could be like mom and dad to the Apollo and Hephaestus cabins. It'd be cute."

Percy snorted amused by Leo's eagerness as he closed his eyes to soak up the contact and warmth. There were three reasons for this little cuddle-session. One was to get Jake more comfortable around omegas, because the alpha intended to court an omega but was _utterly_ awkward around omegas. It was because children of Hephaestus were mainly alphas and betas, Leo had been the first omega in centuries. And tinkerers weren't very social outside of their cabin-pack. So Percy and Leo were helping Jake to get better at casual touches with omegas, considering how much physical contact omegas needed. It didn't do to be awkward and flustered around an omega, who simply wanted to be held and coddled by their alpha. Which brought Percy to reason two for this; the Giant War had been incredibly hard on Percy and Leo – on the others too, but Percy, Leo and Annabeth had gone through the worst during the war and while Annabeth was in San Francisco with her family and her alpha mate Reyna, Percy and Leo had returned to Camp Half-Blood. Tartarus for Percy and dying for Leo, it had hurt the two omegas not just physically but also emotionally and when omegas were suffering on an emotional level, they sought out physical comfort from their pack. Percy didn't exactly have a lot of alpha friends, at least not close-by. Nico was shadow-traveling around with Jason to build the promised temples of the gods. Both Hazel and Frank were living in New Rome and so was Reyna. There were only two other alphas he was friends with and one of them was Clarisse, who was so not down for cuddling and fluff.

The other alpha? Well, he was the other reason why Percy was currently cuddling with Jake and Leo. Because that other alpha was Travis Stoll. The Stolls had been very dear to Percy since his own stay at the Hermes Cabin and he might have developed a huge crush on them both during the Titan War already. Now that the Giant War was over, Percy wanted peace and happiness and love. He knew that both Stolls were in love with him. Neither Travis nor Connor were particularly good at hiding the love-sick puppy-dog eyes, really. The problem at hand was that Travis and Connor had apparently agreed that they couldn't stand being the lucky one to get Percy just to force their brother to stand at the sidelines and be miserable, so they deemed it better if neither Stoll got Percy.

Percy very heavily disagreed. He wanted both of them. So he was currently trying to make them jealous while also showing them that yes, two brothers could share an omega. Even more precisely an alpha and an omega brother duo. Jake and Leo had been the perfect choice for that. And while making his tricksters jealous, Percy also got free cuddles and care out of it. It was perfect, really.

"Oh. Here come the jealous, pouting tricksters. You know it would be easier to just... go to them and tell them that you like them, right?", teased Leo with a grin.

"Sure. As soon as you go to New Rome and tell Frank and Hazel", countered Percy unimpressed.

And that was about when he tuned Leo out, because yes, his very jealous tricksters were coming. Travis was gritting his teeth as though he tried to not openly growl at Jake and challenge the other alpha – which in itself was kind of impressive, because unmated alphas were so very territorial and aggressive – while Connor looked mainly upset and displeased. When the Stolls reached their little cuddle-huddle, they paused. Travis glared and crossed his arms over his chest.

"As the cabin head of Hermes Cabin, I _demand_ Percy", ordered Travis irritated. "We know you don't have a cabin-pack and since you used to belong to our cabin, our cabin-pack _should_ be your default pack. I don't know why you go to the tinkerers when you need pack, but you should know that you will always have a place with us. And we give _way_ better cuddles."

"Seriously?", groaned Leo and shook his head. "You can be all growly and demanding, but you _still_ can't put to words that you want Percy _to yourselves_? C'mon. This is getting ridiculous."

"I'll give you payback the next time we're in New Rome", muttered Percy beneath his breath before he turned toward the now flustered sons of Hermes. "Well? I mean, he _is_ right. Was the me cuddling with the sons of Hephaestus enough to finally kick you into action? Because I would like to be courted and cuddled by _my_ alpha and _my_ omega. Who so happen to be brothers."

"I—I... you... but... both of us?", stuttered Connor while Jake and Leo snickered amused.

Percy sighed and smiled up at the two boys who had never failed to make him laugh or feel like he belonged. "Yes. Both of you. You're a package deal. You've always been a package deal. I'd be more than happy and lucky to be yours. But you... needed to get your heads out of your asses."

Connor blushed and ducked his head. "But... I'm an omega too. And Trav and I are brothers."

"I wouldn't mind being shared. And _you_ give the best omega cuddles ever. I mean, I like cuddling with Leo or Annabeth, but I'd much prefer cuddling with my omega boyfriend, you know?", grinned Percy as he leaned up to brush his cheek against Connor's. "And I do... like both of you. I like both of you a lot. I'm... I'm too exhausted from the wars for complicated stuff. I just want... you. As my boyfriends. We don't even have to talk about courting yet. I just want... a lot of cuddles?"

"And kisses?", asked Connor, gently tilting Percy's face. "Are kisses okay too?"

"Kisses sound like the perfect boyfriend-stuff to do", grinned Percy before he turned serious again. "What does _not_ sound like perfect boyfriend-stuff is _demanding_ me like I'm an object."

He whirled around and stared up at Travis for a very long moment, waiting to see what the alpha had to say. Travis tilted his head down in a submissive gesture, something that alphas didn't do, not for omegas, but the son of Hermes looked so guilty at that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean to sound like you're a possession, Percy", whispered Travis. "You've been driving me up the wall for weeks now. Constantly seeing you pressed up against an alpha who wasn't me. All. The. Time. It's been driving me insane."

Percy tried staying serious and he tried continuing to glare at Travis, but the alpha standing all demure in front of him was making it pretty hard. And Percy knew he had been pushing the alpha's buttons – he had been pushing _all_ of Travis' buttons on purpose. Percy cracked, smiling.

"I know, idiot. I just _expect_ that kind of behavior to not be a thing", stated Percy firmly.

Travis nodded obediently and Connor hung over Travis' shoulder, both staring at Percy like kicked puppies and oh did Percy love his tricksters when they were guilty, awkward idiots. Smiling gently, Percy leaned up to kiss Connor gently. As they parted, he turned to look at Travis expectantly. Travis tipped his head down to kiss Percy very briefly. Percy sighed contently. As the son of Poseidon leaned against both of them, something seemed to dawn on the Stolls. The two brothers exchanged a look over Percy's heads, a conversation consisting of eyebrows only.

"...You tricked us into confronting our doubts and getting over ourselves to get you", accused Travis as he grabbed Percy around the waist and shouldered him to carry him off toward Hermes Cabin.

Percy grinned like the Cheshire Cat, winking at Jake and Leo as Connor walked up beside his brother. The two tinkerers waved amused at Percy as he was being carried inside the Hermes Cabin and then placed on Travis' bed. The two tricksters stood in front of the bed and stared at Percy in awe, kind of really enjoying the image of the omega on their bed. Not that Percy noticed that, because he was too busy being happy to be where he was. He turned around and rolled around on the bed, purring pleased to himself as he soaked up the scent of the Stolls. Both brothers were sleeping in this bed usually; it wasn't unusual for brothers to be that close, especially not a younger omega brother seeking his older alpha brother's safety and protection like that. So the bed, it smelt like them both. It smelt like Travis and it smelt like Connor and Percy _loved_ it.

"This", purred Percy as he grabbed their pillow and hugged it to his chest, burying his nose in it. "This is _mine_ now. I will take it back to my cabin and it will be mine and you won't get it back."

Travis blinked slowly, eyes searching Connor's, though the omega trickster was grinning as he sank down onto the bed next to Percy, slowly crawling up to kiss Percy's cheek. "Let's strike a deal, little thief. You get to steal our pillow and we'll get your pillow in return."

"That's not stealing, it's exchanging", hummed Percy with a frown. "Trav?"

Travis blinked slowly and sat down on Percy's other side. "You omegas are fucking adorable."

"Mh, I dunno if the fucking will be adorable, but we'll see that, won't we Con?", asked Percy.

Connor stared, his eyes large and his ears dark-red before he laughed. "Oh, you're amazing."

Leaning down, Connor captured Percy's lips in a gentle kiss, Percy grinning into the kiss. Travis huffed amused as he laid down behind Percy, placing a gentle kiss against Percy's neck and wrapping his arms around the omega's waist and pulling him close.

"It's why you guys dig me", grinned Percy cheekily as he melted against Travis behind him.

"It's why we _love_ you", corrected Connor gently as he cupped Percy's cheek.

The look on Percy's face softened as he blushed and leaned into the other omega's caress. Both Stolls wrapped their arms around him and hugging him close. Percy inhaled deeply, relaxing at the calming scent of his tricksters that now positively surrounded him. He felt safe here, protected. The first place to mean safety to him had been Hermes Cabin. And two of the first people to mean friends and pack to him – Travis and Connor. And now, finally, they were going to be his. Purring contently, Percy snuggled up to his tricksters, wrapping his arms around Connor's waist to pull the other omega even closer. Connor purred softly, in a way that was meant to sooth Percy.

"I love you two too", whispered Percy softly, voice a little sleepy. "I've wanted you for... so long now. You were the first ones to mean pack to me, you know. This cabin, but above all else the two of you, accepting me and making me feel welcomed and cherished."

"We'll do that", promised Travis, arms around Percy's waist tightening. "We'll continue making you feel welcomed and cherished and loved, I promise, Perce."

"Totally", purred Connor, nipping Percy's nose. "Ours."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: So this was fluff with idiots ;D  
_

 _Next one is going to be Percy, frustrated by being an omega, being shown an alternate reality where he in fact is an alpha. Only that life for alpha!Percy is pretty shitty, so Percy decides to take the lonely alpha back with him to his own world where Percest ensues~ ^o^v_


	18. Percest - Being Alpha and Omega

PJatO || Percest || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Being Alpha and Omega || Percest || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Being Alpha and Omega

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, selfcest, ABO-verse, fluff, hurt/comfort, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting

Main Pairings: Percest

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson, Percy Jackson

Godly Character: Janus

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Percy has always mourned the hardships he had to endure as an omega, had always wondered what it would have been like to be an alpha. After the Giant War, Janus grants him the wish and opens a door to a different path where Percy gets to meet his alpha self. A lonely outcast, dishonored and packless. Percy, being Percy, breaks the rules and enters through the door to bring his other self into his own world to give Perseus, the alpha, a second chance at happiness.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Being Alpha and Omega_

Percy Jackson was an omega.

That was a fact. An unchangeable fact. Regardless of how often he wished for it, he would never be an alpha. Regardless of how hard he worked, he would never be respected the same way an alpha would. It was just a fact, even more so in their demigodly society where the great heroes of the old _all_ had been alphas. Omegas? They were the pretty damsels in distress that needed some strong, manly alpha-hero to save them from being chained to rocks or being abducted by crazy gods. Omegas were the ones who caught the gods' attention and ended up knocked up. That were the notes in history books that omegas got. Not being the saviors and great heroes.

And Percy had fought _hard_. He had saved the world. Twice, actually. Yet somehow, the credit alphas like Jason, Frank, Hazel, Reyna and Nico got for the Giant War was far bigger than what Annabeth, Percy and Leo got, being omegas. Even Piper the beta got more credit than them, really.

Now that the Giant War had ended a year ago, there were new demigods arriving at both camps and they got told the stories of the war in awe. And too often, Percy ran into the kids whispering in awe about the tales, claiming that there was _no way_ some omega could have saved the world from the Titans rising. It hurt. A lot. Even after everything Percy had done, he was still not enough.

"Percy Jackson. So we meet again."

Percy stared wearily at the god who had just manifested out of thin air in Percy's living room. He was so not in the mood. He had just had another run-in with the nastier alpha newbies who thought that Percy must have slept his way up. All Percy wanted was to be alone right now.

"What do you want, Lord Janus?", asked Percy with gritted teeth.

Janus offered Percy an amused smile. "You saved the world. Twice. Me and some of the other minor gods feel like you and your fellow heroes got quite... cheated, with the Giant War. You were offered those great gestures for fighting in the Titan War, yet the Olympians had no rewards for you waiting after the Giant War. You've been... worn out by the war, so I decided to do you a favor."

"I really don't trust gods and their favors", muttered Percy with the slightest sneer.

"I'm not saying it'll do you good", chuckled Janus nearly menacingly.

"...What does that even mean?", asked Percy doubtfully.

"Your greatest wish has been to be an alpha, for so many years, and that bitterness you carry about being an omega, it's rather... prominent", drawled Janus. "I am the god of choices, of different paths and fates. You could call me the god of the multiverse. I might not be able to turn you into an alpha, but I can open a door and show you how your life would have been if you were an alpha."

Percy's eyes widened and he found himself to equal parts eager and reluctant. Janus was right, this could be good but didn't have to be good. It might ease his mind, or turn him truly bitter.

"Show me", requested Percy, sitting up straighter.

Janus turned his back on Percy, his second face smirking knowingly at Percy as the god turned toward the front door and waved a hand over its surface, making it glow briefly. Percy stood, very nervous. How would his life be? Was he the kind of hero who got the recognition he _deserved_? Was he respected and adored, looked up at like Jason and Frank and Reyna. Then again, maybe moving to New Rome for college had not been the best idea, because of course did the Romans celebrate their Roman alphas above all else, especially so their praetors.

Janus opened the door and there was a blinding light. Once it dimmed down, Percy edged as close as possible, looking into this other world. He was confused. It was a crammed one room apartment, he could see an open door leading into the tiniest bathroom Percy had ever peeked in. The room was Spartan at best; an old, dirty mattress in a corner of the room, a turned-over empty orange box on which a cellphone and a water bottle were laying. A chair stood next to the window-sill, the window-sill seemingly serving as the 'table' in this scenario because there were some Chinese take-out boxes and a pair of chopsticks laid out on the window-sill. A jeans and a worn-out shirt were thrown over the back-rest of the chair. The floor was naked and kind of dirty. There were no curtains shielding the room from the sun burning through the smeared, dirty window. The wallpaper, which looked to be from the seventies or eighties, was peeling off at various places. No photographs, no paintings, no personal items. If not for the food and the clothes, Percy wouldn't have thought there was anyone even living here. Percy frowned confused.

"What's this? Where... is this?", asked Percy as he turned a bit to look at Janus.

"This is your home", replied the front-face of Janus, before his other face continued. "Or at least, this is the place your alpha-self calls home in this timeline."

"...Why?", grunted Percy mortified, making a face. "This is like... a rat-hole."

"You are sorely mistaken if you think your life would be better if you were an alpha", stated the back-face with a sneer, just to be taken over by the front once more. "In this universe, you were born as an alpha. And while _you_ were spared most of the physical abuse from your stepfather for he thought you, as an omega, could be a... source of income when you are older-" Percy flinched at the reminder of the creepy, disgusting plans Gabe had for Percy's future before they got rid of him. "-the beta has been _threatened_ by Percy Jackson, the alpha. A threat to his position as the head of the house. This Percy Jackson suffered many years of harsh and cruel abuse and had to see his mother die when she attempted to save him."

Percy's face contorted in horror at that. "But... still... why this rat-hole, even without mom?"

"This alpha, he was... seduced by Luke to join the Titans. Unlike you, who he tried to lure in by being a mentor and fellow male omega, he used his charms on your alpha-self and that Percy? He hadn't seen gentleness and love like that in a long time, so he eagerly followed", replied Janus. "The gods won the war and Percy found himself chased away, left all on his own. A lone wolf, without a pack, without friends, without a home. An outcast who no one is allowed to have contact with."

Percy just opened his mouth to argue, to disagree, to say _something_ , when the ajar bathroom door was fully opened and someone exited, naked and still dripping with water. Okay. His alpha-self was, of course, taller and broader than Percy, simply by biology alone. Not too much, considering they were still essentially the same person, but Percy was pretty sure the alpha had about an inch or two on him and he was packed. Then again, if he really was a loner and outcast, he probably did spend more time training than Percy, who was now living a cozy student-life. His skin was covered in a lot of scars and a couple of tattoos, his hair was shaved short on the right side of his head while the left was shoulder long, the tips dyed a bleached-out blue. He had a couple piercings decorating his face, as well as an annoyed sneer. And he was _hung_. But then again, he was an alpha. They did have bigger dicks than omegas, not to mention the additional knots – and Percy needed to look somewhere else, anywhere else, why was he even looking there? Ah, right. Natural curiosity.

"Can I go in and talk to him?", asked Percy eagerly, tilting his head.

"No, that is an awful ide-", started both faces of Janus at the same time.

But Percy was already stepping through the door, stumbling a little as he entered the parallel world. He hadn't even put his second foot down when he found himself thrust against a wall, pinned by a massive body with an underarm against his throat. Percy choked a little, eyes wide in surprise.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? The fuck do you come from?!", growled the alpha.

He snarled at Percy, baring his fangs as he leaned in to sniff Percy. Percy shuddered lightly as the alpha nosed his neck, inhaling deeply. It had been a while since anyone got this close to Percy. "I'm you. From an alternate reality. One where you're an omega. I came because I wanted to meet you."

"You're... me?", mused the other with a frown, looking Percy up and down more closely. "Well, you got the pretty face. You do look... like me, kinda. But why the fuck did you want to meet me?"

Percy shrugged and flushed a bit. "I've been... angry, about always having to work twice as hard for half the recognition an alpha would get. I always wondered if... if I'd have an easier life as an alpha. But honestly? When I look around this place, I guess I'm the lucky Percy."

"Perseus", corrected the alpha with a sneer. "I haven't gone by Percy since my mother... Standing true to the painfully ironic name mom gave me. Perseus, the one hero who got a happy end, eh? Well, look at me. Obviously, the name doesn't work twice in a row."

Percy looked at Perseus with sad eyes, head tilted. "You... really... joined the Titans?"

"I joined _Luke_ ", growled Perseus with a glare. "He was... kind. When I ran into him, he offered me kindness. Gave me... hope. Made me think I could have this. Have him. Of course I didn't. Was on the losing side of the war. Got my ass kicked by Thalia fucking Grace. Got exiled. And with how fucking many monsters I attract, being a kid of one of the Big Three and all, I don't get to stay in one place for too long anyway, so why the fuck bother with decorating?"

Every single word was dripping venom and bitterness. Percy frowned softly and did the one thing he could think of. He leaned in and pulled Perseus into a tight hug. The alpha stiffened, clearly confused and also not used to this. But that didn't make Percy stop. He continued hugging Perseus.

"I'm sorry", whispered Percy gently, head fitting perfectly under Perseus' chin. "I... really thought as an alpha, I would have it easy. But I guess... in the end, it's our decisions and not our biology that define our happiness. I shouldn't... complain so much, I guess."

"Yeah? What kind of life do _you_ have?", asked Perseus doubtfully, awkwardly laying his arms around Percy's shoulders, unsure if this was okay. "Don't tell me you're the one who got the happy end? Got a handsome, strong alpha-mate, a house with a picket-fence and a nice, cozy job?"

Percy snorted softly and tilted his head some. "Not really. I mean, I got my own place, which is... definitely an upgrade from this thing you've going on here. But I don't have a mate. Or even a partner at all, really. I'm attending college. I'm... having friends. I mean, they're really busy with their own lives, but yeah. I'm kind of a hero, even if many refuse to acknowledge it."

"You smell nice", mumbled Perseus, like he hadn't heard a word Percy had said.

Percy blushed brightly as Perseus buried his nose deeply in Percy's hair, sniffing it. "Uh, yeah?"

"Mhmh. Like the ocean. Haven't been to the ocean in a... long time", whispered Perseus, voice soft. "And... strawberries? That's really not something I thought _I_ would smell like."

"You... uh... smell nice too?", offered Percy after a moment, nose pressed against Perseus' collarbone, inhaling curiously. "Also ocean. Duh. But more like... during a really-really dark and stormy night. Kind of... wild. Dark. Musky, like a forest after a rain-storm."

Perseus hummed in acknowledgment, tightening his arms around Percy like he didn't want to let go again. The longer the hug lasted, the more Perseus relaxed. Percy sighed contently as he leaned against his alternate self and enjoyed the hug too. He had always been a cuddler. And when he said his pack was busy with their own lives, he had meant it. He barely got to see them anymore. Annabeth was at Camp Half-Blood, building a Greek counterpart to New Rome. Piper was with her. Reyna and Frank were very busy being praetors, Jason was busy being the pontifex maximus and Nico accompanied him on his self-given task of building new temples. Leo was kind of all over the place, either trying to help with the soon-to-be New Athens, or trying to help Jason, or being in New Rome to be smothered by his alphas – which also meant that Frank and Hazel would be enthralled and busy whenever Leo was actually here. And Hazel, even though she was not a praetor, still did her best to help Frank and Reyna while also being busy with high school. Percy was a very affectionate omega and even though he did get to see his friends who lived in New Rome regularly, he still didn't get as much physical contact with his pack as he wanted. He also didn't have a lover, much less a mate, to provide him with the much needed cuddles. In fact, this hug might just be the longest physical contact he has had in maybe two months.

"And... do you really have no one? No... pack? Friends? Anything?", asked Percy softly.

"Why bother?", muttered Perseus, still clinging onto Percy. "I move around so much. And who...? I can't endanger mortals like that, not to mention they would think I'm a total lunatic. And demigods know better than to associate with a _traitor_ who got banished. It'd result in their banishment too. I'm... fine being a lone wolf. I don't need anyone."

"That's why you've been clinging onto me for the past ten minutes like your life depends on it, huh?", whispered Percy ever so gently, tilting his head up to look at the alpha.

Perseus growled and pushed Percy off, an angry look on his face. Percy sighed as he looked at the alpha, before he blushed because he realized Perseus was _still_ naked. Perseus seemed to realize that too, so he hastily grabbed the jeans and shirt from the chair. Once dressed, Perseus sat down backward on the chair, arms crossed over the backrest as he stared at Percy.

"Well. What now? You got your freak-show. Look at the alpha who fucking failed at _everything_."

Percy didn't like this. He didn't like anything about this. He hated that Perseus was so miserable, so lonely, so bitter. He hated how ungrateful he himself had been about the things he had and loved. All this bitterness because people begrudged him his own achievements, yet all the begrudging in the world wouldn't be able to _take_ the achievements from Percy. Percy had done those grand and good things, despite being an omega. His eyes were soft as he looked at the glaring alpha.

"You come home with me", stated Percy simply without even thinking about it.

"...What?", asked Perseus dumbly.

Percy shrugged casually, ruffling his own hair. "You're lonely and miserable and this isn't a way to live. New Rome is a safe place. You could crash at my place. No one has to know you... you chose the wrong side in this world. You could have a new, fresh start."

"Why?", asked Perseus confused, tilting his head. "You don't know me. Just because we are two versions of the same person doesn't mean you owe me anything, omega."

Shrugging unimpressed and glaring at Perseus, Percy got up. "I never said I owed you anything. And if you're so fond of your life here... then just stay. No one's forcing you, _alpha_."

/break\

Now, that had been how Percy got himself an alpha roommate who was kind of himself. It had been two months now and Percy really enjoyed living with Perseus. Sure, the alpha had an attitude, he was rude and growly toward all of Percy's friends and he did earn Percy a chiding from the gods, but that had never stopped Percy from anything before. The biggest problem was Perseus' rudeness. Regardless of how flattering it was. The reason why Perseus was so rude toward those close to Percy was because the alpha hasn't had anyone in so long that he latched onto Percy and disliked that others wanted to spend time with Percy too. Especially alphas. Whenever another alpha would touch Percy, Perseus would snarl and growl and put himself between them. But Percy was optimistic that Perseus would get the hang of having a pack and that a pack meant not having to be growly and possessive over its separate members because they all belonged to each other. Well, unless one happened to be your mate, of course. But that was a different matter entirely.

Percy knew he was good for Perseus. The alpha had already softened up some and loosened up too. He wasn't constantly bitter anymore. And the best? Both of them got all the cuddles they'd need.

"Pe—erseus", whined Percy softly, nose buried in the alpha's collarbone.

"Forget it, doll", huffed Perseus with a glare, one arm around Percy's shoulders. "I am so not getting up from this couch for like the next two hours. If you're hungry, get it yourself."

"You don't lo—ove me", whined Percy, lifting his head up to offer the best begging kitten-eyes.

Perseus heaved a sigh and pushed Percy off his chest so he could get off the couch and get them both sandwiches, while continuously muttering about 'irritating, stupid, kitten-eyed omegas'. Percy grinned lazily and victoriously as he rolled onto his back and waited for his alpha to return. The grin slowly slipped from his face as that thought gave him pause. His alpha? No. Just because they were sharing an apartment, occasionally a bed, food and a lot of cuddles didn't mean Perseus was his alpha. Perseus was just... him, that was why they were so close. Right?

"What is it now?", groaned Perseus when he returned.

"Huh?", grunted Percy, shaken from his thoughts.

"You look upset. What is it? Ice-cream? Drinks? Another blanket?", asked Perseus irritated.

It was cute, Perseus was kind of like Percy in that way that he cared and fussed and was willing to do _everything_ for the people he loved. Only, since he wasn't used to having people he loved, he was being a bit of a dick about it. Which was actually kind of amusing to Percy.

"I was just... thinking", replied Percy softly, scooting over to make room for Perseus.

"That's never good", pointed Perseus out. "At least not with you. Chase taught me that lesson."

Percy rolled his eyes and flipped the alpha the finger before taking the plate of sandwiches from Perseus and stuffing half a sandwich into his mouth in one go, missing the wide-eyed way Perseus watched him, eyes darkening as he tilted his head thoughtfully and watched Percy intrigued.

"What are we?", asked Percy once he swallowed.

"...What?", asked Perseus slowly, very confused. "What does that mean?"

"I mean... We're friends and pack... but... that feels like not enough to express what we are. We are the same person, but not really. The others look at us as some kind of twin brothers, but we're definitely not brothers. So... what exactly are we?", clarified Percy, grabbing a second sandwich.

Perseus frowned thoughtfully at that and took a sandwich for himself before Percy could eat them all. It wasn't a stupid question, actually. Percy was weird. Perseus knew exactly what Percy was to him; Percy was the center of his world. He was the one who had come like a knight in shining armor, saving Perseus from his lonely, painful life, giving him a home, introducing him to this strange pack that Perseus kind of liked as long as they kept their distance to Perseus' Percy.

"You're mine", replied Perseus after a moment and shrugged. "Do you really need more words? Isn't that enough? I'm yours. You're mine. I don't need any nouns attached to that."

Percy paused mid-bite, staring up at Perseus curiously. "Guess that... works. But just..."

"You still want a noun", snorted Perseus and rolled his eyes. "You're really annoying."

"And yet you still stick around and endure", chimed Percy teasingly.

Perseus tilted his head and leaned back some, just silently watching Percy. The omega was cute. Teasing. Fun. Amusing. Adorable. Bright. Really bright. Like, he had made Perseus' life so much brighter by just entering it. Percy was _his_. Perseus had resigned himself to just be this runaway who jobbed at diners, lived everywhere no longer than a couple of weeks, and then moved on. But then Percy had to stumble through his door, this cute wide-eyed omega who had _such_ a helper-complex that he had literally shown Perseus a whole new world. And Perseus hated seeing other alphas – that Grace-brat and the di Angelo-brat in particular – anywhere close to _his_ Percy. The omega was far too precious and gentle and sweet to be tainted by greedy alphas. Well, maybe not _all_ alphas. Maybe, if Percy was Perseus' omega, that would work. Mh. That way those _other_ alphas wouldn't get to touch and take Percy away from Perseus. It would actually be perfect, because then the others couldn't make fun of Perseus for being so possessive of his light side. He'd be justified.

"Alpha", offered Perseus softly.

"Can't tell if you're just stating random facts about yourself, or if you wanna go through the Greek alphabet?", inquired Percy doubtfully while leaning in and taking a bite off Perseus' sandwich.

"Hey. Mine. Off", hissed Perseus and tried to pull his sandwich out of Percy's reach. "And no, idiot, I'm not going through the alphabet. I was offering you a noun."

"Sorry. Still lost. And hold still", complained Percy.

He grabbed Perseus' arms and leaned over until Perseus was pushed over onto his back and Percy sat between his legs to reach the sandwich that was being pulled away from him. Grinning victoriously, Percy took a large bite from the sandwich. He rested his hands against Perseus' chest.

"Wha' 'ere you sayin'?", mumbled Percy around his mouthful of sandwich.

"I was offering you a noun. If it's not enough for you to call me yours, then you could... you know, call me your alpha", replied Perseus softly, watching the motion of Percy swallowing.

He held the last bit of sandwich up to the omega, holding it against Percy's lips like he was coaxing a kitten into eating a treat. Percy blinked doe-eyed and opened his mouth more on autopilot than anything, allowing Perseus to push the sandwich into his mouth. Now that he had his hands free, Perseus laid his arms around the omega's waist and pulled him down.

"Uhm... how... what... uhm...", started Percy, really unsure how that sentence was supposed to go.

"I want you to be _my_ omega", clarified Perseus, tilting his head. "I promise I'll be a good alpha to you. I've... never wanted an omega again since Luke, because I didn't want to be manipulated anymore. You're... pure. And good. You'd never do that. I want you to be mine, because you're everything I could want in an omega. I don't want to move out one day and see you with some other alpha because you're settling down. You belong with me, you should belong with me. Be mine?"

"I...", started Percy unsure, resting his arms on Perseus' chest and his chin on top of them.

"I promise I'll be a good alpha for you", repeated Perseus again, hugging Percy close.

"Isn't that... weird?", asked Percy with a frown. "I mean. You're me. I'm you."

"Which means we should be one", argued Perseus with pleading eyes. "Please. I've... never wanted anything, anyone, the way I want you. You're so warm. I'm so tired of being cold."

Percy cooed soothingly as he leaned up and pecked Perseus' lips once sweetly. Both froze and stared at each other at that. Percy's cheeks were an adorable pink as he stared wide-eyed at Perseus. They stared at each other for a couple more moments before Percy very slowly leaned in, not losing eye-contact with Perseus. The alpha met him half-way and this time, the kiss lasted longer.

"This... should be weird", whispered Percy against Perseus' lips when they parted. "But..."

"It isn't?", supplied Perseus, arms tightly wrapped around Percy's waist, pressing the omega flush against his chest. "It feels natural, right? It feels... right. You feel so good, doll."

Percy's flush darkened at the nickname. He really liked the nickname, even if it might sound kind of girly. He liked the way Perseus said it. Leaning in, Percy nuzzled into Perseus' neck.

"Mine", whispered Percy softly. "It feels like you're supposed to be mine."

They spent the next half hour just lazily kissing and caressing each other. It wasn't unusual for them to spend their afternoons curled together and embracing each other, but now it felt so much more intimate and also so much more right. After a while, Percy pushed Perseus' shirt up, kissing along the alpha's sixpack, more and more up until he finally pulled the shirt off completely. Perseus instantly grabbed Percy's shirt and got rid of that too, latching onto Percy's neck.

"Fair's fair", whispered the alpha teasingly, bucking his half-hard cock against Percy's.

"F—Fuck", hissed Percy, grinding down on the alpha. "M—Move this to the bedroom?"

"You... sure about that?", asked Perseus doubtfully while palming Percy's perky butt.

"Ye—es", growled Percy, pushing back into the greedy hands. "Never been that sure before."

Perseus growled in approval as he started nibbling Percy's neck, lifting the omega up and getting off the couch. Percy yelped and wrapped his legs tightly around Perseus' waist, clinging onto the alpha and glaring pointedly as he was being carried off to their bedroom. Most of the time, Perseus did sleep on the couch, but more often than not, Perseus found his way into the comfortable bed with the cuddly omega. Once inside the bedroom, Perseus dumped Percy on the bed, fingers instantly finding Percy's zipper and then pulling the jeans off his omega, together with the boxers. Perseus' eyes darkened as he took in the beauty of his omega. He had always liked how elegant and beautiful his omega-self was. Lithe, yet still muscular, long legs even though he was a couple inches shorter than Perseus. Perseus fidgeted with his own pants, having some trouble because he was too focused on watching Percy, especially when the omega started grinning cheekily and spreading his legs. Perseus stumbled and fell in his hurry to get to the bed himself when Percy slipped two fingers between his legs and started teasing his hole. Perseus groaned as he pulled himself up on the bed, staring doe-eyed as he now had the perfect view on how Percy slipped two fingers into his already wet hole, slick glistering on his hand as it moved. Perseus growled pleased while watching.

"Such a gorgeous, cheeky omega", whispered Perseus in awe. "So pretty for me..."

Percy mewled as he worked a third finger in, stretching himself further for his alpha. This felt so rushed but also so right and like it wasn't fast enough. Perseus was exactly what Percy wanted, what he needed. He couldn't wait to have the alpha inside of him. Pulling his fingers out, Percy sat up and stared impatiently at the alpha who was still sitting on the floor, staring dazed up at Percy.

"How about you be pretty for me now? All pretty on top of me?", suggested Percy pointedly.

Perseus grunted and scrambled to get off the floor and climb onto the bed. He eagerly sat down between Percy's spread legs, grabbing sun-kissed thighs and squeezing them tightly as he pried them apart. Percy shuddered as he reached up to wrap his arms around the alpha's neck.

"Mine", whispered Perseus gently as he started peppering Percy's chest with kisses. "Mine?"

"Yours", confirmed Percy with a soft smile, running his hands through Perseus' hair.

Perseus eased his way in very slowly, growling dark and pleased at the feeling of the tight heat of his omega squeezing down on his dick like that. Gritting his teeth, Perseus did his best to keep from mindlessly thrusting into that tightness. Instead, he nosed Percy's neck and started jerking Percy off. Percy moaned and whimpered as he thrust into the hand jerking him off. When the omega grew more restless and started scratching his nails down Perseus' back did the alpha start moving. It was a quick, rash fuck and both of them came far too fast, Percy's cum painting their stomachs and Perseus' cum painting Percy's insides. But this had been building up for the both of them for two months now, this need to be as close as possible to their other half being far too overwhelming and intense to care about how fast it had been over. Perseus groaned as he adjusted Percy carefully, minding his knot that was spreading Percy's tight hole wide. Percy sighed as he leaned back against Perseus' chest, with the alpha's arms tightly wrapped around his waist. This was perfect. Perseus was perfect. Smiling softly, Percy craned his neck to kiss his alpha-self. His alpha.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Ah, selfcest is sooo much fun to write. Mainly so because of the tricky "How do I get two of those?" part - and thinking up a new explanation each time is the biggest fun of it all. And yes, I admit I was watching the Flash while writing this. But hey, Janus as the god of decisions and paths... I totally headcanon that he has the keys to the multiverse, to all of the different decisions made leading to different paths._

 _Neeext up are Chris and Clarisse! And Silena as a matchmaker, because her silly stubborn best friend doesn't admit she'd also like an omega in her relationship with her beta. Chris is far more helpful there *grins*_


	19. ChrisClarissePercy - Heart of War

PJatO || Chrisse || PJatO || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Heart of War || PJatO || Chrisse || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Heart of War

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, fluff

Main Pairing: Chris/Clarisse/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Silena Beauregard

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Clarisse was an alpha and she had the perfect beta in Chris. That was all she needed. Only that her best friend Silena disagrees with her there, because what Clarisse and Chris need is an omega.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Heart of War_

Silena Beauregard knew a lot of things. Maybe everything, concerning camp. Definitely everything concerning one grumpy alpha and head of Ares Cabin. After all, Silena had helped Clarisse admit her feelings for Chris and now Clarisse was _very_ happy and in love with the beta.

And just like she had known back then, she knew now. Silena _knew_ that Clarisse desired an omega. Betas were nice and all, but a female alpha with a male beta was a little more complicated. Sure, Clarisse loved Chris and she loved having sex with Chris, but Chris wasn't much of a fan of bottoming and as a female alpha, Clarisse had certain desires. Silena, being an omega herself and being mated to an alpha, knew that Clarisse might just be happier if she was with an omega. Not _instead_ of Chris, of course. But together _with_ Chris.

"Silena. Clarisse isn't with me. She's teaching a class with Annabeth. Or they're bashing each other's brains by now while all their students are watching", drawled Chris pointedly.

"I know", chimed the daughter of Aphrodite charmingly. "I wanted to talk to you. Walk with me?"

Chris blinked suspiciously, but he found himself unable to deny the omega as she looked at him determined. She was Clarisse's best friend, after all. And she could be kind of scary is she truly wanted to be, considering she was a force to be reckoned with. Taking her arm, he allowed her to lead him away from the cabins and toward the lake. He wasn't sure where this was heading – neither the walk nor whatever kind of conversation Silena had planned for him. When they reached the shore, Chris definitely appreciated the sight, because Percy Jackson was sprawled out in the sun. The omega was really adorable and very hot when his sixpack was so bare and his long legs were stretched out like htat. Now, if one were to just remove the swim-shorts...

"You like Percy", stated Silena, pointing over at Percy. "And please, don't try to deny it. I pulled you aside so I don't have to deal with Clarisse's denial. Percy is a precious sweetheart. He _deserves_ to be loved. I know that you and Clarisse, even though you're both happy, could be happier if you had an omega in your bond. But do try to talk to Clarisse about feelings. It's _exhausting_."

"...You want for me and Clarisse to add Percy to our bond?", asked Chris ridiculed. "But... Why? I mean, yes, he's adorable and hot and very sweet. I like spending time with him, but..."

Which was true, he did like spending time with Percy. Percy was still very close to Hermes Cabin and very often, Chris found himself playing pranks with the Stolls and Percy. He spent a lot of time with the cute son of Poseidon. Perhaps Chris kind of had a crush on the omega, yes, but...

"Clarisse likes him a lot", stated Silena firmly. "I _know_ it. Ever since Percy had helped her in the Sea of Monsters. Even if she acts tough and annoyed by him, she likes that he's a strong, independent omega. He's also cute and sweet and soft, something that she really needs. Sure, you do help her be more... emotional, but you're very good at adapting, something betas do best, adjust to their mates. What... Clarisse needs would be someone soft and sweet who would put his foot down about feelings and gentleness. Don't look at me like that, it makes _perfect_ sense. You'll see, as soon as you effectively seduced Percy and made him part of your matebond."

"Silena, it's not that easy. I can't just decide to include someone without Clarisse", sighed Chris.

"Honey, just... spend more time with Percy. And Clarisse. Make them realize this is the perfect solution for all three of you", declared Silena, not allowing any room for argument.

/break\

And Chris had enough common sense to not argue with Silena. So, he started pulling Percy along more often when he was with Clarisse. Like, him and Clarisse joining Percy at the beach, or Chris pulling Percy over to sit with Clarisse and him during bonfires.

"Tell me again why the kitten is curled together _between_ us, on _our_ date-night", sighed Clarisse.

Chris smirked amused as he turned to look at the sleeping omega laying between them curled together. Percy was deep asleep, face resting on Clarisse's shoulder and his feet resting in Chris' lap. Chris was gently running his fingers through Percy's hair to keep the omega soothed and asleep. Percy has had an exhausting day, which was why Chris had suggested a movie night in Percy's cabin, something that they had been doing quite a lot lately.

"Because it's his cabin and he's an omega, who has had a stressful day and thus needs some physical contact", replied Chris simply. "And because you call him a kitten for cuddling with us."

"Oh, that's not on me. Have you looked into his cat-eyes?", snorted Clarisse, one arm around Percy's waist to hold him close. "And yeah, I know it's his cabin and he's an omega who needs cuddles at like all times. My question was more why you and I are spending our _date_ night with a Percy _between_ us. I mean, is there something you wanna tell me?"

"He doesn't have to be between us, Clarisse. But he can also be on your side, or on my side."

"You're deliberately missing the point, aren't you?", grunted Clarisse.

"Don't you like it? Him?", asked Chris softly, running a finger down Percy's cheek. "Personally, I think that our dates are even more fun when they involve Percy, don't you?"

"Oh gods, Silena got into your head, didn't she?", sighed Clarisse.

"I love you. But you need to face your feelings", grunted Chris. "Percy is perfect for us. These past weeks with him, you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy them as much as I did."

"Yeah, Clarisse, you can't tell me you don't enjoy my company", yawned Percy sleepily, cracking one eye open to stare cheekily up at the alpha. "Come on. You can only string an omega along for so long before he starts looking for a more... willing alpha-beta couple, you know."

Chris snorted in amusement and Clarisse sputtered a little. " _You_ caught on with that?"

Percy leveled a glare at her before he turned his back on her to instead cuddle up to Chris, arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, flustering Chris. "Nope. That's it. Chris is now my favorite."

"I can live with that", hummed Chris pleased after a moment when he got used to having an omega attached to himself, burying his nose in Percy's hair and staring pointedly at his mate from above the omega's head. "Well, Clarisse? I can live with keeping him all to myself, if you don't want any of the omega-cuddles. What will it be, my love?"

Percy flushed and grinned happily, while Clarisse growled possessively and wrapped her arms around Percy's waist, pulling the omega flush against her chest, kissing his neck right where alphas would leave their mate marks on an omega's neck. Percy shuddered, his blush darkening.

"We're mated, Chris. That means you can't keep something all to yourself", growled Clarisse with a glare, scratching her teeth along Percy's neck. "What's yours is _mine_."

"Oh, really?", drawled Percy pointedly, craning his neck to stare at the alpha. "Jeez, that is totally romantic and what every single omega _loves_ hearing from their alpha."

Percy couldn't see it because he was still facing Clarisse, but Chris gave Clarisse a very serious, pointed glare that said 'If you screw this up, I _will_ rattle you out to Silena' (and yes, the two of them had a specific look for exactly that, because, well, it happened a lot with Clarisse). Clarisse grumbled annoyed before locking eyes with Percy.

"You annoy me", sighed Clarisse slowly. "But, I guess, it's a good thing you annoy me in the way you do, because it... makes me work harder and improve myself. You're... the kind of opposite to me that kind of... balances me out. You're sweet, which normally drives me up the wall, but with you... it's kind of... bearable. Oh, please stop making me talk and let me kiss you, Jackson."

Percy snorted and rolled his eyes but he grabbed Clarisse by the collar of her shirt and pulled her down into a slow kiss. Clarisse growled pleased as she wrapped her arms around Percy's waist, pulling the son of Poseidon properly into her lap. Percy grinned happily into the kiss while wrapping his arms around Clarisse's neck, getting more comfortable.

"This looks like Silena's plan was successful", stated Chris amused.

"Which will be best for all of us", add Percy with a broad grin, licking his lips.

"That is true", snorted Clarisse, smacking Percy's ass once to make him get off her.

Percy huffed and glared at her as he climbed off her lap to instead sit on Chris' lap and kiss the beta too. If he was being honest, he had thought Clarisse would be his arch nemesis when he had first come to camp. That they would become friends had felt so surreal, but being here right now? Way more surreal. Then again, over the past weeks of Chris being 'sneaky' by including him in their date-plans had been kind of awesome. Percy loved cooking up pranks with Chris and he loved sparring with Clarisse and he definitely loved cuddling with them. Chris knew exactly when to seek Percy out because Percy was too exhausted after a too long day of fighting and Clarisse wasn't so chatty, she just held him and patted his head until he fell asleep, which was pretty much perfect. Percy loved his friends, really – but Annabeth kept babbling on about architecture and myths and stuff 'Percy really should know' and Grover could get a little too chatty too – sometimes, Percy just wanted silence and safety. That was the kind of feeling he got when he was cuddled up to Clarisse and Chris. They made him feel like he didn't have to be strong and brave and loud all the time to be the center of attention and the brave, strong poster-boy role-model of a heroic omega – which was, honestly, extremely exhausting because him being an omega and a hero put so many expectations on him and that was just too much sometimes. It was nice having a strong alpha to lean against in the privacy of his own den, a calm beta to sooth him, both making him feel safe and cherished.

"Cute little omega", purred Clarisse pleased as she sniffed his neck.

Percy blushed and glared a little, sticking his tongue out. "Stupid big alpha."

Chris chuckled amused and leaned against the headboard of Percy's bed, watching Clarisse and Percy wrestle each other. Those two were ridiculously competitive and always kept edging on. Chris couldn't wait to see what the make-up sex would be like.

"He's having naughty thoughts", whispered Percy into Clarisse's ear as the two paused in their wrestling, both looking at Chris. "His naughty grin's a dead giveaway."

"Yeah. Get used to that", grunted Clarisse and rolled her eyes, nipping Percy's ear.

Percy growled playfully before he curled together on Chris' lap, rubbing his cheek against Chris' chest (and totally not to feel the beta's abs, really!). Clarisse snorted as if she could actually hear his thoughts, though she did lay down next to them and kissed Percy's cheek gently.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Aaah, this was a lot of fun. They are definitely one of my favorite OT3s, thanks to the movies. I love this pairing. And it was nice to write some fluffy fluff about them~_

 _Next one is gonna be quite smutty! Triton and Percy as mermen, in a world where mermen only go into rut/heat when they find their True Mate. Percy already accepted he is not Triton's mate... only that he didn't know, back when he was sixteen and helping Atlantis in rebuilds between the wars, that mermen only present at age seventeen. So boy, is he in for a surprise when he returns after the Giant War!_


	20. TritonPercy - Les Poissons

PJatO || Tritercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Les Poissons || Tritercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Les Poissons

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, merpeople, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, rut, heat, mating

Main Pairings: Triton/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Character: Triton

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

After the Titan War, Percy went to Atlantis to help Poseidon and Triton rebuild the damage. In that time, he got along very well with Triton and developed rather non-brotherly feelings for the alpha. But merpeople only go into rut or heat when they found their one true mate. Can Percy be the one?

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Les Poissons_

Percy didn't know if he was fish or flesh – and for no one had that ever been more true than for him.

Sure, he was flesh – he was a human, a demigod – but he was also fish – he was a son of Poseidon and thanks to his dad, he knew what it was like to be a merboy. He felt like a reverse Ariel.

After the Titan War, Percy had spent most of his time at the underwater palace and helping the repairs there, while most other demigods took care of Olympus and camp. But Percy was the _only_ one – aside from Ty, of course – who could help under the sea. At first, Percy had just helped as himself, his human self. But then Poseidon had laughed, clapped him on the shoulder and told him he would be faster under the sea if he had a tail. Thanks to a little godly magic, Percy found himself with blue-tinted skin and a beautiful sleek tail, which had literally been the most amazing feeling in the history of ever. For the first two hours, he just yelped and laughed and raced through the remains of the palace, before Triton had scolded him for being a childish brat and enrolled him for helping with the rebuilds of Atlantis. Which was how Percy and Triton got closer to each other.

It was strange, when he had first met the stuck-up, arrogant king of mermen, the two of them did _not_ get along at all. But the four months of rebuilding the city together, of working so closely together, it had actually made them realize that they got along pretty well. They laughed and joked and talked about things beyond just the rebuilds. Not to mention; Percy _loved_ Atlantis. Atlantis was beautiful and rich and amazing and the merpeople were so cool, he actually made a couple of friends during his time down there. There was just a kind of problem... Well, maybe two.

He liked Triton. He liked Triton _a lot_. Not in the way two brothers should like each other – but then again, they had only met when Percy was already a teenager, it wasn't like they had been raised together or spent quality sibling time with each other. No, Percy liked Triton the way an omega liked their alpha. Somehow, being a merboy made his omega-instincts feel so much more primal and intense than when he was human. Triton had explained that humans had tried to evolve past their instincts by suppressing them, while merpeople lived by them and allowed them to fully blossom without suppressing them or denying them. Which was not just healthier, but it also felt so much better, if Percy was being honest with himself. He loved how free he felt as a merboy.

But – and that was the second problem – due to how differently they had evolved from humans, merpeople's biology was slightly different at this point. Alphas only went into rut and omegas only went into heat when they found their one true mate. Not in a love at first sight kind of soulmate scenario, but a compatibility thing. When an alpha or an omega had spent so much time with someone that their body, mind and heart knew the other was the right one for them, their bodies went into heat/rut. Which was kind of practical, because it took the awkward aspects of dating and guessing what the other was feeling out of the way.

That, however, only complicated things further, in Percy's opinion. Because he kinda-sorta really wanted to be Triton's One, but he didn't really know how to _do_ that. Not that he got a lot of time to dwell on that, because all of a sudden he got abducted by Hera and was busy with the Giant War.

But now he was back and he also was kind of a little desperate and lost. He felt disconnected to camp, it had evolved in the seven months he had been gone, he had been kicked out of school _again_ for missing seven months of the school year. He just... really needed a break. He wanted a break. He had missed his mom and Paul and his friends a lot, but it just felt all so off. After two months in New York, his mom was rather desperate to somehow help him. She had tried making him see a psychiatrist about his PTSD and the whole trauma of the two wars, the only problem was that he could hardly tell a mortal about all of that without sounding completely insane. She had practically pleaded with him to tell her something, anything, she could do to help him and he hated seeing his mother so heartbroken. He voiced what he wanted, what he thought might help. He wanted to return to Atlantis, Atlantis had felt so safe when he had been down there, he felt so protected. Not to mention, he had met a mermaid who actually was a psychiatrist during the time he had helped rebuild Atlantis between the wars. Her name was Pallas and she had been one of the merpeople he had befriended back then and maybe, if he would talk to her, he could go better.

And sure, he was only seventeen and moving out felt like a big, problematic thing, but he definitely wanted to get better and his parents wanted him to get better, so for now they agreed that he should try it out – that he _could_ try it out for a month or so. He had IMed his father and Poseidon was more than happy to welcome him with open arms and do everything to help him get better.

But what he was looking forward to the most was seeing Triton again. Sure, his dad and his other siblings too – siblings he _did_ feel like they were his siblings, not like he felt toward Triton. But Triton made him feel so safe and protected and funny and he was so cute with the little guppies in Atlantis, he was such a good and fair king. He was a strong and handsome alpha, which only made it even harder on Percy. He flushed in eagerness as he swam up to Triton's palace looming beautifully over Atlantis, not too far away from Poseidon's palace. His eagerness only grew when he was led to the king's chambers and the servant knocked on the door until Triton responded.

"What is it? I explicitly said I don't want to be disturbed", barked the king, sounding tense.

"It's your brother, sire", called the dolphin servant. "Prince Perseus."

There was a very long pause in which Percy kind of grew nervous and started fidgeting with his fin. Did Triton not want to see him? Was it stupid that he had run over to see Triton first thing after greeting dad and getting his tail...? It probably was. Triton was a busy king and all.

"What? Did you make him _wait_?", asked Triton harshly as he ripped open the door.

Percy jumped slightly and stared at Triton with large eyes. And then his eyes grew even wider, because oh, Triton smelt utterly delicious. Licking his lips slowly, Percy subconsciously reached out for the king. Triton's pupils blew up as he zoomed in on Percy and while Percy was only reaching out tentatively, Triton was instantly grabbing him by the hips and pulling him up.

"Perseus", growled the king darkly. "I was very relieved when Thanatos called me and told me that you saved him, that you were alright. I was so worried about you. You look awful, little one."

"Yeah, thanks. You know how to sweet-talk an omega", snorted Percy, slowly laying his arms around Triton's neck and leaning into the alpha even more, relishing in the physical contact.

"You look exhausted and haunted", clarified Triton and rolled his eyes as he pulled Percy even closer to bury his nose in Percy's neck. "But you smell _so good_ , little one."

"Oh dear. Oh... dear", sighed the dolphin servant. "Y—Your... Your highnesses, if you could... maybe... go inside? I will cancel all of your appointments for the week, sire."

"What? Why?", grunted Triton confused, looking reluctantly up from Percy's neck.

"...You went into rut, sire", pointed the servant out, clearly uncomfortable. "And the young prince is going into heat. Ah, a coronation! It will be the event of the millennium!"

"...What? Did... he say coronation?", asked Percy confused, staring after the retreating dolphin.

He felt a little dizzy and a little disoriented. He also just _really_ wanted to curl together on Triton's chest and best never-ever leave again. He sighed contently as he nuzzled Triton's collarbone.

"Coronation", growled Triton, nuzzling Percy's neck to dwell in the pheromones Percy was emitting, the sweet, alluring scent of omega in heat. "You're... in heat. Because of _me_. I'm... going into... rut. And I want to _have_ you, gods, I want to have you right now and steal you away from all the dangers that could try and abduct you again. I want you, little one."

"O—Oh... Oh fuck. That's... I'm in... heat", gulped Percy wide-eyed, clinging onto Triton. "Y—You did that? Wait, but you're in rut, that... that means you... want... want _me_?"

"...Of course I want you, Perseus", growled the king darkly, looking at Percy with hungry eyes. "You are a _wonderful_ omega. Seeing you with my subjects when you helped rebuild Atlantis... you were so kind, such a wonderful... queen... The _perfect_ queen. I wished to make you mine, Perseus. I was already talking to father about courting you, but... you got abducted before I had the chance to properly formulate our plans for the future... I'm sorry, I did not want it to be like _this_. So... primal. I know you were raised human, this must be too much for you, but... I missed you _so much_. The constant fear to never see you again in the past month, it made me go insane, Perseus."

Percy whimpered softly in agreement, feeling high not on his heat but on the king's words. They were everything he had wanted to hear for the past year now. He leaned up to kiss Triton deeply, making the king growl. And that kiss alone was enough to fully trigger their heat and rut. Triton threw the door shut and then he threw Percy onto the bed, squeezing the blue merboy's butt hard, making the prince whimper. His fingers slipped closer and closer until they found the tight, hidden opening of the omega, gently easing two fingers in and spreading him. Percy whimpered, clinging onto the alpha and biting Triton's neck. The alpha wrapped his two strong tails around Percy's single tail, holding him tight and secure. Percy wanted to be Triton's queen, he loved the idea of living in Atlantis, he loved the way Triton held him. He wanted _more_ of it. Prying Triton's hands off him, Percy turned around to rub himself against the king. The alpha growled pleased, nibbling Percy's neck as he slowly eased his already hard and leaking cock into the tight omega. Percy gasped as he clung tightly onto the headboard of the bed while Triton fucked him with abandonment.

"Perfect, pretty little omega", growled Triton possessively. " _My_ perfect omega queen."

Percy groaned hazily, dizzy with pleasure as he came hard without the older merman touching him. Triton bit down hard on Percy's neck as he came inside the omega, his knot swelling and locking them together. Both looked startled and flustered as they came down from their orgasms.

"So... you weren't actively avoiding me in December, you were... trying to avoid triggering your rut", whispered Percy breathlessly as he snuggled up to the king, as far as the knot allowed it.

"Yes", admitted Triton embarrassed, pulling Percy closer against his chest. "I... felt myself falling for you, hard and fast. I didn't want things to start with a mess like... this... My apologies."

"Oh, I'm fine with the mess", grinned Percy mischievously, craning his neck to kiss Triton while wiggling his butt a little and making the alpha hiss. "It's a good mess. And I get you, so... bonus."

"You are ridiculous", chuckled Triton fondly, kissing Percy's neck. "I... love that."

Percy flushed pleased and smiled happily. This was all he had wanted for months and now he had it.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Lemme be clear, if it wasn't in the story, True Mates aren't just about biological compability, but also emotional. So, this was a change of pace compared to the fluff I did in the last few. I had plans of going through this again and expanding it a bit, but I've had a family emergency last week and, well, no time._

 _Next week's is going to be interesting! Erebus and Nyx. Because I was innitially pissed about Rick putting Nyx into Tartarus like a monster. Then I reevaluated that. After all, she has a mansion down there. That doesn't seem like a prison. And in the myths, she leaves Tartarus at night. So, let's say the King and Queen of Tartarus are curious about the cheeky omega who broke into their kingdom... *wiggles eyebrows*_


	21. ErebusNyxPercy - Dark, Stormy Night

PJatO || Erebercyx || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Dark, Stormy Night || Erebercyx || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Dark, Stormy Night

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, polyamory (threesome), explicit intercourse, anal, dick girl, knotting

Main Pairing: Erebus/Nyx/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Nyx, Erebus, Mnemosyne, Eros, Hypnos, Morpheus, Thanatos, Olethros, Eris, Hecate, Nemesis

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Eros teams up with his friends to mess with another demigod's mind and life. This one however is also personal, because it affects Eros' parents – Erebus and Nyx.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Dark, Stormy Night_

The children of Darkness and Night were sitting together for family dinner. As tradition dictated it, once a month they would gather in the Mansion of Night, in the depth of Tartarus. After all, they were all gods of the underworld, gods created by darkness himself.

Thanatos and Olethros were arguing, as they mostly were during those meetings. Honestly, those two could never get along _at all_. It was annoying. Frustrating to watch. Thanatos spread out a black wing just to knock over Olethros' drink, causing the other bewinged god to cuss and spread his own dirty-gray wings to get his revenge. It made Eros roll his eyes in agitation.

Though the act of revenge got a cackle out of Nemesis. The Goddess of Revenge sat opposite the three bewinged gods, sitting in a row with their sisters Eris and Hecate. At one small end of the table were Morpheus and Hypnos, the latter half-asleep in his soup already. And at the head of the table, their parents – Erebus and Nyx. The God of Darkness and the Goddess of Night. Only that their father looked absolutely frustrated and their mother seemed ready to tear someone a new one.

"Are we going to talk about mother's foul mood?", whispered Hecate curiously.

"She's the night; she's always been moody", replied Eris with a casual shrug.

"The way I have heard it", started Thanatos politely. "It has to do with Percy Jackson."

"...Does... _everything_ these years have to do with Percy Jackson?", drawled Nemesis out.

"What did the boy do this time?", inquired Morpheus curiously. "He does seem very... inclined to pissing off gods, but how did he manage to piss off our dear mother?"

"His visit to Tartarus", yawned Hypnos tiredly. "Took me _lo—ong_ to put Tartarus to sleep again."

"And how did _that_ piss off mother?", asked Olethros in disbelief.

"An unmated omega, barging into an alpha's territory without permission, messing everything up and then leaving again without as much as an apology", snorted Eris and rolled her eyes.

Eros hummed curiously as he turned to watch their mother, too occupied by her own thoughts to pay her children any mind. She had been riled up since the end of the Giant War, yes. But not out of petty hurt pride. As the god of love and lust, Eros could see right through it – even if he _really_ didn't want to, not with his mother, thank you very much – but this was the agitation of an alpha who felt challenged by a worthy omega and was now left to their own devices. Without said omega.

"I swear, if we do not fix mother's mood soon, Hades is going to have an aneurysm", pointed Morpheus out. "Her being moody in Tartarus always causes ripples in the underworld."

"I think I know how to fix this", hummed Eros with a mischievous smile.

/break\

Eros enjoyed messing with demigods. He had enjoyed messing with Nico di Angelo. The young alpha had been a lot of fun. It was an unexpected outcome that the son of Hades ended up with the son of Jupiter. All the more fun, really. Alas, Eros wasn't quite sure what to do with Percy Jackson.

The boy was a mess. Eros did not approve of how much Aphrodite had messed with the poor kid's head. Annabeth, Rachel, Calypso, Luke, Nico's one-sided love. And the poor thing was only seventeen by now. She enjoyed playing with his heart too much and even though Eros too enjoyed messing with demigods, the kid deserved a break.

"I heard you're paying close attention to Percy Jackson."

Eros raised one elegant eyebrow, flapping his wings in confirmation as the beautiful, ethereal goddess approached him. Mnemosyne always had something familiar to her, something homey. It came with her realm – as the goddess of remembrance and memories, she always appeared to every person and god differently, always having something about herself that would remind the one looking at her of a fond memory. She smiled as she sat down next to him on the cloud.

"If you tell me you have an obsession with the brat too, I will officially give up", grunted Eros with both eyebrows raised. "What is it with this boy drawing everyone in?"

"My... dear niece _dared_ to mess with my realm", growled Mnemosyne, something dangerous in her normally warm and soothing eyes. "I do not appreciate _meddling_. Memories are precious. Valuable. They need to be cherished, not meddled with. That Hera dared to wipe the child's mind like that. Oh, she did it to her husband's son too, but this one was allowed to regain his memories within a week's time, while Percy? The poor thing wandered around without his memories for half a year. I do not tolerate this kind of behavior. That this _brat_ would dare intervene like that..."

"Yeah, Hera's a pain in the ass. What else is new?", grunted Eros and returned to watching Percy.

"I want to do something nice for him. Something that will piss Hera off", offered Mnemosyne.

"Okay, that one _is_ new", hummed Eros curiously. "I... think I might have an idea what."

"Really?", inquired Mnemosyne intrigued. "What do you have in mind?"

"My mother, she seems... interested in the little omega", offered Eros slowly, vaguely motioning toward Percy playing in the water of the lake. "The problem is that father has no idea what is going on. And the little omega seems unaware of anything. I think he might even think that mother was a captive of Tartarus, not its queen. Silly little thing, but that makes things more complicated."

"Mh...", whispered Mnemosyne, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I think I can help."

"You do? How?", asked Eros confused.

"Oh, let that be my worries", laughed Mnemosyne. "You, just talk to your parents. Make... Erebus aware of Percy's existence. I'll take care of things on Percy's end."

/break\

Percy groaned in his sleep, rolling around restlessly. He was having dreams, strange dreams. Like memories, but not his own. At first, he had thought he was just having one of those typical demigod dreams, but that wasn't it. Not really. They truly did feel like memories, memories of someone else.

They always starred the same two people. Really very gorgeous people.

A tall, dark-skinned man with broad shoulders and strong, muscular arms. He had black, short hair and eyes even darker than the night itself. Like they were swallowing all light. He was normally with a gorgeous woman – dark-skinned and with long, black hair that fell in tight curls around her body, but her eyes, they weren't black like his, they were silver and sparkling like the stars in a night-sky. She was curvy and elegant, walking with such grace. They were a perfect couple. Percy had never met anyone radiating such power and strength. Even Zeus and Hera seemed like _peasants_ and weak mortals compared to those two intense and impressive alphas.

The thing was. The very first time he dreamed of them, it was only of her. And he remembered her, it had been an actual memory – one of Percy's actual memories. Of Tartarus, that awful place. Of the impressive Mansion of the Night. The way that mighty alpha had loomed over Percy and Annabeth with a sneer typical for an alpha whose territory was invaded without permission. She had said she wouldn't let her horses kill them, that she would kill them herself, but somehow, replaying the memory in his mind like that, Percy doubted it. No honorable alpha would ever kill an omega without a _very_ good cause. And the more memory-dreams Percy had about her, the more he got the impression that Nyx was an honorable alpha.

Percy had seen it all. He had seen how Erebus and Nyx had grown up together, ruling the entire underworld as their sibling-counterparts Aether and Hemera – who reminded Percy _way too much_ of Hera and Zeus – ruled over Olympus. He saw the cute, awkward courting between the two alphas, witnessed them falling in love. He witnessed the sibling-rivalry with the two light ones. He got to see how Uranus, Gaia and Thalassa slowly pushed Aether and Hemera off the throne. The rise of the titans. The fall of the titans. What an arrogant, cocky little brat Zeus had been even before he was king of Olympus. He watched how Hades, grumpy and displeased, moved into the underworld and received guidance from Erebus and Nyx. How, with the time, the two primordial gods left the underworld completely in his capable hands and moved on to guarding Tartarus. To ensure that the titans and the other captives would not escape. King and queen of Tartarus.

It was ridiculous. Percy had _no idea_ what was going on, where the dreams even came from, but he found himself leaning into them, relishing them. They were his safety. Since the war had ended, he had been plagued by nightmares of the things he had endured. The dreams were nice. Sweet. And to his own horror, Percy found himself falling in love with those two alphas he didn't even know.

/break\

Eros was a pushy little brat and Erebus considered whether or not his son was too old to be grounded. Living with Nyx had already been hard enough in the past months. She was restless. More restless than usually. It was normal for two mated alphas to grow restless; there were urges and needs another alpha could not satisfy. The need for an omega.

Eros, the brat, had sent Erebus out, suggesting for his father to 'take a walk along the beach'. Why not. Erebus had always been very fond of the sea. It might look bright on the surface, but in reality it was hiding the deepest darkness possible. It was serene. Erebus and Nyx used to meet on the surface of the sea during the dark of the night for many dates before their matebond was completed.

And even though Erebus was not going to grand his son the satisfaction of admitting it aloud, Eros' idea had been a good one. The sea was even more beautiful than Erebus remembered.

The silky, black hair, those incredibly deep, bright eyes and the sun-kissed skin. Not very tall, but well-trained and gorgeous. Not to mention, an omega. Truly, the sea had never been so beautiful.

"Hello, my dear", smiled Erebus kindly as he materialized out of the night's darkness.

The omega startled where he was swimming with a herd of hippocampi. The water-horses, naturally shy toward those not sea-bound, swam off, leaving the omega alone with Erebus. Erebus tried for a reassuring smile as his feet – still partially dissolving into darkness itself – touched down onto the water's surface. The ocean's beautiful omega-form tilted his head amazed.

"You're the man of my dreams", whispered the omega in awe.

Erebus raised both his eyebrows in surprise before smiling amused. "That, I don't hear too often."

"Y—You're... you must be Erebus", stated the omega softly, tilting his head.

Now it was Erebus' turn to look surprised. "I... am. How do you know?"

"Like I said. You're the man of my dreams. Literally. I've been dreaming about you and Nyx for weeks now", declared the sea-bound omega. "I'm Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson."

Erebus' eyes widened comically. " _You_ are Percy Jackson? Oh, that explains so much."

Percy frowned rather confused at that, tilting his head. "...I'm not having a good feeling about that. Let me guess, you heard awful things about me from Zeus and Hera. Or... like... half the gods."

With the most charming smile on his lips did Erebus grasp Percy's hand and lift it up to kiss his knuckles. "On the contrary. I only heard the best about you. Thank you for saving my son's life."

"Gotta be more specific there. I kinda saved Olympus twice", countered Percy.

"Attitude", laughed Erebus delighted. "I cherish that in an omega. Thanatos. You saved him."

"Oh. _Oh_ ", grunted Percy curiously, looking at the large black wings supporting the god. "I can totally see the family resemblance. Yeah. _Nice_."

Erebus blinked slowly, mouth just a little open. This omega was so very different from anything he had ever encountered. So cheeky and cocky and even flirtatious. He instantly understood his wife's infatuation with the boy. And Nyx was not someone easily rattled. Or intrigued.

"Little ocean, you are very fascinating", declared Erebus amused.

"Yeah, thanks. Gotta return that compliment", grinned Percy. "Mentoring Hades? Guarding the most badass prison on this planet? Constantly suppressing the urge to whack Zeus' head?"

"The latter one is rather easy", chuckled Erebus, eyes sparkling. "I have experience. He is very much like my annoying younger brother Aether. Though Aether was always more the jester."

Percy nodded slowly, wetting his lips in a motion that had Erebus transfixed. "You... What are you doing here? I mean... You guys are like the really old gods. Seriously old. Older than titans."

"Primordial is the word you are looking for", supplied Erebus amused.

"Yeah, that", nodded Percy. "So... Why are you out here? Aren't you busy?"

"I am a very busy god", agreed Erebus and tilted his head. "But it has been getting a bit... tense at home and my meddling son suggested for me to take a walk along the beach."

"Thanatos?", asked Percy with a frown.

"Other son. Eros", supplied Erebus with a wry smile. "But I start thinking that our children might have teamed up on me and my wife. You spoke of reoccurring dreams? Dreams, Morpheus' realm."

"Lemme guess. Other son of yours", grunted Percy, frown deepening. "What's... going on?"

"I have a very good idea what is going on", sighed Erebus, bowing just a little. "My apologies for the trouble my children have been causing, little one."

With that, he disappeared in a puff of black smoke just to reappear in the Mansion of Night with a scowl on his face. It didn't take him too long to find the sons in question. Morpheus and Eros were playing poker with Thanatos and Olethros. The look on Erebus' face darkened.

"Boys. We need to talk", stated Erebus firmly, glare aimed at Morpheus and Eros.

"I told you father would catch on with that", snorted Thanatos and rolled his eyes.

"It was his idea", offered Morpheus, waving vaguely into Eros' direction.

Eros gave him a deadpan. " _Your_ part of things was Mnemosyne's idea and not mine."

"And what was the _point_ of this little exercise, aside from messing with a defenseless little omega?", asked Erebus judgmentally, arms crossed over his chest.

"You and mother are driving us insane", supplied Olethros with a dark grunt. "You have been doing so for millennia now. It is time for the two of you to settle down with a fucking omega, damn it."

"He's right", agreed Thanatos casually. "To calm you down. And mother has been insufferable."

"If you were to, say, gift her with a cute, innocent little omega, I'm sure she would be pleased", suggested Eros with a broad, wicked grin. "It would be worth a try, father. It's perfect."

Erebus sighed. He didn't know about perfect. Well, he did know that the gorgeous omega he had encountered earlier surely was perfect, that much had been obvious. Shaking his head, he decided that it would need some more clearing. In hopes of the omega still being there, he returned to the ocean. He wasn't at the place where Erebus had left, somewhere a bit deeper in the water close to the cliffs. Erebus frowned as the ice-cold rain left him soaking wet within seconds. It had been a calm, serene night when he had left. His strong wings easily defied the sudden storm. Quite a violent storm at that. Though not that Erebus minded. He had always loved a rainy night. After all, his dear wife was anything but calm. A dark, violent storm at night was probably Erebus' favorite thing. Especially at sea, for there was nothing quite like the way a storm could make the normally calm sea look so incredibly dangerous and deadly. A charm that spoke to Erebus.

"You should not be out during a storm like that", chided Erebus gently as he spotted the omega.

Percy sat at the beach, just so that his toes were washed by the waves. Only now did Erebus notice that the omega of the sea was naked. Very alluring and very unusual; normally, omegas were rather modest, society having hammered it in that omegas should be shy, docile and cover themselves so they would not unnecessarily provoke an alpha. It irritated Erebus deeply; back in the old days, an alpha had to _work_ to as much as get an omega's attention. The mere idea that alphas not just took advantage of omegas but also acted as though they were _entitled_ to that? It made Erebus want to drown the world in eternal darkness and erase all those unworthy alphas from existence.

"I must have left a horrible first impression, huh?", grunted Percy, arms wrapped around his legs.

"Pardon me?", inquired Erebus, clearly confused.

"I'm used to it", shrugged Percy and tilted his head a little. "Alphas don't take too kindly to me. I'm too bold, too much in their face, too cheeky and sassy and independent."

"I'm confused by the 'too's in that sentence and what the context is", admitted Erebus.

"I've never seen an alpha high-tailing as fast as you", snorted Percy with a dark half-grin.

Erebus' eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, no. That is most certainly not what happened, little one. I was... displeased that my sons decided to mess with an innocent omega. It had nothing to do with the impression you left on me, I assure you. You're quite possibly the most gorgeous omega I have encountered in my long life. And you are... very impressive. I haven't seen an omega as... unashamed as you. Which is quite the good thing, I assure you." Erebus paused and looked around the storm that was tearing on the palms and battling the sea. "...You caused this storm."

"The weather is kinda sensitive to my moods", shrugged Percy unapologetically. "And it's... Look. I'm eighteen now. Most omegas my age already have a mate, or at least various offers for courting. And It's started to affect me, I guess, that alphas sneer at me for being stronger than them. Being more powerful. More famous, in our world at least. It's... been getting frustrating." Percy paused for a moment and carefully looked up at Erebus. "And, as strange as this may sound, but I've gotten kind of really attached to you and Nyx over the dreams. So it was kind of a...disappointment to have you run out on me like I'm really horrible and an offense to you."

"You most certainly are not", growled Erebus as he grasped Percy's chin to make him look up. "I simply had to ground my sons first. Which they _are_. Grounded, for the next _century_."

He knew they were listening in and they knew they'd be insane if they'd disobey. Percy blinked.

"So wait. You... left because you were punishing a bunch of super-powerful, ancient gods _on my behalf_? For... For messing with me? No god's ever been _punished_ for messing with me..."

"Well then, you have definitely been spending time with the wrong gods. And the wrong alphas."

"...Seems that way", whispered Percy and looked down to the ground again.

"I'd like to invite you to dinner at the mansion", stated Erebus, untypically impulsive.

"What?", asked Percy surprised and looked up.

"...Well, breakfast, I suppose, since my wife will return in the morning. But with our slightly different time-schedule, we consider it dinner", elaborated Erebus with a charming smile.

"Again; What?", asked Percy once more, blinking slowly.

"Dinner. Since my sons have been messing with you, allow me to put a luxurious and delicious meal together for you", declared Erebus with a charming smile. "Just you, me and my wife. Would you accept this invitation? As an apology for my rude behavior earlier?"

Percy watched him suspiciously. An alpha had _never_ before apologized to him. A god had _never_ before apologized to him. This was such a strange encounter. Not that it should surprise him. He had seen so much from Nyx and Erebus, their lives and how gentle and loving they could be with each other. How much they respected and loved each other. Of course would they respect an omega.

"Okay", replied Percy impulsively and got up.

There was a long moment where Erebus regarded him with appreciation before Percy remembered that he was naked. By then, it was kind of already too late to try and cover up, so he decided to own it. Grinning amused, he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head.

"See something you like, huh alpha?", teased Percy with a wink. "Though my clothes are kind of... on the other shore. Like. The other _island_. So..."

"Yes", nodded Erebus unblinking. "I _am_ seeing something I like. And no worries about the clothes."

Percy blushed brightly. It had been quite some time since an alpha had last just bluntly said that they liked him. That they thought he was an attractive omega. Sure, he was attractive, he knew that. He was well-trained, lean, had long legs and a round, perky ass. It was just that... he was _too_ well-trained for an omega. Omegas should be a little roundish, to show that they could provide for the babies they should carry for their alphas. He hadn't been called pretty by an alpha in a while.

"Here. This should do nicely", declared Erebus as he vaguely waved a hand around.

Percy blinked wide-eyed and looked down himself. Black robes of velvet that shimmered dark-blue when he moved, silver jewelry with sapphires decorating it. It fit perfectly and it looked so expensive and was so comfortable. He had never before gotten a gift from an alpha, much less something so expensive and elegant and _Percy_ as this. It was beautiful.

"I... uh... I guess it'll do", nodded Percy unsure.

/break\

Nyx raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow as she passed through the hall to find a couple of her sons sitting in their respective bedrooms, pouting. She must have missed _something_. And she was eager to learn what exactly. They hadn't grounded their children in centuries. What must they have done to anger Erebus enough to ground them...? A nearly wicked grin tugged on her lips. She did love her husband when he was in a mood, if she was being honest. It always left him more passionate.

"Well, love, what did our devilish spawn do to agitate you?", asked Nyx flippantly.

The wicked grin froze on her lips as she saw that Erebus was not alone in the kitchen. He was standing between an omega's legs. Said omega was perched up on the kitchen counter, allowing Erebus to hand-feed him a sample of the soup cooking next to them. Only that it wasn't just _any_ omega. It was the cheeky little omega who had invaded her territory before.

"Did you capture the invader?", inquired Nyx curiously. "And is hand-feeding him your famous tomato soup now a new form of torture...?"

"You _really_ don't like uninvited guests", mused Percy and tilted his head cutely. "But this time, I was totally invited. Erebus brought me here. He invited me over for dinner."

"You did what now?", asked Nyx, one eyebrow cocked as she stared at her husband.

Erebus smiled amused at his wife as he rested his hands on either side of Percy's lap. "It is your fault, love. So you don't get to complain. Your... foul mood... has been affecting the family and our sons decided to team up on us. They set us up. And I... I found this _gorgeous_ omega sitting at the beach alone. How could I possibly leave him on his own? So I invited him to dinner. I figured we should... see where this could go. He left a good first impression on me and he _definitely_ left a huge impression on you. And thanks to our sons, we also left quite the impression on him."

"This is a date. To sum it up", hummed Percy with a cheeky grin. "I was promised a five-course dinner and I will be catching in on that, whether you stay or leave."

"Still such a cheeky, arrogant, demanding little brat", growled Nyx, narrowing her eyes.

For a moment, Percy flinched and looked to the ground, used to alphas being displeased by his attitude and sass. He yelped just a little when gentle but firm fingers grasped his chin and made him look up into starry-silver eyes. They were intense. The kind of alpha intensity that would normally make an omega avert their eyes and bare their necks in submission. Percy straightened his back and held her gaze unblinkingly. He would never cower before an alpha. And if those alphas were truly interested in him, then they needed to know that. He wouldn't change, for no alpha.

"Good boy", hummed Nyx as she let go of him and instead turned to try the soup.

"...You two are so confusing", muttered Percy softly as his cheeks heated up.

"The night does not bow to _anyone_. And neither should her mates", replied Nyx as she turned toward him once more. "You are a fascinating little thing, Percy Jackson. When you just walked into my territory like that, with absolutely no caution. An omega wouldn't dare to just invade an alpha's territory like that and then dare to defy said alpha. I have to admit... you really fascinated me with that little stunt you pulled. So strong. So proud. So... pretty."

Percy's blush darkened as he was told, for the second time today now, that he was pretty. This felt nice. Insanely nice. To have alphas praise him, tell him that he was pretty and that he was good the way he was. It was insane; he had lived for years now, keeping his head held high to keep going without caring about an alpha's approval, knowing he wouldn't get it anyway. But to get it despite – no, _because of_ – everything, it was so reassuring and validating. Not having it, Percy had never realized how _good_ it could feel. How much he liked it. He continued sitting there, dazed.

"Tell us about yourself", prompted Nyx as she threw some spices into the soup.

"Huh?", grunted Percy confused.

"Well. You're pretty, defiant and strong. Those are qualities, appealing qualities, but they do not define you", supplied Nyx, straightening her floor-long evening gown. "What do you _like_?"

"Swimming naked at night", supplied Erebus with a grin.

Nyx raised both eyebrows as she set the table with the snap of a finger. "I _approve_."

"It helps me relax", shrugged Percy with the slightest blush. "Swimming in general. But I was always a fan of the night. It's so... serene. And the darkness always felt... safe to me. In the darkness and the quiet of the night, my stepfather wouldn't be looking for me, trying to hurt me."

Erebus frowned and spread a gentle black wing out to caress Percy. "I have always offered my darkness to those in need of hiding. In need of shelter."

"But just because I was abused doesn't make me a _victim_. Or weak", warned Percy seriously. "I'm strong. I'm the strongest demigod there is. I've fought titans and gods. I will _never_ be someone's stay-at-home omega to tend to the children and cook and clean. Even though I do _want_ children and I _can_ cook; but that doesn't mean I want that to be all there is to my life."

"Oh, between all of Erebus' and my children, there would be plenty of babysitters for any potential children to allow you to go on all the adventures you feel you need", dismissed Nyx casually. "And as you can see, my husband is an excellent cook. We're not looking for a _maid_. We want a _mate_."

"That's... good to know", hummed Percy with a short nod. "I like animals. I have a skeleton cat, a hellhound who's behaving like a puppy and a pegasus. So, expect me to pick up weird strays."

"That's rather adorable", mused Erebus with a fond smile.

"I have a knack for blue stuff. Stuffed toys, blankets, pillows, particularly food", continued Percy. "If it's blue, chances are I'll pick it up. I don't know. It's just... a thing."

"I too have a certain fondness for blue things", hummed Nyx, gently tracing the sapphires on Percy's belt. "Dark-blue in particular. Like my night-sky."

"Yeah, that I like too", stated Percy with a grin. "Now, how about some food?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea", agreed Erebus.

/break\

Dating the king and queen of Tartarus was kind of awesome. Honestly, after the Giant War, Percy was so sure he never wanted to as much as _hear_ the name Tartarus again. But Nyx and Erebus were amazing. Not only did they keep Tartarus' physical form far away from Percy, they also removed the shadow that still clung onto him from his trip down there – turned out a major part of his PTSD was actually Tartarus literally trying to drag him back down. By now, six months into dating them, Percy kind of felt at home in Tartarus, as insane as that may sound.

"Perseus-", started Erebus flustered.

Percy grinned mischievously as he straddled the alpha's waist. Percy was not the kind of omega one should keep waiting. And he had been waiting for the right alpha for _so long now_. So he was not going to let his alphas get away with stringing him along with courting forever. If the alphas didn't man up and take the next step, then Percy would do it. Him and Erebus had been cooking together – something they had been doing for a while now. And while everything was simmering on its own, Percy had been not so subtly flirting with Erebus. As in: Bending over all the time, sitting with his legs spread in invitation, seductively licking stuff off of spoons. When Erebus displayed that impressive self-restrain that Percy actually really valued in both his alphas – they had not even been pushy during Percy's last heat – Percy figured he needed to be even less subtle.

"I _want_ you", stated Percy very firmly, hands spread out on Erebus' chest. "I want you so bad. I want you to be mine. I want for us to seal the bond before you two decide that I'm not a good omega after all and that if you wait another century or two, you'd find someone bet-"

He was silenced by a very determined and deep kiss. Percy melted against the strong, broad-shouldered god, allowing Erebus to deepen it even more. The god wrapped his arms possessively around Percy's waist, drawing him even closer, pressing him flush against Erebus.

"There is no better omega than you", growled Erebus seriously, slowly running his hands down Percy's thighs. "You are the perfect omega for Nyx and me. Our strong, temperamental little storm."

Percy hid his small smile in the crook of Erebus' neck. "So will the two of you finally claim me?"

"Impatient, impertinent, cheeky, demanding little omega", sighed Nyx as she entered the kitchen to find the two of them in quite the compromising situation. "How could we _not_? After all, we need to hurry before you decide to go looking for other, less dark and dangerous alphas."

"I like 'em dark and dangerous", hummed Percy. "And the idea of becoming royal consort of Tartarus sounds kinda cool too. Means I get to boss Tarty around, right?"

There was a wicked, sadistic gleam in his eyes that made Erebus and Nyx shuddered pleased. Omegas were rarely vengeful, _Percy_ was rarely vengeful, but for what Tartarus had done to him and to his friends? How could Erebus and Nyx deny him? Deny him _anything_ , really?

"Do you think we can eat first before we move on to your coronation, prince consort?", asked Nyx.

"Prince consort", hummed Percy thoughtfully. "I like it. Perseus, prince consort of the Dark Night."

"Silly little omega", whispered Nyx gently, with a fond smile as she kissed the top of his head.

"You love it", shrugged Percy casually as he went to set the table.

"We do", agreed Nyx and Erebus in unison fondness. "We really do."

A blush and a bright smile lit up Percy's face as he ducked his head. "Silly big alphas."

"You love it", teased Nyx with a wink.

"Yeah, totally digging it", agreed Percy pleased.

The threesome fell into a light, casual chatter during dinner, trading gentle, casual touches every now and again. They were so fluent with each other, so familiar with each other already.

"So... which of my alphas is going to go first?", asked Percy bluntly after they cleaned the table.

"I do love your direct ways, little one", hummed Erebus as he nosed Percy's neck.

Percy yelped as he was gripped by the waist and just picked up and carried toward the bedroom, with an amused Nyx trailing after them. She had to agree with her husband; Percy really was wonderfully direct. Not one of those shy, coquette little things that rather expected an alpha to read their minds or something. No, Percy said what he wanted and he took what he wanted. Like night and darkness, demanding and all-consuming. He was perfect for them, their perfect omega.

"You really do know what you want", chuckled Nyx as Percy sprawled himself out on the bed.

The omega purred pleased as his legs fell apart and he winked at the alphas in invitation. Erebus, always a gentleman, motioned for his wife to go first while he sat down at Percy's head. He gently pulled it into his lap and caressed Percy's hair with one hand while opening his robes with the other.

"So beautiful", whispered Erebus in gentle praise as his fingers traced Percy's chest.

Nyx let her robes fall open and brushed them off before she leaned in to kiss Percy deeply. Her breasts pressed against his chest softly, their nipples brushing in a way that made Percy moan pleased. Nyx' hand traced Percy's sixpack playfully before it found its way to Percy's spread legs and her fingers started playing with his already slippery-wet hole. She worked fast and efficient as she prepared him, until he was a moaning mess. Only then did she pull out and replace her fingers with her very impressive, thick alpha-cock. Percy made a strangled sound as he was invaded and spread so wide by Nyx. The night was merciless though as she filled him more and deeper before thrusting, fucking him into the mattress like there was no tomorrow. Percy made the sweetest sounds as she continued pounding his prostate until he came all over their stomachs. He collapsed back into Erebus' safe and gentle hold as he rode his orgasm out with the swelling knot of Nyx inside of him and then the alpha came and filled him up. Percy could only give a strangled whimper at the sensation. Nyx bit down on Percy's neck in the last moments of her orgasm, marking him as hers. While they waited for her knot to deflate, she continued peppering his chest and neck and face with gentle kisses. He enjoyed being cherished by them. It was the best feeling there was. Erebus beneath him moved carefully and placed his head on the soft pillows. The primordial god of darkness nudged his wife pointedly as her knot deflated. She huffed as she pulled out.

"I'd have liked to stay a little longer. He's so tight and warm and _nice_ ", hummed Nyx.

"You can stay inside of him all day the next time you fuck him, but right now, I want some too."

Nyx chuckled as she watched her husband grasp Percy's knees and part them to take his seat between them. Erebus' eyes sparkled for a moment as he looked at the swollen, dripping hole of his omega before easing his way in. Percy whimpered, still sensitive after the hard fucking he had just received. And while Nyx was thicker, Erebus was longer. Percy gasped a little as the god _finally_ bottomed out. Percy's arms wound around Erebus' neck as the male alpha started fucking him at a pace far less merciful than Nyx'. Percy could already guess that with the two of them as his mates, he would spend a lot of time in bed and knocked out after a good fucking.

"Y—You two are going to _wreck_ me", complained Percy as Erebus' knot swelled inside of him.

"That was the plan", agreed Erebus before sinking his teeth into the unmarred side of Percy's neck.

Percy huffed and pouted as he went slack in Erebus' hold. The second mate-bite was enough to send Percy over the edge a second time, coming untouched. Nyx hummed softly as she started drawing on his cum-covered stomach with her fingers. Percy sat up a little to read what she had written. Erebyx. Huffing at the blatant claim, he turned to glare at her just to be kissed.

"Calm down, little storm", grinned Nyx. "How about a nap before third round?"

Smiling a little, Percy snuggled up between his mates. "Sounds like a solid plan. Both of that."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: So, this one is a belated birthday present for Lord Nitro - I hope your birthday was good and that you enjoyed the story! ;)  
_

 _This was definitely a lot of fun to write. I've been toying with the idea of Erebus and Nyx with Percy for... a while. But I was lacking plot and motivation, I guess. *chuckles*_

 _Next up is Artemis! Now, Percy expects, when the strict no-boys goddess asks to court him, that he'd be like a trophied pet. Hah. What's Artemis supposed to do with that? She wants the wild, fierce hunter Percy is._


	22. ArtemisPercy - The Moon's Reflection

PJatO || Artercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Moon's Reflection || Artercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Moon's Reflection

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: hetero, ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, mating

Main Pairing: Artercy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace

Godly Characters: Artemis, Calypso, Britomartis

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Percy was the invited to join the hunt. By Artemis herself. To be _her_ omega. Percy doesn't really know what to do with that, but he agrees to the courting-phase to see where this is going.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _The Moon's Reflection_

"There has only ever been one omega on the hunt. And he was also the only male to ever join me."

Percy genuinely had no idea what to say as Artemis appeared before him in his cabin. He was aware that the huntresses were staying at camp, but that the goddess dropped by at his place...? She looked older than normally. She actually looked Percy's age. Seventeen. Her long, flowing black hair framing her pale body, the silvery-white dress falling around her curvy, athletic body with ease.

"Hunt...?", echoed Percy confused.

"I once sent a large boar, the Calydonian Boar they came to call it, and all the heroes of rank and name tried to kill it", told Artemis off-handedly. "Your half-brother Theseus, Castor and Pollux, the first Jason, Heracles, his brother and his nephew, so many more. Many, many strong, brave alpha male heroes tried to kill it. Your half-brother, he was the only male who came close. The pretty little omega son of Poseidon. But in the end, Atalanta beat him to it. A female alpha, to join my hunt."

Percy gave up on getting a straight answer, so he just got up and followed her out of the cabin. They headed toward the forest together, Artemis dismissing her hunters as they asked to join them. Something was seriously up and Percy genuinely had no idea what was going on.

"We're both outcasts in that way. Female alphas and male omegas", supplied Artemis casually while readying her bow. "Females should be omegas. Omegas should be female. I'm wrong for being an alpha, you're wrong for being a male. Both underestimated too often."

Artemis paused as she looked around, clearly searching for something as they ventured deeper into the forest. "He impressed me, that half-brother of yours. I haven't met a male like him before or ever since. Not until you came around, Perseus."

Percy was half-focused on whatever it was that Artemis was trying to convey here, while the rest of his focus was on this hunt. Or whatever this was. He was expecting a monster to be slayed here.

"It's why I started this hunt", continued Artemis before she motioned for him to be quiet.

They hunched down and watched a giant boar for a little while. Not doing anything but watch. It was larger and more intimidating than the Erymanthian Boar that Percy had encountered before.

"What... What's this?", whispered Percy confused.

"That is the Calydonian Boar", replied Artemis, looking at him rather sternly. "Were you not paying attention, Perseus? We do need to work on your attention-span."

"I'm sorry. There was a... a _point_ to what you were saying?", grunted Percy stumped.

Artemis blinked before she chuckled and shook her head. "Silly boy. Obviously. Orion. He was a hunter. He was a man, a man I allowed into my hunt for I had loved him."

Percy felt like, even if there was a point to what she was saying, it did not make sense at all. "Sorry, but... do you want me to kill the boar, or... are we just nature gazing or whatever?"

Artemis raised both of her eyebrows at him, smirking. "Yes, Perseus. I want you to kill it."

That, Percy could work with. Clear instructions. A quest. Sure. Gods did that all the time. Sending Percy onto ridiculous quests. Why not? He was still confused as to how that intro had made any kind of sense or had anything to do with Percy killing a boar, but sure.

/break\

It was eight days later that Percy returned to camp, exhausted, dirty and bloodied. It was the middle of the bonfire and some of the drunken huntresses were dancing and singing with the children of Apollo. He walked in, causing the celebration to stop and everyone to look at him as he headed straight for Artemis. The lady sat on a silver throne amidst her huntresses, a knowing and pleased smile on her lips as Percy knelt and spread out the large hide of the boar.

"I slayed your stupid boar. Dunno why, since you're the hunter here and you got a whole little club for that, but sure. I had nothing else to do in during my winter-break", grunted Percy.

"I want you at my side in my hunt", declared Artemis, voice carrying over the whispering.

Everyone fell silent at that, staring surprised from Artemis to Percy and back. Percy just blinked.

"...Come again", grunted Percy, blinking another couple of times.

"You truly weren't listening to me, were you?", sighed Artemis, looking more amused than annoyed though. "Rarely has an omega interested or impressed me as much as Theseus and Orion did. My last attempt at finding a mate had ended... badly, as you know. The one before Orion, your half-brother Theseus, he came close but in the end, he did not manage to win my favor. He didn't slay the boar. Dozens of the strongest heroes chased this beast for _years_ , trying to slay it and to impress me. Most arrogant alpha males, thinking themselves _entitled_ to me just because I am a woman."

Artemis paused for a moment, drinking in the sight of the omega kneeling before her. "You just slayed a beast that other heroes failed to slay for years. You've already proven yourself as a worthy omega to me. And I want you to be _mine_. Will you accept?"

Percy just stared at Artemis. Oh. Now their conversation kind of made more sense. She talking about that boar and how impressive it was that it was slayed. Talking about Theseus and Orion. Artemis wanted Percy. She wanted Percy as her mate.

"Uh... I... need some time to think about that", grunted Percy and backed off.

He knew he was probably currently majorly offending a goddess and he knew that normally, gods tended to turn the people turning them down into some kind of plants. But Percy _seriously_ didn't care about that right now. No alpha had yet dared to ask for Percy's hand in mating. The ones at camp were either too intimidated by him and what he had done during the wars, or they thought that because of his heroics he would make a great trophy omega, _or_ they thought that him being strong and fighting was what made him a bad omega. Either way, he was seventeen and single.

Most omegas received their first courting-offers at sixteen, after presenting. Not Percy though. Alphas didn't want him like that. So why did Artemis want him? Why should a _goddess_ want him?

/break\

"So, you just gonna hide in here until we all leave, or will you actually give Lady Artemis some kind of reply at like... one point?", asked Thalia when she entered the cabin the next day.

Percy turned to glare at his cousin who offered him a cocky grin. "What am I _supposed_ to say? Sure, she's gorgeous and strong. Yay. But... that's not what I'd want to base my mating on. Much less so an _eternal_ matebond with a goddess, Thals!"

"Then accept her courting", shrugged Thalia casually. "Come with us, allow her to court you, see if a matebond is what you want. If not, no harm done, we'll return you to camp and that's it."

"And that's it? Travel the world with the huntresses for a couple months and if not, hey, whatever", snorted Percy ridiculed, raising both his eyebrows. "Sure, because I don't have a life."

"...You don't", pointed Thalia out unimpressed. "You're retaking last year's classes because you were missing for months. You're flunking them too, Annie told me. Told me that you're _so_ frustrated that, even though you had finally been doing good at school, you were forced to change schools again. You're trying hard to be happy and carefree for your mom and your friends, Annie told me that too. That you're _trying_ so hard to play down your PTSD and problems that you're not even focusing on _having_ a life right now. Be selfish for once. Do something for yourself. Go with us. See the world. Allow an alpha to pamper you for a fucking change."

/break\

One month later and they were camping out in the Black Forest, chasing after a hoard of fire-breathing bulls. Percy was cackling like a maniac as he was racing Calypso and Thalia, trying to beat them to the punch this time. Sure, Thalia missed no chance to tell him 'I told you so', but she was still his _friend_. And so was Calypso. Finally. The alpha Titaness had joined the hunt only a few weeks after she had been brought to the mortal world by Leo. Leo wanted to live at camp, with his family, settle down in a way he had been denied for so many years. But Calypso? All she had done for too many centuries was be stuck in one place, cooped up. She wanted to see the world, the world she had been denied for too long. And after all the heartbreak she had suffered at the hands of arrogant male alpha heroes, it was not hard to swear off them.

After all, that was the core of the hunt. To live free from the aggression of male alphas. Artemis had founded her little hunt in a time where female alphas were frowned upon, treated like abominations. Omegas of all genders were welcomed, well they were mostly _used_ , but still they were part of society. Female alphas? They made male alphas and betas feel threatened. Either the male alphas pushed them away, out of society, or tried to force them into submission. So Artemis had started the hunt, a safe place for female alphas to be who they were, to be protected from male alphas and society's prejudices. Even though those prejudices had dimmed with the centuries, there was still a certain connotation to being a female alpha. Artemis wished to offer them a place to feel safe being who they were; the only clause to that was that they were to never lay with a male alpha, never to submit to a male. A clause her huntresses easily agreed to.

"Hah! That's a dozen for me and that puts me in the lead, I think", grinned Percy.

"By _one_ ", exclaimed Calypso with a glare. "That's barely a lead, really!"

"And I'm still convinced that I am in the lead. I killed the one at the lake", stated Thalia.

"It was still twitching. I ended it", disagreed Percy.

"It was twitching because my arrow was notched into its muscles", huffed Thalia.

The three returned to the campsite still quarreling. One of the other huntresses – Britomartis – was barbecuing a large wild boar that Artemis herself had slayed for them this morning. She smiled at them with a friendly wave and Percy grinned broadly. Honestly, Percy loved traveling with the hunt. They were kind of awesome – and he was used to females playfully picking on him; Clarisse, Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel. This was refreshing. They've been to Norway and England already and were currently in Germany. Percy never thought he would get to see that much of the world.

"Lady Artemis requested to see you", informed Britomartis.

"O—of course she do—oes", chimed Calypso teasingly, smirking.

"Come on, let's go and get cleaned up before dinner", chuckled Thalia, elbowing Calypso.

Percy's cheeks heated up as he headed over toward Artemis' tent. Their tent. There was a curtain between their ancient sleeping-couch-thingies – Percy had no idea what they were called, but they were fancy and comfy and Percy felt like Caesar or Cleopatra or something – but still, it was their _shared_ tent. Artemis wished to have him close-by, in the luxurious special tent that belonged only to the goddess. Thanks to magic, it was pretty comfy in there. The other huntresses had their own tents, always three of them sharing one, for safety reasons.

"My lady, you... asked for me", grinned Percy as he entered the tent and bowed a little.

Artemis was sitting propped up on her bed, a bowl of grapes next to her as she was sharpening her arrows. She looked up with a sharp but pleased smile as he entered. Putting her arrows down, she motioned for him to come close. Once he was within her reach, she rested her right hand on the junction of his neck. She only pressed lightly, not forcing him down but definitely telling him where she _wanted_ him. With a blush did Percy sink onto his knees next to her and bowed his head.

"How was your hunt, fengaráki mou?", hummed Artemis curiously as she started playing with his hair. [trans: _my little moon_ ]

He heaved a deep, pleased sigh as he leaned against her thigh and closed his eyes, eagerly soaking up the attention and tender touch of the alpha. Somehow, Artemis knew exactly what Percy needed in a way Percy hadn't even known. A week ago, she had first made him kneel. He had kind of fought her on it, snarled, because he was so used to fighting his omega instincts. He used to fight them because he was being abused by his beta stepfather and he would _not_ submit to his abuser, he used to fight them because he was being bullied at school and he would _not_ submit to his bullies, he used to fight them because he fought against alpha titans and monsters and he would _not_ submit to the enemy. She didn't even flinch at his growling and waited patiently until he gave in on his own account and obeyed. He had never felt that relaxed and liberated before. There were so many things to being an omega that Percy didn't even _know_ about because he had been denying his instincts for so long. He purred softly as he leaned into her gentle touch.

"It went well. I won. Again", replied Percy with a lazy smile.

"Mh, good boy", smirked Artemis pleased. "As I'd expect of my omega."

Percy's heart fluttered at both, the praise and the possessiveness. He blinked surprised when something was nudged against his lips. A small grin spread over his face as he opened up to allow his alpha to hand-feed him grapes. So fancy. Made him feel so pampered and cherished.

"Where are we going next?", hummed Percy curiously.

He grinned to himself as he daringly wrapped his lips around Artemis' fingers, making the alpha growl playfully. The grin on Percy's lips grew as he slowly sucked more of Artemis' fingers into his mouth, eyes holding the alpha's gaze. He relished in the way Artemis' eyes darkened to a pitch-black. It was amazing, the effect he had on his alpha.

"I was thinking Russia. A great bear is loose. Spitting acid. Three eyes. Six paws", stated Artemis.

"Sounds like a lot of fun", grinned Percy after pulling off Artemis' fingers.

"Naughty little omega", growled Artemis, flipping Percy's nose.

Percy giggled and crossed his eyes to look at Artemis' finger. "Oh, you like it, Arty."

Artemis leveled a glare at him for the nickname, though she didn't verbally object. "Go and take a bath before dinner is ready. You're covered in monster-dust, fengaráki mou."

"Only if you join me, my lady", whispered Percy, eyes half-lid as he slowly rose.

"Perseus", growled Artemis in warning. "There is teasing and then there is crossing the line."

"I'm aware", confirmed Percy, standing in front of Artemis and holding her gaze.

She frowned as she looked at him intensely. "Are you _sure_ , my little moon?"

Percy wiggled his nose with a half-shrug as he looked around the tent. "I like this. All of it. I like... I like _you_. The way you treat me and care for me. I like hunting monsters, still protecting the innocent instead of sitting around, wasting my time with school or, or college. I love being a part of this pack. Thalia and Calypso and Callisto and Polyboia and Britomartis and Hekaerge and Loxo and Oupis and Phylonoe and—and just _everyone_. They're pack. Far more pack than camp, because camp was always so torn-up between cabins, while all belonged together in a way, everyone still identified more with their cabin-mates as pack-mates and I never _had_ that. This... This is the first time I really, truly feel like part of a pack. With the girls, I feel like I have fussing sisters to bicker with. I love going out hunting with them. It's amazing. I want to stay here. With _you_."

"My precious omega", whispered Artemis pleased as she stood and wrapped her arms around him.

He smiled as he leaned into her and kissed her very briefly. Together, the two of them headed out of the tent and toward the lake they were staying close to. Percy smiled to himself as he slowly unfastened the silver fur he wore for warmth, the fur of a silver deer that Artemis had personally hunted, killed and cooked for him, one of his first courting gifts. Then, he opened the silver brooch with the sapphires that held together his silvery-white robes and let it all fall into the snow. He took a deep breath as he felt his alpha's eyes roaming his body. Slowly, Percy walked into the freezing-cold water. As he turned around, he felt his cheeks flush brightly, because his alpha was naked and gorgeous. Her stomach was toned, a delicately defined sixpack, her breasts firm as they bounced with every step of hers, the heavy alpha-cock dangling between her legs, slowly growing hard as she stalked Percy like he was _prey_. Percy's blush darkened as he felt himself grow hard and wet just from the sight of Artemis like that. Her dark hair sprawled around her in the water like ink once she submerged in front of him. Her eyes were dark with lust as the water ran down her body when she surfaced again, only half an inch from Percy. She reached for him, grasping his neck and pulling him into a slow, deep kiss. Percy shuddered as her breasts pressed against his chest and their cocks brushed. Her other hand curled around his hip, until it got to rest on his ass, squeezing and making him yelp into the kiss. She laughed knowingly, squeezing again.

"Are you sure, my love?", inquired Artemis as she kissed down his neck.

He bared his neck in reply, urging his alpha on to take him. Instead, he was whirled around so his back was facing her. Teasingly, she rubbed her hard cock against the crack of his ass and he was just so wet – and not from the lake – in that moment, moaning greedily. She understood his begging, gently prying his cheeks apart to finger him in preparation. The lake started swapping over in waves, whirling around them as though they were the center of a whirlpool, the water responding to Percy's arousal. Before the lake would be left dry, Artemis replaced her fingers with her cock, pushing into him inch by inch until she bottomed out. Her nails were digging into his hips as she started fucking him and with every time she hit his prostate, he was left howling in the night until the wolves howled back, making Artemis laugh. He only barely remembered to jerk himself off because he got so distracted by Artemis' thick cock. She bit down on his neck a second before her knot started swelling with her orgasm and the sensation on both ends, the claiming bite and the knotting and filling, sent him over the edge with a strangled moan.

"Fu—uck", gasped Percy, trying to catch his breath. "My alpha..."

He reached for her right wrist and lifted it to his lips to mark her as his alpha, causing Artemis to purr pleased. Though now he was in the middle of a lake, knotted to his alpha. They leaned back, being embraced and supported by the water's surface thanks to Percy's powers. They watched the water calm down until the reflection of the moon could be clearly seen on the water's surface.

"I love you, fengaráki mou", whispered Artemis against Percy's neck. "My little hunter."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This one was a lot of fun! I just generally love the idea of the ABO-aspect that makes them pack and Percy needs a pack to cherish him. So now he got two dozen protective big sisters. (Also total headcanon that Calypso should join the hunt because fuck men after they broke her heart for millennia and fuck being stuck at one place - rather going out into the world to see it all!)  
_

 _The next one is going to be Ares and Aphrodite trying to seduce Percy. By pretending to be a quarterback and a cheerleader at his new school._


	23. AresAphroditePercy - All's Fair

PJatO || Aroditercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – All's Fair in Love and War || Aroditercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – All's Fair in Love and War

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, double penetration, crossdressing

Main Pairing: Ares/Aphrodite/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Ares, Aphrodite, Thalassa

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Normally, Aphrodite preferred being an omega, but every now and again, she felt more like an alpha. When that was the case, she would play a little game with Ares. Both as alphas would hunt for the right omega for them. It was just a pastime, normally leading to an enjoyable one-night-stand, but the omega they picked this time, well, he was something else.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _All's Fair in Love and War_

Aphrodite was a very special kind of goddess. Unlike other gods – like the Norse – the Graeco-Romans normally stuck with the human appearance they had at birth. Physical appearance, primary and secondary gender. Aside from occasionally stealing other people's faces, or turning into animals to seduce mortals. Yet unless they turned into someone else entirely, they kept their original appearance. The only one to frequently change her appearance was Aphrodite. She changed her eye-color, changed her skin-color, changed her hair-color – and she was the _only_ god to change her secondary gender too. As fluent as she was with the superficial parts of her appearance, as fluent was she with her designation. Typically, she did prefer to be an omega, after all her mate Ares was an alpha – the most impressive alpha, as far as Aphrodite was concerned – but sometimes, she liked to change things up. Sometimes, she was tired of being the sweet omega who submitted to her strong alpha. Sometimes, she preferred to be the strong alpha to make a sweet omega submit.

Usually, when Aphrodite felt that urge, she would turn it into a game with Ares. A little bet, of sorts. After all, when that happened it was normally triggered by a particularly delectable omega tempting her. And if an omega was impressive enough to tempt Aphrodite, then Ares sure was intrigued too. So they turned it into a competition as to who would get to the pretty omega first.

It happened in 2010 that Aphrodite picked a pretty omega.

Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon.

Aphrodite had been interested in Percy early on, but at first that interest had manifested in Aphrodite playing around with his love-life. She kept sending potential mates his way. Luke, a fellow omega who had been so driven by his greed that he could have benefited from having such a sweet little thing like Percy. Then Annabeth, another omega but the no-nonsense kind who might be able to contain Percy, who was the epitome of a reckless, energetic omega. Then Aphrodite changed her approach and started suggesting alphas to Percy. There was Rachel, a female alpha who with her artistic side would have been such a nice match for the imaginative, wild omega. Calypso was the protective, possessive kind of alpha who would have sheltered and protected Percy. Reyna would have been the ultimate alpha to reign Percy in when he was losing control, to protect him when he was lost and to cherish him as he deserved. And yet none of them were the perfect match.

Aphrodite had seen Percy grow up. Change. From the sassy, cocky little kid who masked the fear and hurt from years of abuse to a tired, broken hero who still tried to keep up the sassy, cocky attitude, trying not to worry anyone, trying not to rely on anyone. What years of abuse and the Titan War hadn't managed, the Giant War and Tartarus had accomplished. Wearing him down.

Percy was clearly tired. Tired of everything. Tired of fighting, tired of pretending to be fine so he wouldn't worry anyone, tired of seeing all the happily mated pairs around him while he was still lonely, tired of alphas not taking him serious anymore. They didn't take him serious as an omega. He was too strong for alphas to want him, because he was the hero of Olympus.

Something in Aphrodite uncurled at that. A protective, possessive thing. She hated when alphas managed to make omegas feel inferior for being strong. And Percy in particular did not deserve that. The pretty, sweet omega was so amazing at kicking ass and defending the world. He deserved an alpha who would be _proud_ to show him off, stand by his side at all times.

For the first time in centuries, Aphrodite felt the pull to be someone's protector. Someone's alpha.

It was that year, the year the Giant War ended, that Aphrodite decided that she wanted Percy. Ares was more than on board, much to her surprise. Then again, Ares didn't like the weak, demur omegas who swooned. Percy? He had kicked Ares' butt when he was only twelve. That was the kind of omega to intrigue Ares, yes. So Ares and Aphrodite turned it into a game.

They assumed high school student identities and joined the new school where Percy had to transfer to after Hera had abducted him and caused him to miss half a year of school. It was really easy to manipulate the staff and the students and make them all believe that Ares and Aphrodite had always been here. The head-cheerleader and the captain of the football team, of course.

German exchange students. Brunhilde Gutherz and Siegfried Krieg.

And then the game began. The head-cheerleader and the captain of the football team, both trying to seduce the cute bad-boy punk who tried keeping to himself, too afraid to be hurt by anyone or to hurt someone by befriending them. Percy deserved better than that, so Ares and Aphrodite made it their mission to befriend Percy, to make him open up – not just to them but also to others.

Only...

Things took time. And neither Ares nor Aphrodite minded. After the two wars, it was actually a nice change of pace to pretend to be just normal, mortal teenagers. Having fun, being celebrated at the school, _ruling_ the school, having their loyal followers and flirting up the cutest omega possible.

Time flew by. They had started out as juniors when Percy started as a sophomore. By now, they were seniors and Percy was a junior and Ares and Aphrodite were seriously close to _graduating high school_. Which, granted, would be fun. Aphrodite would have her high school diploma before Athena; hah, something to rub into the wise-ass' face.

And now, finally, Aphrodite got Percy exactly where she wanted him. The two of them had been sneaking around the school for weeks now. Stealing kisses and groping. Finally, Percy had invited her over to stay the weekend because his parents were gone for a romantic getaway.

And the kinky little minx knew exactly what he wanted. He brought Aphrodite to his bedroom, they kissed deeply until Percy was pleasantly flushed. Then, he asked her for a favor, for something he _really_ wanted. She agreed. She would have agreed to anything, because oh did she want Percy to have everything he could ever want. Oh, did she want to be the one to make him happy.

That was how Aphrodite ended up blindfolded and tied to Percy's bed. Which, interesting. She listened closely, curiously, as she heard rustling and steps. Percy had left the room, telling her he wanted to get a big surprise. She could not wait to see what he was up to.

"Sh, don't speak. Just let me take the lead for now", whispered Percy, voice sultry.

Aphrodite frowned confused when the bed dipped and she then heard a second pair of handcuffs click closed. Why would Percy tie them _both_ to the bed? That was... counterproductive.

Everything became abundantly more clear when Percy removed her blindfold and then proceeded to remove _Ares' blindfold_. Ares, who was tied to the foot-end of the bed, directly facing her. Ares stared at her with surprise that mirrored hers. They just gaped for a long moment before both turned to look at Percy and their confusion got mixed with clear arousal because Percy was wearing one of the female cheerleading uniforms, the short skirt revealing his long, smooth legs.

"Perce, babe, you could have told me you wanted a threesome", grunted Ares gruffly.

"Excuse me?", grunted Aphrodite, voice high-pitched in offense. "If anything, Perce is _my_ babe. We've been going out for nine weeks now, I will have you know, Siegfried."

"What?", grunted Ares, having a hard time tearing his eyes off Percy to look at her. "No. Percy and I have been going out for nine weeks now. He's _my_ boyfriend, Hilda."

The mated pair of gods continued glaring at each other in a muted pissing-contest, until Percy heaved a long-suffering sigh. Both turned to look at the boy who had played them both. The boy who stood in front of the bed with his hands akin and a glare on his pretty face.

"I've been dating _both_ of you for the past nine weeks", stated Percy unimpressed. "I've been dating both, you Ares and you Aphrodite, for nine weeks. Just to see how long you'll keep up the charade."

Aphrodite's eyes widened stunned. "Y—You... knew? How long have you known?"

Percy couldn't look more unimpressed if he tried. "About... half a year. I was curious to see what the _point_ of two gods pretending to be high school students was. When both of you started to court me, I was... flattered, at first. Then I was majorly _pissed off_ when I realized I was the prize of some bullshit _game_ the two of you play with each other."

Ares pulled on his cuffs – and he should be able to break them, or break the board of the bed – but it did absolutely nothing. Aphrodite got nervous and tried using her magic, but it failed.

"Don't bother", stated Percy with a smile. "Hephaestus forged them. They neutralize a god's power."

"That _bastard_ told you", growled Ares frustrated.

"Yes", snorted Percy with a glower. "That 'bastard' dared telling me that I was being _toyed_ with by two gods. Have I... not been through enough already? Am I still Olympus' favorite entertainment program? Really? I had thought... we were actually friends. At first, when you courted me, I even thought... y—you might actually be interested in me. But then Hephaestus came and told me you do that... You just do that. Competing about an omega's affection to see who's the better alpha. Well. I can very easily settle that for you. You both _suck_. You're both _shitty_ alphas. And I just... I just wanted you to have one good look at everything you're _not_ getting."

He oh-so slowly motioned down himself to show off just how gorgeous he looked in that uniform. Aphrodite felt her heart sink. No, no, no. This was wrong. This was all going so wrong. Both were supposed to show him that they were good alphas, one would win Percy's heart first and then convince Percy of how good they could work as a triad and _then_ they would have told him the truth.

"Well then. I'll be spending the weekend at camp. Hephaestus said he was going to 'take care' of you guys at... some point during the weekend, so... have fun", chimed Percy and just left.

/break\

Percy sighed softly as he was laying curled together on his bed, hugging a large stuffed dolphin close to his chest. He should have thrown Mister Bluebelle out since he had been a courting gift from Ares. The War God had won it at a fair for Percy. Percy should have also thrown the jewelry and other stuff out that he had gotten from Siegfried and Hilda – no, Ares and Aphrodite.

He felt so _stupid_ for falling for this. So incredibly stupid. Why had he thought that not one sweet and caring alpha but _two_ were interested in him? The most desired alphas of the school, at that.

It had been two weeks since he had confronted them and he was _still_ hung up on it. It was pathetic. He really needed to get over this. He needed to get over _them_.

"Sweetie. Sweetie, can we talk about this?"

Gritting his teeth, Percy turned to glare at Aphrodite. She was so beautiful with the long, golden-blonde hair put up in a high pony-tail, the curves at all the right places, long legs shown off by the cheerleading uniform, ice-blue eyes intense and piercing as she stared at him. Next to her stood Ares, glaring in that constipated way of his. He looked handsome as ever, arms bulging as he had them crossed over his chest, the Letterman jacket stretching tightly over his upper body.

"Get. _Out_. Of. My. _Home_ ", growled Percy, summoning all the focus he had.

It was fun seeing the two gods startled as their bodies were pushed back by an invisible force. If he, half dead and exhausted beyond belief, could control the goddess of poison, then in top physical condition and fueled by anger, he sure as Hades could push around two gods.

"You've grown _strong_ ", noted Ares, impressed and clearly interested.

"I can show you just how strong if you don't get out of here and leave me the fuck alone", growled Percy as he sat up on his bed to properly face them. "I'm _done_ being the toy of the gods."

"No, please, just listen to us", requested Aphrodite gently. "We will leave if you still want us to, but first listen to what we have to say, Percy."

Percy gritted his teeth out and got Riptide out of his pocket to toy with it. "Fine. Talk."

"It's... true that Ares and I like to turn it into a bit of a game to seduce a pretty omega", confirmed Aphrodite, looking at the ground. "Not you. You have done so much good for the gods, you do not deserve to be toyed with. I've had my eyes on you for years now, watching you grow into the omega you have become. This was not about a one-night-stand, Percy. Not about any kind of score."

"It was... to see if you would make a worthy consort", grunted Ares gruffly. "Aphrodite was already convinced of it and while you did... pick my interest, I didn't know about you having the qualities it takes to become a godly consort. So Aphrodite suggested this, to get to know you beyond the relations a god has with a demigod. And you... are quite special, punk."

"Sure", snarled Percy in disbelief.

"You _are_ ", stated Aphrodite firmly as she reached out to cup his face. "You are so special and we _want_ you, Percy. Truly. Y—You can ask your father. We asked for his permission to court you half a year ago. You must have noticed that if we truly only wanted a quick fuck, we wouldn't have spent a year just befriending you, Percy. We wanted you to open up to us, because we want you."

Percy paused at least a little at that, looking just a tiny bit unsure. "Does... I mean... Why lie?"

"Oh, because you would have let me come close without hurling insults and snarls", huffed Ares pointedly. "Little punk, you and I do not have a good history."

"Then _why_ are you... interested in me?", asked Percy doubtfully.

"You're damn strong", replied Ares, both eyebrows raised. "I don't need a whiny, girly omega who needs an alpha to _protect_ them. I chose Aphrodite as my mate, because despite her good looks she's not a swooning princess. She can stand her own. So can you. And you're... also very pleasant to the eye, Perseus. Honestly, I had a lot of fun with you in the past months too. Pranking the hockey team, partying after a victory, making out with you behind the gym. Babe, you're perfect for us."

"Yeah?", whispered Percy softly and stepped up to Ares, slowly crowding him against the wall until only half an inch separated them. "You know what I think perfect about an alpha...?"

"No, tell me", growled Ares pleased.

"When an alpha...", purred Percy, before kneeing Ares very hard and stepping off. "Doesn't lie to my face and toy with me just because they think I wouldn't give them a chance when they're honest with me, because that is a shitty foundation for anything. Now get out of my bedroom. _Now_."

Ares and Aphrodite looked at him like kicked puppies, but they had enough sense to leave. Sighing, Percy collapsed back onto his bed and hugged his dolphin close. He was _so gone_ on them both. He had enjoyed the past months so much. The three of them had so much fun. Percy as the captain of the swim-team had soon joined 'Siegfried', captain of the football-team, and 'Brunhilde', captain of the cheerleading squad. The fun thing was? They were called the Big Three at school, which literally never failed to crack Percy up. Aphrodite was so beautifully romantic and knew exactly how to make Percy feel cherished and romanced. Ares was the _perfect_ sparring partner – leading to really hot making out – and he made Percy feel protected and safe without making him feel patronized. Many alphas who had tried to hit on him in the past thought that just because Percy was an omega, he needed to be treated like a precious, breakable glass-doll. Not Ares. Ares knew what Percy could take, he never went gentle with Percy when they sparred.

But oh, just because Percy was gone on them both, he was _not_ letting them off the hook easily.

/break\

They didn't give up. They continued giving him gifts and food, escorting him from class to class, coming to cheer him on when his team had a race. Three months. They actually _graduated high school_. Which was kind of funny, if Percy was being honest. So he attended their graduation ceremony, where a beautiful woman with soft, blue eyes sat down next to him.

"You're very special, Percy Jackson", stated the woman, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

Her skin was pale as sea-foam and her hair was nearly white, though the tips were dyed blue, deep at the tips and fading out toward the middle length of her hair where the white-blonde was clear to see. She had something ethereal, kind of like the elves from _Lord of the Rings_. Something powerful.

"Who are you?", asked Percy, instantly on guard – because this was not a mortal.

"I'm Aphy's mom", replied the woman with a bright smile.

"Uhm... Uh...", drawled Percy a little lost, blinking slowly. "Not so good with the myths and all, but... wasn't Aphrodite born when Kronos tossed Uranus' torn-off dick into the sea...?"

"Ah, you're spot on. I'm the sea", replied the woman amused. "I'm Lady Thalassa. Primordial goddess of the sea, sister of Gaia and Uranus. The golden girl from the bunch, you could say."

"Huh. Okay. And... what are you doing here?", asked Percy reluctantly.

"Sweetie", chuckled Thalassa amused and turned toward him. "Other gods, such as your father, have _so many_ children. Godly children, demigodly children. I have two daughters and that is it. I only have Halia and Aphrodite, and even though the two do _not_ get along at all, they're my precious children. When I heard that my daughter actually went to high school? Oh, like I'm going to miss her graduation, really. I don't... have that much _immediate_ family left, you know. Aside from my parents, who, believe me, are very exhausting. My siblings are now both gone. I only have my daughters. I'm not going to miss out on their lives, young man."

"That's... nice", grinned Percy and tilted his head as he examined the goddess. "I kind of... never really... realized that. I mean. That Aphrodite had a mom. That sounded awful."

Thalassa laughed delighted and shook her head. "Sweetie, I'm used to it. I'm the overlooked goddess. Like I said, I only have two daughters. A sea nymph and an Olympian. And yes, there is animosity between my girls because of that. But they're still my daughters and I worry."

Percy hummed as he watched the stage. "I can't believe they're actually _graduating_."

"They're doing it for you", offered Thalassa gently. "You rejected their courting – and I am not judging you for it, quite frankly I think you did the right thing by telling them off. Their behavior was childish and silly and they do need to learn that being Olympians does not entitle them to everything they want. But I think you showing a backbone only made them want you _more_."

Percy frowned, looking up at her curiously. "What... do you really want from me?"

She finally turned to face him with a small smile. "I think that there is a difference between punishing them and punishing you. You have feelings for them and after everything you went through, you deserve happiness, Percy. Don't deny it to yourself for the sake of making them feel bad. Believe me, they _do_ feel bad. And take my word, your father is brewing up a storm over this. I fear this might end with a major fallout on Olympus if it's not fixed soon."

Percy frowned at that. Okay, he could kind of see that. His dad was sort of protective of him and two Olympians messing with him like that, it could easily end in a war. Percy sighed as his eyes found Aphrodite, smiling brightly and waving at him as she noticed his eyes on her. He smiled strained and returned the gesture. He had expected them to drop it and move on after he had told them off. And yet three months later, they were still courting him. They were also still apologizing to him and trying to make up for what they had screwed up.

Maybe it was time to cave and get what _he_ wanted.

/break\

Ares was glowering as he laid curled together on their bed in their room on Olympus, just him and his mate. Aphrodite was sprawled out half on top of him, both still in their teenage-appearances. He couldn't believe that he had gotten a high school diploma for an omega. That was just ridiculous. And he didn't even _get_ the pretty omega. Instead, Percy continued teasing them. Showing them what they couldn't have. It was cruel. Mean little omega. Man, they were so whipped.

"You know, I do wonder what gave us away", mused Aphrodite softly.

"Your shitty names", snorted an amused voice as a third party joined them.

Aphrodite and Ares sat up stiffly and stared at Percy, who had both eyebrows raised as he approached them. Wearing the same cheerleading uniform he had been wearing when telling them off. If this continued, Ares was going to link pretty omegas in pretty costumes to pain. Not good.

"What's that supposed to mean?", huffed Ares offended.

"Siegfried and Brunhilde", stated Percy lowly, both eyebrows raised. "I told Annabeth, you know my best friend and genius and cousin to a _Norse demigod_. It gave her pause, because Siegfried is literally one of the greatest heroes of the Norse pantheon and Brunhilde was his girl. Well, main girl. Lots of complicated relationships. Like always when it comes to heroes. So she told me that Siegfried is best known from a German opera. Which made me suspicious, considering you two are 'German exchange students'. So I did some digging, with the help of Google translate. Brunhilde Gutherz. Good heart? Really, Aphrodite? And you, you're the most unimaginative guy on the planet, Ares. Siegfried Krieg. You literally chose a name meaning victory-peace war. Honestly, even a blind guy could piece together who you two really were with that information."

"Never said I'm creative about stuff like that", grunted Ares with a glare. "So, why are you here? To torture us more by looking gorgeous so we can look and not touch, or what?"

"Tempting", hummed Percy with a mischievous, amused smile as he walked closer.

"But not why you're here?", asked Aphrodite and sat up straight.

Percy nodded slowly, smiling at them as he very slowly sat down on their bed. "I... like you. Both of you. More than like. More like love. And... And your mom said something to me, Aphy. She told me that I shouldn't deny myself my happiness just to punish you. You hurt me. But... you're doing your best to make up for it. And... I... I want you. I really want you. If what you said about wanting me really true, then... then I want... you too. And I kinda talked to dad and he told me that you guys did indeed ask him for permission to court me. So... I guess what you said was true. It wasn't about a one-night-stand, or a bet. I _still_ do not condone you lying to me. If you _ever_ lie to me again, I will turn your lives into a _nightmare_ , believe me, you two."

"We never meant to hurt you", growled Ares displeased, reaching a surprisingly gentle hand out to cup Percy's cheek. "We're never gonna lie to you again. But we... _I_ didn't think you'd give me a chance. Not after our... more than rocky start. But you _are_ the omega I want. Pretty, strong, funny little omega. The perfect omega for Aphrodite and me."

"So, does that mean... you agree to become ours, darling?", asked Aphrodite excitedly.

"You are so going to keep showering me with gifts for at least another decade", declared Percy smugly. "But... yeah. Yeah, I agree to become yours. I accept your courting."

He had barely finished speaking before Aphrodite pulled him into a slow, deep, sweet kiss. Ares watched with dark eyes. They were so gorgeous together. Absolutely perfect.

"Aph, stop hogging the pretty omega", growled Ares impatiently.

"So selfish and greedy that one", sighed Aphrodite dramatically.

She slowly ran her hands down Percy's spine until she got to cup Percy's perfect ass, pushing the skirt up to reveal more of that nice ass. Percy yelped a little at the squeeze when Ares pulled him into a fierce kiss of their own. Ares rested his broad hands on Percy's hips, holding him tightly in place. Percy eagerly scooted closer until he was practically sitting in Ares' lap.

"Where did you get the uniform?", asked Aphrodite as she tugged on his panties.

"Your coach has a soft spot for me", shrugged Percy with a broad grin.

"I approve", smirked Ares as he kissed down Percy's neck that was eagerly bared to him.

"How... far will you let us go?", inquired Aphrodite, giving the panties another tug.

"All the way", whispered Percy softly, heart hammering in his chest. "We did the courting. I... want you. I want you badly. I tried getting over you, cutting ties, but I can't bring myself to do it because I already picked you. You're mine. And... And if you're serious about making me your mate, then I _need_ you to prove that. No dating that might break up, no more months just courting. You two, claiming me right now and me becoming your mate."

"That's what I wanted to do from the start", grunted Ares gruffly.

"Yes and that would have been even more of a disaster than things are right now", pointed Aphrodite out with a glare before grabbing Percy to kiss him again. " _Mine_."

Percy arched into the kiss, tugging on her clothes needfully. Ares smirked wickedly as he helped Percy with that and, with a snap of his fingers, Ares and Aphrodite were naked. Percy blushed a beautiful dark-red as he looked at the two gods. Ares puffed his chest out smugly.

"See something you want, punk?", teased Ares with a smirk.

He expected the omega to stutter or to blush harder, but instead Percy ducked his head and grinned at Ares before very boldly grasping Ares' dick by the base and slowly jerking it. Ares growled.

"Yeah, I do", hummed Percy back before he turned to look at Aphrodite.

The goddess gasped as Percy cheekily grasped her alpha-cock too and jerked them both. "You are such a bold, smug little thing. It's what I love so much about you, sweetie."

"I know what I want. And I want _both_ of you", stated Percy simply, evenly.

"And you will have both of us", growled Ares pleased, tracing Percy's sixpack.

"No. I mean, I want both of you. At the same time", elaborated Percy and rolled his eyes.

"You...", drawled Aphrodite, eyebrows drawn up high.

"What? I know what I want. It's part of my charms, isn't it?", challenged Percy.

"Oh, it definitely is", growled Ares, the sound pure want and hunger.

He pulled Percy into a fierce, deep kiss as Aphrodite pulled Percy's panties down. Percy gasped into the kiss and clawed both his hands into Ares' upper arms to hold onto when Aphrodite gently pushed her fingers into him to prep him. The whimper Ares caught with his lips was delicious.

"Sweet little omega", purred Ares pleased as he held onto Percy for support.

"Of course I am", huffed Percy teasingly as he kissed Ares. "The sweetest. And you guys don't get to say anything different. Or complain. I will be using the 'you two lied to me for months' card for at least a century and you do only get to look like kicked puppies and not argue, just so you know."

"A century?", echoed Ares amused.

" _At least_ a century", nodded Percy firmly, glaring in a silent challenge.

Ares wasn't taking that challenge, because even the War God knew that his little omega had the right to. Especially since 'at least a century' implied that Percy was well-aware that by agreeing to become their mate, he _would_ become an immortal godly consort.

"And it is what you want?", asked Aphrodite gently as she eased a second finger into the omega.

Percy mewled softly as he was being scissored, Ares' firm hands on his hips. "Yes, it is. I _know_ what I want. I know it. I've been thinking about it long and hard. Talked to my mom, to dad, Annie. I made my decision. The question is: Have you?"

"Oh, sweetheart, believe me, over the past years, watching you, all you did was draw me in even more", hummed Aphrodite while kissing Percy's neck. "We want you as our mate and consort."

Percy hummed pleased and nodded slowly. "Good alphas. Lots of gifts and fancy dates and groveling though. You're aware of those conditions, yes?"

"I'll grovel for you alright", grunted Ares, kissing the underside of Percy's chin.

The scary thing was that he meant it. He wanted Percy to be his and Aphrodite's omega and he was ready to do whatever it took to convince the pretty demigod to stay with them. Percy in his arms gasped as Aphrodite added a fourth finger, doing a good job at prepping the son of Poseidon.

"You're so eager", purred Aphrodite pleased, nibbling Percy's neck. "Sucking my fingers in like that. Can't wait for a dick, can you, babe? Mh, want us to fuck you for real now?"

"Ye—es, yes please, yes, alpha", moaned Percy, thrusting back against Aphrodite. "Ple—ease."

"Oh, he begs so prettily", groaned Aphrodite pleased. "Gonna make you beg so much, love."

Ares smirked, eyes pitch-black. He so loved Aphrodite. Many questioned why love and war would be such a good match – but they didn't know what a little sadist Aphrodite could be in bed.

"Pretty little omega", whispered Ares in praising, kissing Percy unusually gentle.

"P—Please, Aphy, please", begged Percy, tilting his head to give her the kicked-kitten eyes.

Aphrodite could not deny those eyes. Neither could Ares, but he was going to try and make Percy believe he could for as long as possible before he ended up succumbing to every plea spilling from his omega's lips. Aphrodite pulled out and carefully moved Percy to hover over the War God's hard cock. Her fingers dug deep into Percy's hips as she pushed him down, kissing him at every whimper until he was fully impaled on the male alpha. Ares' hands squeezed Percy's thighs in a bruising manner. Percy whimpered as he clung onto them both and waited. Once he was adjusted to the stretch, he gasped and Ares raised one eyebrow to look over Percy's shoulder at the wickedly grinning Aphrodite who was easing her own cock in alongside Ares.

"Sh, sweetie, sh", cooed Aphrodite, peppering his shoulders with kisses. "It's alright, darling."

"I know", hissed Percy, his own hands clawed into Ares' shoulders. "Just... Just _move_."

Ares teasingly ran his fingers along the rim of the pretty cheerleading skirt that Percy was still wearing. He sneaked one hand up beneath Percy's shirt to tease his nipples and have the omega arch into his touch. The son of Poseidon was so wet, slick was already soaking Percy's skirt and his hard dick was tenting said skirt. Aphrodite gently reached for it and started jerking him off just as she also started thrusting into the omega. After a couple slow thrusts, he started to move with her, lifting himself off Ares' cock and fucking himself on it. Ares groaned darkly, enjoying the feeling of Aphrodite pressed against him as Percy embraced them both with his tight little ass. Speaking of... Ares slipped a hand down to cup and squeeze that tight little ass. Percy was the first to come with a cute little whimper, staining his skirt and Ares' abs. With him squeezing down on Ares and Aphrodite, both pulling out just enough not to knot Percy – knowing a virgin would _not_ be able to take two knots at once, but as the alphas looked at each other, they also knew they would train their omega into taking two knots at once – before they came and filled Percy up. Ares and Aphrodite leaned down to bite Percy's neck and mark their mate as theirs. The three enjoyed the afterglow of their orgasm as they adjusted to lay curled together on the bed, holding each other.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I know that the general premise of Ares and Aphrodite as cheerleader and football player at Percy's high school is something I already used in "The Protector", but I feel like this story gave it enough of a different spin to not be similar beyond that premise. It was nice to use Thalassa for a change; I have a soft spot for her. I imagine her to be a total sweetheart.  
_

 _Next up is Jason! I originally had no plans of including him since the LittleBigThreesome I did was pretty Jason-centric. But then I turned this into alpha!Jason so you'll get to see Jason and Percy on a camping trip! ;D_


	24. JasonPercy - Two Sides of the Same Coin

PJatO || Jasercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Two Sides of the Same Coin || Jasercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Two Sides of the Same Coin

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, shifters, werewolf, fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Side Pairing: Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Percy and Jason are two sides of the same coin – sky and sea, Roman and Greek, alpha and omega. And they have gotten along like a house on fire from day one. They have one of the most epic bromances since ancient times. Only problem? Both want to drop the 'b' and don't know _how_...

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Two Sides of the Same Coin_

Jason Grace and Percy Jackson were two sides of the same coin.

Some would say they were opposites, like oil and water. But only those who didn't _know_ them. Anyone who knew Jason and Percy knew they were complimenting each other, completing each other, bringing to the table what the other didn't. Basically, they were perfect together.

Jason was thunder and lightning, Percy brought the rain. Together, they had literally brewed the perfect storm during the war – and they still did it occasionally, mainly for pranks.

Jason was Roman, Percy was Greek. Yet both of them had been Roman praetors and Greek leaders.

Jason was an alpha, Percy was an omega. Both had brought a different perspective to leading.

Jason was the sky, Percy was the sea.

Both of them were dorks.

They had hit it off pretty much the moment they had met during the war. They had developed such an epic bromance during that time already that the rest of their crew just looked at them fondly all the times; Piper and Annabeth in particular with a lot of exasperation.

It was rare for an alpha and an omega to have a truly tight relationship that was purely platonic. Which was kind of the problem both of them were trying to ignore, because maybe-perhaps Percy kind of enjoyed his dorky flying alpha as more than just a friend. And maybe-perhaps Jason enjoyed his little merboy omega in a way different way than as just a friend.

The real, huge problem was that both were too chicken to confront the other. Because they loved each other and didn't want to ruin their bromance in case the other didn't return their feelings.

It only happened when Jason's mission of building temples required Percy that things changed...

/break\

Building temples for all the gods might have been a very stupid thing to offer, mused Jason for the hundredth time. There were just _so many_ gods. At least he always got help from demigods too. His current mission however was going to be both awesome and horrifying.

He was touring the coast and building temples for Sea Gods. And there was only one obvious choice to take along to that. One sassy little Sea Prince. Which was both awesome and horrifying, because for one Jason loved spending time with Percy, especially when it was just the two bros, but also horrifying because Jason was traveling alone with the cute omega he was in love with. So far, there had always been someone else with them. Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Nico – at least in some variation one or two of them would usually be with Percy and Jason. And okay, while building the temples, they weren't alone either, but still, so many moments of just Jason and Percy as they had experienced in the past week... it was getting to Jason.

"This temple is _so_ cool", declared Percy happily while building a sand-castle.

It was the temple of Proteus and Psamatheia. A statue of Percy's older brother, tall and proud and with an arm around his wife, stood in the center and in front of it was a giant sand-box, because Proteus' wife was the goddess of sand and Jason had figured that'd be a good way of honoring her. Jason smiled fondly as he watched the cute omega being cute.

"Come on. We gotta change campsite so we'll have a roof over our heads by nightfall", prompted Jason gently as he reached a hand out for Percy. "Don't give me the kitten-pout. It's unfair."

"But du—ude, this is like my favorite temple so far", pouted Percy.

He accepted the hand and let Jason pull him up. Honestly, he was really having a lot of fun helping Jason with the temples, particularly with the ones designated for Percy's siblings. After all, Jason didn't build those temples _alone_. He usually got helpers sent from the respective god the temple was dedicated to. Percy had never actually met Proteus or Benthesikyme before, but two days ago, they had worked on Benthy's temple – and yeah, Percy got to call her Benthy because Benthesikyme actually _liked_ him and was _nice_ to him and she also promised to whack Triton upside the head for not being nice to the 'precious omegan baby brother'. Proteus was a bit stuck-up, but he totally wasn't a bad guy and Psamatheia was simply lovely – she had brought sushi for lunch yesterday. And next up was Triton, followed by Rhode, which appropriately was going to be on Rhode Island.

"You're right, you're right, you're right", sighed Percy as he stiffened a yawn.

He was already tired and they'd still have to move their belongings to a new campsite near where they wanted to build Triton's temple so they could start early in the morning. Thankfully, it wouldn't be a far walk, but they'd still be on their way for an hour and then they'd have to put up their tents again. Together, the two friends very efficiently packed up their things and made their way toward the cove Percy had picked for Triton's temple – it was a popular hangout for mermaids and considering Triton was the god of merpeople, Percy thought that to be the perfect spot.

/break\

Jason was laying curled together, sleeping peacefully, as his tent was opened. He was alert right away, trained to be a light sleeper and react immediately at danger approaching. The sweet scent of strawberries with a salty note instantly told him that the one approaching was not danger. He was pack. He was a sweet omega. He was _Percy_. Jason frowned as he tilted his head at the omega.

"Uhm. Hey, Jay", whispered Percy sheepishly, ducking his head. "It's kind of... freezing and I've been laying in my tent shivering for the past hour. So, you think you got some room for a bro?"

Jason whined and shook his head in amusement as he scooted over. Roman demigods were quite different from the Greeks. Raised and trained by Lupa, they received a final blessing before parting ways to leave for New Rome. The gift to turn into wolves themselves. And Jason knew how cold it was today, which was why he had chosen to sleep in his wolf-form. He frowned displeased as he snuggled up to Percy and actually _felt_ how cold the son of Poseidon was. Percy heaved a pleased sigh as he buried himself in both his own sleeping bag and Jason's sleeping bag, with the large, white wolf protectively curled together on top of Percy's chest.

"Thanks, man, I owe you one", grinned Percy sleepily as he curled together some.

Jason snorted at that. Sure. The beautiful, soft, comfortable omega totally owed Jason for Jason sleeping on top of him. Totally a thing. Jason sighed pleased as he was surrounded by the sweet scent of his chosen omega, Percy's arms around Jason's neck, playing with the fur at the base of Jason's neck. The motion was very soothing and Jason soon found himself falling asleep.

/break\

Percy heaved a content sigh when he woke up. He hadn't slept that good in years. He hadn't felt that safe in years. All warm and comfortable and cozy. Yawning softly, he snuggled up to the firm chest beneath his head, rubbing his cheek against the nice, firm muscles of the nicely smelling alpha beneath him. Jason had this curious scent, like a mixture between a fresh breeze after a thunderstorm and cinnamon. It was why Percy had started adding cinnamon to his cocoa in the morning, because the scent reminded him of the alpha he was so hopelessly crushing on.

Jason had been so cool from the start. Impressed Percy when they had first met already. The tall, blonde, blue-eyed alpha with the playful grin and the literal electricity running through his veins. That he was basically Superman, flying through the sky and saving people and liking the same stupid puns Percy did and being a total dork, helped. During the war, they had worked well together.

But after the war was when their friendship truly started. Binge-watching _Young Justice_ together and marathoning Marvel-movies and staying up all night to gossip and whisper.

"You alright, Perce?", asked Jason, voice rough and gruff with sleep.

The rough, gruff voice of the alpha sent shivers down Percy's spine. This was his favorite part of sleepovers with Jason too, waking up to Jason's voice still with sleep lingering in it. It made Percy feel as though they had actually spent the night _together_. The thought made Percy blush as he buried his face deeper in Jason's chest. This part was new. Normally, Jason would be sleeping in a sleeping bag on the ground. Right now, Jason was being a very nice, warm, firm pillow.

"M fine", mumbled Percy, nose brushing against Jason's bare collarbone. "...Are you naked?"

"...No?", mumbled Jason back. "I managed to struggle with my boxers. Which was hard, because I had a clingy little monkey attached to myself. Seriously, you sleep like a _stone_."

Percy yawned in reply and stretched out some before cuddling up to Jason again. The alpha was _so_ comfortable. Involuntarily, Percy started purring softly when Jason adjusted the arm wrapped around Percy's back so he could play with Percy's hair.

"Thanks for last night", hummed Percy softly. "It was seriously cold."

"No need to thank me for keeping you from turning into a Percicle", chuckled Jason fondly.

"That'd like make me Captain America then", grinned Percy lazily, yawning again.

Jason snorted, ruffling Percy's hair teasingly. "How does breakfast sound?"

"Like something that can wait another... mh... ten minutes", mused Percy. "Sound okay?"

"Sounds good to me", shrugged Jason as he adjusted Percy in his arms a little. "We have a stressful day ahead of us anyway, so why not enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts."

"Agre—ed", groaned Percy happily, closing his eyes.

/break\

Sharing a tent became a permanent thing over the following week. The cold nights at the coast were a wonderful excuse and Jason's fur was warm and comfortable and by the time Percy woke up, Jason usually had shifted back to his human form and Percy got some half-naked alpha-cuddles.

"Dude, you're like _blind_ ", grunted Percy stunned.

Jason opened his mouth to ask what the son of Poseidon was talking about, just to notice that Percy was wearing Jason's glasses. The blonde actually dropped the towel he had been using to ruffle his hair dry after the bath he had taken. Apparently, the omega had been bored all on his own in their tent, so he started playing around with Jason's glasses. And here they were. Jason's glasses. On Percy's nose. Framing those gorgeous sea-green eyes.

"Can you even see me _anything_ without them?", asked Percy as he squinted cutely.

His eyes were crossed as he tried to see through the glasses and Jason had never before seen anything as cute as Percy with his eyes crossed, squinting through the glasses. Jason had done a really, really great job of not caving to his desires. When Percy was half-naked when they were out on a swim, when Percy was showing that being an omega didn't make him weak and that he could kick _any_ alpha's ass in the arena, when Percy bent over and Jason had a perfect view of that _perfect_ ass, when Percy was close to his heat and that sweet, mouth-watering scent would be even sweeter, when Percy needed some attention and they had pack-cuddles and Jason got to hold the omega, when Jason had woken up with Percy in his arms for the past few days. All of those, Jason had been really good at controlling how hopelessly in love with Percy he was.

But how in the world was he supposed to control himself while the omega had basically built a nest out of their sleeping bags, had gotten totally homey and comfy in Jason's tent and was now wearing not just Jason's hoodie – claiming that the New Rome hoodie was extra-super fluffy and way warmer than anything Percy owned – but also _Jason's glasses_. No, all of Jason's resistance snapped and he pounced. Literally pounced. Percy squeaked as Jason landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground with his arms on either side of Percy's head and his legs on either side of Percy's waist. Percy blinked and stared wide-eyed at him, cheeks flushing while Jason growled softly and started lapping at Percy's neck, nosing and nuzzling and generally just cuddling up to Percy.

"Pretty omega. Gorgeous omega. Cute omega. Adorable omega. Perfect omega", chanted Jason pleased as he started peppering Percy's face with kisses. "Stop. Being. So. Cute."

"...Uhm... can't? It's like in my DNA, you know?", sassed Percy weakly, still staring stunned.

"I _know_ ", grumbled Jason with a glare. "Everything you do, you do so cutely, so irresistibly cute. When you smile at me. When you make stupid puns and look all proud at it. When you teach the little ones swimming. When you're being cheeky. Generally just when you _breath_."

"When I breath?", giggled Percy amused, tilting his head.

"When you anything", huffed Jason flustered, glaring a little at Percy. "And you... just... sitting here in your little nest, wearing my clothes and my glasses and being a cute little dork... fuck."

Percy blinked slowly and tilted his head. "So... uhm... you... like me? As more than a friend?"

"So much more", whispered Jason breathlessly, staring at Percy longingly. "I—I've tried so hard to suppress it and to not ruin our friendship, but you being so irresistibly cute is just making it impossible for me. Even I have my breaking point, you know."

"And... your breaking point was me wearing your _glasses_?", snickered Percy softly.

Jason sat up and glared as the omega started laughing at him. "Oh, I'm sorry for being _stupid_ enough to fall hopelessly in love with you and basically everything you do!"

Percy stopped laughing and stared up at the alpha with wide eyes. "What? No! I wasn't laughing because I think it's ridiculous that you love me! I was laughing because I think it's cute that me being _cute_ is what pushes you over the edge when everyone would like expect an alpha to be pushed over the edge by being horny and carnal stuff. Not... cuddly stuff. That's... adorable."

When Jason continued glaring in defiance, Percy grasped him by the neck and pulled him down into a brief but sweet kiss. "I might also be hopelessly in love with you and wanna be more than just bros. Or best bros. More like... maybe... mates. But that's too fast. Perhaps... boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends?", echoed Jason eagerly staring at Percy like a hopeful puppy.

"I mean, if... you'd want to?", shrugged Percy with a bright blush on his cheeks.

"Fuck _yes_ ", grunted Jason doe-eyed before leaning in. "Perce. I love you and I want the whole world to know that I love you." He leaned in even more, voice dropping to a whisper. "I love you."

"...You didn't just bro-meme me, did you?", asked Percy doubtfully.

"What?", huffed Jason, cheeks red.

"Pipes showed me that meme, of those Mortal Instruments books Annabeth is reading these days, that does like... Alec: Bro, I want the whole world to know I love you, bro. And then he whispers 'I love you'. Jace: Bro, why did you whisper? And Alec replies: Bro, because you're my whole world. And then they bro-hug, you know?", elaborated Percy amused, watching how Jason's cheeks turned darker and darker. "You totally _did_ bro-meme me, didn't you?"

"...I wanted to make it sappy and romantic", mumbled Jason with a pout.

"Aw. Sorry. Go on then", prompted Percy with a half-smile.

"No. You ruined the mood", huffed Jason, pout intensifying.

"Bro—o", laughed Percy and leaned in to whisper really-really lowly. "I love you."

"Liar", muttered Jason and rolled his eyes.

"I do", disagreed Percy with a glare.

"Yeah, I'm not your world", countered Jason with a soft smile, caressing Percy's hair. " _You_ have a family. You got your mom and stepdad and soon-to-be-born sister."

Percy grinned sheepishly and ducked his head before he leaned in for a soft kiss. "Okay. Then we'll go to my mom's once we're done with Triton's and Rhode's temples and I'll tell the whole world, yeah? And then tell our friends. I really totally want everyone to know, okay, Jay?"

" _Perfect_ omega", whispered Jason in awe, kissing Percy's jaw.

" _Silly_ alpha", countered Percy with a pleased grin, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck.

"I love you", hummed Jason contently, hugging Percy even closer.

/break\

"Mom, Paul. I want you to meet someone", stated Percy firmly, taking a deep breath.

"...We already know Jason", chuckled Sally a little confused, first hugging Percy and then hugging Jason. "That boy's been staying over so often in the past months, I thought he was living here."

"Mo—om", whined Percy with a pout. "I want you to meet Jason. My _boyfriend_."

"O—oh", drawled Sally slowly before grabbing Jason again and hugging him once more.

"I _knew_ there should have been a chaperon for that camping trip", snorted Paul.

"Shush", chided Sally while she ushered the boys inside. "Jason is a wonderful boy and he's been a wonderful friend for Percy ever since the war ended. If he's half as good a boyfriend as he is a friend, then he has my blessing. But if he hurts my precious baby-boy, I will have to call Poseidon."

"...Poseidon?", whispered Jason, going a little stiff as he walked over to the couch.

"Oh, yes", laughed Sally delighted. "No one hurts our baby. After the Titan War, when Percy presented, Poseidon paid us a visit and made me promise to contact him if _any_ alpha ever came to break our son's heart. He promised tsunamis and hail and death to any such alpha."

Jason made a slightly high-pitched squeaking sound as he sat down on on the couch. Percy grinned amused as he sat down next to Jason and took his hand, squeezing gently. The restless nervous scent of an on-edge alpha slowly dissolved to turn more pleasant again, Jason happily relaxing against his soothing, soft, sweet omega. Percy always helped him feel more at ease.

"You're adorable. Dad won't drown you", whispered Percy amused, kissing Jason's cheek.

"Wouldn't bet on it", grunted Paul, just to be elbowed by Sally. "What? It's true. Poseidon and I had a very serious conversation about this. There _will_ be drowning."

Jason shrank on his seat while Sally laughed and glared at her husband for frightening the young alpha. Percy just grinned broadly and happily as he snuggled up to his boyfriend.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Pure. Fluff. Just so much pure fluff. I just wanted something cute for them, I guess? xD_

 _The next one... is actually going to be surprisingly fluffy and romantic too. Dunno how that happened, but this Minotaur/Percy one is going to be very cute. Also smutty, of course, but cuter than anticipated. ôo_


	25. MinotaurPercy - Being Horny

PJatO || Minorcy || PJatO || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Being Horny || PJatO || Minorcy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Being Horny

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, rebirth, matebond, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting

Main Pairing: Minotaur/Porcy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase

Godly Character: Asterion | the Minotaur, (Theseus, Ariadne)

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

The Minotaur saved Annabeth's life and then leaves Annabeth and Percy without harming either. It confuses Percy, a lot. So he goes to track the beast down, just to learn a lot of truths about his and Annabeth's last lives as Theseus and Ariadne and how the myth of the Minotaur _really_ went.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Being Horny_

Percy stared stunned, eyes wide as he supported Annabeth. She was bleeding badly, her golden-blonde hair matted with blood as she clung onto Percy, trying to only stand on one leg because the other had a swollen ankle. They had been on a quest together. Well. Less of a quest, more of a 'I need to meet your cousin because he's Norse and that's like Thor and Loki and Marvel and _I need details_ , Annabeth, don't deny me'-kind of road-trip. Sadly, after driving for too long without a break, they broke down in the middle of nowhere ('Why did you insist on us doing an actual road-trip with a car, Jackson?' - 'Because that's what best friends should do! A cross-country road-trip, Chase, a cross-country road-trip!'). Walking, hungry and thirsty, they had been attacked by a herd of Ealai. As out of it as they had been, they hadn't been in any condition to hold their own against two dozen of giant bulls with rotating horns. Particularly not since Annabeth had tripped even before the encounter and had said sprained ankle by the time of the attack already. And all on his own, trying to keep Annabeth safe, fighting off two dozen annoyed bulls was even a bit too much for an exhausted, drained Percy. And drained was meant literally here; Percy hadn't seen a drop of water in five hours – and dehydration was getting to the son of Poseidon a bit more extremely than to others.

So the fight hadn't gone very well and Percy had a frightened thought that this was how Percy was going down. Trampled by a herd of grumpy bulls. It would have been an awful way to go.

But then the Minotaur showed up. And Percy was a hundred-twenty percent done with the day and just knew that this was how he would go out. Which might have actually been kind of poetic considering the Minotaur had been the very first monster Percy had slayed.

Instead of going for the kill, the Minotaur roared at the bulls, chased the Ealai off and even killed one or two, literally saving Annabeth's life as one of the bulls had her nearly pierced with a horn. He cradled her close and then put her down with Percy before stomping off once they were safe.

"...Did _that_ just happen?", whispered Percy doubtfully.

"I... I think so", grunted Annabeth before wincing. "Can we get out of here and get help?"

"Right. Yeah. Perfect plan", nodded Percy, trying to shake the encounter off.

"I swear, I am never going on a road-trip with you again, Jackson", muttered Annabeth.

"Oh, sure, now it's _my_ fault", huffed Percy with a pout. "C'mon, let's get you to your cousin."

/break\

Okay, so Percy hadn't been able to shake that encounter off. Sure, he enjoyed meeting Magnus – the guy was kinda fun and all, though he was disappointed by just how much of Marvel was not true – but his thoughts kept returning to the Minotaur's weird behavior.

So when Percy and Annabeth parted – Annabeth leaving for San Francisco to visit her mortal family – Percy made his way back to where they had encountered the Minotaur. Annabeth would chide him, probably whack him upside the head. An omega, all on his own, out in the wild. A demigod, all on his own, seeking out monsters. Well, Percy had always been a reckless brat, especially if one were to ask Annabeth's opinion, so one could argue that he was just living up to his reputation.

Tracking the Minotaur wasn't as hard as he'd imagined. The alpha had made no effort of hiding his tracks – and damn was the Minotaur an intense alpha. His scent lingered and for an omega like Percy, it was really easy to find the scent and follow it to a very large, hidden cave. He kept Riptide at the ready, just in case for any surprise. Though then again, he expected a different kind of surprise. He found the Minotaur, sitting far deep into the cave. It gave Percy pause. The mighty beast was hunched over, cradling something in his hand. Something golden.

"That's Ariadne's thread", whispered Percy surprised.

Damn it, stupid Percy. He should really learn to control that mouth of his. The words startled the Minotaur and the large man-bull stood up straight. The alpha loomed over Percy in his impressive height. He was broad, incredibly well-trained with bulking arms and abs. He really was the picture of an alpha. Percy craned his neck to look the beast in the eyes.

"I'm not... here to hurt you. Well, unless you hurt me, of course. I just wanna talk", whispered Percy.

He kept his voice gentle and purposefully emitted soothing, sweet omega-pheromones. Alphas tended to claim that omegas shouldn't fight, that they were unfit for going on missions. Percy called bullshit on that. Omegas were the _perfect_ match for an alpha. Just a couple of pheromones and sweet words and furious alphas calmed down by instinct alone. The Minotaur watched him wearily, still cradling the thread close and observing what Percy would do.

"You... saved Annabeth. And me", stated Percy slowly, tilting his head. " _Why_? Were you like... already full from lunch, or what? I don't get it. You didn't just not kill us, you _saved_ us."

"I'd never kill you", growled the beast.

Percy jumped surprised. "You can _talk_?!"

"...Of course. I am half man", huffed the Minotaur, a tint of amusement in his voice.

His voice was nice. Warm and dark and growly. Percy tilted his head to the other side.

"Wait. You already tried killing me", argued Percy with a frown. "So that's bullshit."

"Bullshit, huh?", snorted the Minotaur with a hollering laugh. "Silly little omega with silly puns."

"Oh. Oooh. Ha", laughed Percy out when he realized what he had just said. "Heh."

"I would never hurt you or Ariadne", stated the Minotaur in a somber voice.

"Ariadne?", echoed Percy confused, eyebrows knitted.

"The golden-haired one", nodded the Minotaur. "Ariadne."

"Annabeth", corrected Percy, frown deepening. "And _why_ wouldn't you hurt us? You already tried!"

"I did not", disagreed the Minotaur honestly.

"Yes, you did!", huffed Percy, waving his arms around a little. "I was twelve. You were chasing me and my mom, trying to eat me. I kinda killed you, you know?"

"I _know_ ", growled the Minotaur, a fire in his eyes that told Percy that _maybe_ reminding someone that you killed them wasn't the best course of action. "I did chase you. But I didn't try to eat you."

"Then what were you trying to do?", snorted Percy in disbelief.

"To... To... talk to you", grumbled the Minotaur frustrated. "I haven't seen you in three thousand years! I was surprised! I needed to go after you, to see if it is truly you, Theseus!"

"What are you _talking_ about?!", groaned Percy, clearly as frustrated as the Minotaur. "I'm Perseus."

"Now. Yes", whispered the Minotaur. "But once... the last time... you were Theseus. _My_ Theseus."

Percy's eyebrows shot up and he sat down slowly. "...What? Wait. You called Annabeth Ariadne. Are... Are you telling me... No way. No."

"Why not?", inquired the Minotaur, slowly sitting down opposite Percy.

"Annie and I were... lovers, in our past life?", muttered Percy and made a confused face.

"You most certainly were _not_ ", growled the Minotaur with a vicious glare. "You were _mine_."

That gave Percy slight pause, slowly blinking as he stared at the mighty beast. "I... think I need you to run that by me again. With like, more words. I might not be an expert on the myths, but I distinctively remember Theseus killing the Minotaur – well, you – and dating Ariadne."

"I have a name, you know", grunted the Minotaur with a glower.

"...Huh", hummed Percy curiously. "Never really... crossed my mind, that. What's your name?"

"Asterion. Minotaur is the title given to me, the bull of Minos, my vicious stepfather", growled the Minotaur with a glare. "Yet my mother, she gave me a name. She loved me, despite the... circumstances of my conception and my... being. She was a good woman."

"Okay. So... tell me about... Theseus and Ariadne", prompted Percy with a frown.

"I had eight half-siblings, the children of my mother and King Minos", started Asterion, voice surprisingly soft. "Most of them hated me, out of principle. They, grandchildren of Zeus, so proud that their father was a son of Zeus, feeling _entitled_. They sneered at their monstrous brother. Ariadne, she was... different. Has always been different."

There was tenderness in his eyes as he toyed with the thread. "She shared our mother's legacy. Magic runs in our family. Our mother, Pasiphae, she was a witch. They were the strongest witches in history, the three siblings. Pasiphae, Circe and their brother Aeetes. Demigods of great power. But most of mother's children came after their father Minos. Not Ariadne. And she was... a good soul. A gentle soul. She showed me warmth and kindness. The only one from our family, aside from our mother, to show me kindness. When my stepfather locked me away, she visited me regularly."

He paused and regarded Percy with a gentleness that startled the son of Poseidon. "Then _you_ came along. Reckless, cheeky little omega of the sea. Beautiful and kind. You were... meant as a sacrifice, along with other omegas. But oh, oh you made it easy to fall in love with you. And for some reason, you saw past the... monster everyone else saw and... Ariadne was the only one to know we were mates. But it wasn't meant to be. You were meant to be a hero, you were the son of Poseidon. And, as such stories have always gone, it ended in a tragedy. A tragedy that was spun to benefit the gods. The son of Poseidon, great slayer of the Minotaur. Hero and lover of Ariadne, because that... that was a better story to tell than their great hero falling for a monster."

Percy tilted his head, his own eyes softening. "You saved Annie because she was your sister in her previous life. And... And you saved me because... I was _your mate_ in my previous life."

Asterion turned his head to look at the ground instead of the omega in front of him. "I understand that you are not him and that she is not her. That you have no recollection of your previous lives. But I can see them in your eyes. And I can not allow for you to be hurt. I'm sorry I scared you when you were a child, I did not mean to harm you, little ocean. I never would."

"Uhm. Okay. That was... unexpected", nodded Percy awkwardly, blinking slowly.

/break\

Percy, again, found himself unable to shake the encounter with the Minotaur. He even went ahead to go and ask Nico for a favor, to summon Daedalus' spirit so Percy could ask him some questions. The builder of the labyrinth was awkward about it, but in the end he admitted that Percy was the mirror-image of Theseus and that Daedalus had helped Ariadne in her task to sneak Theseus down to see his _mate_. That Theseus and Asterion truly had been star-crossed lovers. The Beauty and the Beast, early rendition without a happy ending. More like the version where Gaston killed the Beast and Belle had to live unhappily ever after. Nico didn't ask Percy what that had been about, thankfully enough. Instead, he let Percy walk away from it with a thoughtful expression.

He went back to school – he was so short of his graduation _finally_ , after having to retake the last year thanks to the Giant War – and tried to shake the thought. Only that he couldn't. Not really. After his graduation, Percy told his parents that he wanted to go on a backpacking trip alone. To clear his head, make his mind up as to what he even wanted in life. After all, for the past five years, he had believed he'd die during some kind of monster attack. He never thought he'd survive both wars. Yet here he was, graduated high school and with no plan of what to do with his life. His mother had been reluctant about it but in the end, she also understood that he had been under immense pressure the past years and that a little vacation might do him some good.

The cave of the Minotaur was empty, as though no one had ever lived there.

But sure, okay. Percy was determined, he was so going to find Asterion. He had a gazillion of questions to ask about his past life. He had also asked his _dad_ about it and Poseidon had at the very least admitted that yes, Percy was the rebirth of Theseus. Which was kind of a biting irony considering they had chosen to name him Perseus? Why not Theseus then? But Poseidon had rested a gentle hand on Percy's shoulder and told him that he had never told Sally about Percy's past life. So she had just picked an optimistic name, the name of a hero who actually got a happy ending.

Percy was _determined_ to get his own happy ending too, at one point.

But for now, he was determined to learn about the past chapters of his soul. About his past life. And for that, he needed to track down Asterion, damn it. So his little backpack trip led him up to Canada.

Three weeks into his little trip, he was camped out on a snowy mountain, tent pitched and fire going in front of it. He was trying to make dinner for himself, having caught a deer. Skinned it and prepared it the way Thalia had taught him. Though he was only 'trying' because he had caught a scent. Frowning deeply, Percy turned slowly. The first whiff, all he got was alpha. And alpha, in general, wasn't good for an unmated omega like Percy. He just wanted to eat in peace. Only upon the third whiff did Percy notice whose scent it was exactly. He paused, stunned.

"Asterion?", called Percy out softly. "I can smell you, you know?"

"...You remembered my name", grumbled a gruff voice from behind the trees.

Percy cocked his head as he watched the mighty Minotaur emerge from his hiding spot. "Sure. I mean, I wouldn't really like just being called 'the demigod' either, or something."

"They call you 'the sought-after little snack'", supplied Asterion with an amused smirk.

"What can I say? I'm just delectable", snorted Percy playfully.

"Yes, quite so", hummed Asterion in agreement.

"...You said you don't want to eat me", grunted Percy suspiciously.

"I didn't mean as food", drawled Asterion, eyes dragging over Percy's body.

Percy's face lit up brightly as he blinked slowly. Right. Asterion had told him that they were mates in a past life. Of course would the Minotaur still think that Percy was pretty. That didn't change how embarrassed Percy felt though. He wasn't used to being complimented a lot.

"So... you just so happened upon me?", drawled Percy casually.

"You have been looking for me", grumbled Asterion as he sat down opposite Percy. "I thought I would end your search. And yes, the monster gossip mill works wonderfully."

Percy snorted curiously. "Well, good for me then. Saved me quite some time, huh?"

" _Why_ were you looking for me, little ocean?", asked Asterion seriously.

Percy ducked his head at the weird fluttering his heart made at the nickname. "I... wanted to hear more. About my past life. Was he... happy? I mean, before everything went Romeo and Juliet."

"He was", nodded Asterion, a far-off look on his face. "Here, I brought you berries. You're a growing omega, you need to eat more than just meat, little ocean."

Percy couldn't help but blush as he took the _blueberries_. Blueberries! Grinning broadly, he started eating them immediately while waiting for his deer to be cooked. He was aware of the alpha watching him with very intense, dark eyes. The look alone made Percy shudder.

"You really loved him a lot", mused Percy softly.

"I do", agreed Asterion, an honest look on his face as he stared at Percy rather tenderly.

The look made Percy uncomfortable in a strange way, because he knew he didn't deserve it, knew he wasn't the person Asterion loved. "I'm... not him, you know? I'm not Theseus. I'm Percy."

"I know", hummed Asterion, an unfathomable sadness in his eyes as he turned back to looking at the fire. "You should eat before your food burns, little ocean."

This should be awkward. Should be strange. Dining with a _monster_. One he had killed before. But this wasn't a brainless monster. Asterion was quite much more and Percy really didn't know why he was so surprised, after all he has had encountered a Manticore running a school before. Many monsters led nearly normal human lives and passed as human, why should the half-bull be a brainless beast? Still, they passed time in silence as Percy ate.

/break\

Despite himself, despite telling Asterion that he wasn't Theseus, Percy still found himself staying in the mountains with the Minotaur, listening to his stories. Stories of Theseus, of the love Theseus and Asterion had shared, stories of a young Ariadne, of Pasiphae's good parenting and Minos' harsh step-parenting, of Asterion and Ariadne meeting their cousin Medea once and hearing stories about the first Jason from her. Theseus had gotten around a lot. He had shared his adventures with Asterion, but from his narrative, not the godly one. And Percy enjoyed them, enjoyed the tender and loving way Asterion talked about Theseus.

But Asterion wasn't the only one talking. Percy did too. Asterion asked a lot of questions, was curious about the life Percy was leading now. The adventures Percy had lived through. He also asked a lot about Annabeth, clearly curious about the new life of his sister.

After about three weeks, they moved away from their cave in the mountains of Canada and found themselves on the way on a boat to Europe. Together, they enjoyed the beaches in Turkey.

It was odd, Percy didn't even think of returning home when the Minotaur had claimed he was going to Europe. It was easy for Percy to decide that he would tag along. And he was enjoying Asterion's company far more than anticipated. Asterion, in return, seemed to enjoy his company too.

"What the _Hades_ happened?", yelped Percy surprised as Asterion entered their hideout.

"Nothing", grumbled the Minotaur irritated.

Huffing in annoyance, Percy stomped up to the Minotaur, tugged on his hand to make him sit down cross-legged and then Percy climbed onto his thigh to reach Asterion's face. He cupped it gently, tilting it to check the black eye. Asterion stared at the demigod in stunned silence.

"What happened?", repeated Percy seriously before hopping off to get the first-aid kit.

"Just an old acquaintance I ran into who complained about me keeping the 'little snack' all to myself", admitted Asterion reluctantly while Percy took care of the injury.

"...Ah", grunted Percy softly, avoiding his eyes while working. "Right. You hanging out with a demigod... must raise some suspicion. Sorry about that."

"Do not apologize", growled Asterion firmly, wrapping a gentle hand around Percy's waist. "You are... wonderful company. I enjoy talking to you, being with you. You're... very different from my Thess, but you are still as enchanting, Percy."

Percy raised his eyes in mild surprise. It was the first time Asterion had used his name. It was mostly 'little ocean', because Asterion mainly saw Theseus in Percy. Percy tilted his head curiously at this admission that Asterion was seeing more than just Theseus when looking at Percy.

"I... enjoy spending time with you too", admitted Percy softly, offering a shy smile.

/break\

Percy enjoyed spending time with Asterion way too much. The two of them had moved on to Ireland and were camping out in a cave at the coast, which looked way too comfortable because Asterion had started bringing along things to make caves more comfy for his human. Lots of pillows and blankets for Percy to build a nest with. It was raining outside, but thankfully they had gone hunting earlier and their food was already cooking. While waiting, the two of them were sitting curled together on Percy's nest, with Percy snuggled up to the broad, muscular chest of the Minotaur. They were watching _Beauty and the Beast_ on Percy's laptop.

"You know, I did better than Belle", hummed Percy amused.

"Mh?", grunted Asterion in confusion, running soothing fingers over Percy's hair.

"At least _I_ use your name. I just never got over the fact that Belle continuously calls him 'Beast', even after she learns that he's actually a prince. That's just messed up", explained Percy.

"Mh. Well, technically I _am_ a prince, as the son of a queen", drawled Asterion thoughtfully, thumb slipping off Percy's head to trace down his spine slowly. "Are you implying that _I_ am your fairy tale prince, little ocean? The Beast to your Beauty?"

Percy remained silent for a long moment and Asterion feared he had overstepped between their playful banter and something more. Though then Percy turned toward him with a small grin.

"Well, I _am_ a Disney princess, talking to animals, singing, saving the world and being a gorgeous badass", drawled Percy mischievously as he slowly leaned up. "Would... you want _me_ as the Beauty to your Beast? Me, truly me, not as a replacement for Theseus?"

Asterion paused, gently adjusting Percy on his lap so he could look at the son of Poseidon. "I have to admit when I first met you, you were a painful reminder of what I had lost and when you first sought me out to speak to me... I did see Theseus in you. But no. You are _so much more_. I enjoy _you_ , Perseus Jackson, for who you are. And I would... love for you to be _my_ Beauty."

Percy blushed and grinned as he ducked his head. "So... uhm... kiss?"

Asterion gently tilted his head so he could kiss the demigod. It was a bit awkward with the size-difference between them and Percy felt positively devoured by the end of it, but it was _good_.

"But I still expect to be courted", stated Percy rather seriously.

"Of course, my little ocean", assured Asterion gently.

/break\

Percy was laying sprawled out on the beach, naked as the day he had been born, eyes closed in bliss as the waves washed over him and the sun bathed him in its warmth. Asterion had left two days ago, to get some more provisions, while Percy had put up campsite at the Italian coast.

"You shouldn't lay out in the open and sleep naked, little ocean."

"Mh... you're back...", purred Percy, inhaling deeply before opening his eyes. "And why not? I've been smelling you for like five minutes before you came. My nose works perfectly. And you alphas smell intense. I'd smell any threat way ahead and then I'd just fight them off, starlight."

"I hate that nickname, little ocean", grumbled Asterion annoyed.

Humming in acknowledgment, Percy rolled over onto his belly, tilting his head up to grin smugly at the alpha. "And yet you will continue letting me call you that."

Asterion rolled his eyes at his smug little omega. So instead, he picked Percy up and cradled him close to his chest. Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around the Minotaur's neck to pull him into a kiss. Asterion had been courting Percy for three weeks now and Percy was delighted by all the fresh hunts, strawberries, blueberries, shells and such. The Nemean lion's fur, even. Considering Asterion couldn't go out shopping for Percy, he hunted and found things for Percy instead. Percy had made a nice fur-coat out of the lion's fur and it was good for their plans on going up to Scandinavia next.

"I wanna have sex, starlight", whispered Percy roughly. "With you. Right now."

Asterion raised his eyebrows and nodded slowly. "I... if you..."

"What?", asked Percy softly, a bit confused. "Don't you...?"

"I do. I have to admit, however, that I...", started Asterion while carrying Percy inside and toward the nest Percy had made. "I will not turn into Prince Charming, my love."

"I know?", offered Percy even more confused. "I mean. I fell in love with _you_. Your humor and stories and the warmth you have to offer to me. And you're hot. Horns and muzzle and all. It doesn't bother me, Asterion. I don't... I don't need you to change for me."

Asterion's face softened as he leaned in to press a gentle kiss on top of Percy's head. "I love you."

"Uhu. Got that", nodded Percy amused as he sprawled out on the nest, arms behind his head and legs spread out just a little. "You finally got that I love you too?"

"I think I do", hummed Asterion pleased as he trailed greedy fingers over Percy's torso.

Percy squirmed beneath him and allowed the Minotaur to explore, until Asterion's finger found Percy's already wet and needy hole. The omega was leaking slick, greedy to finally be pounded and knotted by his alpha. A shudder wrecked his body as the finger pushed in, easily as thick as four human fingers. The stretch _burned_ , but the fact that Percy was horny and slick helped a lot. Asterion took his sweet time prepping Percy, until the boy was driven half-insane with desire.

"Come on, please, that's enough, I want you, alpha, please, please, please", whimpered Percy.

Asterion growled at that, pleased by his omega's begging. "Ask again nicely, little ocean."

"Ple—ease, alpha, I want your cock, please", begged Percy, baring his neck to the Minotaur.

A pleased sound escaped Asterion's muzzle as he pulled out and covered his massive cock with the slick from his hand. Percy whimpered in a broken way as he saw the monstrous dick. Pun intended. A breathy whimper was all Percy could manage as the enormous cock breached him, stretching him more than he had ever been stretched before. Sobs followed as the stretch became painful, his stomach bulging at the sheer size of Asterion's dick. Asterion paused, looking concerned.

"Do you wish for me to stop, little ocean?", asked the Minotaur concerned.

"No—o. Please. I need _more_ ", pleaded Percy, turning the begging kitten-eyes on Asterion.

Asterion growled, unable to deny his omega anything as he looked at him so prettily. Theirs was a slow love-making, because Percy needed the time to adjust and Asterion had no intentions of hurting him, but once they got into it, it was _heaven_. Percy was a moaning mess as he was being filled with the giant dick, fucked into oblivion, seeing stars as the Minotaur continuously hit his prostate. Percy positively blacked out when Asterion pushed his knot in. The last thing he recalled before passing out was an intensely overwhelming orgasm hitting him.

"Little ocean? Little ocean, are you alright?", asked Asterion concerned.

"F—Fuck. Yeah. Yeah. Just... ouch... won't be walking any time soon", groaned Percy as he came to it, stuck on the large knot of his alpha. "Wow. Fuck. We need to do this again. A lot."

"We will", assured Asterion amused as he gently kissed the omega. "My precious omega."

"Mh...", grunted Percy breathlessly as he snuggled up to the alpha's chest. "Totally precious."

"Absolutely", confirmed Asterion seriously, caressing Percy's back.

A serene smile laid on Percy's lips as he felt himself drift off to a nice little dream, while surrounded by his alpha's warmth and safety, stuck on Asterion's knot. Yeah, he felt pretty precious.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This was hella fun to write! I very much headcanon that the Minotaur and Theseus were lovers and that Ariadne was a Good Sister and a Very Good Friend who helped them both, by the way.  
_

 _And while others seem to think Annabeth is named Annabeth to resemble Andromeda - I don't really see it - I've always thought that her name was more chosen for Ariadne and that Percy, as the son of Poseidon and slayer of the Minotaur, was the most like Theseus, but Riordan opted out of being THAT on the nose with the naming and thus named him Perseus._

 _Sooo, this was a lot of fun! And the next one will be too. Thalia and Reyna, saying "fuck this" and running off into the sunset together. Only that they have a little omega stalker at their hands... *snickers*_


	26. ThaliaReynaPercy - Hunt and Hounds

PJatO || Percynalia || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Hunt and Hounds || Percynalia || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Hunt and Hounds

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shoujo-ai, hetero, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, fluff, courting

Main Pairing: Thalia/Reyna/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Thalia Grace, Argentum, Aurum

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Reyna and Thalia run away together after the Giant War, but they have a little omega stalker...

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Hunt and Hounds_

Reyna and Thalia were naked and sprawled out on a very secluded coast somewhere in Greece. The waves washed over them, which was very welcoming after the marathon-sex they just had. The problem with two alphas. They always argued over who topped and bottomed, most of the time going on for hours and leaving bruises and bite-marks all over each other's bodies after trying to make the other submit. Though both of them thoroughly enjoyed each other, sometimes they did miss having an omega to submit to them. It had taken them long enough to find happiness as it was, so they were not going to be pushy about finding the perfect omega.

Reyna and Thalia both had gone through so much separately and when they met, they had somehow just clicked. They were both strong, independent female alphas dominating this insane war. They had grown closer when fighting together and in the aftermath, when the hunters and the amazons worked together to finish off any stragglers after the war, Thalia had apparently asked Hylla for the permission to court Reyna. Which was so amusingly old-fashioned to Reyna that it was charming again. But the vows Thalia had given forbade her from any kind of romance; not just with men.

Over the course of courting, Thalia and Reyna fell deeply in love. And Reyna, she became more important than any vows. Not to mention that most of Thalia's friends had died during the war. They had lost so many huntresses and Thalia, she was tired. All she wanted was happiness, especially after the Giant War had revealed that Hera had _stolen Thalia's brother_. It left her angry and bitter with the gods in general, she just wanted a break. So she left, together with Reyna.

Frank and Hazel had been elected as praetors as Reyna stepped down. New Rome was in good hands, Reyna knew that as she turned her back on her home to be free with her mate.

And now? Now they just lived day to day together, hunting their own dinner, camping wherever they wanted to stay, traveling wherever they wanted to go. Being happy together.

"Deer for dinner...?", asked Thalia lowly, running her fingers over Reyna's side.

"I feel like fish", mused Reyna thoughtfully. "But I don't feel like fishing."

Argentum and Aurum next to their tent growled softly as though they were agreeing with the girls. Well, they were metal hounds – not particularly fond of water. They also kept their distance to them now, just to make sure, considering the girls were half in the water.

"Let's agree to just lay here for another hour or so and then we rock-paper-scissor for who's going to catch dinner tonight?", suggested Thalia with a smirk, kissing the top of Reyna's hair.

"...The scissoring part sounded good. The rest? Not so much", hummed Reyna.

/break\

Needless to say, the two of them spent more than an hour on that beach. In the end, night already fell by the time they walked off the beach toward their tents where Argentum and Aurum were patiently waiting. That in itself wasn't a surprise. The heap of fishes laid out on broad leafs however was a surprise. Argentum and Aurum would not just let a stranger close to camp. And whoever had been here must have listened in on their conversation.

It had been strange and confusing. And it didn't stay the only instance.

It happened a week later in Germany, when Reyna and Thalia were swimming naked in the lake, fooling around and laughing. Reyna had Thalia crowded against a hard rock, pinning her by the wrists, the girls being chest to chest as Reyna leaned in and nibbled on her mate's neck.

"You know what I'd want afterward?", whispered Reyna lowly.

"Mh?", grunted Thalia, thrusting forward a little so their slowly hardening cocks brushed. "What is it? If you say 'a second round', then we are in total agreement."

"I'd want something... _sweet_ ", chuckled Reyna with dark eyes. "Something small and sweet..."

"Like?", drawled Thalia intrigued, leaning in to nip Reyna's ear.

"Blueberries?", whispered Reyna cheekily.

Thalia's eyes darkened. "Ye—es. Some sweet little blueberries..."

Needless to say, the girls were startled to find a bowl of blueberries at their campsite. Back with the fishes, both girls had still thought that _maybe_ the other had gotten the fishes and was now denying it. But the blueberries? It was impossible. Because 'wanting blueberries' had never meant that either of them actually wanted to eat a blueberry. Sweet little blueberry was what had become their nickname for Percy. Percy had been their very first bonding point, even before Jason.

Thalia has had feelings for Percy for months by then and Reyna, when she had first laid eyes on Percy, had been intrigued too. And she had asked him, flat-out, if she could court him when he had become praetor. In the end, both alphas had been shot down by Percy and that experience had brought them together. Yet often, whenever they were missing an omega in their bond, they'd fantasize about having Percy, calling Percy their own.

"...Okay. Something creepy is definitely going on here", stated Reyna seriously.

"Mh. We need to keep an eye on this", agreed Thalia, eyes sharp as she looked around.

Yet once again, Argentum and Aurum were peacefully resting next to the tent, unfazed.

/break\

It took two more weeks and a lot of additional food findings before they got to the bottom of this.

Reyna was playing with the star-shaped silver pendant that she had found with the French salami two days ago. Thalia had a matching piece, with an emerald set in the center while Reyna's had a ruby set in the center of the star. They were gorgeous and the two alphas had, against better judgment, decided to keep them. After all, they also ate the food and the food was always amazing.

So while playing absentmindedly with her star pendant, Reyna saw something out of the corner of her eyes. It was sparkly. Slowly, she got up and grabbed her dagger with one hand.

Both Argentum and Aurum were alert as they saw their human sit up tensely. She reached for the shiny thing and grabbed it out of the grass, just to yelp in utter surprise. She woke Thalia quickly.

"What's wrong, Rey?!", called Thalia out, on high-alert herself all of a sudden.

"Look!", exclaimed Reyna and turned around, showing her findings off to Thalia.

Thalia blinked slowly, straightening the shirt she had just pulled over her head, eyes widening. "...Did... Argentum and Aurum... make a... little one? _How_?!"

Argentum and Aurum looked very unimpressed by that and Reyna snorted. "Thals. They're made of metal. No, gold and silver did not somehow magically make a bronze puppy. Though... I don't know where it came from either. But it looks as though this is the source of our surprise food..."

It was a puppy made of bronze, with the same ruby eyes as Argentum and Aurum, and it was currently holding a basket of strawberries – something Thalia had complained about craving – in its snout. Thalia blinked slowly as she approached and took the basked from the puppy.

"Do you think it was trying to impress us so we take it in? Because Argentum and Aurum are like... kin to it?", asked Thalia curiously. "It sure looks adorable."

Grinning, the former head-huntress patted the puppy's head. The little thing yelped happily, tail wagging. Reyna smiled softly as she carefully put the puppy down. It ran over to hide between Argentum's legs, while Aurum sat down in front of them both with a slight growl.

"Those three do seem to know each other", mused Reyna thoughtfully. "Can we keep it?"

"De—efinitely. It's adorable", grinned Thalia fondly.

Now, _that_ was not how they learned the truth behind the food. They only learned that the next morning, as the early sun painted the sky red and pink and chased away the night. It was early and Thalia was startled awake by sounds inside their tent. She knew it wasn't Reyna, because Reyna was still deep asleep in Thalia's arms; Thalia could feel that, even with her eyes closed she knew. Argentum had been on Reyna's side when they went to bed and Aurum was still on Thalia's side. Between them, nestled peacefully against both girls' stomachs, was the cute bronze puppy they had found last night. It had taken to them pretty easily, with a little bribing.

"Aes", whispered a soft voice. "Come here, boy. What are you _doing_ here? You were supposed to just drop the strawberries off! Not get cuddles! Come here, Aes."

"...Percy?", asked Thalia stunned when she recognized the voice.

She opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times as she looked at the startled omega at their feet. Percy's eyes widened, his mouth hanging open a little as he stared back at her. Slowly, Thalia sat up a little to properly look at Percy. The son of Poseidon was wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans, his camp necklace around his very tempting – no, go away morning wood, Thalia doesn't need you right now, thank you very much – neck, his sea-green eyes still wide and his cheeks colored a pretty pink and his full, plush, kissable – damn you, morning wood, stop it – lips hung open a little. The puppy in Thalia's arms yelped happily and ran up to Percy to climb his lap.

"What are you doing in our tent? And who _is_ the puppy?", inquired Reyna.

How did that girl manage to wake up after Thalia but look sharper than her? Reyna was the kind of person who woke up and already looked perfect. Even her long, silken hair barely dared to turn messy while Thalia looked like she had a bird's nest sitting on her head. Reyna elegantly adjusted to pin the sleeping bag under her arms considering she had gone to bed in only boxers. Thalia all the while tried smoothing down her own messy hair, tugging on the blue-dyed strands between her natural black. She watched Percy still, not taking her eyes off the omega.

"That's Aes", replied Percy reluctantly. "He's mine. Leo made him for me."

"Aes dropped the strawberries off. _Percy_ sent him", drawled Thalia, one eyebrow raised.

"He did now, did he?", asked Reyna intrigued, smiling at Percy. "Why?"

She smoothly ran her fingers through her dark hair, tempting Thalia into doing the same because she loved the feeling of her mate's silken hair. As her fingers ran through it, they grasped the star pendant, dangling it a little to catch Percy's attention, startling Thalia.

"Hold on. Was _everything_ in the past weeks from you?", asked Thalia surprised.

The way Percy blushed prettily and averted his eyes was quite the answer. Thalia turned to lock eyes with her mate. Reyna's black eyes seemed even darker somehow. The Latina licked her lips slowly, a half-grin tugging on her lips as she tilted her head. Thalia nodded in agreement.

"You know, if the roles were reverse, this would be considered courting", stated Reyna casually. "An alpha leaving food and jewelry for an omega sure is courting. So... what is _this_?"

"...Courting", whispered Percy, looking up nearly shyly.

"Really?", asked Thalia curiously. "Come on, stop ducking your head like a shy little princess."

Percy glared up at her in defiance, making Thalia grin. "I'm not entirely dense even if I need some time sometimes. You and I, we had _something_ , some connection right from the start when you appeared in my dreams even before you woke up. When we... we shared that dance at Nico's school. But I was young and confused and didn't even know how to really _be_ an omega. And by the time I had sorted out my feelings, you had already joined the hunt."

Percy turned a little to look at Reyna next, still glaring. "And you. You asked me to be your omega when I didn't even fully remember who I was. How could I properly agree to that? But by the time I had sorted myself out, by the time the war was over... the two of you were already off, frolicking in the woods, hunting and camping and whatever. You – both of you – started flirting with me and then never gave me the chance to come to terms with my own feelings. A—And now you're a mated pair and I was left alone in New York and _that's not fair_. It's not fair that you both gave me hope to take it away from me again and then just run off into the sunset while I don't know what to even do with my life! So I... I decided to run after you two and... try. Because fuck tradition. I want you, after... all this time, I finally came to terms with what I want. So... So I decided to try my luck."

Percy looked adorably defiant as he glared at them and wiggled his nose cutely. Thalia grinned and turned to Reyna, the Latina having an equally pleased expression on her face.

"Percy...", started Reyna gently as she reached a hand out for him. "I'm sorry. You're right. It wasn't fair of me to corner you like that, when you had no memories and... a lot on your plate."

"You bet your pretty ass it wasn't", huffed Percy with a pout.

Reyna smirked amused while Thalia snorted and leaned in too. "I'm sorry too. It was... a lot going on back then. And I guess in the end, I was as... unsure about everything including myself as you were about yourself. I guess joining Lady Artemis was my way of delaying the inevitable. Being a female alpha can be... hard. I mean, you know that, because being a male omega is just as fucked up in our society. So yeah, part of me really wanted you and part of me really wanted to go and hide from the expectations placed on an alpha child of Zeus."

"I know", whispered Percy softly, turning his attention onto Aes on his lap. " _I was just as afraid_. I was a child of the prophecy too. If you hadn't coped out by joining the hunt, you might have been the child of the prophecy and things would have been easier for me."

When he looked up at them, there was a sad little half-smile on his lips. He didn't hold it against Thalia, but he _did_ have a point. It would have been easier on him if she hadn't turned tail.

"But you still want me? Us?", asked Thalia seriously, searching Percy's face.

"Yeah. That's why I'm here", stated Percy, firmly holding her gaze. "What can I say? I have a thing for strong kick-ass female alphas. And the two I like kinda happen to be mates."

Reyna laughed pleased and let go of the sleeping bag so she could grab Percy and pull him into a kiss. Percy turned beet-red as he saw the half-naked daughter of Bellona but then he was being kissed and all embarrassment went out the window. He gladly leaned into the kiss until both were panting. Only that he was barely allowed to breath before Thalia pulled him into a kiss too.

"You gonna stay?", asked Reyna, voice dark and heavy. "With us?"

Aes yelped in agreement as Percy hummed into the kiss. "Ye—es."

/3 Months Later\

Percy had a lazy smile on his lips as he traced Thalia's freckles with his fingers, slowly dancing down from her cheeks to her chest and shoulders. He was kneeling, leaning over her, watching his finger. Occasionally, a gasp escaped Percy's lips because Reyna was behind him prepping him.

"Are you done connecting dots there?", asked Thalia amused, raising one pierced eyebrow.

Percy stuck his tongue out and flicked Thalia's nipple-piercing. "No—ope. Stupid alpha."

"Cheeky omega", hissed Thalia, arching her back a little. "Rey! I vote for us to get our omega's nipples pierced so I can show him what _that_ feels like."

"Motion seconded", hummed Reyna amused as she worked three fingers into Percy. "You good?"

"Mh... Motion granted", moaned Percy as he pushed back against Reyna.

Thalia grinned broadly and pleased over Percy's shoulder at an amused Reyna. Then, Thalia's eyes wandered down to Percy's neck where a necklace dangled – the last piece of courting jewelry, the only one that Thalia and Reyna had gotten Percy. A matching star-shaped pendant, but this one with a sapphire in the center. Thalia caught the necklace in her hand and pulled Percy down by it to kiss him while Reyna pulled her fingers out and lined up with Percy's hole. She moved slowly at first, but before she could pick up the pace, she grabbed Percy's thighs and pulled him down and away from Thalia's face until he came face to face with Thalia's hard cock.

"...So subtle, Rey", teased Percy amused before he started lapping at Thalia's cock.

"What can I say? We both want you", shrugged Reyna unapologetically.

Within minutes, both alphas were busy thrusting away into Percy's willing holes, the omega moaning around Thalia's cock as he got a proper pounding from his mates. Thalia sat up and leaned over Percy so she could kiss Reyna deeply, her fingers entangled in Percy's hair as she pushed him closer and fucked his throat even deeper until Percy whimpered. Reyna snapped her hips forward in a sharp motion that drew a wanton sound from Percy, muffled by Thalia's cock.

"Babe, you good for a double-knotting?", asked Thalia, running her fingers through Percy's hair.

Percy looked up at her and squeezed her hips trice. Trice meant yes, once meant no. Thalia smirked wickedly, enjoying the tight hot throat of their omega as her knot was slowly swelling. She knew their omega liked getting knotted and both Reyna and Thalia had knotted him orally before too, but they rarely had done both at once. Thalia's eyes darkened as she watched Reyna, head thrown back, breasts bouncing as she thrust away sharply into Percy's wet hole. It was a delicious view. Smirking, Thalia licked her lips and winked at Reyna who chuckled in reply, thrusting even harder as her knot too swelled inside their omega. Reyna winked at Thalia as she bent down some to jerk Percy off.

"Good little omega", groaned Thalia at that. "Such a good little cock-sucker, fuck I always thought the best use of your lips would be you sassing other alphas left and right, but _this_ is definitely best."

Percy mewled at the praise, that always doing the trick for him and the omega came into Reyna's hand. The alphas didn't take very long to follow either, Reyna filling Percy's tight ass and knotting him while Thalia came down Percy's throat, her knot locking her into Percy's mouth. Panting in satisfaction, Thalia and Reyna carefully collapsed sideways, with Percy stuck between them.

"Our little blueberry was the perfect addition to our bond", hummed Reyna with a grin.

"Perfect little sass-queen of an omega", agreed Thalia, patting Percy's head.

They stayed curled together like that until the alphas' knots deflated. Percy was gasping for breath as he pulled off, licking his lips and grinning in utter satisfaction as he got to properly snuggle up to his mates now, head resting on Reyna's chest as Thalia curled around him from behind.

"Are we going hunting and eating before we leave, or will we eat when we reach Iceland?", asked Percy sleepily while their three hounds entered the tent to curl around their humans again.

"Yeah. Food first, leaving later", yawned Thalia, being nudged by Aes.

Percy smiled fondly as she patted Aes. Aes had been a gift from Leo, a last nudge, coupled with an order to get his shit together and chase after the alphas he wanted. He still owed Leo for that.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Since Thalia and Reyna are my favorite girls to ship with Percy and I also happen to ship the two of them together, I figured I'd try them in a threesome. I nearly feel bad for Percy *grins*  
_

 _Next up is Mister D! Well. More like Mister L, because in this one, Dionysus and Persephone are taking a little break together, running a vineyard in Italy and having some sibling-bonding time as their early Roman forms Liber and Libera. When the Blofis-family arrives to spend their vacation there._


	27. DionysusPercy - Wine and Strawberries

PJatO || Dionercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Wine and Strawberries || Dionercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Wine and Strawberries

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, fluff, hetero

Main Pairing: Dionysus/Percy

Side Pairing: Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis

Godly Characters: Dionysus, Persephone

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

After the wars, Percy needs a vacation and goes to Italy. He stays at a cute little vineyard there, being flirted at by the owner. He thinks it's cute that Dionysus thinks Percy doesn't recognize him.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Wine and Strawberries_

Percy had really needed a break after the Giant War. And by 'after the Giant War', he meant 'after the nearly year-long clean-up and rebuilding phase'. Which also meant, after high school graduation.

The past year of rebuilding had been exhausting and it had also been good to reconnect with his mom and Paul. As the year ended and graduation rolled around however, Percy really wanted to catch a break. He wanted a vacation. His mother was fully on board with a nice family vacation.

It was Rachel, who suggested the perfect destination – and decided to tag along, which was more than fine with Sally and Paul, because during the time Percy had been abducted by Hera, Rachel had been a strong pillar to help them through it.

So by the time summer rolled around, Percy, Rachel, Paul and Sally left for a beautiful little vineyard in Italy, a family favorite of the Dares. It was on a hill close to the beach, so Percy was a huge fan too. There was a little kind of spa involved there – everything on that vineyard was for comfort and relaxation. Just drinking wine, getting massages and kicking back. It was perfect.

Percy was happily laying on a lounger at the pool behind the vineyard, soaking up the sun. Rachel sat next to him, texting away to keep Annabeth and Piper updated on their vacation. Annabeth was very busy building a Greek version of New Rome and Piper was very supportive of her girlfriend and helping her with it. Percy smiled softly as she listened to Rachel's voice, reading the texts.

"So, Piper wants to know how much longer before you hook up with the owner", stated Rachel.

"Dunno, depends on him", hummed Percy with a cheeky smile.

"Annabeth wants to know if you're aware that it's Dionysus", continued Rachel with a grin.

"Mh. I'm not a total idiot. I met enough gods to figure that kinda thing out by now", huffed Percy, not even bothering to open his eyes as he stretched himself some. "Took me a little to figure out _who_ those two were, but... Yeah, thanks to Annie's easy godly wiki, it wasn't hard."

Something Annabeth had been working on during the six months of the Argo II being built, because she had needed something to distract her. A wiki for demigods, with entries on all the gods and monsters there were, cross-references and links between pantheons and family. So after Percy noticed that the handsome alpha owner who kept flirting with him was a god, Percy started gathering the information. He held parties at the vineyard nearly every day, he owned a vineyard. Those were already pretty big hints and his sub-conscience knew it led to Dionysus – or rather, a variation of Dionysus. This wasn't the grumpy overweight dick who had been running camp as a punishment. No, this one was younger – he appeared to be in his early twenties – and looked like the hot Dionysus Percy knew from museums and marble statues.

Mister and Miss Liber, the siblings running this vineyard, were Liber and Libera – early Roman forms of Dionysus and Persephone. In their myths, they were actual full-blooded siblings. It was amusing for Percy to see his mom befriending a goddess; he hadn't told his parents that their hosts were gods because they were not the biggest fans of the gods in general these days.

"Oh, this strawberry cake is to die for", sighed Sally happily.

"I could give you the recipe", offered Persephone with a kind smile. "It is my husband's favorite."

"Your husband?", inquired Sally curiously, looking around. "I'm sorry, Miss Liber, but...?"

"Oh, my brother and I opened this vineyard before I met my husband", smiled Persephone and shook her head. "We kept the name and it seems easier this way, I suppose."

"Ah", nodded Sally in understanding. "And your mate, he is... not around?"

"I'm afraid his work forces him away from here. But we do spent enough time together", assured Persephone with a dreamy look. "What about yours, Missus Blofis?"

Percy turned a little and smiled as he watched the two approaching women. It was so nice to see his mom so carefree. This vacation had really been the right idea. He tilted his head a little as he watched Sally talk about Paul and how they met, the courting and their wedding.

"I want that too, Rach", hummed Percy softly. "Courting and a mate and happiness."

"You'd deserve it, Perce", whispered Rachel gently, looking at her friend.

/break\

"Would you care to try these, Perseus?"

Percy grinned a little as Dionysus offered him a box of chocolates with alcohol-filling. Dionysus could be rather charming when courting an omega with alcohol and food and festivities. And _this_ Dionysus? Was finger-licking hot. Offering the god a shy smile, Percy took one of the chocolates and slowly pushed it into his mouth, moaning softly at how good it was. Afterward, he licked his fingers in slow-motion, sucking the last chocolate off. Dionysus' purple eyes darkened as he watched the movement. It was so painfully obvious that Dionysus wanted him.

"Percy. If you could be a bit more decent", grunted Paul and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just eating chocolate, Paul", chimed Percy innocently.

Paul turned and gave him a deadpanned look. The male beta knew exactly what Percy was doing. But hey – Percy was off-age and he already saved the world twice; he had a right to flirt with a handsome alpha who fed him wine, chocolate and strawberries.

"Come on, we're late for dinner. Your mother and Rachel are already waiting", prompted Paul.

There was something fond in his eyes as the teacher shook his head and led Percy off toward the dining hall where Sally and Rachel were indeed already seated. Paul smiled as he bent down to kiss Sally before he sat down next to his wife and mate. Percy took the spot between Sally and Rachel, opposite Paul. Food here was heavenly, because the two agricultural gods were growing everything themselves and Percy was pretty sure he had never eaten so much healthy green (Sally approved).

"Paul and I wanted to drive out to town tomorrow", stated Sally. "Will you two come along?"

"No. I have a massage and mud-bath planned", chimed Rachel happily.

"My appointment is with the beach", grinned Percy. "You two, have a nice romantic day alone."

Sally smiled softly at that and Paul nodded pleased before turning seriously at Percy. "Don't do anything... Actually, yeah, let's let that stand this way. Don't do anything."

Percy's grin turned mischievously. "Never, Paul. I'm innocent, sweet and I never cause problems."

Sally choked on her laughter and shook her head. "Oh Percy, you're giving Mister Liber a hard time. I nearly feel bad for the poor guy, he is so hung up on you, sweetie..."

"He'll get over it", shrugged Percy casually, mischievous smile growing more. "He had it coming."

Paul and Sally gave him slightly confused looks at that but Percy waved them off. He could hardly get into how Dionysus has been a major dick to him for _years_ at camp and now that Mister D had gotten permission to finally leave camp, he was suddenly interested in Percy.

/break\

Dionysus was watching his little omega with dark eyes.

Percy Jackson was a sight to behold. Had been for a while. He had been an impressive omega even as an unruly twelve year old who went into war without blinking an eye, kicking Ares' ass.

"You should tell him, brother", stated Persephone gently.

"Libby, no", sighed Dionysus and shook his head.

Persephone turned and offered him one of her very Libera smiles. "Why not?"

"I've been... not the kindest to him in the past", grunted Dionysus. "He would not accept me if he knew that I am Dionysus. So please, woman, let me watch and enjoy the view from afar."

"You're an idiot", sighed Persephone and shook her head. "You owe Percy the truth, at least that much. Especially with your... past. Go and speak to him."

Dionysus grumbled as his favorite sister patted him on the back. There was a reason their personas as Liber and Libera were so closely identified; the two of them had a bond unlike what most others of their siblings – aside from Apollo and Artemis, as well as Ares and Enyo – had. Still grumbling, Dionysus made his way down toward the beach where Percy was swimming freely.

"Perseus", called Dionysus out as he approached the breathtaking omega.

And oh, Percy indeed did take all of Dionysus' breath as he emerged from the ocean _naked_. He looked truly like a nymph of the ocean, born from the foam. That boy had no shame at all.

"Ye—es?", drawled Percy innocently.

"I think... we need to talk", sighed Dionysus exasperated.

"Did Persephone finally push you to tell me?", asked Percy, amusement in his eyes.

"...You already know", whispered Dionysus surprised, blinking slowly.

"Of course", huffed Percy and raised one eyebrow. "You're literally the god I spent most time with."

"I _look_ different. I _act_ different. I've been calling you by your proper name all week!", argued Dionysus displeased, jaw set tightly. "What? You just assume every vineyard owner is me?"

Percy laughed at that, a beautiful bright sound that had Dionysus softening up a little. "Yeah, you look different and yeah you're actually _being nice to me_. But you're still... you. Dude. You still got the same _scent_. And while, with everything else being different, I took a little to figure it out, the scent, the vineyard, the _name_ were still enough give-aways. I put that all together and figured you're playing Liber and Persephone is playing Libera. Though I don't really _get_ that... Your Roman forms are Bacchus and Proserpina? Why do you guys have two Roman forms...?"

"Liber and Libera aren't really forms of ours", offered Dionysus with a soft voice, eyes still dragging over the naked body of the beautiful omega in front of him. "See it more as alter egos. Our father, as you know, has _many_ children. Some of us are closer than others. Artemis and Apollo, despite their quarreling. Enyo and Ares. Hebe and Eleithyia. Persephone and me. We were always... close. And sometimes, when Olympus becomes too much and our stepmother becomes too much, we would go somewhere and pretend to be someone else. It's how Liber and Libera were born."

"That's... cute", grinned Percy and tilted his head amused. "And why are you nice to me?"

Dionysus shook himself out of his distraction and produced a bluish purple robe for Percy. The omega took it, amusement dancing in his eyes. The smug little thing knew exactly how distracting he was. Not that it surprised the godly alpha, really.

"I've always been rude to you", whispered Dionysus, watching how Percy fastened his robes. "Because I've always known what kind of omega you'd grow to be. Being mean to you and keeping you at a distance was the safest bet. The last time I had a thing with someone father disapproved of, I got punished by becoming camp director and literally being _denied my own realm_. Imagine someone would punish you by forbidding you to come even close to the ocean. It physically pained me. I was not going to risk getting close to the pretty, witty omega son of my uncle."

"Mh. And why are you being nice now?", inquired Percy, both eyebrows raised.

"Keeping you at a distance didn't help with how much you drew me in the older you grew. You've become even more beautiful and witty. And your _scent_ doesn't help either, my little strawberry."

Percy grinned and ducked his head, cheeks coloring a little. He knew what he smelt like, of course. Sweet as strawberries but with a salty note like the ocean's breeze. And it was _addictive_ to Dionysus. Just like Percy's smiles or his sass. And at first, Dionysus had refused to remember Percy's name so he wouldn't get attached, but then he also did it for the adorably annoyed exasperation with which Percy would always answer him. The level of sass Percy had to offer to _everyone_ – be it alpha or beta or omega, be it god or mortal or demigod – was amusing.

"You've always fascinated me and drawn me in... in a way that is terrifying. I had to try and keep you at a distance", started Dionysus slowly. "And perhaps now, here, I managed to be nice to you because I thought you would never learn who I was and I would get just a little harmless flirting."

"And is harmless flirting all you want?", asked Percy curiously, eyebrows raised.

"Most definitely not", admitted Dionysus, staring intensely into Percy's eyes. "The more I tried to push you away, the more I fell for you, my little strawberry."

Percy looked at him thoughtfully. "And now that the wars are over, now that you're not camp director anymore, you think you'd like to stop being mean to me and want to court me?"

"Well, I do know my window of opportunity might have already closed", admitted Dionysus.

"Mh... not entirely closed", drawled Percy. "But you would have to do better than one lame apology at the beach and some wine and chocolate every evening."

Dionysus waved a hand and made a large blanket appear on the sand, together with strawberries and cooled wine. Fluffy pillows were all over it too to make it more comfortable and Percy found himself eagerly sitting down and stealing a strawberry. He smiled amused at the alpha still standing and watching him. The god's sharp wine-like scent changed to a softer note as he joined Percy.

"I know you've been deliberately fucking with me", stated Percy while munching on a strawberry. "There was _no way_ you were that bad at remembering my name. You had to do that on purpose. And to be honest, I always kinda thought... that you were extra-grumpy because you were stuck at the camp. I never thought about how much it must have hurt physically and mentally to be cut off from your own realm like that. The whole not-allowed-to-drink was always more of a... joke. But yeah. It _is_ your realm. It must have been hard. I couldn't... if I was forbidden from swimming..."

"I'm... grateful you understand", whispered Dionysus gently as he started filling their glasses.

"But I'm expecting elaborate courting", stated Percy casually.

"Of course you do, my little strawberry", chuckled Dionysus as he took a strawberry and offered it to Percy, pleased as the omega accepted the hand-feeding. "I'd do anything to redeem myself."

"You gotta charm the underworld out of my mom and stepdad. I might not have a familial alpha, because Paul's a beta, but their approval _is_ important to me", pointed Percy out.

Dionysus nodded in agreement. He was willing to do anything to prove himself to the amazing omega. Handing Percy one of the wine-glasses, he toasted to the beginning of their courting. Percy soon gravitated against Dionysus as they comfortably enjoyed their shared picnic.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Liber and Libera were early Roman forms of Bacchus and Proserpina, in the sense that they were worshipped only in a smaller part of the Roman empire and due to their very similar realms then later on merged with the bigger, newer gods. But if we say the gods are real, then I think they were fake identities that the siblings got to hang out with each other, because I have a lot of godly headcanons when it comes to how close they were and among the many children of Zeus I really think that Dionysus and Persephone were very close siblings._

 _So, this was just a fun fluff-piece and a bit of a character study. I mean the whole "Your wine turns into diet coke" was a fun joke, but if you look at it real for a moment, it's damn cruel. Like banning Hades from the underworld, forbidding Poseidon from going into the sea, not allowing Aphrodite to meddle in love-life. It's really overly harsh, if you ask me._

 _Anyway, moving on. Next week's update is going to feature Mike, because I really do like the pairing of a kid of Venus/Aphrodite with Percy and I love putting Percy on Hawaii._


	28. MikePercy - Belonging to the Sea

PJatO || Mikercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Belonging to the Sea || Mikercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Belonging to the Sea

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, play with powers, teasing, fluff

Main Pairing: Mike/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Michael Kahale

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Percy moved to Hawaii after the Giant War, to get away from everything. He follows the suggestion from his new Roman friends. What he didn't know was that they had edged him on to move to Kaua'i because Mike lived there and the son of Venus had developed a huge crush on him.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Belonging to the Sea_

Percy closed his eyes and breathed deeply, instantly relaxing with a serene expression on his face.

This was the start of a new life and he couldn't wait for it. After the Giant War, Percy had been dying for a new start. To get away from it all. He had tried, he really had. He had struggled through high school graduation, tried helping with the rebuilding of everything that had been broken. But it just wasn't enough. He needed a new start somewhere new and fresh.

He had checked out New Rome for college, thinking that could be where he could find a good new start. His Roman friends Dakota and Leila however had consulted him while he was touring the college and they had made the _perfect_ suggestion for Percy – Hawaii. Hilo had a college that was largely funded by New Rome and harbored a lot of demigods. And Percy got a letter of recommendation from Chiron and Lupa, signed up and packed his stuff.

The most awesome thing was that Leila and Dakota had even organized him an apartment. Well, a room. But they had promised him he'd get along great with the other demigod he'd be living with.

Inhaling deeply, Percy straightened his back and headed to the address they gave him.

/break\

Mike frowned as he adjusted yet another piece of furniture in the apartment. When he had gotten this place, he knew he couldn't afford rent on his own, but he loved the place and he had bemoaned that to Leila and Dakota. Two weeks later and his friends had told him they found another demigod who was going to study on Hilo and who was looking for a place. A male omega. Which was making Mike so nervous, because living with an omega he didn't know was _huge_.

Someone knocked on his door. The omega. The roommate. Mike hated that his friends hadn't given him any details on the other aside from those three – male omega demigod.

His heart stopped when he opened the door. There, on the other side of the threshold, stood no other than Percy Jackson. The son of Neptune. Poseidon. The Greek praetor. The most beautiful omega Mike had _ever_ seen – and Mike was a child of Venus, he had a very keen eye for beauty.

Mike was going to _murder_ Dakota and Leila. Those two utter dicks knew exactly that Mike has had a hopeless crush on the pretty Greek hero ever since Percy had stumbled into the Roman camp. To see the son of 'Neptune' control the river, walk into a quest to save Death, become praetor, walk through Tartarus and be one of the nine to save the world, to learn that Percy had actually been the one to defeat Lord Saturn during the Titan War... Honestly, half of Camp Jupiter had a crush on Percy after that? And basically all the unmated alphas in both camps were now trying to get Percy.

"Hey. I'm Percy", smiled Percy, holding his hand out. "I'm a hundred percent sure we already met at Camp Jupiter, but I had met _a lot_ of people back then, so I hope you can forgive me for not remembering you? Anyway, Dakota and Leila said you're looking for a roomie."

"Michael, uh... Mike Kahale", grunted Mike, taking Percy's hand and shaking it stiffly. "I know who you are. Everyone knows who you are. Yes, I'm, uh, looking for a roommate."

"Mike. Nice to meet you, Mike", grinned Percy. "Ca—an I come in?"

Embarrassed, Mike stepped aside and allowed the omega inside. He stumbled a bit as Percy walked past him, that scent filling his nostrils. He had never gotten a close whiff of Percy before, but it was _heavenly_. He smelt like strawberries and the ocean, which was an _amazing_ combination. It made Mike dizzy. Trying to calm down, Mike followed Percy toward the living room.

"Uhm, lemme show you around?", offered Mike awkwardly. "So, this is the living room. We got a balcony facing the ocean. And the kitchen. The bath is pretty spacious, which was important to me and I'm guessing it'd also be important to you, the whole water and all?"

"Ye—eah. I do love a good bath", hummed Percy while slowly looking Mike up and down. "And it's important to you because... child of Venus?"

"Yes! How did you know?", asked Mike, maybe a little too eager.

"You're ridiculously gorgeous", shrugged Percy with a half-grin.

Mike blushed _so hard_ at that. For one, because Roman omegas normally weren't that bolt around alphas, and for another – this was Percy Jackson, telling him he was gorgeous. Mike ran straight into the closed bedroom door. Percy gasped startled and checked on Mike.

"A—Are you alright? What was that?", asked Percy concerned.

"Sorry. Uhm. Distracted", mumbled Mike embarrassed. "I'm fine. So, this would be your room."

"Maybe I'll open the door? It doesn't like you apparently", chuckled Percy teasingly.

Mike's blush lit up even more as Percy opened the door and entered the room, looking around curiously. It only spotted a bed, a desk and a wardrobe – the same as Mike's bedroom had when he had first moved in three weeks ago. Mike watched anxiously how Percy inspected the room.

"Will... Will you stay?", asked Mike nervously, feeling like a total moron.

"Nah, I'll just sleep under a bridge", chimed Percy, giving Mike a look. "Duh. Man, you're adorable. This is going to be so much fun. Once you stop being starstruck."

"I'm not being starstruck!", sputtered Mike embarrassed.

Percy raised both his eyebrows, fond and amused look on his face. "Dude, you have literal hearts in your eyes. And yes, I'm using 'literal' right in this context, son of Venus."

Mike looked horrified as he turned to the nearest mirror just to see that yes, his stupid color-changing eyes had decided to show tiny blue hearts in his otherwise hazel eyes. Sometimes, he hated his heritage. Groaning, he covered his face with both his hands.

"I'm sorry", muttered Mike.

"It's okay, Mike", smiled Percy, resting a gentle hand on Mike's shoulder. "Believe it or not, but I am quite used to this by now. After I retrieved the Master Bolt when I was 12, everyone was fawning and fussing too. When I didn't do anything 'exciting' for nearly a year afterward, that subsided. People tend to get un-starstruck once they get to know me better."

/break\

It didn't get better, regardless of how well Mike got to know his new roommate. If anything, it only got worse. Every morning when Percy would walk into the kitchen in only his low-riding sweat-pants, exposing his nice physique. Every time he'd surprise Mike with a home-cooked meal or self-made cookies. Every evening they'd curl together in the living room – either both separately doing school work or reading, or together to watch movies and shows together. Every afternoon when the two would hit the beach together for a swim or for surfing. All the silly joked and stupid puns, every smile and laugh and moment spent with Percy... Mike was falling fast and hard.

He heaved a sigh and inhaled the salty scent of the sea as he got distracted on his way home. After a long day of classes, he enjoyed a quick swim in the ocean. It always calmed him and it seemed to have taken a liking to him. As crazy as that sounded. But the temperature and the waves were just always perfect. A serene smile found its way onto his face as he started to drift in the water. The waves were gently caressing him. It was silly, but the ocean felt so much better than he remembered from his youth of living here. Not to mention, the scent reminded him of Percy. Mike shuddered as a colder current caressed his lower back and ass. Standing up, he looked around to spot a mischievous son of Poseidon sitting _on top_ of the ocean, with his legs crossed.

"You should not do that", scolded Mike as he approached Percy. "Someone will think you're the second coming of Jesus. Get down into the water, Sea Prince."

He grasped Percy around the waist and pulled him down, Percy allowing the water to break beneath him so he could sink in. Mike's eyes widened and his cheeks heated up as Percy eagerly slipped his legs around Mike's waist and held onto the son of Venus.

"But it's fun", hummed Percy with a small pout. "You're such a buzzkill, pretty boy."

"What are you even doing out here?", asked Mike with a frown.

"Mh? Oh, I felt you enter the ocean so I came out to check on you", shrugged Percy.

"You... felt me enter the... ocean?", grunted Mike, oddly embarrassed at the word-choice.

"Son of Poseidon. Linked to the ocean. Granted, I don't feel _everyone_ , but I can... fine-tune. Channel certain people", replied Percy with a sly grin, arms around Mike's neck. "I _do_ control it."

Mike startled as another cold current passed behind him. Wait. "Percy. Those... odd cold currents..."

Percy grinned at him like a dog. "Ye—eah. Sorry, it's fun to mess with you. But, I mean, you do know I can talk to fish, right? And that you taking your little swims and wallowing in self-pity about being in love with your 'pretty, perfect, amazing roommate'... They told me about that. So I figured I'd just tease you until you admit it, but you don't."

"T—The fish. Heard me. And told you", muttered Mike traumatized, eyes large.

"You're really thick for an alpha", sighed Percy as he leaned in to peck Mike's lips.

"You're really bold for an omega", muttered Mike flustered, holding Percy by his thighs.

"Nah, not really. I mean, you're a son of Venus, who was born by the sea, which like means that you belong to the sea. And I'm the Sea Prince, as you just pointed out. Which means that _you_ already belong to _me_ ", chimed Percy and wrapped his arms around Mike's neck. "So, kiss me now?"

Mike stared wide-eyed and shook his head fascinated. Percy Jackson really was like no omega he had ever met, he was also nothing like a Greek or a child of the sea had ever been described to him. He remembered the temple of Neptune in New Rome, the way people used to avoid it before Percy Jackson had happened. But Percy? He was nothing like anything he had ever heard about Greeks, omegas or children of the sea. And Mike had fallen very hard for everything about him.

"S—Stop using the ocean to grope me", hissed Mike as another current brushed him.

"The—en give me an answer", chimed Percy teasingly. "Come on, we both already know it."

"Yes", nodded Mike hastily and leaned in to boldly steal a kiss from Percy. "Yes, I want you."

"Good", hummed Percy contently. "Then carry me out of my ocean and to our apartment."

"The ocean doesn't completely belong to you, you know that, right?", asked Mike. "...Right?"

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: No, silly Mike, the ocean completely belongs to Percy. Don't start spreading lies!  
_

 _Okay, so this was just a short fluff-piece. I like the idea of demigods having celebrity crushes on Percy *giggles*_

 _Next one is gonna feature winged!Percy being literally swept off his feet by Thanatos ;D_


	29. ThanatosPercy - The Death Angel's Siren

PJatO || Thanercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Death Angel's Siren || Thanercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Death Angel's Siren

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, wings, wing kink, ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting

Main Pairing: Thanatos/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Thanatos, Olethros, Hypnos, Morpheus, Eros, Eris, Nemesis

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Percy discovers a new power of his. He is more of a siren than he thought – and that comes with wings. He's completely in over his head with them though, but he receives guidance and help from a not so unlikely source as Thanatos finds him and has mercy on him.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _The Death Angel's Siren_

Thanatos was reading the newspaper, or trying to do so, while eating breakfast with some of his siblings. They were always the first ones awake at the Mansion of Night for they went to an early morning flight during sunrise. Alas, as always Eros had gossip to share.

"There's a new little heart-breaker on Earth", drawled Eros mischievously.

"Who cares?", grumbled Olethros irritated, flapping his heavy, dirty-gray wings.

Hypnos hummed and yawned, his broad brown wings spreading as he stretched. "Sleepless nights."

"What? Such a big heart-breaker that he's leaving others sleepless?", snickered Eros.

"Urgh, you people give me a headache", sighed Olethros, stuffing his face with a croissant.

"No—o. He is the one with the sleepless nights", hummed Hypnos.

It were times like these that Thanatos envied their sisters Hecate, Sophrosyne and Akhlys for getting to sleep in. He twitched his mighty black wings at that thought. No, maybe he didn't envy them after all. The bond he had to his bewinged siblings was a strong and unbreakable one.

"He has nightmares", supplied Morpheus, his dark-blue-nearly-black wings stiff behind him.

"So—o", drawled Eris, not looking too interested as she munched on a bagel. "Who's this poor, sleepless little heart-breaker? So we can move on from the topic, you know."

Thanatos smiled to himself behind the newspaper and reached his black wings out to brush against hers – though hers were black with a certain purple shimmer when the light hit them right. She smirked as she pushed back against his. She knew he didn't like all the loudness in the morning.

"Percy Jackson", replied Eros easily, throwing a piece of muffin at Eris.

Thanatos slowly lowered the newspaper, folding it and staring at his siblings. He was aware that Eros was smirking knowingly at him. Nemesis on Eris' other side choked on her coffee.

"For fuck's sake, that boy", grunted Nemesis as she tried to breath. "I swear, what's it this time?"

"He grew wings", replied Eros mischievously.

"...I am _dying_ to meet him at this point", snorted Eris and shook her head. "That boy creates more chaos than grandma and I do in combination."

"How did he get wings?", asked Olethros startled. "Isn't he the sea brat that saved your butt?"

"Yes, he is", confirmed Thanatos, eyes softening at the thought of the pretty omega.

"It appears he's more powerful than anticipated", mused Nemesis with a calculating look.

"He got some siren-blood in him", stated Eros. "And alphas all over have been _swooning_ and leering at him ever since he was first able to manifest that power."

"Is there currently a flock at either camp?", asked Thanatos with a frown.

"Nike got a couple off-springs at both camps", confirmed Eris. "But you know Nikki's kids. As competitive as their mom. Not really flock-birds."

"None of my current off-springs have wings", yawned Hypnos and shook his head.

"The only winged child I had... didn't survive the Titan War", whispered Morpheus darkly. "Which is the reason for the boy's nightmares. He has no one to teach him how to work his wings. And he has always lived in the fear of being a freak. The most frequent nightmares I had the displeasure of bringing him, after the ones about his stepfather's abuse, were about being an outcast and freak. Hearing the voices of the fishes and horses, before he knew he was a demigod. Being a male omega in a world dominated by alphas. Now, he has his wings."

"His wings no one teaches him to use", grunted Eris with a frown. "Poor hatchling."

Thanatos gritted his teeth at that thought. He hadn't known of the omega's insecurities, but he could understand them. Percy was the first great omega hero. All the heroes of old had been alphas. And for a mortal child to hear voices and talk to animals... he must have suffered in the past. That he now had wings – a beautiful gift and gateway to freedom – and that he loathed them and feared them... It truly didn't sit right with Thanatos. Especially not after what Percy had done for him.

/break\

Percy was sitting curled together on the rooftop of his cabin. He couldn't sleep. Again. If he didn't have nightmares, he couldn't sleep at all because he still didn't have enough control over his stupid new appendages to keep them contained. Sometimes, he couldn't even Mist them, to make them seemingly disappear so he could _sleep_. He had never been good at Mist manipulation. Hazel had offered to help him, Lou Ellen had too, but... He couldn't go and wake them at four in the morning.

"They're breathtaking."

Startled, Percy turned around to watch Thanatos land behind him. The god's eyes were on Percy's wings, so Percy self-consciously shifted, trying to fold and hide them behind his back.

"What... are you doing here, Thanatos?", asked Percy as he looked the god up and down.

"Don't hide them", requested Thanatos gently as he approached the demigod. "Your wings."

"I hate them", muttered Percy, tilting his head down and glaring.

"No. You don't _understand_ them", disagreed Thanatos, voice still soft.

"What are you doing here?", repeated Percy and looked up, anger in his eyes.

"I heard from my siblings that you have wings. I wished to see for myself", replied Thanatos.

"Your siblings? Do you gods have _nothing_ else to do than gossip about me?", growled Percy.

"It appears we don't", agreed Thanatos with a small, amused smile. "Eros tells me you've been on the minds of even more alphas since you got your wings. And I can see why. They _are_ breathtaking. So there is no reason for you to hide, or hate, them, Perseus."

"They're useless and annoying and heavy", growled Percy defensively, wings flaring up as he grew more angry. "They drag me down in the water! When I can't make them go away, I can't swim! I can't sleep because they press me down from behind or they make it impossible to lay on the back! They _ache and hurt_! All the damn time! They itch! And I still haven't even figured out how to _fly_ with the damn things! I've been to the infirmary a total of eight times this week alone because I fell from the roof because flapping ain't enough! And everyone keeps staring at them! All. The. Time! I'm so sick and tired of being an outcast and freak..."

He collapsed forward a little, heaving breathlessly. He hadn't voiced all the anger he had held in these past two weeks. Strong hands grasped his shoulders and held him gently.

"You are not an outcast", whispered Thanatos gently. "Back in the old days, many of us had winged children. All of us winged gods did. But... the gene, it has been recessive. Like your friend Leo's fire-control. All children of Hephaestus used to have it. Now? Every few centuries, one will be born who can. There had not been need for overly strong demigods on the past two millennia, so the greater powers like the fire, the charmspeak, they have been rarer and weaker. Your friends Ethan and Clovis, they did not have wings even though their godly parents are winged."

"And why do _I_ have wings?", asked Percy miserably.

"You are strong. Very strong", replied Thanatos in appreciation. "You have spent the past years exploring the extend of your powers. Lifting rivers, controlling the water inside my sister. You continue to amaze. It is no surprise that someone of your beauty has some siren-blood too, regardless of how dormant it used to be. After all, your friend Frank, his shifter-gene is old too."

"You know a lot about my friends", observed Percy suspiciously.

"Not really. Just them", shrugged Thanatos unapologetically. "I am part of Lord Hades' council. Hazel and I remained friends, after the three of you saved me. So I also have frequent contact with her mates, of course. Not just Frank; their little fiery omega too."

"Oh, that makes sense", nodded Percy doe-eyed. "Uhm. So... What do you _want_?"

"I want to help you", stated Thanatos seriously. "You saved my life. Now there is something I can do for you. Will you allow me to teach you to live with your wings?"

"You don't need to do that", sighed Percy. "You have better things to do, I'm sure..."

"Definitely not", assured Thanatos with a gentle smile. "We have enough death gods at work. We gods don't actually work _all the time_. And I wish to help you, Perseus. Please allow me to."

"...Fine", sighed Percy, hanging his head low. "Those things just frustrate me anyway, so..."

"Before I can teach you anything, we need to take care of those", stated Thanatos seriously. "They are beautiful, but in awful condition. Let us move this to your cabin."

"What do you mean awful condition?", asked Percy confused.

He stretched the wings to look at them. Sapphire-blue feathers. They looked a little ruffled, but what was Thanatos talking about? The tall, dark, handsome alpha god rested a firm but gentle hand between Percy's shoulder-blades as he led the demigod downstairs. Percy carefully looked over at Thanatos, drinking in the sight. Thanatos was the picture of an alpha. Tall, broad-shouldered, muscular, chocolate-skinned, black soul-piercing eyes, mighty black wings. Percy licked his lips in slow-motion. Thanatos was definitely the most impressive alpha Percy had ever met. The idea of spending more time with the god was really nice.

"Sit down on the bed", ordered Thanatos. "Facing the wall."

"Bossy", hummed Percy teasingly as he obeyed. "I like that."

He looked over his shoulder, pleased to see the flustered expression on Thanatos' face. Sitting cross-legged, he waited patiently for Thanatos to climb into the bed too. Which, okay, this time it was Percy's turn to look flustered because there was an alpha in his bed. They were alone, at night. Percy ducked his head, heart hammering in his chest.

"I will groom you", stated Thanatos slowly. "It's important for you to keep your wings clean and to straighten your feathers. Many of them are... very twisted. That's why your wings hurt and itch. I'll try to straighten them and pull the loose ones out. It might hurt if they're not loose enough and if the knots are tighter than anticipated. Is that okay with you?"

"Uhm... Sure? I mean, you offered?", grunted Percy confused.

"I'm sorry", chuckled Thanatos fondly. "You... truly know nothing of wings – which is not a problem, of course you don't if no one told you. Very well. We, us with wings, normally live in flocks. Similar to Lupa's packs, just... with winged gods. And our wings are very... sensitive. It's something very intimate to touch someone's wings. Even among flock, you normally only groom with those closest to you. And considering you and I are not flock, I wanted to ask your permission first. With you being an unmated omega and me being an unmated alpha..."

"Okay, okay, okay. I think I get it", grunted Percy and nodded. "Sure. Go ahead. You said it'll help against the pain and itching and I am _desperate_ to get rid of that."

A shudder went down his spine as gentle fingers ran over his wings. "They _are_ beautiful."

Percy ducked his head at that and remained silent. The touch grew firmer as Thanatos carded through Percy's feathers, sorting them. He started tugging on the loose ones and it did hurt some as Thanatos worked on the knots. Even though it hurt, it was still a huge relief every time Thanatos managed to loosen a knot. Loose feathers fell left and right and Percy found himself absentmindedly gathering them and turning them over in his hand with a thoughtful look.

"Keep the feathers", advised Thanatos, his voice smooth and warm. "I know not many winged omegas, but they keep the feathers to build their nests when they go into heat."

"Good to know", hummed Percy, shuddering again.

Thanatos' touch grew firmer, digging deeper as he finished up with the larger feathers. As he sorted through the smaller, softer plum of Percy's feathers, the son of Poseidon couldn't help but gasp. This really did feel rather intense, the way Thanatos basically massaged Percy's wings. For the first time in two weeks, the wings finally stopped hurting as Thanatos relieved the aches. The more the pain lessened, the more Percy started to enjoy the massage. It was heavenly to feel Thanatos' hands on him like that and after a while, Percy couldn't keep but moan at the touch. His eyes widened in embarrassment as he noticed he was rock-hard in his pants and that it also became uncomfortably wet down there too thanks to his omegan slick. He was aroused.

"S—Shit", hissed Percy embarrassed, hiding his face in his hands.

"It's alright, little one", assured Thanatos gently. "As I said; our wings are sensitive. Ideally, the grooming is reserved to the mates. You don't need to be embarrassed, particularly since it's your first time being groomed, Perseus. Just relax and let me take care of your wings."

Percy wanted to protest, but the massage just kept getting better, the sensation as Thanatos dug his fingers in close to where the wings met Percy's back. Thanatos was thorough, not missing an inch of wing. Soon enough, Percy was moaning with abandon, head thrown back as he enjoyed this completely new sensation. When Thanatos made a triumphant sound, Percy turned a little.

"Your wings can secrete a clear fluid that keeps them shiny and can protect them from minor injuries", explained Thanatos. "It can just be hard to get the glands working."

Percy shuddered and then whimpered as Thanatos rubbed the spots he had just dubbed glands. He was so hard that his cock was leaking pre-cum, leaving an embarrassing strain on his pants. Though Percy wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing his boxers anyway, considering the slick. His ass was clenching down on nothing, greedy for the one whose fingers were working such magic on him. Closing his eyes, Percy tried very hard not to think about it all. Thanatos started working his way down again, supposedly to spread the fluid all over the wings. Percy moaned loudly when Thanatos started working the glands again and without his control, Percy came. In his pants. Like a teen with no control at all. Percy blushed furiously, hiding his face in his hands.

"It's alright, Perseus", assured Thanatos once more. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. This is your first time experiencing your wings; of course it's overwhelming."

"You are _way_ too chill, dude", muttered Percy.

"Taking that as a compliment", chuckled Thanatos. "There. All done. Come."

"Gimme a sec", huffed Percy, still catching his breath from his sudden and overwhelming orgasm.

Thanatos waited patiently until Percy got up and followed him over to the mirror. He gasped surprised. His wings really were beautiful. All feathers were straightened – something they hadn't been since day one – and they were super-shiny. They looked like cut sapphires.

"See. Beautiful. As I said", smiled Thanatos pleased, stepping up behind Percy.

"T—Thanks", whispered Percy. "This... does look better. Feels better too. The itching is gone."

"You should do a grooming session every evening; it won't be as overwhelming or intense then either, because tonight I had quite a lot of knots to work through. Normally, it is a simple straightening of unruly feathers", stated Thanatos. "I will come and help again, if you want."

"That'd be... really great", nodded Percy, looking at Thanatos in awe.

"Now, it's... pretty early and I'm assuming that you are not already awake, but rather 'still awake', so I think for now, let me help you with your sleeping problem", offered Thanatos.

"Gonna sing me a lullaby?", asked Percy teasingly.

The teasing smile died down when Thanatos came to stand in front of him, grasping Percy's shoulders and looking him deep in the eyes. Percy could get lost in those eyes.

"Breath with me. Slow and deep. You need to relax and focus on your wings. Their weight, the muscles, where they connect with your body. Do you feel them?", asked Thanatos.

"Y—Yeah", nodded Percy slowly, unsure where this is going.

"And now imagine pulling a... blanket over them. Hiding them. You're strong, I know you can bend the Mist that much", continued Thanatos. "Pull the Mist over them, surround them. That's it."

Percy gasped strangled and shuddered a little as a heavy weight was lifted from his back. He collapsed forward right into Thanatos' strong arms. The Death God held him tight and safe.

"Oh gods, this is so much better", groaned Percy, slowly rolling his shoulders. "But... how..."

"Magic, Perseus", chuckled Thanatos, carefully maneuvering Percy back to the bed. "The Mist turns the wings invisible and intangible. They're still there; you just can't see or feel them."

"Aweso—ome. Tell your sister she rocks", grunted Percy as he collapsed backward onto his bed.

"I will tell Hecate you said so", smiled Thanatos fondly. "But before you you fall asleep, you should at least remove your jeans... and maybe change your... underwear..."

"M not wearing underwear", hummed Percy. "You're right about the jeans though."

Thanatos choked on his attempt to breath as he heard those words. He blinked at the cute omega who was obviously not as innocent and sweet as Thanatos had originally thought. Then again, there must be a reason why the omega's name was in all the gods' mouths.

"I will return later today. Sleep now", whispered Thanatos gently.

/break\

Over the following week, Thanatos came every night after lights out. He would appear in Percy's cabin and then he would gently straighten Percy's feathers and groom him. The first two times, Percy still hadn't been able to control himself and not just come from the firm, intense touch. By now, Percy had grown accustomed enough to both his wings and Thanatos' touch to keep himself in check and keep it down to a raging boner instead of coming untouched undone.

Thanatos taught Percy to control the Mist enough to hide his wings and unveil them at his own account without Thanatos having to direct him through it. Thanatos also taught him how to care for his wings on his own without Thanatos – though of course that was impossible for the outside of the wings where he couldn't reach. But the inside, Percy could by now clean up and untwist by himself.

It was really stupid, but Thanatos taught him simple things like to spread his wings and to fold them. Just general movement because Percy had no idea how to navigate them. Thanatos even set up some courses for him to walk through without knocking anything over – and that was when Percy noticed just how hard it was to just walk with those stupid things. Walking. He had to learn how to _walk_ with those stupid things and it was just so utterly frustrating.

"You're doing good, little Bluebird", whispered Thanatos in that gentle, praising way of his.

Percy heaved a shaky breath, eyes closing as Thanatos started caressing his blue wings. The wings twitched in reply to the touch and Percy tried to scoot closer without moving. Smiling amused, Thanatos scooted closer to pull Percy's head into his lap. A content sigh escaped Percy as he got to use the muscular, comfy thigh as a pillow. Opening his eyes, he looked up at the god.

"I knocked it over. Again. I feel like a helpless toddler", growled Percy.

"You're a helpless hatchling", offered Thanatos teasingly. "And that's alright. Your wings are still new to you. You can't expect to grow two new limbs and be able to soar the sky within a day."

"...But you will teach me how to fly, right?", asked Percy hopefully.

"Of course, little Bluebird", assured Thanatos gently, caressing Percy's wings. "But for now, we need for you to grow fully aware of them. As in; walking without knocking stuff over. You need to grow accustomed to them before you can fly."

"It's okay", sighed Percy frustrated and closed his eyes, snuggling up more to the god. "At least it means you'll spend more time with me... that's a plus."

The alpha stared down at him in stunned silent. Not that Percy noticed because he drifted off to sleep, snuggled up to Thanatos. Thanatos gulped hard. This omega was _dangerous_. He was drawing Thanatos in like the siren he apparently was. Thanatos couldn't help but be drawn to Percy and he was ready to follow the omega everywhere, even into deadly cliffs.

The scary part? A siren's powers didn't even work on a god. It was all Percy.

/break\

"Uhm. Can we go back to grooming? O—Or maybe walking? Walking was good."

Thanatos smiled fondly as he watched the nervous omega. "Perseus, you're ready. And you wanted to fly. A week ago, you were whining about having to learn how to walk instead of fly. Now I'm offering and you're jittery. That is rather... untypical for you, the boy who charged at Ares when he was twelve and dove head-first into Tartarus to save your best friend."

"That was different. That was in... fights", muttered Percy with a glower. "And the past couple attempts at flight had me down on my ass right away. It hurt, okay? I'm just... suspicious."

"You'll fly", assured Thanatos, resting a firm hand on Percy's shoulder. "And if you stumble, I will be right there with you and I will catch you. I will not let you fall."

Percy's heart warmed at that, cheeks flushing. The past two weeks of having Thanatos here daily, teaching him how to use his wings, helping him get used to his wings, it had been very nice. Percy had grown very fond of Thanatos. Okay, that was a lie. His slight "Holy shit, that's the hottest god I ever saw"-crush that he had since freeing the chained god had grown into real feelings. Thanatos' gentle touch, soft words, caring nature, the way the Death God took this time to help Percy.

"You say that so easily", huffed Percy with the smallest pout.

"Do you trust me?", asked Thanatos honestly, offering Percy a hand.

Percy's heart beat faster as he stared at the god. "Did you just use a line from a Disney movie on me?" At the blank stare Thanatos offered him, Percy shook his head. "No, sorry, that's silly. You probably don't even know-"

"I mean, I can show you the world, if you'd like", interrupted Thanatos mischievously.

"Oh my gosh, you know _Aladdin_ ", sputtered Percy wide-eyed.

"Yes, we gods do watch TV", chuckled Thanatos. "Well, now? Do you trust me?"

"Yes", replied Percy without missing a beat.

This time, it was Thanatos' turn to pause for a moment and regard the omega, before shaking it off and smiling. "Then come. I promise, I got you. I will not let you fall."

Percy was still nervous. Sure, Thanatos had spent the past week teaching him the theory, but flying in itself was kind of not a very Poseidon thing to do. But he did trust Thanatos. Taking a deep, calming breath, Percy flapped his wings. Under Thanatos' guidance and watchful eyes did Percy take off. He yelped as his feet were without any hold to the ground. Thanatos wrapped his strong arms around Percy's waist, holding him steady. Percy gladly clung onto Thanatos' upper arms, enjoying the way those firm muscles felt under his hands. Thanatos was flapping his wings slowly, urging Percy on to copy and Percy did so. They flew higher and higher.

"Can I let go of you, little Bluebird?", asked Thanatos gently.

"...Maybe?", mumbled Percy unsure.

"I will catch you if you fall", promised Thanatos once more before Percy nodded.

Percy did sack down a little, though then he flapped his wings harder and caught up to Thanatos again. After a little while, he was flying freely next to Thanatos, laughing at how good it felt. They flew for an hour before exhaustion took Percy over – his wings weren't used to this kind of exercise just yet and it was going to take some time to get them used to it.

"You'll be sore tomorrow", warned Thanatos. "Your wings aren't used to carrying your weight just yet. And we'll slowly work up to longer flights, okay?"

"As long as you keep coming around, that sounds good", nodded Percy with a small smile as they touched down on top of his cabin's roof. "Thank you. For teaching me all this stuff."

"Little Bluebird", whispered Thanatos softly as he curled his fingers around Percy's chin to make him look up. "I will not stop coming to see you after you learned how to fly."

"You... won't?", asked Percy, unable to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

"We... winged beings, we have a strong sense of comradeship. Family. _Flock_ ", elaborated Thanatos gently. "You don't have a flock. I will not leave you on your own. You have a place in my flock."

"You can't make promises like that. Your flock, they're _gods_ ", argued Percy with a frown.

"Hypnos, Thanatos, Nemesis and Eros are already in some form intrigued by you. So is Eris. She's dying to meet you. Olethros, he is a bit of a pain, but you are used to those", replied Thanatos. "My siblings would not deny me if I asked them for you to join us. And neither will the others."

"Tell me about them", prompted Percy as he sat down on his bed with a groan. "Ouch..."

"Let me massage them", requested Thanatos, motioning at the wings.

"Ye—es. Work your magical fingers on me", groaned Percy happily.

"Eros is a bit of a trickster. At least when it comes to love-life. He's... not as innocent as Aphrodite, who just wishes to meddle. He can be vindictive, if he wants to be. Olethros too, he's the dark moment before death, you see. Nemesis is very balanced in nature, calculating. She never does something without first seeing all possible outcomes. Hypnos, my twin-brother, he is... mostly asleep, if I'm being honest. The poor guy has a serious coffee-addiction even though it doesn't work well for him. Morpheus is a dreamer, not just by powers. He spent so much time inside the beautiful dreams of people that he always thrives for something better. Eris is a trickster too, in her own rights. She finds delight in pranking people and causing trouble. I think the two of you might get along quite well", answered Thanatos obediently as he worked through Percy's tense wing-muscles. "Aside from me and my siblings, there are others in our flock. Nike and her siblings."

"Wait, Nike has siblings?", asked Percy surprised. "I mean. Winged siblings?"

"Cratus, Bia and Zelus", replied Thanatos with a nod. "Cratus and Bia are gods of strength. Zelus, he's... envious, but also the god of rivalry. Him and Nemesis are particularly close friends, you see. And then there are the eight winds. Boreas and his siblings."

"...Eight?", echoed Percy suspiciously.

"North, East, West and South", nodded Thanatos. "North West, South West, North East and South East. Though Apeliotes, Caicias, Lips and Skiron do seem to always stand in the eternal shadow of Boreas, Zephyrus, Eurus and Notus, I suppose."

"I didn't know there were that many winged gods in _our_ pantheon", grunted Percy surprised.

"Mh", grunted Thanatos in confirmation. "And you will fit right in."

"Sure. A group of gods and _I_ will fit right in", snorted Percy.

"Oh, you will, little Bluebird", assured Thanatos seriously.

/break\

Thanatos was right. Percy really did fit right in with the flock of gods. Eris and Nike in particular became good friends to Percy within the shortest time, though he was also fond of Morpheus and Zephyrus. But his favorite was still Thanatos. And Percy found himself immensely grateful that even though Percy had now become part of the flock, Thanatos still singled him out and helped him. Thanatos was still the one to groom him, even when they did it in a flock-setting (Percy was immensely glad that he by now had control of the boner-problem. It still sent shivers down his spine when Thanatos touched his wings, but he got better at controlling it).

"So, when are you and Thanatos finally tying the knot? Literally", asked Eris bored.

She was laying on Percy's bed, her legs stretched out up against the wall and her head hanging over the edge of his bed. Percy was really very fond of the goddess of strife and discord. He was also very comfortable with her, leading to the two of them being curled together and watching _My Little Pony_ – Eris was a huge fan of Discord and Pinkie Pie, unsurprisingly. Platonic flock-cuddles were apparently a very important thing, particularly among omegas. And since their flock didn't have many omegas, Eris was more than happy to accept Percy.

"Shut up", mumbled Percy defensively, before pausing. "Wait. Say... who's your alpha?"

"Oh, sure. I don't get to tease you but you get to ask me such questions?", chuckled Eris.

"Sorry. I just read a lot about your kids. You got _a lot_ of kids. But not a single one of them has a dad stated anywhere?", grunted Percy with a frown, looking at his friend.

"That's because those records were made by humans. And humans hate what they don't understand. Back in the day, male omegas and female alphas were... just erased from history", replied Eris, her voice unusually soft as she focused on the screen. "Pinkie Pie reminds me of my alpha, a little bit. Pink and bubbly and constantly filled with optimism."

"Oh. So... your alpha is female. Who is it?", asked Percy curiously, sitting up a little. "Tell me!"

Eris chuckled amused as she too turned a little to regard him. "I like you, Jackson."

"Ye—eah. I know. Everybody adores me. Now share your gossip", ordered Percy playfully.

"My polar opposite. Harmonia", replied Eris with the faintest blush on her pale cheeks.

Her dark eyes sparkled as she said her alpha's name and Percy had to smile a little. "Daw. Badass leather-clad goddess of strife, turning into a teen-girl with hearts in her eyes. Cute."

"You're such a brat", snorted Eris and shook her head.

"It's part of my charms. So, discord and harmony, huh?", grinned Percy.

"Yeah. That's why my kids don't have an 'official' father, because history erased the love between a female omega and her female alpha", shrugged Eris with a far-off look. "You're lucky, you know. To live now. You _are_ the savior of Olympus. No one will ever take that away from you. You are a celebrated hero. Back in the old days, you would have never even gotten the chance. Omegas in general would have never been heroes, but male omegas? Should not even be."

"I know", hummed Percy softly, returning his attention back to the screen. "So, are you trying to subtly tell me that opposites attract and that just because I'm a demigod with a short attention-span who keeps getting into trouble and is overly rude, I could still stand a chance with the charming, well-mannered god of death, huh...?"

"Sure. Let's go with that", nodded Eris with a crooked grin.

"...Do you really think he'd want me?", asked Percy a little unsure. "I mean, he's been insanely helpful and sweet and amazing and he introduced me to you guys, but..."

"He's head over heels for you. Eros and his minions have written ballads about it", snorted Eris.

"Uhm... Minions? Oh. The Erotes. I dunno if they like that nickname", snickered Percy.

Percy had occasionally met them on their flights. They were rather secluded and preferred to only stick to themselves instead of the larger godly flock. Eris grinned broadly at him and winked.

/break\

Thanatos stood in front of Percy's cabin, gently cradling a black rose. He had found it in front of his own room today, with a small note attached to it. _To the best alpha I can imagine. - Your Bluebird_.

"So... you plan on staying out there all day or do you wanna come in?", asked Percy amused.

Thanatos was startled out of his thoughts and looked up at the omega. "I'm sorry. I was... distracted. I found your present, though I am highly concerned by the idea of you sneaking into Tartarus to leave a single flower at my doorstep, Perseus."

"Your sister delivered it for me", assured Percy fondly. "But it's sweet that you worry."

"Ah. Eris. Good", nodded Thanatos a little relieved. "So, uhm. The flower, it is... nice. But..."

"It's an invitation for courting", replied Percy before Thanatos could stumble over the question.

"Ah. I... suspected", nodded Thanatos, now a little stiffly.

"...You don't want to?", whispered Percy with a crestfallen look on his face.

"No! Little Bluebird, I've never met an omega like you. I'm afraid I don't know if I am a worthy enough alpha for you", admitted Thanatos, mighty wings twitching behind him.

"...Seriously?", asked Percy stunned, blinking a couple of times. "But... You're the best alpha I ever met. You're honorable and gentle and kind and well-mannered and seriously if my mom met you she'd probably be swooning because you're like the poster-boy of son-in-laws. You're caring and sweet in a way I never experienced. Not from an alpha. Not like that. I... can't imagine a better man than you, a better alpha than you. I just... want you."

"Are you... certain about that?", asked Thanatos unsure.

"Ye—es. Very", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "You're amazing. I wanna keep you, Thany."

"I... would like to keep you too, Perseus", whispered Thanatos with a small smile.

"Then start courting me", ordered Percy with a broad grin.

"As you wish, my little Bluebird", chuckled Thanatos with a slight bow.

/break\

"I approve of this courting", hummed Eris around a mouthful of muffin.

She had shown up in the middle of the night, as she tended to do. And she found the left-over muffins from today's courting present. Thanatos was basically drowning Percy in gifts. And Percy kind of really loved it? Especially since those muffins were actually home-made.

"You ate more of my gifts than _I_ did. Even Rachel has more decency than you", huffed Percy.

"Your Rachel is just a mere mortal", countered Eris, stuffing her face even more. "I am a goddess. And I know how good my brother is at baking. He learned from Hestia, you know."

"Aw, that's cute", grinned Percy softly.

"Mhmh. He spends a lot of time in the underworld with Hades, after all. And so does Hestia", nodded Eris. "So, how long until I can call you brother, little trickster?"

Percy offered her a lopsided grin. "I mean, mom is really happy with my choice. She literally swooned when Thanatos bowed and said ma'am to her. And I'm really happy about this."

"Then move it along", urged Eris on, rolling her eyes. "Morpheus already picked the curtains for your bed. Literally. He made them as a present to welcome you to the family, they will keep your nightmares away. We all do know that you're still suffering from your involuntary stay in Tartarus and we're skeptical about how much you'll adjust to voluntarily staying in Tartarus."

Percy nodded awkwardly. He knew they all lived in the Night Mansion in Tartarus and it did make him nervous. But he also knew that he wanted this. Thanatos made him feel happy and content and taken care of in a way no one ever had. And by now, Thanatos' siblings had become his family.

/break\

"You are truly beautiful like this", whispered Thanatos, voice dark.

He was naked and leaning over Percy. Percy's heart was beating in his rib-cage. They were finally going to consume their mating. They were in Thanatos' room – no, their room, because over the past months of courting and before that being flock, Percy had brought more and more stuff to this room. So here they were, naked and together, wings spread out. Just like Percy's legs. The omega was already wet with slick as Thanatos gently worked three fingers into him. The god's other hand was fisted into Percy's feathers, pressing down on all the right spots and tugging just on the verge of pain but oh so overwhelmingly pleasurable. His wings were producing as much slick as his hole, his cock straining up against his stomach. Thanatos' fingers brushed Percy's prostate just as Thanatos' _other_ fingers worked their way into the muscles of Percy's wings in just the right way and with a drawn-out moan did Percy come without either of them even touching his dick.

"I missed this", growled Thanatos, voice dark. "I loved the way you so easily came simply from me touching your wings. It was highly disappointing when you got more used to your wings and lost that sensitivity to my touch... I wanted to do this for months. Have you come apart beneath me from my fingers on your wings alone. Naked and beautiful. My lovely little Bluebird."

Percy just panted and gasped. "S—Sure... Yeah. Great. Gimme your dick now."

Thanatos laughed, a beautiful warm sound, as he flipped Percy over onto all four. Percy spread his wings out teasingly and while Thanatos eased his way in, he could not keep from running his fingers through the beautiful, shiny, blue feathers. He loved his omega's wings. They were the most beautiful wings Thanatos had ever seen. He dug into the soft feathers deeper, making Percy whimper. Those beautiful wings were so wonderfully sensitive. Gently, Thanatos reached forward with his own wings and caressed Percy's sides as he started fucking his omega. Percy's wings tensed, at both the thrusts and the caress of his wings.

"I want you to come again for me", stated Thanatos, fingers twisting the feathers just at the joints. "Just from my cock and my touch on your beautiful wings, my little omega."

All Percy could do at that was whimper softly. His alpha knew exactly how to handle him. What to say and do to completely make Percy come apart. The feeling of Thanatos' fingers working their way through his feathers was still one of the most beautiful feelings ever. Not to mention, Thanatos' cock stretching him and filling him like that was pretty insanely good too.

"T—Thany", whimpered Percy, bucking back against Thanatos in just the right way.

It caused Thanatos to hit Percy's prostate right on. And Thanatos caught on with that, by reading the drawn-out whine from Percy as pure, intense pleasure. So he tugged on the feathers in just that right way that made Percy howl and come hard against the sheets on the bed. Thanatos groaned darkly at the tightening feeling of Percy's muscles, his knot swelling in reply to that. With a stutter did he come too, filling his omega up while his knot swelled to the max. Percy whimpered in a beautifully broken way as Thanatos stretched him like that and locked them together.

"My beautiful little omega", whispered Thanatos gently as he bent over Percy.

He grasped Percy's neck with his teeth and marked him. Percy was still trying to catch his breath as the two of them lowered themselves onto the bed, Thanatos spooning his omega, his arms tightly around Percy's waist to hold him close. Carefully, Thanatos spread his wings over the both of them as a warm, soft blanket. Percy started gently caressing Thanatos' wings as he snuggled back against his alpha until the both of them fell asleep in each other's arms and warmth.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This was a lot of fun, because I enjoyed diving a bit more into the gods. I honestly didn't know there were THAT many winged gods in Greek mythology. Never really focused on their physical appearance. It's cool. Also really love that I got to write one of my favorite goddesses - Eris!  
_

 _Not to mention, I don't know, but it always vexes me that people randomly grow wings and bahm, they instantly know how to navigate them and even how to fly. Like... training? Gaining muscle-control? Adjusting to the new limbs? No? Nothing?_

 _The next story is going to feature Hephaestus, badass!Percy and dragons :D_


	30. HephaestusPercy - Queen of Dragons

PJatO || Hephaercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Queen of Dragons || Hephaercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Queen of Dragons

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, fluff, found (dragon) families

Main Pairing: Hephaestus/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Character: Hephaestus

Own Dragon Characters: Pyrrhus, Snowflake, Blueberry, Daenerys

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Hephaestus, the god of volcanoes and fire, was also the guard of dragons. Alas, there are more than just fire-dragons and he has always had a bit of a problem with the ice-bound creatures hiding in the ocean. It was a pain having to gather them up and deal with them. Until there is someone else suddenly rounding up ice-dragons, baffling Hephaestus with his beauty and grace and sass.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Queen of Dragons_

Hephaestus sat straight on his dragon, watching with wide eyes in quiet awe. It was quite the sight to behold, after all. A flock of ice-dragons, darkening the sky as they emerged from the ocean and headed straight toward the sunny sky. Hephaestus stared and watched.

Ice-dragons were a pain to tame. Though that might also be a personal problem of Hephaestus'.

After all, Hephaestus was the god of fire. Among other duties. And his duties entailed the care of dragons, because they were sort of his 'pets'. In the same way hellhounds were Hades'. And Hephaestus very much got along with the fire-dragons. They _were_ his. The problem were the ice-bound ones. They were too air-born for the sea to feel responsible, they were too dragon for Khione to have mercy on the ice-creatures and take responsibility. And they were too ice and water-bound for Hephaestus. Alas, dragons were his so he had to take care of them – or so said his mother.

They were wild and stubborn and saw him and his fire as a reason to rebel. Like disobedient teens going 'Dad, you don't understand us anyway'. Literally. He had never gotten them all to properly obey him before. Yet here they were, in a flock, all of them flying in formation. Hephaestus was pretty sure he had missed something here, because they didn't do that.

"Woo-hoo!"

Hephaestus startled and so did Pyrrhus beneath him, crooning confused. Absentmindedly, Hephaestus patted his dragon's cheek, urging the large lizard on to follow the clearly human yelp. It had come from the head of the flock, but that was impossible, was it? Pyrrhus purred and lifted up, keeping beneath the flock and following the leader. Whoever that was.

The ice-dragons landed on a snowy island and Hephaestus caught a glimpse on the leader. A large, sapphire-blue dragon, a truly majestic creature. It easily towered as high as Pyrrhus. And then Hephaestus spotted the human sitting on top of the sapphire-blue dragon.

"I'll be damned. Percy Jackson", grunted Hephaestus stunned.

No one had seen Percy Jackson in two years. After the Giant War, he had just disappeared. Not truly disappeared, the gods knew that Percy's friends and family knew where he was – but he kept out of the gods' reach. He was done being their pawn. And Hephaestus understood the sentiment.

Percy Jackson was a vision to behold. His skin was tanned from spending a lot of time outside, blue tattoos and scars from encounters with dragons covering it. He wore black leather-pants and a tight-fitted hoodie in dark-blue. His hair reached past his shoulders a little, small braids in them decorated with dragon-teeth and feathers from the feathered dragons that roamed the more exotic islands. Blue strands every now and again, catching the light in his hair. There was a carefree smile on Percy's face as he caressed the sapphire-blue dragon. Suddenly, his head snapped up and his sea-green eyes seemed to pierce right into Hephaestus' soul.

"How... did you find me here?", asked Percy wearily.

The two dragons flanking Percy's sapphire-blue one straightened up and stepped forward in a protective manner, hackles raised. Both of them were white, though one had the slightest ice-blue hue to it. Pyrrhus growled and sat up straighter in reply to the challenge.

"I didn't mean to find _you_ ", grunted Hephaestus annoyed. "I'm here for the dragons. Dragons are part of my realm. I am the one taking care of them."

"You're fire. They're ice. Doesn't seem very... clever", drawled Percy doubtfully.

"It's not a good match, but you try arguing with my father and mother", huffed Hephaestus. "'I don't care, I just want the dragons taken care of!'. The better question is: What are _you_ doing here?"

The omega tilted his head curiously, patting the flank of the blue dragon and calming him, as well as the two white ones, down. Percy Jackson was a dragon tamer. Hephaestus couldn't believe it.

"Will you join me for tea?", asked Percy casually. "We can talk then."

And in a bout of insanity, Hephaestus nodded. "Lead the way, Percy Jackson."

Percy grinned and whistled. The flock of dragons remained, only the blue and the two white ones took off. Hephaestus signaled for Pyrrhus to follow them. It was only a short way before they reached an ice-palace. A literal ice-palace. It looked like a fairy tale castle from a Disney movie, only that it was entirely made of ice. Its gates were high and tall enough for the dragons to easily walk in. Everything was made for the dragons to fit in easily.

"I left the states, as you and the rest of Olympus know", started Percy when he climbed off his dragon. "Thank you, Blueberry. I'll bring you a treat in a minute. Why don't you stay and make Hephaestus' companion feel right at home?"

"Blueberry? You take one of the fiercest creatures in existence and name it Blueberry?", asked Hephaestus startled, staring at Percy's back while following him into the kitchen.

"Yup. The white one's called Snowflake. And the one with the blue underbelly is Daenerys", replied Percy with a bright smile. "I got others named Jack Frost and Forget-me-not and Titanic. I tried keeping it... varied. Why? What's your friend called?"

It somehow warmed Hephaestus' heart that Percy referred to the dragon as a friend. "Pyrrhus."

"...Yeah, you don't get to talk to me about creativity", snorted Percy amused.

"Tell me what is going on here", requested Hephaestus as he sat down at the ice-table.

"I left. Because I was tired. The gods kept coming back with more and more requests. I'm done. Someone else shall take over. I just want... peace. And I was tired of entitled alphas thinking that making me submit to them would be a badge of honor. That I was a trophy to be acquired by an alpha and that the alpha would then gain my 'fame and fortune'. I'm done with _society_. So I left to travel. When I was in Iceland, I met Blueberry. He was hurt and I nursed him back to health. He stuck around after he was healed. A few weeks later, we met Snowflake and after him, we ran into Daenerys. And before I knew what was happening, I was the Queen of Dragons."

Hephaestus froze in his seat. "The Queen of Dragons is real. Y—You are... but..."

He had heard of the Queen of Dragons. An omega leading a flock of dragons. But Hephaestus had thought it to either be a rumor or that Khione might have finally stepped up and taken charge of the ice-dragons. That Percy Jackson was the Queen of Dragons was... hard to believe. Then again, here he was, standing before Hephaestus, clad in leather and scars from dragon-claws.

"Yu—up", chimed Percy with a broad grin while making tea in the kitchen.

Hephaestus wasn't even going to question how the hearth worked considering this castle was made of ice. Though from the blue look of the fire, he guessed dragon-magic came into play here.

"So you took over the ice-dragons", grunted Hephaestus and leaned back in his chair.

"Daenerys tells me that there is 'the grumpy man who reeks of fire' who usually takes care of them and I figured I could do that better", shrugged Percy, handing him a cup of tea. "No offense."

"None taken. But why? And how did you create this castle?", asked Hephaestus with a frown.

Smiling brightly, the omega turned around and waved one hand, snowflakes dancing around it. "I've been honing my skills in the past two years. I control water. All ice really is is really-really cold water. I learned to control the temperature on water. I can freeze it. Can turn the rain I control into snow that I can control as well. I'm way more powerful than most other demigods, you know."

"Oh, I know that", whispered Hephaestus lowly. "But why help the dragons?"

"What kind of question is that?", asked Percy with a frown. "Dragons are awesome and after I already made three friends, I figured why the hell not. So I found a new family."

"You're... strange, Percy Jackson", mused Hephaestus as he sipped on his tea.

"Don't tell the other Olympians where I am. I don't need anyone to try and load quests on me again", warned Percy seriously, frowning. "You need to promise me that."

"I swear on the River Styx that no one will learn from me where you are", agreed Hephaestus.

"Great", grinned Percy. "So... You can, you know, go home? I got this covered."

"I can see that", chuckled Hephaestus, feeling strangely fond of the boy.

/break\

The image of Percy riding a dragon never left Hephaestus and he found himself seeking out the cold areas, even though they made him feel weak – even more so when they laid outside of the gods' reach. He claimed it was to make sure Percy treated the mighty beasts right and knew what he was doing, but within the first three encounters it became abundantly clear that Percy had earned his title as the Queen of Dragons. Most of the times then, it became races between Pyrrhus and Blueberry, Hephaestus gladly chasing the blue dragon carrying the pretty omega.

And that was wherein the problem laid. Percy Jackson was a pretty omega, tending and caring for the dragons that should be Hephaestus' charges. Percy was beautiful as he cared for the dragons. He had befriended the mighty beasts most other demigods would view as monsters.

"You're more beautiful than Aphrodite", whispered Hephaestus without even meaning to.

Percy was seated opposite him at the bonfire, the fishes they had caught grilling over the fire. Daenerys was curled together protectively around Percy, Percy gently caressing her face. The fire was illuminating Percy's face, his eyes sparkling with the smile on his face and truly, in that moment Hephaestus would swear he had never seen anything as beautiful as Percy.

"Mh. Dunno if being compared to the ex is a compliment", drawled Percy teasingly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't... I'm not good at those... things", grumbled Hephaestus grumpily.

Snowflake cooed and licked Hephaestus' cheek, making Percy laugh. "I noticed, Heph. You really aren't very good at the whole flirting thing. You've been staring at me longingly for weeks now, awkwardly showing up at my campsite and grumpily declaring that you wanna keep tabs on me and the dragons. It's kinda cute how awkward you are at this."

"I don't... usually talk with omegas", muttered Hephaestus displeased. "Or interact with them at all. Omegas don't like me. Pretty omegas like you... even less. Look at my ex."

"Well", drawled Percy, eyes dark and hooded as he smiled. "I'm not Aphrodite. I look for more than just good looks, you know. I look for a good heart in an alpha. And even though you're a grumpy grump who grumps a lot, you're very... kind to those you consider yours. Your automatons. Your dragons. I'm pretty sure you'd be a sweet and gentle alpha to your omega." Hephaestus stared at the omega in surprise, prompting Percy to laugh softly. "You really are kind of adorable. Look, you kept your promise. You've been... respecting me. You didn't try to take my dragons away from me. I... I actually enjoy your company. A lot. Which is strange for me, considering that I chose to run away from the gods. But you've always been different. You've always been shunned and used by the gods too. They don't really want you around, but they want the weapons you forge. I know that feeling. Half the time, I felt like an outcast and yet everyone wanted me to save the day."

"What are you saying, Percy?", inquired Hephaestus with a frown.

"I'm saying that all I _want_ is to be happy. I am happy with my dragons. I'd be... willing to see if _you_ could make me even happier", stated Percy simply, both eyebrows raised. "What about you?"

/2 Years Later\

The wild and untamable sea and the uncontrolled brash fire. They truly were a match. And when they soared through the sky together, a true song of fire and ice, Percy with his ice-dragons and Hephaestus with his fire-dragons, then they knew they were invincible. The king and queen of dragons. What had started awkward had turned into a warm and easy relationship. And as they became mates, Percy could finally return to the US without fearing to become a pawn again for he was a god's consort, he was a god himself now. The god of dragons. Hephaestus' fire-dragons too took gladly to their new 'mommy'. And Zeus had fast learned not to provoke Blueberry, for that dragon above all others was fiercely protective of Percy. So not even Zeus himself got to argue about Hephaestus' choice in mate. Granted, it wasn't easy. Percy preferred living with his ice-dragons in the palace he had built himself, while Hephaestus loved his forges. But they had found a perfect middle ground, the perfect home for the both of them and their dragons.

"I love our island", hummed Percy as they touched down on the sandy beach.

It was _their_ island. The island where they had raised their own shared home, a volcano housing the new forges of Hephaestus, but also mountains high enough to be covered in snow. Percy's dragons lived in those mountains, Hephaestus' lived in the volcano. Percy enjoyed the beach and Hephaestus enjoyed his forges. Poseidon had raised this island, as a present for Percy for his mating ceremony. It was a glamoured island off the coast of New York and thanks to some weather-magic, the mountains were always covered in snow despite the sunny climate at the beach.

"And I love you", stated Hephaestus as he came to follow his mate.

Percy laughed softly as his alpha wrapped an arm around Percy's waist. They did make quite the pair. Turning around to face Hephaestus, Percy wrapped his arms around the strong neck of his mate and pulled the grumpy blacksmith down into a deep, slow kiss. A primal growl escaped Hephaestus and he wrapped his arms even tighter around Percy's slim waist.

"So... What are we going to name the babies?", asked Percy eagerly.

Hephaestus coughed awkwardly. "You know I leave this up to you, but I would prefer if you'd stop referring to _every_ dragon-egg hatching as our baby, because the jibes from Olympus are intense. You _are_ an omega and I _am_ your alpha. Your father in particular has been giving me a hard time."

"Aw. Does he try to protect my virtue?", grinned Percy amused.

"More the opposite. He keeps complaining about grandchildren", drawled Hephaestus.

He smirked a little at the blush coloring his omega's face. Percy was still so young and they had all of eternity. For now, Hephaestus was more than content with their scaly adopted family. With them and with his mate, of course. Percy smiled as he snuggled up to Hephaestus. Yes, content.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This one was a lot of fun! I love exploring the extend of Percy's powers and it really ought to be true that he can control ice and snow, with a bit more training. Also; dragons ;D  
_

 _Next story up will feature Hermes... being tricked by his fellow trickster-gods who are way tired of him mooning over Percy Jackson, so they decide to "help out" a little!_


	31. HermesPercy - The Trickster's Stolen Hea

PJatO || Hercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Trickster's Stolen Heart || Hercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Trickster's Stolen Heart

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, fluff, crossdressing, tricksters are awful matchmakers

Main Pairing: Hermes/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Hermes, Loki, Seth, Gwyddion fab Don

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Hermes isn't ready to admit to Percy that Percy stole his heart, so his friends decide to intervene.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _The Trickster's Stolen Heart_

Hermes was torn between giving Loki, Seth and Gwyddion the biggest Christmas present ever this year, or tricking them into the biggest, most disastrous prank possible. Jury was still out on that.

Hermes was supposed to be this big trickster. One of the big four tricksters. Yet he had allowed the other three to fool him and trick him. The Norse, the Egyptian and the Celt had tricked Hermes.

A glower was etched into Hermes' features as he found himself caught in a trap. "You three think you're so funny, but you really, really aren't."

"I don't know. From my perspective, it _does_ look funny", drawled Loki.

"Absolutely", chuckled Seth next to Loki, one casual arm around Loki's slim waist.

There was a mean sparkle in Seth's eyes, which really wasn't something new. Gwyddion next to them snorted amused and rolled his eyes as the three regarded Hermes in his trap.

"Okay. Fun's over. Let me out", sighed Hermes irritated.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, my dear", chuckled Gwyddion with a mean smirk.

"Ye—eah. You're the damsel in distress in today's episode", agreed Seth.

"So sit tight and wait for your knight in shining armor to save you", smirked Loki.

With that, the three gods just disappeared into thin air and Hermes had a bad foreboding feeling as to where this whole thing was leading. Which brought us back to the beginning. Either the three would receive the best Christmas present ever in thanks, or there would be Hades, Helheim, Duat and Annwn to pay and he would make them regret ever crossing paths with him.

/break\

"I swear", growled a frustrated voice hours later. "Fucking gods. Always getting into some kind of trouble." There was a crunching sound, like something broke, followed by the howl of a monster. "And who has to come and save the day?" A whine from a creature. "Who, I'm asking?!" The sound of breaking bones and something else running off. "Yeah, me. Thanks for not answering." The grumbling person stomped closer, not giving a damn that he echoed through the cave. "I mean, it's not like I had something _better_ to do. Like studying for that history exam I'm going to fail on Monday. Not like I can say 'Sorry, professor, I had to go and save Lord Hermes who got himself abducted by who knows'." Something else died in the face of the demigod's fury. "So. Typical."

Hermes smiled fondly as he listened to the cute demigod ranting to the monsters he was slaying. He easily recognized the voice and now that the demigod was so close, Hermes' nose was flooded with the sweet, alluring scent of strawberries and a sea-breeze. Percy Jackson, as expected.

"My knight in shining armor!", chimed Hermes as Percy rounded the corner.

He had a scowl on his face as he emerged. Hermes' smile softened. Olympus knew he was so gone on the boy. Well, Olympus literally knew, thanks to Aphrodite. But Hermes didn't have the heart – or guts – to tell Percy that the demigod had managed to do the impossible. He had stolen from the god of thieves. He had stolen Hermes' heart. Every time Hermes had run into Percy, he felt himself falling a little for the cheeky demigod. But after everything with Luke, Hermes didn't think he had a right to even ask anything of Percy. Percy was a wonderful person and omega, who deserved better.

"What. The. Fuck", grunted Percy unimpressed as he regarded Hermes in the pink princess dress.

"I fell victim to a prank from three _mediocre_ tricksters", sighed Hermes. "Save me?"

Shaking his head, Percy approached to unlock the cage. "So that's why I had to slay a damn dragon when I entered the cave. Why? I mean, why me? Why can't you gods just... do your pranks among yourselves? Why do I always have to be pulled into your messes..."

Hermes climbed out of the cage and as he was free, he straightened his dress. "Because you're my knight in shining armor. So, thanks for saving me. I could teleport you home."

"...What's going on here, Hermes?", asked Percy suspiciously as he paused. "Knight in shining armor. Damsel in distress. Dragons. What... This isn't just a stupid quest from the gods. This is like a set-up. But I don't get it. Explain. You're an alpha put in a golden cage and a pink dress, so an omega can save you. Is that... your friends' idea of a joke, or what?"

"No!", exclaimed Hermes hastily and shook his head. "Percy. This isn't about someone making fun of you for being an omega and a hero. I know you still get enough of that at camp. I respect you."

"I know", sighed Percy, looking up at Hermes from beneath his long lashes. "I know _you_ do."

"Uhm, thanks?", offered Hermes a little flustered.

"You're like the only god who was always just... nice to me", sighed Percy and ran his fingers through his hair. "So, explain to me why your _friends_ decided to drag me into this."

"Because you stole something from me", sighed Hermes, playing with the pink roses on his dress.

"...It says a lot about how much time I've been spending with your sons that I have legitimately to think about that one", grunted Percy before shaking his head. "No, I haven't stolen from you."

"...That makes me wonder what god you did steal from", mused Hermes intrigued.

"Oh. Hera. We dyed her favorite dress diarrhea brown and stole her favorite brush for Rachel, after all Rachel at least knows how to properly use a brush", smiled Percy brightly. "Now. What are you accusing me of stealing? I swear the Stolls and I only stole from Hera."

"His heart! By Odin's beard, how have you not caught on with that?! You are his knight in shining armor and he is your damsel in distress because you already stole his heart!", called a high-pitched and frustrated voice from the off, before being interrupted by another voice. "Calm down. Leave them be. The two of you promised me to help me prank Merlin."

Percy frowned as he looked around before settling on Hermes' flustered face. "Wait, what?"

"I have... feelings for you, Percy", admitted Hermes. "I know, after everything that happened with Luke, the idea of you wanting anything romantic from me, not to mention me being a god-"

"You did listen to the part where I mentioned that you're the only god who's always been nice to me, right? You do realize that I went on this bogus quest because I was told you needed help. Every other god, I would have flipped off", grunted Percy pointedly, slowly wrapping his arms around Hermes' neck to pull him down. "I like you. A lot. Maybe this quest was worth my time after all."

Hermes smiled brightly as he leaned down to kiss Percy. "My glorious knight in shining armor."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This was fun to write *grins*_

 _Next up in the series is Piper - and a misunderstanding whereas Tristan kinda-sorta assumed Percy was 'more than just a friend' and more like 'my omega' when he booked Piper and Percy one hotel-room in London._


	32. PiperPercy - Hollywood Love Story

PJatO || Pipercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Hollywood Love Story || Pipercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Hollywood Love Story

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: hetero, ABO-verse, fluff, misunderstanding

Main Pairing: Piper/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Piper McLean, Tristan McLean

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Piper and Percy became close friends after the war and so when Tristan invites her over to London for the summer to the set of his current movie and says she can bring one friend, she takes Percy. Tristan, well, he assumes that Percy is 'more than just a friend'.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Hollywood Love Story_

Piper smiled softly as she watched Percy. She was holding his hand, rubbing her thumb soothingly over the back of his hand. Even though he was practically glued to the window, staring down on the world in awe, he was still incredibly nervous about flying, so she held his hand.

"I still think we should have shadow-traveled with Mrs. O'Leary", whispered Percy.

"Sure. But you explain that to my dad", drawled Piper and nudged him.

"Oh! That's the weird Ferris wheel they have at their river!", exclaimed Percy excitedly.

Grinning, Piper scooted closer and rested her chin on his shoulder to look down at the London Eye. When Piper's dad had told her that she could fly over and stay with him on set in London for the summer and that she could, so she wouldn't be bored and alone all the time, take one friend, she had immediately thought of her favorite little Whovian. Sometimes, Piper still marveled at the fact that she and Percy had actually become best friends in the past year since the Giant War had ended. But they were both best friends with Annabeth, so they started hanging out a lot and when Annabeth was busy with some kind of project, Piper and Percy started watching movies together – getting Percy caught up on things he had missed during his months on the streets. Turned out Percy was a Whovian and had missed vital episodes, so Piper allowed him to drag her into it. That was how Piper had learned that Percy was a little obsessed with London, because _Doctor Who_ took place there like 90% of the time – which was just so weird to Piper considering the guy had a time-traveling space-ship that could go to every place and planet it wanted to, yet it kept landing in London. But that was why the idea of London had become Percy's idea of escape. Back when Percy was a little boy, watching Classic _Doctor Who_ reruns curled together with his mom. London had adventures and fun and Percy wanted to go there. So when Piper had the chance to go and to take someone with her, she had to think of little Percy, watching the show in awe and telling his mommy that he wanted to go there some day – and she just couldn't help but invite him along.

"Dad's gonna pick us up from the airport and bring us to the hotel, but he said he'll have to leave then", stated Piper, still her chin on Percy's shoulder, nose close to Percy's neck.

It was not her fault that Percy smelt so enchanting. She was an unmated alpha, he was an unmated omega and he smelt like strawberries and the ocean. Piper loved Percy's scent. Sweet, but not too sweet. Percy hummed softly and leaned against her too. They had grown really close over the past months. Percy had become the one person Piper spent most time with – well, Annabeth was building a Greek city counterpart to New Rome, Jason was off building temples with Nico's shadow-traveling help (and Nico's alpha-cock because let's just be real, Piper knew why Jason had asked the alpha along to begin with. And it was _not_ the easier traveling), Leo was living in New Rome with his alphas Frank and Hazel. Percy was just not very busy and neither was Piper.

"I will kiss the ground when we land", muttered Percy, a little green around the nose.

"Aw. Sure. London gets a kiss but me, who I went through the _trouble_ of getting you here, I don't."

Percy whined softly and tilted his head enough to kiss her cheek, making her blush a little. "Tha—anks for the vacation, Pipes. But if I get abducted by any monsters or gods, mom will hold _you_ personally responsible, just so you know. And pregnant women shouldn't be stressed."

"I'll keep you safe, Perce", grinned Piper teasingly, successfully making Percy blush.

When they got off the plane, Tristan McLean was indeed already waiting for them, with a neon-pink sign saying _Best Daughter Ever_. Percy smiled softly, finding it utterly amusing. Piper ran straight into his arms. She hadn't seen him in two months now, which was why she was so glad he had offered for them to come over. After father and daughter were done hugging, Percy approached with a small, polite smile. Him and Tristan had met before, but not very often since he was always busy.

"Percy. I'm so glad you could make it!", exclaimed Tristan and pulled Percy into a hug too.

He blinked a little surprised but returned the hug. "Thanks for the invitation."

"Oh, I knew I couldn't separate the two of you for two months", laughed Tristan.

"Da—ad. You didn't even know I'd invite Percy", huffed Piper.

"Piper, of course I knew", chuckled Tristan and blinked at her. "I wouldn't expect you to leave your omega behind like that. When I said 'you could take someone', I knew you'd bring your boyfriend."

There was a very long stretch of silence in which Piper and Percy just stared at Tristan, both their faces growing hotter and redder the longer the silence stretched on. Piper stared wide-eyed at her father, utterly horrified that her father not just thought that but that he'd say that _to Percy's face_. Now Percy would think that Piper was being just a weird creepy alpha and that she was telling her dad that they were dating, even though they totally weren't. And Piper totally didn't have a huge, stupid crush on the cute, dorky skater-boy omega, because as she had noticed the first time she met him, he was _totally_ not her type. ...And apparently, she was as convincing with that sentence as Nico di Angelo had been, one and a half year and one Jason ago. Damn that irresistible Percy.

"D—Dad", hissed Piper upset. "Percy's not my boyfriend! He's my friend who's a boy! He's not _my_ omega! He's my friend who just happens to be an omega!"

"Really?", asked Tristan confused, frowning. "Piper, you don't need to lie to me. I'm totally not judging. I can be the cool dad about you having a boyfriend, I swear. And I like Percy."

"Uh, thanks, Tristan", mumbled Percy and blushed. "But... I'm not... We're not a couple."

"That's a real disappointment", grunted Tristan, his frown deepening.

"It is?", asked Percy and Piper at once.

"Well, of course. You're a darling, Percy. And the two of you spend so much time together", stated Tristan. "While I was gone, you were probably the person she spent most time with. And I'm glad Piper didn't have to be alone. With how often she speaks of you and how much time you two spend together, I was so sure you were a couple. I even thought you two were already courting."

"W—What? _Why_?", sputtered Piper, her own blush darkening.

"You've been wearing each other's clothes", pointed Tristan out, gesturing at them.

And okay. So maybe Percy was wearing Piper's hoodie, because Piper loved wearing larger-than-life hoodies that were super comfortable and Percy loved that too so he kept stealing hers whenever he stayed over. And maybe Percy was currently wearing one of her hoodies, but that was totally not an indicator for them dating. Neither was the fact that Piper had started buying a lot of blue clothes for the sole purpose of making Percy steal her clothes even more often.

"That's not...", started Piper and sighed before shaking her head. "Just... can we go to the hotel? I'm really tired from the flight, dad. And you said you don't have much time today anyway."

"Ah. Of course, but...", started Tristan, raising both eyebrows high and looking a little sheepish. "Since I was under the impression you two were... more than just friends, I booked you one room. It is safer for an omega to stay close to their alpha, particularly in a foreign environment."

Piper blinked slowly. She knew her father was making sense. An omega who had an alpha was far safer close by them than staying on their own. She blushed brightly as she looked at Percy.

"Well, that's... I mean, I'm sure we can... work with that", muttered the daughter of Aphrodite.

They made their way to the hotel and agreed that Tristan would just ask for a two-bed-room (Piper continued being incredibly flustered by how accepting her father was of this non-existent relationship with Percy. Sure, both Piper and Percy were eighteen so technically, there wasn't much her dad could do, so it was nice that he was instead supportive). The problem arose when they reached the hotel and Tristan talked to the receptionist. No rooms available, all booked. Since Tristan had to leave for shooting, they agreed that for the night, they would be fine sharing a bed. And it wasn't like that would be their first time sharing one. Percy had regularly fallen asleep in Piper's bed after a movie marathon or a long day of playing video-games.

"I could sleep on the couch", offered Piper as they surveyed their suite.

It did have a living room with a large, comfortable couch, but Percy scoffed. "Pipes. The bed is large enough to hold you, me, Jason and Leo comfortably. It's fine to share. Stop being awkward."

"Sorry", chuckled Piper as they dumped their stuff in the closet. "It's just... What my dad thinks..."

Percy was already sprawled out on the bed, rolling around on it to cover it in his scent instead of the hotel's scent. The picture made Piper smile softly. When he sat up, he looked at her curiously.

"You wound me, McLean. Is it so bad to imagine dating me?", chuckled Percy.

"No!", blurted Piper out instantly, just to blush. "I just... Don't want him to make you uncomfortable with stuff like that. And like... the bed. I just... Let's order lunch, okay?"

"No. Wait", grunted Percy with a frown and grabbed Piper's wrist. "Talk to me, McLean."

Piper blushed as Percy stared at her so defiantly, smelling so sweet and soothing. "I... like you. I was just kind of... mortified that... that even my _dad_ caught on with that..."

"Oh", hummed Percy with large, round eyes, before getting on his tip-toes and pecking her lips.

"...What just happened?", asked Piper dazed.

Percy grinned at her and shrugged. "It's like a rom-com movie, Pipes. The two thick-headed idiots who can't figure it out while everyone around them already noticed. Paul gave me a hard time about coming with you, you know. How you should properly ask my parents to court me before abducting me onto a romantic vacation across the ocean. It was _so embarrassing_."

Piper started laughing softly as she wrapped her arms around Percy's waist to pull him close. "So... We're gonna keep this room? And order lunch now?"

"Ye—eah", agreed Percy, kissing her again. "First food, then a nap."

They grabbed the menu from the table and went through it before ordering half the menu. They loved doing that, ordering a lot of food and just making their way through it throughout the day. The long flight had them both exhausted, the good food only helped. So by the time half of it all was eaten, they curled together on the bed, Percy's head resting on Piper's stomach.

"And after a nice nap, the two of us are gonna head out for _Wicked_ , right?", whispered Percy.

"Yeah. And tomorrow, we'll visit the set and afterward, I _promise_ , we're gonna go to your _Doctor Who_ fan-shop", grinned Piper, kissing Percy's cheek.

"Best. Alpha. Ever", declared Percy with a teasing grin of his own and a yawn.

She smiled as she played with Percy's hair until he fell asleep in her arms.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This was a cute little fun thing. I just love Tristan as the accepting dad.  
_

 _Next up is Kronos and a twist of the Giant War! It'll be... surprisingly cute, considering the pairing ôo_


	33. KronosPercy - Timeless Omega

PJatO || Kronercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Timeless Omega || Kronercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Timeless Omega

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, ABO-verse, mpreg, pregnacy, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Kronos/Percy

Side Pairings: Rhea/Annabeth, Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis

Godly Characters: Kronos, Rhea, Mnemosyne, Iapetus

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Gaia won the Giant War and helped her children back into power. Kronos, freed from Tartarus by Iapetus and the two demigodly omegas Iapetus had taken under his wing, seeks a new queen.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Timeless Omega_

Gaia won the Giant War. It wasn't really a surprise to anyone, after all the Greeks had only sent four demigods into this war... and the Romans had only supplied three. Percy was caught in the middle of the war, but motivation had been even lower than during the Titan War.

During the Titan War, he at least knew what he was fighting for. This time? Was he fighting for the gods who abducted him and left him defenseless and without memories on the streets for six months? For the Greeks, who had essentially stopped looking for him after Jason joined them – because while Hera kept him hidden for a while, she did not do so for the entire half year he had been out on the streets. They could have tracked him. They didn't even contact New Rome before they arrived there half a year later – one of them could have taken a plane and _checked in_ to see if he was there. But no, Percy could wait for half a year. Surely Percy was safe with the Romans.

Like hell he was. Heck, he hadn't even _been_ with the Romans. But no one aside from Grover, Tyson and Nico seemed to bother with that. Seemed to bother with whether or not he was alright. And the Romans, they weren't safe. They were so caught up with their feud with the Greeks that only a handful of them even paid attention to the _real_ enemy.

So really, when only seven demigods took it up with the enemy, it did not surprise _anyone_ when they lost. Least of all Percy, who had spent the past weeks of having his memories back bitter. Honestly, he was an unmated omega, living on the streets without his memories had _not_ been a walk through the park. Especially not for six damn months. And right afterward, still malnourished and sleep-deprived from the past months, he was supposed to fight giants. Sure, totally in top-shape.

The war was decided when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus.

They wouldn't have survived without the help of Iapetus. A very angry Iapetus, who did remember that Percy was his friend – and his granddaughter Calypso's friend – but still the gods had kept him around as a janitor, having fun joking about him. Instead, Iapetus helped free his siblings from their weakened prison – Tartarus was coming apart by the seams. The only way to survive Tartarus had been to ally themselves with the Titans, otherwise Percy and Annabeth would have died.

The alliance soon turned into something more for the two omegas.

Turned out Gaia had mainly started waking because she was pissed about the way the gods treated the Titans. So between Iapetus, Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus as well as Gaia and the Giants upstairs, the Titans found their freedom again and they rose, siding with the Giants.

The gods never stood a chance, not this time around. But some of the demigods did.

Because the thing that had changed for Percy and Annabeth while in Tartarus was the way the Titans treated them. They definitely treated their allies far better than the gods did. That Percy and Annabeth were omegas only earned them more respect, actually. Koios, the Titan of intellect, basically adopted Annabeth. He literally adopted her after the war ended and the Titans took back Olympus. The girl, abandoned by Athena and her mortal family, deserved someone who understood her brilliant mind and Koios and his wife Phoebe gladly adopted her. Though Phoebe, Titaness of oracles, adopted her own teenager in the form of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Percy loved making fun of them for being sisters now because the two still fought and bickered as they always did.

Above all others, Rhea and Kronos took particular interest in Annabeth and Percy respectively.

The past millennia in Tartarus had taught Rhea and Kronos that their romance was long dead. Her betrayal had cut them deep, but she was a mother and could not have turned her back on her children, despite the way things turned out in the end. Both also suspected that maybe them being an alpha-alpha couple had put additional strain onto their relationship. Still, they had worked through their differences in Tartarus. And now they both agreed that it was time to move on.

Not that either Annabeth or Percy caught on with what was going on until the war was over and they were brought before the Titan council on Olympus. That was when the adoption became finalized and thus, Annabeth ascended into the status of Titaness. Closely followed by Rhea asking for her hand in mating. Percy would have found it funny, if he hadn't been too busy gawking at Kronos, who asked for Percy's hand in mating. Sure, that explained _so much_ , but still.

It explained why the Titans had so willingly accepted Percy and Annabeth among themselves and why they listened to the omegas' requests about their friends not being punished for the gods' deeds. Apparently, Percy had charmed Kronos during the Titan War and Kronos found himself tempted by the pretty, strong and independent omega. Percy had been too overwhelmed to compute.

Kronos returned him to New York and told him that it would be fine to think on it. Which was just so very, very surreal to Percy. But apparently, with the prophecy out of the way, with the Titans back in charge, Kronos wanted a new start. And he wanted a new queen at his side. After everything the gods had done to him, he couldn't find it in himself to be too upset about the change in leadership. Percy spent weeks in New York with his mom and Paul, trying to lead a normal life. Surprisingly enough, that actually worked. Nothing truly changed for the mortal world, they weren't affected by the change. Whether Poseidon and Amphitrite ruled the ocean, or Oceanus and Tethys, it didn't bother humans. Whether Zeus and Hera ruled over Olympus, or Kronos did, there was no change for humans. Though Percy kept receiving presents. Courting presents.

His favorite among them was the time-turner. Which literally looked like the one form Harry Potter, only that the Titan of time had enchanted it to actually work. It could freeze time – because actual time-travel was far too dangerous, but pausing everything for an hour or so was okay.

And yet, despite the cool gifts, Percy still hadn't made a decision on accepting the mating.

/break\

"So, are you going to keep my brother waiting for much longer?", asked Rhea curiously.

Percy blushed and ducked his head to hide the blush behind the cup of tea. Which, in itself, was surreal. Rhea had bought a villa outside New York, for herself and Annabeth. She had no interest in being co-ruler of Kronos, had told her brother that she would be glad for him to find a sweet little mate and rule together. All Rhea wanted was what she had always wanted – a peaceful home to live in with her family. And that family started with her new mate, her omega. Percy's eyes wandered over to look at Annabeth. She looked happier than he had ever seen her.

"Leave him be, Ree", chided Annabeth with a small grin. "Percy's always been... real bad at making such decisions, you know. He just needs more time. Besides, considering he's _wearing_ the courting jewelry he got, I think the answer pending is going to be worth the wait anyway."

Rhea laughed and smoothed down Annabeth's golden curls before pressing a gentle kiss on her omega's cheek. Mnemosyne stood next to them and cooed softly in teasing, causing both Rhea and Annabeth to blush slightly. Mnemosyne was, next to Oceanus and Tethys, the Titan to take most to Percy. Apparently, she was not a fan of Hera meddling with _her_ realm – memories. So she had grown fiercely protective of Percy. And in being so, she became fast friends with Sally.

"It is good to see Annabeth so happy", commented Sally with a soft smile. "Try this."

She turned toward Paul with a spoon of soup and her husband gladly tried it. This was a sort of housewarming for Rhea and Annabeth. Pre-housewarming. The real party was going to start tonight, but for now they wanted a nice and calm one. The only ones present were Mnemosyne, Percy, Sally and Paul. The wild Titan-filled one would be later on in the day.

"This is good", grunted Paul in appreciation.

The pre-housewarming was more a matter of Rhea roping Percy, Sally and Mnemosyne into helping with the preparations and the cooking. She was lucky that they were all willing to help. Paul however strictly stuck to taste-testing and to setting the tables and decorating.

"What are your thoughts on the matter?", asked Rhea curiously, looking at Paul and Sally.

"I honestly do not have an opinion", grunted Paul with a shake of his head. "Whatever I say, it'll be the wrong thing. That boy has always been exceptionally stubborn. But he also knows what he wants, so I'm sure Percy already knows whether or not he's going to say yes."

"Personally, I think he could do worse than the king of the world", drawled Sally playfully.

"Mother of the queen's a nice title too, isn't it Sally?", joked Mnemosyne amused.

"Sure doesn't sound shabby", hummed Sally, eyes softening. "Percy, sweetie. Would you mind going to the groceries store with me? We forgot some things."

"Uhm, sure?", nodded Percy confused.

"Don't be too long! I need your hand for squeezing when everyone gets here", warned Annabeth.

"Oh, you'll do fine even without breaking Percy's hand, my little bookworm", chided Rhea.

The Titaness pulled Annabeth into a brief, soothing kiss just as Percy and Sally left the house. They walked in silence until they reached the store and Percy was pretty sure this wasn't about forgotten milk. His mom wanted to talk to him alone for a moment.

"What do you _really_ think about this?", asked Percy softly. "About... Kronos?"

"I'm not sure what to think", admitted Sally while browsing the shelves. "First, you try to kill the guy in a war. Then the guy saves your life during the next war. It's... complicated. But he has left you beautiful gifts, he has not been pushing the matter, he... kept us and your friends alive – which, I know, is not a given considering the whole situation between the gods and the Titans. But I see Annabeth and Rhea and I see how happy Rhea makes her. I want that happiness for you too, so if you think that Kronos can give it to you, then you have my blessing. The better question is: What do you think, Percy? I see you wearing the courting jewelry and cooking and eating the food he leaves you. Paul really appreciates all the high-class meat, by the way."

"I... I don't know", sighed Percy with a waver. "In the end... I understood where Luke was coming from during the Titan War. The gods never did care. Maybe I was still blind or naive back then, but now I can see that he might have been right all along. The Titans do treat us better. And... over the past months of going to council meetings, he's been nothing but charming to me. He wants me to become the Titan of weather, you know. Since the ocean is already covered by Oceanus and Tethys and he would prefer for his consort to, you know, live in the same castle. Storms. I like the idea. I like how much he respects me. And Phoebe and Rachel assure me that there are no further prophecies about Kronos' kids causing an uprising and locking everyone into Tartarus. Which, granted, can make a guy paranoid, I guess. And in the end, he didn't kill his kids either."

"Whatever you decide, I will have your back, sweetie", assured Sally softly.

"Thanks, mom", smiled Percy as he looked at her. "Okay. Let's get what we need and hurry back."

"Good plan. I think Annabeth might implode if she's not calmed down", chuckled Sally.

"Hey, you don't move in with the queen of Titans every day and host a party for all the major Titans and then some more", defended Percy playfully. "But yeah, she is definitely a nervous wreck."

/break\

Kronos' eyes were dark as he watched Percy. The pretty, sassy omega had left quite the impression during the war against the gods. The plan had been to beat the gods and keep the pretty omega as his trophy. Alas, the omega was more than just pretty – he sent Kronos back to Tartarus.

And when they met down there, Kronos saw more than just a pretty omega. Percy had been malnourished, sleep-deprived and beaten by life. How dare the gods let the pretty omega waste away like that instead of treating him like a literal king – something Percy should have become. After all, the last one to send Kronos to Tartarus had taken Olympus for himself and declared himself and his kin kings over all. But Percy? He had done all the dirty work, him and his friends had beaten the Titans and yet most they got was a warm handshake before being discarded like used toys. Just to be dusted off when the gods needed them again.

Kronos kept the pretty omega safe and sheltered. Him and the other Titans saw to it that _both_ of the wounded omegas stayed safe. Though it had been amusing for Kronos to watch how Rhea fell for the clever little blonde as she tended to Annabeth's injuries in Tartarus.

With the demigods on their side – Annabeth and Percy were easily convinced and they helped convince their friends to also join them, after all, the gods in their unfathomable wisdom thought that seven demigods would be enough to beat Gaia and the Giants – they won.

"He looks particularly pretty tonight", whispered Kronos lowly.

"Brother. You always think he looks pretty", grunted Rhea unimpressed.

"I do", agreed Kronos. "But he's wearing the brooch I gave him this week. It suits him."

Percy was wearing dark-blue robes, held together by a brooch, a scythe and a trident crossed. He was playing with it absentmindedly while talking to Mnemosyne. When he held up a hand in an aborted mission and headed out toward where Kronos knew their sisters Theia and Phoebe were, Percy lifted his head to catch Kronos' eyes. The omega smiled softly and waved.

"Oh, go over to him", sighed Rhea and elbowed him. "I have to go and see if _my_ precious omega is alright too. Last time I saw her, she was with Calypso and Rachel, which... never ends well."

Kronos grunted and stumbled toward Percy, glaring at his sister. Robbing the king of his dignity. So typical Rhea. Glowering to himself, Kronos made his way over to where Percy stood. Percy was still smiling, though now the expression had something even more amused to it.

"You two really remind me of myself and Annie", teased Percy.

"From what I've witnessed, Rhea and your Annie really are a match", grunted Kronos.

"Mh. And so are we. According to various sources", whispered Percy softly.

Kronos looked up, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Does that mean..."

"That I made up my mind", nodded Percy, cheeks flushed. "I... accept your courting."

"I promise I'll treat you like the queen you are", whispered Kronos, voice wavering.

Blushing, Percy wrapped one arm around Kronos' neck and pulled the king down into a brief, gentle kiss. "You better. Or I'll personally send you back to Tartarus."

Kronos smiled a little amused. It was part of Percy's charm. He wasn't going to allow Kronos to slip back into insanity as Rhea had, just idly sitting by while Kronos ate their children. No, Percy would kick Kronos' ass to the next millennia and make him see reason again. It was... oddly reassuring.

/One Year Later\

Percy hummed softly as he made his way back to the throne-room. He just got back from a meeting with Oceanus and Tethys in the underwater palace and now he was on the very important mission of tracking down his alpha. He frowned displeased when he found Kronos engaged in conversation with his other brothers. Stalking up to his alpha, he climbed onto the throne, straddling Kronos' lap. Wrapping his arms around Kronos' neck, Percy tilted his own neck in offer.

"...And I think that concludes this meeting", grunted Iapetus half-amused.

"Yes, something tells me my omega demands my attention", agreed Kronos slowly.

"You keep amazing me with your observation-skills, brother", snorted Iapetus. "If he were any less subtle, he'd be naked. Well then. Everyone else, follow me to the underworld to continue."

The Titans cleaned out, leaving Percy and Kronos alone in the throne-room. Smiling pleased, Percy leaned down to kiss his alpha deeply while fumbling with Kronos' robes until they were out of the way so Percy could grasp his mate's cock. Kronos growled into their kiss, his own hands wandering down beneath Percy's robes to pull his cheeks apart and play with his hole.

"Already wet and needy. Pregnancy does suit you, my queen", growled Kronos teasingly.

He tugged the brooch off Percy's robes with his teeth and allowed them to fall off. Kronos' eyes darkened as he kissed down Percy's chest to the bulged stomach of his pregnant omega. Percy groaned softly, fingers of one hand clawed into Kronos' hair while the other was still working Kronos into full hardness. Satisfied with how loose his omega was, Kronos grasped Percy's hips and guided him onto his hard cock. Percy groaned in relief as he was seated on the thick hardness.

"Ye—es. That's exactly what I needed", sighed Percy happily, kissing Kronos' neck. "Stupid alpha, knocking me up and making me stupidly horny. And then not even being in the same realm as me when I get horny. That meeting was such a pain. All I could think about was... you."

"I do so love that", chuckled Kronos lowly, cupping Percy's ass with both hands.

Percy mewled at that and pushed back into that touch while riding his alpha. He moved harshly and fast, greedy for Kronos' knot. This pregnancy really did have him ridiculously horny, but thankfully his alpha was more than eager to comply. Kronos leaned down to nibble Percy's neck, leaving a hickey on top of Percy's mate-mark. The sensation of Kronos sucking a mark there, coupled to the feeling of this hard, thick cock thrusting into him, hitting his prostate, the knot slowly swelling, teasing him – it was enough to make him come hard. Percy gasped strangled, rolling his hips with all of his strength, fighting against the urge to just collapse against Kronos. But he wanted that knot. He really wanted that knot. Coming down hard, he forced the swelling knot into his hole just before it popped and locked him together with his alpha. Half a breath later and Kronos came, filling Percy with that amazing sensation of warm seed, the very seed that had already gotten him pregnant. Laying a hand on top of his pregnant belly, Percy leaned forward and rested his forehead against Kronos' shoulder. Kronos gently caressed Percy's hair with one hand, the other joining Percy's on top of the rounded stomach where their firstborn was growing in.

"Such a good little omega", whispered Kronos.

"Next time I visit your siblings under the sea, you're gonna come along", demanded Percy irritated. "I want under water sex. Merman sex. You hear me, my king?"

"Anything my queen could want", chuckled Kronos fondly, kissing Percy's neck.

A small smile played on Percy's lips as he cuddled up more to his mate, relaxing against his king and alpha. Kronos held him close until Percy slowly drifted off to sleep in the safe embrace.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Next one up is going to be one that I am looking forward to in particular, because I'm very fond of the idea. Nico, finding Percy only shortly after 'Lost Hero' and instead of being alone on the streets for months, Percy gets to stay in New Rome just like Jason got to stay at CHB. And while with the Romans, Percy falls for Nico and Reyna  
_


	34. Nico&ReynaPercy - Saved From Juno

PJatO || Reynercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Saved From Juno || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Saved From Juno

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, polyamory, ABO-verse, fluff, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy & Reyna/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Scipio

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Nico is too stubborn to give up and he finds Percy, a month after Jason turned up at Camp Half-Blood. He brings Percy to New Rome, giving Percy five months to live in New Rome, make friends and also find love. Because Nico is trying to keep him safe – and he knew for now, the Romans were safer and Nico's new budding friendship with Reyna assures him of that too.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Saved From Juno_

Jason was slowly taking over Camp Half-Blood. He was winning hearts left and right and _Nico didn't like it_. How did they all just accept the Roman like that? As a replacement for Percy? How did Jason not care enough about his own friends and home to go back...? He has had his memories back since the quest ended a month ago. Jason remembered Reyna and Mike and Dakota and Leila, but he was still sticking around here with the strangers instead of taking the next flight back to California to get home. No, waiting for Leo to build a flying ship made so much more sense. Sure.

They were wasting time here.

Jason should return, ease the Romans into the existence of Greeks. They should form political bonds while Leo was building his ship instead of waiting who knew how many months until the ship was built and then... flying into New Rome with a literal warship. Because the Romans sure weren't going to take _that_ the wrong way. Not to mention; they were missing Jason, worried for him and... Jason just waited to return. Like the friends he made now through fake memories mattered more than the friends who have been at his side for over a decade now. Nico didn't understand it.

Not to mention; Nico didn't understand the Greeks. What the Greeks didn't know was that Nico frequented New Rome and knew that Percy _still_ hadn't shown up there. But for them, Percy was doing in New Rome exactly what Jason was doing here with the Greeks, so how in the world were they not eager to get to the Romans and get their Percy back? How was not everyone as eager to get Percy back as Nico did? He _really_ didn't understand that. That Annabeth didn't just grab Jason, get on a plane, visit the Romans, show them a sign of good faith by bringing Jason, explaining calmly and peacefully about the Greeks existing _and checking on Percy_.

Nico, Tyson and Grover were the only ones still looking for Percy and it made Nico angry. It fed the grudge he started to hold against the Greeks for disregarding Percy like that. But that was just the fatal flaw of a son of Hades and it was just the fatal flaw of an alpha in love with an omega.

Because Nico had always been in love with Percy. Ever since he had met the pretty, heroic omega who had literally come in to save the day. And now, two weeks after Percy went missing, Nico finally properly presented as an alpha, his hormones breaking. He hit a growth spurt, as was normal for alphas coming into their full heritage, he filled out a little – a lot actually, considering the training he had been getting with Reyna in the past five months of regularly visiting New Rome and basically living there. He wasn't the scrawny, wide-eyed kid anymore. He was hardened. And presenting wasn't what had done the trick. Losing Bianca had started the process, but the gods taking Nico's chosen omega away from him like that, it finished the job.

Nico had been looking relentlessly for Percy for a solid month now. Reyna and Hazel were his greatest supports. Hazel was his sister and he loved her, even though she wasn't Bianca and never would be Bianca. But he loved her for herself. He was also growing more and more fond of Reyna. It was strange. He had never experienced friendship before and he had never felt like he belonged to Camp Half-Blood. New Rome, it felt... not like home, but he was definitely more comfortable here than he was with the Greeks. He had carved his own spot.

And that spot was _safe_. That spot was where he was going to bring his omega now, because the Greeks clearly didn't care enough to be bothered with going to California to check if Percy was safe. Not to mention, bringing Percy to Camp Half-Blood might actually trigger them into like _doing something_. Starting a war. No. Nico just needed Percy to be _safe_ right now – because Nico had finally found Percy. After a month of scouting all of the US, he had finally found Percy.

A homeless, amnesic, confused and frightened Percy. Not frightened like a little kid, but definitely afraid. Because he didn't understand _anything_. Why he had powers, who he was, why there were monsters chasing him. And the month of living on the streets was definitely showing, because Percy was thin, he had dark bags beneath his eyes like he hadn't slept in a month – which must actually be the case considering Percy had no memories, was being chased by monsters and living on the streets. Sleep sounded like a luxury article an unmated omega in such a situation could not afford.

"Y—You... can see them too? You helped me? Why did you help me? Who are you?"

His voice cracked, but it was definitely Percy's voice, those were definitely Percy's eyes, _this was definitely Percy_. Nico's heart thumped hard as he looked longingly at the beat-up omega. Sheathing his sword, Nico carefully approached Percy as though Percy was a frightened animal. Which he was, in a way. The omega was tense and sending out distressed hormones left and right.

"I'm Nico. We're... We're friends, Percy", whispered Nico gently. "I've been looking for you _everywhere_. I'm so glad I finally found you and that you're... that you're now safe."

"You... know my name? You know me?", asked Percy, sounding heartbreakingly hopeful.

"Yes. Yes, I know you. We're friends. We're _pack_ ", nodded Nico hastily.

He was just praying that he was actually pack to Percy. He didn't really know. Nico knew Percy was pack to him. Definitely. Percy frowned and tilted his head, slowly approaching Nico and sniffing the air. He blinked slowly as he was within arm's reach of Nico.

"You... You smell... familiar", whispered Percy unsure. "But I don't remember."

"That's okay. It's okay that you don't remember, Percy. All that matters is that I found you and that you'll be safe now", stated Nico calmly. "I'm Nico. I can... explain everything to you. The monsters and the lack of memories and just... your life. If you wanna come with me."

Percy looked far too lost and too desperate to decline. "I just wanna... sleep. For like a month."

"You can", promised Nico gently. "As soon as we get to safety. Just, uhm. Hold onto me and I'll bring you. You need to trust me for a moment there, which is asking a lot I know but-"

Percy was already launching himself at Nico, clinging onto him. Nico stiffened and blinked slowly. He tilted his head down to look at the black mop of hair under his chin as Percy buried his face in his chest. Nico's heart stopped at the close proximity of his omega.

"You smell safe", mumbled Percy softly. "I know that scent. I dunno where from. But I know it."

"G—Good", croaked Nico out as he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist. "Hold on."

Percy did. The trust the omega put in Nico made Nico's heart hammer in his chest so hard that he feared it was going to knock Percy out with the intensity. They emerged in the living room of the praetors' house. As the ambassador of a god, Nico had gotten his own room in the praetors' manor. It was large enough, with enough spare rooms for important visitors.

"Nico. Who is our... Is that _him_?", asked Reyna and perked up.

She was sitting on the couch. When she smelt the scent of unmated omega, she put her book down and stared at them in curious interest. Percy wearily hid some more in Nico's embrace, making Nico's chest swell in pride. _His_ omega was seeking him out for protection and safety.

"It's alright, Percy. Reyna is my friend. This is her home, I'm currently living here", whispered Nico gently, searching for Reyna's eyes. "And... you can stay here too, I'm sure."

"Of course. I wouldn't turn my back on an unmated omega in need of help", assured Reyna as she got up from the couch. "How about you go and take a shower first, I'm sure you can borrow some clothes from Nico and we'll order some nice hot food for you."

"That... That sounds pretty amazing", whispered Percy unsure, nodding slowly.

"Let me show you the bathroom", offered Nico gently, leading Percy upstairs.

/break\

The omega was pretty, was the first thing Reyna thought. Nico had real great taste in omegas, was the second one. And the third one was – there was no way Reyna was going to send the omega away. Percy looked awful. Skinny, pale, dark bags beneath his eyes. Fundamentally frightened. Like every aspect of the world was trying to get him. Poor thing.

"I'm glad you found him, Nico", stated Reyna gently as she got the menus out. "What will it be?"

"Everything", grunted Nico pointedly. "He just stripped down his shirt and I can count his ribs. I am not supposed to be able to do that. We order something from everything. Italian, Chinese, Greek."

"Sounds good enough for me", nodded Reyna. "He'll stay with us, I'm guessing."

"Yes. I'm not letting him out of my sight until he's better", grunted Nico once more, nodding.

Reyna smiled faintly. She knew Nico was hiding something. She knew that he knew where Jason was – he had even told her so. Had told her that he could not interfere in the gods' plans, but he also promised her that Jason was safe where he was. He had told her about his omega, who had been taken from home just like Jason, and that he was desperately searching for the omega. And over the past five months, he had become her closest friend, the one strengthening her as she missed Jason in this past month. Nico was her friend and she was happy for him.

"Thanks for... the clothes. And the shower", whispered Percy as he walked down the stairs.

He was wearing one of Nico's _Fall Out Boy_ shirts and black sweat-pants. He looked cute in them. And clean he looked even prettier. His hair was nearly touching down on his shoulders, wild and unruly as he was still trying to ruffle it dry with the towel around his neck.

"That's... Of course, Percy", replied Nico stiffly and nodded. "Come. Sit with us."

"I... I have so many questions", sighed Percy frustrated as he sat down on the couch with them.

"I'll try to answer them all", promised Nico, locking eyes with Percy.

Reyna leaned back and watched them, eager to learn more truth from the ambassador of Pluto. Percy sat tensely as he watched Nico, trying to figure out what to ask first.

"What's my name?", asked Percy. "I mean. I only remember my first name."

"Percy Jackson. Perseus Jackson, but everyone calls your Percy", replied Nico amused.

"Do I have family? And other friends? I mean, you were looking for me for the past month? Are others looking for me? Why didn't you bring me home?", blurted Percy out next.

Nico took a shaky breath at that, which didn't go unnoticed by Reyna. "You do have a family that loves you _very much_. And friends who care about you too. But... The reason you don't remember anything, the reason you woke up all alone on the streets... You're a demigod, Percy. One of your parents is a... Roman god. And the gods, they're currently... messing with demigods. They kidnapped one of Reyna's friends too and did the same thing to him as they did with you. And... And as demigods, we can't interfere with what the gods do. So... for now, I can't bring you home, just as I can't bring Reyna's friend here. He is at your home and thus I brought you to his home. But your family and friends are safe, I promise you that, Percy."

Percy nodded slowly, frowning. "So... I just... stay here?"

"Yes. For as long as you need or want to", assured Reyna smoothly.

If Percy's friends were keeping Jason safe, then Reyna was going to keep Percy safe. Granted, things might be different if Percy were an alpha – taking in a stray alpha without much of an explanation was more tricky. But a lonely omega? Reyna's alpha-pride alone forbade her from abandoning an omega in need of help. She offered Percy a gentle, assuring smile.

"I... I think I need some time to digest this", sighed Percy, rubbing his face. "But I trust you, Nico. I... I know that I know you even though I don't know where from. And you did help me against those monsters. So. Monsters are real. Gods are real. I'm a... demigod. Okay."

"How about for now, we eat?", suggested Reyna when the doorbell rang.

"Ye—es. Food sounds great", grunted Percy and nodded wildly.

Reyna and Nico went to get the food and they spread the containers out on the living room table, motioning at the food for Percy. After a brief moment, Percy dove right in and started devouring it like a starving man. Which, as Reyna watched him, wasn't too far from the truth. She did wonder when he had last eaten anything, much less a warm meal. The thought that the gods had done this to an omega, stripping him off his memories and leaving him on his own, it was an awful thought.

"You're safe now, Percy", assured Reyna, her voice low and soothing.

/break\

A month into his stay in New Rome and Percy had adjusted surprisingly well. And Nico had essentially moved to New Rome permanently, because he couldn't leave Percy out of sight, couldn't risk for him to be endangered again. And somehow, Percy just stayed in the guestroom of the praetors' house, allowing both Nico and Reyna to take care of him and guide him through re-learning all things demigod and to get to know New Rome and its people.

Percy was well-fed, well-trained and well-rested. All the important ingredients to a healthy omega.

After a week, when Nico had a little bit of time to sort his mind and when Percy was truly secure, Nico took a photo of Percy with his phone and left to talk to Sally. To show her that yes, Percy was _safe_ and to assure her that Nico would take good care of him. But also to explain to her that he couldn't interfere in the gods' plans – that it might risk Percy's safety. After all, Hera had just stolen him just like that without anyone being able to help him. They couldn't guarantee what she or the other gods would do if Nico just returned Percy home and ruined their 'great plan'. Sally cried, but she accepted that he was at the very least safe and she knew Nico would never let anything happen to Percy. Because she was very perceptive and knew that the young alpha loved her omega son.

He regularly went to New York to give Sally and Paul updates on how Percy was doing.

Percy, all the while, was doing _really great_. Which had been a bit of a surprise for Nico, but at the same time also absolutely no surprise at all because Percy just had that way to make everyone fall in love with him. Reyna, Hazel, Mike, Dakota and Leila easily fell for his charm and welcomed him into their pack with open arms. Him and Nico, who had finally actually joined a pack.

The thing was finding a good cover-up story about Percy's heritage. Because he couldn't just tell them "Hey, son of Poseidon in the house!", but even 'son of Neptune' would bring too much attention to Percy, so he needed a minor god who would not be suspicious.

Nico had pre-prepared a couple of gods for that.

In case Percy displayed his weather and storm-related powers first, Nico had prepared to present Percy as the son of Lady Tempestas the goddess of storms.

In case Percy displayed his water-related powers first, Nico had prepared Lady Furrina – who was also a goddess of death and thievery, so it would sell good with Nico as the ambassador of Pluto.

Of course, Percy being Percy went with neither of those and showed the first aspect of his powers when he first spotted the unicorns on his second day in New Rome - "Oh my gods, _look_ , Nico! They have _unicorns_! Look at how gorgeous they are! This is amazing!" - ending with the unicorns being pleased by the compliments and Percy _talking to the unicorns_. So Lady Epona it was – the goddess of horses. And with that, Percy's role in New Rome was established too.

The son of Epona started working at the stables, because who was better equipped for that than someone who could actually talk to the unicorns. Within the past month, Percy already climbed up the latter to become stable-master, much beloved by all the unicorns.

"Thank you, Reyna", whispered Nico softly.

The two of them were on their way to the stables, after a senate meeting. Reyna raised one eyebrow.

"I don't recollect doing anything that deserves a thank you", mused Reyna curiously.

"Taking Percy in. Taking care of him. Making him part of your pack", replied Nico.

"As I just said. I did nothing that deserves a thank you", nodded Reyna, her eyes wandering over to where they could see Percy outside the stable, brushing Scipio's mane. "He's a strong, bright, gentle omega and a wonderful addition for not just our pack but also our city. I... still don't think you're telling the entire truth about our little son of Epona there, because a horse-whisperer should not be as much of an ass-kicker as he definitely is and nothing you told us so far explains even half the scars I have seen on him yet, but... he's no threat and I have come to... to cherish him. I do miss Jason, still, and Percy is no replacement for Jason, because Percy is very different from Jason, but he is... It's good to have a caring, sweet omega in the house again."

"...You like him", whispered Nico, throat a little tight.

Reyna kept her eyes on Percy, not looking at Nico next to her. "Yes. It's hard not to. He is beautiful, he can cook, his jokes are endearingly flat, the way he laughs about silly puns and how his eyes sparkle when he laughs, the fluent way in which he moves when sparring with me, the way he takes care of the pack and the horses of our city, how seamlessly he fit into our pack..."

Nico grunted and nodded vaguely, worry knitting his eyebrows. Reyna was his best friend. The first friend he has made in this millennium. He cherished her dry, serious attitude, her down-to-Earth, strong-willed personality, her mental and physical strength. She was his kind of people. But the thought of potentially losing his omega to her, that just hurt.

"I don't plan on making a move on _your_ omega, Nico", assured Reyna gently, resting a hand on Nico's upper arm. "I have heard you speak of Percy for half a year now, Nico. I knew you felt more for this omega than just friendship even before you brought him here."

He turned to look at her surprised, blinking slowly. Warmth spread through his chest. This was what having a best friend he could trust felt like. He just opened his mouth to say something when Percy interrupted them by calling out for them. The two alphas turned toward Percy and both smiled.

"He—ey, guys! What are you doing here?", asked Percy with a bright grin.

"We came to pick you up and make sure you get home before nightfall", stated Nico sternly.

"We know you could spend all day braiding unicorn mane-", agreed Reyna amused.

"It's not my fault their manes _literally sparkle_ ", hissed Percy scandalized.

"-and that's okay and endearing, but you also need to take care of yourself", finished Reyna.

"So we're going to get take-out, go home and watch... _Ben 10: Alien Force_ ", suggested Nico.

Percy loved that cartoon. He remembered watching the original show and he really loved the sequel-show. Now, when their cherished omega said that he _remembered_ something, it was impossible to deny him, which led to Reyna and Nico watching cartoons with Percy.

"Sorry, Skip, but they are bribing me with food, cartoons and alpha-cuddles", sighed Percy solemnly, gently caressing Scipio's face. "Yeah, I know they're cheap and could put more effort into this, but oh well. What can you do? Try to teach old alphas new tricks?"

Percy grinned mischievously as he patted Scipio's flank before joining Nico and Reyna, letting the two alphas lead him toward the little Italian place that had Nico's original Italian seal of approval on their pizza. Percy's grin softened as he watched Nico order their food. He _really_ liked Nico. Nico was this tough, grumpy punk who scared more than half of New Rome, but when he was gently kissing Hazel's forehead, or bickering over coffee with Reyna, or generally just doing literally anything with Percy, well, Nico was one giant big softy. He was also strong and cute.

"Oh dear", sighed Reyna exasperated and sat down. "This is going to take a while. He's getting into the pineapple argument _again_. Why he does that all the time, I will never know."

"Italian pride, I guess", grinned Percy softly and sat down next to her. "You busy tomorrow, Rey?"

"Mh. Not many meetings", replied Reyna with a shake of her head. "Why?"

"I wanted to go and spar with you", shrugged Percy. "Still trying to get used to Riptide. I mean, sure, muscle-memory, but I'm still working on learning _what_ I'm even doing there."

"You are impressive with the sword", nodded Reyna, eyes darkening a little at the mental image.

"I know", grinned Percy and tilted his head before frowning. "I still don't remember _how_ I know those things. There's a bearded man in a wheelchair, my memories. A very... gentle and soothing one who makes me feel safe. Maybe my father...?"

"Perhaps", hummed Reyna with a nod. "Since you still don't remember – which is not a shame, Percy. You need time to heal and that is _okay_ – we can only go by guessing."

"I don't understand why Nico doesn't just tell me", sighed Percy frustrated.

"Because that won't work. Hearing about your life is not going to miraculously make you remember, it'll just pressure you too much and overwhelm you. And I think that you don't remember because it's the gods' will, so... Nico can't go against that", offered Reyna thoughtfully.

"Urgh, you're both the worst", grumbled Percy with a pout. "Always with the knowing all answers."

"Yes, we're horrible", agreed Reyna with a solemn expression before smiling.

"Testardo, stupido idiota", grumbled Nico beneath his breath as he stomped over to them with three pizza boxes. "I swear, he makes such good pizza, why does he have to ruin his menu with those abominations? Fruits have no business on pizza! Padre mio!"

"I love when he does the Italian thing", whispered Percy with a dopey grin.

Reyna smiled softly at him. "Let's go home, before Nico gets banned from the place."

Half an hour later had Percy happily curled together between Reyna and Nico, all three of them eating pizza and watching _Ben 10: Alien Force_.

/break\

By the time Valentine's Day rolled around, Percy still barely had broken pieces of memories that were mainly just pictures that didn't make too much sense. But he also had come to feel fully at home in New Rome. He loved his pack, he loved his unicorns and he loved his alphas.

But the problem was that they weren't really _his_ alphas, even though the three of them lived together and cuddled all the time, they cooked together and helped each other and trained with each other. Nico and Reyna comforted him when he was lost about new memories, or when he felt disconnected. Nico would cook an amazing original Italian meal for him after a recipe of his mamma from Venice and that was just the sweetest thing. Reyna knew when to corner him to spar to take his mind off of things. Both of them respected him as an omega, as a person. They made him feel like he belonged and they made him feel safe and content and _loved_.

So Percy consulted his friends – Hazel, Mike, Dakota, Leila, Scipio and basically all the unicorns – on what to do. Because he kind of wanted both of them as his alphas. Which had made Leila and Hazel coo at him and Hazel hug him and declaring him her brother-in-law already, which just made Percy blush in embarrassment. Mike helped Percy make his own chocolate hearts, Leila helped him with the flower-decorations, Dakota organized – Percy didn't know where from or how – the perfect wine and Hazel had the important job of distracting Reyna and Nico for half the day.

"...Rey. I think Amor visited us and puked all over our house", grunted Nico doubtfully.

"By my mother, what happened here?", whispered Reyna in awe, side-stepping red roses.

There were red hearts all over the floor, red and black roses everywhere, crowding them in. The two friends frowned and exchanged a look as they made their way to the kitchen, where there were even more red roses on the table, said table set for three with wine and what smelt like delicious dinner. Two of the set plates had chocolate hearts resting next to them. Reyna and Nico approached slowly.

"Serías mi cita de San Valentín, Reyna?", read Nico, frowning confused, looking at Reyna.

"Vuoi essere il mio Valentino – il mio ragazzo, Nico?", read Reyna slowly.

The two friends locked eyes and blinked slowly. They felt like they had just reached a stalemate. For a second, Nico's heart broke as he read Percy asking Reyna to be his Valentine. But then Reyna read to him how Percy asked _him_ to be his Valentine. What was going on here.

"Why—y are you already ho—ome?!", exclaimed an upset Percy, rushing down the stairs.

Both alphas stared at the half-naked, dripping-wet omega with only a towel around his waist. Apparently, they were too early and Percy hadn't finished getting ready yet. Reyna and Nico took it all in with dark eyes, enjoying the sight of their well-trained, pretty omega.

"Perce, what is this?", asked Nico softly.

"Well, you're both sweet, kind, caring, amazing, gorgeous alphas who took me in and took care of me when I had no one and who make me feel cherished and I like you both and I know you like me both but you're also best friends so neither of you are making a move on me to respect the other, but the thing is I kind of really want _you both_ and the past few weeks, I tried to see if you might be able to share... and... well, you already share everything else. You're both the alphas to our little pack, you live together and share territory without issues, you deal with Octavian and the senate together, I really think you two could maybe... share an omega", rambled Percy nervously. "I mean, I _hope_ you can share an omega. So, this is me, asking to be that omega."

Reyna and Nico turned to look at each other with wide, stunned eyes. They had not seen that one coming. Percy shifted a little, clearly nervous, the scent of tense omega flooding the kitchen.

"Both?", asked Reyna surprised. "Not just Nico? Me too?"

"You're _amazing_ , Rey", blurted Percy out, eyes wide. "I mean, sure I love the grumpy Ghost King over there for all his grumpiness and good cooking and glowering, well-hidden protectiveness and how cute he gets when with Hazel or me, but I love you too. You're so strong and confident and beautiful and you're such a good leader, sparring with you is like one of my favorite things to do. I mean, I know you had a crush on Jason but I think you got over him the past months...?"

Nico's brain officially needed a reboot, because Percy just said he loved him. "I love you too."

Percy smiled at him in a blinding way and allowed for himself to be pulled into a slow, soft kiss by one of the alphas he loved. As they parted, he was gently whirled around and kissed by Reyna too.

"Yes, I got over Jason. Yes, I fell for you", whispered Reyna gently against his lips. "Now, how about you go and get changed and we can have dinner?"

Percy had a face-splitting grin on his lips as he nodded and ran off. Reyna and Nico regarded each other silently. They didn't even need words to agree on this, because they both loved Percy and they knew the other loved Percy and was just as willing to protect and cherish Percy. This was the perfect solution, without breaking anyone's heart. And if anyone could use two alphas to be willing to have his back and protect him while he threw himself into every dangerous situation possible, it sure as Hades was Percy Jackson. Nico knew that, better than anyone.

"And you're sure you can share the omega you loved for so many years?", asked Reyna anyway.

"You make him happy. You protect him the same way I do. If anyone deserves him, it's you", whispered Nico gently. "I never thought I would stand a chance at all. That I'd... get to have him at all... Yes. I'm fine sharing his affections with you, if with anyone then with you."

"So... the two of you really are okay with this?", drawled Percy as he re-entered the room.

He was wearing skin-tight dark jeans and a dark-blue shirt with a V-neck that put emphasis on his unmarked, tempting neck, making both Reyna and Nico purr in approval. Percy grinned at them.

"Damn, you two are really-really obvious about your... uhm...", started Percy and then paused.

"Affections for you?", offered Nico, both eyebrows raised.

"Adoration for you?", suggested Reyna, smiling at the omega. "Come and sit so we can eat."

"And yes, to answer your question, we are okay to try this", replied Nico gently.

He pulled the chair out for Percy, making the omega blush pleased.

/break\

Two months later, Frank Zhang reached New Rome and joined their pack fast, bonding with Nico about Mythomagic and becoming Hazel's best-friend-perhaps-more real fast. Percy too really liked Frank, so when Lord Mars dropped by a month later and sent them on a quest to free Death, Percy was more than happy to go with Hazel and Frank, even though both his alphas kept glaring and complaining that they'd prefer for Percy to stay home and safe. Percy gave them _one_ pointed glare and they shut up, because they knew he wasn't a stay-at-home omega. So they kissed him good-bye, made him lunch and threatened Frank to keep Percy and Nico's little sister safe.

But Percy knew he had to go with them, because he knew his memories laid there. Mars had promised so, that this was the "key to his past". Which had been vague, but in the end, it was also true. Finally, after all those months of hazy pieces of memories, they finally fully returned. He even got to meet Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary again after all this time. He was upset at first, that Nico had never told him about knowing him, but in the very end, he knew Nico had no other choice and _Nico had been there_. Nico had done what he had always done; his best to protect Percy.

"You still got some groveling to do, di Angelo", whispered Percy against Nico's lips as he had the son of Hades pinned against a pillar. "No, make that _a lot_ of groveling. And by that I mean massages, home-cooked dinners, flowers, chocolate."

Nico grunted in a strangled way, locking eyes with Reyna over Percy's shoulder. The daughter of Bellona smiled but stayed silent, because she now finally understood _all_ of Nico. He had admitted that, as it became apparent that the Greeks would come for them. He had stood before the senate, telling them the truth about the son of Poseidon and the Titan War and where Jason had been. Needless to say, the senate was not too pleased, but both Percy and Nico had become integrate parts of New Rome in the past five months, Percy being well-loved by nearly all.

"You're of course right, bonito", smiled Reyna softly and gently pulled Percy into a brief kiss of their own. "But do you think we can focus on your... old pack coming now? I would like to leave a good first impression on them, corazón, you can punish Nico later."

Percy grinned in a dopey way, happily leaning back against his female alpha, fingers still linked with Nico. Nico leaned forward to get another kiss from his omega, a very apologetic one this time.

"I will make it up to you, after this. For now, the three of us have to team up with the Greeks and kick some major butt", whispered Nico gently, kissing his mate-mark on Percy's neck.

Reyna from behind Percy was kissing the other side of Percy's neck, where her own mate-mark was placed. Percy smiled pleased at that. He was having a bit of a nervous break-down about all the memories flooding him, overwhelming him, the heaviness of his past and his future, but he knew that as long as he had his alphas and his new pack at his side, he would be alright.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Because the six months time-gap between "Lost Hero" and "Son of Neptune" will NEVER stop bothering me. I mean. Sure. NICO went to the Romans to check, but no one else knew that. And by then, Jason already had his memories back. Now, show of hands, who of you who had been abducted and dumped somewhere else would not take the fastest route back to your friends and family...? New friendship and new relationship based on fake memories and one nearly deadly mission aside. Honestly. They would have been quick with Mrs. O'Leary, just drop by and talk peacefully with them. Heck, only Annabeth and Jason to make them look non-threatening... instead of waiting six whole months and then going with a giant-ass flying war ship, because that totally won't be taken the wrong way by the Romans who already perceive you as a threat.  
_

 _Argh. Rant over. Sorry. Just wanted Percy happy instead of alone and one the streets for six months._

 _Anyway, next up ist going to be Zeus/Ganymedes/Percy. Though it will mainly be a Gany/Percy romance~_


	35. ZeusGanymedesPercy - Ganymedes' Present

PJatO || Zanymercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Ganymedes' Present || Zanymercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Ganymedes' Present

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, BDSM

Main Pairing: (Zeus/)Ganymedes/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Zeus, Ganymedes, Adonis, Aglaia

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Ganymedes demanded a an omega of his own, because him and Hera had given Zeus an ultimatum on mortal lovers – and yet he had still impregnated Beryl Grace _twice_. So Ganymedes wanted a lover he could cherish and spend time with while Zeus was off doing Zeus-things. Zeus even got to make a suggestion so they could share, but what Ganymedes didn't expect was to return home to find Percy Jackson tied to his bed, with a bow on his head... Typical Zeus.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Ganymedes' Present_

Ganymedes blinked very slowly as he stared at his bed. He grunted softly, closing his eyes, counting to ten and then heaving a deep sigh as he opened his eyes again and nothing had changed.

"If you don't want the pretty omega, I'll take him, Gan", drawled his best friend with a leer.

"Touch him, I'll break your hand, Ady", growled Ganymedes, shoving Adonis hard.

"Oh come on, he's _the_ most wanted omega of the century. And he's just... naked and tied up. And you're still standing here, staring at him", snorted Adonis amused.

"Because _I_ haven't left him there", sighed Ganymedes, rubbing his temples. "Listen, rain-check on that prank on Narcy, but... apparently, I have something to take care of."

"Su—ure. I mean, Narcissus is still gonna be in front of his mirror later. See you around."

Chuckling to himself, Adonis walked backward and waved at him. Heaving another sigh, Ganymedes kicked his door close and walked over to where Percy Jackson was naked and tied to his bed. The omega was emitting anxious pheromones and he actually looked dazed. Ganymedes' anger grew as he slowly and carefully approached the other omega, trying to emit as many soothing pheromones as he possibly could. Ganymedes smiled down at Percy in a soothing way.

"Hello, Percy", smiled Ganymedes. "It's alright. I'll just untie you real quick, yeah?"

"W—Who are you and... where is this? What _happened_?", muttered Percy confused.

"Oh sweetie", sighed Ganymedes and shook his head. "I'm Ganymedes, the cup-bearer of Olympus and Zeus' secondary omega. And you're in... my bedroom. On Olympus."

"...Why am I naked?", asked Percy suspiciously as he shook his wrists. "And why am I here?"

"Because Zeus has the subtlety of a sledgehammer", grunted Ganymedes pointedly. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, no, that literally explains _nothing_ ", huffed Percy with a glare.

He sat up and blinked slowly. He had just woken up. In a strange room, in a strange bed, naked and tied to said bed, just for this handsome blonde to walk in here and spout nonsense. Rubbing his forehead, Percy grabbed the very soft, comfortable sheets that smelt like flowers and happiness and wrapped those sheets tightly around his naked body. The other omega – Ganymedes – smiled at him patiently and waited. Ganymedes was really handsome, not that this should surprise Percy. After all, he was the one male omega who had charmed Zeus into becoming his eternal consort.

"Are you alright?", asked Ganymedes gently.

"I dunno. A little disoriented. I really need you to explain this to me", grunted Percy.

Heaving a sigh, Ganymedes got more comfortable on hiss bed. "You've met Zeus' two most recent bastards, right? Yes. Hera and I, we had put our feet down and told him he was _not_ going to have any more affairs. But he still made two bastards with some flimsy little movie starlet."

"Okay. Yeah. Following so far", nodded Percy slowly. "Waiting for the part that explains why I'm naked in your bedroom, but sure, keep talking."

"Don't sass me, son of Poseidon", chided Ganymedes pointedly.

"Oh, so sorry", huffed Percy. "Please, indulge in a lengthy story while I'm just sitting here, naked."

"You really are a sassy little thing", hummed Ganymedes with an amused little smile. "I told Zeus that he could make it up to me, because so far he has been my only mate. I told him I was going to look for _my_ _own_ second mate, my own omega. Someone who would be mine to cherish and who would be there for me when Zeus was off doing, well, someone else."

"Sti—ill waiting for the relevant part that explains where my pants are", drawled Percy.

Ganymedes rolled his eyes, but the smile on his lips grew. "I told Zeus he could have input, so we could potentially have a lot of fun as a threesome too."

"Yeah, I don't know, but... still missing the point", grunted Percy, blinking slowly.

"Abducting you and tying you to my bed is Zeus' _subtle_ way of proposing _you_ as my primary omega", sighed Ganymedes, both eyebrows raised.

"...Oh", nodded Percy slowly, blinking doe-eyed. "Oh. _Oh_."

"Yeah, all of that", nodded Ganymedes, a bit amused. "How about you take a nap, rest some? Whatever Zeus did, it messed with your head, you look really out of it, sweetie."

"Nap sounds good", grunted Percy, still dizzy and foggy, and flopped back down onto the bed.

He pulled the sheets over his head and was out like a candle within moments. Ganymedes smiled fondly and watched for another moment before he decided to go and talk to his friends.

/break\

When Percy woke up, he felt oddly comfortable and well-rested, which was rare and strange for him. But the bed smelt really good and sweet and safe, it was also so comfortable and warm. The scent of breakfast invaded his hazy half-asleep state. Blinking slowly, he rolled over to look at Ganymedes. The godly cup-bearer was really pretty, with the white-blonde curls and bright-green eyes, the athletic build and the sun-kissed skin. And he looked even better with a stack of pancakes on a tray on his lap. Licking his lips, Percy crawled over to him.

"Bre—eakfa—ast", hummed Percy. "Are those... blueberries?"

"Yeah. I heard you like blue food", chuckled Ganymedes. "And I figured that after what my alpha did to you, you deserve to at the very least have a good breakfast?"

"Aw. You're nice. I just decided that I like you", chimed Percy happily.

"Thank you", grinned Ganymedes amused. "How do you feel?"

"Still a little fuzzy in the head", stated Percy as he dug in. "But better. Thanks."

"So... How are you doing?", asked Ganymedes casually. "I've heard a lot about you, during the wars. What you did. But... How are you doing now that the wars are over?"

Percy heaved a sigh. "Yeah, not so good."

"Why not?", asked Ganymedes curiously.

"It's... hard", sighed Percy, slowly chewing on his pancakes. "I mean, the first year was basically just me trying to deal with school and my PTSD, you know? And the second year got only... a little better. Right now I just feel lost because I gotta find out... what I want to do with my life and it's so exhausting and I've just been so busy... with everything. I just want a break, you know?"

"Take a vacation", stated Ganymedes with a friendly smile.

"Ye—eah. That'd be great", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes. "Only that I really don't have the _money_ to pay for a random get-away and I can't ask mom and Paul either because they got my baby-sister – who is like the cutest thing ever."

"Let me propose to you", drawled Ganymedes, smile turning mischievous. "A little vacation on Olympus. The _least_ Zeus can do to make up for this is give you a nice vacation. Large, comfy rooms, the nymphs give _mean_ massages, we have multiple pools and gardens and Enyo has a great gym going on here, while Aglaia and Aphrodite have their own beauty salon."

"You serious?", asked Percy and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean. This is Olympus, how many people can say they got a vacation on here? We have the best food and wine, it's a beautiful place and... I wouldn't mind getting to know you", drawled Ganymedes, slowly dragging his eyes over Percy's body. "You truly are a beauty. And I've been curious to get to know the little omega all of Olympus are talking about."

Percy blushed and stared surprised at the bold omega in front of him. "W—What?"

"You're cute. Zeezee has great taste when it comes to exquisite omegas", smirked Ganymedes. "What do you say? I could bring you back home, or you could allow yourself to be spoiled by me at the expanse of Zeus? He's gonna pay for _everything_."

"Mh... Okay, sure", nodded Percy after a long moment. "I'll just... Tell my mom, I guess."

"Pe—erfect. I'll get your room prepared", smiled Ganymedes pleased.

/break\

"O—oh... Oh, this is _so good_ ", moaned Percy. "Deeper, ple—ease. Ye—es. That's so good. You're so good. Oh, I wanna marry your hands, they're godly."

"I _am_ a god. And if you don't stop it with the noises, this is not gonna stay a massage."

"Sorry, Ad", muttered Percy embarrassed and blushed. "I've just _never_ gotten a massage before."

Adonis laughed loudly and continued kneading Percy's muscles. "Boy, you gotta take better care of yourself. You work so much, you gotta treat yourself."

"I'm not that kind of guy", sighed Percy as he melted under Adonis' firm hands. "I take care of others, but... I don't know, no one's ever taken care of me before, aside from my mom but we never really had the means to take care of ourselves in that kinda way."

"You _certainly_ deserve someone to take care of you, Perce", drawled Ganymedes in disapproval.

"He—ey, Gan", hummed Percy contently. "You're back."

"Yes. And once Adonis is done making you moan, I thought we could get facials", suggested Ganymedes. "Because that skin of yours could really use some softening."

"Ye—eah. If he kneads me any longer, I'll melt", sighed Percy.

He had been on Olympus for a week now. Getting massages, feet-rubs, facials, manicures, pedicures, his hair done, swimming and drinking cocktails. He had been gossiping with Ganymedes, Aglaia and Adonis so much. Pranking Narcissus with Adonis and Ganymedes. The food really was amazing, so were the gardens. Swimming at night, with the muses singing and having performances in the evenings. It was amazing, he hadn't been that relaxed in years. Maybe ever. Not to mention, Percy truly enjoyed being with Ganymedes. _Very_ much, actually.

"Darling, you look so much more relaxed than when you first came here", stated Aglaia.

She smiled pleased as she ordered the two male omegas to sit down together. Percy smiled and blushed a little as Ganymedes grasped his hand and linked fingers while Aglaia started applying the facial masks. Those were things Percy had _never_ done before in his life, but it was a nice change from all the harsh training and world-saving. Not that he didn't train; he'd grow bored just sitting around, being pampered. Apollo had been giving him archery-lessons, he had been sparring with Ares' twin-sister Enyo, swimming every morning for an hour or two in the pools.

"So, you know how Zeus has been glowering and loitering around?", drawled Aglaia teasingly.

"Oh yeah, he hasn't gotten laid in a week", chimed Ganymedes pleased. "Hera supports me there."

"That is _so weird_ ", muttered Percy amused. "That you two are friends."

"I'm the only one who understands what it's like to be Zeus' mate. We share that frustration", replied Ganymedes amused. "We spent nights just eating ice-cream and bitching about our alpha."

"Still so weird though", huffed Percy with a small smile.

"Totally distracting from the topic at hand here", chided Aglaia amused. "You guys... The grumpy king is slowly getting onto everybody's nerves and Aphrodite started a betting pool on how long it'll take the two of you to finally hook up. How much longer is it going to take you guys?"

"W—We're... We're not...", stammered Percy at the same time as Ganymedes laughed and said: "Don't rush it. Percy is still just a mortal. I'll wait for him to be ready."

Percy sat up and stared stunned over at Ganymedes, a cucumber falling off his face. "What...?"

"Perce", chuckled Ganymedes fondly. "I truly like you. I've enjoyed the past week with you and I would like to romantically pursuit you, once you're ready for it."

Percy didn't even need a minute to think about it, much to his own surprise. "I'm gonna spar with Enyo later on. Give me an hour to shower and then pick me up for dinner. Make it romantic."

"You got yourself a date, doll", smiled Ganymedes pleased.

/break\

Dating Ganymedes was a lot of fun. He knew exactly how to spoil an omega rotten – after all, he was an omega himself and he had proven in the first week already that he knew how to make someone relax and feel good in their own skin. Ganymedes was charming and funny and sweet and _such a good kisser_. It was so easy to fall into a relationship with him and Percy sort of lost sight of leaving Olympus. He was falling in love with Ganymedes and he was falling in love with Olympus. He was making a lot of friends among the gods, he had found his own favorite spots here and he had founds his own daily routines. He really enjoyed it and he could actually picture living here, being _happy_ , having a mate to cherish him and love him the way Ganymedes was doing.

The thing was. Percy was kind-of also in a relationship with Zeus now? Maybe? Percy wasn't really sure about that. Zeus had been doing so much groveling, showering Percy in expensive gifts and foods and flowers, apologizing profoundly and generally doing everything Percy and Ganymedes ordered him to do (the two omegas had been having a lot of fun with that for the past two months).

"And you're sure about this, babe?", whispered Ganymedes softly, kissing down Percy's neck. "I want you. I want you to be _mine_ and you don't _have_ to be with Zeus."

"He's been doing so much groveling in the past three weeks, Gan", chuckled Percy as he arched into Ganymedes. "He's really _hot_. He's a hot alpha. I... totally don't mind having a secondary bond with a hot alpha. I know not to expect grand love from Zeus. I... I'm getting all the _love_ I need from you. But... I totally wouldn't mind having a... sexual thing with Zeus. Look, Gan, stop fussing. We've been over this like a dozen times in the past three months."

They had been together for half a year now and recently, Percy had been thinking about maybe adding Zeus to their relationship, in a purely sexual way because he knew better than to get attached to the king of cheats. Ganymedes, he was faithful, he was committed. He loved Percy.

"Okay. But _you_ call the shots, love", stated Ganymedes seriously, kissing Percy gently.

"Yeah. That's why I'm tied to the bed", grunted Zeus displeased.

Percy and Ganymedes turned to grin at Zeus like sharks. The alpha gulped. Zeus knew that the only reason he was here was because he had done a lot of groveling and he had agreed that Percy was calling the shots. To make sure of that, Ganymedes had tied him to the bed and had given him a speech in a no-nonsense voice that if Zeus ever touched Percy wrongly without Percy's consent then Ganymedes would personally tie him to a rock and let an eagle eat his liver _and_ spline.

"I like this", whispered Percy with a pleased grin as he sat up to kiss Zeus.

He let his hands wander down Zeus' firm chest before grasping the alpha's large cock. Gasping, Percy leaned back against his mate as Ganymedes worked his way down to Percy's hole, slipping two fingers into the wet hole and started preparing Percy. Percy smiled while jerking Zeus off.

"You do _not_ get to fuck me", whispered Percy firmly, smirking. "That's a privilege you'll have to _work up to_. I want to suck you off, because tonight I want two cocks. Gan?"

"Babe, anything you want", smirked Ganymedes pleased, looking over Percy's shoulder.

Percy grinned impishly and went down on Zeus. Zeus groaned as Percy swallowed him whole. Yes, Zeus had wanted that pretty omega for years now, but he had not pictured it to be this way. Tied to the bed and with the little omega bossing him around. Interesting experience though.

"Such a gorgeous little omega", whispered Ganymedes gently as he kissed down Percy's spine, pulling his fingers out to replace them with his cock. "Really wanted to see you impaled on two cocks, you're so pretty like that, swallowing Zeezee like that."

"Babe, don't call me that", complained Zeus.

"Running commentary and complaints will get you gagged", warned Ganymedes unimpressed.

Zeus instantly shut up. He knew better than to mess with Ganymedes, especially not when Ganymedes was in one of his moods. Ganymedes smirked and sank deeper into Percy. He fucked his omega slowly, the way that made Percy whine because Percy liked it rough and hard. And Gan liked to torture his omega like that. Percy was just too cute when he complained. While Percy deepthroated Zeus, Ganymedes picked up the pace to reward his omega.

"He's such a good cocksucker", groaned Zeus pleased, thunder rumbling in the distance.

"He is. I taught him", smirked Ganymedes slyly. "Didn't I, Perce? Taught you how to take a cock from both ends, mh? Good little omega you are, aren't you?"

Percy whined softly around Zeus' cock, thoroughly enjoying the way he got cocks from both ends. Zeus' fat alpha-cock being shoved down his throat and Ganymedes' cock pounding his prostate. Yes, Percy was totally happy stuck between their cocks like that. Ganymedes really had made him kind of addicted to sex. The guy really knew what he was doing. Not just the sex itself but Ganymedes was really bossy and liked to take over control, which was surprisingly thrilling for Percy. Whining softly, Percy pulled off Zeus' dick to turn the pleading eyes on Ganymedes.

"Ah, ah, ah. You know you need to ask for things if you want them, little one", chided Ganymedes.

Zeus groaned as Percy whimpered and buried his face in Zeus' sixpack. "Can I come, please?"

"You can do better than that, doll", whispered Ganymedes, biting Percy's neck.

Percy whimpered softly as Ganymedes hit his prostate again. "Please, please, please. I wanna come, Gan, please lemme come. I'm being good for you, right?"

"Yes, you are", whispered Ganymedes gently, grasping Percy's dick. "Yes, you really are such a good little omega. And you deserve to come. So continue sucking Zeezee off. I want you to come with two cocks inside of you. And then you're allowed to come."

Zeus cussed as Percy swallowed him whole right away. That boy was really greedy. Ganymedes started jerking him off harshly and Percy came within seconds, his whimpers driving Zeus over the edge and Ganymedes wasn't far behind. Percy gasped happily as he was gently adjusted to lay on Ganymedes' chest while Ganymedes untied Zeus. After the omegas' okay, Zeus gently pulled them both against his chest, sandwiching Percy between Zeus and Ganymedes, which was really nice.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I'll admit, this was a bit of a rushed job, which you can probably tell by "easy cop-out Percy agrees to staying and to the date because he's fucking fed up and just wants some me-time and a nice treat (Gany is the nice treat)", but yeah, between me being sick for over a week and my laptop dying on me, I had fallen A LITTLE behind my schedule... So. Whatever. Percy's super fed up and decided to do selfish things like take a free vacation or go on a date with a gorgeous god without dwelling on it too long - whiiich, yeah, does sound very Percy when I put it like that.  
_

 _Anyway. Next up is... Octavian and his three omegas - Luke, Jason and Percy. There be shifters and smut. Lotsa smut._


	36. OctavianLukeJasonPercy - Three to One

PJatO || Luktaviasonercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Three to One || Luktaviasonercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Three to One

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (foursome), shifters, catboys/dogboys, ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, sex-toys, BDSM, pet-play, collars

Main Pairing: Octavian/Luke/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Sometimes, Octavian wondered why he had thought having three omegas was a good idea. Especially when he comes home from a business-trip to find what they were up to...

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Three to One_

Octavian took a deep breath as he unlocked the apartment door. He had been in London for the past two weeks. Business trips were such a pain. But then again, business was what had brought him his loves. The family company had expanded to the US and Octavian had been sent as the CEO of the New York branch. New York was where he had met his mates, his loves.

The thing was, Octavian didn't quite know how he ended up having _three_ omegas.

He had met Luke Castellan first, his beautiful little ally cat. Literally, because Luke had been living on the streets, leading his own thieving little gang of orphans. He was an omega and a cat-shifter with snow-white fur, blonde hair and dark-blue, mischievous eyes. Octavian had watched Luke steal from the rich lawyers and businessmen that went to the same coffee-shop. He confronted the pretty kitty and after weeks of dancing around each other, Octavian asked Luke out.

After they became mates, all of Luke's stray little orphans moved into Octavian's penthouse. And what kind of alpha would Octavian be if he could deny his omega? Only that among those stray orphans were two who were far more than just pack-mates. Jason and Percy.

Jason was a cute little puppy with golden-brown floppy ears and Percy was a black, fluffy kitten. Both were omegas and very competitive. They kept chasing each other around the house and the only one they really listened to was Luke. They were both getting into far too much trouble, no, wait, that was unfair. _All three of them_ were getting into far too much trouble, they were mischievous and they had Octavian wrapped around their paws.

"Lucas? Pets? Where are you?", called Octavian out confused.

"Be—edroom", moaned Luke in a drawn-out way.

Ah. Unimpressed, Octavian made his way to the kitchen and got a couple bottles of water. Whenever his omegas were unsupervised and on a fuck-a-thon, they tended to forget to drink enough. With the sex-drive of their pets – Jason and Percy, who were such good little submissive omegas and thrived off being owned by their alpha – it was hard to pry themselves off long enough to take care of food and hydration. When Octavian entered the bedroom, his eyes darkened. The scent of omega-slick was all-consuming. The picture was enchanting too. Percy was on all four, Jason pounding him from behind and Luke was fucking his throat. Luke's fingers were curled into black, fluffy hair. Jason growled as he nipped Percy's triangular kitten-ears every now and again.

"Doesn't look like I was missed", drawled Octavian unimpressed.

"Babe", growled Luke, grabbing him as soon as he was within reach to kiss him deeply. "Any more knotting-dildo action and I'm going insane. Percy's been giving Jason the kitten-eyes to at least get his knot and our good little puppy gladly knots our kitten, but it's nothing compared to an alpha's knot. Especially not to _our_ alpha's knot. So, as you see I _had_ to stuff his mouth to stop the whining."

Percy made a mewling sound, muffled by Luke's dick. Octavian slowly approached Jason from behind, gently patting the other dogboy's head between the ears and then running his fingers down to trace the yellow collar around Jason's neck. Yellow for Jason, blue for Percy, both with tags saying _Belongs to Luktavian_. Slowly, Octavian's fingers wandered down Jason's spine until he reached the fluffy golden-brown tail. A pleased smirk found its way onto his lips as Octavian saw the thick knotting-dildo nestled between Jason's cheeks. Slowly, Octavian grasped the base and started fucking Jason with it until the omega was a whimpering mess.

"Playing top dog while the alpha was out of the house, mh?", growled Octavian with a disapproving note to his voice. "Even though we all know you're just a little _bitch_ for your alpha. Come on, knot our slutty little kitten, because I'm not gonna fuck you before that."

Percy moaned in approval of that plan. Luke groaned and came at the vibration of the moan. Eagerly, Percy swallowed it all and pulled off Luke's cock with a broad smile. Luke smiled amused and patted Percy's head gently in praise while Jason came deep inside Percy, knotting him.

"I call dibs on second round with the alpha", groaned Percy while rubbing his cheek against Luke's thigh. "Missed you, Tavy. Hope London was great. Glad you're home again. Now fuck Jay."

"Glad to see our kitten is still as bossy as before I left", drawled Octavian unimpressed.

"Ye—eah. Of course. Percy will always be a bossy, cheeky little kitten", grinned Luke amused.

"Can we get to the part where you fuck me now?", asked Jason frustrated, nibbling Percy's neck.

"Oh, puppy. You gotta do better if you want something from your master", chided Octavian.

He pulled the dildo out and placed a slap on Jason's ask, making the omega whimper. "Ple—ease, alpha, knot your bitch. I've been waiting for you _so long_. I missed you, please?"

"I see the kitten taught you how to beg. Such a good puppy", chuckled Octavian.

He slowly lined up behind Jason and eased his way in. He fucked Jason through the knotting, holding tightly onto his hips as Percy rolled out from beneath him to properly curl together on Luke's lap. Luke gently guided Jason so the puppy omega could suck Percy off.

"A good puppy should pay his little bitch back for the orgasm", whispered Octavian. "Be good to our kitten and suck him off, he's looking so pretty sprawled out on Luke like that."

Luke smiled amused and locked eyes with Octavian, watching how their alpha fucked Jason into the mattress. There was something particularly appealing to seeing the dog-shifters fuck together. Eyes darkening, Luke played with Percy's cat-tail a little while the other omega kitten got sucked off by Jason. After a few moments of Jason eagerly sucking him off did Percy come.

"Oh yes", groaned Percy, voice rough. "I so love when our bossy alpha is back home with us."

Luke snorted, tilting Percy's head so he could properly kiss him. Octavian groaned darkly as he came deep inside of Jason, knotting the omega puppy, making Jason moan loudly.

"Such a good puppy", growled Octavian, kissing Jason's neck.

After a little adjusting, all four of them were comfortably laying together on the bed, Jason tied to Octavian, with his head resting on Luke's chest. Both Luke and Percy were lazily whipping their kitten-tails back and forth, sated and pleased. Octavian smiled pleased as he looked at his three tired, exhausted and absolutely beautiful omegas. Leaning over, he kissed each of them on the head.

"I missed you, my loves", whispered Octavian lowly.

"We missed you too, alpha", replied the three omegas with broad, pleased grins.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: After all the fluff, I figured something naughty would be a nice change of pace ;D  
_

 _Next up is a Thanatos/Nico/Percy one. Interesting ship to write. I just love Thanatos, to be honest~_


	37. ThanatosNicoPercy - Death Suits Him

PJatO || Thanicercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Death Suits Him || Thanicercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Death Suits Him

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m threesome), ABO-verse, wings, shifting, catboy, explicit intercourse, anal, doubling, knotting

Main Pairing: Thanatos/Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Godly Character: Thanatos

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Percy dies. Only that Death loves him too much to let him go, so Percy finds himself at the palace.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Death Suits Him_

Everyone had known for years that Hades was grooming Nico to be his heir. And after what Nico had done during the Giant War, he had truly earned himself godhood. He left the mortal world behind – it had barely ever held anything for him anyway. And his encounter with Eros had only solidified his belief that he would never get to call the omega of his dreams _his_. Running and hiding had always been what he did best when feeling cornered, so he ran and hid once more.

He came to regret that five years after the Giant War.

By then, he had grown into a strong young alpha god, a worthy heir to Hades. He had even fallen in love and chosen his own consort, another alpha. They were a pair made in hell, truly.

Thanatos, the tall, lean, muscular, dark Death God with his wide wing-span, those beautiful black raven-wings of his that would cocoon Nico in a warm, safe embrace. Nico, lanky and with sharp features, pale and with the large leathery wings of a bat. Night would often see a bat and a raven chasing each other through the underworld until they landed in Nico's tower at the palace.

So, theoretically, Nico was happy. He finally found a pack in the underworld council – Hades, Persephone, his half-sisters Makaria and Melinoe, Thanatos, Olethros, Horkus, Hecate, Nemesis, Styx, Morpheus, Hypnos, they all welcomed him in their midst. He had found a mate who loved and cherished him; Thanatos was a gentleman of the old school. He was happy.

And then Percy Jackson died.

It would be a lie to say that Nico had stopped thinking about Percy. He knew it always weighed heavy on Hazel when she visited the underworld not to talk about Percy. And even without the mention of the sassy omega, Nico's thoughts still often drifted toward the What If. The what if where Nico had stayed mortal and married Percy, the perfectly happy alpha-omega-couple. Only that this wasn't how things had gone and Nico couldn't say that he would truly exchange Thanatos for Percy. He loved his mate, he loved Thanatos very dearly. He wouldn't want to lose him.

And now things were too late anyway, for Percy Jackson had died.

"My love", whispered Thanatos gently, pressing a kiss to Nico's temple.

"I'm sorry, Than, I'm not... in much of a mood. Can I get a free pass on glowering on the tower tonight?", whispered Nico, not looking up as he stared down at Persephone's garden.

He was seated on the roof of their tower, wings drawn close. Thanatos sighed and sat down next to him, wings gently brushing against Nico's. Someone else sat down too.

"So... nice view", drawled a voice Nico would _always_ recognize. "Why am I here?"

"Because", started Nico, voice breaking. "You died, Percy."

"Yeah, no. Not asking why I'm in the underworld. I know I died protecting Laura from a stray Manticore – and I'm fine with that, because my three year old half-sister lives, so that's good", argued Percy with a chuckle. "I mean, on the rooftop of uncle Hades' castle."

"I thought that seeing you might cheer my mate up", suggested Thanatos casually.

"Really?", asked Percy surprised. "Considering seeing me didn't even make his list at all in the past _half_ _decade_. But now that I'm dead, that changes something? Huh."

Nico fidgeted, still not looking at Percy. "I knew the day would come that you died. I don't... As you might have noticed, the only mortal I still have contact with is my sister. I couldn't stand the idea of seeing you all grow old and fade. I... didn't want for you to die this early though."

"Oh well, I'll live. Well... not, but you know what I mean", shrugged Percy. "So, what's happening now? I mean, Thanatos showed me my quarters in Elysium – it's great seeing everyone again. Also... kind of painful though. Huh. He even let me say goodbye to mom, Paul and Laura."

"Of course. You've done so much for us – for _me_ – that it was the least I could do", said Thanatos.

"And now you're free to do whatever you want. Gardening is very in", drawled Nico sarcastically. "Best ask Silena, she kind of came to run Elysium in recent years. Do whatever you want."

/break\

Whatever Percy wanted turned out to be haunting the castle. Hades named a special type of migraine after him within the first two months. Melinoe thought it was utterly funny and she rewarded him with a more solidified form. Eris and Hermes came over to visit more often now, cooking up pranks together with Percy. And somehow, Percy became an integrate part of Nico's life once more. The center of Nico's attention, yet again. It was frustrating.

"My love, stop glaring", chuckled Thanatos amused, caressing Nico with a wing.

Nico grumbled and hid beneath Thanatos' wing. "It's just... so frustrating, Than. Five years. Five years I was able to suppress this... _need_. And now it's back full-force. All-consuming. _You_ should be frustrated by your mate mooning over some random omega."

"Percy Jackson is far from a 'random omega', my love", pointed Thanatos out, smiling gently as he nosed Nico's temple. "You have loved him for... many years now. Oh, I know that. I am a patient man and I know I hold your love. I _earned_ your love. Just as he earned your love. I know that. He saved my life, with your sister and her boyfriend. I will never forget that. And now he is here, in our territory, all over the place. And the two of you have... mended the years of hurt. You made your amends to him, Nico, and he accepted them, he accepted your friendship. The two of you have entered an entirely new stage of your relationship and you're entitled to feel confused by it."

"Ha—ave I told you how much I love you already today?", asked Nico softly, kissing along Thanatos' neck. "Because I do. Amazing, understanding, wise mate."

Thanatos chuckled softly and wrapped one wing around Nico in a gentle, warm embrace. Nico returned the embrace by wrapping his own leather wing around Thanatos. The two made out lazily for a while, both of them losing their shirts, half laying sprawled out on the roof. It was their special spot, the roof of the tower. It overlooked nearly all of the underworld. A kitten made a sudden hissing noise and the two gods bolted apart to look over at the black ball of fluff.

"...Perseus, we have told you not to sneak up on us", chided Thanatos fondly.

He reached one wing out to caress the kitten with the tips of his wings. Percy meowed and purred as he leaned into the touch. Nico watched with warm eyes. Thanatos was right. Over the past three months of Percy being dead, Nico and Percy had reached an equal friendship like never before. Nico had always been the one trying to chase after Percy while simultaneously pushing him away. Over the past five years, Nico had gained self-confidence and he had mastered the art of friendships. It was just about the _people_. He had never really connected with the people at Camp Half-Blood. But here, in the underworld, it was so much better. Somehow, being here in the underworld also made interacting with Percy so much easier.

"Bad snooping kitten", grunted Nico and flipped Percy's nose.

Percy meowed and hopped onto Nico's lap, pawing at Nico's thighs and getting comfortable. Nico smiled faintly. Thanatos was right. Things had changed, things were better now. He started caressing Percy's soft fur while the kitten snuggled up some more to him.

/break\

Thanatos was comfortably laying on their bed, reading a good book. Nico was out on business, so it was just him. Thanatos usually spent those nights reading, because he did have problems being without his mate. He tended to worry for Nico, even though he knew the other alpha was perfectly capable of keeping himself safe. It was just that Thanatos _preferred_ Nico at his side.

He didn't even startle when a body flapped down on the bed, right next to him. The scent of strawberries and the ocean had already alerted him of the approaching cat-shifter omega. Finishing his page, he closed the book and put it aside to turn his attention on the beautiful omega next to him. Percy had adjusted startlingly well to being dead. Part of that serenity rooted from _knowing_ that he had died for a good cause, that he had saved his baby-sister's life. No regrets. He knew his mother was happy with Paul and she now had Laura and the fact that he got to say goodbye to them, promise them that he was okay and that they should just see this as him 'going off to college'. That he lead his own life now. That Percy did more than just do pottery in Elysium also helped. He was very active. He helped lost souls solve their last problems so they could move on, he pranked the gods, he lingered in the palace, he played poker with the death spirits, he played fetch with Zerberus and he spent a lot of time with Thanatos and Nico in particular.

"Yes, gattino, what can I do for you?", asked Thanatos smoothly.

"I like how you picked Nico's mother-tongue up", noted Percy while rolling around on the bed, purring softly. "It's like super sweet, you know? You two are this low-key disgustingly cute couple. Like, you manage to be disgustingly cute even though you're _not_ all the PDA all the time."

"I suppose we are", hummed Thanatos curiously, reaching a hand out for Percy's head.

He rested it between the two triangular ears. As most gods down here, Percy had started taking to his half-shifted form. Humans didn't use it a lot; they either went fully shifted or fully human. But down here most – like Thanatos and Nico with their wings out – preferred the half-shifted form.

"Well, gattino?", asked Thanatos pointedly. " _Is_ there anything I can do for you?"

"Nah. Just wanted some attention", hummed Percy. "It's a cat-thing. Belly-rub would be appreciated too, you know. You give some gre—eat belly-rubs, Thany."

Thanatos chuckled and let his hand slip down to trace Percy's sixpack. Thanatos liked that sixpack. No, actually, Thanatos liked that entire omega. Over the past three months of Percy being down here with them, he felt even closer to Percy and found himself wanting Percy even more.

"Tell me, Perseus", drawled Thanatos, dark voice like velvet. "Are you still bitter with Nico?"

"About ditching me for five years? Not really", chuckled Percy. "I mean. I'm used to being ditched by him. He did it after Bianca died. He did it after the labyrinth right away. He, basically, always did it. Coming into my life, then leaving again without another word. Used to it."

"Sounds still pretty bitter to me", hummed Thanatos curiously.

"Thany, this time things are different", smiled Percy as he turned to look at Thanatos. "We're both here to stay. There is no place to run. For neither of us. No... war to distract. Just... this. Us."

"Mh, you're right", whispered Thanatos in understanding. "How would you feel about being courted by two upstanding, honest, chivalrous alphas, Perseus?"

"Chivalrous?", snickered Percy. "Dunno how I feel about being courted by an alpha calling himself _chivalrous_. Honestly, you two are so... outdated. It's endearing."

"Well?", drawled Thanatos, locking eyes with Percy.

Percy paused and turned serious for a moment. "He needs to put it to words."

"Mh?", grunted Thanatos confused, blinking slowly.

"Nico. He needs to put it to words. I like the easy friendship we formed now. But if he wants more, _he_ needs to use his words. Tell me that he wants me, what he wants", stated Percy simply.

"Good to know, gattino", smiled Thanatos pleased. "Now, feel free to continue rolling around in our bed and making it all smell like you. Scent-marking my and my mate's nest like it's yours."

"No—o idea what you're talking about", drawled Percy cheekily and continued rolling around.

Thanatos chuckled fondly and watched Percy's kitten antics.

/break\

"I've been in love with you for nearly a decade now and... I want you to be my omega. Mine and Thanatos'. If that is what you want too. Because I love you. A lot."

"Now if you'd say that to my face instead of practicing in front of a mirror, that'd be great."

Nico whirled around and stared at the catboy leaning against his doorway. Percy had an amused grin on his face as he watched Nico pace in front of the full-length mirror. The alpha's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Ever since Thanatos had told him about his conversation with Percy, Nico had been mentally preparing himself for this. For asking Percy to become their omega.

"H—How long have you been standing there?", grunted Nico mortified.

"Since... eleven drafts earlier?", replied Percy amused. "Is it... really that hard for you?"

"You've been my first love. Yes", whispered Nico and heaved a sigh. "It's hard for me to admit this to your face, because you're just... You're _you_. And I've loved you for so long that... I don't remember what it feels like not to love you. That... That you might actually... This is unreal."

"Damn, you're adorable", smiled Percy thinly. "That's why you were _really_ avoiding me, mh? Because you were in love with me and the idea of seeing me grow old and fade away..."

"Was _killing me_. Yes", grunted Nico and averted his gaze. "I know it was selfish. I know you suffered in the aftermath of the war, but... but..."

"So were you, idiot", whispered Percy gently as he approached Nico to cup his cheek. " _You_ went through Tartarus too. You lost your mom and then your sister. You were.. alone for a long time. We... could have been there for each other, but instead you chose to hide. From me and everyone."

"You're... right", replied Nico, leaning into Percy's touch. "So? Will you be our omega?"

Percy grinned and looked over Nico's shoulder at the fondly smiling Thanatos. "Yes."

Nico's entire face lit up as he kissed the ghost. Percy sighed and leaned into the kiss, arms wrapped tightly around Nico's neck. He leaned into Nico so much that the two of the toppled over to land right next to Thanatos on the bed. Thanatos laughed amused and covered them with one wing.

"Would you mind _sharing_ the kitten?", inquired Thanatos casually.

Nico shoved one of his own wings into Thanatos' face. "Nope. Got a taste, can't give it up again. Mine now. Sorry, big birdy, but this kitten is definitely _mine_."

Percy laughed softly and leaned over to pull Thanatos into a slow, deep kiss. Nico growled darkly as he watched his mate and his chosen omega kiss. And okay. Maybe he could share, because damn were those two gorgeous together. Licking his lips, he leaned over closer.

/break\

Percy liked having his body back. Being a relatively solid ghost had been fun, but by becoming Nico and Thanatos' mate, Percy earned the privilege of getting a fully physical form thanks to Hades. It had been a nice wedding gift. And having two alphas was amazing too.

"Ngh", whimpered Percy, clinging onto Thanatos. "Ple—ease, make him fuck me, Thany?"

Thanatos snorted amused, holding tighter onto Percy's thighs. Percy had his arms and legs wrapped around Thanatos, Thanatos holding him up by the thighs. Well, that and the fact that Percy was impaled on Thanatos' cock. Literally all of this was a bit of an experiment, because the two of them were _flying_. Flying and fucking at the same time. Only that Percy wanted more than just Thanatos, he also wanted Nico inside of him. Nico was flying behind Percy, kissing along Percy's neck and shoulders as he worked two fingers into Percy's already stuffed hole. Percy was so wet and needy already, he really just wanted for his alphas to properly fuck and knot him.

"Nico, my love. Stop being a sadist", chided Thanatos. "Our kitten clearly needs more."

"Ye—es. Give the kitten what he needs", growled Percy, bucking his hips.

Sighing, Nico removed his fingers and replaced them with his dick, slowly slipping in beside Thanatos. Doubling Percy was kind of Nico's favorite thing to do. Both of them held onto Percy as their wings supported them all. Percy moaned as they spread and fucked him together. Fucking him hard and deep and slowly. Thanatos occasionally teased Percy's dick with the warm touch of his feathers, until Percy came all over Thanatos' sixpack. With their omega's orgasm, the alphas didn't last too long either before they came deep inside Percy, double-knotting him. Percy gasped strangled at the intense stretch of two knots inside of his tight hole. Breathlessly, Percy collapsed back against Nico, allowing the two alphas to carry him off toward their room and bed. Outdoors sex was cool, but outdoors sex while being airborne was amazing. Still, Percy was pretty glad his alphas brought him to bed to wait for their knots to deflate.

"Never expected being dead to be that much fun", hummed Percy while drawing patterns on Thanatos' sixpack. "The—en again, never expected to end up with the two of you."

Thanatos chuckled amused as he ran gentle fingers through Nico's curls. Both Nico and Percy were snuggled up closely to Thanatos, enjoying their mate's comfort. Thanatos gladly cocooned his lovers up in his fluffy wings, making sure they were safe and content and _his_. Nico's wings twitched beneath Thanatos', perfectly fine with Thanatos cocooning him in like that.

"Pre—etty kitten", hummed Nico contently, kissing Percy's neck. "My pre—etty, pre—etty kitten. Isn't he a pretty little kitten, Thany? Such a pretty kitten..."

"I love how... uneloquent he gets after a good orgasm", snickered Percy teasingly.

Thanatos chuckled and refrained from commenting on that. Nico was rather simple-minded when he got a good romp in the sheets. Just happy and content. Nico smiled lazily and leaned over Percy so he could kiss Thanatos deeply. Percy huffed as he was being squished.

"Why's the pretty kitten teasing me, Than?", grunted Nico displeased. "Do we have to get a gag for our omega? Oooh. While we're at it, we could also get a _collar_ for the _kitten_. Yes?"

Thanatos chuckled darkly, at least until he saw the intrigued look on Percy's face, because that sobered him up into thoughtfulness. "Perhaps. But how about we talk this through after a nap?"

"Ye—eah. Nap sounds good", yawned Nico. "Been an exhausting day, really."

"Poor babe", whispered Percy gently, craning his neck to kiss Nico's cheek.

"Yup. I do deserve all the coddling after sitting through a meeting on Olympus. Aphrodite and Athena fighting all meeting long and Zeus and Hera being major pains in the ass", groaned Nico.

"Poor babe indeed", sighed Thanatos, kissing the top of Nico's head.

Nico smiled to himself as he snuggled up to Thanatos and Percy and fell asleep, completely content.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Because dying isn't that bad when Death is in love with you ;D This was fun! ^o^v  
_

 _Neeext up are Neptune and Percy and a mask ball!_


	38. NeptunePercy - The King's Consort

PJatO || Nepercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The King's Consort || Nepercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The King's Consort

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, ABO-verse, merman sex, explicit intercourse, anal, mpreg, pregnancy

Main Pairing: Neptune/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Neptune, Triton

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Amphitrite and Poseidon got divorced and now Poseidon is hosting a grand gala to find a new omega queen. With this long-lasting relationship ending, Poseidon thinks it's time for a new chapter and he enjoys taking his Roman form for the masked ball. And Neptune dances with the most beautiful omega on the ball, never having seen this one before. Percy sneaked in with Triton's help.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _The King's Consort_

Percy and Triton actually started getting along after the Giant War. It had helped that Percy had saved Triton's alpha Thanatos. Since then, Triton showed a certain fondness and protectiveness over Percy. Percy started visiting Triton in Atlantis. A lot. Triton's godly magic allowed him to provide Percy with a tail so Percy could blend in in Atlantis. And Percy _loved_ it. He started lingering around at Camp Hydrus a lot, getting into Bythos and Aphros' good graces and trying to use the kitten-eyes to get a job at the underwater summer-camp. Because that was what he could picture himself doing with his life now – he didn't want to attend college and he didn't want to continue playing pawn to the gods. No, his new life would start in the city of merpeople.

"There is a gala tonight. Will you accompany me, little brother?", asked Triton gently.

He was braiding Percy's hair, adding pearls and shells to it. Percy grinned as he leaned into the older omega. Omega bonding was very important and Percy definitely enjoyed doing that with his siblings – not just Triton, but also Benthesikyme and Rhode, their sisters.

"Sho—ouldn't there be more decoration all over the palace if you're hosting a gala?"

"Not in my palace. Over at father's", corrected Triton. "King Neptune is hosting a gala."

"Nep... tune. Not Poseidon?", asked Percy curiously. "Why? What?"

"To celebrate the divorce and broken matebond", sighed Triton. "Oh, don't give me the sad kitten-eyes. It was a mutual decision and they decided to stay amicable. Father's affair with your mother and the little kitten-eyed result sitting in front of me, that's just the last straw. The two of them have been drifting apart for centuries now and in more recent decades, mother has started spending a lot of time with Glaucus. She decided to break the matebond off so Glaucus could start courting her. And now, well, father decided to turn a new page. And for that, he decided to take his Roman form. The gala is his way of scouting for a new queen."

"That sounds fancy", hummed Percy curiously. "And I haven't seen dad at all since we started hanging out. What with his palace being not exactly around the corner and being so busy."

"Mh, wonderful. I will tell Calliste that you'll need new robes", smiled Triton pleased.

/break\

Percy, being Percy, ran late for the gala. He got distracted along the way and helped a lost hippocampus back to his herd. By the time Percy reached the large palace – larger than Triton's palace in Atlantis – the gala was already in full swing. So many fancy mermaids and mermen. Percy really loved this society. All those colorful, shimmering tails and dresses and masks. He wore a mask made of purple shells and sparkly green pearls that covered the upper half of his face. It matched the decorations Triton had put into his hair earlier and his turquoise robes also occasionally spotted such pearls and shells. He felt a bit like a Disney princess, even though he got to enjoy the anonymity down here – thanks to Triton giving him this merboy body, no one had recognized him yet. The human Percy Jackson, yes. Some merfolk knew him as such, but the pale-blue merboy? Just one of Triton's subjects. To demigods, he was the savior of Olympus and the most sought-out omega – another reason why Percy had wanted to get away from that world. Down here, he was just a pretty omega, one among many. He smiled softly as a handsome alpha asked him to dance. The cool thing about merpeople was that he could tell who was alpha and who was omega by the tail-count. Omegas like Percy had only one tail, while alphas had two tails.

"If I may steal you away for the next dance?"

Percy blinked and looked up from his dance-partner. His eyes widened for a moment as he appreciated the sight of the alpha in front of him. Sapphire-blue, dark skin, black, trimmed hair, a sharp jawline, as much as Percy could make out with the other's Venetian-style mask. He was broad-shouldered, muscular, well-trained. Very nice to look at. His mighty tails with the long cyan fins gently ran along Percy's tail in a curiously inquisitive manner.

"I... uhm...", grunted Percy before he nodded sharply.

Part of Percy was looking for someone to settle down with. A strong alpha, so Percy would finally get the opportunity to kick back and feel protected for a change. This alpha? He oozed authority and strength in a way that appealed to the most primal omega-part of Percy. Smiling, Percy took the offered hand, his last dance-partner already forgotten as he allowed the stranger to whirl him off.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you before", mused the alpha, his voice a pleasant dark rumble.

"I'm new around here", replied Percy with a small grin, ducking his head. "I work at camp."

"Camp?", echoed the alpha impressed. "Bythos and Aphros are very protective over their camp. They haven't hired new trainers in centuries."

"Thank you", whispered Percy and blinked slowly.

"Mh? I beg your pardon?", inquired the alpha, clearly confused.

"For assuming I work there as a trainer, not a cook or maiden", chuckled Percy amused. "Those are the first things people think of when they hear that I, as an omega, start working there."

"Clearly, you're well-trained. A fighter. It would be a waste to keep you in the kitchen", noted the alpha, chuckling slowly as he let a hand slip down Percy's arms. " _Very_ well-trained."

Percy blushed a delicate purple and offered a half-grin. "Yes, I am. I'm a good fighter, knocked them both on their asses and that was kind of their test. Got me the job."

"And do you enjoy it?", asked the alpha, sounding genuinely interested.

"Yes! It's a lot of fun, actually", grinned Percy happily. "I _adore_ the guppies. They're so eager to learn. And so cute. It's... kind of an amazing feeling, you know? Being a good influence on kids. Well, bad influence too, more often than not according to Bythos and Aphros, but those are _kids_. They need to learn how to have fun too. They're not tiny soldiers to only follow orders!"

"Absolutely", chuckled the alpha amused, gently guiding Percy through the dance.

"What about you? What do you do for a living?", asked Percy curiously.

"Ah, I... would rather not talk about work", drawled the alpha slowly. "I'd rather talk about you."

"Charming", chuckled Percy amused raising both eyebrows. "The song ended."

"Mh. I noticed", whispered the handsome man still holding Percy close. "Would you mind joining me in the gardens so we can talk a little more, my little chromis?"

"Lead the way, big, bad betta", grinned Percy with a smug and amused look.

He liked his sleek chromis-tail, but he had to admit that there was something very extravagant to the alpha's betta-tails. It spoke of the alpha's strength. A fighter. Percy was eager to get to know him.

/break\

Triton hovered in the doorway to Percy's bedroom, arms crossed over his chest and frown in place as he watched the younger omega. Percy was deep asleep, a happy smile on his face as he was snuggled into a jacket that was most definitely not his. But Triton _knew_ whose jacket it was.

"Perce", grunted Triton as he nudged Percy until he woke the demigod.

"No, mom, don't take the pancakes away!", yelped Percy sleepily.

"There are no pancakes and your mother is in New York", pointed Triton out.

"...Tri. Right", grunted Percy and yawned widely. "So—o ti—ired. Why did you wake me?"

"When did you get _home_ last night?", grunted Triton, with a stern glance. "I left before you and I tried staying awake to see you but I fell asleep before you came home."

"Dunno, but the... not-real-sun was already 'rising'... One day, you'll have to explain that magic to me", yawned Percy and ruffled his hair. "I met someone and we talked basically the whole night."

"You... met _someone_?", asked Triton confused, looking at the jacket. "Someone?"

"Yes, old man, is your hearing failing you?", chuckled Percy, snuggling into the jacket with a blush. "He's an alpha, with dark-blue betta-tails. _Really_ handsome guy. And charming."

"...You didn't...", started Triton in realization. "Take your masks off."

"I dunno, it was... about the whole, you know, mystery", shrugged Percy with a blush. "It was nice. He was nice. But yeah, you're right. Should have totally stolen his mask instead of his jacket and insisted on like a name and an address. Damn."

"Percy...", started Triton unsure what to say. "You should get ready for work."

"Ri—ight. Damn, no", groaned Percy. "I'm too hung-over for work..."

"I'd pay to see you say that to Bythos and Aphros", snorted Triton amused.

He watched for a long moment as Percy slowly started getting ready. He took the jacket off Percy's bed before leaving the room, frown in place as he headed out. He took the fastest hippocampus to reach his father's palace as soon as possible. By the time he reached his father's chambers, he found Neptune in his rarely used merman-form – dark-blue skin, light-blue fins on his betta-tails. Neptune was holding a purple shell, cradling it so gently as though it was a rare treasure.

"Father", stated Triton once he put the jacket down on a chair on his way over. "We didn't get to talk at all last night. I barely saw you at all. An hour into the gala and you just... disappeared."

"Ah, yes", laughed Neptune, a carefree sound as he looked up at his son. "I suppose my attention was stolen by a very special and very gorgeous omega. It was impossible to tear my eyes off..."

"That special, huh?", grunted Triton surprised and sat down next to Neptune.

"Breathtaking", whispered Neptune with a gentle, distracted look on his face.

Triton knew that look. He had seen it often on Thanatos' face, just before Triton announced his presence and Thanatos' smile brightened even more as he got to look at the center of his attention and thoughts. And Neptune had the same kind of look on his face when talking about Percy.

"What makes him so breathtaking? Just because he's pretty?", asked Triton curiously.

"Oh, he's fascinating! A fighter. Strong. Roman", hummed Neptune in appreciation. "An omega who can stand his own man. He beat my brothers' horse-butts and got himself a job at their camp. That hasn't happened in a long time. He's so cheeky. And he must be truly new in these depths, because he didn't recognize me. He just treated me as an alpha. I enjoyed my conversation with him greatly and I plan on tracking him down. This shell, I got it from him. I will find him. Oh, silly me. I know where he's working! I will go there today and I will sweep him off his tail! I will reveal myself to him and take him with me to my palace to become my queen."

"Oh boy", muttered Triton beneath his breath. "It's Percy, father. Percy _Jackson_."

There was a long stretch of silence in which Neptune just stared at his son. "Mh. One of the best things my Greek side did in many centuries. Such a beauty indeed. But what is he doing here?"

"He moved to Atlantis a few weeks ago", replied Triton gently. "He's not happy above the sea and the two of us, we've been bonding and I invited him to live in the palace with me. It's why your children have been trying to get you to a family dinner for weeks now. We wanted to _surprise_ you with Percy's presence here. This... is sure a surprise, I suppose."

"Do you think his mortal morals will stop him from becoming my queen?", frowned Neptune.

"I... genuinely can't tell", sighed Triton and shook his head. "He's never been repulsed by the godly incest before. He didn't bat an eyelash when Proteus introduced him to Psamatheia, even though she's both Proteus' wife and our aunt. But you need to come clean to him, father."

"Agreed", nodded Neptune seriously. "And then he'll become my queen."

/break\

Percy sighed exhausted as he straightened his back, his spine making cracking sound. Early training was merciless, especially when hungover. But the kids were endearing; he really loved his jobs.

"Percy. I'd love to talk to you for a moment."

Blinking, Percy turned around to face his handsome alpha from last night. His face brightened as he took in the gorgeous merman. His eyes paused at the face though, finally unobscured. No mask. There was something oddly familiar about the man. The sea-green eyes, the black hair, the general shape of his face. Percy frowned. He shared the features with Triton and Proteus and himself.

"Are you a son of Poseidon?", blurted Percy out curiously.

"Not really", laughed the alpha amused and shook his head. "I'm Neptune. Poseidon's Roman side."

"...Oh", grunted Percy and nodded slowly. "Oh. _Oh_."

"Yes", nodded Neptune, sobering up some. "I am Poseidon. Not the Poseidon you know, but..."

"Oh, I can see _that_ ", grunted Percy pointedly, looking Neptune slowly up and down. "This is like the trained mid-thirties version who hits the gym and keeps in shape. My dad is the mid-fifties version who likes to fish and tell dad-jokes. This whole... Roman upgrade thing is really handy."

"It is", chuckled Neptune amused, eyes sparkling. "I'd like to take you out on a date. I know that might seem sudden to you and strange to your, for I am an aspect of your father, but..."

Percy frowned as he looked at Neptune. "Yeah, that's... a little weird. I mean. Not the weirdest I've lived through in the past years, but... I... I _really_ had fun last night. More fun than I've ever had on a date with another demigod. I don't... I need time. This is... weird, okay?"

"Of course, Percy", nodded Neptune, resting a gentle hand on Percy's cheek. "Be safe."

"Me? Always", grinned Percy cheekily. "I'd _never_ do something reckless."

"That might just be the most blatant lie ever told", grunted Neptune.

/break\

Percy mulled it over for weeks. Trying to rationalize that Neptune _was_ his father – an aspect of his father, anyway. He even tried dating. Went on dates with three young, aspiring alphas. Neither lived even remotely up to the gala. Neptune had given him the feeling to be the most important person in the room, like everything Percy said mattered and was interesting.

"Delphinus, I told you, I don't wish to be disturbed", grunted Neptune frustrated.

"Not Delphinus", snickered Percy amused as he sneaked into the room. "Sorry. Not a good time?"

"Perseus", stated Neptune surprised as he looked up from his paperwork. "No, it's a perfect time. I wouldn't mind a little _positive_ distraction. Del would only pile more work up for me. You however, are very appreciated. What can I do for you?"

"Well. I figured you haven't eaten lunch yet because Delphinus did say you've been swamped all day. So I brought you lunch. And figured we could eat in the garden. Together. As a lunch date."

"Lunch... date...?", whispered Neptune stunned. "I'd love that. Right behind you."

Percy grinned happily as he lead the way outside. And truly, this date was so much better than the last three he had put together. Neptune kept asking questions – more personal ones this time around, getting more caught up on Percy's life than he ever did as Poseidon. It was nice. It made Percy feel appreciated and cherished in a way he had never felt before.

/One Year Later\

When Neptune had first asked Percy to become queen of the ocean, the omega had laughed. Thought it was a joke. But Neptune had been very serious. And now, nine months into his time as queen, he came to truly enjoy the position and the way he could help his people. He also truly enjoyed his husband, alpha and king. A moan spilled from Percy's lips as Neptune hit him dead on. He was upright, leaning against Neptune's torso, with the alpha's arms wrapped around him. Neptune was gently caressing Percy's highly pregnant belly with one hand, the other hand jerking Percy off, Neptune's tails tightly locked around Percy's tail, holding him in place as the king fucked his queen deep and hard. Percy whimpered, resting one hand on top of Neptune's.

"My beautiful little chromis", whispered Neptune lowly. "My beautiful queen. Will you be a good little omega and come for me, Perseus? Be good for your alpha."

Groaning darkly, Percy came hard into his alpha's hand, truly enjoying his orgasm as he got Neptune hitting his prostate dead-on through Percy's orgasm. Percy smiled pleased as he laid against his king and waited until Neptune also came, deep inside his already pregnant queen.

"Such a good omega for his alpha", praised Neptune gently, kissing Percy's shoulder.

Locked together as they were, Neptune carefully laid them both out on their bed, both his hands cupping Percy's round belly, caressing it gently. Percy chuckled amused, craning his neck enough to kiss his alpha. Neptune never missed an opportunity to touch Percy's pregnant belly.

"Only a few more weeks and those guppies will _finally_ move out", sighed Percy frustrated.

"I think that pregnancy truly suits you", hummed Neptune, kissing along Percy's neck.

"Yeah well, you don't have to carry them around", huffed Percy with a glare. "I'm glad when I can get back to work and not look like a stranded whale anymore, _my king_."

"Percy, we agreed that with the nature of your job, stopping work earlier would be safer. A stray sword to the stomach has a different effect when you're pregnant", sighed Neptune, his nose buried in Percy's black locks. "I know you hate sitting around and waiting, but this is important for the safety of our baby, my love. And once they're born, you can recklessly throw yourself into adventures and training again, as you always do."

"Su—ure. Like I'm not gonna be busy fawning and doting over our babies", snorted Percy. "These two little ones are going to be as much trouble as their mommy."

"If only you'd say that with _less pride_ in your voice", chuckled Neptune fondly.

Percy just grinned impishly up at his alpha. "Where would be the fun in that, alpha?"

"I adore you, my queen", sighed Neptune and kissed Percy deeply.

"I kno—ow", smirked Percy knowingly.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: The Cinderella-vibes are strong in this one... xD" Somehow, that just happened _  
_

 _Next one is gonna be Eris/Harmonia/Percy, which I got inspired into when writing the Thanatos/Percy one, because I liked writing the dynamic between Eris and Percy xD_


	39. HarmoniaErisPercy - Discord and Harmony

PJatO || Perismonia || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Discord and Harmony || Perismonia || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Discord and Harmony

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/f/f), ABO-verse, fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Harmonia/Eris/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Harmonia, Eris

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Percy's life as the consort of discord and harmony and as a minor god of the sea's trickery.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Discord and Harmony_

"You're like... Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie, only that your personalities are switched."

That was the very first thing Percy ever said to the two people he didn't know would become his mates. Eris and Harmonia blinked surprised and looked up at him, matching smiles finding their ways onto their lips. Eris was pale as a sheet of paper, her hair long and dark-purple, her eyes bright green like acid. She was a tall woman, thin but with a busty chest (very distracting, Percy had to admit). Harmonia's skin was as pale as Eris', but her eyes a pale blue and her hair platanium-blonde with washed-out plum-dye. Harmonia smoothed down her neon-pink summer-dress.

"Thank you. I think", grinned Harmonia amused. "Totally taking that as a compliment."

Percy grinned as he just decided to sit down with them. After the Giant War, Percy had accepted godhood and now, as a minor god of the sea's trickery because, as Hermes had claimed when they had granted him godhood 'This one _has_ to become a trickster god'. His dad was now trying to show him around the godly world, introduce him to all the other gods – there were _a lot_ of gods. So while Poseidon was on a meeting with the other Olympians, Percy had been snooping around a little, just to find two gorgeous goddesses making out behind a temple. Making out to celebrate a pulled prank, apparently – as Percy realized when the Olympians burst out of the palace, coughing and cussing as they were all covered in purple-pink glitter-dust. The two females had cackled and Percy decided he instantly liked them. For the following three hours, Percy followed Harmonia and Eris around Olympus, pulling various pranks and realizing something vital about them.

They weren't how Percy had expected Eris and Harmonia to be. Or rather, they were _exactly_ how he had expected them to be, just reverse. Harmonia, he would have pictured as the guard of harmony, the level-headed one, maybe even the bookworm – the Twilight Sparkle. And Eris? Definitely a Discord and Pinkie Pie mash-up, right? Only that their characters were reverse. Harmonia was squeaky and loud and having all the fun in the world with the execution of the pranks, while Eris was level-headed, calmer and amused (though also mischievous).

"To—otally a compliment", grinned Percy amused. "Haven't had that much fun since I became a god, you know. It's all meetings and boring and dad giving me work. Urgh."

"Well, stick with us, kiddo, and you're gonna have a lot of fun", declared Harmonia with a grin.

/break\

Percy did stick with Harmonia and Eris. He spent a lot of time with Hermes and Loki (who Percy was _not_ surprised was a friend of Hermes), befriended the muses, trained with Ares and Enyo, started working as a trainer at the underwater summer-camp. Mainly, he kept busy making the gods keep their promises – the reason why he had accepted godhood after all. But when he really wanted to have fun, he went to Harmonia and Eris. The mated pair fast became his favorites. Harmonia was an alpha and Eris an omega and while Harmonia had all the fun about executing the pranks, it was Eris' privilege to cook them up. Percy fit right in with them, it was perfect for him.

"I still wonder how the two of you got together", whispered Percy into Harmonia's hair.

He was curled together against the female alpha, enjoying her curious cotton-candy scent – alphas normally had sharp, musky scents. Eris was curled together on Harmonia's other side.

"I accidentally kind of started the Trojan war, as you might know", drawled Eris unimpressed. "And Olympus figured that that was 'going too far', so they thought the goddess of harmony could even me out and calm me down. That she's a total enabler, well, they couldn't have known."

" _Why_ , though? How come the goddess of harmony enjoys pranks?", asked Percy amused.

"Harmony doesn't mean peace and dull boredom due to doing nothing", chuckled Harmonia. "The harmony and ease of the soul, it's... achieved by fun, you know? I like fun. And Eris is fun. The most fun there is. So we fell in love and Olympus came to regret their decision."

"Epic", grinned Percy and ducked his head. "You two really are cute together."

"Mh", grunted Eris where she was braiding Harmonia's hair. "I think the three of us are pretty cute together too, you know. You're the perfect mixture between a harmonic goody-two-shoes and a mischievous little prankster. We make a great trio."

"We... do", nodded Percy slowly, frowning a little confused. "You're great friends."

"What Eris means is that we're a great trio but we could be the most kick-ass triad", corrected Harmonia with a grin, nosing Percy's hair. "I have _such a_ weakness for the mischievous, cheeky little omegas, you know? The pretty ones who never do as they're told."

"I _sometimes_ do as I'm told", argued Percy with a pout.

"So do I", chimed Eris, earning herself a doubtful look from Percy. "In the bedroom, Perce."

"...Oh", grunted Percy, cheeks flushed a dark red. " _Oh_."

"Ye—eah", purred Eris mischievously. "You'd _love_ it, Perce."

She leaned over to kiss Percy's temple, winking at him. He grinned comfortably and got a bit more comfortable against them. They had started _My Little Pony_ marathons with their first week of friendship – unsurprisingly, Discord was the favorite character of Eris, while Harmonia's was a tie between Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Percy bit his lower lip and looked from Harmonia at Eris.

"Okay, sure. Take me on a date. Show me what you got", challenged Percy.

"Oh, babe, we so are gonna show you", smirked Eris, tilting her head to steal a proper kiss.

"So cu—ute", squeaked Harmonia happily. "Ah. No. I think my heart wouldn't be able to take it if I had the two cutest omegas ever. That's _definitely_ going to kill me."

"Urgh, so sappy", grinned Percy amused as he turned toward Harmonia, gently kissing her too.

"Get used to it, Perce", snorted Eris and rolled her eyes. "So, that date. How about after the meeting with Seth, Loki and Hermes for that big prank."

"Sounds good enough for me", grinned Percy pleased. "Can't wait to see the looks on their faces. Zeus and Thor won't know what hit them. Still unsure why Seth decided to tag along though?"

"It's Seth", shrugged Eris casually and tilted her head. "He never says no to a big prank."

Percy laughed softly and leaned more into Harmonia, closing his eyes and basking in the feeling of being this close to the two goddesses he really, really liked. Harmonia kissed the top of his head.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Well, this was fun, Eris is my favorite goddess! :3 Next one is going to be Khione. Can Percy melt the Ice Queen's heart in time for Christmas...?  
_


	40. KhionePercy - Melting a Frozen Heart

PJatO || Khionercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Melting a Frozen Heart || Khionercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Melting a Frozen Heart

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: f/m, ABO-verse, Christmas fluff, m/m

Main Pairing: Khione/Percy

Side Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Leo Valdez

Godly Characters: Khione, Jökul Frosti

DreamWorks Characters: Hiccup Haddock, Jack Frost

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Jack Frost hangs out at Camp Half-Blood a lot because he's dating a son of Hephaestus. There, he meets Percy Jackson. And Jack thinks Percy would be the perfect omega for Jack's best friend, he just _knows_ it.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Melting a Frozen Heart_

"So—o, how are things going, Snow Queen?"

"...You know I started taking _personal_ _offense_ to that in 2013", drawled Khione pointedly, not looking up from what she was working on. "What are you _doing_ here, Frost?"

"Was bored. Figured I'd check in on my favorite fellow snow-bringer", grinned Jack.

Jack hovered above the desk, curiously watching what Khione was doing. The two of them were not much alike, both with fair skin nearly as pale as snow, but his hair truly white and hers pitch-black. Jack's eyes were a pale blue, while Khione's were a dark-brown. Jack was a male omega, Khione was a female alpha. Jack was a fun-loving extrovert who made a lot of friends throughout the pantheons – Loki, Hermes, Dolus, Laverna, Seth, Gwyddion fab Don, Skadi, Ullr, Vetr, Holla, Abonde. Jack was a really popular god. Khione? Not so much. It was amazing that Jack had managed to worm his way into her cold heart. They shared so little yet they worked so well.

"Fine", replied Khione in a clipped tone. "Busy with work."

"You know what you need?", hummed Jack thoughtfully.

"I swear, if you say 'an omega', I will personally push you into a volcano", stated Khione.

"Ah, I love your little jokes", chuckled Jack, earning a pointed glare from Khione. "Oh come on, you know I'm right. You bury yourself in your work, you're cold to everyone. Just because the cold is our element doesn't mean we have to live it, K. Okay, just... if you don't wanna seek out an omega, but... will you allow me to go looking for an omega for you?"

"Jökul, no", sighed Khione. "You have _awful_ taste."

"What? Why?", asked Jack offended.

"You control winter and snow... and yet you're currently being courted by a _fire-controller_ ", pointed Khione out, both eyebrows raised. "One of those came poking around my palace before too. Fire-controlling little attention-seeking omega. I am not interested in that."

"Oh, I'll find you a pretty omega who doesn't control fire, just lemme handle it!", declared Jack.

"...Fine", sighed Khione in defeat.

"Wait, what? Really?", asked Jack and perked up. "You'll let me find an omega for you and you'll let me set you up on a date? _Promise_ you'll go to the date I'll set up for you."

"One", stated Khione firmly. "You have one shot at this."

/break\

Hiccup smiled fondly as he watched his little half-brother tinker around on Festus. Hiccup had met Leo Valdez when Leo, Festus and Calypso had traveled the globe. Back then, Hiccup still used to live in Scandinavia, a little unclaimed island hidden from the mortal world where European demigods of the Graeco-Roman pantheon lived. Leo got so excited that Hiccup could also control fire and was a child of Hephaestus. Hiccup gladly took the invitation to the US, while Calypso decided to stay in Berk because the island made her feel home.

When Hiccup reached Camp Half-Blood, he thought he would just spend a summer there, but Bunker 9 and the metal dragon Leo owned and the city that was currently being built – meaning Hiccup could have input and _help_ them – had made him stay longer and longer.

When autumn rolled around, Hiccup fell in love. Early snow hit New York and campers started grumbling, only that it turned out to be a _Norse_ god playing a prank on them – and oh, the god was glorious and breathtaking. Lord Jökul Frosti, but Hiccup only learned that a bit later...

/flashback\

"You're the one responsible for the snow-storm in September", accused Hiccup unimpressed.

The omega he had tracked down to the lake turned around slowly and Hiccup's breath was caught in his throat. He had fluffy, white hair like freshly fallen snow, skin pale and eyes sparkling blue. He was lithe and skinny but definitely had a cute butt – those skin-tight pants were really helpful there. The omega offered him the broadest, cheekiest grin as he hovered above the ground.

"Hey. I'm Jack. Who are you?", asked Jack mischievously, tilting his head.

"I'm... I'm...", started Hiccup, blanking on his name. "Uh..."

"Did the cute alpha just forget his name because he's dazzled by my overall me-ness?", asked Jack amused and flew up to Hiccup. "You doing okay there?"

"Yeah. Just, wow you smell amazing", grunted Hiccup as he got a full whiff of Jack's scent now.

"I think I accidentally broke you. Sorry", grinned Jack sheepishly. "But it's okay. You wanna go ice-skate with me? It's why I froze the lake and let it snow, you know."

"...I can't... ice-skate", replied Hiccup slowly. "And I don't have skates."

"It's okay. I'll guide you", grinned Jack, hooking his wooden staff around Hiccup's neck.

Hiccup yelped as he was pulled onto the ice, but the beautiful omega held onto him and guided him, as promised. Hiccup's stomach fluttered and his heart raced as they danced over the ice.

"Hiccup!", exclaimed Hiccup all of a sudden about ten minutes in.

"What?", asked Jack confused. "Do you have the hiccups?"

"No. My name. It's Hiccup. I... just remembered", replied Hiccup, cheeks flushed.

"Ah", laughed Jack, eyes sparkling softly. "Cute."

/flashback|end\

He spent two weeks with Jack, meeting him and talking to him and falling for him, before Jack revealed that he was actually a god. Technically, he hadn't lied to Hiccup since Hiccup had never _asked_ but only _assumed_ that Jack must be a son of Boreas, Cheimon or Khione. Still, by then Hiccup was already falling for Jack – and by now he was actually _courting_ the omega. Which, really, he still couldn't believe. But the two of them became great friends and kept flirting for months and Hiccup continued falling harder. Thankfully enough, Jack had more courage than Hiccup because by the time winter rolled around, Jack asked Hiccup to court him. Which, not unheard of for an omega to prompt their chosen alpha into courting, and it was wildly appreciated by Hiccup, who would have never dared on his own to ask a _god_ for courtship.

"You're thinking about Jack again, aren't you?"

Hiccup startled out of his thoughts and sat up straighter. Leo had turned to grin at him knowingly. Hiccup glared, his blush bright. It wasn't his fault that he was maddeningly in love with the perfect omega. Speaking of... Hiccup sat up straight and sniffed the air for snow and marshmallows.

"Uhm. You pouty now, or why are you leaving?", asked Leo with a frown.

"I smell snow and marshmallows", replied Hiccup lowly.

"It's not snowing yet even though it's Nov-oh", grunted Leo and got up. "Cool."

Leo hung over Hiccup's shoulder as they left the cabin and spotted Jack, hovering about. Smiling gently, Hiccup approached his omega and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. Jack allowed Hiccup to pull him down and he gladly tilted his head down to kiss the alpha.

"Hello, my snowflake", whispered Hiccup softly. "I missed you."

"Mh... Missed you too", sighed Jack contently.

"Ja—ack!", exclaimed Leo excitedly. "Hiccup, stop hogging my favorite god!"

Jack laughed pleased and turned toward his fellow male omega. He really got along well with Leo, the little mischievous troublemaker was exactly Jack's kind of demigod. Reaching out, Jack ruffled Leo's curls, the little fire-bender leaning up into the touch and grinning like a maniac.

"Hey, Leo", chuckled Jack. "How's things going? What did you explode while I was gone?"

"What! Nothing!", exclaimed Leo, until Hiccup glared pointedly at him. "...The new library. But it was totally an accident and you need to help me hide from Annabeth for the next few... months."

Jack laughed pleased, contently leaning against Hiccup's broad chest. "Nice one, Valdez."

"You got _great_ timing!", declared Leo, a slightly manic look on his face.

"...Oh no. _No_ , Leo. That's an awful idea", muttered Hiccup, looking afraid.

"Why? What? If Hics thinks it's an awful idea, I _really_ wanna know!", demanded Jack.

"Percy arrived at camp. I've been dying to introduce you!", declared Leo with sparkling eyes.

"The three of you in combination will _tear down the entire city_ ", called Hiccup desperately.

But it was definitely already too late, because Leo was already tugging Jack along to meet Percy.

/break\

Jack, Percy and Leo got along like a houseboat on fire, during a snowstorm, in the middle of the ocean. Chiron, Annabeth and Hiccup in particular already had a very specific kind of headache reserved to when the three male omegas were getting into trouble together. And considering Jack was a god, they even got away with everything (well, not everything. Leo's two alphas were not too impressed when the trio hit New Rome with a prank. Since then, they kept their distance from Frank and Hazel when pulling a prank, just to be safe).

"So... how is _your_ dating-situation, Perce?", drawled Jack casually.

"Are you asking me out? Do you think Hics would be fine sharing?", asked Percy teasingly.

"Not for myself. But for a different snow-bringer", chuckled Jack fondly.

"...Tell me more", requested Percy cautiously, mildly interested. "I haven't dated anyone in... yeah, no. Since Annabeth and I broke up after the Giant War. It's been... a while. So, if you have a nice – preferably alpha – recommendation for me, I'm listening."

Jack's grin turned impish. "She's a goddess. Female alpha. And she could really use a mate who would bring... joy and laughter and warmth into her life, because she gave up on love centuries ago. And the way I met you, you're... really bright. You'd be really good for her. And I think she might be good for you. I met the girls you liked – Calypso, Annabeth, Rachel. They're all... serious. Down-to-Earth. To balance out your own goofball-nature – don't pout, Jackson, you know it's true. But... I think that they weren't a perfect match for you. You'd need someone who'd still let you run free and who'd also have fun. She really used to have a lot of fun before she closed off."

"So, basically, you want me to warm her frozen heart, or what?", asked Percy doubtfully. "What would _I_ get out of that? Sorry, but the way you're pitching this, it'd be only me, investing a lot."

"She's very caring and protective and thoughtful, once she gets attached to someone", assured Jack. "And she's also very gorgeous and strong and strong-willed. Ple—ease? One date?"

Percy frowned as he looked at Jack. Over the past two weeks, the two of them had already become good friends and when he saw Jack with Hiccup or Leo, Percy trusted Jack. And honestly, at this point Percy really was tired of being lonely. One date wouldn't kill him, right?

/break\

Well. One date might kill him after all with hypothermia. Shuddering, he rubbed his upper-arms as he ventured deeper into the literal ice-palace. He paused and gaped in awe as Khione ascended the stairs. Her long, black hair reached her knees and was so perfectly straightened that Percy with his unruly mop of should-get-them-cut-again hair felt a little like a homeless kid again. She was wearing a floor-long black dress adored with diamonds sparkling like ice-shards. Her hour-glass waist was adored with a silver belt. Her dark eyes found him and regarded him slowly, wandering all over his body and making him feel vastly under-dressed.

"Uhm. Hi?", offered Percy awkwardly. "Guess I'm your date for the night. Jack dropped me off. I'm... Percy Jackson. It's... a pleasure to meet you."

"Khione", offered the goddess, grasping Percy's hand to kiss his knuckles. "I had my cooks prepare a seven course meal, Perseus. Come with me."

Percy blushed a little at the hand-kiss and he found himself compelled to follow the goddess. Khione had an air of authority that made the omega shudder and eager to comply. She walked and spoke with so much conviction. Biting his lower lip, Percy followed her to a large dinner table, where Khione actually pulled the chair out for him, making him blush again.

"So, you're the savior of Olympus", stated Khione, looking at him curiously. "I heard a lot about you. _A lot_. And Jack has been talking about you quite a lot lately too. Tell me more about you, beyond your heroics to save the world and my best friend's bad influence on you."

"Jack's not a bad influence", argued Percy. "He's pretty awesome. And I think the Hermes Cabin is currently building their own shrine for Jack and he's recruiting them into his army of pranksters."

"...Oh what a mortifying thought", muttered Khione, blinking slowly.

Percy laughed, a soft and warm sound that startled Khione. "Ye—eah, kinda. But it's all just fun. And after all the wars... Honestly, it's nice. I enjoy it, I haven't had that much fun in a long time. You see, I'm currently _trying_ college, but it's really not... mine."

"Then why are you going to college?", asked Khione curiously as the first course was served.

"I want to become a teacher", replied Percy with a small smile. "I had a really hard time at school, unless I had a teacher who really cared about me. It helped me a lot and I want to help a child the same way. So yeah, it's hard now but it'll be worth it in the end."

The two of them fell into a startling easy conversation about their families – Percy talking about Sally, Paul and his new little baby sister Laura, while Khione talked about her parents Boreas and Orithyia and her two former-demigod brothers Zethes and Calais, who had both been Argonauts and Calais had even been the lover of Orpheus which had been 'quite the drama during family-dinner' apparently. Listening to her stories was really fascinating for Percy, especially when she told him about first meeting Jökul Frosti when she had actually been on a ski-trip with Skadi. It was easy to talk to her and he really had a lot of fun with Khione, not to mention – the food was served by _penguins with bowties_. Also; Percy could actually talk to penguins too, which was even better.

"So... I... really had a great time, Khione", drawled Percy with a smile as the night ended. "And... if you don't mind, I'd really like to have a second date. What... do you think?"

The alpha smiled at him and pulled him close by the waist. For a moment, Percy thought she would kiss him but in the end she just placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, making him smile a little.

"I'd love that. On Friday, I will pick you up so we can go ice-skating", suggested Khione.

"See you on Friday", grinned Percy and ducked his head pleased.

/break\

Percy sighed frustrated as he looked out the window. It was the twenty-fifth. Christmas dinner had already ended and Percy had retreated to his bedroom, staring out at the bland, gray streets of New York. He was spending the holidays with his family, had returned from college in New Rome for that occasion. Not that there would be snow in New Rome, but New York looked just as frustratingly _normal_ this year. And the worst thing, he hadn't seen his girlfriend of two months in the past two weeks because she was busy manning Europe together with Jack Frost and Skadi. Boreas and Ullr took take of the US. And that was just so not okay, because Percy really missed her. He really liked her. He worked hard to make her laugh, because she had a beautiful laugh but she rarely used it, making the sound all the more rewarding for Percy. She was beautiful and kind, maybe not toward humans but toward animals. Percy valued when he was with her.

He blinked slowly as the window frosted over. Eyes widening, he hastily opened the window and leaned out. A bright, blinding smile lit up his face as a snowflake hit his nose. He started laughing in a carefree way as he stuck out his tongue to catch the next one with that.

"You're endearingly childish, my little storm", mused Khione softly as she appeared next to him.

"Khi!", exclaimed Percy excitedly as he turned toward her.

She smiled and offered him a little black box. Frowning, he took it and opened. It was a beautiful pendant of a crystal snowflake with a blue drop-shaped gem hanging from the snowflake.

"Snow and rain. You and me", grinned Percy. "Wow. This is beautiful. T—Thank you. But... You know, that makes my gingerbread ice-castle look really cheap."

"You baked me a gingerbread ice-castle?", asked Khione fondly as she leaned in to kiss Percy's cheek. "It's alright, my rainstorm. It's... less of a Christmas present, but more of a... courting gift. Only if you'd want that, of course. Otherwise, forget I said anything."

Percy blinked surprised and then he laid the silver chain around his neck, allowing the pendant to rest against his collarbone. "I totally love it. As a... courting gift. And a Christmas present."

"Good", smiled Khione, pulling Percy closer to properly kiss him.

Percy sighed contently and leaned against the alpha. "So... wanna try your ice-castle?"

A genuine smile stretched Khione's lips as the two of them entered his bedroom. The gingerbread castle was so cute, with blue and white icing to make it look like a proper ice-castle, marshmallows used to build snowmen in front of the castle. It warmed her heart that her omega had made this just for her. She wrapped her arms possessively around Percy's waist and he gladly allowed her to pull him along. The two of them sat down on Percy's bed together, curled against each other.

"I missed you", hummed Khione, contently nosing Percy's neck and scent-marking him. "You smell too much like other alphas. I do not approve. Guess we'll have some scent-marking to do."

"Mh... sounds good enough for me", purred Percy as he cuddled up to her. "Merry Christmas."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Because I did not appreciate Riordan turning Khione into a mean, cold-hearted villain. Such cliche.  
_

 _Also, really wanted to bring HiJack into the Christmas one! And since I headcanon Jökul Frosti and Khione to be best friends, this was a perfect match! ;D_

 _Next one is actually going to be a surprise pairing. So, no spoilers ;P_


	41. HiccupJackPercy - A Sea of Fire and Ice

PJatO || HiJacercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Sea of Fire and Ice || HiJacercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Sea of Fire and Ice

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, BDSM, sex toys, bondage, ice play

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Mrs. O'Leary

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost (son of Jökul Frosti), Hiccup Haddock (son of Odin), Astrid Hofferson (daughter of Tyr), Fishlegs Ingerman (son of Fjölnir), Toothless

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Through her cousin, Annabeth made some Norse friends. She keeps bugging Percy until he agrees to get to know them. While meeting Fishlegs and Astrid, Percy also meets their other friend – Hiccup, a very charming, dorkish, sassy alpha. And Hiccup's omega Jack.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _A Sea of Fire and Ice_

Ever since Percy had helped Annabeth track down her cousin Magnus, Annabeth had been kind of obsessed with Norse mythology and the Norse demigods she had met through her cousin.

Some in particular had become very close friends of Annabeth's by now. It was continuously Fishlegs this and Astrid that. Kind of amusing to Percy and he was happy to see his best friend so excited. Fishlegs was an intellectual, a son of Fjölnir who – as Annabeth had put it for Percy – was basically a male Norse version of Athena. Wisdom and knowledge and all that jazz. Astrid all the while was a daughter of Tyr, a war god. And Percy had to listen to so many stories about those two that after a couple weeks, he agreed to Annabeth introducing them.

"It's good to finally put a face to the gushing", chuckled Astrid amused, shaking Percy's hand.

She was a pretty, well-trained blonde alpha with intense eyes. Honestly, Percy thought she and Annabeth kind of looked alike. He was definitely sure that they'd be a scary combination. Fishlegs however was a roundish, friendly looking beta who ducked his head as he shook Percy's hand.

"Yeah, same here. Annie talks a lot about you guys these days", agreed Percy.

"Oh, shut up. All of you", huffed Annabeth as the four of them sat down.

Annabeth and Percy sat opposite Astrid and Fishlegs. The four of them ordered milkshakes and burgers while Astrid and Fishlegs talked a little about themselves.

"I'll have to go in two hours though. I completely forgot that Heather and I had plans for a double-date with Hics and Jack", stated Fishlegs once their orders arrived.

"That's not a problem. It's hard for newbies to endure a lot of Percy at once", joked Annabeth.

"He—ey!", exclaimed Percy with a glare and a pout, knowing she was joking.

Annabeth smiled and bumped shoulders with Percy before they focused on catching up again. Fishlegs was a real bookworm and Astrid was about as much into training and fighting as Annabeth. Very exhausting. But Percy was happy his best friend had made good new friends like them. It was two hours later that their little get together was interrupted by a handsome alpha and _the_ most curious omega Percy had ever seen. The alpha was tall and well-trained though not overly bulky. He had messy brown hair and sparkling emerald-eyes. He had a possessive arm wrapped around his omega. And his omega looked totally fascinating. He had snow-white hair and sparkling ice-blue eyes, skin nearly as pale as his hair. Though he was wearing a blue hoodie, with the hood put up as though he was trying to hide his white hair, some of it still poked out from beneath the hood. And he was wearing skin-tight dark-brown leather-pants which suited him more than well.

"Heather sent us to pick you up, Fishlegs", stated the brunette alpha. "She said she's running late because Dagur keeps annoying her. Which is nothing new for her brother, but oh well."

The alpha turned from looking at Fishlegs to the others. Him and Astrid exchanged a greeting not unlike how Percy and Annabeth greeted each other. Annabeth nodded briefly in acknowledgment, apparently also knowing the mated pair. But then the alpha's eyes found Percy and he paused.

"Your eyes are awesome", stated the white-haired omega as he was suddenly very close to Percy.

"Uhm. Thanks. You have really awesome hair", countered Percy, blinking slowly.

"Ah, sorry, where are my manners?", yelped Fishlegs as he got up. "Guys, this is Annabeth's friend Percy Jackson. The one she always talks about. Percy, these are my best friend Hiccup Haddock and his mate Jack Frost. Well, Jackson Overland, but everyone just calls him Jack Frost."

"Why?", asked Percy confused. "Because of the hair?"

"Kinda", shrugged Jack, still staring at Percy. "Got the hair from my dad. Jökul Frosti. The god the mythological figure of Jack Frost is based on, you know. So since mom named me Jackson, it became my nickname when I met other demigods like me."

"So you can make it snow?", asked Percy curiously, leaning in more. "Like a kid of Khione?"

"So to speak", confirmed Annabeth, patting Percy on the head.

Jack offered him the most mischievous grin and the next moment a snowflake hit Percy's nose. The son of Poseidon yelped a little before he laughed, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"I can make it rain", declared Percy with a broad grin.

"Together, you could throw the world into a massive storm", drawled Astrid unimpressed.

Percy and Jack both stuck their tongues out at the same moment, then turned to look at each other and laugh at that. Hiccup watched them silently and fondly, arms crossed over his chest.

"So, what can you do?", asked Percy curiously, turning to Hiccup. "Who's your godly parent?"

"Odin", replied Hiccup simply, shrugging. "Son of the king and all that. I do take after the 'knowledge' part of his realm, but the rest... not really. I'm more of a tinkerer."

"And a dragon tamer", added Jack, hip-checking his mate with a wink.

"...Dragon tamer?", echoed Percy and perked up, eyes sparkling ridiculously as he stared at Hiccup.

"Oh? Did... we really talk so much without mentioning our dragons?", asked Fishlegs stunned.

"There was already enough to talk about without them", shrugged Astrid.

"Like, real life dragons?", asked Percy, looking around before hitting Annabeth's upper arm. "How do you talk in detail about chess-games you played against Fishlegs, but _never_ mention _dragons_?!"

"...Because I knew I'd totally lose you", snorted Annabeth and rolled her eyes.

"Can I meet a dragon? _Please_?", requested Percy, offering the most stunning begging kitten-eyes.

Hiccup blinked slowly as he stared into those begging kitten-eyes, while Jack turned to look at Hiccup with his head tilted in a nearly pleading way. It was obvious that Jack had already grown fond of Percy and really wanted to see the curious omega react to real-life dragons after how cutely he had reacted to the snow and the news of them being dragon tamers.

"Toothless is waiting on the café's roof", drawled Hiccup.

"Perfect! That means I can finish my milkshake in peace while you introduce Toothless to Percy", nodded Fishlegs pleased. "I'll also call Heather and see how long she'll be."

"Have fun with the dragon", chuckled Annabeth and shook her head.

"Ye—es!", cheered Percy as he jumped up. "Show me the dragon!"

"You gotta calm down some first", ordered Hiccup as he led the way. "Toothless is a Night Fury. They're strong and can be dangerous. Since he doesn't know you, you need to calm down so you don't make him nervous and he doesn't perceive you as a threat."

"Okay", nodded Percy obediently as he trailed after Hiccup.

"But Tooth is basically a scaly big kitten once you earn his trust", assured Jack.

"He's not a kitten, Jack", sighed Hiccup a bit amused.

"Su—ure", grinned Jack mischievously. "Anything you say, Hics."

Hiccup huffed at his mate and Jack snickered softly. Percy tilted his head as he watched them. They were a really cute couple. Not to mention, they were really nice to look at, particularly in combination. They finally reached the rooftop and Percy gasped. There, in the sun, laid a giant dragon, curled together and snoring peacefully. He was pitch-black and shiny and pretty.

"Wow. You're adorable", whispered Percy in awe as he approached.

The dragon woke and cracked one eye open. He lifted his head and tilted it, regarding Percy curiously. Grinning, the son of Poseidon sat down in front the dragon and waited. Toothless looked past Percy at Hiccup and Jack, regarding them for a long moment and only when he put together that the mated pair didn't see Percy as a threat did he inspect Percy. Percy giggled as he was sniffed.

"I'm Percy", said Percy with a smile, carefully patting Toothless' head. "You're the first real dragon I ever met. You're _so_ cool. And adorable. Heh, that tickles, Toothless."

Toothless licked Percy's cheek and then moved on to resting his head on top of Percy's, looking curiously at Hiccup and Jack once more. Hiccup shrugged while Jack grinned broadly and nodded wildly. The eager reaction of his omega made Hiccup pause. Turning back to Toothless, he gave the smallest nod too and the next moment, Percy was buried under the dragon, Toothless grooming Percy's hair. Percy laughed brightly as he squirmed in the dragon's hold.

"I think your big scaly kitten likes me", grinned Percy delighted.

"It... seems that way", drawled Hiccup fondly.

Jack watched them intrigued before he took off the ground and flew closer to Percy.

"Holy Hades, you just _flew_!", yelped Percy wide-eyed, staring at Jack.

Jack blinked where he was hovering a few inches over the ground. "Right. Sorry. Yeah, I do. Blessing of my grandpa Karí, god of wind. He allows me to fly."

"That is _so cool_ ", huffed Percy with a glare. "The only thing my godly grandpa ever did was try to kill me and take over the world, you know."

Jack laughed at that as he landed next to Percy. "How do _you_ get around? I can fly. Hics got Tooth."

"Oh, I occasionally fly too", grinned Percy brightly. "I have a pegasus buddy named Blackjack. But the whole being a son of the sea thing... makes me a bit squeamish about flying, you know. So... I don't really fly that much. I mainly travel with my puppy."

"Your... puppy?", echoed Hiccup curiously.

"Oh, you could meet her? I'm sure she'd get along with your scaly cat", grinned Percy.

He fished for his silvery Stygian ice whistle that Nico had forged for him. Because Nico always fussed and knew how often Percy got himself into 'impossible situations'. The Ghost King had insisted and said it'd make him sleep better; something that Jason confirmed with wild, pointed nodding, much to Percy's amusement. Blowing the whistle, Percy waited a moment for the shadows to open up and for Mrs. O'Leary to exit them. The giant hellhound yelped and then she growled when she saw Percy stuck under the foreign dragon.

"No! Girl, no, Toothless is a friend, not an enemy!", assured Percy hastily. "It's alright!"

Mrs. O'Leary slowly relaxed and started circling the dragon wearily. Toothless reluctantly let go of Percy and instead sniffed the hound that was as large as him. The two of them continued circling and sniffing each other while Percy slowly crawled out from underneath the dragon.

"...You call _that_ a puppy?", grunted Hiccup wide-eyed, gesturing at the hellhound.

"Ye—ep", chimed Percy happily and nodded. "Mrs. O'Leary, those are Toothless, Hiccup and Jack. And this is my puppy – Mrs. O'Leary. She's a good girl so no worries."

Jack took off again so he could fly up and circle the hellhound himself before he sat down on top of her, slowly carding his fingers through the fur. "You're a cutie, aren't you?"

She whined in agreement and tilted her head back some. Hiccup too approached so he could get a closer look at the hellhound; he had never seen one before. Like with dragons, he carefully reached a hand out and waited for her to brush her snout against his palm. He smiled pleased by that.

"She really is a good girl", stated Hiccup fondly.

Suddenly, Mrs. O'Leary yelped as she got nudged by Toothless and the next moment the two giant beasts were playing around together, with the three demigods standing by and watching.

"That is definitely the cutest thing ever", declared Percy amused.

"Oh, we should meet up again so they can play", suggested Jack with a broad grin.

"I'd love that", smiled Percy.

/break\

Percy regularly came to visit them with Mrs. O'Leary and over the following three months, Percy and Jack grew practically inseparable. At this point, Percy was so comfortable at Hiccup and Jack's apartment that he found his way around to everything himself. Due to Mrs. O'Leary's ability to travel through shadows, it sometimes even happened by now that Hiccup and/or Jack got home to be greeted by Percy already being there. The friendship between Percy and Jack had been cute and endearing to Hiccup... until Jack got the twins involved and Percy got the Stoll-brothers involved. Together, the six of them were a mischievous, destructive force of pranks and mayhem.

But at least Jack would be _extra_ considerate during the nights following such excessive pranks. And yes, Hiccup knew he was being played by his omega and that Jack had him wrapped around his little finger, but oh well. It was impossible to deny Jack _anything_.

"Hey, girl", greeted Hiccup fondly. "Is your human around too?"

He entered the living room to find Mrs. O'Leary sprawled out on the space between couch and TV. They had a big home, with large doors because Toothless was living with them. Mrs. O'Leary appreciated that too. Toothless cooed as he walked over to his furry friend and curled together next to her. She yawned and licked the dragon's cheek. Rolling his eyes at the two of them, Hiccup ventured deeper until he found Percy in the kitchen, humming happily and baking away.

"Hey, Raindrop", said Hiccup gently as he approached Percy.

He wrapped an arm around Percy's side and gave his hip a gentle squeeze in greeting. Percy turned to smile brightly at him and offer him a spoon full of dark-blue frosting. Obediently, Hiccup opened up and tasted it. Blueberry. A second bowl, this one with ice-blue frosting, stood beside it and Hiccup dipped a finger in. Marshmallow-cream. Hiccup hummed in appreciation.

"Think Frosty will like it?", asked Percy with a pleased grin.

"De—efinitely", grinned Hiccup amused.

"Help me decorate?", requested Percy.

Hiccup smiled as he joined Percy and started decorating the cupcakes together with the omega. Percy smelt like strawberries and the ocean and Hiccup had found himself growing very fond of the scent. He was particularly fond of how well it went with the scent of marshmallows and snow. Speaking of marshmallows and snow, he could smell that his omega was somewhere in the house.

"Snowflake?", called Hiccup out curiously.

"Cuddling with the puppy and the scaly kitten", called Jack back. "Join you in a bit!"

Percy huffed amused as he continued decorating the cupcakes. "Unfair, Frosty!"

"Sucks for you, Rainy", countered Jack before softening a little. "You get cuddles later."

A pleased smile spread over Percy's lips as that, prompting Hiccup to take the frosting from him. "Why don't you go and join Jack while I finish this up, mh?"

Hiccup watched how Percy basically bolted off to the living room and Hiccup found himself hurrying to finish the cupcakes so he could join his omegas. He nearly dropped the bowl of frosting at that thought. Wide-eyed, he stared blankly ahead. Where had that come from? No, stupid. He knew where that had come from. Percy was basically living at their place by now, Percy and Jack cuddled so much and pranked so much that their scents were mingled so much that Hiccup had gotten used to what they smelt like mixed, Hiccup had grown fiercely protective of the Greek, taking Toothless and Mrs. O'Leary out together had become their regular pastime.

"Hey there, I bring cupcakes", declared Hiccup with a slightly strained smile as he entered the kitchen with the batch of freshly baked cupcakes. "Who wants some?"

"Cu—upcakes. And alpha. Perfect combo", hummed Jack contently.

He was curled around Percy, having the Greek's head nestled against his chest, while Percy played with Jack's fluffy white hair. The two omegas curled together between Mrs. O'Leary and Toothless were definitely the most adorable thing on the entire planet. With a gentle look on his face did Hiccup sit down with them and put the cupcakes down. Of course, with his omegas, there was no peaceful eating. Within moments did the two cheeky omegas turn it into a food-fight by smearing frosting onto each other's cheeks and throwing cupcakes. Though they also ate the thrown cupcakes, so there was that. Hiccup let himself be pulled into the fight until all three of them were covered in cupcake-frosting. By the time all cupcakes were gone, Toothless and Mrs. O'Leary eagerly licked the frosting off their humans. So by the end of it, all three of them were dripping slobber and cupcake-frosting. Hiccup was not impressed, to say the least.

"I think we're all in need of a shower now", grunted Hiccup amused. "You can take the downstairs bathroom, Raindrop. Come on, Snowflake, let's hit the shower."

Jack's face brightened at the prospect of sharing a shower with his alpha. It never stayed just a shower when they shared, because Jack was insatiable. Percy snorted amused as they parted ways so all three of them could get cleaned up from this mess.

"Don't fuck too long. I want dinner at one point", called Percy after them teasingly.

"No promises there", countered Jack cheekily.

/break\

Jack was purring pleased as he snuggled into the fresh clothes. The shower had been good. The fucking during the shower was even better. Hiccup huffed and slapped Jack's ass in passing, causing Jack to grin even broader. When the two of them entered their bedroom, they found Percy already in it, in the middle of getting dressed. Jack paused, grabbing Hiccup's hand. He watched curiously how Percy pulled one of Hiccup's sweat-pants up, his torso still bare. Jack shamelessly licked his lips. Percy's sun-kissed skin, the sixpack and biceps... Percy sure was yummy, especially considering he was an omega. Jack really wanted to run his fingers all over that skin. A very pleased grin found its way onto Jack's face as he watched Percy pick one of Jack's blue hoodies. Despite Percy's more muscular build, Percy was half a head shorter than Jack so the hoodie hung loose on the Greek.

"You're _such_ a clothes thief", accused Jack cheekily.

They were used to this. It wasn't the first time Percy and Jack had messed around in the mud or had a food-fight or paint-war or literally anything else that left them messy. Percy had also occasionally fallen asleep after a movie marathon and then changed into clothes from Hiccup and Jack.

"Can't help it. Your hoodies are really soft and comfy. And blue", hummed Percy.

"What do you guys want for dinner?", asked Hiccup gently.

"Pizza", chorused Jack and Percy with broad grins before high-fiving.

"How you two look that good while eating so much junk-food is beyond me", snorted Hiccup.

Jack's grin widened while Percy blushed a little. Together, the three of them headed to the kitchen to order pizza before they got comfortable in the living room on the couch.

"You had fun with Leo today?", asked Percy curiously.

"Very much. I'm really glad you introduced me to him", chuckled Hiccup. "That boy is brilliant. Hyperactive in a way that beats even you and Jack, but brilliant. We worked on Laetitia."

Laetitia was a project Hiccup and Leo had been working on for the past month now. She was a dragon with an AI, so Festus wouldn't be so alone. It was adorable and Jack and Percy spent a lot of time cooing over Hiccup playing proud dragon dad.

After their pizza arrived, the three of them curled together comfortably, Hiccup having one omega tucked beneath each arm as they settled in for a long night of watching _Game of Thrones_. When all pizza was gone, Hiccup used his now free hands to run his fingers over the omegas' sides in a gentle, soothing caress. They were both comfortably snuggled up to him from either side.

"Raindrop?", asked Hiccup gently when he noticed the weight on his right grew heavier.

"Out like a candle", hummed Jack with a grin. "He's had an exhausting day."

"He did?", grunted Hiccup surprised.

"Uhu. Classes in the morning, sparring with Annabeth in the afternoon and then he made those delicious cupcakes for us", sighed Jack pleased. "I _love_ his baking."

"Me too", agreed Hiccup with a small grin.

"He'd be less stressed if he'd just move in with us, you know", mused Jack. "I mean, with the shadow-traveling and the back and forth and having to pay rent for his place in New Rome..."

"Not to mention, he'd always be close to us then", added Hiccup lightly.

"Yeah, that too", agreed Jack before he paused and turned to his alpha. "...You too, huh?"

Hiccup offered his mate a small smile before he leaned down to kiss Jack gently. "Hard not to. He's as sweet and cheeky and pretty as my omega. I seem to have a type there."

"I really love you, Hics. You're the perfect alpha for me", whispered Jack as he pecked Hiccup's lips. "But I think... I think Percy is the perfect omega for me? He's on board with every prank I play. He's so much... fun. And so sweet. Can we keep him? Can we?"

"How about for now we bring him to bed?", chuckled Hiccup amused.

"Good enough for me", grinned Jack.

/break\

Percy woke up to the pleasant scents of marshmallows, snow, firewood and leather. So, basically, Hiccup and Jack. Smiling lazily to himself, he buried his nose deeper in Hiccup's stomach. It wasn't the first time he had fallen asleep in the mated pair's house – and it wasn't the first time he woke up in their bed either. The first couple times, they had just tucked him in on the couch, but when it continued happening, they had started taking him to their bed to sleep more comfortably. A shudder ran down his back as he felt Jack's ice-cold hands on his stomach, absentmindedly tracing Percy's sixpack. The Norse omega was pressed up against Percy's back, spooning him happily.

"Morning, Rainy", whispered Jack softly.

"Morning, Frosty", grinned Percy contently.

"You know, with how often you fall asleep at our place, you could as well move in here", stated Hiccup casually as he yawned widely. "Would make things easier."

"Easier, huh?", drawled Percy with just the slightest blush.

"Mh. I wouldn't have to call you over to hatch plots for pranks with you. You'd just already be here", confirmed Jack, cold nose pressed against Percy's neck. "You and Mrs. O'Leary wouldn't have to always travel back and forth. You wouldn't have to work that hard to pay rent for your own apartment if you'd live with us either, you know."

"Your place is big – because of Toothless – but that's just the general rooms. It's not big on rooms. As in; you don't have a spare bedroom, guys", chuckled Percy amused.

"We know", hummed Hiccup, running his fingers over Percy's arm.

"...You want me to sleep on the couch?", asked Percy unimpressed. "Too old for couch-surfing."

"Right here, you idiot", huffed Jack, tightening his arms around Percy's waist. "We want you to sleep _right here_. Granted, it's gonna be hard to distinguish between your blue clothes and my blue clothes in the closet then, but I don't mind seeing you wear my stuff. It suits you."

Percy blinked surprised and tilted his head up to look at the alpha he was using as a pillow. Hiccup just smiled gently down at him and brushed Percy's black hair out of his face. Percy leaned into the alpha's touch. He was a bit confused. Though he did like them both. A lot.

"You fit really well to us", whispered Jack into Percy's ear. "It's only been three months but you've already become such a huge part of our lives. Do you wanna stay with us? Do you wanna _be_ with us, Rainy? Because I... I think you belong right here with us."

Licking his lips slowly, Percy sat up and turned to stare at Jack. He tilted his head thoughtfully and leaned in oh-so slowly. When Jack caught on, he offered one of his mischievous, broad grins and met Percy half-way in. The kiss was soft and sweet and warm despite being cold. Humming into the kiss, Percy wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, fingers curled into soft fluffy white hair. Jack did the same with one of his hands, tugging lightly on Percy's hair while his other hand sneaked down to Percy's ass, causing the Greek omega to squeak surprised into the kiss. Jack grinned cheekily as he squeezed Percy's ass again. Hiccup watched and tried to fight his morning wood. He failed.

"That's hot", grunted Hiccup, shifting a little.

"Funny, feels really cold to me", huffed Percy and shuddered as Jack slipped the hand not squeezing Percy's ass under Percy's shirt, teasing with cold fingers. "D—Damn, you got cold hands, Frosty."

"You _like_ it", teased Jack with a knowing smirk as his fingers found their way up to Percy's nipples.

Percy shuddered and arched his back, earning him another squeeze from Jack. Glaring at the other omega, Percy decided to retaliate so he reached down to grab Jack's ass with both hands.

"So... can I take this as a 'yes' to the moving in with us part?", asked Hiccup amused.

The two omegas, still very busy groping each other, turned to blink doe-eyed at the alpha. Percy reluctantly let go of Jack to lean in and kiss Hiccup too. Gladly did the dragon tamer pull Percy all the way up on top of his chest until Percy was straddling his lap properly. Jack followed suit, bending over Percy so he could properly kiss the Greek omega's neck.

"And I take this as a 'yes' to us courting you?", asked Jack with a small grin.

"Yes on all fronts", panted Percy as the kiss broke.

/break\

Courting Percy Jackson had been sweet and gentle. Being mated to Percy Jackson was still sweet and gentle, but it was also rough and naughty and kinky. Percy brought out the best in Jack, so to speak. Those two had libidos that would kill Hiccup if he were the only one dealing with them.

He blinked slowly and tilted his head as he entered their bathroom. Or what used to be their master bedroom and was currently an ice cave. There were icicles growing up the floor and hanging down from the ceiling, a shallow sheet of water covering the floor. Percy was tied to the wall with ice-shackles, shuddering and whimpering as Jack ran cold fingers over his torso and left trails of frost.

"Ja—ack", drawled Hiccup amused.

"Mh?", grunted Jack not looking up from Percy as he painted the other omega with ice.

"What did we say about teasing our omega while I'm not there?", asked Hiccup.

Reluctantly, Jack craned his neck enough so he could kiss Hiccup as Hiccup stepped up behind him. "Not to let him come while you're gone? Which I haven't. And Rainy can confirm that."

"Ye—es. Frosty is a sadist", groaned Percy with a pout, offering Hiccup the kitten-eyes. "But you're a _good_ alpha, you wouldn't torture your omega like this, right? Hi—ics?"

Hiccup caressed Percy's cheek gently and smiled. "How about you have some more fun with our Raindrop while I take a shower? I want both of you nicely prepped when I'm done?"

"Hi—ics! Don't leave me alone with Jack", whined Percy with a pout.

"Oh come on, don't be pouty, Perce", huffed Jack amused and kissed Percy.

Hiccup shook his head in amusement as he entered the shower. He could hear the soft moans and whimpers from outside while he showered. The sounds grew fainter and Hiccup knew his omegas had moved on to the bedroom. The thought alone left him achingly hard and he found himself stroking his cock a couple of times. But before he could come, he left the shower and headed to the bedroom. He was more than pleased at what he found. Jack and Percy were naked and on all four, ass to ass, fucking themselves on a double-ended dildo.

"I have the most gorgeous omegas possible", whispered Hiccup lowly.

"Yeah, you do", grunted Percy as he thrust back against Jack, moaning lowly. "So, how do we decide who gets your cock, Hics? Flip a coin, or what?"

"You were being so good earlier when I played with you, you can have Hics' knot", chuckled Jack.

Percy gasped before pulling off the double dildo and turning to kiss Jack. "Best. Omega. Ever."

Jack chuckled as he slowly pushed Percy back onto the bed. Hiccup lined up behind Jack and grasped the dildo, slowly, lazily pumping it in and out of Jack until the white-haired omega was making it snow simply by losing control of his powers. Hiccup loved that. Percy shuddered as a light sheet of snow started covering him. Slowly, Hiccup kissed Jack's shoulder, indicating for the snow-bringer to make room for Hiccup. Obediently, Jack laid down next to Percy, gladly wrapping his lips around Percy's cock, making the son of Poseidon hiss. Smiling, Hiccup spread Percy's legs and slowly eased his cock into the wet, loosened hole. It really was Hiccup's favorite way of his omegas prepping themselves when they fucked themselves on the double-dildo. Percy was a moaning mess within moments as Hiccup fucked into him while Jack sucked him off. Percy was very beautiful when he was between them like that, in the throws of pleasure.

"Pretty little Greek", grinned Hiccup amused as he fucked Percy hard.

"Handsome big Norse", teased Percy with a gasp, fingers clawed into Jack's hair.

"If you want to come, you can, Raindrop", assured Hiccup gently.

He knew Jack had probably been teasing him for hours now. Jack liked to do that. He was a mischievous little tease and Hiccup could thoroughly enjoy it if it left their Percy desperate and sexually frustrated. Only moments later did Percy come with a stuttering moan, Jack eagerly swallowing it all and licking Percy clean before he sat up and kissed Hiccup.

"Percy, why don't you return the favor?", grinned Hiccup amused.

Percy yelped as Hiccup pulled out and flipped him over onto all four. Jack gladly sat down in front of Percy, carding his fingers through black hair and guiding Percy's head to his own cock. Percy instantly started sucking him off with gusto, growing even more eager as Hiccup returned to fucking him. When Hiccup came and his knot tied him to Percy, the son of Poseidon moaned around Jack's dick, the vibration sending Jack over the edge too. Jack was panting hard as he helped Hiccup adjust their Percy so all three of them could lay together comfortably, Percy curled against Jack's side with Hiccup spooning him because they were still tied together.

"I love you guys", whispered Percy softly, running his fingers over Jack's pale stomach.

"Love you too, Raindrop", assured Hiccup gently, kissing the top of Percy's head. "Snowflake?"

"Ye—eah. Totally love you two. Mine", hummed Jack contently.

"I love my beautiful, perfect omegas", agreed Hiccup fondly.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: HAPPY NEW YEAR, MY DEARS! May it be filled with lots of good things!  
_

 _I figured I'd kick off 2018 with something fun, new and unexpected. ;D_

 _Neeext one is one I've been asked to write for A While. Thanatos/Triton/Percy~ so look forward to that ^_~_


	42. ThanatosTritonPercy - Fluffy Predator

PJatO || Thanatonercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Fluffy Predator || Thanatonercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Fluffy Predator

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), ABO-verse, wings, catboy, fluff, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Thanatos/Triton/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Triton, Thanatos

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Thanatos and Triton are a perfectly happy mated couple. Only that there is this stray little kitten that somehow snuck into both their hearts. Percy? He just kind of keeps gravitating to the mated pair.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Fluffy Predator_

Percy was purring softly as he rolled onto his back, tilting his head a little. He was watching his chosen mates look absolutely gorgeous together. Even though it was kind of ironic.

Percy was a predator – well, a fluffy tiny predator, but even a kitty-cat was a predator – but he was also an omega. And the gorgeous perfect alpha he had chosen? Kind of prey. A birdie.

Granted, a very large and very muscular birdie, but still. Prey to a kitty-cat like him. Technically.

And after all, Percy _had_ already gotten to save said alpha's life. Thanatos. Thanatos was very easy to fall for, especially for an unmated omega because oh boy was Thanatos swoon-worthy.

The thing was. Thanatos was a mated alpha. He already had his perfect omega.

The painful and ironic thing? Thanatos' perfect omega? An older fish-version of Percy. Triton, Percy older half-brother and merman-shifter. Also, and that was where the painful part came in, Percy's other crush. He had spent a couple months in Atlantis after the Giant War, helping to rebuild what had been destroyed down there. And in that time, he had worked really closely together with Triton. Honestly, Triton had _never_ been a brother to him to begin with and now that he worked with the king, they were a team, but also not brothers. So Percy found himself falling for Triton.

Things got decidedly worse when Percy first experienced what Thanatos and Triton were like _together_. Kissing, embracing each other – a merman in the arms or an angel, an alpha and an omega. They were truly perfect together. They were so handsome and with each other also so tender.

"I really like what you did with the place, Perseus."

Percy purred softly at the alpha's praise. Thanatos was smiling at him, reaching a large hand out to pat Percy's head right between his ears. The catboy happily bucked up into the caress.

"I still do not approve of you having an island to yourself", grunted Triton doubtfully.

Ogygia was now Percy's. He had chosen it. After accepting godhood when the Giant War ended, Percy needed to find something for himself. And since Calypso had vacated the premises, the magical island was empty. With the way time worked different there, Percy had seen an opportunity. Demigods and gods alike deserved the chance for vacations too – he kind of hoped it would help cool tempers and so far, it was actually working. Percy wasn't running it alone though; Ganymedes, Adonis, Chrysothemis and Eubouleus – two minor agricultural gods and children of Demeter and her husband Karmanor – as well as Asclepius and his wife Epione had all gladly helped. Basically, it had kind of turned into a pet-project of the minor gods that used to be mortals. Which was also a really nice way of bonding with people who knew what it was like to be a demigod turned god.

"It's not all mine. It was my original idea, but... Annie designed it, Chrysothemis and Eobouleus took care of the parks and gardens, we all built it together, Adonis manages the gym and beauty salon. We all play our parts", replied Percy casually.

"Yes. A nice little... pride you have gathered yourself, kitten", agreed Thanatos fondly.

Percy jumped off the ledge he had been lounging on so he could bring the couple to their room. This hotel, this island, was going to help the gods learn about demigods and maybe also _chill_. Psyche was offering couple's counseling, because she had really wanted to get in on the fun too. It was a promise Percy had made to himself and his friends. He was going to keep a close eye on the gods. They needed someone to keep them in line. No more abducting and memory-wiping demigods they needed as pawns. Percy was done being weak and at their mercy like that.

"The—ere you go. Your room", chimed Percy with a broad grin.

The room was beautiful. The most beautiful one they had, because Percy wanted to impress Triton and Thanatos when he heard the two were going to stay over. It was stupid, he knew that. They were the perfect alpha and omega couple. There was no reason to try and impress them.

"It's beautiful", mused Thanatos gently as he regarded the large bed, the full-length windows overseeing the beach, the large bathroom with what could only be called a pool. "Amazing."

Percy puffed his chest out involuntarily at the praise. "Well, uhm. Get settled. Dinner is whatever you want, Hestia makes a mean everything, really. And... if you need _anything_ , go and find me, I'm just in the room down the hall. The one with the blue door."

"...I assumed so", snorted Triton fondly, patting Percy on the head in passing.

/break\

Percy loved Ogygia. He loved the hotel, he loved what they had built. He loved the pride he had gathered – because yes, Thanatos was definitely right with that one. Percy had united them, the former demigods of Olympus, had made them one weird flock-herd-pack-pride and they all looked to _him_ for leadership because he was the one who had put them together.

But sometimes, he still missed his mortal life. His demigod friends, even though he often went to visit them. Seeing them all grown up now, settling down, it was strange. Sure, Percy was doing the same right now, but... Honestly, he didn't quite know. He just felt off then.

Like right now. He was laying curled together on his bed, staring out the window with aimless gaze.

"Perseus."

Percy startled a little and turned to look at the couple standing in his doorway. He blinked slowly. What were Triton and Thanatos doing here? Oh. Right. He had told them upon check-in that they should find him if he wanted something. That had been three days ago and he had not expected to fall into one of his holes. Percy knew what those holes were – he himself was taking Psyche up on her offer regularly and she had helped him greatly with his heavy case of PTSD and the depression that had stemmed from his trip to Tartarus that had disconnected him from the world. It had been, in the end, the main reason why he had taken godhood, because he didn't feel connected to the demigodly world anymore, to anything really. He was glad. He really was, because that way he had met Psyche and he was now finally on the way to getting better, but he just wasn't there yet.

"What can I do for you?", asked Percy, slowly getting up.

Thanatos approached him and after asking for permission with a look and getting a confirming nod, Thanatos sat down next to Percy. He reached a gentle wing out for Percy, caressing him in what was far too soothing to be real. Triton came to stand in front of Percy, arms crossed.

"You weren't at breakfast. Dinner. Lunch. For three days. At first, we thought maybe you former demigods prefer to eat separate from the gods, but Quirinus and Herselia actually sat down with us for dinner. We asked around a little and aunt Hestia said that you ate alone. What's... wrong?"

"It's okay", replied Percy with a polite smile and a shake of his head.

"Perseus", interrupted Thanatos seriously, wrapping a protective wing around Percy. "Is this... still about Tartarus? I know he affected you greatly. If you need to talk, you can come to us."

Percy looked up surprised at that, causing Triton to huff. "I feel offended that you give us that look, kitten. What? You think you're the only one who grew fond of the others in this? You think I spent so much time with you in Atlantis out of politeness? Yes. I have grown attached to you."

"And so have I. You saved my life and speaking with you when I visit my little goldfish, I greatly enjoy it. I greatly enjoy the company of a kind, gorgeous omega", agreed Thanatos.

Percy blushed at the compliment and looked up at them. "I just... It's not just Tartarus. It's everything. I'm good. Mostly. But sometimes, the wars and Tartarus, it all... comes back and drags me down, I guess. I hole up in my room then and Hestia makes me comfort food."

"Would... you allow us to stay with you?", asked Triton softly, stepping closer.

Percy nodded slowly and scooted over when Triton sat down on his other side. He found himself sandwiched between the two gods, but it was nice. Comforting and safe. Like no war could reach him, Tartarus couldn't touch him. Triton started gently patting Percy's head, Thanatos having an arm around his waist, the wing stretched protectively around both sons of Poseidon. After a while, Percy dozed off and by the time he came to it again, he was laying on Thanatos' chest, being spooned from behind by Triton, both gods protectively wrapped around him.

"Fond, huh?", mumbled Percy to himself as he buried his nose in Thanatos' plum.

Thanatos had one wing spread beneath the trio and the other wrapped over them like a blanket. The Death God grunted curiously at what Percy had said, gently brushing Percy's hair out of his face.

"What did you say, kitten?", asked Thanatos softly.

"You said... you grew fond of me. But... do you always cuddle people you're 'fond' of...? _Spoon_ with people who... you're fond of?", inquired Percy, tilting his head up, kitten-ears twitching.

"No. We only do that with pretty little omegas we want to be _ours_ ", replied Triton.

He leaned in to kiss Percy's neck gently, making the former demigod shudder. "Oh. Uhm."

"We actually did book this vacation to have an opportunity to court you, now that things have settled down some. You were so engaged and busy building this place, we thought we should wait until things calmed down", elaborated Thanatos, kissing Percy's cheek. "We would like to court you, but the fact that we couldn't seem to find you in the past three days, we started to think that perhaps you were avoiding us. But it was about you and... the pain you carry. We want to be your mates, my little kitten, we want to share your burdens with you and _help_ you through this, if you will allow us to. You're a very impressive omega, a very impressive hero and person."

Percy blinked rapidly as he stared from Thanatos over to Triton and back. His heart was fluttering. They did want him. They wanted him as theirs and his mental problems were not going to be a problem that stopped them from wanting him, it was something they wanted to _help_ him with?

"I kind of love you two?", admitted Percy lowly after a beat. "I... thought it was pretty stupid, because you two are so happy and perfect together."

"Mhmh, we are", agreed Triton, his beard scratching Percy's shoulder in a way that made him shudder. "And yet we think we could be more perfect with a cute kitten who likes cuddles and chases fishes through Atlantis, tends to the hippocampi and guppies in his endearing way."

Percy smiled softly at that and turned around enough to face Triton, slowly and carefully placing a kiss on Triton's lips. As they broke apart, Percy was pulled into a kiss by Thanatos. Smiling to himself, Percy snuggled up to the two and felt himself drift off to sleep, feeling safe and loved.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Fluuuff. Because yes. An angel, a merman and a kitten equals fluff. There.  
_

 _Next one however WILL be smutty. A... mix between the Amazons and the Huntresses, sharing a Percy between them ;D_


	43. AmazonsPercy - Amazon Prime

PJatO || Amazonercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Amazon Prime || Amazonercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Amazon Prime

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (females/m harem), ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, doubling, knotting, collar, BDSM, mpreg, breeding, pregnancy

Main Pairing: Reyna/Percy, Hylla/Percy, Kinzie/Percy, Piper/Percy, Thalia/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, Kinzie Cohen, Piper McLean, Thalia Grace

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Percy was proposed to become the Amazons' during the Giant War. Back then, he didn't have his memories back and was freaked out. After the Giant War, he saw the appeal of it. Now, he loves it.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Amazon Prime_

When Kinzie had asked him to stay with the Amazons, Percy had – wide-eyed and flustered – declined. He didn't even remember himself, much less the demigodly society, and he knew nothing about the Roman society. Then his memories returned and the Giant War fully unfolded.

Percy, in the aftermath of it, helped rebuild what had been broken. He started off in Atlantis, but when he and Triton butted heads too much, his father sent him to help 'other places'. Somehow, he ended up on Themiscyra, the island of the Amazons. He had just gone to land, grumpy and growling about his big brother, just to notice that he was among people he knew. Kinzie had stared surprised at him before leering with a wink. Kinzie had brought him up to the palace to see Hylla.

Hylla had been delighted to see him, her gaze more than just intense. It had made him blush. She had invited him to stay 'as long as you want' and considering the Amazons had needed some help rebuilding too, Percy decided to do so. Stay at a beautiful island in the middle of the ocean? All alone among gorgeous alphas...? There was no way Percy could decline.

Apparently, the Amazons had released all the male betas they had kept around at their headquarters before; with rebuilding and with the heated battle before, they didn't want to risk their pets' life. Which, nice, Percy guessed. But that also made him the only male on the island so far. And if the Amazons had looked at him with hunger before? Right now, after having been deprived from their regular little play-things...? He was pretty sure he had seen a couple of them actually _drool over him._ Which, again, nice. Kind of. Percy wasn't quite used to this. Being the center of attention in that kind of way. Normally, it was more of a negative thing for him. But here?

"How you holding up, Perce?", asked Reyna gently as she approached him on the balcony.

Percy was leaning against it, overlooking the beauty of Themiscyra. The palace was beautiful and Percy had the nicest room, all comfortable and large and pretty, even with a _fountain_ in the center.

"I really like it, Rey", replied Percy with a grin, tilting his head a little. "What about you? I... was surprised when you were here, with your sister. What about New Rome...?"

"I didn't run for praetor again. Frank and Hazel are doing an amazing job with it. After the war... I... needed a change of pace and thanks to Nico, me and Hylla reconnected", replied Reyna gently. "And... it's good. Here. Among warriors with the same intend. It helps that things are... changing."

Percy hummed and turned to watch Piper and Thalia sparring in the palace garden. Things truly were changing. Now that Romans and Greeks united, after the war, things were adjusting for Amazons and Huntresses too. After all, Queen Otrera had built this island and country up from scratch, building it around the shrine to Lady Diana. The Amazons had always been dedicated to Artemis' Roman form, but not connected to her in the same way as the Greeks. In return, the Greeks had no home-base, no permanent training-ground and place to return to. The war had cost both sides _so many_ , had decimated Huntresses and Amazons alike. So they had decided to rebuild _together_ , one united front, adjusting both groups and organizing them as one. Artemis still roamed the wild, but she now had changing hunting parties. The Amazons of the Hunt stayed at Themiscyra, various groups leaving to do their jobs, but not _all_ of them were _constantly_ required to be out there fighting. Thalia and what few Huntresses had survived were glad to finally find a place to call home. Lady Artemis functioned as the overall leader, Hylla and Thalia her left and right hand. Hylla as the leader of the country, Thalia as the leader of the troops. The lift of the 'no sex' clause became a very tempting thing – well, the rules were adjusted. The female alphas of Themiscyra were not to yield to any male alpha – something that had always been the rule considering the track-record of male alpha heroes waltzing in, trying to rape and plunder. They did however keep the tradition of keeping pets around. Or at least they were planning on doing so. So far, they were still rebuilding and trying to adjust to their new society. Then there were the new members, such as Piper and Reyna.

"You know why they invited you to stay here, right Percy?", asked Reyna curiously.

"Mh?", grunted Percy, distracted by the sweaty badass female alphas fighting beneath the balcony.

"You. Male omega. On an island with female alphas who like to keep omegas as _pets_ ", elaborated Reyna, casually resting a hand on Percy's lower back.

"Ah", nodded Percy absentmindedly. "And... you thought I was staying here just to help rebuild the island while there's New Rome and Camp Half-Blood to fix up...?"

"Interesting. Tell me more", prompted Reyna, smile on her lips.

Shrugging, Percy observed how Kinzie approached Piper and Thalia to tap in for Piper, who was laying sprawled out and exhausted on the ground. Piper was staring straight up at Percy and Reyna, grinning at Percy and waving. Returning the grin, Percy waved back.

"I spent the first two thirds of my life being ridiculed about being a male omega, being bullied and othered for it. And when I started making a name for myself, _suddenly_ the male omega was interesting. But... I like this. Here. The Amazons are seeing more in me than just an omega, but they're also seeing more in me than just a hero. It's not like... me being a hero is what suddenly attaches value to my omega-status", tried Percy to explain. "And... uh... I mean... this whole... pet-thing that you have going on is _kind of really hot_."

Reyna blinked rapidly at that, pupils blown as she leaned in a little. "Kind of really hot? I... did not expect to hear _that_ from... well, from _you_. You, of all people. The untamed sea."

"Untamed because no one's ever really been up to the challenge of taming me", shrugged Percy. "I have been out there, fighting and trying to survive. Not just against monsters and in wars. Against prejudices. People thinking I'm too stupid, I'm useless as a male omega. Having... someone willing to... pamper me a bit? Take care of me? Being here? I think I'd... like that."

"And you're sure about that? You don't... understand what it entails", argued Reyna gently.

"The collar. Being your... pet. Your property. Obeying you. Pleasuring you. All of you. I read up on the Amazons' rule-book. Yes, I'm aware this exists", replied Percy seriously. "I know it's a contract deal. I know the Amazons want omegas for not just pleasure but also breeding. I... I'm a son of the sea. Fertile. There's a... certain kind of... uh... gods, this is _awkward_. A craving. I've been feeling it for a few months now, ever since I officially presented. The _need_ to give life. It's kind of like an itch. I _want_ children. Not just one or two. I want _a lot_ of babies. I know that kind of thing freaks most alphas out. This island? Where basically every Amazon wants a turn with the breeding omega? It's... essentially made for me. For what I want from my life _right now_. Being taken care of, being cherished, being, yeah, pregnant. Having a lot of children with protective alphas who will take good care of both me and my babies. I know what I'm signing up for."

He locked eyes with Reyna and kept eye-contact until Reyna nodded briefly in agreement. She gently grasped him by the neck and pulled him into a deep kiss that he practically melted into.

"Then let me bring you before the queen", whispered Reyna lowly against his lips.

/Eight Months Later\

Percy smiled where he sat at his Alpha's feet. He had a very comfortable cushion next to the queen's throne. Hylla sat as she did her work, her fingers entangled in Percy's hair, occasionally patting him. Percy had his head leaning against her leg, eyes closed in bliss at the attention and the simplicity of not doing anything. It was one of the perks he got to enjoy ever since he had become Amazon Prime – which, really, he had laughed ten minutes straight when Hylla had told him his new title. The breeding omega of the Amazons, the Amazon Prime. But Percy got used to it by now and he wore his elegant, golden collar with the tag reading _Amazon Prime_ with pride.

"Is that all for the day, lieutenant?", asked Hylla absentmindedly.

"Yes, my queen", replied Thalia, eyes on Percy. "Pet, be good and serve your alphas then."

Percy opened his eyes to look at Thalia, her eyes dark as they met. Licking his lips, Percy slowly got up from his kneeling position – it took him a bit, with how heavily pregnant he was. He rested one hand on his round belly as he made his way over to stand between his alphas. Thalia wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a brief but siring kiss, while Hylla got up to stand beside him and squeeze his supple butt. He squeaked into the kiss and glared at Hylla weakly. Together, they made their way to Percy's chambers – still the same ones he had accepted all those months ago. He thoroughly enjoyed the attention, the way all Amazons they passed stared after him. He loved how much they worshiped and adored him, desired him. Cared for him.

"On all four on the bed, pet", ordered Hylla firmly as soon as they were inside the chambers.

Percy gladly obeyed, kneeling for his alphas and waiting for them to come to him. He could hear them undressing. A problem he very rarely had; his alphas preferred him naked and he quite enjoyed that freedom too. He gasped in anticipation when Hylla grasped his thighs. She squeezed and ran her hands up and down them until reaching for the thick plug safely nestled inside of Percy, to always keep him nice and ready for his alphas. Pulling it out in one go, she earned a whimper from Percy. He had grown quite addicted to the feeling of being penetrated, being filled.

"Sh, my impatient little omega", whispered Hylla lowly.

"So, let me guess, I get his mouth?", asked Thalia playfully.

"It's a nice and cunning mouth, fit for more than just sassing. And you know it", huffed Hylla.

"But it's still good at sassing", pointed Percy out seriously.

He grinned when Hylla pinched his ass. Thalia laughed, burying her fingers in his hair as she knelt in front of him and presented her hard, leaking alpha-cock to him. Hungrily, he licked his lips and tried leaning in, mouth open and tongue out trying to reach it. Hylla however kept him in place.

"Needy, greedy omega", hissed Hylla amused, biting his earlobe.

"You know it, my queen", countered Percy. "C'mon, don't tease. I was good all day long."

"You're right, my love", agreed Hylla, far more gentle. "A good little omega."

She gave Thalia a look and her lieutenant got nearer, near enough for Percy to greedily wrap his lips around her cock and swallow her whole. Over the past half year, he had gotten more than good at cocksucking and his alphas very much appreciated that. Thalia tightened her grip on him as she started thrusting in. He moaned around her dick as Hylla invaded him from the other end, pushing into his tight, slick hole. Within minutes, Hylla and Thalia were fucking him from both ends, hard and raw and merciless. He loved it, loved every second of it, loved how he would ache in the morning, remember their touches and cocks. As it stood, he just let them _take him_ , use him.

"G—Gods, he is so gorgeous like that, impaled on two dicks", groaned Thalia.

"Mh. So gorgeous, round with my child", whispered Hylla.

Her hands reached down to cup his pregnant belly. He whimpered at it. He was so eager for his first child to be born, to receive his second child from Thalia next. The thought of holding his baby, of getting to do as his mother had done; protect and nurture and support. He gasped in a broken way as Thalia's knot started swelling, filling his mouth, stretching his lips and spreading his jaw. And the next moment, she was shooting her load down his throat, making him choke on it. Hylla was not far behind, her knot stretching his ass and then filling him. The two Amazons slowly settled down, with Percy stretched out between them, to wait for their knots to deflate.

"You know, that whole Amazon Prime thing, I though it was bull when you first told me about it", snorted Thalia. "And yet... Percy is who brought us together. We all pledged our loyalty to Artemis Diana, but we still edged on. Since Percy has become ours, there is... peace."

"Mh, it is one of his _many_ talents", whispered Hylla knowingly.

As their knots slowly started deflating, a knocking on the door interrupted them. Kinzie and Piper entered the chamber, both with hunger in their eyes and tents in their robes. Percy's eyes narrowed as he saw that. Looked like the next round of horny Amazons had come to get their fair share of him. Which suited his libido just fine. Something he had noticed pretty early into his stay here; he was downright insatiable for alpha-cocks. Hylla pulled out first, smacking Percy's ass before getting up and motioning for Piper to take her place. Piper grinned and bowed her head to her queen.

"Hey, Perce. How are you?", asked Piper, placing a gentle kiss on Percy's now red butt-cheek.

"I'm afraid he took his mouth too full to answer", drawled Thalia teasingly.

"Think you can share, Pipes?", asked Kinzie curiously.

"Oh. _Oh_ ", hummed Piper, eyes darkening. "Always. Right, Perce?"

Percy made an agreeing noise and spread his legs in anticipation. Nicely loose after the knotting he had received from Hylla, still slick with her cum, he waited for them to enter him. Piper was first, carefully easing her way in and as she bottomed out, she pulled out half-way, motioning for Kinzie to join her. Kinzie did so gladly, pushing in right beside Piper. Percy stiffened at the stretch, though not that he wasn't used to it; with as many alphas as he now had, they tended to grow impatient and liked to double him. He was laying on his side, his mouth still stuffed with Thalia's knot and cock, one leg held up into the air by Piper as Piper and Kinzie fucked into him hard and fast.

"You are such a good little bitch", hummed Kinzie contently, thrusting sharply.

"One could say, a _prime_ example", snickered Thalia.

"I swear, the puns. One day, I will strangle you for them", groaned Piper and shook her head.

Percy was grinning broadly around Thalia's cock, looking up at her with amusement sparkling in his eyes. He loved her humor and she knew it. Grinning, she caressed his cheek while the other two alphas were still fucking him. His own cock, as of yet still untouched, strained against his pregnant belly. He knew he had to earn his orgasm by serving his alphas well. Hylla went to open the door as it knocked once more, and welcomed Reyna inside. And Reyna, as she saw what was happening, gladly joined them. She sat down beside Percy, pulling Thalia into a brief kiss while reaching out for Percy's cock to jerk him off with rough, sharp movements. Thalia's knot finally deflated fully and she pulled out, just in time to allow Percy to moan loudly as he came all over the sheets. Piper and Kinzie had mercy on him and didn't double-knot him, though they filled him with their cum and as they all came down from their orgasms, Percy found himself surrounded by the safety of his alphas, Hylla, Thalia, Piper, Reyna and Kinzie cuddled up to him from all sides, protecting him.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE FOR THE PUN. THE PUN IS LITERALLY THE REASON I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS STORY. I AM WEAK TO PUNS... *clears throat*  
_

 _Anyway. Needed something naughty again, after the fluff._

 _And due to there not being a lot of huntresses left and also not a lot of amazons, I figured I'd just... merge them. Because why nooot._

 _Next up is a fun one! Where Nico and Anubis are a mated pair and Anubis decides to woo Percy, for Nico, but falls for Percy too along the way ;D_


	44. AnubisNicoPercy - Percy's Deadly Dogs

PJatO || Anicercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Percy's Deadly Dogs || Anicercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Percy's Deadly Dogs

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), ABO-verse, shifting, dogboys, catboy, courting, fluff

Main Pairing: Anubis/Nico/Percy

Side Pairing: Horus/Carter

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Carter Kane

Godly Characters: Anubis, Horus

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Nico was happily mated to a Death God. As a hellhound shifter, he was more than happy with Anubis. But both dogs found themselves wanting a certain kitty-cat, under the protection of Horus (unwillingly so because Horus just does what his own fierce little omega wants).

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Percy's Deadly Dogs_

Anubis enjoyed his royal consort.

Nico di Angelo, grumpy but fierce little Greek. A son of Death. Also a hell-hound shifter.

The two of them had met by chance, at a cemetery in New Orleans. Anubis had been instantly intrigued by the boy who not only spoke to the dead but also _fed them Happy Meals_. Over the months, the two met more and more often at their favorite cemetery – and how many people had a favorite cemetery and went there regularly. They started talking. Casually, at first. About what other cemeteries they could recommend, who their favorite ghosts to talk to were. Then more personal, about their respective underworlds, about the people and gods around them.

Anubis started courting Nico after the Giant War, because he hadn't seen Nico in _weeks_ and had gotten incredibly worried and the next time he saw him, Death had a tight grip on Nico, its tendrils wrapped around him and Nico seemingly transparent at parts.

Two years later and Anubis and Nico were more than happily mated. The jackal and the hell-hound.

They got along really well, they were more than just lovers and mates, they were best friends. There was just one – not even really a problem – but they were both alphas. Stubborn alphas at that. Occasionally they edged on and exploded. Moments like those, they both found themselves craving an omega. Someone willing to submit, but more importantly someone able to balance them out and calm their occasionally irrational inner alphas. Alas, they did not have an omega. Not _yet_.

/break\

"Cousin", growled Anubis out between gritted teeth.

"Cousin", countered Horus, not the least bit fazed.

" _Stop being in my way_ ", growled Anubis out, eyes flashing feral.

"I'm not in your way", drawled Horus unimpressed, braiding leather-bands together with feathers from his large, impressive wings to build a necklace. "No idea what you're talking about."

"Percy Jackson", spat Anubis out, his patience thinning. "You have been _shielding_ his location from me for weeks now. And I am growing tired of it. I _know_ it's you. At first, I thought it was his father Poseidon, not wanting other gods to mess with his kid, but it's _you_. And I don't understand why."

Horus hummed softly as he added beads to hold the feathers in place nicely and pretty the whole thing up. The beads matched his beloved's eyes. They were going to compliment his mate nicely.

"First of all", drawled Horus, slowly looking up from the necklace he was making. "Percy Jackson is not under _my_ protection. He is under the protection of someone far more _dangerous_ and _commanding_ than me. Someone you do not want to cross. Someone fiercely protective of Jackson."

Anubis' eyes widened in realization before he narrowed them at his cousin. Gritting his teeth, Anubis turned tail, grumbling to himself as he returned home to rearrange his plans. This was going to be a longer game than expected and it just got far harder. But he was going to get this omega, he was going to get his mate the omega he desired. He did not appreciate the extra work, but he knew that Nico's happiness and the stability of their matebond were more important. He just needed time.

/break\

Carter hummed contently as he ran the fingers of his left hand through his mate's feathers on the new, pretty necklace that his alpha had made for him. Pearls and beads, a beautiful hand-made necklace also including feathers of the both of them. Very considerate and thoughtful. Carter suspected that someone else had given Horus that idea, but he didn't mind. His other hand was running through soft, black fur, the tiny ball of fluff laying curled together on his lap, purring loudly as he rolled onto his back to allow Carter to pat his stomach. It was cute. The little kitten was pawing the air as Carter gave him a belly-rub. Smiling down at his roommate, Carter reached his wing down to tickle the kitten's paws a little. It was weird, their friendship.

A Greek and an Egyptian. A cat-shifter and a falcon-shifter. But they worked. Carter Kane and Percy Jackson had met, fought against each other, bonded and been inseparable since then. At first, it was just the bonding between two unmated omegas. Ever since Carter had actually gotten mated, their dynamic had shifted a little. Carter had become _a bit_ of a mom-friend.

Just a little bit.

But he couldn't help it; it was a nearly natural mind-set shift for an omega that just got mated to an alpha, feeling responsible for their unmated omega friends. And Percy was an unmated omega. One who had gone through so much already in his life and needed to be protected and sheltered.

"You doing okay, Perce?", asked Carter absentmindedly.

The kitten sighed and shifted back. Well, half-shifted back. Percy stared at him with his natural, large sea-green kitten-eyes, his black kitten-ears twitching as he stretched his human body some.

"I'm doing _fine_ ", grumbled Percy and made a face. "College is stupid and exams suck."

"Sounds about right", agreed Carter with a fond smile.

The two of them decided to go to the same college and ended up sharing a dorm-room. It was only natural for the university to assign the two omegas who knew each other to the same dorm-room.

"How's the big bird?", asked Percy as he noticed Carter playing with the necklace.

"Horus is fine", grunted Carter amused. "He... told me someone is looking for you."

Percy made a face. "Everyone I _want_ to see knows where to find me."

"Mh. Horus says you _might_ be interested in being found by them", replied Carter with a frown.

"What does that even mean?", asked Percy confused and tilted his head.

Carter shrugged, tilting his head a little like a bird. "A suitable alpha? I don't know. Horus was being deliberately vague. He also looked grumpy, so he might have personally disapproved."

"Oh. If the big birdie disapproves, I'm curious", declared Percy with a sly grin.

Carter flipped his nose, making the catboy hiss. "Don't insult my mate. Only I am allowed to."

Percy snickered at that, stretching out like the cat he was. He wondered who had contacted Horus.

/break\

Anubis paced in front of the bed, irritation etched into his feature. He kept glancing at the bed where his mate laid sprawled out and still deep asleep after last night. They always went at it for hours, constant battle for dominance between two alphas. Lot of biting and growling, but all in good nature. Anubis paused to marvel at his gorgeous mate, olive-skin covered in sweat and bruises, the hell-hound ears and tail twitching occasionally. Nico di Angelo truly was an angel and he deserved to have _everything_. Anubis had worked hard to make his mate happy, after everything the Graeco-Roman gods had done to him during the war. Nico di Angelo deserved _the world_ , but he did not want the world. All he wanted, had ever wanted, was Percy Jackson.

So Percy Jackson was what Nico should have. If only the stupid bird-brain wouldn't sit in the way, blocking Percy Jackson from Anubis' radar. _And that wasn't fair_. How was he supposed to seduce and abduct (not necessarily in that order) the omega to present him to Nico as a gift.

Shaking his head, he decided to teleport right to the source. The one to be feared, according to Horus. And Horus wasn't wrong with that. Horus had chosen a powerful, strong and impressive omega as a mate. But Horus couldn't just shield the magician and pharaoh from the Egyptian gods like that. Anubis blinked dazed as he found himself in a two-bed bedroom. Not exactly how a pharaoh or the consort of a god should live. Frowning, he looked around.

Instead of Carter Kane, he only found... Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson, in his boxer-shorts and nothing else, laying curled together on one of the two beds, sleeping peacefully. The lean muscles, sun-kissed skin and with scars to mark what a cunning warrior he was.

Nico did have good taste. A strong and fierce omega, capable and beautiful. Intrigued, Anubis stepped closer, his jackal-ears erect and his tail wagging a little in excitement. After all, this was going to be his future omega – by default, because he was going to get this beautiful omega for his equally beautiful mate, who as mentioned before deserved the world.

Tentatively, Anubis sat down next to the omega and reached a curious hand out for the velvet cat-ears. He had to admit, he had always had a bit of a weakness for kittens – that thing with Bastet was one he would always think of fondly and he loved their son dearly. He slowly licked his lips as he started patting the omega's head, enjoying how soft Percy's hair was.

When the door opened, Anubis' head snapped over to growl at the intruder. His omega was nearly naked and asleep, who dared intrude? The snarl he got in return was vicious and threatening.

"Did you _seriously_ invade my territory and then dared to _snarl_ at me?", hissed Carter, wings raised high to intimidate Anubis. "And are you molesting my nearly naked roommate?"

Anubis blinked, eyes widening. "I am not _molesting_ him. I am merely patting his hair! It is very soft. And I... snarled on instinct. I apologize, cousin-in-law."

Carter wiggled his nose at the name. "What are you doing here, Anubis?"

"Bird-brain said that you're the one under whose protection Percy Jackson stands", stated Anubis.

" _You_?", asked Carter stunned as he sat down on his own bed. "...You?"

"For my mate", clarified Anubis and made a face. "Both of us. For the both of us."

"Mh. So you came to ask for my permission to court him?", inquired Carter curiously.

"Y—Your _permission_?", sputtered Anubis in disbelief. "What?"

"Horus did tell you that Percy is under _my_ protection, right?", offered Carter casually while unpacking his books. "Percy's mother and stepfather are betas. I take responsibility over him. I promised Sally that her son would be fine. She was anxious about him moving away for college, after everything he has been through. And I take that responsibility and trust she put in me very seriously. I won't just let any random alpha court him, especially not if they only want him as a present to their own mate. Percy deserves to have a mate who loves him, for who he is."

Anubis paused at that and averted his eyes. "You're... right. I came here, thinking that my mate deserves the world and to have everything he could ever possibly desire. But you're right. Percy Jackson is more than just a way to make Nico happy. He too deserves a mate who wants to give him the world and everything he'd ever want."

Carter looked surprised, but also impressed. "So, have a nice day then?"

Anubis hummed and shook his head. "Allow me to court him, so I can get to know him."

Thoughtfully, Carter tilted his head, staring past Anubis to lock eyes with curious sea-green kitten eyes. Percy was flustered but he was also grinning broadly as he nodded behind Anubis' back.

"Very well", sighed Carter, making it sound rather long-suffering. "You may come back tomorrow and start courting him. But I don't want you to bring your mate just yet."

"But-", started Anubis displeased.

" _No_. I already know about your mate's feelings for Percy. And if you bring your mate and get _both_ his and Percy's hopes up, have them bond, just... for you to decide that you and Percy are not a match, then that will only cause them all pain", stated Carter very firmly. "Am I understood?"

Anubis paused before nodding. "Fair point. Breaking my love's heart is the last I'd want."

"Good. Now get out of my bedroom because I want to get changed", ordered Carter.

Within a second was the jackal god gone. Carter rolled his eyes before walking over to Percy's bed and flopping down next to him, pinching Percy's cheek. The kitten hissed at him, ears flicking.

"What was _that_ , Percy?", asked Carter seriously, one eyebrow cocked.

"Woke up to a handsome alpha hovering and petting my hair _just the right way_ – he scratched that spot behind my right ear that I love so much", hummed Percy. "And then he growled at you all protectively. It was cute. I don't mind getting to know him. There's no harm in that. So... Anubis, huh? God of... something-something-dead. Who's his mate? You know I can barely keep track of _my own_ pantheon and who is married to whom..."

"...You... You _really_ don't know", whispered Carter surprised before smirking. "This will be interesting. Sorry, can't tell you, kitty-cat. You know what they say about curiosity and kittens."

Percy hissed at him and swatted at his face. "Not funny, Kane."

/break\

Percy smiled and tilted his head curiously as he opened the door to find Anubis in front of it. The god really was a handsome one. There was a very distinctive resemblance to Nico, if Percy was being honest, but he felt bad about drawing that conclusion. He shouldn't project his desires for one alpha onto an actually available and willing alpha. Nico was... gone. Percy didn't even know _where_. He sometimes dropped by at camp, but mostly lived happily ever after with his mate _somewhere_.

"I... bring you food-offerings", started Anubis slowly, holding a box out to Percy.

Intrigued, Percy opened the box just to make a delighted sound. "Blue doughnuts?"

"Yes. I was informed that you are particular to... sweets and have a fondness for blue food, so blue-iced doughnuts seemed like an appropriate first gift", confirmed Anubis.

"Very... thoughtful", smiled Percy pleased and took the box. "Not quite a healthy breakfast."

"Breakfast doesn't have to be healthy", frowned Anubis. "It has to taste good."

"I like you", grinned Percy as he sat down on his bed cross-legged. "Most alphas around campus give me judgmental looks when I eat unhealthy stuff... Like, an omega should take better take of their bodies because their bodies are important for bearing healthy children and such."

"Your body is mighty fine from my perspective", hummed Anubis, slowly dragging his eyes up and down Percy's form. "There's no reason for you not to enjoy the food you like."

"Ye—eah, I definitely like you", declared Percy and stuffed his face with a doughnut.

"Wonderful. I would like to take you out for lunch later?", suggested Anubis.

"Food. Food is a very solid approach", nodded Percy in approval. "I'd like that. Now. Tell me more about yourself. Horus' cousin, right? Doing stuff with the dead."

"...That sounds morally ambiguous", muttered Anubis amused. "Embalming the dead."

"Sure", nodded Percy casually. "Tell me more. Explain the stuff to me. With all the gross details."

Anubis laughed at that as he sat down opposite Percy. "I think I like you too, Percy."

/break\

They _did_ like each other. Over the following weeks, Anubis came and visited Percy roughly every two days. Bringing him food, jewelry, flowers, small trinkets and stuffed toys. The more Anubis got to know Percy, the more he understood what Nico saw in the sassy, pretty omega. He was a force to be reckoned. Truly, so strong and fierce and lovable.

Anubis gasped as he was pushed against a wall by the full force of his mate. Nico was glaring viciously up at him, eyes dilated as his ears were flat against his skill, a growl filling the room. It was intimidating, threatening, but also kind of cute, to see the shorter alpha growl at him.

"Why do you _reek_ of _omega_?", snarled Nico.

"Hello, my love", grunted Anubis, smiling a little unsure.

"You have been _sneaking around_ for weeks now", growled Nico, right hand pressing against Anubis' collarbone. "If you think I haven't noticed, you must think me dumb. I noticed. And I notice the way you... you smell like soap and as though you showered a long time, until only the faintest scent of omega clings to your skin. If... If this is you being tired of having an alpha-mate, then tell me straight up. But _I will not be cheated on_. I know why I chose you, never would choose a god from my own pantheon because they can't keep it in their pants."

"Love, no", whispered Anubis slowly, grasping Nico's hands. "I am not cheating on you. I swear. I would never. I love you, Nico. I would never hurt you like that, my love."

"Then tell me the truth. What is going on?", asked Nico sharply.

"I...", started Anubis before sighing. "Very well. It's time to tell you anyway. Can we sit?"

"Okay...", nodded Nico reluctantly. "Now explain yourself."

"I know... things have been... straining between us, whenever we edge on. Alpha pheromones and all that", drawled Anubis slowly. "And I will _not_ cheat on you and I don't plan on breaking our bond, Neeks. But I thought of a solution. One that would be... the perfect one for us all."

"And what would that be?", grunted Nico skeptically.

"Adding an omega to our bond", replied Anubis smoothly. "And I spent the past few weeks... getting to know him. Because I wanted to make sure that he and I get along too, before suggesting this to you, because I didn't want to get your hopes up for nothing."

"Gee, how considerate", drawled Nico dryly. "Not like _I_ should get to know that omega too."

"You already know him", stated Anubis, holding his mate's gaze. "And you already love him."

Nico blinked slowly. "But... I... there is only one omega I ever loved. And... what?"

"I've been meeting Percy Jackson. Getting to know him. Courting him", replied Anubis, eyes softening. "I know you still love him, Nico. I thought... at first, that _you_ deserve to have him. But the more I get to know him, I think that _he_ deserves to have us too. He needs to be protected and cherished. He is a magnificent omega and I think he would be the perfect addition to our bond."

"And... And what does... Percy think?", asked Nico slowly, unsure.

"He seems to like me", shrugged Anubis. "And from what I read between the lines when talking about his friends... he seems to like _you_ too. So, I'd like to take you along on Saturday. All three of us, together, on a date. What do you say, Neeks?"

"That I still hate that nickname", grunted Nico and rolled his eyes. "And that this is going to be a disaster. Percy doesn't want me as his alpha."

"How about...", whispered Anubis gently, resting a hand on Nico's cheek to turn his head some. "You and I go on that date and you will let Percy be the judge of that."

"Fair enough", sighed Nico frustrated and leaned in to kiss Anubis. "Stupid god."

/break\

Percy hummed happily as he got ready. He was wearing his tightest jeans, the nice dark ones that made his legs look endless and his ass look perfectly round and firm. One could bounce a quarter off that perfect bubble-butt of his. The shirt he wore was perfectly cut to show off his well-defined arms and hug his torso tight enough to show off his six-pack too. His hair was messy as always, but there was no need to fix that; Anubis had said it looked cute on him that way and since 'kittens were for patting', his hair would be messed up by the alpha anyway. The thought made his tail whip behind him in excitement. Anubis had very cunning fingers.

Today however was a special day. After the past four weeks of courting, Anubis was now finally going to introduce his mate to Percy. Which meant that, apparently, Percy had made a good impression on the god. Which was somehow very flattering for his inner omega.

"Percy. You look...", started Anubis as soon as Percy opened the door. "Yummy?"

"I'll take it", shrugged Percy with a grin. "Where's your better half? You've been telling me so much about him without ever actually mentioning the big things. Like his name."

"Love", called Anubis out. "Stop hiding in the shadows. _Literally_."

Percy craned his head, peeking out of his dorm-room and past Anubis to see... Nico di Angelo step out of the shadows. He was glowering even more so than usually. Percy frowned confused at that.

"Nico, what are... oh. _Oh_ ", whispered Percy stunned. "Oh. So you... And... _Oh_."

"Yeah. Anubis is my mate", stated Nico, looking a bit rigid.

"Wait. And you have been courting me for _the both of you_ ", grunted Percy, blinking slowly.

"If that's a problem, it's okay", grunted Nico with a glare. "We'll just leave."

" _Stop_ always running away without giving me a chance to even _process_!", exclaimed Percy annoyed and grabbed Nico's wrist. "I... I liked you for a while now. I'm just... just surprised. You said you were over me. And you said you had a mate but you never mentioned it's _an Egyptian god_. And the god who's been courting me for weeks now. I get a moment to process, yeah? Yeah."

Nico was just staring at him with unblinking eyes. "...You... You like me?"

"...At least _part_ of what I said got through to him", muttered Percy and rolled his eyes.

"The confused puppy look is really cute on him, right?", asked Anubis with a broad grin.

Nico growled at him, ears twitching. Anubis' grin grew. Percy blinked as he looked form one to the other. So Nico and Anubis. Huh. And they both wanted _him_. Even more huh.

"So. Date?", asked Percy, trying for casual. "Nico? Date?"

Nico just continued staring at him. Rolling his eyes, Percy stepped forward and grasped Nico's hands, pulling him close enough to kiss his cheek. Adorably enough, Nico's tail started wagging violently, making Percy laugh softly and press another kiss to Nico's cheek.

"Cute hell-hound puppy", whispered Percy teasingly into Nico's ear.

Nico finally snapped out of it and glared at the catboy in front of him. "Mean little kitten."

"Da—ate", interrupted Anubis, wrapping one arm around each of them, resting his hands on their lower backs and leading the way out of the building. "Let me spoil my gorgeous mates."

"Being very optimistic there", hummed Percy, unable to suppress the pleased purr.

"I'm going on a date with Percy Jackson", muttered Nico beneath his breath.

Anubis laughed softly and looked from Nico to Percy. "Yeah, I'm being optimistic."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _ _This was a lot of fun to write. Anubis is one of my favorite Egyptian gods and from what I know about KC, he and Nico make a pretty good match.  
__

 _Ne-ext up is... Percy in a mortal AU transferring to yet another high school and promising to stay out of trouble. Just to kinda-sorta fall for three hot punks. Namely, Ethan, Alabaster and Nico, a mated triad._


	45. EthanNicoAlabasterPercy - Pack of Punks

PJatO || Ethasternicercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Pack of Punks || Ethasternicercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Pack of Punks

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m/m), ABO-verse, fluff, cute, bullying, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Ethan/Nico/Alabaster/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Cecil Rogers, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Drew Tanaka, Sally Jackson

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Percy is the new kid at school, being bullied once more. But this time, he gets protected too.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Pack of Punks_

"Please, Percy. This school _has_ to be the last, or otherwise we'll have to move. Please, Percy."

Sally looked so pleadingly at her son as she held his face and kissed his forehead. He nodded, looking down at his shoes. This was his fourth school change ever since he had entered high school. It was becoming increasingly hard to find one that would accept him.

He wasn't a bad kid. Trouble just seemed to follow him. And half the time, it was because _he_ was the victim, really. He got bullied, for being a male omega. But unlike what people _expected_ of an omega, he didn't just take the taunting with his head lowered. He fought back. And _that_ was what kept getting him in trouble. The society was biased against omegas, so all the arguing in the world didn't get him out of trouble. But this school, this time, he _really_ had to make it work.

He wanted to make his mom proud. He wanted to graduate, to study, to make something of his life.

But this school was _cursed_. It was like it set out to mess with him. This was not going to end well.

For one, there was this utter _bitch_. Her name was Drew Tanaka. She was a physically beautiful omega who was rotten on the inside. Filled to the brim with jealousy. As the new and pretty male omega started gaining attention, she started spreading rumors about him. She insulted him, made snide comments to him. Even elbowed him a couple of times, making him trip.

Like right now.

Percy glared up at Drew where he was laying on the floor in the hallway. Some people around them laughed. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Percy turned toward his bag that had, upon impact with the ground, spilled all of its content. He started gathering the stuff within his reach, just to be startled by someone handing him a book that had slipped further away on the floor. When he looked up, Percy found himself face to face with Ethan Nakamura, one dark emerald eye staring intensely at Percy as the alpha smiled calmly at him.

"On the ground, where trash _belongs_ ", commented Drew with a sneer, staring pointedly at Percy.

" _What_ did you just say?", growled another voice, dark and fiercely protective.

Percy turned a little to find Nico di Angelo, fists clenched at his sides and looking ready to attack Drew. Percy had literature, math and Italian with the alpha and Nico was both nice and fascinating. He had an undercut, a couple piercings adoring his left eyebrow and his ears. He only wore black and always a large silver belt-buckle with a skull with ruby eyes.

"Nico!", chided a third boy, grabbing Nico by the arm and pulling him away from Drew. "You're an alpha. Alphas shouldn't hit omegas, you know that."

Alabaster Torrington. One of the only two male omegas at the school. A brunette, left side of his head shaved off and the tips of his shoulder-long curls dyed purple. He mostly wore dark-purple and acid-green clothes. With a smile on his freckled face did he turn toward Drew and _punch her_.

"I'm an omega. I can", chimed Alabaster happily as Drew went to the ground. He turned more serious as he knelt down next to her. "You will _not_ touch Percy Jackson again. Am I clear?"

Nico loomed right behind him, a threatening presence. Drew stared wide-eyed before she huffed and stomped off. Percy, still confused and still sitting on the ground, just looked at them.

Alabaster, Ethan and Nico were dating. That was a wildly known fact at the school. The two alphas and the omega. All three of them were 'no-good punks', the rebellious ones. There were others in their small pack like them. Percy honestly enjoyed looking at them, with the colorful hair and the jewelry. Not to mention, those three in particular were _really nice to look at_.

"You okay?", asked Nico with a concerned glare as he knelt down next to Percy.

Percy had biology with Ethan and chemistry and art with Alabaster. He had exchanged a couple friendly words with them during those first three weeks at school. But why would they protect him like that...? They barely even knew Percy. He startled when Nico gently brushed his hair out of his face, tilting Percy's face up to properly look at the punk. Percy noted how much the coal around Nico's eyes made his dark eyes pop even more. Like they could look into a person's soul.

"I'm... fine. Thanks. You didn't have to", grunted Percy as he got off the ground.

"But we wanted to", hummed Alabaster as he laid a friendly arm around Percy's shoulders. "Tanaka is a bitch. And you're a cutie. So, obviously we protect the cutie from the bitch."

"...Cutie?", muttered Percy, cheeks heating up.

"I mean, I think a side-cut would really suit you and if we put some dark-blue highlights into your hair, it'd look amazing, but yeah, cutie with the potential of really fucking smoking", grinned Alabaster with a wink. "I'm gunning for giving you a make-over, Percy Jackson."

"Why?", asked Percy wide-eyed, cheeks an even darker red.

"Like he just said: The potential of 'really fucking smoking'. Though I'd argue you already are. In an innocent, cute way", stated Nico, falling into step with them on Percy's other side.

Ethan walked beside Alabaster, eyeing Percy as intrigued as the other two. "Have you had lunch yet, or would you like to join us? Nico always makes lunch for us and he's an amazing cook."

Still confused, Percy allowed them to lead him to their usual table. There were a couple other punks, all looking up when the four approached. Percy tensed. The omega inside of him did not appreciate being thrown into this new environment, surrounded by people he didn't know. But then Alabaster and Nico made him sit between them and as everyone else just returned to their food, Percy relaxed a little too. This would be the first time he'd not eat alone during lunch. And Ethan was right; Nico really was an amazing cook. Percy gladly and greedily ate everything the three were willing to share with him, until he was full and happy.

/break\

Over the following weeks, it became a routine for Percy to sit with them. He got more comfortable with the pack of punks, befriended Nico, Alabaster and Ethan, but also the others. Thalia, Luke, Lou and Cecil. Luke was the leader of the small pack, even though he too was a male omega. Percy suspected that maybe this was why they had accepted him; that Luke and Alabaster felt obligated to take care of their fellow male omega. But it was okay, because by now Percy was _friends_ with them and any original obligation has faded to replace a sort of pack-bond.

"Hold still, Jackson", chided Thalia irritated as she shaved a third of Percy's head short.

Not entirely off, but to a centimeter short stubble. Luke was leaning against the desk, mixing the dye for Percy's hair. A sapphire-blue so dark it would be black unless the light hit it right.

"Can't believe you let them talk you into this, Percy", chuckled Ethan fondly.

Percy shrugged his shoulders and looked over to where Ethan was playing cards with Nico, Cecil and Alabaster's younger sister Lou. Alabaster kept saying that blue hair would suit him. A stupid, _stupid_ part of Percy really wanted to be pretty for them. Another part of him had always wanted to try blue hair anyway. Alabaster all the while was kneeling in front of his own closet, trying to find something that would look good on Percy. They were at the Torringtons' for Percy's make-over.

"Percy just wants to impress you guys, it really shouldn't surprise you", snorted Cecil.

"Cec", chided Luke seriously, glaring at the younger teen.

"What? That's... not a secret, right?", asked Cecil confused. "Al, E and Nico have been courting him with food for weeks now. And they paid for him when we went to see _Coco_ last week. And Nico bought clothes for him, for this very make-over. And Ethan bought him jewelry."

Percy blinked slowly as he listened to Cecil. All the younger boy was saying was true, but that didn't mean anything. They were just being considerate friends. Nothing more. Right? The blush on Nico's cheeks and the way Ethan decidedly avoided looking in his direction...

"Wait. You _like_ me?", asked Percy stunned.

"Oh boy", sighed Lou. "I can show you Al's diary, where he wrote your name in glitter-pen and with a heart around it and tried _Mister Percy Nakamura di Angelo_ , if you need more proof."

"I'll give you up for adoption, stupid sister!", exclaimed Alabaster, throwing a pillow at her.

Percy remained quiet and confused as Thalia and Luke finished working on his hair while Nico, Alabaster and Ethan avoided looking at him. Sure, Percy had noticed that the three of them took more care of him than of the other members of the pack and they _did_ kind of... spoil him. And included him in their cuddles during movie-night. Just last weekend, they had been at Luke's, watching _Moana_ , and Ethan had tucked Percy one one arm, pulling him closer as Alabaster and Nico were so busy cuddling with each other, claiming he too wanted a cuddly omega.

"Off to the shower with you to wash it out", ordered Luke after half an eternity.

Percy nodded carefully, so the freshly dyed hair didn't fall into his face. Alabaster handed him a pile of clothes, making eye-contact for only a brief moment and still looking embarrassed about earlier. Percy didn't really understand, even as he continued mulling it over in the shower. He got changed and admired himself in the mirror. The blue hair did suit him and so did the leather bracelets with the spikes and the... oh. The leather collar that Ethan had gotten him too. Blushing, he put it on. The black jeans hugged his legs and ass just an edge too tightly – and something told him it wasn't because Nico hadn't known his size. Flustered, he went back to the bedroom, just to find everyone aside from the threesome gone. Ethan, Nico and Alabaster were curled together on the bed, whispering among themselves, Ethan running his fingers soothingly thought Alabaster's hair as Nico leaned in to alternate between kissing them both. They were talking tensely.

"Uhm. Guys? You need another moment, or...?", drawled Percy awkwardly.

When the threesome turned toward him, their eyes darkened nearly at once, all staring at him in awe and unable to express themselves. Okay, so _maybe_ Cecil and Lou were right? Huh. Unsure what to do, he walked over to the bed and sat down opposite them. Tilting his head, he leaned in to peck Alabaster's cheek, then moving on to Ethan and Nico. The three were fun to be with, they were kind and protective and had kept him safe in the past weeks. He had not gotten into trouble since befriending them and his grades had improved, thanks to Ethan's help. Percy really did like them.

"Do... you want to be my... boyfriends?", asked Percy softly, grinning at their dumbstruck faces.

"Unexpected outcome. Very much appreciated", grunted Ethan pleased, pulling him close.

Percy smiled to himself as he curled together with his three new boyfriends.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: ...Wait, I've never written this foursome before? Huh? It feels like I did. Probably because I've done literally every other pair and OT3 combination of those four... xDDD_

 _Next one will be Piper and Reyna, because I reeeaaally wanted to give those two a smut-scene with Percy and I find the combo intriguing. *grins*_


	46. ReynaPiperPercy - The Beauty of War

PJatO || Reypipercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Beauty of War || Reypipercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Beauty of War

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (f/f/m), ABO-verse, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting

Main Pairing: Reyna/Piper/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

After the war, Percy and Piper settled into a cozy life in New Rome, going to college while living with their mate, the mayor of New Rome. Reyna still can't believe she has those beautiful mates.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _The Beauty of War_

Reyna sighed exhausted as she got home after a long day with the senate. Being mayor of New Rome was somehow even more draining than being praetor. She stretched out as she walked deeper into her apartment. Being the mayor, she had a pretty nice place. And it had only gotten more homey since her mates moved in with her. Or rather; since she had found mates.

She still couldn't quite believe it. That she had found love after all. But when Venus had promised her she had something different in store for her, oh, the goddess had not been lying. Reyna would have never expected that to be Venus' Greek daughter and her omega.

Piper McLean and Percy Jackson. The two cute little Greeks had moved to New Rome for college, sharing a one-room apartment together. Reyna had watched them from afar. Well, not very far because they were friends. The two shared clothes and even hair-dye – both having blue highlights by now. Piper was an unusually soft alpha – at least in Reyna's eyes, because by Roman standards, Piper did not behave like an alpha. She was so soft with Percy, they cooked for each other, made each other lunches, shared each other's clothes, sought each other out for cuddles. It was curious for Reyna to observe and she found herself falling for the both of them more and more.

Something that had already happened during the Giant War. When Reyna had first met Percy, she had been more than intrigued by him. And when she then met Piper, she had to admit that there was a certain attraction to the beautiful fellow female alpha.

They spent a lot of time together, considering Piper and Percy didn't know a lot of people in New Rome – Reyna, Hazel and Frank and that was pretty much it in the beginning, though the couple had also befriended Mike, Dakota and Leila. More and more often, Reyna got to spend time alone with Piper and Percy, until the three of them slowly fell together to be _more_.

It started soft. Not unexpected with her two Greeks. Piper started braiding feathers into Reyna's hair, the same feathers she braided into her own hair. Percy started dropping food off at the office for her. And after a little while, she noticed she had been courted by the two omegas.

"My loves? I'm home", called Reyna out curiously as she found no one in the living room.

She made her way toward the bedroom and as she started hearing sounds, she realized what her mates were up to. Smiling wryly, she opened the door to enter the bedroom. Percy was on all four, ass high in the air and Piper behind him. Reyna paused in the doorway, marveling at how gorgeous her beautiful mates were. Piper's perky breasts bounced with every thrust, her alpha-cock buried deep inside their omega. The curve of Percy's back as he tried to arch into Piper. Piper's fingers were curled into black-blue hair, tugging a little to make Percy whine. Feathers and brown-blue strands clung onto Piper's shoulders and framed her breasts, sticky with sweat. Both of them were glistering, indicating that they had been going at it for a while now. Absolutely enthralling.

"You happy just watching tonight, babe?", asked Piper coyly.

She smirked at Reyna knowingly as she pulled out nearly the whole way before thrusting sharply back in. Licking her lips slowly, Reyna approached until she could grasp Piper by the neck and pull her into a slow, passionate kiss, until Percy started grumbling about being neglected.

"Pay attention to me. I'm literally still impaled on your dick, Pipes", growled Percy.

Snorting amused, Piper snapped her hips forward, burying herself balls-deep inside of Percy and thrusting only a few more times before she came and filled Percy up, knotting him. Reyna watched Percy's face in fascination while her hand coped Piper's ass, squeezing it.

"Mood?", asked Reyna lowly, licking the shell of Piper's ear.

"Not tonight, Rey", replied Piper, shaking her head. "Knotting our omega has me too high on alpha-pheromones to bottom for you, regardless of how _delicious_ your cock is."

Fair enough. Percy and his omega-pheromones tended to have that effect on his alphas. Maybe Reyna could sneak something in during her lunchbreak to pin her pretty alpha-mate to the ground... For now however, she walked around them to reach Percy and kiss him softly.

"You got another round in you, love?", asked Reyna, tracing down Percy's spine.

"Ye—es", purred Percy delighted, grinning broadly. "I aced my exam. I am _so_ ready for reward."

"Mh, you really did earn it then. I know how much you were studying", praised Reyna pleased.

Once Piper's knot deflated, the daughter of Venus pulled out and collapsed back onto their bed, panting softly. Stripped down and already achingly hard, Reyna crawled onto the bed and behind Percy, marveling at the sore hole that was dripping with slick and Piper's come. A yelp escaped Reyna as Piper slapped her ass from behind. Glaring pointedly at her female lover, Reyna grasped Percy's hips and buried himself in the pretty omega in front of her. Percy howled as Reyna bottomed out. Smiling pleased, Reyna tightened her bruising grip. Piper all the while made her lazy way over to lay beside Percy so she could kiss the boy and play with the soft black-blue hair.

"Pretty, _clever_ little omega", whispered Piper pleased as she watched them fuck.

Reyna, embarrassingly enough, did not last long because watching Piper and Percy _always_ got her extra horny. She bent over Percy to reach his cock and jerk him off in rhythm of her own thrusting. Percy reached out to cling onto Piper and kissed her deeply as he came, melting beneath Reyna's thrusts. The female alpha growled darkly as Percy clamped down on her, muscles contorting and urging her on until Reyna came hard, filling Percy with even more cum. He made a pleased rumbling sound at that and as Reyna collapsed on the bed and pulled him flushed against her chest, Piper got up to get a towel to clean all three of them roughly up.

"Shower later", grunted Percy and yawned widely as he cuddled up to the both of them.

"For now, you're still tied to me anyway", chuckled Reyna and gave it a teasing tug.

Percy whimpered and buried his face in Piper's neck. The softest grin painted Piper's lips as she leaned in to kiss Reyna over their omega's head. Percy sighed contently. He was so happy with his two alphas. Beauty and war, perfect balance, both knowing exactly how to take care of him, while also allowing him to take just as much care of the two of them.

"We're so gonna have a lazy, cuddly day tomorrow, right?", yawned Percy.

"I was thinking... the beach and a picnic?", suggested Piper with a small smile.

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me", agreed Reyna, kissing Percy's cheek.

"Love you two. _So—o_ much", grinned Percy contently.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I have found a huge love for Piper and Percy, apparently *tilts head curiously*  
_

 _Neeext one will have mechanic!Jake and doctor!Will seducing themselves a cute nurse ;DDD *wink wink*_


	47. JakeWillPercy - The Doctor's Mechanic

PJatO || Jakillercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Doctor's Mechanic || Jakillercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Doctor's Mechanic

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), ABO-verse, fluff, cuddles, sharing body-heat

Main Pairing: Jake/Will/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Will Solace, Jake Mason

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Percy is a nurse, in love with one of his hospital's kindest doctors; Doctor Solace. When he then meets a mechanic, he also finds himself attracted to the handsome alpha; Jake. He's in for a surprise when he realizes they're mates.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _The Doctor's Mechanic_

Percy Jackson was the reason Doctor Solace missed the old, rather sexist, nurse uniforms for omegas; which was a horrible thing to think especially considering Will Solace was an omega himself. But the uniforms, the tight white ones with the red cross on the hat and the nice, short skirt, it would so improve the view in the ER. But as it was, Percy Jackson looked ridiculously sexy even in the regular, blue scrubs that the nurses wore. The blonde doctor pushed his glasses up and smiled at the nurse leaning against the counter. Percy turned a little to return the smile.

"Hello, Doctor Solace! Doctor Simmons is... waiting for you in 3, but take your time."

Will snorted softly at that. Percy and Doctor Octavian Simmons did not get along very well – and that was a problem; _for Doctor Simmons_. Because every doctor worth their money knew not to anger the head nurse of the ER. And every doctor at the Asclepius Hospital liked Percy far too much to anger him anyway. Will in particular had a soft sport for the gorgeous and kind nurse. No one cared more about the patients than Percy; he loved getting involved, particularly when it was a child or someone who didn't get taken seriously. Just last week, there was a kid, genderfluid beta called Alex, and Doctor Lawrence blatantly refused to stick to the pronouns Alex gave even after being politely asked. Sure, Alex took it in stride and didn't let the doctor get the reaction he wanted, but Percy tested his claws on Doctor Lawrence's face anyway and when Bryce Lawrence went to the head of the hospital, Annabeth Chase, to formally complaint, well, he came to learn that Alex was the mate of Miss Chase's cousin. Not to mention the part where Miss Chase and Percy were rather close friends. Needless to say, Bryce was the one ending up with the trouble.

Percy Jackson was admirable. He always stood tall and proud and fierce for everyone. He was used to it, being a male omega. He had lived through years of being disrespected for it, of being belittled. So he cared. He cared a lot. He was the heart of this hospital – and oh, he had also collected quite a few hearts with the time. Will's heart was definitely among them.

Percy was perfect for him. The perfect gentle, fierce, strong and beautiful omega to complete Will and his alpha. Will himself, he was a omega and he was happily mated to Jake Mason, a mechanic and the perfect alpha. Many alphas didn't like when their omegas worked jobs that earned more than them. Jake? He was so proud of his mate, he always introduced Will as _Doctor_ Solace to stress it, with a broad, proud grin. It was endearing. And, in the end, it was Will's job that had made it possible for them to buy the mechanic's shop for Jake – while it had been Jake working at various shops at the same time to get Will through medical school. The two of them completed each other.

There was however a part of Will that _knew_ they could be even more perfect if they added Percy...

/break\

Percy sighed softly as he drove home from work. Doctor Solace had smiled at him today. He didn't get to see the blonde doctor every day, but today was one of the days where their schedules aligned.

He was _so gorgeous_. Shoulder-long blonde hair that he usually wore in a loose bun, sky-blue eyes, tanned skin and a rather fair but not overly strong build. He was an omega and just as they tended to, rather calm and soothing. Mothering and and caring too; Doctor Solace was a bit of the mother-hen of the hospital. Though he could get very determined when a patient wasn't listening to him. Just last week, this kid had been in, total exhaustion from overworking himself, Will had threatened to tie him to the bed if he didn't listen to the doctor's orders.

And it wasn't just patients Doctor Solace cared about. Rachel, one of Percy's nurses, had gone to work slightly sick and Will had sent her home, not allowing any arguments. He had even called an uber for her to make sure she'd get there safely and then called a delivery service to bring soup to her place around evening. It was sweet how thoughtful Will was.

But Percy knew his silly crush was pointless anyway; Will wore a golden wedding-band on a golden chain around his neck (to avoid losing it at the hospital), as well as an alpha's mate-mark on his neck. He was also clearly happy with his mate, because he spoke highly and with love of his alpha. So there was no reason for Percy to get his hopes up for anything more.

"W—What are you doing?", asked Percy as his car suddenly stuttered. "No, don't do this to me, Blackjack, you love me, remember that, please don't die on me."

But his gorgeous black Camaro died as soon as Percy pulled over. Heaving a sigh, Percy got out of his car. He _could_ just pop the lid and pretend he knew he understood how the anatomy of a car worked. Well, maybe if he bent over while pretending, then someone might stop and offer help. Then again, did Percy _really_ want the help of some creep who just wanted to ogle his ass...?

Frowning displeased, he got his phone out, just to see that it had died, just like it had promised two hours ago. Right. Because he had forgotten his charger at home. Otherwise, he could now call his best friend Leo, who was a mechanic, Leo could fix this in minutes and all would be well.

Heaving a very deep sigh, Percy rounded Blackjack and patted the loyal car's hood. There was a mechanic close-by, he knew that. He had heard the other nurses talk about it, that the owner was mates with one of the doctors and that he was very competent. Time for a little walk.

Thunder rumbled above head, as though it knew exactly that Percy had to walk now. He glared at the sky, hoping he could make it dry and before rain started.

It took him not even twenty minutes to reach _Bunker 9_ , a car shop, or so the sign said. Yawning, Percy stretched. He had not made it before the rain started. About half-way to the shop, it started pouring. Percy was soaking wet by the time he reached it and opened the door to the shop.

"Welcome to Bunker 9!", greeted a friendly, warm voice.

The owner of the voice was looking _good_. Dark, messy hair, broad shoulders and muscular arms, shown off by the wife-beater he was wearing. The man himself and the clothes he was wearing were smeared with grease and oil, making the alpha look even more handsome. Percy licked his lips, without even meaning to. He blushed, then shuddered as the cold caught up with him.

"Hey there, you okay?", asked the mechanic concerned as he stepped around the counter.

"Just... soaking wet", grunted Percy and paused, blinking slowly. "Well, that's a sentence I haven't said to an alpha in a _long_ time."

His eyes widened in mortification. Sometimes he forgot that strangers didn't take too kindly to his brand of humor, but the tall alpha just laughed, a hollering sound, as he came to stand in front of him. A small grin found its way onto Percy's lips at that.

"Damn, it's raining cats and dogs out there", grunted the mechanic as he looked past Percy through the window. "What are you doing in a weather like that? I'm Jake, by the way. Come on in, I'll fetch you a towel from the backroom. Just, stay right here."

"I figured it was the perfect weather for a little stroll", drawled Percy sarcastically. "My car broke down and my phone died so walking was kind of the only option I had."

The alpha returned with a towel large enough to wrap fully around all of Percy, reaching from his shoulders down to his knees. It was fluffy and comfy. Percy gladly curled into it, hiding in it and purring contently. The scene made Jake laugh again, fondly so.

"Okay, you tell me where your car broke down and I'll toe it", prompted Jake amused.

Jake pulled his phone out and typed a message and as he put it away again, Percy answered. "Twenty minutes footway down the street, just straight ahead. Black Camaro, at the side of the street. Can't miss it. But you shouldn't go out in the rain. And... you shouldn't leave a total stranger alone in your shop? I mean, not that I plan on stealing anything, but that is..."

"I just texted my mate. He's on his way home from work and will be right around to keep you company", chuckled Jake. "No worries. You're a pretty omega, but I'm not _that_ naive an alpha to leave you alone in my shop just because you're a pretty omega."

Percy blushed at the compliment and smiled shyly. It had been a while since an alpha last complimented him like that. Moments later and the shop's door opened to a cussing... Doctor Solace. Percy blinked wide-eyed and pulled the towel a little closer, inhaling deeply to notice that yes, the comforting scent clinging to it was that way because it was the familiar scent of Doctor Solace. Sweet and soothing. The cussing died down when Doctor Solace spotted the mechanic, a smile on his lips. Jake returned the smile and pulled the omega into his arms for a kiss.

"Long-ass shifts at the hospital and you want me to babysit your customers?", chided Will.

"You don't have to _babysit_ me, Doctor Solace", countered Percy amused.

Will froze, stunned, turning toward the omega. He blinked wide-eyed at how _adorable_ Percy looked, with the large towel wrapped around himself like a cocoon. Percy. The 'cute omega customer' Jake had texted him about was Percy Jackson. Well. Of course he was. After all, Jake had impeccable taste. Will smiled broadly and brightly as he got on his toe-tips to reach Jake's ear.

"That's Percy Jackson. You know, _my_ Percy Jackson", whispered Will lowly.

"O—oh", grunted Jake wide-eyed, turning a little to look at Percy over his shoulder.

Will had told Jake all about Percy. How impressive and amazing and dreamy Percy was, how Percy would make for the perfect addition to their matebond. The thing was; Will had not yet managed to make the two meet in an inconspicuous way. He had _tried_ , but something kept getting in the way.

"No worries, love, go and get Percy's car. I'll make sure Percy gets some dry clothes."

"Clothes?", echoed Percy surprised, cheeks coloring a little.

A serious frown was the answer he got. "You're soaked to the bones, Percy. You don't think I'll let you stay out here in this chilly car-shop? You're coming upstairs with me. You get a hot shower, dry clothes and a warm meal. Jake, close the shop when you leave."

Jake grunted in obedient agreement before he got his toe-truck, while Will led Percy upstairs into their cozy little apartment. Will straightened his back with pride as he led Percy into his den. His den was well taken care of. It was a home. A good home for Will and his alpha, but it surely could use a second omega. Percy would make it even more homey and comfortable.

"You're wet too", pointed Percy out.

It took Will decidedly too long to understand what Percy meant, because oh yeah, he had gotten hard and wet over thinking about the other omega _quite a lot_. He smiled politely at Percy.

"I took my car here. My clothes are a little wet, but I'm wearing a jacket. You...? You look like you took a dive into the pool fully clothed", grunted Will sternly. "To the bathroom, right here, take a nice, hot shower. I'll bring you dry, warm clothes in a minute."

"Thank you, Doctor Solace", smiled Percy politely.

"Will, please. You're in my den; I'm not having you be formal with me", chided Will playfully.

With a soft laugh did Percy head into the bathroom and Will made his way first to the bedroom to get changed and then to get Percy some clothes – sweatpants from Will and one of those ridiculously soft, large hoodies from Jake that Will personally liked to steal all the time. Placing the clothes in front of the bathroom door, Will made his way to the kitchen to look for something that was easy and quick to reheat and would be enough for three people. While doing so, Will dialed Jake's number, knowing his alpha would just put him on speaker once he was back at the shop.

"Will? That's _him_? That pretty thing is the omega you were talking about?", asked Jake once the call connected. "You said he was pretty, sure, but... He has _really_ pretty eyes. And he's funny."

"He i—is", confirmed Will with a very happy grin while preparing dinner. "Listen, I'm making dinner for the three of us. That way, you can get to... know him some better. I _told_ you he's perfect for us. You said you have me and don't _need_ a second omega in our bond. Well. I might not _need_ one, but I do _want_ one. This is the perfect opportunity for you to get to know him."

"You really have your hopes up for me falling for him", chuckled Jake knowingly.

"It's impossible not to fall for Percy Jackson", huffed Will. "Half the hospital lost their hearts to him already, your beloved mate included, Jakey. Just get your work done soon... or... take your time. Take a lot of time. Maybe he could just stay here, what with the horrible rain and his car..."

"William, no", grunted Jake firmly. "I am not lying to my customer so you can keep him locked up in your lair like a greedy dragon who just found a treasure."

"B—But _my precious_ ", whined Will playfully. "Okay, okay. You're right. I wouldn't want that anyway. I just thought the idea would be nice. Oh well. Still, hurry up, babe."

"Call me again when dinner is ready?", asked Jake pleadingly.

Will hummed in confirmation before disconnecting the call and focusing on the food, humming to himself in a carefree manner. "So—o, what's for dinner, Gollum?"

Will froze up and slowly turned around to face Percy. Percy was _so cute_ in the clothes, the over-sized hoodie slipping off one of his shoulders as he stood with his hip cocked and one eyebrow raised. Despite the slight panic he was feeling, Will licked his lips at the delectable sight.

"What?", asked Will slowly, trying to deflect.

"Oh, you heard me", snorted Percy, giving him a look. "You went all Gollum there about your precious. ...Me? You just... spent a lot of time fawning to your alpha mate about me."

Will decided for casual and shrugged. "You _do_ realize that essentially every unmated – and some mated – members of staff are completely enamored with you, right? You're such a caring, amazing, impressive, gorgeous, funny, strong, fierce and lovable person."

Percy's mouth formed an o as he stared at Will, a blush slowly forming on his cheeks. "...Oh. I... didn't know. I mean, I knew about the whole others having crushes on me, but... _you_?"

"Why am I special and get singled out?", huffed Will offended.

"Because I've had a crush on you since the day you _started_ at the hospital. All wide-eyed, cute, energetic omega doctor. I've seen a lot of those over the years. Many get beaten down by the job. Either the alphas who think themselves better, or by their omega nature not being able to work through losing a patient. But _you_ are so incredibly strong", pointed Percy out with a blush.

"...Oh", grunted Will, blinking very slowly. " _You_ have a crush on _me_?"

"Big one", nodded Percy and ducked his head. "But you're happily mated so I never..."

"Oh. Well. I'm working on convincing my mate that you would be the perfect addition to make us a triad", replied Will with a smile, slowly stepping up to Percy.

Percy also stepped up to him so the two of them were only a breath apart. Will gently wrapped his arms around Percy's waist to pull him closer and Percy, in return, wrapped his arms around Will's neck. It was nothing but a gentle embrace, both omegas leaning into each other and soaking up each other's warmth and sweet scent. Dinner simmered, slowly heating up, until it beeped.

"Oh. Dinner", grunted Will, reluctantly letting go of Percy.

Percy legitimately whined at the loss of warmth. He was still freezing. Will called Jake to bring him up into their apartment. By the time Jake entered the room, Will had already served three plates.

Jake paused in the doorway, finding Will serving the last plate, with Percy literally attached to his back, clinging onto him and pressing up against him for warmth. Will did that occasionally with Jake whenever he sought out affections. But something about seeing the two omegas like that was utterly pleasing to the alpha-part of Jake's brain. It was so... soft and innocent.

"Am I too late? Am I no longer needed?", asked Jake playfully.

"Darling, we have _plenty_ of room for you. Help me carry the food, since Percy doesn't seem to have any free hands left", prompted Will amused. "It turns out, by the way, that Percy also has a crush on me. So now it's up to you to see we're the perfect omegas. Together."

"That sounds good", purred Percy pleased, walking right behind Will.

Jake grabbed the third plate and followed, a bit amused. Honestly, he felt like he already knew Percy inside-out from all of those stories Will had told him about the other omega. Once in the loving room, Will sat down cross-legged on the large couch, patting the spot between his legs. Percy nearly fluently slipped into said lap, curling together against Will's chest. He shuddered a little, telling Jake that he was indeed still freezing. Putting the two plates down, Jake grabbed the fluffiest blanket they had to wrap it around both omegas, earning him a grateful look from stunningly beautiful sea-green eyes. Oh boy. Jake was going to be a goner, wasn't he...? _Again_. He had gone through all of this already. A pretty and cute omega who had him wrapped around his little finger and he could already see this was the early courting phase with Will _all over_ again. Not that it was a surprise; Jake and Will were mated and Will had clearly fallen for this omega, so it was only natural that Jake too felt drawn to the dark-haired omega.

"Your car... is actually going to take me a while", sighed Jake as they started eating.

"You _fiend_!", gasped Percy playfully. "Trapping the poor, defenseless treasure with the dragon."

"Roar", made Will amused, nuzzling Percy's neck. "He heard our conversation."

"Ah", nodded Jake amused before he shook his head. "No. That's not it. Your car is in _serious_ need of repairs. Its held together by _duct-tape_ under your hood. You... know that, right?"

Percy winced and ducked his head. "Ye—eah. I meant to go and get it checked out for months, but I was just so busy with work... I kept delaying it... until it was too late. Oh well. I'm sure... someone can pick me up and give me a ride home, if the car's gonna need longer."

That was not how the night ended though. Throughout dinner and afterward, they talked. Percy was very inquisitive about Jake, but also about how Jake and Will had met and gotten together. They talked until they lost all sense of time and it was already dark. Slowly, to the dark, pleasant voice of Jake talking fondly of his first employer, a Mister Beckendorf who had taught him everything, Percy nodded off, sill sitting in Will's lap but with his head lolling sideways to rest on Jake's chest. Jake stared down at it mesmerized and like he was scared to startle Percy awake.

"Pretty omega", whispered Jake in awe. "And... And he _listened_. Even when I was car-babbling. No one aside from you and the employees ever listen to me car-babbling. He's _so cute_."

"I told you", grunted Will pleased, adjusting to lean against Percy's back comfortably.

Jake grabbed a third blanket to wrap around the three of them, very carefully trying to find a position they could actually all sleep in without waking Percy up. Moving to the bed would be more comfortable and probably easier, but it would also risk waking Percy. The omega looked way too cute as he was squished between Jake and Will. Yes, Jake could get used to this.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I have a soft spot for this OT3. Dunno why I only ever wrote it once. Well. Now twice, I guess.  
_

 _We have now officially entered the sprint to the finish line! Three more fics to go and this series ends. Don't worry, I saved the special ones for last so you're in for three more treats. First up, the Big Three thinking they're being sneaky by courting Percy in the form of horses._


	48. BigThreePercy -The Olympian Mare

PJatO || BigThreercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Olympian Mare || BigThreercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Olympian Mare

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m/m), ABO-verse, shifting/horses/centaurs, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, breeding, fisting, cum-inflation

Main Pairing: Poseidon/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Blackjack, Tempest

Godly Characters: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Percy starts a range after the wars. Remote, just him and the supernatural horses. Three new horses start showing up regularly. A shadow-horse, a storm-spirit and a pegasus.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _The Olympian Mare_

Ogygia belonged to Percy Jackson.

After Calypso left to travel the world and the curse was lifted from the island, it stood empty. An enchanted, beautiful, _isolated_ island. Percy was tempted, for a while. He went through the last two years of high school, thinking about it. Longing for the ocean, longing for freedom. With every stupid quest, he felt himself more and more tempted to leave it all behind.

Not fully, of course. He could never leave it all behind fully. His friends knew how to find him and he visited his mother and Paul regularly in New York. But for the most time, he lived on Ogygia.

And he was happy here. He had a range now, he was tending to horses. Pegasi, hippocampi, unicorns, the occasional storm-spirit. They knew he was a safe haven for them, he tended well to them. He was throughout their godly world known as the lord of the horses. And he took pride in it.

" _Boss, there's... a new pegasus around_ ", informed Blackjack, gently nudging Percy.

Percy smiled as he patted his friend's muzzle. The black pegasus led him over to a hill. Among a couple of the young foals stood a stallion, one Percy did not recognize. He was white and tall and proud. A gorgeous and strong stallion, the tips of his wings dusted in gold.

"Hello, handsome", greeted Percy with a grin, approaching the mighty stallion.

Alpha. Was the first thing Percy noticed as he stepped closer. Humans didn't particularly smell the difference between alpha, beta and omega on animals, but with Percy being the son of Poseidon and understanding horses, he was also more finely tuned toward their scents. And even among the other alpha stallions on the island, this one stood out with the potency of his scent.

" _My prince_ ", greeted the pegasus and bowed to Percy. " _I have heard much about the sanctuary you formed and I wished to stay for a few weeks._ "

"Any equine being is welcomed at my island", smiled Percy, reaching out to caress the stallion's mane. "You're free to stay as long as you want to. What's... your name?"

" _You can call me Don_ ", offered the stallion, nuzzling against Percy's stomach. " _Your kind heart and your beauty are as the stories tell._ "

Percy blushed a little at the compliment. It was probably weird, but he had gotten used to being hit on by horses by now. It happened over and over around here. Considering he spoke fluent horse, they saw him as one of their own. A pretty omega. A mare. He had also gotten used to _that_.

/break\

It was the next day that Tempest woke Percy by pulling the blanket away from the boy. Percy growled and tried to grab it, but the storm-spirit kept it well out of reach. Pouting, he turned toward the half-formed storm-spirit. Tempest rolled his eyes at him.

" _Come. A new... storm-spirit demands to be greeted by you personally_ ", stated Tempest.

Ah, that also explained why the Ventus was here. He didn't drop by very often; even among the equine, storm-spirits were quite the freedom-lovers. Sighing, Percy put on pants and followed Tempest outside, where the most impressive storm-spirit had formed. A dark gray in color, as clouds tended to, muscular and tall and with piercing electric-blue eyes.

"Tempest says you 'demand' to be greeted by me", grunted Percy half-amused and half-tired.

" _Yes. The pretty mare of the house should greet his new guest_ ", declared the storm-spirit, floating up to Percy and nudging him, sending an electric spark through Percy. " _I am Thunder_."

Percy huffed slightly at the stallion's arrogance (even though he had to admit that he found arrogance in an alpha _kinda_ hot and this stallion was really spreading his alpha-pheromones everywhere, as though he was already marking his territory).

"Well then. Welcome to Ogygia, Thunder. I'm sure you'll enjoy it here", offered Percy.

" _There surely are certain... things that I wish to... enjoy_ ", replied Thunder.

Percy yelped and jumped as the storm-spirit flat-out nipped Percy in the butt. That one was a bolt one and Percy knew he should watch out for him. Blushing, he shoved the Ventus off.

"I'm sure you'll find plenty other things to enjoy", grunted Percy firmly.

/break\

When the next day, the most fascinating creature emerged from the shadows, Percy _knew_ something was up. First the charming, white pegasus, then the perverted storm-spirit and how this creature, seemingly entirely made of shadows. A skeleton horse, with shadows wrapped around it, flickering and swirling like ink, occasionally giving view of the bones beneath. He too smelt potently of alpha and had a royal aura to himself as he just walked out of the shadows of Percy's bedroom.

"Like a Nightmare", mused Percy curiously. "Just, well, a stallion. Quite clearly."

The stallion had the courtesy of neighing at Percy's pun. " _A night-rider. You may call me the King of Shadows, precious little mare. I'll be at your services, my prince._ "

The King of Shadows, huh? A bit on the nose. Then again... Thunder. Percy smiled amused.

He did wonder how long the three kings would keep up the charade.

/break\

Their behavior became alarmingly obvious all too soon. Particularly the King of Shadows and Thunder edged on at all times, competing for Percy's attention and favor. Though the Shadow King was far more chivalrous and tended to nip Thunder at every inappropriate comment.

They were on a race again, to show off to Percy and to decide who was in the right. Percy all the while stood by with Don and groomed the pegasus' wings, carefully removing loose feathers and straightening the others once more. He had extra-ordinarily beautiful wings, looking royal through size and golden feather-tips alone. One of Percy's hands absentmindedly reached for Don's mane, where Percy had braided shells and pearls into the black mane. Only befitting, in his opinion.

"Your brothers really _always_ have to fight", sighed Percy softly as he finished the grooming session.

The white pegasus whined confused, craning his neck enough to nudge Percy gently. " _Whatever do you mean? Pegasi, Venti and shadow-riders are hardly brothers._ "

"Do not take me for a fool, Posei _don_ ", warned Percy, voice low.

The pegasus paused and turned to stare at him in surprise before taking a step back to nudge Percy's chest. Percy chuckled and patted his face. Stupid gods really thought they had him fooled...? He had spent enough time around the gods to recognize them by now. He had to admit, while he had a hunch from the moment Hades joined them, he had waited three weeks to make sure his hunch was really right. And there was just no mistaking their behavior for what it was. Three brothers bickering. It was however also something else. Three alphas competing for an omega.

" _Did you see how superior I was, little one_?", asked Thunder – Zeus – proudly.

The storm spirit bucked up, as though he was puffing his chest out. Percy smiled a little in amusement. Hades materialized out of the shadows behind them, glowering, so Percy patted his forehead gently, appeasing the alpha. All three surrounded him and if he was being very honest, it was getting to his head. The alpha pheromones, the way they were surrounding him.

" _He knows_ ", declared Poseidon frustrated.

" _...I suspected so_ ", hummed Hades, tilting his head. " _He can be quite clever_."

"Tha—ank you. Finally someone giving me some credit", grunted Percy frustrated.

" _After everything you did during the wars_?", grunted Hades amused, nudging him.

Zeus was the first one to turn back to human and his brothers followed suit. Percy deflated a little, which startled him actually. Blushing, he scratched his cheek. Maybe he should spent more time with not-horses... Then again, it wasn't like the gods were unattractive in their human forms. They all had chosen outfits to show off their muscular arms and well-defined chests.

"Well then. What's your choice?", asked Zeus impatiently.

"Choice?", asked Percy confused, tilting his head.

"Do not take us for fools, Perseus", warned Poseidon seriously, putting some alpha in his voice.

Percy shuddered a little. Oh, he had spent the past weeks angsting and panicking about the fact that his biological father was courting him. Then again, the whole family-relations thing had always been confusing considering that 'the gods don't have DNA so we're totally not related and can fuck even though we're cousins' was always okay, but demigods were still squeamish about dating someone from their own cabin (not that it didn't still happen though). Incest kind of ran in their family; their family wouldn't exist without incest. And it wasn't like Poseidon had _ever_ been a father to him. He hadn't changed Percy's diapers, taught him how to ride a bike or anything. He had met the guy when he was twelve – and he could count the times he had direct contact with Poseidon on both hands and still have some fingers left over. Or at least that was how he was reasoning with himself why he had no problems with the idea of Poseidon courting him.

"Yeah, choice", hummed Percy and tilted his head, blinking innocently. "I see three potent, impressive stallions vying for my attention. I don't see why I should _choose_?"

All three brothers stared at him, blinking stunned as though their brains needed a reboot. Percy laughed to himself as he made his way back to his hut to prepare dinner, leaving the three brothers to think this through. He was not going to pick one and cause World War III because the three brothers fought about his choice. Not happening. And perhaps he had spent a little too much time with the horses, gossiping with the mares about the stallions. Most of them had multiple alphas; it was apparently a more accepted mating habit of magical horses.

Percy Jackson would not mind having three handsome stallions all to himself.

This was _his_ island. This was _his_ happiness. He had come here to get everything he wanted.

And, apparently, he wanted the Big Three to be _his_.

/break\

Percy was laying in his bed, only wearing an over-sized t-shirt and nothing else. He was laying in wait. The Big Three had not returned to the hut yet and he was giving them as much time as they needed. But Percy was kind of bad at waiting and standing still. Huffing, he got out of his bed and made his way to the stables where the unicorns lived so he could hand out some apples.

He was used to being approached by greedy horses wanting more, so he didn't startle at first when he heard hooves approaching. He did, however, when someone rested a large hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he came face to naval with a shirtless Poseidon. His first reaction was to lick his lips, because _abs_. Then, confusion set in, because Poseidon was not _that_ tall. Looking down, he saw that, _oh_ , Poseidon's lower half was still the white pegasus. Percy blinked. Mh. _Nice_.

"Perseus", started Poseidon, again with the grave, dark voice that left no room for arguments.

"Mh...?", grunted Percy distractedly, openly ogling Poseidon's abs.

"Precious", tried Hades – and oh, oh there was Hades.

His lower half was still the pitch-black stallion, but his upper half was shirtless, well-trained human. On Poseidon's other side, Zeus stepped up, also still half-horse and showing off his human side.

"Centaurs", mused Percy softly. "Where did that come from...?"

"Don't think I didn't notice the way you ogled me when I first came here", drawled Poseidon, cupping Percy's chin firmly to gain his attention. " _And_ when I turned back to human."

Percy caught his lower lip between his teeth as he looked at the three handsome alphas. Hades stepped up to him, resting a gentle hand on top of Percy's head and making him look up.

"The three of us have been fighting about you for many months now", stated Hades. "You're right. It would not end well if you picked one over the others, but I also feel as though you truly _want_ all three of us. Tell me, is that true? Do you truly want three stallions to yourself?"

" _Ye—es_ ", confirmed Percy, licking his lips slowly. "Maybe all the breeding happening on this island has gone to my head, but good gods, _yes_ , I want three strong stallions to mount me."

"Sorry, got hung up on the 'breeding' part", grunted Zeus, reaching a hand down toward Percy's ass to cup and squeeze it. "Did the little mare just imply he wants to be bred?"

Percy licked his lips again as he took steps back toward the wooden handles. Turning around, he held onto the handles and leaned forward, causing his shirt to slip up and reveal his round, perfect ass. Slick was already running down his thighs from the implication of those three alone.

"Who do you want first, Percy?", asked Hades, running a hand down Percy's spine.

"...Dad?", asked Percy embarrassed, cheeks red.

"I _knew_ the boy had a daddy kink", grunted Zeus, very pleased by being right.

"You can be glad I also seem to have an uncle kink", huffed Percy, sticking his tongue out.

He gasped surprised when Poseidon reached between his legs, running his fingers along the rim of Percy's ass, smearing the slick all over. And then his fingers found Percy's hole and he thrust two in at once, making Percy whimper and cling hard onto the wood.

"Legs farther apart, little mare", ordered Poseidon firmly. "And stick your ass more out."

A tickling sensation made Percy shudder as three fingers now worked their way into him, scissoring him. Frowning, he turned to look quizzically at the Sea King. Hades and Zeus were on either side of Percy, their hands roaming Percy's body, pulling the shirt off and leaving him naked.

"Just a little magic. After all, a centaur is _quite_ more well-endowed than a human", chuckled Poseidon. "And your _tight, tiny_ hole wouldn't be able to take us. Now you can."

"Now you can take a horse-cock", whispered Zeus greedily, licking the shell of Percy's ear. "Gonna breed the little mare nice and round with many, many centaurs."

Percy shuddered, his breath coming out short as Poseidon worked all five fingers in, his hand disappearing inside the ring of muscles. Percy made a wrecked sound at it, all that was holding him upright was the wood he was clinging onto. He gladly stuck his ass out more, begging silently.

"Impatient, little mare", chided Poseidon, smacking Percy's ass with his free hand.

A whimper escaped Percy's lips and he arched his back even more. "Ye—es. Impatient little mare wants to be bred by the strong, strong stallions. Please."

"Who would have thought?", whispered Hades amused as he kissed Percy's shoulder.

The king of the underworld jerked Percy's cock a couple times and it, together with the stimulation of Poseidon's entire _first_ inside his ass, fingers teasing his prostate, was enough to make him come hard. During his orgasm, Poseidon pulled out. But before Percy had a chance to whine about it, the stallion lined up with him, Poseidon's hands holding onto Percy's shoulders, adjusting him some so the centaur could place his front-hooves next to Percy on the wood and line his giant cock up with the omega's dripping hole. A wanton howl, long-drawn out, was all Percy could produce as more and more _and more and more_ of the long, thick horse-cock penetrated him.

"Such a gorgeous brood mare", complimented Hades, playing with Percy's nipples. "You're going to be such a beautiful mare, all well-bred, heavy with our foals, won't you?"

"Ye—es. Yes, yes, _yes_ ", whimpered Percy as Poseidon fucked him hard.

The power behind his thrusts was insane. Percy was sure he was losing it. Zeus and Hades were still playing with Percy's nipples, his cock and his balls, teasing him and making him even more eager. He came again by the time the centaur's knot passed his muscles. It was _too much_. So large, incredibly thick. Percy was sure he was going to split in two – and he probably would have if not for the magic. And then _Poseidon came_. Cum. _So much_ thick alpha-cum.

Percy was pretty sure he had passed out there for a moment, because by the time he was focused again, Poseidon's knot had already deflated and the pegasus-centaur was pulling out. Poseidon placed a praising, hard smack on Percy's rear before he got out of the way.

"You can go first, brother", grunted Zeus, leering at Percy's loose, cum-dripping hole. "I do like my bitches – pardon, _mares_ – loose and wrecked. If you want to do the groundwork..."

Hades snorted as he took Poseidon's previous place and carefully navigated his cock into Percy's hole. Percy moaned, already a little hoarse from doing so. And then Hades hit his prostate. Again and again, his dick thinner but longer than Poseidon's, feeling so _different_ inside of him but still stretching Percy more than he had ever been stretched before tonight.

"Such a good mare", praised Hades gently, kissing the top of Percy's head. "Taking my cock so well, my good little mare. Taking _all_ of me so well. Gonna take my knot too, right?"

"Ye—es, alpha, yes, please, gimme your knot", agreed Percy eagerly.

He gasped breathlessly as Hades' knot tied them together. The orgasm that hit Percy when Hades came and added _even more cum_ to what was already inside of Percy, it felt absolutely overwhelming. Percy was aware he was drooling at this point, but he couldn't pry his fingers off the wood to wipe the drool off, because he was sure he would collapse if he let go. Hades kept patting Percy's bulged stomach the entire time of the knotting – bulged with cum and with dick.

As soon as Hades could pull out, he was pushed out of the way and Zeus came to stand behind Percy, taking a moment to marvel at Percy's swollen, loose hole, before ramming his full length into the willing hole. Percy whimpered, leaning heavily against Poseidon's chest. He couldn't anymore. But Poseidon and Hades were more than willing to hold him upright while Zeus bred him. He fucked Percy even more mercilessly than the other two brothers.

"Gonna pump you full of cum, little mare", promised Zeus darkly. "And you better catch. That first foal you're gonna carry is gonna be _mine_ , you hear me, Percy Jackson? _Mine_."

Percy whimpered when Zeus knotted him and filled him with even more cum. He looked highly pregnant from all the seed they had planted inside of him and as he hung on Zeus' knot, he rested a hand on his round stomach, dreaming of the foals he was going to bear for his alphas.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This is actually a plot I've had laying around since 2016 but never found the motivation to write. I figured it'd fit right into this series. *smirks*  
_

 _Now, the next chapter is going to feature Chaos. And tentacles. *wiggles eyebrows*_


	49. ChaosPercy - Chaos and Mischief

PJatO || Chaosercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Chaos and Mischief || Chaosercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Chaos and Mischief

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: f/m, ABO-verse, merpeople, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, doubling, tentacles

Main Pairing: Chaos/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Character: Chaos

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Seeing what the Titans did and then the Gods and how the wars proceeded, Chaos decided she has had enough. So she reclaims the world; peacefully. And she _claims_ the ocean.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Chaos and Mischief_

Gaia and Uranus had not been fit rulers, so they were overthrown by their children.

Rhea and Kronos had not been fit rulers, so they were overthrown by their children.

Hera and Zeus were not fit rulers, allowing both Kronos and Gaia to return and try to take the throne back from them. Causing _four_ major wars in the span of _one_ century.

There had been many things that Chaos overlooked, that she allowed to let happen. It was fate, the new generation taking over for the old one. And if the last century was any indication, it was time for the Olympians to step down too. Their children however were far too loyal. They fought _for_ the Olympians, instead of _against_ the gods. Yet the reign of the Olympians _had_ to end.

So if the demigods were not willing to step up, then Chaos was going to take matters into her own hands. It was a peaceful take-over; she had no intentions of banishing or harming the gods and she plainly _refused_ to fight against the fragile little demigods. No; the Olympians stood no chance as Chaos, Aether, Hemera, Erebus and Nyx came down upon them. They gave no prophecy or warning, no long-con game as Kronos had that gave the gods time to prepare. No, one day they simply _came_ and claimed Olympus as their own. The Olympians, when cornered, saw that they stood no chance and considering Chaos did not wish them harm, they gave up in the end.

Hemera and Aether claimed Olympus. Zeus and Hera now had the time to focus on their marriage – Chaos had _forced_ them to attend couple's counseling with Psyche and Eros. And while they changed much, Hemera and Aether still kept their own version of the Olympian council in place. Many of the Olympians stayed on it, or acted as scholars to it. The gods had much to learn from them.

Nyx and Erebus claimed the underworld. Hades and Persephone stayed on the underworld council that Nyx and Erebus created and the way it looked, Hades was pretty content with how things played out. All of the dead, all of the time. It was a tiring job. Now, having some backup, he got to focus on gardening with Persephone, he could go to the mortal world with her too.

And Chaos? Chaos claimed the ocean. Quite literally so. Not only did she take the throne from Poseidon, she also _took_ his son. Young Perseus Jackson. So much power, yet no desire to use it selfishly. Chaos had watched him and had been intrigued for years. So much beauty and kindness. Never before had she taken a consort, but he? He was powerful and fair enough, she _wanted him_. And to rule the ocean, the sea-bound demigod seemed the perfect fit. Chaos split the seven seas among the sea gods, sending Poseidon and Amphitrite to their own outpost and taking over as the true Sea Queen, with her beautiful little omega consort.

"Hello, my queen. I'm home", hummed Percy as he swam up to the throne.

Chaos had proposed him after taking over. He had been surprised at first, but she gave him time to think on it. She courted him. And as he saw that nothing changed for the demigods; Chaos gave the Greeks a city to match the Romans, she let them reign freely and even left Chiron in charge. The gods too had not come to harm. It... intrigued Percy. And with time, he caved. And fell in love.

"My precious omega", purred Chaos as she wrapped her tentacles around his waist.

Living under the sea now, she had adjusted her appearance. She _preferred_ to have her body dissolve into stormy, chaotic clouds. Down here, she had chosen black, long, sleek tentacles. And her little omega _loved_ them. The blue-tailed merboy obediently sat down on her lap while Chaos dismissed everyone else in the throne-room. Percy had been visiting his mother Sally on Olympus – oh, Chaos knew how to charm an omega and considering what a _miserable_ job Hera had done as the goddess of motherhood, Chaos passed this title on to Sally Jackson, the woman willing to move the Earth for her son. Percy had been more than _grateful_ and happy about it. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her and she wasted no time, allowing her tentacles to run all over his body, wrapping _tightly_ around the end of his tail and his wrists, holding him in place. He shuddered pleased at that. Another tentacle trailed up Percy's torso, the suckers teasing Percy's nipples until he moaned.

"Does my little omega want something?", asked Chaos teasingly, kissing down Percy's neck.

"Ye—es, my queen", gasped Percy, arching his back. "I want _you_ , please, _everywhere_."

Oh, Percy loved his alpha's tentacles. Far more satisfying than any toy he had ever tried. Two tentacles found their way to Percy's rear, to the soft spot of scales that hid his entrance. The scales gladly gave in, allowing both tentacles to push their tips in. Percy shuddered, trying to cling onto Chaos, but she firmly held him in place with her other tentacles. Percy loved being at her mercy, having her dark eyes stare at him like that. She was chaos, not just in name. But she was also as mischievous and up to pranks and fun as Percy, it was why he had fallen in love with her. And that very same mischievous grin was aimed his way when another tentacle snuck up on Percy, pushing against his lips. Gladly did he open his mouth and welcome the slick appendage that filled his mouth and thrust into him just for fun. Percy knew he was to suck on it and he happily did so; the cum all of her tentacles produces tasted _divine_ and Percy loved when Chaos came not just in his ass but also down his throat. The other two tentacles had wormed their way _deep_ into Percy, stretching him wide and poking at his prostate to tease. Another tentacle wrapped around Percy's hard cock, jerking him off as the other tentacles held him down and fucked him respectively. He loved being thoroughly used by his alpha – and no alpha would be able to use him more thoroughly than Chaos. Chaos knew every nook and cranny of Percy's body, every single sensitive spot. The thick of a tentacle pressed down on Percy's vulnerable lower back – a left-over from the Achilles Curse.

Percy moaned and mumbled around the tentacle in his mouth, tugging on his bounds. Chaos was trailing kisses down Percy's chest, licking over a pink, perky nipple. Percy shuddered. The two tentacles inside of him were in _so deep_ , making him feel _so full_. Finally, Percy came and contorted around them, urging them on. It was the last thing Chaos needed to come too, all her tentacles releasing cum in thick streams. Gluttonous moans spilled from Percy's lips as he greedily swallowed as much as possible, enjoying the feeling of two tentacles pouring each easily half a liter of cum into him. The remaining tentacles painted him white, spraying their thick seed all over him. Percy smiled pleased and lazily as they pulled out of him and Chaos cradled him possessively in her arms, marveling at the beauty of her wrecked and cum-covered omega.

"My beautiful little prince of chaos and mischief", whispered Chaos pleased, kissing him gently.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Next up is gonna be pirate!Ethan taking care of Percy after Hera abducted and memory wiped him ;)  
_


	50. EthanPercy - A Pirate's Booty

PJatO || Ethercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Pirate's Booty || Ethercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Pirate's Booty

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, ABO-verse, hurt/comfort, fluff, pirates

Main Pairing: Ethan/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Mrs. O'Leary

Own Characters: Liam O'Riley (Hecate), Robyn Pryde (Hermes), Charlotte 'Lotte' Verne (Hephaestus), Aurora Desrosiers (Hypnos), Sirius O'Rinn (Morpheus), Damian Sturm (Eris)

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

When without his memories, Percy is being caught by literal pirates. The crew of the _Princess Andromeda_. Also known as the last survivors of the Titan War. The traitors, banished by the gods. They had made their own, new life on the sea. Until they find an amnesic Percy Jackson.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _A Pirate's Booty_

"Captain! Captain, alpha, we caught something... Well, you'll want to see for yourself."

Ethan frowned and looked up from where he sat in the captain's cabin behind the large, imposing desk. Robyn Pryde, a beta son of Hermes, stood in the doorway, staring at him intensely. Caught something? The only thing they were supposed to catch were fishes for dinner tonight. A monster, then? It wasn't rare. They occasionally encountered those, but usually the other members of the crew could very well take care of those themselves. Sighing, Ethan got up from his seat.

"What did you catch?", asked Ethan as he followed Robyn.

"You won't believe it", promised Robyn with a mischievous grin.

Sighing, Ethan continued following Robyn. The boy could never give a straight answer. Very frustrating. When they made their way to the main deck, Ethan paused. The rest of the crew was gathered around whatever they had caught. Alabaster immediately turned toward him with wide eyes as he spotted their captain. The son of Hecate was Ethan's second-in-command, the Beta in their little pack, his best friend. The two of them had always worked well together and now they kept their small but good pack safe and in line. They were a great team.

"E...", started Alabaster, just to step aside and point toward _who_ they had caught.

"...Percy Jackson", whispered Ethan in utter disbelief, walking over. "Is he..."

"Unconscious", supplied Aurora, daughter of Hypnos and their local healer.

"What do you want us to _do_ with him?", wanted Robyn to know.

"Bring him to the infirmary. Aurora, I want you to take care of him. Inform me _immediately_ when he wakes up. No one hurts him", ordered Ethan seriously.

Damian and Sirius looked at him skeptically, but he simply ignored them and headed back to his cabin, aware that Alabaster had decided to follow him. Sirius and Damian knew better than to argue their Alpha; and it wasn't even just that. This was about an _injured omega_. No pack with any form of moral would just throw an injured omega out. Alabaster side-eyed Ethan. The two had been close for many years now. Had dated at one point too. And Alabaster had saved his life during the Titan War, had used his magic to rescue Ethan as Ethan had fallen to his supposed death.

"We're not keeping the _Savior of Olympus_ ", warned Alabaster seriously. "It's _his_ fault that we're all now banished! That we're living on a cruiser and can't go to land."

"It's not his fault and you know that", snorted Ethan unimpressed. "It's _our_ fault for the side we chose. Percy did everything to help. He tried to save me. I owe him."

"You _love_ him", grunted Alabaster sternly. "Don't try to deny it. You've been _smitten_ with that omega since the Labyrinth. And if your alpha infatuation with the helpless omega is going to get all of us in danger, I will do far more than just tell you 'I told you so'."

Ethan snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Torrington."

/break\

It was two days later that Ethan found himself standing in a half-circle around a bed in the infirmary, with Damian, Sirius and Alabaster at his side. Aurora sat next to the bed, tending to Percy. Percy Jackson was groaning softly as he slowly came to it.

"Hello", greeted Aurora gently. "How are you?"

"My head hurts", mumbled Percy with a frown. "And my... everything. My everything hurts."

"It'll be alright", assured Aurora with a smile.

"Who are you?", asked Percy curiously and tilted his head.

"I'm... Aurora. Aurora Desrosiers", replied Aurora, smile faltering a little. "We met before, in the Hermes Cabin, before you got your... upgrade. It's been a while, I know."

Percy hummed and looked around, spotting the four boys in front of the bed. "And you?"

"Figures that the hero of Olympus doesn't remember the kids of the minor gods", muttered Damian. "I'm Damian Sturm, son of Eris. And this is Sirius O'Rinn, son of Morpheus."

Percy nodded, but he kept staring rather intensely at Alabaster and Ethan. Ethan frowned.

"You... do not know who I am?", asked Ethan very slowly, feeling oddly hurt by that.

"Should... I?", asked Percy with a frown. "I mean, it's totally nothing personal. I don't know who _I_ am. So... if I'm supposed to know who you are... does that mean you know who I am?"

Ethan frowned and turned to first look at Aurora and then at Alabaster. Aurora just shrugged and shook her head a little. The healer had done everything she could and if nectar and ambrosia hadn't healed the amnesia, then there was nothing she could do. Alabaster heaved a sigh.

"Damian, stop glowering and go get me Liam. We'll check the savior", muttered Alabaster.

Ethan smirked, just a little smug. Alabaster might have argued with him and might be complaining about Ethan's lack of taste, Alabaster still cared enough about Ethan to take care of Percy. Percy, who was slowly growing more tense and suspicious as no one spoke.

"Aurora, Sirius, you can go", ordered Ethan dismissively before sitting down on the bed.

The couple gave him a look, but in the end they left. Percy looked at Ethan curiously.

"You saved my life before", stated Ethan gently, looking at Percy. "We do know each other."

"Oh. That's... nice", nodded Percy slowly, blinking and sniffing him. "You do smell... safe?"

"My name is Ethan. Ethan Nakamura. I... I do not mean you harm. I _am_ safe", offered Ethan after a moment of staring stunned at Percy for that last comment. "Your name is Percy."

"Yeah, I know that", nodded Percy before pausing. "I mean. It's literally the only thing I know. My name is Percy. That was the only information I woke up with and..."

"And then?", inquired Ethan, scooting a little closer. "What have you been up to?"

Percy seemed reluctant for a long moment before he sighed. "Fighting monsters. I know it sounds absolutely insane, but... but I've been hunted by monsters. That's all I've been doing since I woke up with no memories. I... tried to find myself, to remember, but I just... can't."

"It doesn't sound insane", assured Ethan. "We're demigods. Children of the Greek gods. My friends that just left – Aurora is a daughter of Hypnos, Damian a son of Eris and Sirius a son of Morpheus. Alabaster here is a son of Hecate and he and his brother will check to see what is wrong with you."

"What about you?", asked Percy curiously, tilting his head some.

"I'm the son of Nemesis", answered Ethan. "And you're the son of Poseidon."

"Oh, that's the horse-dude, right?", asked Percy excitedly, grinning a little.

"Yes", chuckled Ethan, eye softening as he looked fondly at the omega.

Yes, Alabaster was right. Ethan was still very much in love with Percy Jackson, even after all these months. He had been smitten with the kind-hearted and strong omega for too long now. The door opened and Alabaster's half-brother Liam entered, looking curious.

"Out you go, captain. Let the warlocks handle this", ordered Alabaster.

Percy frowned at that, searching Ethan's face a bit nervously. "It'll be okay, Percy. You can trust them. They'll check to see what's wrong with you."

"Okay", nodded Percy slowly. "Will you come back?"

Ethan's heart jumped a little at that. He shouldn't. It wasn't too strange that Percy would latch onto him if he had no memories and Ethan might just be the first person to offer him _kindness_. For an omega in that situation, to have an alpha offer him protection and safety, it was only natural for Percy to lean into that and to seek it out. What a strange reversal of how they had first really met, in the labyrinth, with Percy offering Ethan help. He smiled reassuringly at Percy.

"I'll come back as soon as they're done, promise", confirmed Ethan.

/break\

"He was cursed", stated Alabaster as he caught Ethan an hour later.

Ethan was in the kitchen, together with Aurora and Robyn who were on kitchen-duty today. Aurora and Robyn exchanged a curious look at that, but Ethan decided to gather up the tray of food he had been preparing and walk out, motioning for Alabaster to follow him.

"What do you mean 'cursed'?", asked Ethan, aware that Aurora and Robyn were also following.

"Cursed. I mean cursed. What else does that word mean?", huffed Alabaster. "His memories were blocked by a god. Was a bit tricky, but Liam and I are more powerful than the gods give us credit."

"So... he remembers now?", inquired Ethan with a frown.

"We don't know. He hasn't woken up again yet", stated Alabaster with a shrug.

Ethan glared a little as Damian and Sirius tagged along on the way. He understood why the pack was curious about it. This was Percy Jackson, after all. Not just any rogue omega – which in itself would already be incredibly interesting considering how dull their lives have been lately – but it was Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus, featuring amnesia. Sighing, Ethan waited for Alabaster to open the door. Inside were Liam and Percy, the latter barely coming to it.

"...That was a trip", muttered Percy and clutched his head. "Ouch. What..."

"A god blocked your memory", offered Liam. "How does it look up there now?"

Percy paused for a moment and looked around. "Liam, Alabaster, Damian, Sirius, Aurora, Robyn... Ethan. I... remember you guys, from the Hermes Cabin. When I first... stayed there. You disappeared, during the war. Because you all..."

"Sided with Luke, yes", confirmed Robyn, uncomfortable at the mention of his older brother.

"What am I doing here?", asked Percy wearily, curling in on himself a little in defense.

"We caught you instead of fish", shrugged Damian. "The better question is: Who stole your memories and why were you drifting around in the ocean?"

"What... What day is it?", asked Percy exhausted.

"February fifth. 2010", supplied Ethan, watching Percy with an intense eye.

"Okay. So. The last thing I remember was... it was... December, the... fourteenth? Annabeth and I were Christmas shopping together. And then, nothing", sighed Percy. "Then I woke up in the streets, without... memories. With nothing but my name. I was in the water... because I followed the voices. The fishes. I know that _now_ , but then... I just... I didn't remember I was a demigod. I didn't remember anything. I freaked out because of the monsters and voices. Why did you guys... help me? I mean. You must... hate me. And where are we? What is this place?"

Ethan sighed. "The Princess Andromeda. You and Beckendorf blew part of it up. We... after the war, we fixed it up again. We had to flee, those of us who survived the war, we were banished by the gods. This was the safest place we could... think of."

"We helped you because we're not going to let an omega drown", added Sirius, arms crossed over his chest. "Our Alpha – our captain – Ethan wouldn't stand for that."

The next moment, Ethan was suddenly being hugged by Percy. Percy smelt like the ocean and like strawberries and he felt very warm and firm, all pressed against Ethan like this. It was like the omega had been designed to fit into Ethan's arms and his scent was just mouth-watering.

"You're alive", muttered Percy. "I saw you fall. I know you changed your mind. I thought... you... I thought you died. I burned a flag for you. I'm glad you're alive, Ethan."

Blinking surprised, Ethan wrapped his arms around Percy. Percy had burned a flag for him?

"I'm alive. Alabaster saved me with his magic", confirmed Ethan softly. "And... I owe you. So I decided that we should save you. Now that you remember again, we can... bring you as close to Camp Half-Blood as possible so you can get home."

"He's definitely going to stay the night", protested Aurora with the fierce, protective glare of an omega putting her foot down. "He was hurt and he just got uncursed."

Sirius hummed soothingly and wrapped an arm around his mate to calm her, while Ethan nodded. "Of course. You are more than welcome to stay as long as your injuries need to fully heal."

"Thank you", smiled Percy faintly, looking up at Ethan.

"You're welcome", replied Ethan with a smile of his own.

/break\

Percy was laying awake in the infirmary, curled together in a tight little ball. All of his past had been coming rushing at him for the past five hours. Bits and pieces, scenes and images, emotions. It was very overwhelming and he was very glad that he got to stay on the ship until it all settled.

"Hey, how are you?", asked Aurora gently as she entered the infirmary.

She smelt like roses. Calming like omega. Percy tilted his head and looked at her curiously. She was pretty, with pale brown hair and soft, gentle eyes, very lithe in statue. Smiling at him, she approached and sat down next to the bed. The smile crumbled into concern when she noticed that he had barely touched the tray of food that Ethan had brought along earlier.

"Head hurts", whispered Percy softly. "All the memories. It... It's _paralyzing_. I... Thank you, for insisting that I should stray. I'd have collapsed as soon as I was off the ship probably."

Aurora nodded, the smile returning to her lips. "Of course. I may not be a daughter of Apollo, but I'm still a healer. I'm not going to let one of my patients go before they're fully healed up."

"What... is this place _really_?", wondered Percy, looking at her.

"As Ethan said. It's our home", replied Aurora. "We... We're not many. We were all we could save after the war. The gods abandoned us, our own parents forced to turn their backs on us. We returned to the ship, because we didn't know where else to go. We repaired it and now..."

"Now...?", echoed Percy intrigued.

"Now we're pirates", chuckled Aurora, eyes sparkling. "After all, we have to somehow find food and supplies without actually having money to buy anything."

"...Pirates?", asked Percy with sparkling eyes, sitting up."

"...You haven't changed much", whispered Aurora fondly. "Somehow, I thought you would become arrogant, being the Savior of Olympus, but... you're still... you."

"Why would being forced to save the world turn me into an arrogant ass...?", asked Percy confused.

All Aurora could do was shake her head. "You should rest some, Percy. You've been through a lot."

Percy hummed in agreement. She didn't know the half of it. Curling together more, he watched her go. He felt on edge. Isolated, without anyone from his pack, in a foreign territory. He knew this pack, but the last time they had met, they had stood on opposing sides of a war.

"What have you been up to in the past months?", asked Alabaster as he sneaked into the room.

Percy frowned at the witch-boy. Alabaster looked stern. He was a beta, but not just _a_ beta, he was _the_ Beta. The pack's Beta. The Alpha's right-hand. Percy remembered Alabaster and Ethan being close. He remembered first seeing them years ago, when he had first come to Camp Half-Blood.

"Why do you ask?", wanted Percy to know, watching Alabaster wearily.

"Our Alpha wants to keep you safe. I still think you're the enemy", replied Alabaster casually. "Why would the gods block the memories of their golden boy? Where are the goat-boy and the brains-girl? They were always wherever you were. You said your memories were stolen in December. That makes no sense. It's _February_. How have your little friends, your _pack_ and the gods, not found you yet? It all doesn't add up, so I want some answered."

"I... I don't know who stole my memories, or why", growled Percy, baring his fangs. "I spent the past two months living on the streets, living off whatever I could... scavenge. Fending off monsters and... creepy alphas who thought an unmated lonely omega was free for grabs. The only reason I somehow survived so far was probably the Curse of Achilles, which I didn't even remember, so I thought I was some kind of superhero or something."

Alabaster glared at Percy, like he was trying to see if Percy had been telling the truth.

"We'll bring you back to your little friends as soon as possible", muttered Alabaster and left.

Percy sighed, hugging the pillow close. All the questions Alabaster asked, Percy was wondering those things too. Where were Annabeth and Grover? How haven't they found him yet...?

/break\

Percy didn't even fully make it into camp. He had thought that oh, there must be frantic Annabeth and Grover and everyone at camp, desperately looking for him. But from the shadows of the trees, Percy could see Annabeth laughing and talking to some native American girl Percy had never seen, an impish Latino with them, cracking jokes or something. It gave Percy pause. Just long enough to be tackled to the ground by an angry son of Hades.

"Nico", whispered Percy stunned. "What...?"

"Percy! What are you doing _here_?", asked Nico, glaring suspiciously.

"I... I... lost my memories? And I Was on the streets? But then Ethan found me and helped me. He's the captain of the Princess Andromeda now. The... The ones who had turned on the gods had been banished. They used magic to restore my memories, so... I came here", replied Percy very confused.

"You're not supposed to be here", grunted Nico irritated, still holding Percy.

"Nico. You're confusing me. Explain yourself", sighed Percy frustrated.

"Hera stole your memories. Hera stole _you_ ", stated Nico and took a deep breath. "She did the same to the leader of the Roman camp – let's not get into that now. There's another camp and their leader was abducted and memory-wiped too. He showed up here, three days after you disappeared, together with Leo and Piper. The two with Annabeth over there. Hera gave them fake memories of each other, the three took camp by storm. They decided that they'd build this ridiculous flying ship and then go to the other camp to collect you there, assuming you'd be there."

"But I wasn't", pointed Percy out with a frown. "I was alone. On the streets. With no fake memories or... or helpful friends at my side. A—And... And you can shadow-travel! And they have Mrs. O'Leary. They could have gone there and should have noticed I wasn't there! Why... Why doesn't Annabeth look worried that I wasn't where they assumed me to be."

The smile on Nico's lips was sardonic. "They didn't think of that. They just follow the gods' plans like well-trained dogs. _Again_. I checked. I saw you weren't there. I kept looking. Grover and Thalia and Tyson too. We're still looking. Annabeth is too preoccupied with her new bestie Piper. Everyone at camp seems so busy fawning over Jason, Leo and Piper..."

Nico gritted his teeth and he looked just so incredibly angry. Percy hugged him, on instinct. Omegas tried to calm alphas from their own pack – and he did consider Nico pack.

"I don't... I don't want to fight another war", muttered Percy frustrated, resting his forehead against Nico's shoulder. "So the gods hid from us that there's another camp? Another... Another camp we could have worked with? Silena and Beckendorf and... and everybody else, they didn't have to die? If we had worked together? But... But now the gods think it's okay to mix us? But I'm _still_ drawing the short end of the stick? Still? After saving Olympus? That's... That's not fair."

"I... I know it's not", whispered Nico, awkwardly patting Percy's head. "Go back."

"Where to?", asked Percy confused, looking up.

"Go home, see your mom. Think... about what you want", offered Nico. "If they didn't even give you that much... the... fake memories and safety... You deserve to be safe."

Percy stared at him, blinking slowly. He turned to look back at camp, at the carefree laughter. What Nico had said hit home too hard. The gods made plans, used them as paws, _again_ , and no one did anything. They just ate it up. Instead of protesting, of... of having their own thoughts. Going to those supposed allies to fight _together_. They... They now... built a flying ship? So they could keep the time-table of the gods? Seriously? After everything? After the Titan War? After all they had done? They hadn't even deserved the benefit of the truth. They weren't treated with _respect_. Told that there was another camp, told to work together. No, instead Percy had been plucked out of his life, lost months of it to Hera's schemes and then was also treated like _shit_ , compared to the new kid? Percy might feel different about this if he too had just been transported to a nice, welcoming camp, been giving a set of nice fake friends to work with, instead of running aimlessly around the streets without memories or help. He gritted his teeth angrily.

"I... I need to... to sort my thoughts", whispered Percy and took a step back. "Can... Can you bring me home to my mom, please? I need to see my mom."

"Of course", nodded Nico. "Take your time and think about what's best _for you_."

/break\

Percy did that. Percy listened to Nico and took some time to sort his thoughts and anger. He curled together with his mom, assuring her that he was alright. He contacted Grover and Tyson via IM so they wouldn't continue searching for him. He met with them, at his mom's, talking about things. About the Romans. About the past war and the apparently upcoming war.

They all agreed in the end. Percy had done enough. Had suffered enough. And the audacity of Hera stealing him like that instead of giving a quest and then just abandoning him all alone. Leaving a defenseless omega all alone, after he had saved them all countless times by now.

Percy kept thinking about Ethan, about the ship. About the traitors who had chosen Luke. Not Kronos, but Luke. They had chosen the boy who had protested the loudest that the gods were treating the demigods wrong. Percy felt very wronged these days. He was bitter, angry. The gods did not deserve his help. He wanted to be save, to be away from the gods and their stupid wars. The wars the demigods had to fight _for nothing_ , not even earning respect for it.

"Ethan offered me to stay as long as I need...", hummed Percy thoughtfully. "I mean. Probably meant until I'm physically better, but... but I wonder if I could..."

"Then go and stay with them", said Nico, voice soft.

The two of them were perched up on the fire-escape outside of Percy's room. "But..."

"You take Mrs. O'Leary with you, you can shadow-travel and visit your mother as much as you want. You can come back to camp and tell the others once you're ready", offered Nico.

"When did you become so wise?", teased Percy with a lopsided grin. "And so mature?"

"Presenting did that", shrugged Nico thoughtfully. "And... being a big brother."

"...What?", whispered Percy stunned, staring doe-eyed.

"I have a Roman half-sister", whispered Nico. "She's a year younger than me. Her name is Hazel. I... I brought her back from the dead. Yeah, the... the Doors of Death are wide open right now and no one seems to care to close them, so I brought her back. Because I couldn't find Bianca, but I found her and... I wanted to give her a second chance."

"And... she's with the Romans now?", asked Percy with a frown.

"Right now, yes", drawled Nico, a matching frown on his face. "But... I don't trust them. One of their leaders, Reyna, seems fair and competent. But there's the augur, who's... not to be trusted. And most Romans shun her for being a daughter of Pluto. It's not safe, especially if a war is coming. I... Percy, I can't lose another sister to one of the gods' wars."

"Come with me?", offered Percy, tilting his head to look at Nico.

"...W... What?", asked Nico softly, eyes large.

"If your sister isn't safe. And you... you never liked camp, you never _stayed_ at camp", shrugged Percy. "Take your sister, come with me to Ethan's pack."

Nico bit his lips, staring at Percy curiously, before he nodded reluctantly.

/break\

"You're pining. It's disgusting and annoying. Stop it", grunted Alabaster, poking Ethan.

Ethan rolled his eye and tried to ignore his Beta. He tried to focus on the plans at hand. They were trying to plan a heist right now. Well, raid. Honestly, Ethan was still a little unsure on the vocabulary for being demigod pirates. How had this become his life...?

"Put the work down. It's time for dinner", ordered Liam pointedly.

Ethan heaved a sigh but obeyed. After all, Liam and Aurora had made dinner, so they should all eat together, as a pack. It was important to him as the Alpha, for their pack to bond. Even Lotte was here – she usually hid away with the machines or behind the wheel. Their mechanic and pilot. The daughter of Hephaestus had always been more inclined to metal than humans, which wasn't rare.

"I am _starving_ ", declared Robyn greedily as they started to put down the food.

"You... got room for three more?"

Damian and Sirius reacted as one, with their weapons ready. Ethan just stared. His reactions were better usually, but the scent of ocean and strawberries had penetrated his senses before the voice had come, so there was no reason for him to expect danger. Percy Jackson was not danger. But Percy wasn't alone. With him was the mighty beast that had belonged to Daedalus, as well as Nico di Angelo and a girl Ethan had never seen. The girl was standing half behind Nico.

"Back already, huh?", asked Alabaster unimpressed, sprawling out on his chair.

"Stand down", ordered Ethan irritated when he saw Sirius and Damian still with their weapons out.

They obeyed, albeit reluctantly. Percy offered them a grin and tilted his head. He smelt wonderful. He looked wonderful. Clean clothes, fresh hair-cut, apparently having slept, something he hadn't done in a while when being on the run. Ethan tilted his head as he watched Percy.

"What are you doing here?", inquired Ethan, less hostile than his Beta.

"Wondered if you had... need for more crew? More... pack?", asked Percy unsure.

"Who are your friends?", asked Robyn suspiciously.

"Nico, son of Hades, Hazel, daughter of Pluto", offered Percy, motioning at them.

"A Roman?", hummed Damian intrigued. "Didn't think they'd mingle you guys."

"You... know about the Romans?", asked Nico surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, we fought against the gods. The Titans didn't keep their army separated", grunted Sirius with a shrug. "Wouldn't have made much sense. And learning what the gods were keeping from us, it didn't exactly... make us trust them any more."

"So, you now know about the Romans and are fed up with the lies?", guessed Liam.

"Well, partially", shrugged Percy and casually sat down opposite Ethan. "Turns out Hera blocked my memories and kidnapped me. Did the same to the Roman leader. Only that she gave the Roman leader fake memories of a best friend and a girlfriend, sat a son of Hephaestus and a daughter of Aphrodite at his side and literally put them on a bus with a satyr to bring them to Camp Half-Blood, three days after I was kidnapped. Me? She just threw me out like _trash_. No fake memories, no help, no idea how to get to the Romans. And my friends, they're... expecting me to be with the Romans, but no one really cares to rush anything. Instead of... of just going over there and saving me, who I was supposedly there, instead of prioritizing... me... they're building a war ship. So they can, when it's done in like two or three months, fly over to the Romans. That's their solid plan of making an alliance. Flying over there in a war-ship, instead of... of visiting me and... saving me. So, yeah, if I'm that easily replaced by Jason Grace and if I don't even matter enough to the gods to treat me with the same level of respect as they do for Jason Grace, well, _fuck them_."

There was a stretch of silence and Percy waited in anticipation. Then, the others started laughing, one by one. Like they had just been told a hilarious joke. Which, granted, Percy could see. Him, the savior of Olympus, who had fought them after they had said fuck you to the gods, now saying the exact same thing and asking them to stay with them.

"What about those two?", asked Alabaster curiously.

"We can speak for ourselves", grunted Nico irritated, glaring at the beta. "I was never part of Camp Half-Blood. The only reason I stayed around had always been Percy. Where Percy goes, I go."

"And... I'm...", started Hazel, carefully looking at Nico and waiting for her brother to nod. "I'm dead. Or, well, I was dead. Nico brought me back from the dead. And... once they find out we broke the rules, they... will send me back. I—I can't go back. And the Romans, they... don't quite like us children of the underworld. Since Jason disappeared, they've been even more suspicious of Nico and me, because we were the newest guys to... to be around."

Hazel startled when Liam and Alabaster got up to circle her curiously, sniffing her. Nico growled in warning, all the big alpha brother, protective of Hazel. But the beta and the omega ignored him.

"Why are you guys sniffing her?", asked Percy a bit amused.

"She smells like magic", replied Alabaster with a shrug. "That's... curious."

"I...", started Hazel unsure, looking at them. "I'm... cursed."

"Another one", sighed Alabaster. "Okay. Fine. We can take care of that."

"You... can?", asked Hazel surprised, blinking slowly.

"Children of Hecate", grinned Liam, motioning at himself and Alabaster.

"So, does that mean we keep them?", asked Lotte casually.

"Really? Just like that? The Savior of Olympus?", asked Damian seriously.

Ethan looked at Percy, long and hard, getting lost in those sea-green eyes. Honest and hurt. Vulnerable and pleading. Percy had been through hell and yet the gods kept hurting him. The gods _kept hurting Ethan's omega_. Percy was inherently good and he was precious. He deserved to be cherished. The gods should treat him like the savior he was and not like a puppet.

" _Yes_ ", declared Ethan, not looking away from Percy. "We keep them, as long as they wish to stay."

/break\

Hazel quickly made friends with Alabaster and Liam. After they lifted her curse, they started to teach her the art of magic and manipulating the Mist. Percy too really liked Liam, though that was also instincts – Percy, Liam and Aurora were the only omegas in their small pack. The three omegas did a lot of omega-cuddling and became friends pretty fast too. Percy also got along with Robyn a lot, the two playing pranks on the others. Nico seemed particularly inclined toward Damian and Sirius, the three alphas having their little grumpy moments and all. What was curious and great source-material for teasing, was all the flirting going on between Nico and Alabaster.

Over the past months of living with the pack, Nico and Alabaster had been flirting a lot. Bantering. It took some coaxing for Percy to get it out of Nico, but Nico was gay. Nico had been in love with Percy for a while, but when he presented as an alpha, Nico realized he didn't really want an omega. Still, Percy was very much his type – and in the snarky, sassy, green-eyed brunette son of Hecate, Nico found someone who was. Percy was happy for him, glad that Nico had managed to move on from him and that they could still be friends. He now heavily encouraged Nico and Alabaster.

"Look at the loot, captain", declared Percy with a broad grin.

He walked over to the large desk behind which Ethan was sitting and emptied the treasure they had gotten. He had been on a mission with Damian, Nico and Robyn – and they had earned a pretty good amount of money and valuables. The pirate life was a fun life for Percy.

"You really took to being a pirate", teased Ethan fondly. "You did good."

Percy visibly preened at the praise. Something Ethan had figured out pretty fast. The omega lived to help, to be useful. And being complimented and praised for doing good, for helping – which was really the minimum – did wonders for Percy. Ethan was more than happy to do so; Percy deserved all the praise in the world. The omega got comfortable on top of Ethan's desk.

"So. Al and Nico", drawled Percy with a teasing grin.

"Ah, I'm not the only one who noticed", sighed Ethan and shook his head.

"Well, I mean, everyone noticed", laughed Percy with a shrug. "Rob's taking bets. Lotte voted to just lock them into a room together until they stop dancing around each other. Liam and Hazel are the worst, they love that their big brothers are flirting, making gagging noises and singing 'Ally and Nico sitting in a tree' and such. Really, really childish. Nico loves it."

"...He loves it?", asked Ethan dubiously, leaning back in his chair.

Mrs. O'Leary whined at that. She took to mainly staying in Ethan's office, because it was large. And because she was a guard, guard to the pack, so she decided to protect the Alpha. Smiling, Ethan reached down to start caressing her fur. He had grown surprisingly fond of his guard-dog.

"Yeah. I mean, Nico... lost his big sister to the war", whispered Percy, voice dropping some. "He never got the chance to be the teasing younger sibling and... now he loves that he at least has the chance to be the big sibling. He loves that here, in this pack, he has a chance to live with his sister, not separate from her as the Greeks and Romans kept us."

"Mh. Nico really seems to enjoy this life here", agreed Ethan softly. "After everything I know from him, he has never really been the social type. But he seems comfortable in our pack."

"He does", agreed Percy. "So does Hazel. I think it does her good to be with this... bunch of misfits. Not meant as an insult. But to Romans and Greeks, it's the children of the underworld who are outcasts. Here, among children of Hecate, Nemesis, Eris, Hypnos, Morpheus... she fits right in."

"She does", confirmed Ethan. "And it does her and her magical abilities good to be trained by Liam and Alabaster. Both, Hazel and Nico, they... found their place in this pack. I hope so did you."

"No", hummed Percy and shook his head a little.

"No?", echoed Ethan stiffly, sitting up straighter and staring at Percy. "Why not? What..."

"Relax, E", laughed Percy and shook his head. "It's cute you worry so much, but..." Percy paused for a moment and leaned back more comfortably. "I like cooking with Liam. I like helping Aurora in the infirmary. I like going fishing with Sirius. I like going stealing with Robyn. I love steering the ship with Lotte and pulling an all-nighter. I like teasing Alabaster and Nico. I like the omega-cuddles with Liam and Aurora. I like getting to know everyone."

"I don't understand", admitted Ethan confused.

"Everyone has their tasks. Their specific place in the pack", elaborated Percy. "I... don't have my specific place. I'm kind of... all over the place. Helping with everything. And... I know _that_ can be a place in the pack too, but... I don't know if _that_ is actually _my_ place in the pack."

"What are you talking about, Percy?", asked Ethan, more confused and slightly impatient.

Percy rolled his eyes at the fact that Ethan hadn't caught on. "I've kind of taken over the role of the pack Omega. And... I like it. But... traditionally speaking, the pack Omega is the mate of the pack Alpha. So... I was wondering if... do you plan on _ever_ courting me, or will Alabaster and Nico be happily mated by the time you finally work up the courage to ask me out?"

Ethan stared and Percy, blinking slowly. With a sly grin did Percy slip down from the desk and right into Ethan's lap, straddling it. Ethan made a small sound, like his brain was dying. Unable to compute, Ethan just watched how Percy got comfortable and slowly leaned down.

"I... like you, Ethan", whispered Percy softly. "You took me in when I had nothing. You cared for me. You took in my friends. You gave me a pack. I like living on a ship, it's very nice for a son of Poseidon like me. I like playing pirate with you. I like... being with you. I'd like to be with you more. Spend more time with you. Just you. Like, on dates. Do you want that too, or am I reading the situation completely wrong? Because the way you... let me be pack Omega makes me think that maybe you like me back and that maybe, you want me to be the pack Omega. _Your_ omega."

"I... I... You... want me? _You_ want _me_?", asked Ethan surprised, staring at Percy.

"You're... handsome and strong and intelligent", whispered Percy, very slowly leaning in closer and closer. "You protect our pack well. You care for our pack well. You gave me a home and a pack. You're a wonderful Alpha and you're a wonderful alpha. I wanna know if you could be a wonderful alpha _for me_. I... Do you want to... be with me?"

"There's nothing I'd want more", muttered Ethan, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist and pulling him closer, until their lips actually touched in a brief kiss.

"Well then, captain", whispered Percy lowly, kissing Ethan's jaw. "You got the... ultimate booty."

Ethan smirked nearly mischievously as he reached his hands down to squeeze Percy's ass. "It indeed is the ultimate booty and I'm a very lucky pirate to call it mine."

"Ahaha", laughed Percy, burying his face in Ethan's necks. "Don't tell me the stupid puns rubbed off on you? Oh gosh, I'm so stupidly in love with you."

"...You... are?", asked Ethan surprised.

"You've shown me nothing but kindness and love. Home and family", whispered Percy, kissing along Ethan's jawline. "You've been helping me. Protecting me. But never patronizing me. You don't treat me like I'm weak for being an omega, but just like I too deserve love and protection."

"You do", murmured Ethan, pulling Percy even closer. "You don't deserve to be a pawn used by the gods. You deserve to be cherished and loved and protected. You deserve a pack that respects you."

"Mh... Do I deserve an alpha who loves me?", whispered Percy teasingly.

"You do. You deserve an alpha who loves you. I... I'm an alpha who loves you", started Ethan.

"And _you_ deserve an omega who loves you. I happen to be an omega who loves you", offered Percy. "So, I was never really good at math, but... that seems like a simple one, right?"

Ethan offered an amused half-smile and leaned up to kiss Percy. "Very simple math."

Percy returned the smile as he sealed Ethan's lips again. He really liked his new life.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: If you follow me on tumblr, you already know I'm a massive idiot who was half-way done with the story and only then noticed I forgot to actually use the ABO-verse. In the oneshot for the ABO-series. :D"  
_

 _*clears throat* Aaanyway. As you can see, this was not Polympians. Because it was brought to my attention that if I'd do a couple more this would add up to a whole year. And that's true, if I do three more, it ends exactly one day before the one year anniversary. A whole year of weekly oneshots. I couldn't resist, so yeah._

 _Next one is going to be warlock!Alabaster with his familiar!Percy. ;D_


	51. AlabasterPercy - A Witch's Familiar

PJatO || Alabastercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Witch's Familiar || Alabastercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Witch's Familiar

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, ABO-verse, fluff, catboy/shapeshifters, magic, m/f

Main Pairing: Alabaster/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson, Alabaster C. Torrington, Lou Ellen, Hazel Levesque, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Mrs. O'Leary, Howard Claymore

Godly Character: Hecate

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Alabaster was a young witch and like every witch, he received his familiar on his sixteenth birthday, when he presented. He had hoped for something cool, but instead he got a... kitten. When the kitten turns into a sassy catboy, Alabaster starts growing more fond of his familiar.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _A Witch's Familiar_

Alabaster had been looking forward to his sixteenth birthday for, well, sixteen years.

Alabaster Claymore Torrington was a witch. Well, he preferred the term 'warlock'. It wasn't quite used very frequently, the main word for magically inclined people was witch, having dominated since ancient times. It was still a word that had a distinctively female connotation.

Either way, Alabaster was a witch. Not just any witch though. He was the son of Lady Hecate Torrington, also known as the Night Queen, the leader of witches all over North America. One of the five most powerful witches in the world. So, there were certain expectations put on him.

As the oldest son of the queen, he was supposed to be special. Strong. But he was just a beta, that much had been physically detectable even before he presented. A beta. The Night Queen's heir should be an alpha, or at the very least an omega. Instead he was just a beta.

So now Alabaster was really looking forward to his familiar. As the prince, he must get an impressive familiar. Worthy of his bloodline. Something that would make up for his status.

Every witch got a familiar on the day of their sixteenth birthday, the day they presented. Even though biology could be told by birth, only on their sixteenth birthday did witches fully come into their heritage of alpha, beta or omega. Which, didn't change a lot for a beta. So at the very least, Alabaster wanted his familiar to change something.

Alabaster's best friend Bianca had presented months ago and her familiar was a thunderbird called Thalia. It was a beautiful bird, a female alpha. The two got along great. Everyone was in awe of the impressive familiar that Bianca had, whispering about it.

His own mother's familiar was a large hell-hound called Mrs. O'Leary – she had been the nanny of Alabaster and his younger sister Lou and she still watched over them carefully.

"We've come here together today to welcome my son into our community."

Hecate stood tall and proud, wearing dark-purple robes just like everyone else gathered in the hall. Only that there was a crown resting upon her head, magical jewels decorating her neck and waist. There was a proud smile on her face as she looked at Alabaster. He was nervous, kept looking over to where his baby sister Lou stood together with Nico, Bianca and Hazel.

"In the name of the five clans, we welcome you into our society", continued Alabaster's father Howard as he approached. "From Hecate the Night Queen, you receive the blessing of the night. From Marzanna the Winter Queen, you receive the blessing of time. From Isis the Wise Queen, you receive the blessing of wisdom. From Ceridwen the Inspired Queen, you receive the blessing of creativity. From Morgana the Fairy Queen, you receive the blessing of the fair folk."

Fairies were where all magic came from, the beings that had first blessed humans with a magic spark. The night was the holy time of witches, the moon their patroness. Time, wisdom and creativity were the three most important tools of any witch.

One by one, Howard handed Alabaster differently colored gems. Magical stones with magical properties, each representing the blessing of one of the five queens. As they all laid in Alabaster's hand, it was up to him to work his magic. The stones glowed and the next moment, they found themselves on a leather-cord as a necklace. Smiling, Alabaster laid it around his own neck. It was snug but not too snug, resting comfortably against his collarbone. His smile morphed into a giddy grin as his mother nodded in approval. The blessing of the queens symbolized that he was now recognized as a witch – that he could now practice witchcraft outside the classroom.

"And now, as every young witch before you, you will receive your familiar", stated Hecate, her voice loud and clear in the echoing hall. "A familiar is meant to reflect your personality. To complete you. To guide you through life and be your pillar. Are you ready to meet yours?"

"Yes", blurted Alabaster eagerly, trying to look past her.

What might be his familiar? A dragon would be amazing. But no one has had a dragon since the great Merlin. A phoenix maybe? What would also be cool would be a unicorn! Or a hell-hound like his mother's. There were so many amazing possibilities!

"A...", started Alabaster in disbelief as he saw the creature behind his mother. "...kitten?"

Not an impressive panther or something. No, a tiny fluffy kitty-cat. If it had to be a small familiar because he was just a beta, then why not at least a bat or a crow or something? A cuddle-kitten? What was Alabaster supposed to do with _that_...? His mother glared sternly at him.

"Thank you, your highness", muttered Alabaster flatly and knelt down. "Hello. I'm Alabaster."

The kitten looked at him as unimpressed and circled him once. This was what he was now stuck with. A tiny fluffy kitty-cat. This was such a disappointment...

/break\

"Have you talked to your familiar yet?", asked Bianca two days later.

The di Angelos were over for dinner – since Bianca was Alabaster's best friend, while Lou was friends with both younger di Angelos; Nico and Hazel. The three younger witches were already sitting at the table, watching him eagerly for an answer. Nico, Lou and Hazel were looking forward to receiving their own familiars. Of them all, Bianca was the only one who already had one.

"No", huffed Alabaster. "Kitty-cat's been curled together on the top shelf since we got home."

"Because you've been nothing but rude, Alabaster Claymore Torrington."

All five teens winced at that. Mrs. O'Leary had entered the kitchen, hands on her hips. She was a hell-hound, but like all familiars, she could take human shape. Hers was a very roundish and very tall woman who looked like she could break you over her knees. Hecate hummed in agreement where she stood slightly behind her familiar, looking critically at her son.

"You looked honestly disappointed over the creature who tied their life to yours", stated Hecate. "You should be grateful. He will strengthen your magic. He will make you a better witch and a better person. That you disrespected him like that... I'm disappointed in you, Alabaster."

"Mo—om", groaned Alabaster and watched her leave.

Mrs. O'Leary muttered beneath her breath as she put the sandwiches on the table for the kids. "You better treat the boy right and make it up to him. _He_ deserves a better witch than that."

Alabaster frowned and bit his lips at that, ducking his head. "...I'm sorry, Molly."

"Don't say that to me. Say that to him", ordered Mrs. O'Leary simply.

Bianca just raised a slightly smug eyebrow. "Dude, don't look so grumpy. You're lucky. Thalia would have _fried_ me for that kind of behavior. That the kitten didn't claw your eyes out..."

"It shows of his strength and character", agreed Mrs. O'Leary proudly. "I like the kit."

"How about you bring him food and apologize?", suggested Nico, handing Alabaster the only salmon sandwich among the others. "Salmon should appease a cat?"

"Tell him we're looking forward to meeting him!", tagged Hazel on excitedly.

"Good luck, brother", grinned Lou, shoving Alabaster in passing.

Alabaster sighed and made his way to the guillotine. Reaching his room, he slowly knocked on the door before opening it. Ridiculously intense sea-green eyes stared down at him from the top of the closet. Alabaster held up the plate with the salmon sandwich in offering.

"I'm sorry I was a dick earlier", offered Alabaster. "I... didn't mean to offend you. I was just..."

"You always imagined to have a _dragon_. Oh, or a phoenix", drawled a sarcastic voice as the kitten jumped down from the closet. "Yes. Obviously. Well, look at me. I always imagined getting an _alpha_ , like other omegas do. Not a _beta_. So we both got the short end of the stick, eh?"

Alabaster glared, ready to defend himself, because being put down for being a beta... came down to the same as being put down for being a cat. Right. He really _had_ been a dick. Ducking his head, he held the salmon-sandwich out for the kitten. The kitten sniffed it and started picking the salmon off.

"Point taken", muttered Alabaster. "I really _am_ sorry. I just... Being the son of Hecate is a lot of pressure and I already get enough shit for only being a beta. I always hoped I'd get a particularly spectacular familiar to just... shut them all up."

The kitten purred and continued eating the salmon. "Well, sucks for you, I guess."

Alabaster huffed at that, glaring at the fluff-ball. "What's your name?"

"Ah, he wants to know after all", huffed the kitten. "Perseus."

"I'm Alabaster. It's... nice to meet you", replied Alabaster, nodding. "My... friends are looking forward to meeting you."

"Oh, at least _someone_ ", drawled Percy, giving him a look.

"You're a sarcastic little fluff-ball", muttered Alabaster.

"You ain't seen nothing yet", declared Percy.

/break\

Percy's words proved to be true. Alabaster truly hadn't seen anything yet. Percy was a tiny ball of fluff but he was _filled to the brim_ with sass, sarcasm and protectiveness. No one got away with belittling Alabaster for being a beta, not while his familiar was around. They in fact had a robes-shortcoming because so many had been shredded by Percy's claws, leaving bloody, deep marks on the people who thought to make fun of Alabaster. Percy knew how to make Alabaster more confident. His sass was so refreshing and he was a lot of fun to talk to.

By the time Lou, Hazel and Nico had presented, Alabaster wasn't even bitter.

Hazel had a phoenix familiar named Leo. Nico's familiar was a white wolf by the name of Jason.

And yet Alabaster one hundred percent knew he had the best familiar. He didn't need an imposing wolf, or a rare phoenix or something as exotic as a skeleton cat. He had the most perfect familiar possible in his fierce little kitten who'd attack everyone who dared to speak badly about Alabaster.

"Pe—ercy", called Alabaster out with a grin as he ran up to the ice-cream parlor.

The omega smiled at him, baring his fangs. Since Percy was easily bored by classes, he would usually sneak out and do something else. They usually met up again after classes. Alabaster paused to take Percy in. Percy was the prettiest creature in existence. A head shorter than Alabaster, but definitely well-trained and also _very_ flexible, as cats tended to, black pointy-ears sticking out of messy black hair, a long, fluffy tail curling around his waist from behind. His impressive eyes seemed even more hypnotizing when accompanied with that sly grin on pink, bow-shaped lips.

People had stopped making fun of Alabaster's familiar the first time Percy turned into his human form. He was easily the prettiest omega at the academy. Alpha witches in particular were envious of Alabaster's pretty omega familiar. Betas were just as envious, because most betas got beta familiars. That Alabaster had gotten an _omega_ was outrageous. So, in a way, Alabaster had gotten an impressive familiar after all – though he hadn't known Percy was an omega at first. Animals didn't have the scent of alpha, beta and omega, that could only be detected in their human form.

And Percy had made Alabaster _wait_ for that. Alabaster had to work and earn Percy's trust first. When Alabaster managed to do that, by sticking up for Percy when someone belittled the kitten, Percy had turned to human for the first time, startling and stunning the bully and Alabaster.

"Where are the others?", asked Alabaster confused.

"Leo decided to stalk Hazel's date with Frank", shrugged Percy and tilted his head. "Thalia and Bia are 'studying'. I think Nico went to the dog park with Jason. Teasing. I _think_."

Alabaster hummed and nodded slowly as he sat down opposite Percy. "So... it's just... you and me."

"Yu—up. All others are too busy being couple-y", confirmed Percy casually.

"...What?", asked Alabaster slowly.

Percy raised an unimpressed eyebrow, kitten-ears twitching. "You _do_ realize that all others are dating their familiars, right? Or are short of dating their familiars. Leo's stalking that date because he's super jealous and also kinda into Hazel's hunter boyfriend. Jason does the puppy-eyes at Nico like _all the time_. And Thalia and Bianca have been dating since before I was in the picture."

"...I did not know that", grunted Alabaster and stared at the omega in front of him.

Percy offered the mischievous kitten-grin. Alabaster really liked that kitten-grin. He had to admit, he really liked Percy. _A lot_. He thought that was just because they were familiars. Sure, Percy was ridiculously attractive, that was not to be argued. The six-pack, the arms, the _ass_ , the eyes, the lips, and damn the kitten-ears and tail really added a lot to it all. The sarcasm and sass did a lot for Alabaster too. Every time the omega who was a head shorter than Alabaster would stand as tall as he physically could and threaten someone for talking badly about Alabaster, Alabaster fell a little more for Percy. It felt amazing to have someone stand up for him like that, but for Percy to also be an _omega_. An omega with the scent of strawberries. A very cuddly kitten.

"Familiars share a soul. It's pretty hard not to love half of your own soul", shrugged Percy, eyeing Alabaster curiously. "Not _all_ witches are romantically or sexually involved with their familiars. Your mom and Mrs. O'Leary are just best friends. A sibling like bond can as well come out of it."

Alabaster hummed and nodded, looking at Percy for a long moment.

/break\

"Alabaster is the dumbest, blindest, most oblivious warlock in the history of ever", groaned Percy as he collapsed face-first on the couch, right next to Mrs. O'Leary.

Mrs. O'Leary looked up at the catboy next to her and patted his head. "Don't tell me. He didn't get that you sent everyone off on dates so the two of you could go on a date."

"He didn't even catch on when I super not-subtly pointed out how literally all his friends are dating or crushing on their familiars", muttered Percy and rolled onto his back.

"Seriously?", asked Mrs. O'Leary, floppy ears perking up. "That silly boy."

"Maybe he just doesn't like me like that?", asked Percy with a frown. "And he was just trying to be friendly by ignoring my advantages... since we will be stuck together forever."

Mrs. O'Leary hummed and patted his head. "I don't think that is it. Perhaps try again."

Percy grumbled and pouted. He really liked Alabaster. _A lot_. After the beta got over his initial prickishness, Percy started to get to know the sarcastic witch. They were a good team. A good match-up. They completed each other, as familiars should. But... Percy thought they could be _more_. If only his witch wasn't dense like a brick-wall. Huffing, Percy sat up and made a decision. With a determined glare on his face did Percy stalk upstairs and to their shared room. He waltzed in without knocking, finding Alabaster in front of a cauldron. In front of him was a book floating as he grabbed ingredients from the shelf and was mixing something really disgusting smelling.

"I want you to go on a date with me!", declared Percy.

He took a stance, fists at his sides, legs apart, tail whipping behind his body as he stared at Alabaster in utter defiance. The book clattered to the ground as Alabaster looked at him startled and confused.

"...What?", asked Alabaster slowly, tilting his head.

"A date. You, taking me out, for dinner or a movie or I dunno what witches do for dates. A ride on your broom, whatever", stated Percy, chin up high. "I like you. A lot. I was trying to make you realize that today, at the parlor. That we should go on dates. But you're _stupid_."

"You're an omega. Why would you want to date a beta?", wondered Alabaster confused. "And I thought since you're stuck with me, asking you to date would be... would be too pushy... but..."

"Stupid, idiotic moron", huffed Percy and stalked up to him like the tiny predator he was. "I like _you_. I don't care what you are, as long as you're _mine_."

With that, he grabbed Alabaster's face and kissed him. His ears pressed against his skull and his tail was anxiously whipping around behind him as he finally got to kiss his witch. Alabaster quick relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Percy. By the time they parted, Alabaster was holding him tight and close, with Percy's arms around his neck. As Percy wanted to let go, Alabaster only tightened his arms and shook his head no. Frowning, Percy looked around, just to notice that they were two meters in the air. Yelping, he clawed himself into Alabaster some more.

"H—Holy moon, what in the world?!", yelped Percy.

"...You kissed me", muttered Alabaster defensively, freckles cheeks red. "I wanted to kiss you for _weeks_ now. And I don't really have a perfect grasp on my magic just yet..."

Percy started laughing at that, resting his forehead against Alabaster's shoulder. "You made us fly because I kissed you? What are you going to do the first time we have _sex_?"

Percy yelped as they suddenly crash-landed on Alabaster's bed. The witch was wide-eyed and incredibly flustered beneath Percy. Grinning impishly, Percy sat up on top of Alabaster, tilting his head and staring down at Alabaster like he was very delectable prey.

"C—Can we maybe first go out on a couple dates before you start talking about sex?", muttered Alabaster awkwardly, admiring the way the omega looked on top of him.

Soft purring accompanied Percy pawing at Alabaster's chest. "Endearing witch-boy."

"Embarrassing catboy", muttered Alabaster frustrated and pulled Percy down into a kiss.

Percy gladly got comfortable on Alabaster's chest, sprawling out just like the kitten he was. His tail wrapped around Alabaster's thigh possessively, while his hands pressed against Alabaster's chest. Alabaster reluctantly laid his arms around Percy's waist again. Normally, betas got beta familiars. Normally, omega familiars went with alpha witches. Yet somehow, Percy felt simply perfect against him and Alabaster could absolutely not picture having a fellow beta as his familiar. Percy was so unlike anyone Alabaster had ever known and he was glad to have his kitten in his life.

"I'm glad you're my familiar, kitten", whispered Alabaster gently.

"I'm glad you're my witch, freckles", grinned Percy, pecking Alabaster's freckled cheek.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Well, this was a lot of fun! ^o^  
_

 _Next up is Reyna with her two omegas, Percy and Jason. ;D_


	52. ReynaJasonPercy - Gold and Silver

PJatO || Praetorsome || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Gold and Silver || Praetorsome || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Gold and Silver

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (f/m/m), ABO-verse, dick-girl, mpreg, breeding kink, pregnancy, BDSM, bondage, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, double dildo, cock rings, orgasm denial

Main Pairing: Reyna/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

When the Nine return from the quest, New Rome has twice as many praetors as it needs. And while trying to sort out who should be praetor, who was in charge in the end, Reyna and Jason grow particularly close to Percy. While Frank ends up being co-praetor at Reyna's side, Percy finds his place at the side of the mated pair of Reyna and Jason.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Gold and Silver_

Reyna heaved a deep breath as she stood in front of her house. The house she lived in with her two omegas. Her very beautiful omegas. It was Saturday, so technically neither of the three had to go to work, but being the mayor, she was always extra-busy, so she had to leave her omegas alone for a few hours. Which wasn't a problem, they did like to play – and she had put them up to play nice.

Smiling slyly, she unlocked the door and kicked off her shoes.

Much had changed since the war had ended five years ago.

It had all started with the Nine returning to New Rome with _four praetors_. Technically, Jason had never stopped being praetor, but then Percy had been elected and somehow Frank had ended up praetor in the middle of it all. Nothing was a hundred percent official though. And while they tried to sort things out, Reyna had gotten to properly reconnect with Jason and to connect with Percy...

/flashback\

"Thanks, for letting me crash here", grinned Percy as he sprawled out on the bed.

"You're technically currently praetor, so you should live at the praetors' hour", offered Reyna.

"And... where do Jason and Frank sleep?", wondered Percy curiously.

"Frank prefers to stay at the cohort, where he stayed before", replied Jason, blushing lightly as he turned to look at Reyna. "And... I'm sleeping in our bed, if I'm allowed back in?"

"Your bed?", asked Percy and sat up wide-eyed. "Like, shared bed?"

"We were together before all of this mess", replied Reyna, resting a hand in Jason's neck. "Then he was stolen from me, his memories were taking and Juno, in her _unfathomable_ wisdom decided to put my omega with a beta. It took him to regain all of his memories... And I'm not upset with you for that, Jason. It wasn't your fault. I'm glad to have you back with me."

She pulled him into a soft kiss and Percy blushed as he watched them. Reyna was insanely gorgeous. All lean muscles, gentle curves, hard and dark eyes, long, soft hair. She was beautiful and impressive, the picture of an alpha, dominating and demanding respect and submission. And Jason was a typical omega. Cheeky, quick with his reflexes, cunning. As good a leader as an alpha, since ideally speaking a pack should be led by an alpha and an omega. Which was why Reyna had first ruled at Jason's side and then at Percy's. The praetors were, generally speaking, a set of alpha and omega. Now they had four, two omegas and two alphas. And even for an omega, Jason was really hot. Well-trained, with the electric blue eyes and golden-blonde hair. Not to mention the part where Percy had brewed a storm with Jason, which had been unlike anything else he had ever experienced. To have his powers harmonize with someone else was amazing.

So, yeah, Percy had had kind of a crush on Reyna during the brief time without his memories in New Rome and he had definitely developed a crush on Jason on board of the Argo II. To see the two of them kiss like that was _insanely hot_. Biting his lip, Percy curled up a little to hide his growing problem. Which... really very ineffective considering omega-arousal had a _very distinctive scent_ and alphas and omega were more than capable of detecting it. He flushed brightly as both Reyna and Jason broke apart and turned around to look at him in surprise.

Reyna's eyes darkened, pitch-black as she stared intensely at Percy, while Jason tilted his head like a curious puppy. Percy's blush brightened and he ducked his head in utter embarrassment.

"Right. I should... Maybe I should sleep at the cohort too", muttered Percy.

"You... _like_ Reyna?", asked Jason curiously as he stalked up to Percy. "I mean, I totally get it. She's the hottest alpha around. Most beautiful girl in town."

"...She... is", agreed Percy, cheeks still hot, though he avoided Jason's eyes.

"You like _Jason_ ", concluded Reyna amused as she came up behind Percy. "I mean, he is the most handsome omega we Romans have to offer. So pretty and fierce and powerful."

"...He is...", confirmed Percy, cheeks completely aflame.

"Oh. Oh, you like us both", grunted Jason surprised. "Really?"

"Babe, if he blushes any harder, his head is going to explode. Yes, really", confirmed Reyna amused, leaning in to cup Percy's cheek. "How lucky we are, to have the prettiest Greek omega interested in us, aren't we, Jason? So pretty, so _strong_ , so impressive."

She gently traced her hand down Percy's back, until she actually got to cup Percy's ass. And oh, it was a nice ass. One of the first things Reyna had noticed. That ass in those tight jeans. It had been the first time she had actively hated the fact that they were wearing togas. Percy's ass should not be hidden away by anything. In fact, not even jeans. It should be bare and accessible for Reyna.

"Rey!", chided Jason with a glare.

Reyna rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands, pulling them around Percy's waist and resting them on top of Percy's very tempting ass, making them squeeze. Percy made a cute, high-pitched sound.

"There, I'm _sharing_ ", huffed Reyna. "It's a very squeezable ass."

"So... uhm... you guys... interested in me too, huh?", concluded Percy flustered.

"Such a clever little omega", whispered Reyna teasingly. " _Yes_ , very much so. When you were elected praetor, I thought I could make you mine. _Train_ you and present you to Jason by the time he would be returned to me and we could jeep you as _ours_."

Percy gasped – and Jason used that opportunity to kiss Percy and swallow the gasp. Blinking slowly, Percy wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. Reyna smirked as she pressed up against Percy from behind, letting him feel her slowly hardening alpha-cock.

"Do you... wanna be ours?", asked Jason softly, kissing along Percy's jawline.

"Ye—es", gasped Percy, clinging onto them both, pushing back into Reyna.

"Good", purred Reyna, kissing his neck.

/flashback|end\

It had been a bumpy road for a while. Jason had made a promise to the gods, to build temples, while Percy needed to return to his mom and life. Reyna remained as the praetor, alongside Frank. They kept their long-distance-relationship going – though at first, Percy had thought it had just been a one-night-stand. But they visited each other regularly and in two year's time, Percy had graduated high school and was ready to move to New Rome for college, while Jason finally wrapped up the last of the temples. And after two years of not seeing each other often enough, they finally got to share a house again, got to casually kiss and touch and love each other.

They went to college together and graduated together. They lived together, courted each other and started their own lives together. Percy wanted to be a teacher and coach at high school, Jason wanted to become a doctor. Reyna all the while pursued her political career.

Now that they were done with college and Reyna was mayor of New Rome, they had decided to first concentrate on creating a _family_ together. All of them wanted it, felt like it was the right time for them. Reyna smiled pleased as she entered the bedroom.

Pregnancy had made both of her omegas insanely horny and both had pouted at her for leaving for work. So she had worked her omegas up nicely and left them desperate for more. The smile on Reyna's lips turned wicked as she smelt the heavy, thick and sweet scent of omega-arousal.

Percy and Jason were naked, both on all four. They were ass-to-ass, because a nice, thick, vibrating double-ended dildo was connecting them. Percy had one leg between Jason's and Jason had one between Percy's, their thighs tied together to make sure they couldn't move apart and pull the toy out of them. Percy's hands were tied to the foot-end of the bed, while Jason's were tied to the head-rest of the bed. This way, Reyna had the perfect view on their profile as she entered, their heavy, pregnant bellies prominent as they were both on their hands and knees like this.

"A—alpha", whimpered Percy pleadingly, turning to look at her. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to pout about your work, we know your work is important! We were totally punished enough, _please_ untie us and let us come, please, please, _please_."

Reyna snickered at that and slowly shed her clothes. She had left the dildo on the highest setting, knowing it was going to drive her horny omegas insane as it vibrated away, pressing against their prostates. The bounds of their thighs allowed just enough movement so they could rock back and forth and move the dildo just a little, fucking themselves on it. The cock-rings Reyna had applied before leaving made sure neither of her naughty omegas would come before her return.

Percy's cock-ring was silver, Jason's was gold. She loved decorating her omegas in jewelry, all the courting-jewelry she had given them over the years. For Percy, always silver with sapphires and aquamarines and other blue gems. For Jason, pure gold, sometimes with amber and other yellow-orange jewels that complimented his golden hair. That was how she had left her omegas too, decked out in their courting jewelry, decorated and pretty in gold and silver. Her treasures.

"Are you _sure_?", asked Reyna and came to stand in front of Percy, caressing his hair.

Percy gladly leaned into her, nuzzling her half-hard cock. Jason made an absolutely _miserable_ sound at that, wanting their alpha's attention too. Just to tease him some more, Reyna positioned herself with her cock pressing against Percy's pink and cunning lips.

"Good little omega, get me nice hard and wet and if you do a good job, I might actually fuck you as a reward, how does that sound, Percy?", asked Reyna teasingly.

"Ye—es, alpha, sounds good, super good", whimpered Percy, wrapping his lips around her.

"Reyna, not fair", whined Jason, pulling away from Percy and pushing back to fuck himself.

"Mh, criticizing your alpha. Not a clever thing to do if you want my cock", warned Reyna.

Percy was grinning around Reyna's dick at that. She was a strict but fair alpha. Both of them knew her rules, enjoyed her rules. Even her punishments, like this, was something Percy really loved. He loved being dominated by Reyna. She was a good alpha, taking good care of them.

"Okay, good boy, that's enough", assured Reyna, patting Percy's head. "Such a good omega does deserve a reward after all, don't you? And I know how much you crave my cock, mh?"

"Yes, alpha", agreed Percy, licking his lips hungrily. "So horny, need to be fucked by you, alpha."

"It was the best decision we made in a long, long time to finally start a family", whispered Reyna as she started to untie Percy. "Ever since I... bred the two of you, you're even more responsive, more needy and more sensitive to my touch and my commands."

Percy keened at that. After Percy was untied, Reyna also untied Jason – just to tie him down again, this time so he was facing Percy and Reyna. The blonde was pouting, though it was obvious he appreciated the view of Percy naked and decked out in jewelry, laying with his legs spread wide. His cock was hard and the silver cock-ring around it left him achingly hard. Jason tilted his head intrigued as he stared at Percy's round, pregnant belly. He liked that, a lot. Jason was totally into his pregnant omega, loved knowing that Percy was carrying their alpha's pups.

"Isn't he gorgeous, Jason?", asked Reyna teasingly, tracing Percy's stomach.

"Ye—es", groaned Jason, trying to fight his bonds. "Beautiful well-bred omega. So gorgeous."

Reyna smirked slyly as she parted Percy's legs and easily slipped into his gaping, greedy hole. The toy she had left inside her omegas had been nice and big, enough to prep them for her cock. She fucked Percy slow and steady, easing the cock-ring off to jerk him off while keeping eye-contact with Jason the entire time. The blonde looked endearingly defiant as he was forced to watch without being able to do anything. With a loud moan did Percy come into Reyna's hand. Hissing, she fucked into him harder, feeling her cock swell, and as she came, she tied herself to him. Sitting back, she marveled at Percy beneath her, spread out, decorated with silver jewelry, his pregnant belly standing out beautifully. Smiling, Reyna caressed it, patting it and tracing it until her knot deflated.

"Good, little omega", praised Reyna, kissing the top of Percy's belly. "Now, Jason. If you want me to fuck you too, be a good, little omega and get me hard again."

Pulling out of Percy, Reyna untied Jason and positioned him so his mouth was pressed against her messy cock. Jason greedily started lapping up the cum and omega-slick on her cock. He moaned at the mixed taste of both her alpha and her omega. Swallowing Reyna's soft cock whole, he sucked and worked hard to make her hard again. Once that was accomplished, Reyna patted his hair in praising and pulled out of his mouth. He gladly laid down and spread his legs wide for his alpha, allowing her to push into him and fuck him. Again, her thrusts were slow and nearly lazy, loving to draw it out and torture her pretty omegas just a little while longer. Getting the cock-ring off Jason, Reyna started to jerk him off in pace with her thrusts and the two came nearly at the same time, Reyna knotting Jason and Jason coming hard in her hand. Reyna smiled as Percy crawled up to them to curl against Jason and kiss him. She reached for the silver princess-plug with the sapphire set at the base. She eased it into Percy, making him sigh contently. And just like she had done with Percy before, she now started gently caressing Jason's round belly.

"So beautiful, both my pregnant, pretty omegas", whispered Reyna pleased.

"Mh... pretty, pregnant omega", agreed Jason, patting Percy's belly. "All round and well-bred. So pretty. Gonna make the prettiest pups ever, right?"

Percy grinned as he nuzzled into Jason's neck. "Dork. Your baby's gonna be just as pretty."

"You'll _both_ give your alpha the prettiest and cutest pups possible", corrected Reyna simply.

As her knot deflated, she pulled out and eased the golden princess-plug with the amber jewel at the base into Jason, keeping her cum in both her omegas and making them look even prettier. Smiling contently, she came to lay down between them, having one omega tucked under each arm.

Her pretty golden Roman, the mighty son of Jupiter.

And her pretty silver Greek, the mighty son of Poseidon.

Both hers, both pregnant with her off-springs, both beautifully responsive as they cuddled up to her, both the loves of her lives. Her greatest treasures, her mates, her omegas.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Oooh, I've really wanted to write this OT3 again! This was fun! *grins*  
_

 _And next up is deeefinitely the grand finale. Polympians._


	53. OlympiansPercy - The Omega of Olympus

PJatO || Polympians || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus || Polympians || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – The Omega of Olympus

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, f/m, polyamory, ABO-verse, mpreg, pregnancy, BDSM, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, rimming, doubling, plugs, cock rings, orgasm denial, object insertion, objectification, sex toys, feminization, crossdressing, daddy kink, spanking, pet-play, collars, breeding, role play, temperature play (wax/ice), gagging, bondage, whipping, fuck machine, vines/tentacles, aphrodisiac

Main Pairing: Olympians/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Zeus, Hera, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Demeter, Poseidon, Hades, Persephone

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

What if Percy did take godhood after the Titan War? And now, Percy is enjoying life on Olympus, as the omega of Olympus, being pampered and taken by all the Olympians.

 **NOTE** : Scenes with different gods are **split up into sections** , with separate warnings, so you can **skip gods and kinks** that make you uncomfortable! ;)

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _The Omega of Olympus_

 **/Hades & Persephone\**

(worship, oral, rimming, explicit intercourse, anal, double penetration, butt-plug)

Accepting godhood had been Percy's best decision.

At first he had been skeptical, but he had _seen_ what the Titan War had done and he wanted to _change_ things. Wanted to live up to what Luke had sought – but Luke's approach had been wrong. They needed to change the gods. To hold them accountable for their actions. And for that, Percy accepted godhood when it was offered to him. Only months later, that already payed off because his friends were pulled into another war. And Percy, on the side of the gods, could make sure they cooperated. After all, their enemy was one that demanded for gods and demigods to work together – yet the gods had refused. Oh, Percy had not _allowed_ that. He took his new responsibility truly serious. He kept the gods in check. He made sure they kept their promises; freeing Calypso, claiming all of their demigodly children so they would not have to feel useless or _worthless_.

But honestly, he was _relieved_ to be save on Olympus instead of being dragged into another war like a pawn without an own will. He hated that his friends had to go through it, of course he did, but part of him was really truly grateful that he did not have to go through the same horrors. And it wasn't like he was uselessly enjoying a vacation on Olympus: He did everything to speed things up, to make the gods fight alongside the demigods, to stop playing stupid games. It also helped that he did not suffer from the same identity crisis as the gods.

Apparently, he had managed to impress the Olympians. During the Titan War, during the Giant War, in the time between and after, as he got to really show the gods that he was not backing down. They, one by one, started to court him. He had taken it with humor and a grain of salt at first; they'd grow tired and give up. After all, the gods did not have the longest attention-span.

Yet as time went by, none of them stopped. If anything, he gained more attention. The Olympian gods and then even Hades and Persephone – it had nearly caused a war when the couple came to Olympus to clash with Zeus and Hera, because how dare they try to call dibs on the pretty, headstrong omega. Percy had blinked a couple times, shrugged and then told them that if they wanted him, staring a war was _not_ the way to do it. If they wanted him, they should court him.

And now they had him.

All of the Olympians too; not just Hades and Persephone. Though right now, only Hades and Persephone had him because he had been spending the weekend in the underworld, to be pampered by the king and queen. After they all had not given up after two years of courting, if anything growing more determined, Percy slowly gave in and he gave himself to them. By now, he had been mated to the fourteen gods for nearly half a year and he was getting the hang of it.

How to balance having fourteen mates and also where to go for what... urges. Every single one of his lovers was different, had something different to offer to Percy. All wanted something different from Percy. And with Hades and Persephone, he knew he would be showered in love and affection. They were the most tender of Percy's lovers, which had surprised Percy only at first.

"Gorgeous, beautiful omega", whispered Persephone behind him gently as she stirred.

Percy smiled pleased, not yet opening his eyes. He rolled fully onto his back, head pillowed on Hades' chest. Behind him, Persephone sat up and leaned down to kiss Percy's neck. Kisses were trailed down Percy's chest, the goddess slowly pulling the blanket more and more off Percy's body the lower she kissed. He arched his back a little into the kisses, sighing contently. She kissed over the bulge of his stomach, the touch feather-light and tender.

"My beloved, precious little mate", hummed Persephone as Percy's ass was bared to her.

Carefully, she rolled him over and pried his thighs apart, her hands slipping up to cup his cheeks and pull them apart for full access. A sharp intake of breath was drawn from Percy as she attacked his hole, kissing it and thrusting her tongue in deep. She loved the sweet, syrupy taste of her little omega and never missed an opportunity to taste him. Percy's blunt nails dug into Hades' shoulders.

"Good morning to you too, my prince", chuckled Hades, voice low and rough with sleep.

"Mornin', my king", hummed Percy, tilting his head up to look at his mate. "Kiss?"

Hades chuckled again before he leaned down to press his lips gently against Percy's. It was more of a peck than an actual kiss, but Percy was pacified. He gasped when Persephone thrust even deeper, her fingers digging into his supple butt to hold onto it.

"I think our queen is... hungry", drawled Hades amused.

"It's not my fault our little omega tastes so good", huffed Persephone as she resurfaced.

She leaned over to kiss Hades and the king hummed in approval as he tasted their sweet little omega on her lips. The other gods had confirmed it too, that he tasted quite like strawberries. It was why Dionysus had taken to calling him 'his little strawberry'. Persephone squeezed Percy's ass tightly.

"All prepped for you, if you'd like", offered Persephone with a smirk.

"You're always so considerate, my love", sighed Hades pleased.

"Only the best for my husband", smirked Persephone as she sat down again.

Percy made a displeased sound, prompting both of his alphas to look at him questioningly. "...Why only one? I want _both_ my strong, _big_ alphas... Can't I have both...?"

"Our greedy, pretty little omega", laughed Persephone delighted. "Of course you can."

She grasped Percy's hips and guided him over to straddle Hades' waist. The king was already rock-hard from the cute sounds their omega had been making while Persephone took him apart with her tongue. Percy smiled down at Hades, wrapping his arms around Hades' neck. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the king's hard cock. Hades rested his hands on Percy's ass, holding him in place and pulling his cheeks apart in invitation for Persephone. She gladly took the invite, lubing her own cock up to push in beside her husband. Percy made a gluttonous sound at the stretch.

"Greedy little omega loves being filled", chuckled Hades. "Having a craving there?"

"Ye—es", gasped Percy, burying his face in the crook of Hades' neck.

"Mh... And who do you usually go to for those cravings?", asked Persephone playfully.

While some of Percy's lovers preferred to ignore the fact that Percy had _other_ lovers, Persephone and Hades enjoyed listening to what other gods were doing to him. Percy grinned mischievously.

"Arty. And she'd really prefer me well-prepped for that", hummed Percy contently.

"We're more than happy to prep you for that", chuckled Hades amused, squeezing Percy's ass.

Persephone pressed up behind Percy, kissing along his shoulders as she started thrusting, easily moving Percy with her. They had found their own, perfect rhythm together by now. Her hands were on Percy's thighs, caressing gently as she made him move along so he was fucking himself on Hades' cock. The stretch of two cocks was one of the things ranking pretty high on Percy's favorite experiences during sex. He sighed contently and leaned back against Persephone, baring his neck to her as he enjoyed his alphas' cocks inside of him, squeezing down around them teasingly every now and again until they both came inside of him, filling him out even more.

"Such a good, greedy little omega", purred Persephone, kissing along Percy's shoulders.

They carefully pulled out of him, making him whimper softly. Persephone cooed gently as she eased a thick plug into their omega, causing Percy to sigh contently. While the queen gathered him up close and peppered his face with kisses, the king summoned a breakfast feast for them.

"You were so good for us, little one", praised Hades, kissing Percy gently. "Come here."

Percy smiled softly as he allowed his alphas to feed him. When he wanted to be showered in gentle attention and love, he liked to seek out Hades and Persephone. They were so good to him.

"I love you two", hummed Percy contently, smiling gently.

"We love you too, sweetie", smiled Persephone, caressing his hair. "So, why have you been in need of pampering? If someone treated you badly, tell me and I will personally smash them."

Percy laughed softly and leaned up to kiss her. "I'll be spending all day tomorrow with Arty."

"...Oh", grunted Hades, amusement and arousal dancing through his eyes before he turned more serious. "Who are you going to meet up with afterward, my love?"

Percy laughed at his concerned and leaned in to also kiss the king. "Apollo and Aphrodite. Don't worry, I can handle an intense session with Arty, especially when Polly and Aphy take care of me afterward. You two are not the only ones who like to spoil me rotten."

" _Everyone_ loves you and wishes to spoil you rotten", chided Persephone gently.

 **/Artemis\**

(orgasm denial, cock ring, anal, object insertion, objectification)

"That is a nicely sized plug", praised Artemis as she rounded her pretty omega.

She gave the plug a tug, making Percy whimper. He stood naked in front of her, his arms crossed behind his back, feet set apart and chin held high. Artemis did not allow for him to be out of line and when she gave him a clear order, he had to follow it – and the way he had to present himself to her was a very clearly defined one that he had known from the start.

"I was with Persephone and Hades. They doubled and plugged me this morning, ma'am."

Artemis smiled amused and carefully pulled the plug out. It was rather huge, but he had also taken two knots this morning, so it was only appropriate. And he knew he had to be prepped well for what she was about to do to him. His cock twitched at the prospect.

"Ah. We will have to stop that. Today, you will serve me. No coming", declared Artemis.

"Yes, ma'am", confirmed Percy, grateful for the orgasm he had gotten this morning.

Artemis summoned a beautiful white cock-ring – made from the antlers of a deer she had hunted and prepared for him in courting. She gently slipped it onto his cock, making him whine softly on instinct. He _hated_ when he didn't get to come, but he also kind of really loved the way she would use him. Using her magic to clean him up from the remains of Persephone and Hades, Artemis went to get the supplies for today's session. The grin on Percy's lips was ridiculously large. He quickly sobered up when Artemis looked at him sternly. She needed him to take their sessions seriously, which he of course did (he just got easily excited about it too...).

"I have a hunting game coming up with my huntresses and I need to train", stated Artemis, playing with the cylinder in her hand. "You will be my quiver today. You will be required to stand absolutely still. If you distract me and if you move around, you will be punished. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am", confirmed Percy, biting his lower lip.

"Good", nodded Artemis pleased. "Then follow me and we'll get you into position."

"Yes, ma'am", nodded Percy obediently and followed Artemis to the shooting range.

There was a kind of stand, one that would elevate Percy so Artemis could easily access him without having to bend down all the time. There was a pillow on top of it, to make it more comfortable for him, but there were also the cuffs to stop him from moving around.

"On your hands and knees, ass up", ordered Artemis seriously.

Percy obeyed, sitting with his knees apart on the stand, watching how she fastened the restraints. Artemis hummed pleased and smacked Percy's ass in praise. She then poured a generous amount of lube onto the cylinder. It was about the size and thickness of Percy's under-arm, hallow on the inside and the upper flat being open. With the tip first did Artemis carefully insert the cylinder, pushing it deeper and deeper. Percy whimpered softly. He was well-trained in taking big and large intruders like this and he was also used to this particular one. It was large enough for Artemis to store her arrows inside, literally using Percy as a quiver.

"Sh, nearly done", assured Artemis as more and more of the cylinder went into Percy. "Once this is inside of you, you will no longer speak, whimper or make any other sounds. You will not move. You will be solemnly here to hold my arrows while I train. No distractions. Are we understood?"

"Yes, ma'am", nodded Percy and bit his lips.

Occasionally, he enjoyed to be objectified, to only have one purpose and serve that. It allowed for him to fully turn his brain off. The important thing for him was always the aftermath too though, to feel _very_ human and valued as a human. Though for now, he _really_ wanted to turn his brain off.

He sighed contently once the container was fully settled inside of him, the thicker rim of it snug with his hole. It felt kind of cold and stretched him a lot, putting pressure on his prostate that demanded an attention he knew he wasn't getting. The cock-ring drove that home even more. But Percy knew already what he had signed up for. The disappointment was part of the game.

He bit the inside of his cheek as Artemis grabbed a handful of arrows to place them inside the container. It jostled the thing a bit, making it rub against his prostate. But he was not allowed to move. He was just being a quiver right now, so no moving. No distracted his alpha.

Tilting his head up, Percy observed Artemis, how she notched and arrow, taking her stance, fully concentrated. She was beautiful when she was this concentrated. The arrow soared and hit bull's eye, as expected from the best marks-woman in existence. Percy smiled proudly.

Artemis didn't even mind him as she grabbed a second arrow and repeated the action. A third. A fourth. Sometimes, she would purposefully jostle the cylinder a little, messing with Percy and testing his control. He bit his lip so hard it broke, everything to keep staying still. Artemis had trained him into standing still really well ever since they got together.

He was grinding his teeth hard as the two hour mark came and went, growing more restless.

"Sis!", called someone out, sounding utterly excited.

"...Apollo", grunted Artemis displeased. "If you came to steal my toy, I will hurt you."

Apollo's eyes twinkled as he looked at Percy. "Wouldn't dare to. It's such a pretty toy. But I figured you and I could have a bit of a competitions before I... borrow it."

Percy blushed heavily at his words. Well, he _was_ being a thing right now and thus was being treated that way. Chewing his lips softly, Percy returned his attention to Artemis. She heaved a sigh.

"Very well. Bring it on, brother", prompted Artemis and took another arrow.

Percy choked on a whimper as the cylinder was driven even deeper into him, nudging his prostate. Apollo brushed his hand up Percy's spine before he took an arrow of his own.

"So... you gonna use the pretty quiver for anything _aside_ from storing arrows?", drawled Apollo.

"No", grunted Artemis, shooting her arrow and hitting target. "I have no use for carnal distractions. I have a competition coming up. I merely needed him for the aesthetics today."

"It's nice aesthetics", offered Apollo amused, checking out Percy's butt.

"Please focus", ordered Artemis annoyed. "Or I will just keep my toy."

Percy remained focused on the twins as they continued their little competition, not minding him, but also occasionally making him feel validated by brushing his hair, patting his butt or tracing his spine gently. Still, Percy was actually relieved when the session was over and Artemis untied him.

"Session over, little prince", whispered Artemis gently, kissing his forehead. "You did very good. So good for me. Sh, stay still, I'll bring you to bed."

She gently eased the cylinder out of him and then gathered him up in her not surprisingly strong arms and carried him toward her tent. Apollo trailed after them, observing quietly and fondly.

"So good for me", hummed Artemis as she peppered his face with kisses. "Beautiful and gorgeous omega, obeys so well and is being so useful to his alpha. Very good boy, aren't you?"

"Ye—es, ma'am", sighed Percy and curled against Artemis, closing his eyes.

She cuddled up to him, kissing him gently and holding him close. "It's okay, little omega. Rest some. I'll hold you and keep you safe, yes? That sounds good?"

"Mhmh... good alpha", mumbled Percy and yawned.

"You gonna wait on him napping?", asked Artemis daringly, looking at Apollo.

"Of course", huffed Apollo. "I sure ain't gonna drag him out of his sub-space. You cuddle him some, I'll just sit here and eat your food before stealing your omega."

 **/Apollo & Aphrodite\**

(sex toys, anal, feminization, crossdressing)

Apollo knew exactly what Percy needed this fine afternoon. He needed to be pampered and cherished and spoiled rotten. Apollo was the kind of alpha who loved to spoil his omega rotten. And today, apparently, Percy was even getting twice the pampering, because as soon as they teleported to Paris, they were enthusiastically greeted by Aphrodite, who kissed Apollo's cheeks and then kissed Percy very deeply before ushering them both along.

"What are we doing today?", asked Percy walking between them, holding both their hands.

"We're going shopping", chimed Aphrodite as they rounded the corner. "You tell us _what_ we're going to buy you, my pretty little omega. What do you feel like?"

On the left was a boutique for men, with suits and such in the window. On the right was a boutique for women, beautiful summer dresses in the window. Biting his lips, Percy tugged Aphrodite and Apollo to the right. Apollo hummed pleased by that, leaning down to kiss Percy's temple.

"We're going to dress you up like the princess you are", promised Apollo lowly.

Together, the three of them browsed the store until they had a heap of twelve or so outfits. Apollo, being the gentleman he was, carried them all to the dressing room and then left after kissing Percy once more. As Percy pulled off his shirt, he noticed that Aphrodite was still there.

"So, this I already paid for", hummed Aphrodite mischievously and handing him lingerie.

Percy's cheeks were aflame. Blue lace panties with flower embroidery at the rim, a laced bra that matched the panties and was the smallest size possible, a garter belt and long, soft stockings. Stripping down fully, Percy just wanted to get dressed.

"Ah, wait. One more thing", chimed Aphrodite with a smile.

The twinkle in her eyes was foreboding. Blushing, Percy bit his lips. He stood still as Aphrodite taped the pink vibrating eggs to Percy's nipples. Afterward, he obediently bent over to allow her to insert the largest of the eggs into Percy's eagerly quivering hole. Percy gasped softly. Taking a deep breath, Percy pulled the panties up. They sat very snug. Aphrodite helped him with the bra and it helped covering up the vibrating eggs. Smiling, Aphrodite kissed his cheek.

"Be a good girl and give Polly and me a show", ordered Aphrodite before she left.

Getting into the stockings, Percy looked at the dresses to pick which one to start with. He had it half-way over his head when the eggs started vibrating strongly all of a sudden. Gasping strangled, he nearly lost his balance. The big egg sat pressed against Percy's prostate and he was already feeling week in the knees. His nipples had always been sensitive and the vibrators drove him crazy. He whimpered in a broken way, reaching for them, but knowing better than to take them off. His cock was hard and straining against the tight panties. Biting his lips so hard, the skin nearly broke, he straightened the summer-dress. It was knee-length and showed off his waxed legs wrapped in the silken stockings. Smiling, he twirled once in front of the mirror. Then, he nearly collapsed as the vibrators picked up their pace. Cussing, he exited the changing room.

"Ah, ah, ah. A lady shouldn't cuss", chided Aphrodite sternly.

Percy, back to biting his lips, tried to straighten up some. Apollo held the remote, not even hiding it. He had a broad grin on his lips as he turned them even higher. Percy's knees _definitely_ were weak. Before he could collapse, Apollo pulled him into his lap. Percy gladly straddled it, wrapping his arms around Apollo's neck. Apollo smiled, running his hands up Percy's thighs and to his ass to cup it through the silken panties. Slowly, Percy leaned down to kiss him.

"You're so pretty, babe", whispered Apollo, smacking Percy's ass once. "We'll keep this dress. Go and change into something else. Maybe something... shorter. Tighter."

"Yes, sir", grinned Percy and made his way back to the changing room.

It was hard to concentrate on getting changed with the vibrators assaulting his nipples and prostate like that. His breath was labored as he tried to smooth down the skin-tight golden dress that barely reached past the swell of his ass by an inch or so. It sat incredibly tight around his rounded stomach, causing it to rile up even more. Blushing, he continued trying to pull it down more, even as he exited the cabin. He stumbled a few times on his way to Aphrodite. A happy smile was his reward as he straddled her lap and his dress riled up more. Aphrodite hummed, biting her lips as she grabbed his ass, squeezing tightly. He whimpered, rocking back and forth, trying to get some friction from her thighs. She laughed at that, squeezing him again.

"Pretty girl. Come on. Next dress", ordered Aphrodite, smacking his butt once.

Torturously enough, this lasted for ten more dresses. Percy was sweating and panting, barely able to set one foot in front of the other anymore. His panties were soaked in slick and pre-cum. The dressed he had tried on so far _definitely_ needed dry-cleaning. But Apollo and Aphrodite kept complimenting him on his pretty dresses and on how gorgeous he looked and kept touching and kissing him over and over again. It was driving him _insane_.

"Look at our pretty princess, Polly", prompted Aphrodite excited

"So gorgeous", agreed Apollo.

Percy was sitting on Aphrodite's lap, wearing a blue dress. It was tight around his torso, shoulder-free, with a frilly skirt that reached about half-way down his thighs. Aphrodite pushed the frilly dress up to sneak her hands into his panties and massage his ass. Apollo was opening the zipper at the back of the dress. The dress fell down some, Apollo opening the bra and slipping it off Percy. The Sun God was kissing along Percy's neck while removing the vibrating eggs. With a relieved sigh did Percy collapse back against Apollo's chest. The relief did not last long, because Apollo reached around and grasped Percy's red, sore nipples, pinching and twisting them until Percy was a pleading and whimpering mess in his hands. The blonde was smirking against Percy's neck.

"So pretty and good for us", whispered Apollo. "Not just us, but all of us. Always so good."

Percy sighed, heavily leaning against Apollo, eyes closed. Aphrodite had her fingers knuckles-deep inside of him, playing with his prostate. Her other hand was down his panties on the front, jerking him off. Percy just melted between the Sun God and the Love Goddess, allowing them to take care of him and take him apart fully. It didn't take him too long to come into Aphrodite's hand.

"So good for us, my love", praised Aphrodite, kissing Percy's thigh. "So good."

"Can we go out for lunch when we cleaned up?", yawned Percy softly.

"Anything you want, princess", laughed Apollo, kissing the top of Percy's head. "Though we did promise Athena that we'd take you to the Louvre. Yeah, I know. But she thinks you need to be exposed to more culture. So, lunch, then the museum and then we'll drop you off at your dad's."

"Sounds like a plan", grinned Percy, nuzzling into Apollo's chest.

 **/Poseidon\**

(feminization, crossdressing, daddy kink, spanking, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting)

Percy smiled brightly, smoothing down the frilly blue summer-dress that Apollo and Aphrodite had bought him. It looked very pretty on him and he knew his dad would appreciate it. Okay, so, he had been a bit disturbed and confused at first, about dating Poseidon. He had tried to separate Poseidon his lover from Poseidon his dad, but in the end that had been simply impossible. And then, at one point, he slipped during sex and had called Poseidon 'daddy'. It became a thing afterward. It had become a thing that both Poseidon and Percy enjoyed a lot.

"Daddy!", called Percy out as he rounded the corner into Poseidon's bedroom.

The Sea King was seated at the desk, going through some documents he had to discuss with his brother. Taking off his glasses – more for aesthetics than actually needing them, considering he was a god – Poseidon turned toward his son. He took a long moment to look at Percy, taking in the way Percy looked in the dress and heels and stockings. His shoulder-long black hair was done up a bit in curls, with a very cute blue bow holding it out of his face.

"Hello, baby girl", greeted Poseidon with a smile, pushing back from the desk. "You look really pretty. Is that a new dress? Don't tell me you had another alpha be your sugar daddy."

Percy did that occasionally, coming to him dolled up in pretty dresses and Poseidon had grown very fond of engaging in those little games. With a bright smile did Percy run up to Poseidon and sat down on his lap, straddling it. Batting his eyelashes, Percy wrapped his arms around Poseidon's neck. The innocent look made Poseidon snort in amusement as he wrapped his own arms around Percy's waist and rested his large hands on Percy's ass, easily pushing them beneath the frilly skirt so he got two hands full of firm, round butt covered in silken panties.

"I let my other alphas spoil me too, but you know you're my only daddy", whispered Percy.

"Ah, but my baby girl should come to _me_ when she wants something", growled Poseidon darkly, kneading Percy's ass hard. "That's what good girls do. They come to their daddy."

"I'm sorry, daddy", hummed Percy, chewing his lips softly, ducking his head in a demure way. "I promise I'll be better. _Please_ don't punish me for it, daddy."

Poseidon sighed in disappointment. "You know exactly that I'll have to punish you for misbehaving, baby girl. You should know better than to beg. Now be _good_ and get over my lap."

Percy whimpered, though they both knew it was just for show. Ever since the Curse of Achilles had been broken, he had started to embrace pain. Nothing too extreme, but he loved his spankings and the occasional whipping if he was feeling like it. Obediently, Percy got up and then laid himself over Poseidon's lap. Poseidon hummed pleased and pushed the dress up. He laughed at the embroidery on the panties – _Daddy's Princess_. How nice to know Aphrodite and Apollo kept in mind who they had returned Percy to. Patting Percy's perfect heart-shaped butt once, he rested his other hand between Percy's shoulder-blades to keep the boy in place.

"Twenty-five for being such a _greedy little slut_ , instead of my pure precious baby girl."

"Yes, daddy", sighed Percy with an audible pout.

"Good", grunted Poseidon and lifted his hand to let it come down _hard_ on Percy's ass.

The former demigod gasped softly and squirmed a little, so Poseidon place the next one right down on the same spot. Another one, but on the other cheek. He put quite the force behind his spanks – Percy knew that, knew that out of all his lovers, Poseidon gave the harshest, most merciless spankings. He wanted his baby girl well-behaved, after all. And punishing Percy to keep him in line was a very important part of that. A row of blows followed, giving Percy no time to relax between the smacks. Percy whimpered, this time for real and louder. He started squirming again, so Poseidon pinned him more firmly. For good measure, he placed a couple of hits on Percy's thighs too – Poseidon enjoyed seeing Percy squirm for _days_ with a sore ass.

"When you want new clothes, you come to daddy", growled Poseidon, smacking Percy's ass hard. "You come to daddy in your _sluttiest_ lingerie and let him fuck you until you can't feel your legs anymore and _then_ you ask – with your pretty little mouth swollen red and glistering with my cum after sucking me off – if you can _pretty please_ have a reward for being a good girl. That's what good girls do when they want something new or shiny. Do you understand that, Percy?"

"Ye—es, daddy", sobbed Percy, his ass on _fire_ from the harsh treatment. "I'm sorry, daddy."

"Good", grunted Poseidon as he served the final blow. "Good girl. Took your punishment really well today. See, you can be such a good girl. Now make it up to daddy."

Percy's legs were shaky as he got up, his upper thighs and ass so sore and burning from the merciless spanking. Slowly, he shed the dress, leaving him only on the bra, the panties and the stockings. He walked over to the bed and sat down on all four, sticking his ass out so it was facing Poseidon. Carefully, he pried the panties off the sore flesh, making Poseidon laugh.

"Mh...?", asked Percy softly, confused.

"The embroidery. It left a nice... impression", grunted Poseidon. "Now your ass reads _Daddy's Princess_ , thanks to how dark-red I spanked it. Hold still, baby girl, I have to take a picture and sent it to your other alphas. They have to see whose princess you are."

Percy hid his blushing face in the pillow as Poseidon took a picture of him with his panties down and legs spread, showing off his dark-red butt with apparently an imprint of _Daddy's Princess_ on his butt. He knew his alphas had a group chat – yes, seriously – where they shared texts and pictures of their sessions and dates with Percy to rile the others up.

"Okay. Zeus and Hera are seething, Hades and Persephone are apparently having a good laugh at that and I think Hermes wants to print it and frame it", declared Poseidon amused. "Now that that's done, go on. Prep yourself for me and show me what a good girl you are."

Percy's cock was hard and aching, straining against his stomach. He was so aroused from the spanking and this humiliation. Reaching between his legs, Percy slipped two fingers into his hole easily. It was already slick and wet, eager to be filled by an alpha. By his alpha. Moaning obscenely, he added a third and fourth finger, pumping them hard and fast, teasing his own prostate.

"Mh. Oh yes, fuck yourself on your fingers, baby girl", purred Poseidon pleased.

He was palming his own cock while still holding up his phone, zooming in on Percy's hole, spread wide on the four fingers working into it, slick dripping down his thighs as he kept moaning.

"Spread yourself for daddy", ordered Poseidon. "Come on, more. You want daddy's knot, right?"

"Ye—es, daddy", whimpered Percy, spreading his fingers wide. "Want daddy's knot, please, want daddy to wreck my tight little _cunt_ , please, daddy, wreck me. I deserve it. I was a bad girl. I let Aphy and Polly buy me new dresses and jewelry instead of asking daddy for it. Please punish me with your thick cock, daddy, wreck me thoroughly, ple—ease."

Poseidon grinned smugly. He knew Percy was putting on a good show because the boy knew Poseidon was filming him for the other alphas. And especially when Zeus and Hera were _already_ seething, Poseidon liked to provoke them even more. Percy begging for Poseidon's big cock was definitely going to rile them up properly. Sending the video, Poseidon put his phone down. Instead, he lined up with Percy's red-spanked ass, smacking the boy's hand aside. Percy pulled out of himself and eagerly got in position for Poseidon to fuck him. Poseidon grasped Percy by the hips and sheathed himself inside his son in one hard thrust, making Percy choke on a moan.

"I'm gonna wreck you alright, princess", promised Poseidon, thrusting hard and mercilessly.

Percy whimpered and clawed at the sheets desperately, being rocked back and forth by the force of Poseidon's thrust as the god thoroughly used him. Poseidon didn't hold back in the least, he pulled out nearly fully before ramming back into him, hitting Percy's prostate dead-on.

"You're not gonna walk for days, baby girl", promised Poseidon as he leaned over the omega to kiss and bite Percy's neck. "You're not gonna feel your legs for days. You'll just have to stay in this bed and I'll just _take_ my pleasure from you. You'll be good and serve me and I'll fuck you again and again until that pretty little cunt of yours can't take it anymore."

Percy moaned in a broken way and came untouched, simply from Poseidon's words and constant assault on Percy's prostate. His ass tightened around Poseidon, pleading with the god for his knot and cum. Poseidon found that plea hard to deny, his knot slowly swelling as he fucked Percy even harder, fucked him through his orgasm. And then, as his knot was already half-swollen, Poseidon thrust in even more brutally, his knot popping fully and tying them together. Groaning darkly, Poseidon pumped Percy full of cum, his knot making sure it all stayed in.

Panting hard, Poseidon collapsed on the bed, pulling Percy flush against him. Percy winced as his sore ass and thighs were so firmly pressed against his alpha's hard body. Poseidon shushed him.

"Good girl", praised Poseidon, kissing along Percy's shoulders and resting his hands on Percy's swollen stomach. "You've been _constantly_ needing new clothes lately."

"Well, that's what you get for being pregnant", huffed Percy, resting his hands on top of Poseidon's.

"The pregnancy suits you so well, princess", assured Poseidon, caressing Percy's stomach. "I can't wait for the baby to be born so we can all agree that it was _my_ seed that took first."

Percy grunted amused, grinning. He was three months pregnant and no one knew whose baby it was. Percy wanted his first baby and that _all_ his alphas were eager to sire said firstborn, so Percy had thought the best way to ensure a fair playing field and without his alphas literally whacking each other's heads in, everyone should have a shot at knocking him up. So an orgy had ensued and every one of his alphas had fucked him trice. He had probably passed out four times or so, but damn it had been the most intense and overwhelming experience ever. Now, Percy was stuck with fourteen alphas who _all_ kept bragging that Percy was carrying their child, specifically.

 **/Zeus & Hera\**

(pet-play, collars, breeding, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting, butt-plug)

Spending a week with Poseidon had been nice. At the very beginning of this arrangement, he had felt guilty about such things. Spending only half a day with one and then multiple days with another, but in the end he had come to embrace that every relationship was differently paced and that he had different cravings and thus spent different amounts of time with different lovers. Because they were all _different_. And that was good; that was why he had fourteen lovers, after all.

"Perseus", grunted Hera courtly.

Percy had a half-grin on his lips as he ducked his head and entered the throne-room on Olympus. He had just spent a week with Poseidon and Zeus and Hera never took too lightly to those in particular; whenever Percy was with another one of the Big Three. Which, always ended well for Percy. He went to the thrones, where Zeus and Hera were sitting.

"My king, my queen", greeted Percy with a smile.

"Kneel", ordered Hera, eyebrows raised.

Oh, she was in one of _those_ moods. Well, everyone knew that out of all the gods, Hera was the most possessive and jealous of lovers. Bowing his head a little, Percy went ahead and knelt at their feet. She graciously stuck one leg out, her gold-sandaled foot in Percy's view. Grinning amused, Percy leaned down to kiss her foot to appease her. Hera enjoyed being in charge and having her lover grovel at her feet – quite literally so. Zeus had told her all about that and if Percy was being honest, he had kind of not expected the horn-dog to be dommed by his wife.

"You're _both_ in the dog-house", grunted Hera, motioning next to her throne.

Percy grinned lopsided at Zeus, who was sitting _next_ to her throne on the ground, not on the king's throne. Zeus shrugged a little helplessly at that, making Percy grin even more.

"Went to spend a couple days with Ganymedes", muttered Zeus.

Well, that explained the mood. What Hera punished in a non-fun way was when Zeus _cheated_. The fun punishments were for her grumpiness upon them enjoying their other mates. And Zeus and Ganymedes were bonded. It just became a problem when _both_ Percy and Zeus enjoyed time with someone not Hera at the same time, leaving her bored and annoyed. But both Percy and Zeus were more than happy to indulge her and make it up to their queen.

"Who do you belong to?", asked Hera sharply, grabbing Percy's chin.

"You, my queen", replied Percy gladly, looking up at her with the apologetic kitten-eyes.

"Really? Didn't look like that on the photos and video my brother sent me", growled Hera, eyes dark and hungry. "You looked very _exclusively_ claimed. Even though you are _thoroughly_ claimed by _us_. Perhaps it's time to remind you of that, sweetest sweetheart."

That sounded like fun. Eagerly, Percy sat up, searching for Zeus' eyes to see if their lover knew what Hera was up to. Before he could, Hera tightened her grip on his chin, forcing him to continue looking at her. She had one elegant eyebrow cocked.

"No, no. Don't look at him. He has nothing to say or to contribute", grunted Hera sharply. "He's just your stud, nothing more. And _you_ will be a good little bitch."

When Hera said they were 'in the dog-house', she always meant that _very_ literal. A blush rose high on his cheeks as Hera got off her throne and walked around Percy. Percy sat up, sticking his chin out a little so Hera could easily lay the blue dog-collar around his neck. A heavy silver tag claimed him to be _Zeus' Bitch_. Once the collar was snug against his throat, Percy sat down and watched how Hera put a golden collar around Zeus' neck, claiming him to be _Percy's Stud_. Percy grinned pleased. He liked those games. He liked being Hera's pet, being her bitch to be bred and trained and thus earning himself cuddles and praise and being Hera's good puppy.

"On your pillow, bitch", ordered Hera, the image of grace as she walked back to the throne.

She sat down – on Zeus' throne, not on her own. She was in charge. She was _the_ leader here. With a snap of her fingers, a large, blue pillow appeared in front of the thrones, while in the same moment Percy's and Zeus' clothes magically disappeared. Percy laid down on it, the bulky somewhat triangular shape of the pillow propping him up. Hera had the perfect view on Percy's profile, his ass sticking up high. He lowered his head onto the marble, cheek pressed against it as he stared up at her with large, pleading eyes. Begging for her forgiveness.

"Go on, little bitch", urged Hera on, her voice less cold and a bit more gentle now. "Beg your stud for his knot and cum. Show me whose property you _truly_ are, my pet."

"Ple—ease", whined Percy softly, sticking his ass out even more. "Please, alpha, please knot me! Please, I need your cock, alpha. Breed your little little bitch more. You already made me pups, but I need _more_ of your cum. Ple—ease gimme your knot, alpha! I _need_ it!"

"Go on, be a good stud and give your bitch what he needs", ordered Hera.

Zeus groaned relieved – sometimes Hera liked not to let them cum in punishment, but that she ordered him to breed Percy meant he got to come. And coming was really the most important thing for Zeus. The king of gods crawled over to Percy on all four and then _bit_ Percy's ass-cheek. Percy howled and jumped slightly, glaring at his stud. Zeus smirked, reaching out to pull Percy's cheeks apart, displaying his loose hole – loose from the fucking he had gotten just an hour ago from his last lover. Zeus growled at that; he preferred Percy tight and with no reminder of the fact that they shared him. Growling again, Zeus mounted him. Percy gasped as Zeus leaned over him and his cock pressed into Percy's hole. Slowly, the king entered him.

"Come, come. Any time today would be great", drawled Hera bored.

She was fanning herself with a peacock-feather fan, watching them in pretend-boredom. Her eyes were sparkling with desire though and she clearly enjoyed the show. Zeus growled and picked up the pace as he rutted into Percy, fucking him for earnest. Percy whined softly, clinging onto the pillow beneath him as Zeus fucked him hard, thoroughly using him.

"Yes. Yes, that's good. Very good", purred Hera pleased. "See, your stud is _so good_. There is no way the baby inside of you isn't his. He bred you so well, you're _such a good_ little breeding bitch. Of course did it take, mh? Of course are you pregnant with his pups. Because you're a good little breeding bitch. And you're so pretty, all well-bred like this."

Turned out that Hera's breeding kink was just as big as Zeus', which was the main reason she _allowed_ his countless affairs. She took a perverse glee in seeing the women Zeus _bred_. It was just a problem that her possessiveness and jealousy canceled it out. With Percy, she could freely express _both_ of those. Her possessiveness and her breeding kink.

"Come on now, knot your needy little bitch", instructed Hera with a yawn. "It's getting late and I wish to get to bed. And if my boys are good, I'll even allow them to sleep _in_ the bed and not in front of the bed where disobedient dogs belong."

Zeus growled as he jerked his hips even harder, assaulting Percy's prostate and making the former demigod howl in pleasure. Zeus' knot grew until it caught inside of Percy, locking them together as Zeus came hard and filled Percy up. Whining softly, Percy rutted against the pillow until he came too, riding out Zeus' orgasm that just _kept filling him_. Gasping breathlessly, Percy collapsed on the pillow, with Zeus on top of him. The king kissed along Percy's shoulders, growling softly.

"Good little bitch", whispered Zeus. "So good for me. So _pregnant_ for me. Carrying _my_ babies."

Percy rolled his eyes fondly. Zeus and Hera were _determined_ that Percy was _at the very least_ carrying twins. That he was truly well-bred. He'd leave them to their fantasies until the birth. They stayed like this in front of the throne-room until Zeus' knot deflated, with Hera walking over to them to pat their heads in praising. When the knot was fully deflated and Zeus could pull out, Hera clipped two leashes onto their collars. Once Zeus had pulled out of Percy, Hera eased a _very_ large and thick plug with a puppy-tail attached to it into him and did the same to Zeus.

"There you go. Such good boys", praised Hera. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, mistress", echoed Zeus and Percy gladly.

"Mh. Such good puppies do get to sleep in their mistress' bed", mused Hera.

"Thank you, mistress", smiled Percy, brushing his cheek against Hera's calf.

"Precious little bitch heavy with pups needs to rest comfortably", chuckled Hera.

She patted him again before tugging them along toward the bedroom. Both sat next to the bed and waited for Hera to give them permission to go onto the bed – pets needed their mistress' permission to go onto the furniture. Hera smiled at them knowingly as she took all the time in the world to get changed into her night-gown. While Hera got changed, Zeus grabbed Percy by the waist and pulled him onto the king's lap. Zeus nuzzled Percy's neck, biting and nibbling around the collar while his hands ran along Percy's torso greedily. Smiling, Percy gladly settled into Zeus' lap.

"Missed you", growled Zeus, biting Percy's earlobe. "Gany asked if you wanna 'come play' again some time. I like the way you two look together. Do you wanna come play again some time?"

Zeus had introduced Percy to Ganymedes a few months ago and the two had hit it off right away. They liked to tease Zeus by kissing and groping each other, but had never done anything more.

"Mh... maybe", mused Percy with a mischievous grin.

"Greedy little bitch who can't have enough cocks up his slutty ass", addressed Hera pointedly.

"Ye—es, mistress?", asked Percy innocently, the grin on his face growing.

"I'd advise you to stop talking about all the cocks you want if you don't want to sleep in front of the bed after all", warned Hera before sitting down on the bed. "Now?"

"I'm sorry, mistress", offered Percy, giving the best puppy-pout. "I'll be a good boy."

Hera hummed pleased and potted the spot next to her on the bed. "Good. Good pets get to sleep in bed with their mistress. Come here, my precious little puppy."

Whining pleased, Percy crawled up onto the bed and curled together next to Hera, pillowing his head on her thigh. She smiled pleased and rested a hand on Percy's pregnant belly, caressing it gently. It was a nearly praising touch. Praising him for having taken to their breeding session three months ago so well and now being so nice and round and pregnant.

"Come on up here, Zeus", sighed Hera as her husband kept looking at her like a kicked puppy. "You can cuddle our precious little puppy. Be a good stud for him."

Zeus made a victorious noise as he climbed onto the bed and curled together behind Percy, kissing his neck. Hera grabbed a book and started reading, not stopping with her caress of Percy's belly.

 **/Hermes\**

(role play, temperature play (wax/ice), gagging, bondage, explicit intercourse, anal, knotting)

Percy was humming contently as he busied himself in his own room on Olympus. He had taken the last four days to himself; with fourteen lovers, a young god needed some alone-time too. But for tonight, he had very special plans. He smiled as he lit the three long candles on the table. He had two plates and cutlery set out for two, even wine-glasses. It looked like the perfect romantic dinner. His smile morphed into a smirk as someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!", called Percy and ran over to the door, opening it.

In front of the door stood Hermes, in a pizza-delivery outfit and with a large box of pizza in his hands. He offered Percy a very charming smile before looking at the piece of paper on the box.

"A delivery for a... Mister Jackson. Would that be you?", asked Hermes.

Percy bit his lips to keep from giggling. They did that, more than just occasionally. Role-playing. Sometimes Hermes was a thief, breaking into the apartment through the window and stealing the 'poor, defenseless omega's virginity' instead of money. Other times, Hermes was a delivery guy with an 'extra-large package' for Percy. It was silly, but so much fun.

"Ye—es. That's me", grinned Percy. "Just wait a second, I'll go and get my wallet."

Percy turned toward the commode where his keys and wallet were laying. Hermes walked in after him. Percy made a show of opening his empty wallet and groaning.

"I guess I can't _pay_ for the pizza", sighed Percy, a very pleading puppy-look on his face.

"Well, I can't give it to you for free, regardless of how _pretty_ you are", drawled Hermes.

"B—But", started Percy, lower lip quivering as he motioned over to the kitchen to which they had clear view. "I've been preparing a romantic evening for my alpha! I can't have him come home and not have any kind of _food_ to offer. He'll think I'm a _bad omega_."

"Well, pretty little thing", hummed Hermes, peeking past Percy into the kitchen. "Guess you gotta pay for the pizza in a _different_ way if you don't want your alpha to be mad at you."

He leered at Percy, dragging his eyes over the omega. Percy gasped scandalized as Hermes reached out and smacked Percy's but, winking at the omega. Percy's lips quivered as he looked desperate.

"Big, strong alpha like you could easily just _take_ what he wants", whispered Percy softly.

Hermes offered a cocky grin. "But it's way more fun when it's willingly offered. So, you gonna _pay up_ , or you gonna disappoint your alpha and make yourself look like a bad omega?"

Percy whined softly and bared his neck in submission. Hermes hummed pleased and latched onto the offered neck, kissing and sucking on it. Carefully, Hermes guided Percy toward the kitchen. After putting the pizza down on the counter, Hermes grabbed Percy by the thighs and lifted him onto the table. Percy asked as Hermes came to stand between his legs.

"Such a pretty omega, preparing such a nice dinner for his alpha", whispered Hermes roughly. "I better fuck you _quick and hard_ before your alpha comes home. Leave you with my cum dripping out of your needy hole, mh? Let's see what your alpha would say to that."

"No—o, you can't do that", whined Percy, laying down on the table and spreading his legs widely. "Please, my alpha would be so angry, he'd punish me _hard_."

"Oh, I bet punishing you _hard_ is a lot of fun", purred Hermes as he undressed Percy.

Percy had wisely only set half of the table, knowing the rest of the table would be used otherwise. Once Percy was naked and sprawled out beneath Hermes, the god reached out for the container with the bottle of wine in it. Smirking, Hermes took a handful of ice-cubes out of the container. He pressed one against Percy's lips, tracing them. Gasping softly at the cold touch, Percy opened his mouth. Hermes slipped the ice-cube and his fingers into Percy's mouth, urging him on to suck, while Hermes' other hand pressed three cubes against Percy's collarbone, very slowly moving them over Percy's chest. Percy shuddered and arched his body as the ice circled his nipples, the sensitive nubs instantly growing hard. Hermes slipped the ice down over Percy's bulged stomach and let the small rest of the cubes melt in his belly-button.

"Such a pretty omega, cooking for his alpha, carrying his alpha's baby", hummed Hermes lowly as he grabbed another couple of ice-cubes. "I'm sure your alpha leaves you with instructions in the morning, doesn't he? Chores you have to attend to, be a good little house-omega and keep the apartment clean. And if you don't do all your chores, does your alpha spank you?"

"Ye—es", moaned Percy, voice muffled by the fingers he was still sucking.

Humming pleased, Hermes slipped the ice-cubes down to Percy's hole. It was already quivering in anticipation. Percy hissed and bucked up as Hermes pushed an ice-cube into his hole. The alpha above him just smirked and pushed another one in and another one and another one. Slowly, the cubes melted in the heat of his channels, dripping out of him together with his slick. One he was nicely wet, Hermes slipped two fingers into Percy and started scissoring him.

"Spanks you hard if you're a disobedient little omega, mh?", mused Hermes. "Bet he's gonna spank you really hard when he finds you all messed up and fucked up, dripping another alpha's cum."

Pulling his fingers out from both ends of his omega, Hermes grabbed the kitchen-towel and used it to tie Percy's hands together, tying them to the table-leg as Percy started struggling.

"No! No, you can't just tie me up and fuck me! I—I need to take a shower after, my alpha can't find me with another alpha's cum in me, _please_ don't", pleaded Percy, sobbing softly.

Hermes tsked him and took another dish-towel to stuff it into Percy's mouth so he would stop pleading. Grasping both of Percy's thighs, Hermes pried them open and positioned himself in front of Percy's wet hole. Percy groaned around his gag as his ass, previously stuffed with ice, was now filled with the hard, _hot_ length of Hermes' cock. The alpha groaned once he bottomed out.

"Such a tight little omega", grunted Hermes pleased, taking another couple of ice-cubes to play with Percy's sensitive nipples. "Didn't expect such a _treat_ on today's round."

Percy whimpered, tugging on his bound wrists as he was being fucked hard and his nipples were being teased with the ice. As Hermes pressed the cubes down _hard_ on Percy's nipples, sending sparks of pleasure and pain through Percy, the former demigod came hard and untouched. Grunting at the feeling of Percy coming around him, Hermes fucked him even harder. While coming, Hermes slowly pulled out, so he could spray the last of his cum over Percy's pregnant stomach, some of it even hitting Percy's face. Blushing, Percy glared at Hermes.

"That payment should be enough", smirked Hermes and leaned over to kiss Percy's cheek. "I'll leave you for your alpha then. The pizza is on the house, pretty thing."

With that, Hermes left the kitchen. Percy panted softly, slowly regaining his bearings. He could feel Hermes' cum dripping out of his gaping hole, four ice-cubes melting away on his chest where Hermes had just left them after teasing Percy's nipples with them.

"Omega, I'm home", called Hermes out, voice stricter than moments ago.

Sometimes, they'd play with someone else. Apollo liked to participate, playing one of the roles. But other times, like right now, Hermes enjoyed playing two roles. Percy grinned around his gag and waited for Hermes to enter. Percy's eyes darkened as he saw Hermes. Hermes in a black suit and tie. Gorgeous. And rare. Hermes was more of the fun, leisure guy. Getting him into a suit was rare and yummy. Percy loved getting Hermes into a suit – he also loved getting him _out_ of it.

"What is _this_?", growled Hermes with dark, enraged eyes as he took Percy in, sprawled out and dripping cum. "You little _slut_. What? Got yourself fucked by a neighbor? The mail-man? The damn plumber? You're _insatiable_. Gods, you're a _mess_." Growling, Hermes opened his pants and freed his already hard cock. "I gotta fuck that out of you, don't I, you little whore?"

Percy whimpered weakly as Hermes thrust into him harshly. His already used and sore hole burned as Hermes fucked him hard and deep, with sharply angled thrusts. Hermes tilted his head, running his fingers through the puddle of melted ice gathered in the hallow of Percy's collar-bone.

"Been playing with ice, mh?", asked Hermes with a wicked smirk. "I think a befitting punishment for that would be to play with fire, don't you agree, my disobedient little omega?"

Percy made a miserable sound, shaking his head, while his cock hardened at the promise. Hermes kissed Percy's pregnant belly as he reached for one of the lit candles. Percy hissed and shied away as the hot wax hit him just above his collar-bone. The smirk Hermes had to offer was pure mischief as he very slowly held the candle over along Percy's collar-bone, dripping the hot wax onto him. Tears were prickling in his eyes as Percy bucked back into Hermes' thrusts while his alpha fucked him. His scream that was torn from him as the wax actually hit one of Percy's nipples. Hermes shushed him and leaned down to kiss the tear away before also dripping wax over Percy's other nipple. His cock was leaking, pressed hard against the bulge of his stomach at this point.

"What? Can't take the heat? Shouldn't play so much with fire then", teased Hermes.

He continued covering Percy's chest with wax, fucking him hard. Slowly, Hermes peeled the wax off Percy's nipples as it had cooled down already. This time, when Hermes laid a new layer of hot wax over Percy's sensitive nipples, Percy came once more untouched, just from the pain sensation. Hermes smirked at him and thrust harder, intend on knotting Percy this time. And truly, only moments later did Hermes come, filling Percy up and knotting him. Panting hard, Hermes put the candle aside and carefully removed the gag and the bonds, showering Percy's face with kisses.

"Beautiful, wonderful, amazing, perfect mate of mine", whispered Hermes in awe. "So good, you did so good for me. You took it all so well for me. Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

He used the towel to clean the cum, water and wax off Percy's body, placing gentle kisses down Percy's torso. Percy smiled fondly and soaked it all up, the tender touch and praise. Once he was cleaned up, he reached over for the pizza-box, licking his lips.

"Ah, I totally earned this now", hummed Percy happily.

"Uhm...", grunted Hermes and blinked slowly.

"What?", asked Percy confused before opening the box. "Seriously? _Where is my pizza_?"

"...The box was just a prop for the scene", muttered Hermes with a shrug. "I mean, a real pizza in there would be cold by now anyway and I figured it was just..."

"No", grunted Percy firmly, pressing a finger against Hermes' lips. "You do not just 'figure'. You just fucked me twice. I'm eating for _two_. Do not figure that pizza is not needed. _Pizza is needed_."

The glare on his face was fierce and Hermes hastily waves a hand, making a giant pizza with all of Percy's favorite toppings appear inside the box, steaming hot and smelling delicious. Percy smiled pleased at that and grabbed Hermes by the tie to pull him down into a kiss.

"Good alpha", purred Percy. "Never mess with a pregnant omega and their food."

"Dully noted", smiled Hermes, kissing Percy. "Good omega."

 **/Ares & Athena\**

(bondage, whipping, explicit intercourse, oral)

Percy bit his lips hard as he stepped into the literal sex-dungeon of his War Gods. Letting go of his tormented lips, he licked over them. Athena cleared her throat where she stood next to the whips pinned to the wall. Gulping, Percy stepped up to the middle of the room where Ares was waiting. Ares was spotting a nasty smirk as he tapped against the heavy chains dangling from the ceiling.

"The other way around, doll", ordered Ares. "You're gonna suck me off while Atty has her fun."

"Do not call me that", growled Athena irritated.

Percy nodded obediently and came to stand on his hands, allowing Ares to shackle him up and pull him off the ground. It was always a little disorienting for him and it had taken them _a lot_ of training and trying before Percy was ready to be upside down and give a blow-job while getting whipped. But with Ares and Athena, the two War Gods had been more than patient in the teachings.

It had surprised Percy at first. He had expected the short-tempered War Gods to be impatient and easily irritated when Percy took longer to get something, or to adapt to a new situation. Instead, they had surprised him with their patience. Instead of criticizing Percy's short-comings, Athena would praise every time Percy got something right or made progress. Instead of lashing out when Percy messed up, Ares would rest a calming hand on Percy's head and wait for Percy to calm again.

War required soldiers to train. And if they wanted good – perfect – soldiers, they needed to bring patience and teach them well. Both Ares and Athena took the same approach to training their sub.

"Color, punk?", asked Ares as he shackled Percy's hands to the ground.

Taking one deep breath and closing his eyes for a moment to adjust, Percy licked his lips. "Green."

"Good boy", grunted Ares pleased, patting Percy's ass. "Atty, the doll's all tied up."

"Good", muttered Athena absentmindedly. "Mh... Tell me what you feel like today, Perseus."

"Cat-o-nine-tails, ma'am", suggested Percy softly.

"Lovely idea, Perseus", praised Athena and took the whip in question. "Now, as you might know from the news, Ares and I are in _yet another_ disagreement. And you know what follows next."

War always had two sides warring and Percy knew that one of his lovers was always on one side. Sometimes, the two couldn't calm down when returning to Olympus, their temperaments boiling hot. That was where Percy offered himself to them. Instead of flat-out _destroying_ the warring nations, they took their aggression out on Percy, in a safe setting.

"Yes, ma'am", confirmed Percy after a moment.

"Good. Twenty-five", stated Athena next as she rounded Percy. "You will not be required to count them out loud, since my brother has other plans for that mouth of yours."

"Yes, ma'am", replied Percy softly, licking his lips.

Ares had pulled the chains up so Percy's mouth was right in front of the War God's thick, hard cock. It seemed that whatever battle they had come from, Ares had won and Athena had lost. Because Ares wanted to celebrate his victory, come inside of Percy and experience pleasure, while Athena sought to inflict pain and rid herself of the anger inside. Percy was more than fine with that.

"He's pretty this way around", mused Ares with a grin, teasing Percy's balls a little.

"He'll be even prettier when I'm done with him", promised Athena.

Percy screamed when she brought the whip down his spine, making him jerk in his bounds. His heart started beating erratically. Ares grasped his thighs and caressed them gently.

"There, there, doll", grunted Ares, giving Percy's thighs a squeeze. "Been a while since your last whipping. But you'll be a good little omega for us, won't cha?"

Ares asked once more to see if Percy wanted to back out. "Yes, I will, sir."

"Good boy", praised both his alphas at that.

Smiling, Percy opened his mouth. "May I have your cock now, sir?"

Ares snorted amused at that and stepped closer to Percy, allowing Percy to wrap his lips around Ares' cock. Athena waited until Percy had swallowed Ares fully, only then did she bring the whip down again, crossing the first hit. It _burned_. It really had been a while since he last got a whipping, but when Athena had left him the letter on his pillow this morning, requesting his presence, he had been more than excited. Ever since the Curse of Achilles had been lifted, Percy found himself _embracing_ pain. The time during the curse had left him numb and feeling disconnected from his body. He could _see_ a blade pressed against his flesh but felt no pain and had no skin break. It had messed with his head. So now, now that he had the pain back, he had come to love it quite a bit.

When Percy started bobbing his head, Athena started whipping him for earnest. The whip hit his shoulders all the way down, his ass and thighs, down his back, painting him an array of red. All the while, Percy tried to concentrate on sucking Ares off, working his tongue in all the ways he knew Ares loved the most. Ares' fingers dug into Percy's thighs in a bruising manner.

"Ye—es. Such a talented little mouth", groaned Ares. "Come on, swallow more of me, doll. You can take more. I want you to take my knot, little one. Sure you can take it. You always took your mouth too full, I know you can take a knot in there."

Percy huffed offended at that but did as he was told, opening his mouth even wider, his jaw already feeling sore as Percy took more of Ares' cock. It thrust down his throat as the cock started filling his mouth. His back and ass were numb with the pulsing ache of the whipping as Athena continued slapping the whip over his backside. Percy jerked as it slapped over his ass in a way that let one of the tails come down on his hole directly. Swallowing around the cock in his mouth, he gripped the chains around his wrists tightly. Ares groaned as Percy swallowed, his knot swelling.

"Ye—es", moaned Ares darkly as he came down Percy's throat.

Percy groaned as his jaw was stretched even further by the alpha's knot. The whip came down on Percy for the twenty-fifth time and Percy went lax in his bonds. While Percy and Ares waited for Ares' knot to deflate, Athena cleaned the whip and put it away.

"Very well done, Perseus", praised Athena as she started opening the shackles.

The knot finally had gone down enough for Percy to get off it with a wet plop. Ares held Percy up while the chains were removed by Athena and then, carefully the War God adjusted Percy to carefully carry him over to the bed in the corner. Gently, Percy was placed on his stomach.

"Hold still", ordered Athena as she started applying nectar to Percy's back. "You did very good today. Such a good little omega for us. Isn't he wonderful, brother?"

"Mh. The best", grunted Ares, patting Percy's hair. "The very best."

Percy smiled and snuggled up to Ares, closing his eyes and allowing Athena and Ares to take care of him and fix him up properly, bathing him in praise and attention the way he loved it.

 **/Hephaestus\**

(overstimulation, anal, oral, fuck machine)

Percy spotted a sly little smirk as he sneaked into the forges. He hadn't heard from Hephaestus in a few weeks and while it wasn't unusual for Percy not to see one of his lovers for a while, considering he had so many, and particularly so those who already had a primary mate – Aglaia was amazing and Percy regularly met with her for coffee and cakes – Percy still liked to check in with his lovers if he didn't hear from them for a while. Hephaestus was highly concentrated as he was bent over some kind of project. It looked like a chair, one of the funny ones where the legs went up in the air. Apollo liked fucking Percy in one of those when they played doctor.

"Wha—at are you building there, Hephy?", asked Percy, resting his chin on Hephaestus' shoulder.

Hephaestus startled a little and then he glared at his omega. "It's for you. You always come into my forges to bug me, distracting me from my work with your overall... you. I decided to create something that will keep you occupied while I am at work."

"...What does it to?", asked Percy interested.

The smirk on Hephaestus' lips was foreboding and definitely got Percy excited. "Strip down and take a seat. I would love to show it to you in detail, little one."

Percy's curiosity had always been his weak spot, so of course did he have to get undressed and take a seat. He watched curiously how Hephaestus tied Percy's arms to the arm-rests and then strapped Percy's legs into the funny leg-rests. Once Percy was properly secured and settled – it was a very comfortable chair – the fun part began. A wheel was brought up by the automatic construction. There were two dozen different dildos attached to the wheel, different shapes and sizes. Some twisted, some with nubs, others with different parts. Percy blinked. Hephaestus used the remote control and the wheel moved back from Percy's face. When the god pressed another button, the wheel was brought closer to Percy's face, until one of the dildos was pressed against Percy's lips.

"It is set on a schedule of a quarter hour. The machine is programmed to fuck into you for fifteen minutes before automatically pulling out, moving on to the next dildo and then continue on fucking you", stated Hephaestus. "It has two such wheels. One for that loud mouth of yours, the other one for that greedy ass of yours. It is fully automated once activated and the timer set, so I will not even have to bother with the remote. I will just get to work in peace, since your needy hole is being used as it ought to and that _loud_ , loud mouth of yours is too busy being fucked to moan and distract."

"...That thing's wicked", muttered Percy wide-eyed. "Lemme test it."

Hephaestus snorted amused and rolled his eyes before actually pressing PLAY. Percy eagerly opened his mouth and accepted the human-sized and shaped dildo. A good one to start off with. The very same dildo slowly pushed its way into Percy's already wet and eager hole. Both dildos started fucking him in the same rhythm. Percy hummed contently and settled in. Being used from both ends was one of his favorites. And for the first hour, it was actually fun. Percy enjoyed being fucked by his fourth dildo, a large twisted one that stretched him farther than the others.

It was nice. But he started feeling kind of neglected. Hephaestus was working over at the bench while Percy was being fucked hard and deep by toys, no one touching him or getting him off or even _paying attention to him_. Percy liked when his alphas paid attention to him.

When two hours were up, Percy started growing more restless. His ass was sore and grew more sensitive, his jaw aching from keeping it apart so long. But the dildos kept fucking him from both ends, thrusting mercilessly into his ass and down his throat.

Hour three had Percy exhausted, whining softly around the dildo in his throat. He had come seven times by then. He was exhausted, spent, throat and hole feeling thoroughly used and begging for a break. His cock laid hard against his stomach yet again, because the constant assault on his prostate made him desperate. There must be a puddle of slick on the floor by now, Percy mused, because he was dripping wet from all the stimulation. He was so _overstimulated_.

"Cease your whining, Perseus", grunted Hephaestus, not looking up from his work.

Percy whined again, just to spite him. His alpha was supposed to be paying attention to him, adoring him, loving him, making him come. Not strap him into a machine for hours and go about his work! This was unacceptable. Percy whined again as the dildos changed and the thickest of them all, easily the size of Hephaestus' fist, thrust into his loose hole. So well-used by now.

Another hour went by and by now, Percy had passed out about two times, his own orgasms too overwhelming for him to deal with, really. The next hour came and went and Percy was pretty sure he was on another plane of existence by now because every nerve-end on his body was on fire. He was so on edge, so exhausted and overwhelmed, whimpering softly.

"Mh. This looks good", grunted Hephaestus pleased as he _finally_ got up from his bench. "Very well, little one, I finished my work. Now I have time for you."

Percy blinked blearily up at Hephaestus as the devilish machine was _finally_ turned off and the dildos pulled out of him. Despite how overstimulated he was, he still whimpered at the loss, because over the past five hours of getting fucked, he had gotten thoroughly used to being filled. Hephaestus chuckled fondly as he sat down in front of Percy, looking at the omega's gaping, dripping hole. With a smile on his hands did Hephaestus reach out with his meaty fingers, trace the rim. Percy jerked at the touch, too sensitive from the hours of being used. Hephaestus scooped some of Percy's slick up before getting up again and walking around Percy. Gently, Hephaestus traced Percy's lips with his fingers, smearing the sweet slick over them. Percy stuck his tongue out, licking his lips and licking the remaining slick off Hephaestus' fingers.

"Good omega", praised Hephaestus. "Now, have I exhausted you enough so you will be docile for today? I am not in the mood for you to talk and talk and demand to be fucked. You will come with me and you will be good. Will you be good, or will I have to turn on the machine again?"

Percy nodded weakly, not trusting his voice considering how sore his throat was. Hephaestus hummed pleased and took a wet cloth to clean Percy off of sweat, slick and cum. Once Percy was cleaned up, Hephaestus untied him and gathered him up in his arms. He carried Percy over to the drawing board and sat down himself, placing Percy on his lap. The omega snuggled into him, grateful for the warmth of human contact he was now finally getting after all the attention coming from a dead machine. His alpha kept caressing his hair and side and belly with his free hand, while his other hand worked on new designs for new automatons.

"I am building a pet for you", stated Hephaestus, pulling a small automaton out of a box. "Here."

It was a... puppy. Still very rough looking, but it had a cute face. Percy blinked slowly and smiled.

"It is... It will keep you and your short attention-span occupied while I am working", continued Hephaestus, looking at his designs instead of watching Percy's reaction. "The machine seems to work adequately, but I suspect it will be too much for you every time you come here. This might be a good, more innocent way of keeping you occupied, little one."

Percy smiled weakly and leaned up to peek Hephaestus' cheeks. "I love it, thanks."

Hephaestus grunted and blinked slowly. "Your voice is all raspy. Have some water. Small sips."

He gently held a glass against Percy's lips. The smile on Percy's lips grew stronger as he drank what his alpha offered him. Hephaestus kissed the top of Percy's head softly.

"Did you enjoy the machine I built for you?", asked Hephaestus. "Or was it too much?"

"Was good", yawned Percy, burying his face in Hephaestus' chest. "But yeah. Not every time."

"Not every time", agreed Hephaestus. "Good little omega."

 **/Dionysus & Demeter\**

(orgasm denial, oral, anal, bondage, vine/tentacle sex)

Dionysus refilled Percy's wine-glass with grape-juice, while Demeter placed more salad on Percy's plate. Food and drinks were always the best when Dionysus and Demeter stole him away. All organic super healthy, but also super delicious. They tended to come and intervene whenever Percy had been eating too much unhealthy food. Which came from everyone of his alphas being too weak to Percy's kitten-eyes to deny him the junk food and stuff he wanted.

"You're a growing omega and you are with child. You have to eat responsibly", grunted Demeter.

She looked stern as she patted Percy's pregnant belly for emphasis. Percy grinned and obediently ate his salad and drank his grape-juice. There were chocolate-covered bananas and strawberries waiting for him as dessert. Romantic dates were something Percy always enjoyed, but the dessert he was anticipating was vastly different and did not feature chocolate-covered fruits.

"What are we doing after dinner?", asked Percy with a bright smile.

"Well, Demeter and I had some plans", drawled Dionysus with a smile.

"I was curious. You two are not exactly a regular match-up", hummed Percy with a nod.

Demeter smiled slyly and vines started wrapping around Percy's ankle. Oh. Oh, this could be fun. Him and Dionysus had already engaged in light vine-play, but both Dionysus and Demeter teaming up on him? Grinning broadly, Percy hurried to finish dinner.

"Don't eat so fast, it's not good", sighed Demeter and shook her head.

"I want _dessert_ ", pouted Percy as he slowed down and finally finished.

"Oh, you will get dessert", promised Dionysus with a smirk.

A vine carried a strawberry over to Percy and Percy gladly opened his mouth. More vines grew around him and started tugging on his clothes, undressing him until Percy was naked. The vines grew thicker and became more grabby as they teased him, wrapping around his nipples and squeezing. The thicker vines wrapped around his arms and lifted him up. Percy yelped a little as the vines carried him over toward the couch and suspended him in the air in front of the bed. Dionysus and Demeter took their wine-glasses and walked toward the couch and sat down. The vines, coming from all walls and the ceiling, spread his legs wide, exposing his cock and his hole to his alphas.

A thin vine prodded Percy's hole, already dripping slick in anticipation. The vine entered him, teasing his walls as it went deeper and deeper and _deeper_ until it curled against Percy's prostate, squeezing and prodding. Percy howled and two of the thicker vines used the opportunity to slip into his mouth. They were meaty, soft and tasted somewhat like strawberries. When Percy sucked on them, they produced a kind of syrupy fluid that did taste like strawberries.

"Special vines creating an aphrodisiac when being sucked", hummed Demeter. "I have to admit, Aphrodite helped us with the design of this particular plant."

"Finally, she proved to be useful", drawled Dionysus amused.

Percy moaned as the addictive syrup flooded his mouth. He sucked harder and more greedily. A third vine crawled into his mouth, exploring, thrusting down his throat and teasing his tongue, urging Percy on to suck on them, suck their aphrodisiac out of him hungrily.

The small vine in his ass was joined by three others of various side, crawling into him, thrusting and teasing his walls, coating them with the same slick syrup. The ones around Percy's legs and arms tightened, holding him well in place. Two vines were playing with his nipples teasingly, making him moan and arch his body into the touches.

"Ah, he's a piece of art", sighed Demeter pleased. "So pretty."

"When he's quiet", tagged Dionysus on. "Not talking back or doing nonsense. Just looking gorgeous for us like that. Taking what we give him so well."

"That he does. He's very good at taking", agreed Demeter.

They were just having a casual conversation while Percy was being driven insane by vines! Why were his alphas such sadistic bags of dicks? Percy whimpered as a fourth vine stretched his mouth, his jaw already aching – and then a fifth one, thicker than the others, found its way in between. It thrust down his throat, fucking him deep, knowing exactly how deep he could take them – magically controlled by Dionysus and Demeter, after all.

More vines came to stretch his hole, crawling in from different sides and pulling it open, pulling it wide open for Demeter and Dionysus to look at, curling against his walls and teasing him.

"He's truly beautiful to look at", whispered Demeter as she sipped her wine.

"Mh, he looks ready to come. We can't have that", grunted Dionysus.

With a flick of his wrist did Dionysus make a vine curl around Percy's cock, tightly around the base of it and then crawling up the shaft. Two other vines found their way around Percy's balls, squeezing them tightly. Percy whined in protest, though the sound was heavily muffled by the five vines fucking his mouth and force-feeding him the thick aphrodisiac.

It wasn't strong. He still felt fully in control. It just made everything feel more intense, made his body more sensitive. Even _more_ vines went to tease his hole and fuck his ass, thrusting deep and hard, prodding at his prostate and filling him up with the thick aphrodisiac.

"I think he can take more, what do you think, dear nephew?", inquired Demeter casually.

"Oh, certainly. We've been training him for months to take thick and large intruders. I'm sure he can handle two, three more of the thick vines", agreed Dionysus casually.

Percy groaned and threw his head back as two more vines prodded at his hole and slowly wormed their way into him, stretching him painfully – but it was also _so good_. Percy loved feeling full like this. Another vine came and Percy was sure he was going to be split in two by the intruders. He was opened so widely, wider than ever before, and all of the vines kept thrusting into him in an unsteady and altering rhythm. Driving him insane with the constant fucking.

"It's so much fun playing with him", hummed Demeter with a smile.

She snapped her fingers and the veins wrapped around his torso, arms and legs started sprouting blue blossoms, prettily decorating him. The Harvest Goddess smiled pleased at that.

"Very pretty indeed. Oh, Persephone will appreciate a picture of this!", exclaimed Demeter.

She smiled as she snapped a couple of pictures of Percy. Dionysus grunted in agreement and took her phone away, prompting her to protest and be dismissed by him.

"Well, I'm sure father will like this too", smirked Dionysus wickedly.

Demeter snorted and emptied her wine-glass. "Always competing."

Percy whimpered in his bounds, wishing for his alphas to pay attention to him again. Both Dionysus and Demeter turned toward him again. Both watched him with intense eyes, still conversing – now about gardening techniques – while Percy was being driven insane by vines.

"Ah, I think our pet has had enough", sighed Dionysus, catching on with Percy's exhaustion.

"Mh. I think you're right. I think the pretty one deserves a treat", confirmed Demeter.

They brought Percy close and to the couch, lowering him so his feet were in Dionysus' lap and his head in Demeter's. Demeter started patting Percy's hair. The vines slowly pulled out of his mouth and only a few ones remained to keep him tied up and decorated with flowers.

"The... other ones?", asked Percy, wiggling his ass.

Dionysus snorted and slapped his ass once. "They're staying in. We like you filled and teased."

Percy sighed with a pout, but accepted his fate. Demeter laughed amused and started feeding Percy the chocolate-covered fruits that had been waiting for them for dessert. The thick vines up his ass continued fucking him but in a lazier pace this time around. Just for the sake of doing it and not for major entertainment. Dionysus was gently massaging Percy's feet, something the highly pregnant omega was more than grateful for. His feet ached a lot lately. He loved when his alphas took care of him, spoiled him rotten and made him feel good and cherished.

"Such a good little omega you are", praised Dionysus. "Though I am looking forward to when you're no longer pregnant and can enjoy a wine-tasting with me."

"You know he'll be nursing then. And knowing... literally every Olympian, he's not going to stay not pregnant for long", drawled Demeter pointedly, caressing Percy's belly. "So it's our obligation to keep our precious omega well-nourished and on a healthy diet, for his sake and the babies'."

Percy smiled a little and opened his mouth for Demeter to push a chocolate-covered strawberry into his mouth. He really loved being the omega of Olympus, being _their_ omega.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Well, this is the end, my friends. It's been a whole year of those oneshots now. 53 different ones. Damn. I hope you guys had as much fun with them as I did. It was definitely refreshing to revisit ships I haven't done in years and to explore new ones. Thank you all for reading and even more so for reviewing! I hope to see you around for whatever comes next. ;)  
_


	54. HeliosApolloPercy - A Ray of Sunshine

PJatO || Heliollorcy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Ray of Sunshine || Heliollorcy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – A Ray of Sunshine

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), ABO-verse, courting, fluff, sugar daddy Helios, sex toys, butt plugs, crossdressing/lingerie, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, rimming

Main Pairing: Helios/Apollo/Percy

Percy Jackson Character: Perseus Jackson

Godly Characters: Helios, Apollo

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Percy-centric pairings with omega!Percy set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

After the Titan War, Helios like so many other Titans went to live undercover on Earth. As a college professor. He could not have predicted to end up as the professor of one Percy Jackson, much less could he have predicted falling for the heroic, bright omega...

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _A Ray of Sunshine_

"I'm Professor Phoebus and I'll be teaching you history of athletics. If that sounds entirely wrong to you, please pack quietly and leave now to find your actual classroom."

Two of the students hastily packed and rushed out, making the left-over students to laugh and the professor to smile a little in amusement. He turned around to face his students again. One of them had his arm raised and a broad grin on his lips. Raising one eyebrow, the professor nodded.

"Questions so early on already?", asked the professor.

"Yep. _Please_ tell me your wife's name is Esmeralda", requested the boy with a cheeky grin.

Helios paused and stared at the student. An omega, which meant a demigod – because humans did not have secondary genders, only those descended from the gods did. He had messy black hair, was wearing an azure-blue hoodie and his eyes were a sparkling sea-green.

"My husband's name is Leland", replied Helios amused. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there will be no musical numbers in this class."

The boy deflated a little but he was still grinning. He reminded Helios of someone. Another cheeky boy with sea-green eyes and messy black hair. It had been a long time, but still – this kid was like a carbon-copy of Poseidon. Curiously, Helios went behind his desk and carefully checked the list of students. One name stood out in particular, like a red flag. Perseus Jackson. Helios looked up to stare at the boy. Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus. That was more than just a coincident. Helios took an undercover life as a human, teaching at a college in Alaska, and of all people imaginable it was the savior of Olympus who signed up for his class...?

/break\

"Honey, I'm home", called Helios out as he entered his house in the evening.

"Hello, darling! Dinner is nearly ready!", chimed his husband from the kitchen.

Chuckling, Helios made his way to the kitchen. Apollo looked cute in the blue apron with the large, smiling sun on the front. Wrapping his arms around Apollo's waist Helios pulled his consort into a slow, sweet kiss. Apollo sighed and leaned against him. After everything they had been through with the Titan War and the Giant War, Apollo and Helios _deserved_ some peace and quiet. When Apollo's consort had gone into hiding directly after the Titan War, with many other Titans, Apollo was quick to follow – or at least as quick as physically possible, due to the Giant War. But when Zeus had started accusing Apollo of the most ridiculous things, it became apparent that hiding out of the gods' sight would be the best plan.

"How was your first day at work, honey?", asked Apollo with a smile.

"More interesting than expected", hummed Helios. "One of my students is Percy Jackson."

"What...? Here? Why?", grunted Apollo surprised and turned to face his husband.

"Questions I can't answer", replied Helios amused.

"Mh... You know what. Being a house-husband isn't that great after all. Maybe I should sign up for a couple college classes too", frowned Apollo thoughtfully.

"Love", started Helios. "Don't get us into trouble."

"Not trouble. Just trying to get us in the pretty Sea Prince", replied Apollo cheekily.

Helios heaved a sigh and shook his head. He knew Apollo had a thing for Percy Jackson. That was why their marriage worked so well, unlike other gods who secretly cheated, they were always upfront about any mortal who caught their eye. Occasionally, Apollo took a lover, sometimes Helios, and on rare occasions where they actually agreed, they ended up sharing a lover. When they wanted it to last longer, when it might actually mean something more than just a fling. And apparently, over the course of the wars, Apollo had developed rather serious feelings for Percy. More serious than any Helios had ever witnessed outside their own marriage. Apollo was rather determined to make Helios fall for Percy too. So far, Helios had chuckled in amusement and not really paid it much mind; with them hiding in Alaska there was no way he'd ever even get to know the boy. Apparently, the Fates were on Apollo's side for a change...

/break\

Apollo was grinning impishly as he walked around campus. It was a nice campus. University of Alaska. Out of the gods' reach. Out of his father's meddling reach. A well-deserved vacation. The impish grin turned into a soft smile when he spotted the objects of his affection. Helios and Percy were talking with each other. They looked good next to each other like that. Helios, tall and broad-shouldered with grayish blonde hair and a well-groomed goatee, wearing a perfectly tailored soft-beige suit. Percy, in an over-sized blue hoodie and ridiculously skinny skinny-jeans. Apollo liked the way they looked next to each other. Serious and sophisticated versus playful and adorable, yet both of them insanely sexy. Apollo's eyes darkened as he approached them.

"Babe! Here you are. You forgot your lunch", declared Apollo cheerfully.

Helios smiled as he turned toward him, pulling him into a brief, loving kiss. Percy too turned toward Apollo, a curious look and a grin on his face.

"So you must be Professor Phoebus' husba—Apollo", sputtered Percy stunned.

"Yes, I'm his husbapollo", nodded Apollo with a laugh.

"Love", chided Helios with a sigh and with an eye-roll.

"Apollo. Apollo, why are you here? I'm not going back to the US to fight any more ridiculous wars for the Olympians!", warned Percy with a glare, poking Apollo in the chest. "And who are _you_?"

"Helios, Titan of the Sun", introduced Helios himself. "We're... not here to bring you back."

"Super hard to believe", grunted Percy pointedly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Would you like a coffee?", suggested Helios, motioning to the university café. "Let's sit down and have this conversation not in the middle of campus, mh?"

"We'll buy you a big piece of blueberry pie?", tagged Apollo on with a grin.

Ten minutes later and the three sat at a table in the café, Percy munching his promised blueberry pie while glaring suspiciously at Apollo and Helios, one arm protectively around his plate. He was cute, Helios had to hand him that. Smiling, Helios placed the strawberry milkshake in front of Percy.

"I'm a Titan. Even those of us who have not sided with Kronos were still not... warmly welcomed on Olympus after the war. I have been here since the war ended. Apollo, my consort, has joined me after the Giant War, because his father has been absolutely ridiculous, once again", explained Helios. "We came here, out of Olympus' reach, to live in peace."

"Dad's been blaming me for the Giant War. For not figuring out the prophecy and whatever", muttered Apollo with a glare. "Wanted to punish me for the war, like it was somehow my fault. So I said fuck it all and decided to take a vacation with my husband. That's my husband."

He waved proudly at Helios, showing him off and making the titan chuckle fondly. Percy watched them wearily. They seemed genuine enough and it wasn't like they could come here and _do_ anything. The gods were powerless up here, it was why Percy had picked Alaska.

"Leland?", grunted Percy and looked at Apollo pointedly, both eyebrows raised.

"After my uncle Lelantus, my mom's brother and the titan of the hunt. He taught me and Arty how to hunt. One of my favorite relatives", grinned Apollo with a shrug.

"That's... kinda cute", admitted Percy.

"I know. I'm adorable", smirked Apollo.

"Now, Perseus. I assure you, we mean you no harm. We simply want... the same as you. Peace. For Zeus to no longer harass us with his bratty attitude. That's all. And as long as you keep our presence here a secret, we will keep yours", offered Helios. "Do you think Alaska is big enough for us?"

"...Okay", nodded Percy after a moment. "Fine. As long as you don't send me on ridiculous quests."

"I can't promise you that", sighed Helios, though there was a mischievous grin on his lips. "After all, I'm now your professor, so I will have to send you on some ridiculous homework assignments."

Percy sputtered at that, laughing softly as he looked at him. "Fair enough, I guess."

/break\

The beautiful thing about college was that there were no gods and no alphas. Or, at least that was what it was _supposed_ to be like. Now, Percy was stuck with two gods, one of them being an alpha. Percy, as an omega – a rare male omega at that – had been looking forward to not being patronized by alphas anymore. The weird thing however was that... Helios didn't patronize him.

While Helios was very professional in their overall relationship as, well, professor and student, he actually had offered to help Percy out with other subjects he might need help with. And Apollo was a whole different story. Him and Percy got along like a house on fire ( _one_ time, it had been an accident and they had been able to extinguish the flames before it went out of hand!). The two spent a lot of time together and, consequently, Percy also spent a lot of time with Helios.

"You know you're not a cat, right?"

Percy hummed uninterested and stretched out, prompting Apollo to huff and hop up onto the car too. It wasn't the Sun Chariot – Apollo had left that behind with a sticky note that Zeus could drive it himself if he thought he didn't need Apollo – but it was the actual car-version of what Apollo preferred for the chariot's appearance. Helios had bought it for him and Apollo absolutely loved it. Percy himself also kind of loved it. It was a gorgeous car and it was really comfortable and heated when standing in the sun long enough, prompting Percy to lay on the hood. Like a cat.

"I brought food?", offered Apollo as he leaned against the front-shield.

"That sounds good", hummed Percy and rolled over to face Apollo. "Love the car."

"I noticed", huffed Apollo amused and handed a container over.

"...You know, you could just... bring burgers or pizza", pointed Percy out slowly.

"The savior of Olympus deserves better food than cheap fast-food", argued Apollo. "Now shut up and eat your perfect cut of Argentinian rumpsteak with beans."

Percy smiled softly and started eating. Apollo made a habit of bringing lunch to campus, for both Helios _and_ Percy lately. The professor was leaning against the hood of the car, eating his own food. It was always something fancy and expensive but they insisted on paying. Who was Percy to say no to a free meal, really? It was nice. The company was nice too.

"How is your paper coming along, Perseus?", inquired Helios.

"Good-ish, I guess", shrugged Percy, stuffing his face with green beans.

Helios chuckled fondly, watching the omega. Percy had gained some weight during the past months that they had known each other. Which was good, the demigod hadn't been eating or sleeping properly since the Giant War (as he had reluctantly admitted a few weeks into their friendship). Helios smiled softly as he watched the two omegas on the car-hood. The more Percy ate, the more did he relax and lean against Apollo, seeking his fellow omega out. They had been bonding, which wasn't rare for two omegas, especially since both were male omegas. Apollo looked utterly pleased as he wrapped one arm around Percy's waist and pulled him closer.

"Do you think you're well-prepared for your exams?", inquired Helios concerned.

"Mh. Guess so", shrugged Percy with a sigh. "More worried about not making rent. I had to cut back on shifts thanks to all the studying..."

Helios frowned at that. That wouldn't do at all. Percy needed to be able to concentrate on his studies. Such unimportant issues as money should not worry him.

/break\

Percy was confused. Well, more like frustrated. He had been confused at first, but he didn't have to think long to figure it out. His rent had been paid – for three months in advance. Heaving a sigh, Percy grabbed his keys and left his apartment to go and track down two Sun Gods. He knew where they lived; he had visited them often enough.

"What do you think you're doing paying my rent?", asked Percy irritated as soon as Helios opened the door for him. "That is absolutely none of your business. I'm not going to be patronized by an alpha. I can provide for myself, Helios. This is-"

"Just a friend helping out a friend", interrupted Helios gently. "I just want you to be able to focus on your studies, Percy. I'm a Titan, I have far more gold, thus money, than I need. Will you please consider accepting it?"

He reached a hand out to cup Percy's cheek, making the omega blush just faintly. Apollo chose that moment to poke his head out, watching the exchange eagerly. He really wanted Percy and if Helios started paying for more stuff than just food, the courting was essentially set in motion. So far, Percy had happily accepted it all. Dinners, lunches, hot chocolates or cakes during breaks, random car-rides – Apollo regularly picked Percy up and drove him to school because Percy's apartment was a bit far off from university. A couple times, Apollo had even sneakily managed to invite Percy to see a movie, paying for the movie and the snacks. Apollo wasn't an alpha, so he didn't have that same innate need to provide for Percy, but Apollo was an omega – and as such, he knew how much he enjoyed having his alpha pamper and spoil him, so he enjoyed doing that for Percy because he knew how good it felt. And so far, Percy had seemed to enjoy it.

"I'm... I'm going to pay you back", muttered Percy defensively.

"I have no doubt in that", sighed Helios and agreed to the compromise.

/break\

"You're not teaching any of my classes next semester", noted Percy with a small pout.

They were sitting in the living room of the Sun Gods' house, meant to watch a movie, when Percy brought this up. It was a bit frustrating, because Helios had been a great teacher during the first semester, so Percy had looked forward to taking another class from him next semester.

"Yes", confirmed Helios, looking down at the two omegas sitting on the floor.

Apollo and Percy had spread out lots of pillows on the ground and were curled up together. "Why? I... You're a great teacher, I really liked learning from you."

"Thank you, Perseus", smiled Helios pleased. "But... I'm afraid I can no longer be your teacher."

"Why?", asked Percy confused, looking up at the Titan.

"Because I have... developed feelings for you that are vastly inappropriate for a professor to have for his student", offered Helios. "And I'd like to persuade those feelings."

"I'm sorry, you what now?", asked Percy stunned, staring at Helios and then at Apollo.

"Don't look at me. I've been pushing him into that direction for _months_ now and I said it'd be real hot if you'd 'earn yourself some extra-credit' and he could play the professor. He... didn't find that as funny as I did", huffed Apollo with a pout. "But yeah, the 'persuading those feelings' thing? I agree. Totally on board with that. Would love to persuade some more."

"Are you... serious? Both of you?", asked Percy, still in utter disbelief.

"Very serious", confirmed Apollo. "Please? Even if you're not yet head over heels in love with us, please let us court you properly? We'd love to make you our omega."

"Hold on. You... You actually mean that? Not just some banging-and-leaving-me-with-a-baby, as trademarked by the gods, you want me _as your omega_?", asked Percy with a frown.

"You are... overwhelming, Perseus", started Helios. "Your beauty, your spirit, your wit. You're a powerful but inherently _good_ person and... those are rare to come by. I think you are... far more than any short-lived fling. And I also think that, on the long run, you could do a lot of good on Olympus, as the immortal consort to a god or two. But for now, we just want to court you."

"When you don't want it anymore, you can tell us to stop. You can end courting whenever you want to", added Apollo hastily. "Please give us a chance?"

"...Okay", agreed Percy after a long moment, surprising the gods a bit. "I... I mean, being courted sounds... nice. I guess. Can try that. You're both... nice and hot and have been good friends in the past months. And if I don't like it, I can still tell you to fuck off."

/break\

Percy _did_ like it. He liked it _a lot_. At first, he had feared it'd be awkward and uncomfortable like Helios paying his rent without discussing it first. But it was more like having them invite for dinners. Which, if Percy was honest with himself, in a way they had been courting him for months. Paying for his food, bringing him said food, inviting him out for stuff.

Helios would take him and Apollo shopping, paying for them and showering them with gifts. Jewelry, weapons (Percy still enjoyed a good fight, after all), whatever Percy wanted. Helios would praise them and compliment them whenever Percy and Apollo would wear or use something that Helios had given them. That was how Percy found out that defiance wasn't the only way to go and in certain cases, praise and approval were _really great_.

"Helios and I are going to a different kind of shop today. You can... stay home if yo want", offered Apollo with a smile, kissing Percy's cheek.

Percy frowned. He had the day off today thanks to classes being canceled. And he had been looking forward to joining Helios and Apollo on their shopping trip – Apollo had told him yesterday that he planned on dragging Helios to town. That they didn't want him along was... kind of upsetting.

"...Oh. Okay. Guess I can... get a head-start on that essay I still have to write", muttered Percy.

"Now, love", interrupted Helios with a foreboding smile. "Why don't you let Percy decide for himself whether or not he wants to come along...? After all, we do want him to join our matebond, so he should know... what kind of things we like too."

"That just took an ominous turn", muttered Percy doubtfully. "What _are_ you doing?"

Apollo grinned broadly, twirling a strand of long, blonde hair between his fingers. "Occasionally, Helios enjoy seeing me play dress-up. I do rock lingerie real well, you know."

Percy's eyebrows met his hairline. "...What."

"Wanna come along and see, sweetheart?", asked Apollo, kissing Percy on the nose.

Percy blushed furiously. Apollo and Helios had been courting him for two months now and all they did were fancy dates and cuddling, some kissing and the max had been a make-out session with clothes on. He had to admit, he _really_ wanted... more. He was just awkward about asking for the next step. Seeing Apollo play dress-up sounded _pretty_ tempting.

"I wanna come with you", stated Percy determined, though his cheeks were red.

"Good", smiled Helios pleased, taking Percy by the hand.

Percy let himself be led to the car. The drive was mostly silent, with Percy's head running all various scenarios as to what was going to await him, while Apollo was buzzing with eager energy. When they arrived at their destination, they parked in front of a very pretty boutique. Once inside, Percy noticed it had all been the Mist. Inside, nymphs were welcoming them.

"Lord Helios, Lord Apollo, it is so good to see you again", greeted a pretty blonde nymph.

"Total discretion", assured Apollo softly, whispering into Percy's ear. "Their business works because they are discreet. They'd never tell others who their clients are."

"Okay. So...", drawled Percy awkwardly, curiously trailing after Apollo and Helios.

"Come with me!", declared Apollo eagerly, tugging on Percy's hand. "See you in a bit, Helios."

"Wait, where's Helios going?", asked Percy confused.

"He'll be waiting in our private dressing room. You will pick clothes with me", grinned Apollo.

Percy raised one eyebrow and over the course of the next twenty minutes, both his eyebrows rose higher and higher. Apollo picked negligees and panties, stockings and garter-belts, as well as rather flimsy dresses. All in golden and yellow hues. Percy's cheeks were dark-red.

"Okay, now, you go and sit with Helios", stated Apollo, kissing Percy's cheek.

They entered the luxurious changing room. There was a large couch on which Helios was sitting and drinking champagne, opposite it was a changing room with a dark-blue velvet curtain. On either side were mirrors. Helios smiled pleased as he pulled Percy onto his lap.

"Champagne?", offered Helios lowly, kissing Percy's neck.

Percy sighed contently and snuggled up to his alpha. Ever since Helios had started courting him, Percy questioned how he had ever lived without a caring, gentle and loving alpha, making him feel warm and safe...? He started purring a little as he snuggled up against Helios' chest.

"Holy shi—it", whispered Percy suddenly as the curtain was drawn back.

"He really can rock a dress", murmured Helios pleased, voice dark.

And yes, he really could. Apollo was wearing a yellow summer-dress that nearly reached half-way down his thighs, showing off his long, waxed legs. Apollo grinned at them as he winked.

"Y... Yeah, he can", nodded Percy, head beet-red.

"Wait until you see the second one", chimed Apollo as he slowly gave it a whirl.

They didn't have to wait long. After a few moments, Apollo very dramatically pulled the curtain back again and Percy choked on his champagne. Apollo was wearing a see-through yellow thong, a pretty garter-belt holding up the matching stockings. Percy whined, blushed and buried his face in Helios' chest. Helios laughed and caressed Percy's back.

"Pretty, isn't he?", teased Helios amused.

"Ye—es", mumbled Percy, voice muffled by Helios' chest.

"Hey. Hey, little sunshine, no reason to be embarrassed", whispered Helios gently, coaxing Percy out to make him look at the alpha. "What is it, mh?"

"I...", started Percy, eyes on Apollo as the other omega approached them teasingly.

"Feel! All soft and smooth", prompted Apollo, grasping Percy's hand and placing it on the stockings. "It feels real nice. Helios _loves_ the way it feels when I wrap my legs around his waist."

Percy sputtered at that, ears burning. "I... Do you think... uhm..."

"You want to try something on too?", asked Helios intrigued, cupping Percy's cheek.

"W—What?", sputtered Percy, turning _very_ red.

"O—Oh. Yes", groaned Apollo, wrapping his arms around Percy's shoulders from behind. "Get up, Perce. Time to pick you something pretty!"

"How about you first put something on before going back to the main room?", suggested Helios.

Apollo huffed but he went to quickly get changed. Percy stared doe-eyed as he was pulled along and back to the main room. Apollo started piling clothes up on Percy's arms.

"Polly-", started Percy with a frown.

"Shush. You'll look absolutely _delectable_ ", interrupted Apollo with a smile.

Percy opted out of arguing with Apollo and instead allowed to be pulled back to the changing-room, where Apollo very eagerly started tugging on Percy's clothes. At this point, Percy gave up on not blushing today, because Apollo was staring at him with dark, hungry eyes, drinking in the sight of Percy down to his boxers. The son of Poseidon yelped as he was being pinned against the wall, Apollo ravishing his mouth with the hunger of a starving man.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous, Perce", whispered Apollo against his lips.

"Apollo! Come out and join me here and let Perseus get changed on his own", called Helios out.

He could clearly smell the spike in pheromones as Apollo grew more than just interested in doing entirely different things with the nearly naked son of Poseidon. Percy licked his lips slowly and watched dazed as Apollo exited the cabin, clearly frustrated that his alpha had interrupted him. Taking a deep breath, Percy turned to look at the heap of clothes. He contemplated what he was willing to wear – what he was willing to wear _in front of them_ – and with the reddest face yet did he grab the cute, laced, baby-blue panties and the pretty stockings. That had looked nice on Apollo, he wondered if it'd also look good on him...? Self-consciously, he tugged on the panties as he looked at himself. Taking a deep, calming breath, he exited the changing-room.

"Uhm-", started Percy unsure, fidgeting a little.

He paused though when he hit the heavy scent of arousal coming from Apollo and Helios in waves. Both were staring at him with such primal lust that it was a genuine surprise Percy hadn't been pinned to the ground and fucked yet. He yelped as he was being pulled into a kiss by Apollo.

"You're so, _so_ gorgeous, Perce", growled Apollo, kissing down Percy's neck.

"Truly the beauty of the sea captured right here", agreed Helios from behind.

Percy startled a little as his alpha pressed against him from behind. Being sandwiched between Apollo and Helios was new, but definitely exciting. He blushed as greedy hands wandered over his thighs and torso, tracing his muscles. Percy shuddered, leaning into their touches.

"We're most definitely buying this. And anything else you feel comfortable in", declared Helios. " _Are_ you comfortable in this? Because if not, then forget about it."

"No. It... uh... It's... actually nice?", offered Percy and ducked his head.

Apollo laughed softly when Percy tucked his head under Apollo's chin, leaning into both Sun Gods. "Now that's what I like to hear. Helios, stay and keep our omega company, I have more clothes to pick out. I feel very... inspired for Percy right now."

Percy wanted to protest, but Helios was already pulling him over to the couch to sit in the alpha's lap and honestly? Sitting on his boyfriends' laps had become kind of Percy's favorite spots, so he was super not willingly getting up from here again. Instead, he comfortably straddled Helios' lap and leaned his forehead against Helios' shoulder. Helios roamed his hands up the backside of Percy's thighs until they cupped his ass properly. Percy mewled softly at that.

"Do you... want more?", asked Helios lowly. "Not right now, obviously. I am not going to take my omega in a changing room for the first time. But if you feel... ready for more... there are some certain steps to take first. I... assume you've never _been_ with an alpha before?"

"You're assuming a lot there", grumbled Percy with a blush. "...But you're assuming right."

"Mh. We'll talk about this when Apollo gets back", nodded Helios and kissed Percy's cheek.

"Look! Pretty dresses. Also a corset that'd look amazing on you!", declared Apollo eagerly.

"You're awful", mumbled Percy embarrassed, but he took the clothes.

/break\

Turned out that 'certain steps' was polite talk for Helios being a pervert. He started giving Percy naughtier presents. Butt-plugs, with pretty gems at the base. Princess plugs, was what Apollo called them. Very slowly, they grew bigger. Thicker and longer. Helios wanted Percy well-prepped for the day he'd first fuck him. The very thought of getting fucked by his alpha was very overwhelming.

"You're a tease. You're the worst tease on this entire planet", groaned Apollo as he collapsed on Percy's bed face-first, burying his face in Percy's lap. "This is _awful_ and cruel."

Percy grinned slyly and started carding his fingers through Apollo's lap. "You guys make me _wear_ those stupid things without actually fucking me, so let me tease you in return."

Apollo growled, nipping Percy's hipbone. The son of Poseidon had moved in with them weeks ago – though for now he still had his own room to retreat to, considering they were still in the dating and courting phase and he had kind of mainly moved in because having Helios pay for his apartment far off while their house was so close to campus was just ridiculous.

"This is _too much_ ", grumbled Apollo with a pout, waving his phone in Percy's face.

On it, the photo Percy had sent them of himself wearing the latest plug with the pretty sapphire at the base. It was the largest plug so far – they kept getting bigger. An actual knotting-plug. Percy was _so frustrated_ , because he finally wanted to feel the real deal. They had been together for nearly three months now and Percy was craving both his boyfriends. He wanted his alpha and his omega, _his mates_. Because yes, Percy had made his decision about where he wanted this courting to go. Apollo and Helios loved him, provided for him, protected him. He wouldn't want to miss this again. They made him laugh, made him happy, made him feel safe.

"What do you expect?", whispered Percy teasingly and crawled up to kneel on top of Apollo. "You keep teasing me, even though all I want is to feel you inside of me, to feel you _take me_."

"Te—ease", groaned Apollo frustrated, reaching his hands out to rest them on Percy's ass.

"I'm wearing the pretty blue panties with the sun embroidery on the back", whispered Percy.

Apollo groaned even louder, thrashing a little. "No—o, you're so mean, why are you so mean?"

"Because you're so cute when I tease you?", giggled Percy, burying his face in Apollo's neck.

"Helios! A—alpha!", called Apollo out loudly. "Percy is being mean again!"

"Apollo, stop letting yourself get baited and learn some self-control", called Helios back.

"You're a _horrible_ alpha!", gasped Apollo out dramatically.

Percy just laughed and collapsed forward against Apollo. "Urgh, I love you, idiot."

A sharp intake of breath, Apollo freezing up beneath him. It took a moment for Percy to realize what he had just said. His eyes widened and his cheeks darkened. This was so not how he had planned on saying those words for the first time. Flustered, Percy leaned up to kiss Apollo.

"I _do_. Love you, that is", grinned Percy, nuzzling Apollo's neck.

"I... I love you too, sunshine", whispered Apollo in disbelief, hugging Percy closer. "I love you so much! Helios! Helios, come here! He—eli—io—os!"

Moments later and an amused and frustrated Helios entered the room. "What is it? Do you want me to remove the 'mean little tease' from you? Because I could do having a gorgeous omega on my lap while grading papers, you know..."

"Mh... that sounds infinitely better than teasing you, sorry, Polly", grinned Percy and got up from Apollo to walk over to Helios and kissing him deeply. "I love you, prof."

Helios stared surprised at him. "Well, if an offer to have you sit on my lap gets me that, I should offer that more often, little sunshine."

"No", huffed Percy amused and rolled his eyes. "Not that. I just... said it to Apollo, kinda on accident, and I figured I should tell you too. Because I do love you. Both. This whole... courting-process has shown me how much you two care about me and... made me care so much about you. And I want you, I want you both, _really_ want you both."

He yelped as he was picked up by Helios. Wrapping his legs around Helios' waist, clinging onto the alphas as he carried Percy over to the master-bedroom. Apollo was quick to follow and he just caught up in time to see Helios throw Percy onto the bed.

"Do you want us _now_?", asked Helios, watching how Percy sprawled out on the bed.

Percy was rolling over, pawing at the pillows, soaking the bed in his scent and in return enjoying the scent of his boyfriends all around him. Apollo was already pulling his own clothes off.

"Ye—es. I've wanted you for weeks now", growled Percy, zeroing in on Helios. "I _need_ you."

"Now, what kind of alpha would I be if I'd deny my omega what he needs?", hummed Helios.

Amused, the alpha stripped down too. Percy sat up attentively, watching the two handsome blondes shed their clothes. Six-packs and firm, hard muscles revealed behind layers of clothes. Percy licked his lips in delight and he grinned broadly as his chosen ones came to him to undress him. A shudder wrecked Percy's body as hands roamed his body, closely followed by lips, trailing kisses and bites along Percy's arms, neck, shoulders, down his sides. Hot and wet and leaving him wanting _more_.

"Do you want to show us, my little sunshine?", asked Helios, voice dark and low.

Percy keened softly, flustered but eager. He leaned back and spread his legs some, showing off the thin, blue panties and the bulge of his own hardened cock. Apollo made an absolutely miserable sound at the sight. Grasping Percy by the hips, he flipped the son of Poseidon over. Slowly, Percy adjusted to kneel on the bed, sticking his butt out and showing off the sun embroided on his bottom. It made both his lovers groan, seeing the implicit mark of them both on Percy like this.

"You're both dorks", muttered Percy flustered before gasping.

Apollo had _bit his ass-cheek_. Looking over his shoulder, Percy glared pointedly at Apollo. The other omega looked entirely unapologetic though, instead taking the panties between his teeth and slowly tucking them off, revealing two firm, round globes. Apollo placed a gentle kiss on the red spot left from his bite, appeasing Percy a little bit. With a sigh did Percy reach out for his ass-cheeks to pull them apart. A groan came from Apollo as the blonde omega collapsed back against Helios, who gladly caught him but also stared ahead. There, between those perfect globes, was a sapphire nestled. That tight, rosy hole, stuffed with the knotting-plug.

"So gorgeous", muttered Helios in awe.

"Very. Yes. Dibs", nodded Apollo.

"...Did you just call dibs on our omega?", asked Helios stunned.

"Ye—ep. Dips is dips so this is mine!", declared Apollo, leaning forward to grab Percy.

"He—ey", huffed Percy as he was turned over again so Apollo could kiss him.

"What? I'm just concerned for you", grinned Apollo. "Helios is _huge_ and you've never been knotted before. You need to be _thoroughly_ prepared. And me fucking you first totally substitutes as proper preparations, right? Now spread those pretty cheeks for me again."

Percy was placed down again and with a roll of his eyes, he obeyed. He settled down with his knees set far apart, grabbing his ass to pull his cheeks apart again. Taking slow, calming breaths, Percy waited for what Apollo was going to do. The Sun God licked his lips hungrily as he pulled the plug out of Percy, groaning when it plopped out fully, leaving the pink pucker gaping needily. It was already slick, smelling sweet and alluring. With another lick of his lips did Apollo dive right in. Percy yelped and then immediately moaned as warm lips pressed against his rim and a tongue pushed into him. Another shudder wrecked Percy when the tongue pushed deeper and deeper into him, invading him and wiggling around. Percy mewled, bucking up.

"Po—olly", whined Percy, thighs shaking with the effort of staying upright.

"Sh, precious", shushed Helios gently as he went to sit in front of Percy.

He pulled the omega's head into his lap, caressing his hair gently while Apollo tongue-fucked him and made the most lewd sounds. After a couple of minutes, Apollo pulled back, looking sated and pleased as he licked his lips, face messy with Percy's slick.

"He tastes like _strawberries_ , Helios. I wanna eat him out _every night_ ", groaned Apollo.

"I'll take you by your word", panted Percy. "I _expect_ you to do this every night now."

Helios chuckled at the matching libido of his omegas, before pulling Apollo into a kiss to taste Percy himself. Apollo was not lying. Percy tasted absolutely divine. While kissing Helios, Apollo carefully lined himself up with Percy's hole, easing his way in. Percy moaned in a drawn-out way as Apollo bottomed out. Without a long wait, Apollo started fucking Percy. Slow, deep thrusts that made Percy mewl adorably. Both omegas didn't last long. They came nearly at the same time, Percy spraying his cum all over the sheets while Apollo filled him up. During his orgasm, Apollo bit down on Percy's neck to mark his omega, making the son of Poseidon whine pleased. After Apollo pulled out, Percy turned around and pulled the blonde down to bite his unmarked neck.

"Mine", growled Percy pleased before collapsing on his back.

"Right back at cha, sunshine", grinned Apollo, kissing Percy softly.

Laying down next to Percy, Apollo pulled the demigod close to nuzzle him softly. Helios all the while went to sit between Percy's willingly and widely spread legs. Resting his hands on Percy's knees, Helios ran his hands slowly down Percy's thighs to grasp him by the waist and lift him up just a little. Percy gladly wrapped his legs around Helios' waist, trying to pull him closer. Helios however took it even slower than Apollo, agonizingly slowly easing his way into Percy. Whining in frustration, Percy pulled Apollo into a kiss so at least _one_ of them was paying proper attention to him. And oh was Apollo happy to do that. He kissed his omega deeply and let his hands wander over Percy's chest, teasingly nudging and rolling Percy's nipples.

"He—elios", groaned Percy. "I swear if you don't fuck me _right now_ -"

"Mh, I like you fierce, my little sunshine", chuckled Helios, though he obeyed.

He started thrusting harder, making Percy moan wantonly, head thrown back. When Apollo actually reached out with one hand to grab Percy's already half-hard cock. It was sensitive from just having orgasmed. But Apollo sneakily coaxed him into full hardness again.

"Babe, you can go again, right?", asked Apollo, nibbling Percy's earlobe.

"Ga—ah, yes", groaned Percy, eyes closed and pleasure fully taking him over.

He could feel the base of Helios' dick swelling, his knot slowly catching as the alpha fucked deeper and _deeper_ into him. When the knot fully popped, Percy came with the loudest howl. This was unlike _anything_ he could ever have imagined. His cum hit his own chest and he collapsed breathlessly on the bed, while his alpha pumped him full with cum and bit down on his neck. Once Percy had caught his breath a little, he leaned up to bite Helios in return.

"I am... so... ex... haus... ted...", groaned Percy tired.

"Then rest some, little sunshine. We will watch over you", promised Helios and kissed him.

Percy smiled pleased and snuggled up to Apollo, falling asleep in the safety of their arms.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: I was contractually obligated to write this ship again, considering my "Alphas of Percy Jackson" series had the purpose of containing EVERY Percy-ship I sail, so when I discovered this ship for myself, I HAD to write it again for this series too.  
_

 _And, as you may have noticed if you're a long-time follower of mine, I like to post fics on my birthday. Like a reverse-birthday present. And I figured two suns and Percy are a very good birthday present to myself, and to you guys. ;D_


	55. EthanNicoJasonPercy - Back to the Ex(es)

PJatO || Ethanicerson || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Back to the Ex(es) || Ethanicerson || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Back to the Ex(es)

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, PTSD, depression, hurt/comfort, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, heat, mpreg

Main Pairing: Ethan/Nico/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Ethan Nakamura

Summary: Ethan and Nico are a happily mated alpha-pair. But now they're thinking about adding an omega to their bond. Each of them suggest their ex-boyfriend – Ethan's Percy and Nico's Jason – little do the two alphas know that Percy and Jason are now a happy couple themselves though.

 **The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

 _Back to the Ex(es)_

Nico di Angelo and Ethan Nakamura were happy.

Nico was a successful lawyer, head of their New York branch. The di Angelo name was feared by opposing lawyers from East to West coast. Needless to say, they had more than enough money. Which was a good thing because what Ethan got after being honorably discharged when losing one eye was not exactly much. And if he was quite honest, Ethan had grown rather comfortable as a house-husband. As unusual as that role seemed to be for alphas – people would always stare at him in surprise, especially considering he was a soldier. But maybe that was it. He had done enough fighting, had fought all his life even before going to war. And he was happy, taking care of the household, taking some cooking and art classes and finally getting to relax.

Though the people taken aback by the fact that _an alpha_ would choose to be a house-spouse, well, those were the same people who would eye Nico and Ethan doubtfully when learning that they were an alpha-pair. Two alphas, happily mated and married to each other.

Nico and Ethan liked to defy those people. They were happy. They really were. Two alphas could be happy without an omega. Though... if both were honest with themselves, they had to admit that _at times_ , they were longing for an omega. There was something different about being with an omega, compared to being with an alpha. As much as they both enjoyed their foreplay – their battle for dominance – sometimes, the idea of an omega, willing to submit to them, was very appealing. Both had been in relationships with omegas before they got together.

Neither being the cheating type and both knowing how important communication was in a relationship, they had talked about this excessively already. For a time, they took one-night-stands home with them, hooking up with pretty, willing omegas. And it was good, but it wasn't something permanent. They both wanted a _family_ – which, also, would be easier with an omega in their relationship. Even if they'd adopt, sneaking around behind their kids' backs for one-night-stands to satisfy some primal urge just seemed rather... wrong. It was one lazy Sunday morning, when Nico was laying sprawled out on Ethan's chest in a way he got to catch all the warmth from the rays of sun shining through the tall windows onto their large bed, that they came to a decision.

"I want to court an omega into our relationship. Permanently. Make us a triad", muttered Nico.

"Good morning to you too, love", grunted Ethan and ruffled his hair. "What."

"Hazel and Frank, they're currently courting some... mechanic they met. An omega who fixed their car when the two of them were stranded on the highway. Hazel told me about it, last weekend. That they want to become a proper triad. Maybe it's time for us to settle down too", mused Nico.

"With whom?", questioned Ethan doubtfully.

He turned a little, so he could get some of the warmth too, wrapping one arm around Nico to run his fingers over Nico's ribs. The lawyer started humming contently, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes. Nico absolutely loved those lazy, shared mornings.

"None of our previous one-night-stands really qualify for... mate-material", stated Nico. "But..."

"But?", echoed Ethan encouragingly when his mate fell silent for too long.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now", admitted Nico and turned so he could properly look at Ethan's face. "And... do you remember my ex I told you about? Jason?"

"...Yes", confirmed Ethan after a moment. "What are you suggesting, Nico?"

"It didn't work out between us, but not because we didn't _love_ each other", started Nico reluctantly. "I loved him and he loved me, but... you know why it didn't work out and..."

"And you never forget your first love, mh", grunted Ethan a bit amused.

"That's not-", objected Nico frustrated.

"But it is though", countered Ethan. "It's exactly what you're saying. Don't look like a wounded pup, Nico. I _know_ that you never quite got over Jason and that the way you two broke up was a mess. So you want us to... contact him, see if he'd be a match for the both of us?"

"I... I think that contacting him, talking to him...", drawled Nico before he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I've been feeling guilty about the break-up for too long, at the very least I got to clear the air with him. And then, I figured, maybe we could... talk. See if you like him, he likes you. I'm not saying let's call him and start courting him ASAP. But maybe, bringing him back into my life and then maybe... seeing if him and us, if it could be a fit?"

"Mh...", grunted Ethan with a frown.

"I know you have your own omega you're hung up on", sighed Nico beneath his breath.

"I... will not deny the truth of that statement", conceded Ethan. "The way things ended with Percy might just be... my greatest regret of them all. And he's a wonderful person, Nico. I _know_ you would adore him if you knew him."

"That's... why I'm suggesting we reconnect with them both", explained Nico and sat up some, gesturing with his hands as he talked. "I think that, at the very least, we need to clear the air. The worst case scenario is that they throw their drinks at us, storm out and never want to talk to us again. Slightly less worse is that we get to... put it behind us, both of us, and fully, truly move on from them. Find another omega, suitable for us and finally start the family we've wanted for so long now. And in the best case scenario, we manage to at least rekindle a friendship with them both... and maybe... end up courting one of them. Perhaps you'll fall for Jason, or I'll... fall for Percy."

Ethan looked doubtful for a moment, until Nico cupped his face and kissed him softly. "Look, E. I'm not just saying 'let's only contact them to pit them against each other in a contest for who'd be the better omega for the two of us'. It's... something that's been weighting you and me both down and something we should finally move on from. I sure know I do owe Jason an apology and I know you feel that you owe Percy one. So, at the very least, we should do that. I also know that Jason used to be my best friend, years before we got together... and... even if he can never give me a second chance and even if you and him don't connect romantically, I... I would want my best friend back in my life. And I _know_ you feel that way about Percy too."

"He was... one of the most important people in all of my life", admitted Ethan, resting his hand against Nico's. "And you're right. At the very least, we do owe each of them an apology. And perhaps, _just perhaps_ , something... might spark. I do know that Percy is the most amazing omega I have ever met and... if I don't move on from that image in my head, no omega will stand a chance compared. Very well. Let's contact them, talk to them. You first, or me first?"

/break\

Both, was what they decided on in the end. Better have both at the same time, that way neither was being prioritized – and perhaps the two of them would hit it off and they could easily all four become friends. Yes, Nico was fully aware just how catastrophic his entire plan was, really. He just kind of hoped... He knew how important this Percy was to Ethan, so at the very least, Nico would like for them to be able to rekindle and _perhaps_ for himself and Percy to become amicable. And, ideally, Ethan and Jason were going to fall in love and Nico was going to get the two only people he had ever loved to be his forever. That, of course, was the ideal outcome.

"There he is", stated Nico and Ethan at the same time.

They exchanged a look before turning back toward the door. A man in a tux led two omegas toward the table. One was Jason – still as cute as Nico remembered him, with the electric-blue eyes that shone in the light and those golden-blonde hair, the little scar on his very kissable lips, those long, strong legs that looked incredible in those tight pants. Nico immediately perked up. He hadn't seen Jason in years and he had somehow become even more gorgeous. Though then the omega next to Jason caught Nico's eyes. He was... also gorgeous. Nico had seen old photos of Ethan with Percy – and others from their unit. But in reality? He had nice, broad shoulders – a swimmer, if Nico remembered that correctly- and _very_ nice bulking biceps, honestly that shirt was truly well-cut. Nico understood the appeal. Just looking at him, most people wouldn't assume Percy to be an omega, then again joining the military was not exactly a typical omega job either.

"Jason. It's... good to see you", stated Nico, maybe a bit awkwardly.

"I don't know", grunted Jason, frowning at him. "I don't hear from you in seven years, suddenly you call out of the blue, invite me to dinner at a fancy restaurant...?"

"Introductions first", interrupted Ethan with that charming smile of his. "I'm Ethan Nakamura. Percy, this is... my husband, Nico di Angelo – this is... Percy Jackson. And, Jason Grace."

Percy frowned as he looked around the table before sitting down and grabbing the menu. "So, what am I doing here, E? Haven't heard from you in five years. What is this?"

"There are... things that have never been said aloud and... even though it has been years, I never forgot about them", sighed Ethan, reaching out for Percy's hand tentatively though pausing before he could reach it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away, for hurting you. I'm sorry for the way things between us came apart because of me and for any pain I caused you."

Percy stared at him in surprise, his eyes wide and his cheeks red. "I... did not expect that, huh."

"I'm not asking you to forgive me. I know-", started Ethan tensely.

"E. I've forgiven you a long time ago", interrupted Percy and shook his head. "It wasn't all your fault, Ethan. We were _both_ suffering after our first tour. We were both suffering from PTSD and you also... you lost your eye. We both had no..."

Percy paused and shook his head slightly. "We were both stubborn bastards who tried to ignore our issues instead of dealing with them and we both pushed each other away, because we refused to accept each other's help, Ethan. I've been going to therapy and... I suppose you've accepted help too. And part of working through my issues was also to come and realize my own faults in how our relationship came apart. You weren't the only one who pushed me away, I pushed you away too because I couldn't deal with being so vulnerable and needing help. I've been a self-made omega all my life and I felt pushed down and trapped. That made _me_ lash out. We were both not good for each other back then, regardless of how much I loved you and you loved me. We both needed help but refused it and couldn't give it to each other. But I'm glad... you found someone who could."

Percy smiled slightly over at Nico, who cleared his throat a little. Well, that had gone far better than expected for Ethan. A part of Nico however had suspected this for a while, from everything he had heard from not just Ethan but also Ethan's friends. Both had been in a bad emotional place back then and having a relationship was simply too much back then. It was nice that Percy seemed aware of how things had truly been; even with therapy, Ethan had never quite gotten over blaming himself for everything about their relationship that had gone wrong.

"So—o", drawled Jason, sprawled out in his chair, eyebrows raised.

Nico shifted a little, now was his time to speak up. "Jay, I... was a complete asshat. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you totally were", agreed Jason, frowning. "More."

Making a face, Nico shifted some, under the amused chuckling from both Ethan and Percy. "I... I couldn't deal with Bianca's death. I was a... a stupid _kid_ , really... I had lost my mom and then also my big sister and I got afraid that... with time, I'd just lose everyone. So I pushed you away. I shouldn't have. I was an ass, I know that. It... took me years to mature and understand that... being afraid to lose people is no reason to push them away. But you, you especially, you just... reminded me of her so much. You, me, Bianca and Thalia, the four of us... and then... Bianca was gone. And in every smile of yours, I saw the adventures we got up to as children and remembered our big sisters' scolding and it just... it hurt _so much_ and I couldn't deal with that. But that... was on me. And not on you. And I'm sorry I hurt you because I couldn't deal."

Jason nodded and leaned forward some. "I accept your apology. But I'm not forgiving you, you asshat. Because you weren't just my boyfriend. You were my _best_ friend. You and me against our big sisters and the world, that... that is what we were."

"I understand. I'm sorry", sighed Nico, looking like a kicked puppy.

"I'm not saying I'll _never_ forgive you", grunted Jason and rolled his eyes. "But you gotta work for it. Because I missed you. I missed my best friend. And I'd want him back."

"Really?", asked Nico hopefully, looking up.

Shrugging, Jason shifted some. "You once meant the world to me, Neeks. I didn't just... forget you and move on, find a new best friend and a new boyfriend and never think of you again. I miss you, idiot. But... you _do_ have to work to earn my trust again after that stunt."

"Of course!", nodded Nico excitedly, perking up. "Thank you, Jay."

"And, for what it's worth, I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy", offered Jason.

At that, Nico turned to look at Ethan with a small smile, making Percy snicker a little. "What saps. Well, I guess you were right with coming here after all, Jay."

"I know. You _could_ just, you know, listen to me more often, Perce", drawled Jason playfully.

"Wait. You two... know each other?", asked Nico surprised, Ethan mirroring his expression.

"Really?", grunted Percy with a deadpan. "Like. Seriously? Luke? Mine and Ethan's commanding officer? Also known as Thalia Grace's best friend? This one's big sister."

Jason grinned and waved at 'this one'. Nico blinked slowly as he processed that. That... actually made sense. Nico was aware that Thalia was best friends with Luke, but since he himself wasn't quite close to Ethan's army buddies, he had never really made the connection or thought that his ex and Ethan's ex would actually meet or get to know each other...

"Wait. So you... seriously... invited two people who you thought didn't know each other, to witness some heartfelt and personal apology? What kind of whacky plan was that?", asked Percy stunned.

"Well, I mean... I... uh", grunted Nico a bit embarrassed.

Percy just raised both his eyebrows and grabbed the menu. "Had I known you two idiots actually thought it was a _great idea_ to let a stranger witness a heartfelt, personal apology, I'd be home in my sweats. So we're totally ordering and you're paying."

Nico blinked surprised and tilted his head a little. Ethan chuckled fondly at that, because he knew that look. That was the look Nico gave intriguing but confusing art-pieces at galleries. And oh yes, Ethan _knew_ that. He knew Percy Jackson was intriguing and confusing but beautiful and amazing.

"Oi. Stop giving my omega the googly eyes, di Angelo", grunted Jason with a growl to his voice.

"W... What?", asked Nico surprised.

The two omegas paused and looked at each other. Percy grinned mischievously before leaning in and kissing Jason rather heatedly, causing Nico _and_ Ethan to make small, surprised noises.

"We met, through Luke and Thalia. And became friends and then started dating. That was two years ago. This one is _mine_ ", explained Percy amused. "Honestly? The main reason why we agreed to come was because you invited both of us, as a couple. We... assumed you knew we were dating and wanted to reconnect in a double-date situation. You two are... disasters."

"I'm not denying that, koneko", chuckled Ethan before pausing. "Sorry. Force of... habit."

Percy blinked doe-eyed. "No. It'... okay. I really haven't heard that nickname in a while."

"So I'm _not_ the only one who thinks you're like a kitten!", exclaimed Jason triumphantly.

Now, Percy blushed, glared and shoved Jason lightly. "Shut up, I'm not."

"Babe. I may not speak Japanese, but I speak enough Japanese to recognize 'neko'...", huffed Jason.

"He does this... purring sound when he's waking up", offered Ethan amused.

"He do—oes!", exclaimed Jason excitedly, pointing at Ethan and nodding wildly. "And he like arches toward the sun and stretches out like a real actual cat!"

"...If I had known my boyfriend and my ex would team up against me, I'd be at home eating ice-cream", grunted Percy with a glare, lifting his menu up higher.

"Will dessert appease you?", suggested Nico a little amused.

Percy perked up at that and pointed at Nico. "This one, I like."

"I'm _literally_ your boyfriend", grunted Jason with a pout.

"Yeah well and I am not liking you right now", stated Percy seriously.

And just like that, the air of awkwardness between them completely dissolved and was replaced with a certain lightness. Percy grinned as he got more comfortable, sprawling out just enough to press his leg against Jason's, showing him he wasn't actually serious.

"Okay. I'm good for like... a salad", grunted Percy with a frown as he looked at the prices.

"You can order absolutely anything you want. What you said before is right. Food's on us", stated Nico with a frown of his own. "As much as you want too."

"...Seriously?", asked Percy stunned, looking at Nico and then at Ethan. "E, you got yourself a sugar daddy? You, of all people, huh? Well, didn't expect that."

"Percy", sighed Ethan pointedly. "He's not..."

"You _are_ a stay-at-home husband while I am the lone breadwinner", chimed Nico cockily.

"You're such a little bitch sometimes", muttered Ethan beneath his breath.

Nico's cocky grin just grew even more before he turned to Percy. "So, take whatever you want."

"You _sure_ about that?", asked Percy, eyebrows raised.

"Absolutely", confirmed Nico, though the grin on Percy's face made him suspicious.

When the waitress came to take their orders, it dawned on Nico why Percy grinned like that. He ordered a soup and a salad, both to share with Jason, as well as some salmon cappacio. And for main course he took some penne carbonara. And he was apparently already eyeing the chocolate cake with molten chocolate core and vanilla ice-cream on the side for dessert.

"I am a grown man with a metabolism", stated Percy defensively. "Look at me, I need the proteins."

"Obviously, with how you look, you train a lot", noted Nico, eyebrows raised.

"Again; stop looking at my omega like that, di Angelo", warned Jason, throwing a piece of bread at Nico's head and wrapping an arm around Percy's shoulders.

"They bring you 'compliments from the chef'...", sighed Percy, happily munching on what Jason hadn't thrown at Nico yet. "Jay. Why don't you compliment me with food? Outrageous."

Jason huffed and rolled his eyes. "Because you don't let me into the kitchen since I accidentally burned it down... twice."

"...Right. That", grunted Percy with a frown. "Such a shame."

Ethan sat leaned back and watched them in amused fascination. Nico understood that, because he found the two omegas very fascinating too. It was also amazing to see Jason so... happy and at ease. Those two made a really cute couple.

"So, how did you two get together?", asked Percy when their first course arrived.

Picking on his salad with his fork, Nico gestured with his other hand. "You know Al, yes?"

"E's best friend. Of course", confirmed Percy before turning to Jason. "Bit of a weirdo, but cool. He owns a magic... potion... shop thing with his little sister. Pretty sure I took you there before."

"To get the pretty pink and purple crystals when Laura had her Wiccan phase, right", nodded Jason.

"Wait. Laura is old enough to have a Wiccan phase", whispered Ethan surprised. "Laura is Percy's little half sister. She was like... two when I saw her last."

"Do the math, E", laughed Percy and shook his head. "She's seven now. Had her Wiccan phase when she was six. Was super sure she's a real actual witch. But she moved on from that, is currently an aspiring astronaut – do not ask her about stars if you don't have two hours to spare."

"Now", continued Ethan before they could get carried away. "Nico's younger sister started working at Al's store and I... I worked there too for a while, because Luke and Ally thought I needed something to do, some place to start after I got better. And then Nico started coming around to pick his sister up for lunch. We... started talking. And then, one day, I asked him out on a date."

"Cute", grinned Percy and tilted his head.

"...What sister?", asked Jason slowly, turning toward Nico.

"Right, it really has been a while, huh", chuckled Nico dryly. "I have a younger sister, Hazel Levesque. Well, half-sister. Apparently, my father had a very drunk one-night-stand with this woman, after mamma died. She didn't tell him, didn't even know his name. Tracked him down, what, six years ago, just for the money. But Hazel is _amazing_. I love her. She's sixteen now and wants to better her pocket-money so she started working at that magic shop."

"That's nice", nodded Jason with the smallest smile.

The second course arrived – Nico had decided to order one for himself and Ethan too after Percy had. They started to catch each other up on their lives. Apparently, Jason had become a teacher, history and Latin, and Percy had a bakery now, after his tours ended.

"And you really just... stay at home? Don't you get... bored?", inquired Percy curiously.

Ethan shook his head with a small, amused smile. "Actually, I don't. We have a pretty sizable loft. Cleaning, laundry, groceries – that stuff keeps you busy enough, and the rest I get to... read. I've been reading a lot of books, actually. Something I somehow always put off."

"Don't tell me Al finally got you to read _Harry Potter_ ", gasped Percy teasingly.

"I did", laughed Ethan. "It's good, really. And we have a cat. He keeps me busy too. I finally have the time to do things with my friends. I wasted so much time on being bitter and in denial and allowing my depression to swallow me in the wake of losing my eye. Now I'm... catching up on that, I suppose. And before I met Nico, I worked, different jobs. But never found one that... was right, you know? You, when you talked about your bakery, your eyes sparkled. I never found that."

"Mh, I get it", nodded Percy with a frown. "I'm glad you found your pace though."

"And you... really took after your dad, huh", noted Jason, nodding at Nico. "Suit and tie, office-job. Always thought you would _never_ , you know?"

"Thought so too, but in the end... it actually brought us together, you know", shrugged Nico. "It was a kind of forced internship when my father was... done with my shit. And I ended up actually feeling inspired. I liked it. Now, I make enough money so my mate can live the life he wants."

He shrugged nonchalantly and turned to smile at Ethan with so much love in his eyes that it made Jason and Percy exchange a grin. The rest of their dinner was pleasant and they talked about various topics so the time seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. After the main course, they shared desserts (well, Percy ate his dessert and then also half of Jason's...), then came drinks after they talked for too long without leaving and before too long, suddenly the waitress asked them kindly to leave because the restaurant was closing. Five hours had passed without them even noticing.

"Well, this was... way nicer than I expected a double-date with our exes to be", laughed Percy as the four left the restaurant together. "We should do this again some time."

"You're right. We really should", agreed Nico.

"Well, you got our numbers, we got yours. Let's see when we all got time", grinned Jason. "But... it was really good seeing you again, Neeks. And good to meet you, Ethan."

"Likewise", replied Ethan with a smile. "Good night."

/break\

The two couples actually started doing things together regularly. At first only dinners, then hitting the bars for drinks and slowly working their way up to doing more personalized things. They went to the lake for swimming, playing tennis (though Nico suspected Jason and Percy had only agreed to play Rich Snobs for an afternoon...). They discovered that they all liked the theater though.

And then they noticed that they also not _all_ shared the same interests. Turned out that Ethan and Nico had the cat mainly because Ethan was a cat-person and while loving their cat, Nico was actually a dog-person. So he started going on walks with Percy and Mrs. O'Leary.

"I absolutely _love_ your puppy", grinned Nico as he knelt in front of her, ruffling her fur. "Good girl, you are _such_ a good, good girl, aren't you?"

Percy smiled pleased as he watched them. It was really cute, how Nico was with her. Jason, he usually took Mrs. O'Leary out in the mornings when he went on his jog before work while Percy was already gone to the bakery. Percy, in return, took her out in the evening. And lately, Nico had started to join him because after a day in court and the office, he liked getting out. He also _really_ loved the oversized puppy – and he enjoyed spending time with Percy. Surprisingly, he had come to like Percy's sass and snark, but also his big heart. The thing was, that the two kept being mistaken for a 'lovely couple'. Well, they were an alpha and an omega – and society did like to assume that that meant they totally had to be dating. At first, they were flustered about it, but by now they had taken to teasing and playing along for the fun of it.

"So, how was your day, mister big bad lawyer?", asked Percy. "I know that big case of yours ended? Right? Like, that was today? Did you win?"

Nico looked fondly at Percy. "Yes, I did. Of course. How was your day?"

It took a moment for Percy to answer in which he just threw the chew-toy and stared after Mrs. O'Leary. "Yeah, today wasn't... the greatest day..."

"Wanna talk about it?", asked Nico slowly. "Or want me to call Jay?"

With a faint smile on his lips did Percy tilt his head at Nico. Couple weeks ago, this would have been weird, talking to Nico about personal stuff. Heck, a couple _months_ ago, if someone had told him he'd be opening up to his boyfriend's ex who was now his ex boyfriend's husband... Yet, here they were. Somehow, Ethan and Nico had become their best couple friends. Both Percy and Jason had their own circles of friends, some of them being couples, but they didn't have couple-friends like this. Somehow, lately Percy and Jason had been spending so much time with them. They didn't stop seeing their other friends, but something about being with Ethan and Nico was just _different_.

"Wasn't... a good day", drawled Percy slowly. "Today's the... anniversary of... one of... it doesn't matter. It was just a bad day. Didn't get out of bed. Then felt guilty for not going to work. And then Jason came back, taking _care_ of me and I felt more guilty so I came here. Didn't want to make him walk the dog too and figured maybe... fresh air will help."

"You didn't have to come out. I could have walked her for you guys, you could have stayed home with Jay if that's what you needed today", offered Nico gently, cupping Percy's cheek.

Percy sighed softly and leaned into Nico's touch. Nico was always warm and comforting and nice. No one had ever made him feel that warm and nice and safe aside from Jason... and before Jason, Ethan. Percy wasn't stupid, he knew what that meant. He had only loved two people in his life. And now apparently also Nico. Which wasn't much of a surprise. Nico was witty and fun and also hot. He was also in love with Ethan and they were a good couple together.

"Can't", replied Percy and shook his head a little. "I know that. I know it'll only make me spiral down and then I won't get out of bed for a week. I just... _I_ have to force myself out of bed, make it stop before it becomes a serious problem..."

Nico frowned at him doubtfully. Urgh. Fussing alphas were somehow even worse than fussy Jason, Percy had totally forgotten that – it had been years since he had been with an alpha, with Ethan, last. It was... nice, actually. Stupidly. Percy really enjoyed having two alphas fussing over him again. Which, he _really_ shouldn't. Ethan and Nico were a happily mated _and married_ couple.

"If you say that's the way you deal with it", nodded Nico reluctantly.

"Got an appointment with my therapist tomorrow", assured Percy with a sigh.

"Okay. Good", nodded Nico, looking clearly relieved.

"Oh, aren't you two an absolutely adorable couple?"

Nico and Percy turned a little to look at the elderly woman smiling at them. This was by far not the first time they were mistaken for a couple. By now, it was fun for them to pretend they were a couple. Percy smiled and batted his eyelashes at Nico.

"Thank you, ma'am. We're _very_ happy", stated Percy overly sweet.

"Wouldn't you make the _cutest_ babies?", asked the lady.

"Absolu—utely", agreed Percy, blinking doe-eyed and holding his hands on his stomach.

Percy was so busy laughing by the time the lady left that he didn't notice the look on Nico's face.

/break\

"-I still think that it was pretentious bullshit", stated Jason seriously, pushing his glasses up.

Ethan grinned and tilted his head. "That's the thing. It's actual fun to tear pretentious bullshit apart. That's why we read the pretentious bullshit genre."

Jason tilted his head thoughtfully and then he nodded, returning Ethan's grin. The blonde omega had joined Ethan's book-club about two months ago – Ethan had never managed to make Nico join, though Nico was also busy enough without reading a book a month. Jason however, he was very enthusiastic about reading. He also had really cute reading glasses and very interesting takes on the books. Ethan had also attempted to give Jason cooking classes – since Percy seemed to like getting wooed with food and it would be nice if Percy wasn't the only one doing the cooking in their relationship. That, however, had evolved into Jason sitting there and looking pretty while Ethan cooked before then eating what Ethan cooked. Three attempts had taught Ethan that no, some cases were indeed hopeless. Cute, but hopeless. Very cute, which was a problem. And Ethan wasn't just talking about Jason's smiles and dimples and the glasses and the bubble-butt. No, his whole personality too – he was very honest and loyal and adorable and kind.

"Want to come with me for some drinks and to discuss the bullshit some more?", offered Ethan.

Jason frowned as he looked at his watch. "No. Percy and Nico should be done with their walk now. I wanna be home for him. He didn't have a good day today, you know."

"Oh. Anything I can do?", asked Ethan concerned.

"No. No, I'll...", started Jason before shaking his head. "I got this. I've been dealing with Percy and his PTSD for the past three years now. I know what works best for him. Gotta try coax him into a meeting tonight, make sure he gets up for his appointment tomorrow. I got this."

Nodding, Ethan cupped Jason's neck in a reassuring manner. "I didn't mean to imply you don't. I just want you to know that, if you need help, me and Nico got you."

Jason smiled up at him before they parted. This was not the best thing, Ethan was aware. Developing feelings for Jason was quite problematic, considering Jason was happily mated to Percy, who truly deserved all the happiness in the world which meant Jason.

"I'm home", called Ethan as he entered the loft.

"Ethan. I'm in the kitchen."

Frowning at the serious tone of voice, Ethan went to the kitchen where Nico was sitting with a somber expression on his face. Walking over to him, Ethan gently kissed him.

"What's wrong, Nico?", asked Ethan gently.

"Remember _why_ we contacted Jason and Percy, all those months ago?", inquired Nico.

It took Ethan a moment but then he realized where Nico was going with this. They had contacted Jason and Percy because they had wanted to start a family, to find the perfect omega to do so with. But somehow, over the past months, they had lost their goal out of sight. They had been so busy spending time with Jason and Percy, they had... forgotten to look for a suitable omega.

"You want to start looking", noted Ethan, eyebrows raised. "You're right, of course. You and I, we reconnected with Percy and Jason, cleared the air. We should... find... an omega, who would... fit into our relationship, whom we could... want to... have children... with."

"And the many, many pauses between words there tell me that you too don't really want to look."

Ethan ducked his head a little at that. "I have to admit that the idea of a _different_ omega in our life is... not very... appealing."

"Different, huh?", grunted Nico with a look. "So reconnecting with Percy reignited the flame?"

"Not much to _re_ ignite there", admitted Ethan. "You were right, I truly never got fully over him. And you're not one to talk. I saw you stare at Jason like he's the moon when we were out skating."

"Oh please, I saw you drooling over Percy when we were at the lake last week", countered Nico before he paused. "Wait. I think... you and me _both_... fell for both of them."

"I think you're right", agreed Ethan with a frown. "What do we do about this...?"

"Don't ask _me_ ", grunted Nico defensively. "I needed both my sister and Jason's sister to help me get a date with Jay the first time around. And you're the one who asked me out. I'm outta my depth."

"true enough", chuckled Ethan fondly and leaned in to kiss Nico. "Talk to them, then. All cards on the table and see what their opinion on the matter is."

"...What do you mean exactly when you say 'all cards on the table'?", inquired Nico.

"Tell them how we feel and what we want. See whether or not they're on board with any of it", explained Ethan. "If they'd be up to giving a relationship a chance, to see whether we could... court. And to see whether either of them even _want_ children."

"I guess that _is_ the sensible plan, considering we literally reconnected by sitting down, all cards on the table, apologizing for how things went", grunted Nico. "Stay honest, huh."

"Exactly. Now, don't look so constipated about it, mh?", chuckled Ethan.

/break\

Today was a good day. A very good one. It was cute, on the first day he had felt better, after three PTSD self-help group meetings and the emergency meeting with his shrink, had been Ethan and Nico coming over with home-made pizza and sushi – both things the couple had made for Jason and Percy before, to prove that the trashy fast-food versions they were eating were offensively bad and that Ethan and Nico could blow their minds with home-made food. They had been right, seriously. So the two of them had come over with home-made food to spend time with them.

"I love you so much", whispered Percy as he nosed Jason's neck.

Right now, Percy was curled together on Jason's lap after a long day of work. He was grateful that he was the owner of the bakery and that he had a very reliable and understanding manager in Silena and a staff that could work even without him when he was having a bad day.

"Love you too, Perce", hummed Jason, caressing Percy's side.

"What we gonna do about E and Nick?", asked Percy, voice muffled by Jason's neck.

"What you mean?", wanted Jason to know, pressing kisses to Percy's shoulder.

"...I hate that they're not _here_. _Now_ ", admitted Percy softly. "They've become such a big part of our lives. When something good happens to us, we call them, when Nico wins a big case, the four of us celebrate it together, when I have a bad day, I got all three of you fussing over me..."

"Yeah, we kind of acquired two alphas without meaning to, huh", chuckled Jason.

"You think they know?", wondered Percy and looked up.

"I mean, mine's an oblivious idiot who needed his sister to spell it out for him back in the day", mused Jason thoughtfully. "How's Ethan doing on that front...?"

"E is very... attentive", hummed Percy with a slightly pleased smile. "He's good at reading people."

"So we're expecting Ethan to know and Nico to be clueless, unless Ethan told him", summarized Jason. "Think we should have a proper conversation with them about it?"

"Ye—eah. Probably", mused Percy, peppering Jason's face with kisses. "So we really want this, huh? I mean. Alphas. I... love you, Jay, you know that, right? So, me wanting two alphas doesn't mean that I don't want _you_. I love you."

"Babe", chuckled Jason, nosing Percy's neck. "I know you love me. I love you too. But honestly, I'd be down for a good knotting too, you know. And I know you love me, but _you_ most definitely are in for a good knotting. Urgh, Nico was... damn, he knew how to take _charge_ in bed..."

"E too. He took the commanding officer into the bedroom too", sighed Percy happily.

"It doesn't mean we love each other any less, but it might actually bring something... new and different to our relationship, with the two of them."

"Now, how do we court two alphas", mused Percy thoughtfully. "Oh. I have an idea."

/break\

When Ethan entered Nico's office, the sweet scent of baked goods flooded his nose. Percy's baked goods, more specifically. And the alluring scent of strawberries and the ocean told Ethan that Percy had brought the goods over in person. The scent of Percy was one Ethan was never going to forget and ever since they had reconnected, he couldn't _shake_ it. Every time he smelt strawberries, he thought of Percy. And Jason – Jason had such a unique scent too. Like the fresh breeze after a storm, good rain. Ethan had come to feel at home with both of them.

"Look, Percy's cupcakes", sighed Nico happily, lifting a basket up to show Ethan.

"Share", grunted Ethan as he went to sit down on the desk.

Percy's blueberry-cupcakes with the blue topping were _so delicious_. Ethan sighed as he bit into it. Percy had always been a great baker, Ethan remembered how Percy used to stress-bake when they had returned home from their second tour together. It was good, that Percy had found a way to make money with his passion and move on from what had happened overseas.

"What brings you here in the middle of the day though?", asked Nico curiously. "You smelt Percy's baking all the way over at home, huh...?"

"No", chuckled Ethan amused. "I actually came here bearing lunch for you. Cooking class with Jason and we had some left-overs so I thought I'd bring it to you."

"That's very thoughtful of you", smiled Nico pleased. "Mh, home-made lunch from my mate, dessert from my future mate. Now that's the life."

"I'm supposed to tell you that Jason helped too", drawled Ethan a little amused. "He _did_ , though... He cut the vegetables for me. He... cut the carrots into little hearts..."

"He's adorable", snorted Nico fondly.

"Yes, he is", agreed Ethan, expression soft and filled with love. "He was not very useful with the cooking, but he was enthusiastic about cutting carrots and onions. He's... I want them in our lives, Nico. Not just as our friends. We'll go over to their place tonight, after your work."

"Tonight? Isn't that... shouldn't we...", asked Nico unsure.

"No. It's better if I don't let you prepare a speech", snorted Ethan amused, kissing Nico.

"Unfair", grunted Nico beneath his breath.

/break\

Percy was rather pleased with himself as he laid sprawled-out on top of Jason. The day had been long and exhausting, but he had also brought Nico cupcakes today and they had made him _smile_. It was cute. The people at the law firm knew Percy by now too and Nico's assistant Lou Ellen was really nice. Apparently, Jason's day had been successful too; he had cooked _with_ Ethan today instead of just drooling over how hot Ethan was when he was wielding a sharp knife.

"I cut the carrots into little _hearts_ ", stated Jason seriously. "They gotta catch on to that."

"Mh... we'll see", mused Percy, playing with Jason's hair.

The two were just entangled on the couch, with Mrs. O'Leary half spread out on top of them while they watched some random TV show. Percy didn't know what it was; most modern TV shows were so insanely dark and featured all the same-looking Extra-Sexy People, so Percy honestly couldn't tell. It was just as well, all Percy wanted was to cuddle with his mate. Jason's scent was so soothing and comforting. The only thing that'd make this better was if they had their alphas with them.

"Babe. Someone's knocking at the door. You gotta get up. Either to open the door, or to let me open the door, but you're literally blocking my way out", grunted Jason, poking Percy.

"No—o. We could just... ignore it and keep cuddling", countered Percy.

Jason snorted amused, poking Percy again and again, until the Navy SEAL finally got off him. Percy grumbled to himself as he made his way over to the door. He blinked a couple of times as he saw Nico and Ethan in front of the door. Though the two of them were also blinking and gaping.

"Guys. My eyes are up here", grunted Percy amused.

He was only wearing low-riding sweat-pants, because it got hot enough when cuddling on full-body contact with Jason, so he was nicely showing off his abs and the tattoo he had on his hipbone – a pegasus done in black ink. Smirking, Percy leaned against the door-frame, cocking his hips.

"We... wanted to... talk... to you...", stated Ethan slowly.

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't seen all of that – licked all of that", huffed Percy amused.

Ethan made an adorable little sound, causing Percy to cackle. Damn, Jay was definitely right – they totally had the hots for Percy and Jason. Clearing his throat, Ethan looked up at Percy's face.

"We wanted to talk to you and Jason", offered Ethan. "If it's not a bother."

"Nah. Come on in", replied Percy, shaking his head. "Jay! We got visitors!"

"Send them awa—ay and get your cute ass back here", called Jason back.

Percy rolled his eyes and motioned for the two alphas to follow him inside. Once Jason saw who it was, he sat up and rubbed his neck awkwardly. He was only wearing boxers, not even pants.

" _His_ eyes are up there too", drawled Percy amused as he saw his blushing mate.

"Right. Sorry", grunted Nico awkwardly, trying to not look at either Percy or Jason.

"You know, I _knew_ courting you with food would be effective, but I didn't expect it to work on the same day already", laughed Percy before collapsing next to Jason on the couch.

He leaned against his mate, nosing Jason's collarbone. Ethan and Nico exchanged looks.

"I'm sorry, what?", asked Ethan slowly.

"The food. I brought Nico cupcakes. Jay said he actively helped you cook today", offered Percy. "I was planning on bringing you breakfast tomorrow, E."

"No, back to the part where you court us", inquired Ethan.

"That's not why you're here?", asked Jason with a frown.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you about _us_ courting _you_ ", grunted Nico.

"Oh. Well. We got there first", declared Percy with a broad grin.

"Please be serious for a moment, Perce", chuckled Ethan fondly. "Nico and I, we want to court you. We want something... serious. Considering you apparently started courting us already... puts things in perspective. But there is more that we want."

"More than the two of us?", grunted Percy, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes", confirmed Ethan seriously, sitting down opposite Percy and Jason.

"Okay, if this is gonna be a serious conversation, we're gonna put on... clothes", stated Jason.

He grabbed Percy by the hand and pulled him along to the bedroom, while Ethan and Nico got comfortable on the couch. Mrs. O'Leary immediately whined and climbed into Nico's lap.

"Oh, there's my good girl", grinned Nico, ruffling her fur. "Such a good, good girl."

"You really love that dog", chuckled Jason amused when the omegas returned.

"Yes. She's the actual reason I want this", stated Nico solemnly. "I want to spend every day with Molly here, so I gotta get mated to her humans. Clearly."

"Aw. Is our puppy stealing our alphas?", asked Percy teasingly as they sat down. "So, what else you want aside from us and our puppy? There a fifth person you want in this relationship...?"

"Technically, you could say that", drawled Nico, nodding slowly.

"Huh. Wait. Seriously?", grunted Jason stunned, eyed wide.

"When we contacted you, five months ago", started Ethan cautiously. "It was with a goal in mind. We... were looking for an omega to add to our bond. We had _hoped_ to reconnect with one of you, that maybe there'd still be something between me and Percy and that Nico could fall for him too. Or that there was still a chance between Jason and Nico and that I could fall for Jason. As it stands, both happened. And, considering you courted us, I suppose the same happened on your end too."

"Okay. We... established that already", nodded Jason, raising one eyebrow and looking at Percy, who looked just as puzzled. "Get to the fifth person."

"We want a baby", blurted Nico out. "We have been thinking about adding an omega to our relationship, because we want to have a family. So... before we start any kind of courting... we need to be on the same page there. Because we really, truly want a family, together. If you don't want to, uh, that's not... like... we uh, don't want you just to get you _pregnant_. We could adopt. But if you don't want children _at all_ , then we'd have... a problem. Because I want bambini. We both do."

Percy raised his eyebrows and turned toward Jason, before he turned to look back at Nico and Ethan with the broadest smile. "That is... definitely not going to be a problem."

"Really?", inquired Ethan, raising one eyebrow.

"You know I always wanted kids, E", shrugged Percy. "And... Jay and I, we've actually...been trying to make a baby for months now, but... two omegas naturally conceiving is... ye—eah. And we don't have the kinda spare change to go to a fertility clinic or some shit."

"So, what you're saying is that you two want us and you are also in a place in your lives where you'd want children too? Basically, you're saying you're perfect, yes?", asked Nico slowly.

"I don't wanna to pregnant", stated Jason seriously. "I want kids, but not being pregnant."

"I do", chimed Percy and tilted his head. "So, yeah. Now that we're all on the same page here, what's the next step? Are we going to do this? Courting and all?"

"Yes", nodded Nico, looking like a very eager puppy-dog.

/break\

Jason smiled happily as he rolled up in the soft blanket. He loved Percy, he _absolutely_ did, but Percy was rather submissive and Jason wasn't getting much chance to fall into his own omega-space. With Ethan and Nico, he could fully lean back and let the alphas take care of both him and Percy. Right now, Jason was curled up in the softest blanket, wearing Nico's hoodie and drinking a hot chocolate while watching one of the _Die Hard_ movies. Ethan was in the kitchen, preparing a lunch. This was really nice, being taken care of like this.

"You two are great at the courting", hummed Jason when he was joined by Ethan.

Ethan smiled amused and pulled Jason close against himself, kissing his cheek. "We got two more hours before we have to pick up Percy and then Nico and then we can have dinner. So try not to eat _everything_ , blondie. Don't glare."

Small Bob meowed and padded his way up into Jason's lap so Jason could pat him. Yes, this was really good. He also loved the loft – it was spacious, with natural light. And, of course, he loved the two alphas that came with the place. Him and Ethan had spent the last hour since he had gotten here after work trying to figure out what to do with the place. It was large, with many rooms, and Ethan and Nico had already put thought into what rooms to turn into nurseries. They wanted more than one kid, so they had bought the place with two bedrooms in mind at least.

/break\

"Hey, Perce", whispered Jason softly as entered the bedroom. "E made you lunch."

Jason and Percy had moved in with Ethan and Nico after two weeks of courting and dating already. In a way, they had been dating for months without calling it that so it had felt really natural.

"Not hungry", grunted Percy back.

He was laying on his side, Small Bob curled together against his stomach as he stared out the window. Jason heaved a sigh and climbed into bed with Percy, burying his nose in Percy's neck.

"I'm staying with you", stated Jason seriously. "I love you. I'll not let you be alone if you are having a bad day, Perce. You're not alone."

"I don't...", sighed Percy, half annoyed and half tired.

"You don't want to interact with people right now. You just... don't want to do anything", supplied Ethan from the doorway before joining them. "Well, no one said you have to interact with us. Maybe we just want to take a nice long nap today too. Seems like a lazy day, the weather's dreadful too and Nico is on that special meeting and won't be back for hours."

Ethan understood that Percy didn't want to be with people right now, that socializing felt downright painful right now, that he didn't want to do absolutely anything. He knew that better than anyone else, because he had those days too. And while, on the first day, it was good to just be alone, he knew that actually leaving Percy to his own devices was not going to help, it was just going to let him spiral into what could last for a week. It helped him back out of his slump to be with others, even if it took some time. Ethan laid down in front of Percy, kissing his forehead a little.

"We love you, Perce", whispered Ethan gently. "We truly do, we'll be here for you."

Percy heaved a sigh, though he did snuggle up to Ethan and Jason and when the two remained quiet and did not in fact try to force Percy into conversation or anything, it was all fine. All Percy needed was to just... not do anything and not be made to do anything. The weight of his past, of the things he had seen, was too heavy to even let him get up. Something, even something small, could trigger a storm of memories from a tour. All he needed was to stare blankly ahead, deal with his memories. It helped having his boyfriends with him though, they anchored him.

/break\

"And you're sure about this, gattino?", asked Nico in a low, dark voice.

He was nibbling on Percy's ear from behind, pressing up against Percy. The omega bit his lips and arched his body into him. Ethan and Jason were in front of them, making out.

"Ye—es. I'm sure, Nick", moaned Percy, baring his neck to the alpha. "We moved together. We mated. We want kids. I cleared things with Silena and the staff about the later stage of my pregnancy and the first half year with the baby. And after that, E is gonna take care of the baby. We planned everything through, di Angelo. Waiting for my heat, doing this right."

"Stop fussing, Nico", agreed Jason as he turned to kiss him. "Calm down. Perce knows what he wants, we agreed to make a baby this week. No chickening out."

"No one's chickening out", grunted Nico unimpressed, nipping the blonde's earlobe.

"Good. It'd be a little late for that", panted Percy, pawing at Ethan's chest.

Ethan smiled down at the heated omega, cupping his cheek and kissing him. Percy was flushed, pupils blown, mouth a little open as he stared at Ethan. He wrapped a leg around Ethan's waist, leaning in and rubbing their hard cocks against each other. With a groan did Ethan reach around Percy to cup his ass with both hands. It got him a keening sound from the omega.

"Di—ibs", chimed Jason as Ethan pulled Percy's cheeks apart.

Nico rolled his eyes but he smiled faintly. "Yeah, sure. You get first round with our omega."

Percy's hole was twitching eagerly, sweet omega-slick running down Percy's thighs. Jason leaned in, kissing Percy's ass-cheek before biting it, earning him a yelp from Percy.

"Asshole", growled Percy with a glare, burying his face in Ethan's neck.

"That's where I want to be", agreed Jason, grabbing Percy by the hips.

He slowly eased his way into Percy, knowing that the heat was really all the prep Percy needed right now. He was red-cheeked and needy. Jason knew that feeling from his own heats. Kissing along Percy's shoulders, Jason slowly started thrusting. Nico heaved a sigh and collapsed back, lazily cupping his own cock and jerking it a couple of times to the image of the two omegas fucking.

"Our omegas are so gorgeous", growled Ethan as he laid down next to Nico.

They got comfortable on the pillows, watching as Percy clung onto the bed-frame, ass pushed out. Jason was leaning over him from behind, holding him in place by the hips and thrusting into him. Percy's head was thrown back, an expression of bliss and ecstasy on his face.

"Truly gorgeous", agreed Nico, eyes dark with lust.

Jason growled as he stared at them over Percy's shoulder before biting said shoulder. That made Percy whine, knees nearly giving in as he came all over the sheets. With a groan on his lips did Jason also come, pumping Percy full with his seed. Percy looked blissed-out at that. He was _craving_ it right now, getting fucked and also getting filled like that.

"Sh, you did good. Wonderful omega", praised Jason, peppering Percy's shoulders with kisses.

Carefully did Jason move Percy to lay down on the bed on his back. The omega in heat immediately spread himself out wide, legs up in the air and looking pleadingly from one alpha to the other while Jason laid down next to him. Smiling, Jason started playing with the other omega's hair.

"Ready for our alphas, mh?", asked Jason teasingly.

"Ye—es", hissed Percy, bucking his hips a little. "If they'd _get a move on_."

"So bossy", chuckled Nico amused.

"Yeah. I missed that", hummed Ethan fondly. "He's _so_ submissive, unless you push him too far and tease him too long without giving him what he likes. Then he gets feral. Don't you, koneko?"

Percy flat-out purred as Ethan leaned over him and pinned him by the wrists. "Ye—es."

"Such a good little kitten", grinned Jason, kissing Percy's cheek.

"Meow", offered Percy playfully.

Ethan shook his head before he kissed Percy slow and deep. His hands cupped Percy's thighs while he eased his way into Percy, Jason's cum dripping out of the omega. He groaned at the feeling of the tight, warm omega around himself. Thrusting shallowly, Ethan deepened their kiss. Percy arched up as Jason wrapped his fingers around his cock while Ethan fucked him.

"Can come again, babe?", asked Jason amused.

Percy's eyes fluttered shut as he arched off the bed. Nico made a sound in appreciation at the way Percy's muscles strained just before the omega came hard. Ethan growled and thrust harder, his knot catching when he came and followed Percy over the edge. The alpha collapsed over Percy, carefully adjusting them both to lay. Percy made a displeased noise, wiggling his hips.

"You gotta hold still until E's knot deflated", sighed Jason.

"No—o. Don't wanna wait that long", protested Percy annoyed.

"Hey, no one said you couldn't come in that time", whispered Nico gently.

Blinking doe-eyed, Percy turned some to look at Nico intrigued. The alpha smirked as he wrapped his lips around Percy's already half-hard member. Damn heat, kept Percy going for _hours_. Jason was really glad to have Ethan and Nico help him with that now (and with his own heat too). Percy sighed contently as Nico bobbed his head, sucking him into full hardness and making him come a third time. Nico licked his lips pleased before kissing Jason. Ethan smirked amused at them, slowly pulling out as that had done the trick in wasting enough time. With a huff was Ethan pushed out of the way by a very eager Nico – waiting was not his strong suit. Percy smiled pleased and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck and his legs around Nico's waist, pulling the alpha close until Nico _finally_ pushed in. Percy was already loose and so wet, but he couldn't get enough. Closing his eyes, Nico rolled his hips, trying to hold back but too eager to not fuck Percy hard.

"Good, gorgeous, wonderful omega", growled Nico, nibbling Percy's neck. "Come again?"

His fingers were curled around Percy's member as he jerked the omega off in tune with his thrusts. The two came nearly the same moment, Nico's knot locking them together, spreading Percy nicely out on it as he filled Percy with a third load of cum. This orgasm seemed to have finally done the trick because Percy collapsed in a nearly boneless state and with a content smile.

"Sated?", asked Jason, kissing Percy's cheek.

"Ye—eah. This was good. I got good mates", sighed Percy contently. "Now cuddle me."

"Such a demanding omega", smiled Nico, kissing Percy's neck.

"Okay, fine. Some cuddling first, you need rest. But as soon as Percy is asleep we're cleaning up", stated Ethan seriously as they all adjusted around Percy. "I love you three."

"Love you too", chorused the others.

/break\

Being pregnant was nice. Well, the peeing all the time and the puking were annoying, also his feet ached. But when he pressed a hand against his stomach, he could feel the baby kick sometimes. Also, his mates had been _ridiculously_ fussy ever since he started showing. Sure, they had been in awe since they had the positive pregnancy test in hand, but since Percy was showing? Nico hovered _all the time_ , Ethan was practically always around the corner with some kind of food that Percy loved and it was really hard getting Jason out of the apartment and to work in the morning.

"Oh", sighed Percy dramatically. "My feet ache so much."

He grinned delighted to himself as instantly, Nico came lurking and sat down next to him, taking Percy's feet to lay them on his lap and give him a foot-rub. Damn, he really had them wrapped around his little finger. He turned some as Ethan came with a plate of sandwiches. Jason was already there, being used as Percy's pillow. He loved those three men _so much_ and he knew their baby was going to be very happy, even though her fathers were going to be very over-protective.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: So this is a foursome I've never written before, which is why it had to go into this collection!_


End file.
